Hanyou Naruto and his vixens
by Robin.exe
Summary: A challenge story by Crossoverpairinglover that he put on his profile. Summary inside: Harem story Naruto/Hinata/FemHaku/Ino now added TenTen and Kin
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Here ya go crossoverpairinglover Chapter one of your Naruto challenge; I hope you enjoy the first chapter and sorry for no fights between Zabuza...Its been done so much before...So I mainly focus the chapter around the Uzumaki seal that Naruto finds. So I hope you enjoy and hope you like it ^_^**

**EDIT: 1/5/013 I have stated in the last chapter of this story, as well in Uzumaki Kushina, that I will find the time to go back and edit these chapters. Or in this case, those darn semi-colons. Considering Microsoft works didn't register them as errors, so hopefully I can fix that and some spelling errors. Though please keep in mind, that I have a lot of updates to go through with my fanfics. It will time for them to get edited.  
><strong>

**So any way, the summary as before check it out on Crossoverparinglovers page to see the challenge details and the first chapter was beta and edited by C nlew  
><strong>

**Summary:**

**While in the Wave country, Naruto and Team 7 get into a massive fight. The pain is too much for Naruto, and he runs off into the woods.**

**While in the woods, he ends up finding a ruined outpost of Uzushiogakure , the Whirlpool village where the Uzumaki hail from. Entering it, he discovers a scroll on clan sealings, the chakra trains, and a scroll of hidden techniques and researched projects never finished he finds both the chakra chains of his mother, and a project that would "truly unlock the power of a Jinchurki"**

**Naruto, in interest, ends up figuring out the project and completes it, which knocks him out concious for a day. However, what he fails to realize, is that the project is slowly absorbing the Kyubbi into him, slowly assilmilating the beasts power into his own. The beast, itself restrained by the seal from his father, cannot fight back**

**XXX  
><strong>

**Chapter 1: The secret Uzumaki Seal!**

It was finally time after doing so much D-rank missions and a bunch of chores in Team 7. The Hokage had allowed the team to undertake a C-Rank mission that lead to the Land of Waves. Their client Tazuna a drunken bridge builder was the man they needed to protect once they reached there. Only to find out that they got ambush by a pair of rouge ninjas who were using a Jutsu to hide inside puddles.

After taking care of both of them thanks to the help of Kakashi and Sasuke along with Naruto who stabbed a kunai into the wound in order to get the poison out of him. Kakashi then informed them that they would continue on with the mission. Of course he was displeased with how Sakura or Sasuke showed no concern for the blonde ninja. Before they could reach the boat Kakashi brought Naruto over behind a tree to help heal the wound as much as he could by using a very low level fire Jutsu to seal the wound on his hand.

After that was done and more bickering and arguments between Naruto and Sasuke with the pink banshee filling in spots and shooting down Naruto. Saying how he will never compare to Sasuke in any way possible this wounded Naruto a lot but not to an unbearable degree though. Since he knows that Sakura is only kidding and that she was blind by being infatuated by Sasuke's coolness.

Couple hours have gone by with team 7 working with their guide Tazuna finally arriving towards the village after a brief encounter with Zabuza an A-rank missing ninja which proved to be very powerful and strong even with Kakashi as their sensei. But thanks to the team work with Naruto and Sasuke they manage to free their sensei from the terrible Water style: Water entrapment Jutsu that traps the enemy inside of a water filled bubble. That is use to drown and capture their prey until they pass out or become dead!

Once they got to the house Naruto went and asked Kakashi if they needed some back up after hearing that Zabuza somehow manage to escape by using a replacement Jutsu with a Water clone. Liking the idea from Naruto he then asked the boy to send a messenger bird towards the Hokage with a written scroll he had plan before even taking the mission. Naruto taking a quick peek at the message and saw the team Kakashi wanted to come to help was none other than Team Miakuno! A team name that Ino made up for her team that consisted of Haku herself and their squad leader Mia Hyuuga Haku's adoptive mother that found her roaming around after the bloodline purge. So smiling to himself and hopping up one of the tallest trees with the bird resting on his shoulder. With a careful grasp on the bird leg he managed to tie the small message and send the bird flying towards the blue skies and back to Konoha!

Now with all teams together and getting all prepared to fight Zabuza a terrible argument picked up once again with Team 7 along with Team Miakuno all spectators of the outcome.

XXX

"And I keep telling you Sasuke that I am better than you are!" Naruto shouted while slamming his fist into the wooden table shaking the plates and cups that were on it.

"Listen here dope you will never be better than me nor will you ever get stronger than me. Because I am an Uchiha and an elite ninja." Retorted Sasuke with his eyes leering at the orange clad ninja who was waving his arms aimlessly.

"Yeah and I'm Naruto Uzumaki who will kick your butt one day! And become the strongest ninja ever!" He shouted and then blinked at the laughter Sasuke was giving off. Why didn't this feel right he thought to himself this laughter was all too familiar. The same kind of laughter he always heard in the academy days.

"Seriously Naruto what is an Uzumaki you tell me!" Sasuke suddenly said causing Naruto to blink in confusion while Mia and Kakashi who were helping Tsunami out in the kitchen lower their eyes half way listening in on the conversation.

"Haven't you notice Naruto. That there aren't any left! How are you so strong in your pathetic excuse for a ninja if there aren't any left?" He continued earning some glares from Ino and Haku who were ready to punch the lights out on the poor bastard.

"Sasuke is right Naruto! Hell I bet all Uzumaki are probably weak considering you yourself are too stupid and weak to even get a simple test done right!" Sakura added to just inflate Sasuke's ego even more at the same time being ignorant of all the kill intent that were going across the rooms. Inari who was listening in on the stairs couldn't believe that this boy's friends were acting like this to him, aren't they supposed to be a team?

"Take that back Uzumaki's are strong!" Naruto tried to say keeping his what he believes to be a very powerful clan that he came from. But his emotions were getting the best of him. At the same time was wondering if Sakura and Sasuke were right. But he wouldn't accept that train of thought. "Then how come there's no Uchiha's left then Sasuke! I thought they were supposed to be an**-**" He never got to finish his sentence. With Sasuke leaping over the table and kicking Naruto squarely in the head sending the boy flying out the window and into the forest rolling to a stop lying still on the ground.

"Don't you ever speak down about my clan again bastard" Before he could continue his assault on Naruto. Haku and Ino both attacked Sasuke at the same time pinning him towards the wall. With Kakashi and Mia right behind the two glaring at the boy who was pinned!

"Learn your place Uchiha! And don't you ever, ever disown a clan like that again. You may not be on my squad but I'm sure Kakashi wouldn't mind me bruising you till it becomes apparent in your head that you show respect!" Mia threaten the boy who in turn just gritted his teeth and sneer at the girls. Who just drop him on the ground!

To add insult to injure on Naruto's end who was finally getting up from the sudden kick in the face by Duck butt boy Sakura walked up to him and was looking down at him with a smile. Looking up and smiling back Naruto figure that Sakura finally understood that Sasuke is a bad person. Only for reality to kick him in the chin literally from Sakura kicking Naruto pushing the boy onto his back. Holding an arm under his chin starring up at her disbelievingly. Only to be spit on by the girl.

"Face it Naruto, you're a sorry excuse for a ninja everyone knows that the Uzumaki's were a weak clan. Haven't you notice that there's none around? None what so ever I even heard that they couldn't even save their own village because of how weak they were. Hell I bet your parents were pathetic as well! No wonder they left you in the orphanage they probably hated you too much and left you behind. Even your sorry excuse for a mother that probably drop you off and didn't want you!"

That did it with both Sasuke and Sakura saying all those horrible things about his clan about him even about his parent's. He couldn't take it anymore and just ran away from the house. With Sakura just smiling only to get smacked in the head by Haku knocking the pathetic female ninja unconscious. She then looked up at the bushes that rustle from Naruto running through them with a sad look. She just spoke up to the person that appeared behind her without making eye contact. "Mom is Naruto going to be alright?" she asked turning around to face her adoptive mother Mia. Who just let out a content sigh and shook her head.

"Not sure Haku. But don't worry; I have a feeling once he takes out his frustration he will be fine. He knows that he has six people cheering for him: you, me, Ino, Kakashi, Iruka and the third Hokage." Then blinked at Haku's slight giggles.

"You're also forgetting everyone at Ichiraku's and Hinata mom" Haku added only to get some slight chuckles from Mia. With the two just staring at the path Naruto took hoping the boy wouldn't give up on his dreams.

XXX

Meanwhile with the running Naruto.

He didn't know where he was running to nor did he care where he ended up. He couldn't believe the words Sasuke and Sakura said to him including about his Uzumaki clan. Sure he never actually saw a fellow Uzumaki in the village or anyone who met one before. Well he haves a hunch that Kakashi-sensei and Mia-sensei have met one once in their line of duty before. Since the way they watch out for the boy. Which now strikes him odd that he never once asked the two about his mother or father?

Then again it will probably open up a bad wound in the case that they had died during a ninja mission. That would definitely explain him being at the orphanage. But right now he should just break his bond with Sakura and Sasuke. Obviously they are not even going to be nice to him so why should he be nice to them? Well a team is still a team. Wiping away a few stray tears from his eyes he suddenly tripped over a branch that sent him tumbling down a hill side rolling at an incredible speed only to be stopped by crashing into something big and hard. He groaned in pain and hissed from the throbbing headache he was having.

Flipping backward and off his head rubbing softly on the spot where it hurt. He looked up with blinking eyes and that widen to the size of dinner plates it was a moss cover village sign! Using some shadow clones to create a tower of Naruto's. He softly wiped away the moss that covered the words and surprisingly the black ink was still there. "Uzushiogakure village -Where proud Uzumaki…

"UZUMAKI LIVES!" He shouted out with glee and feel of the clones dispelling them into clouds with a poof.

He quickly jumped onto his feet and couldn't hide his excitement! He then ran towards the destroyed village hoping that they were some scrolls that were still in-tack from the destruction this village went through. He walked and walked seeing only broken windows tatter cloths rusty old wheel barrels signs that were half hanging and swinging. Burnt up dolls and toys scatter along with rubble and garbage were all over the place. He suddenly saddened at the destruction of the village. While thinking that Sakura and Sasuke were right maybe he is the last of his clan. And maybe just maybe they were a weak ninja race.

Shaking his head and looking up at the building that he had stopped in front of he couldn't believe what he read on the sign. Ninjutsu library-Where experimented and completed project Jutsu's are made. Being one to want to learn new Jutsu's he headed inside the library and dare he say started reading the scroll's that were left there from his clans. Sadly though there weren't any Jutsu's that have been written or completed. The library itself looked like it could collapse any minute considering all of the mold and the grey color atmosphere it was giving off along with some very dark stains on the walls. He really hoped that it wasn't blood that was still left from their destruction.

He remembered that lesson about a village called the Whirlpool village that learned and excelled in sealing arts. Because of that many great nations feared that the small village would prove to be a dangerous village and attacked them and destroyed them, leaving very few survivors who manage to escape. Could this; is this town that Whirlpool village? He may not be book smart or intelligent to understand things to a degree. But every symbol he noticed in the village was a lot of swirls. The same ones that the leaf village had, he will have to speak with the old man about this sometime once he returns that is.

Begrudgingly he couldn't find a decent scroll that was legible enough to read or that wasn't in pieces. With a disgruntled sigh he turned around only to fall through the floor. Screaming and slamming hard to the bottom of the library.

"Ouch. That hurt should've been more careful there Naruto. Huh?" he suddenly blinked his eyes and let out a huge grin. At the same time started hopping up and down towards the destroyed furnished carpeted floors that had tears and holes in it. At the end of the hall was a scroll. A big scroll that looked like the one that he almost gave to Mizuki back in the leaf village but not this time. Since he was an Uzumaki and probably the last one of his clan he could actually keep this one for himself. Though he would be careful this time around to make sure nobody he was serious too that no one knew he had this scroll in his possession.

Opening up the scroll and sitting down by the pedestal that had the glass case for the scroll. He started reading up on the many Jutsu's that was probably written down for generations of his clan! What shocked him the most was the huge amount of skills for the Shadow clone Jutsu along with some powerful Water type Jutsu's and some wind types on the side his grin just got even bigger figuring out that it probably means he can learn wind and water Jutsu's! Which everyone knows this that Water beat's fire. So if he can learn a Water Jutsu that can beat the bastard Sasuke's fire Jutsu he would be known as the strongest ninja ever.

Then a quick mental flash of Zabuza came into his mind. Shaking that out of his thoughts he scolds himself. "No Naruto Sasuke isn't the only strong ninja out there, bah who cares I just want to kick the teme's butt. Now let's see. Oh this looks promising "Chakra chains" and Huh?" he squinted his eyes at the writing at the bottom. That rank about S rank Jutsu along with a way of how to activate it. "Jinchurikii ultimate power unlocks the hidden power inside those who can wield it." He read out loud scratching the side of his cheeks. He was curious what would happen if he would activate it?

Without any second thoughts and a happy smile creeping on his lips he walked out in the middle of the room where he fell and started following the directions on the seal First he needed to make sure that he haves full Chakra power. "Okay all I have to do is eat this, blegh." He said while sticking his tongue out from the distaste of the flavor. Kakashi-sensei will always tell his team that to use a soldier pill if necessary or only for emergency. Well this is kind of an emergency right?

"Okay what's next? With full Chakra create about six shadow clones and form a circle." Crossing his fingers and shouting out the word Shadow clone Jutsu. He created six perfect copy of himself at the same time they all form a complete circle. The Kyuubi inside the fourth seal started feeling funny and sensed a very strange power that was going through his host.

"Okay next use these hand seals with each shadow clone. While the user channels chakra through his body." So he did as instructed the first shadow clone did the seals of Snake, Monkey, and Horse. After his clone did that he suddenly felt a rush of chakra entering his body, soothing out any aches or pains. Replacing them with what felt like rushing flow of energy. The Kyuubi inside though was aching and writhing in pain from the sudden pull of his chakra being absorb into what looked like the fourth sealing was fully taking his chakra!

The second clone did the next hand seals of. Dragon, Bird, and Rabbit in turn the flow of Chakra was now continuing faster in Naruto feeling that his body was adjusting and feeling comfortable by the flow along with his muscles slightly increasing a bit but not too noticeable. The Kyuubi on the other hand was doing everything possible to fight back from whatever his host was doing feeling the chakra inside his body being pulled and fading away from him.

The four last clones did their hand seals after another. Since the next instruction of the scroll suggest the user to have the last remaining four to all do it at once. Combining a row of seals that are: Snake, Tiger, Dog, Bird, Boar, Ox, Rat, and Sheep in turn order.

Third clone Snake, Dog, and Bird

Fourth clone: Boar, Ox, and Sheep

Fifth clone: Snake, Tiger, and Rat

Sixth clone: Dragon, Horse, and Monkey

"Secret art: Beast absorption Jutsu!" He shouted then he screamed in sudden pain from all the flowing chakra that he felt earlier was not coming from his clones! It was coming within him hearing also a second screaming voice cussing out to the boy.

"You bastard what have you done! Was that an Uzumaki sealing art you just used?"

The screaming voiced shouted out to the boy at the same time slowly disappearing and fading out of existence. The shadow clones all started to poof away from the powerful flow of chakra going inside of him making a huge cloud of smoke covering the entire area he was in and then everything went black for Naruto at the same time felt the floor beneath him on his face. Once the smoked cleared all you could see was Naruto sprawl out on the floor with a chakra outline glowing around him and dim from view.

XXX

The next morning Naruto woke up with a start and sweat going down his forehead. He had a weird dream that he met his ancestors and the Uzumaki clan all of them telling him that they were proud of him and wished him good luck. Along with a woman who had long beautiful red hair hugging him close to her saying that she will always be watching him from above and that she was very proud of him being her son.

The next dream was that he was changing into what would be a fox version of himself with the villagers wanting to kill him only to stop and started hugging the poor boy nearly to death with words of Kawaii and how cute he was. At the same time three girls saved his life from the hugging mob only to get covered with kisses!

"Boy that is the last time I ever eat bad ramen." He said to himself then sudden realization hit him he had over slept! The others must be very worried about him before he went to stop what he was thinking about he shook his head and remembered that Kakashi and Mia-sensei would be worried for his safety along with Haku and Ino. So he had to return to them and face the duck butt boy and the pink banshee. He was surprised he changed his thoughts about Sakura so fast. Then again what she said right before he left that his mom was a. Well he wouldn't go that far into thought. He jumped back up through the hole that he fell through and ran back to the house. Remembering that today was the rematch against Zabuza!

Once he arrived back at the house and in an impressive rescue if he did say so himself saved Inari and his mother from the two bandits that were going to kill them by using the Chakra chains he learn from the scroll to tie them both together and sent them flying backwards into a tree with gold like chains covering them. He then got tired of their screaming and shouting at him he knocked the two out and declared that no harm will come to anyone when he was around!

After all that and saying how Inari was a real hero he dashed off towards the bridge to begrudgingly save his team from Zabuza Once he arrived there the first thing he saw was that there was thick mist surrounding the entire bridge and he heard what sounded like a battle going on along with Ino flying right at him from being punched hard by somebody. Catching her before she could land on the hard cold bridge he asked her what was going on.

Ino started to explain to him what had happened while he was gone. From what he understood Zabuza had implanted a memory seal on Haku's neck that made her become his tool and attacked her Sasuke and Sakura. Thankfully though Sakura was told to protect the bridge builder while she and Sasuke went to fight off Haku. There were times where Ino had to stop Sasuke from killing Haku with deadly Jutsu's and certain attacks. This angered Naruto very much! How dare the teme try and kill one of his team mates. His friend no less while at the same time switching places with Ino from deadly blows to only have Haku replace herself with the girl!

"Then that means Haku is trying to fight the seal." Naruto said out loud with Ino nodding in agreement. Putting Ino back on her feet the two of them went into the fray and formed an excellent team work that they never thought they could have for not being together that long. They managed to save Haku with Naruto using his clan's Chakra chains to capture the girl and squeezing her till she passed out from out of breath. Then Ino used the mind swap Jutsu to enter the girl's mind to search through her memories for the hand seals that Zabuza used on her. Once that was done they rested Haku's body up against some wood boards near Sakura and Tazuna with Sakura screaming her head off asking what happen to Sasuke or why they bother saving a betrayer of the villager. To only get socked in the face by Ino who was breathing harshly at her once friend how she turned out like this she would never understand.

"Actually Ino what did happen to Sasuke?" Naruto had to ask since while he may be somewhat of a jerk he was still part of team seven and the last Uchiha of the hidden village. Ino explained to him that Haku did this weird Jutsu called Demon Ice mirrors/Crystal Ice mirrors while pointing towards all the senbons that covered her body telling Naruto to not grab them yet which had the boy wondering why she didn't want help only to find out that her right arm was numb from some of the senbons hitting her pressure points, the same ones that Sasuke was covered in.

The battle was long hard and at the same time tear jerking. Zabuza on his dying wish apologized to Haku explaining to her everything he did with her before placing a memory seal on her neck. The reason he did that is so that it would protect her from anyone who would want her bloodline or asked her where she lived. Then explained how to take care of herself and make sure to watch over her adoptive mother.

XXX

After all that was done and over with at the same time the villagers came to their rescue from Gato's remaining goons! The mission was a complete success and the city was purge from Gato's wrath.

After heading back to the village with Naruto keeping his distance from Sasuke and Sakura and Sakura saying a false story of how Sasuke saved everyone from Haku's mind control and slight betrayal. Naruto shook his head wondering whatever he had seen in the girl in the first place. "Hell Hinata is a lot nicer than Sakura and didn't always punch me or hit me hmm?" He suddenly hummed out and stopped with Haku standing in front of him smiling towards the confused boy and then placing a small kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you Naruto I heard from Ino that you stop me with a powerful Jutsu and for that I am grateful for you coming back to aid us!" She announced and ran back with Ino. Leaving the blushing boy to stand there and then grinning like a fool while seeing Mia sensei smiling towards the boy at the same time whispering out a thank you to the blonde. Little did Naruto know Haku kept giving quick glances at the boy with a big blush on her face.

At the same time Naruto felt like he gotten stronger faster than he once was before. With the village in view a whole another challenge awaits him. At the same time changes will be made.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Chapter 2 beta and edited by C nlew I want to thank them again for taking the time to go through these two chapters, I really appreciate it.  
><strong>

**XXX  
><strong>

**Chapter 2: I got what?**

'Yawn' "Boy that sure was an interesting dream." Naruto yawned out and pulled the blankets off him. He rubbed his eyes to get rid of any tiredness seeing the apartment that he is living in. It was a gift to him from the third Hokage for Naruto to live in ever since he had been kicked out of the orphanage at the age of 8.

But he doesn't care much of what happen to him in the past now knowing the hidden reason behind them kicking him out was because of the nine tailed fox sealed inside of him.

As for the dream he had? Well it got a lot weirder and apparently it had to involve today okay first what happened it was him and the villagers all looking at him with what seem to be hatred mix in with he looks cute in a way. Then after that it showed him beating Sasuke's fire Jutsu with one of his own water Jutsu's. Boy that would be awesome he thought. After that it then showed him and Hinata spending the rest of the day at Ichiraku's ramen shop! With the girl giggling and smiling towards him she looked beautiful with that kind of smile along with her reaching for something above his head?

Shaking himself out of the sleep phase he noticed that his bangs were hanging awfully low to his eyes; maybe his hair has grown out? That or he never realized that his hair was this long after taking off the Ninja head band. Slapping the side of his cheeks grinning like a fool he got up from his bed and prepared breakfast while also pulling out the Uzumaki scroll from under his bed and once again opened it up to see what kind of Jutsu he will learn today?

He decided not to learn any S-Rank Jutsu's considering the Secret Art: Beast absorption Jutsu knocked him out cold and left him there at the ruin site for an entire day. So for now he will go with C-rank Jutsu and surprisingly he found one that looks very promising!" Water style: Bubble bomb Jutsu. Hmm?" He hummed out in thought reading over the instructions for how to activate the Jutsu.

"The user must concentrate his chakra through both his hands as they clasp together. While doing this the caster must then separate his hands apart and form a bubble to get a good idea of how a bubble feel's they must think of them as clay. After the bubble is form and between the casters hands they must thrust their arms forward and the bubble will explode into a powerful gush of icy cold water. Making it feel like knives!" He read out loud and started rubbing the back of his left ear with one eye closed softly. He could've sworn he just felt fur?

"Meh probably just my hair getting in the way, now let's try this baby out!" He exclaimed. After getting things all clean up and organize so nothing will get soak by the Jutsu he is about to learn. Over the next few hours after finishing his breakfast, he tried and did everything that he could to get the Jutsu to work but nothing happen. He tried it with Shadow Clones only for the clones to fall apart into a puddle of water. He didn't know he could make Water clone? He read over the instructions once more to make sure he is doing it right. Only to find out that this Jutsu can only be used by the original. Shadow clones will just burst into nothing but water.

"So these Jutsu's interfere with my shadow clones huh. Alright then! No more games I will complete this Jutsu!" He shouted to no one and continued his assault to completing the Jutsu! But at last he could not just get the feel of the Jutsu. Getting frustrated over failing to get it down so many times he decided to take a break for now and head to Ichiraku's since almost four hours has past and lunch was nearing.

Getting all change and ready he headed out to the village. Where déjà vu was taking its place! He was keeping his eyes on the villagers that were all staring back at him with disgust, along with some confusion in their eyes while whispering between one another. While some of the girl's around his age were blushing and shouting out the word cute. This made him close his eyes and sweat drop at their reaction he wasn't wearing anything cute was he? Taking a look down at his outfit to make sure he wasn't he just kept hearing them say cute over and over. While some were whispering if the fox was taking over him though shot the theory down when a little girl stop in front of him.

Looking down at the girl with blinking eyes she just smiled up at him with a huge grin with one tooth missing then asked the most random and weirdest question that had ever cross his mind.

"Hi mister can I can I scratch your ears?" She asked with her hands behind her back moving her body side to side. He raised an eyebrow up to his hair along with pursing his lips up at the same time. This is definitely the most random question he was ever asked. With a shrug of his shoulders he thought why not? Just encourage the girl so with a foxy grin he knelt down and let her do what she wanted. Once she started scratching the back of his ear which earned some purring from him.

The little girl and the villagers around him all cried out cute at the scene seeing how Naruto was really getting into the treatment to his ears. All nodded to each other and deemed that it is indeed just Naruto being Naruto.

After the girl was done and waved goodbye to the still grinning Naruto he continued his walk towards Ichiraku's surprisingly that scratch on the ear felt really, really good for him and he couldn't understand why he started purring from it. "_Oh well it was definitely a nice scratch on the ear. Who would've thought I needed that to calm me down." _He thought to himself and felt his stomach growling after he saw that the destination was just in front of him. So why not grab some lunch before he go and begrudgingly meet up with his teammates.

Ayame and Teuchi were just staring at the orange clad boy who was slurping and engulfing the entire four bowls of ramen. No they were not staring at his huge appetite; they were staring at the top of his head and the way his ears were twitching every time he would slurp up the ramen. After he got done his fourth bowel of ramen he thanked the two for the meal and asked them if it will be alright for him to hang around for a while? Which the two happily oblige and told the boy he could stay while Ayame then said she would like the company since the lunch hour is usually slow.

Watching the boy hold his two hands together and moving them apart in a slow fashion. Only to let out some frustrated sighs and grunts of annoyance. "Um Naruto what are you trying to do?" Ayame asked the boy seeing him trying and trying again to do whatever it was he is trying to do?

"Well. You see Ayame-chan. I'm trying to get this Jutsu to perform correctly. I got the gist of it and flow my chakra through my hands. But I just can't seem to get the bubble part to appear?" He explained to the ramen waitress who blinked her eyes in focus. Seeing that what the boy was saying slash doing seem to be right from little information he gave her. "Before you ask Ayame-chan the scroll I was reading on said to think of the bubble as clay then it will form correctly in my hands but" he suddenly said. Growling at another failed attempt to have the bubble appeared he just let out a sigh and slump his head on the counter.

Tapping her chin with a small pen she was thinking of a way to help the boy and from the looks of it. He seemed like he have been at it for hours of course it didn't help that she couldn't keep her eyes off his ears. Then blink in surprised from her father speaking up drying his hands on his apron.

"Naruto you said that scroll wanted you to think the bubble like clay correct?" He asked the blonde ninja who nodded his head on the counter along with Ayame tilting her head towards her father. He then just let out a few chuckles and motion for Naruto to come behind the counter. Once Naruto did Teuchi started running water in the ramen stands sink then poured some dish soap in the sink. For bubbles started to appear and floated out from the sink. "I think what it is trying to explain Naruto is that bubble is a form of like dish soap. Here I'll show you."

Forming his pointer finger in an oval shape and connecting the finger to his thumb he just grinned and dipped his hand in the soap. "Now as you can see Naruto and Ayame the soap is like clay in a way." He started explaining at the same time pulled his hand out of the water. Showing that the soap formed an oval in the opening of his thumb and finger. "Then you can blow through it just like this. "

He then blew softly at his hand showing that the air was forming a bubble from his hand and gently flew up into the air. Getting a smile from Naruto being amazed of how Teuchi formed the bubble without any type of ninja skills or chakra!" With any kind of soap substance Naruto you can form any bubbles as long there is a circle or an opening like I just formed with my hands. Give it a try maybe it could help you with your training " he exclaimed and chuckle at the boy's eager nodding and saw that he did exactly what he did. Before Naruto could pull his hand out Teuchi stopped him from there.

"Now before you go and blow Naruto what does the dish soap feel to you?" He asked while crossing his arms grinning at the young ninja who looked at his hands with a quizzical gaze and widen his eyes with glee. He quickly hugged Teuchi with an "Oomph" from the man and then Ayame who chuckled and hugged back. Seeing the boy jumping over the counter he then shouted.

"Thanks you guys! This will really help me out with my training!" He shouted towards the ramen owners and headed off towards the training field where his team was waiting for him. Ayame who still had a smile on her face turned to look at her father and blinked at his confused looked while sweat dropping with a deadpan look at his final realization.

"Hey Ayame when did Naruto get fox ears?" He asked her which the only response he got was a sigh from the girl who walked towards the back of the ramen stand. Leaving her confused dad alone for now and get ready for the even rush hour.

XXX

Naruto who was now a happy person and one lucky ninja to have friends like that to help him out with a Jutsu he couldn't get right or didn't quite understand heck they weren't even ninjas and they still manage to help him out. "Then again Ayame and Teuchi are great at what they do it wouldn't be a surprised if they knew how bubbles work!" He commented while just happily walking through the training grounds to where he was to meet up with his team. Though a little bit later than he usually arrives at he went back to his house and look through the Jutsu once more. Remembering the caution note that was writing underneath it!

_"This Jutsu can somewhat be dangerous for the user even it is a C-rank Jutsu there is two ways of activating it. One: The user uses his/her own sweat to create the bubble causing de-hydration for the caster. Two: being surrounded by body of water which the user can then manipulate the water flow and make it as his own!"_

"What you blabbering about loser?" Sasuke said with a sneer seeing the blonde ninja just talking to himself and no one that were around him. Naruto just glared at the boy and lower his arms down to his sides and retorted back at him.

"None of your business duck butt." He chuckled at the end seeing Sasuke raising an eye brow from the nickname then growled out at Naruto only for Sakura to save him the trouble.

"NARUTO you treat Sasuke-kun with more respect!" She screamed out ready to punch the poor boy into oblivion only to have Naruto to jump to the side avoiding the wallop that was waiting for him. He then just trip Sakura over her legs causing the pink banshee to cry out and land on her behind.

"Listen Sakura I would love to hear your. 'Hellish' voice of death but I don't think Kakashi-sensei would not like it for his team to argue right now." He explained half-heartedly to the leering girl who got up from her sitting position and turn towards a tree to see that Naruto was right! Kakashi-sensei was upon them and actually then both she and Naruto shouted at once.

"YOU'RE ACTUALLY ON TIME!"

Kakashi lowering his Icha Icha book looked towards his students with a raised eye brow where his single eye is. Then looked up in thought "Well actually there were some important matters that I needed to discuss with you three. But seeing how Naruto properly learn a Jutsu on his free time. Why not test it out shall we?" He asked with an eye smile. Pushing himself off from the tree bark he started approaching the orange wearing Ninja who was bashfully rubbing the back of his head.

_"Hmm. When did Naruto start wearing fox ears? Oh well he's probably just being his usual self. Though I have to say it fits him quite well" _Kakashi thought to himself stopping a distance from the boy. Still holding onto that smile of his surprised that neither Sakura nor Sasuke said anything about his ears are they that willingly not going to be friends with the boy?

"Hey Kakashi-sensei isn't it the student's job to inform his Sensei of any outside Jutsu training?" Sakura asked leering towards Naruto at the same time causing him to flinch from the looks he was getting. Naruto honestly didn't know he needed to inform Kakashi about anything relating to Jutsu training he was told by Mia-Sensei that if you're working on a Jutsu that you alone don't want anyone to find out. Then both the Sensei and Student must come to an agreement and respect each other's wishes.

"_Thanks a lot Sakura. I really, really wanted to surprise everyone with this Jutsu. But nooo you have to go and open that mouth of yours." _Naruto thought to himself seeing how Kakashi was started to consider about that notion from Sakura.

"Hmm. That is true but it is also true that a Ninja must always keep his or her own little closet secrets Sakura. You might never know what they are hiding" he explained with a dark tone to his voice. "Ok?" then his face change to being that eye smile again making the girl's eyes go into saucers and nodded her shaking head.

"Pfft whatever. The loser is a loser no matter what Jutsu he learns or master over the years. Their still nothing compare to an Uchiha" Sasuke responded by getting into a battle position. Figuring that Kakashi would want someone to test out Naruto's new Jutsu ability.

Sighing in annoyance Kakashi just shrugged his arms and decided to let the boys let their anger out for now. He was curious about what Jutsu Naruto had learned as well. Since none of the shops or villagers treat the boy with any respect or treat him like a human he is. "Alright then Naruto and Sasuke" he asked the two boys by facing at their direction. "You both will use Jutsu's alright? Naruto you use that Jutsu you were talking about earlier. If you perform it correctly and it somehow overcomes Sasuke's Jutsu I'll let you continue training on it by yourself." He explained to the boy who grin happily and then blink his eyes from the next thing Kakashi said. "But if you can't control the Jutsu you will have to stop training it if I see if it's too dangerous for both the team and you"

Now understanding why Kakashi-sensei was being worried about this Jutsu now made sense. It may be a C-rank Jutsu that he read in the scroll but any type of Jutsu in a ninja's arsenal can be deadly to anybody and anything surrounding the user including their teammates. "Alright now Go!" Shouted Kakashi!

"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke cried out by leaping up into the air and forming hand seals quicker than the eye could see. He brought his finger near his mouth and inhaled a lot of air into his lungs at the same time blowing long and hard creating a massive fireball Jutsu that is easily a C-rank Jutsu but with a lot of force was used in it.

"_Shit is Sasuke actually going to harm Naruto? I better think of something and fast in case Naruto won't be able to counter it with his Jutsu." _Kakashi thought to himself silently making some hand seals behind his back just watching the outcome of the battle that is taking place.

"Alright Sasuke you are so amazing and powerful!" Screamed Sakura which Naruto's ears twitched a bit from the sense of danger coming his way! Grinning out his fox like smile he quickly started forming the hand seal of 'Rat, horse, bird, and Rabbit'.

"Water style: Bubble bomb Jutsu!" Shouted Naruto causing Kakashi to widen his eyes in shock and letting go of his hand seal that would've interrupted Sasuke fire Jutsu then watched Naruto pulled back his hands to his left side charging and flowing all the chakra around him into his hands that were glowing with a blue aura to show his chakra. Then after he was done with the flow of chakra he started separating his hands apart while in between them was a blue bubble forming with slight ripple here and there to show that there is hardly any control behind the Jutsu but still functional to be used.

The fireball Jutsu was suddenly getting closer and closer to Naruto shaking out of his dazed state Kakashi decided that he saw enough and plan to get Naruto out of there before any damage could be done. Before he could move Naruto thrust his hands forward and shoot out a powerful gush of water that erupted from the bubble itself causing the poor boy to go flying backwards and slam up against a tree! At that moment the powerful gush of water broke through the fireball Jutsu and caused everyone's jaws to hit the ground at the same time Sasuke went flying backwards and landed hard on the ground with a loud thud! Causing Sakura to scream and run towards Sasuke. "You baka! You could've hurt Sasuke with that damn Jutsu of yours! Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" Sakura asked causing Kakashi to just groan out in frustration, he really should do something about her craze obsession with the boy.

Running towards the blonde ninja in worriment and actually being proud at the same time which was an odd combination. More importantly was where did Naruto learn that kind of Jutsu and how ironic that it was an Uzumaki clan Jutsu too. "_Hmm I should have a talk with Naruto about this with the third Hokage. While maybe see if Mia could help train him. Since she's a bit more familiarized with this type of Jutsu's"_ He thought to himself and helped Naruto up from the ground dusting him off and checking over any damages that he received. Seeing the boy smiling up at him with his fox ears lying against his head chuckled and said.

"Heh, I guess I still need some work on the Jutsu but did you see how it beat Sasuke's fire Jutsu? It was totally awesome!" He exclaimed causing Kakashi to eye smiled while back handing Sasuke, who was rushing in towards Naruto with a kunai, in the face. Forgetting that Kakashi was right there helping the boy out. He looked towards the down Sasuke who was holding his nose from the punch. Letting out a small sigh he turned to Naruto.

"Naruto I think you better get going. I'll try and calm down Duck butt and Banshee here for a while ok? Oh and good job with the Jutsu I hope you won't mind sharing how you obtain it with me Mia and the third?" He asked with a sensei maturity but also showing some concern behind his voice.

Bashfully looking down and kicking the dirt a bit he nodded and also agrees with Kakashi-sensei. He originally was going to ask them about the Uzumaki scroll that he found and hopefully learn about his heritage and more about the Uzumaki's.

XXX

After everything that happened with his teammates and winning against Sasuke's Fireball Jutsu with his bubble bomb Jutsu! He felt that his day couldn't get any more perfect than it was already. He just couldn't hold in his excitement and started jumping and leaping over villagers shouting out to the world. That he beat Sasuke's fireball Jutsu with his own along with the villagers screaming at him to; shut up demon or dream on demon. He didn't care what they said no one and he means no one can bring his day down. Taking a huge leap into the air without watching where he was going open his eyes and panic from the person he crashed into, with blue eyes meeting lavender pale eyes.

All you heard was an 'eep' and a thud. Everything was dark for Naruto wondering what the hell just happened. He then started feeling around with his hands trying to understand where he was and felt something soft and round? _"Hmm, when there is something that is this soft and round it's usually. OH shit!"_ He suddenly shot up straight and panicking at the person who he just landed on, it was none other than Hinata Hyuuga!

The girl was covering her chest and wasn't daring to look at the person who had managed to grab them. Hugging the brown over coat tightly to her she slowly opened one eye and blinked at the person who was stuttering and blabbering out an apology to her. It was.

"Na… Naruto-kun!" She blurted out feeling all the blood in her body rushing to her face. She couldn't believe it! The last person she expected to meet this late in the evening. That and _"Naruto…Naruto-kun touched my…my…Wait? Something about being sorry?"_ She thought to herself blinking and was suddenly being pulled by the blonde ninja. What shocked her most were the fox ears that were on his head.

"I know what will make it up to you Hinata! A nice dinner of Ramen! For well uh from me colliding into ya!" He beamed at her with a slight blush on his face. Taking and guiding her to the ramen shop and hopefully she won't freak out like how woman usually did and beat him down badly before he could explain what happened. Though we all know, secretly Hinata would want Naruto to do something like that to her, secretly of course.

XXX

After arriving at the ramen shop for the second time that day Naruto and Hinata were getting along with each other very well. Telling each other stories and things they did with their teams.

"Wow really Hinata who would've thought you were protective over cinnamon buns!" Naruto asked out loud causing the girl to playfully hit Naruto on the shoulder giggling with a smile. Getting Naruto to close his eyes remembering the dream of her showing the beauty within her, also some assets, he mentally slapped himself telling himself that he wasn't a pervert! That and he didn't want to ruin the conversation he is having with Hinata.

"It's true Naruto-kun seeing Kiba and Akamaru eating my last Cinnamon bun. I accidentally freaked out and attacked the two." She quietly said, looking away from the love of her dreams with a blush. Thinking that he might find her strange for doing that to Kiba over some food that she really likes! But then widen her eyes from Naruto saying.

"It's alright Hinata" he said while putting his hands behind his head. With blue eyes staring at her lavender eyes with his huge grin!" I would've done the same thing with ramen. If you think about it you're like me with cinnamon buns!" He exclaimed waving his arms out to emphasize his point, earning more giggles and laughter from Hinata who covered her mouth to keep her laughter at a decent noise level.

"Um Naruto-kun, is it alright to touch your ears?" She asked with a bashful looked to the boy who blinked in confusion and then smiled. He figured that Hinata probably wanted to do what the little girl did earlier. So leaning his head down a bit he felt Hinata's smooth hand carefully touch his ears causing Naruto to let out a small purr which earned a Kawaii from the girl, who at the same time started rubbing his ears affectionately. After awhile she got that out of her system and pulled away from the boy.

She tilted her head to the side wondering if he felt good from that and then blushed when he said "It felt really wonderful when you did that." he then blushed from just admitting that which in turn caused Hinata to blush with the both of them looking away from each other.

_"Alright Hinata, this is your chance it's now or never!"_ She thought to herself and let out a shaky breath of air, turned to Naruto feeling the stuttering picking back up. At the same time the heat on her face was rising!

"N-N-N-Naruto-k-k-kun if it w-w-w-will be al-al-al-alright. That y-y-y-you could come over to my house tomorrow?" She asked while closing her eyes tightly trying to fight the fainting spell that was starting to creep up on her. Feeling someone putting a hand on her chin caused her to let out an eep then snap her eyes open, to see a smiling Naruto looking back at her and nodded to her offer.

"Sure thing Hinata I'll come and visit you, during the morning or day?" He asked seeing the girl getting a huge hopeful smiled and hugged the boy tightly to her causing him to blush at the feeling of her chest rubbing against his elbow. _"Don't be a pervert don't be a pervert!"_ He thought to himself and trying to figure out why Hinata is making him feel like this.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Naruto! Come to my house near 11am okay!" She said excitedly while shaking his hands up and down, to which the boy said he would be there on time and blushed from Hinata actually kissing him on the forehead and heard the girl eep from what she did, quicker than he could blink she was already half out from the village, but she then turned around and shouted towards Naruto with a genuine smile. "Oh and Naruto I really love the fox ears!" She exclaimed out loud and left.

"Eh heh seeing Hinata smiled like that makes me feel funny, and glad that she liked my fox ears." Then everything went silent as his arm that was behind his head reached up to the top of his head and feeling something new that had never been there before his eyes slowly opened and the smile disappeared from his shock expression with wide eyes. "NANIII, I've got fox ears!" He screamed while running down the streets of Konoha creating a huge dust cloud behind him with a crow flying by.

"Cahole Cahole!" The crow then chuckled at the end disappearing from view. Naruto knew now that he should really dig deep into the scroll and figure out why he now had fox ears. It also explained the strange looks he had been getting. "And now Hinata's family is going to see me with these." He whined trying everything to hide the ears with transformation Jutsu's only to find out that they would not disappear. "I think I should really take Kakashi-sensei's offer." He shouted out into the night. For tomorrow he will be quite busy with Hinata's family and getting to know why this is happening to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Chapter 3 beta and edited by C nlew.  
><strong>

**XXX  
><strong>

**Chapter 3: The Council decision for the Chuunin exam and the visit to the Hyuuga clan house! **

Early in the morning some could say that they aren't an early bird to wake up this crazy hour especially when no one is even awake, minus the guards that patrol over the village. Right now though there was a meeting going on at the Council building where the civilians and ninja's clan heads came to either an agreement or an argument over some debate. Or what is right for the village while some announcements and news are shared in this very building.

The big debate for today was like every other debate and arguments that plagued the ninja side of the council

"We should not let the demon do as he pleases!"

"He is ruining the honor of our hero the fourth by running around causing mischief!"

"We should kill him while we still have the chance"

"SHUT UP!" The third Hokage yelled out, quieting the entire room to silence while he lifted the white and red Kage hat. Rubbing his temples from the migraine he gets whenever the subject that gets brought up in these meetings is; Naruto did this, Naruto did that. Honest to Kami where the hell do they get these kinds of insights and information from.

For the sake of all that is holy the boy doesn't even enter anywhere near their town district or anywhere near their houses! Then again they probably purposely go out of their way to spy on the boy to come up with bad excuses and reasons of killing slash getting rid of him.

"Before we continue on to why we are really here, are there any other questions or requests that do not involve Naruto in any shape, form, or presence?" The third asked leering out towards the civilian side of the council seeing a few hands raised and a whole lot that weren't. "Alright then what are your requests?"

A pink haired woman stood up tapping some papers onto the desk in front of her and cleared her throat. "Well my type of request does involve Naruto in a way Hokage but nothing as this killing him or banishing him. But more concern for his safety" she started to explain seeing how Sarutobi was just absent mindedly tapping his fingers together unfazed for anything that Sakura's mother will inform him.

Stretching out the shirt around her neck and breathed out. Making sure to carefully time this right and make it not sound like that it is to prevent the demon bastard from improving his skills or banishing him from the village. "Well it has come to my attention from what my daughter Sakura explained to me, that Naruto viciously attacked Sasuke during their time off using an unknown Jutsu." She said feeling proud that Naruto would get in trouble for harming the last Uchiha in the village, getting murmurs and whispers from the civilian council along with the elders just shaking their heads at the performance, or at least that what she wanted to think.

Hiashi, the Hyuuga clan head closed his white eyes, folded his arms and connecting his hands in his white robe thought through the information that she gave out while opening one eye towards a man with his hair styled like a pineapple, who nodded in his direction understanding that there were a few loose ends in the story that they were being told. Letting out a low sigh and shook his head he really wished that he hadn't canceled Hinata's somewhat invitation for Naruto to come to the clan household. Deep down he really cared for the boy and noticed how any time Hinata was around him, she changed ever so slightly and showed more courage and determination that came from her mother. Then again he never actually said he canceled the visit did he? Oh well if he didn't then by all means. Let Hinata enjoy herself with Naruto and Hanabi. Yeah he can definitely see a nightmare happening once he enters the house.

"So I figure that it will probably be in our best interest that Naruto was to be removed from the squad so this little conflict between him and Sasuke won't rise to an unhealthy fight between the two." She finished feeling proud for the story and excuse to keep the boy from advancing, or at least keeping the last Uchiha alive and that the demon brat wouldn't be killing the holy of the elite clan.

Some of the ninja side of the council were all thinking it through in their heads and carefully examining the clues that were given to them. Tsume, the Inazuka clan head of the group just tsk and ignored the request of removing Naruto from the team, hell if the boy did beat the Uchiha pup then by all means, good for him. That will lower the over inflated ego of the spoiled boy. Although she was curious about this Jutsu that the little pup had used against Sasuke.

Shikaku, the Nara clan head was a very intelligent man with an I.Q over 200. They said Nara's are very intelligent clan but tended to see most things as being too troublesome or just don't have the motivation to do the things that aren't deemed troublesome. He held his hands together with fingers touching softly to another with his eyes close. Reading into the information that was given to them and kept coming up with solutions that Naruto and Sasuke will someday take their rivalry a little too far. It could also endanger the villagers and their own teammates. But he also saw through the somewhat white lie and truth within the story, Mrs. Haruno wanted to hold back Naruto's ninja skills and keep him away from any improvements for the near future.

Second she probably knew about the future Chuunin exams that were coming closer and closer by the week. That or she just wants her daughter to be with Sasuke alone. So many variables that it's just too troublesome to even bother with it. Oh well even they did got Naruto off of Squad seven the Hokage can always go with his original plan and put Naruto with either Team Miakuno or Team Asuma. Since Ino Haku and Mia enjoy the boys presence along with Asuma; Shikamaru and Choji who will gladly take him under their wing. Then again it might be better to put Naruto with Team Miakuno.

Sarutobi who is looking around at the council in the room which was filled with hush whispers along with debating and making out some points to what Miss Haruno said. Leaning back on his chair he thought it through himself. Lately from the reports he had been getting from Kakashi, Sasuke had been threatening and attacking Naruto as of late on the account a Jutsu clash they did yesterday. Apparently from what Kakashi said, young Naruto performed a Water Jutsu that Kakashi hasn't gotten time to teach Naruto on the account of the council keeping the sensei on a leash for training just Sasuke.

The Water Jutsu that Naruto performed was very rare and thought to not exist after the destruction of the Whirlpool village. Sarutobi couldn't help but chuckle from all the praise Kakashi gave to the orange wearing ninja and requested that whatever scroll Naruto found for this Jutsu it be important for the Hokage to start explaining things to Naruto about his heritage, along with finding someone to help the boy to learn how to control his chakra better. This he didn't like that well. He kept the secret of Naruto's heritage and clan for over 12 years there were so many times he wanted to tell the boy. But just could not tell him. Especially with whom his mother and father are and the enemies that will probably go after him once news of his heritage will be given out.

"Ahem I'm sorry did you say something Koharu?" Sarutobi asked to one of the elders while shaking his thoughts out of the problem for now, he will probably tell Naruto after the Chuunin exams is over.

The old woman pursed her lips to the side a bit knowing how once the Hokage goes into his train of thought, a very deep one mind you, it becomes a bit difficult to get him to respond. And since the matter at hand was Naruto, Sarutobi caring and love for the boy meant no bounds along with the village and Konoharmaru.

"I was saying Hokage that half of the civilian's side of the council is waiting for your decision on removing Naruto from Team seven, so this way Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno won't get harm from any disputes the boy has with his teammates." she explained while leaning back in the chair a bit. "If you ask me and Homura, we believe that it could very well benefit for Naruto to leave team seven if this dispute. And I'm sure everyone here agrees, takes to a level where we have no control over the two boys from harming the others and villagers alike." She explained getting some nods of approval and mix feelings about the situation of said two boys. Sarutobi looking at his old friends saw a small knowing smirk on their faces in his direction. He couldn't help but sigh. _"Damn they are good. I see what they did there! And their right if this fight between the two boys were to scale to that level might be better to actually take Naruto off from the team and put him on a different squad to watch over him. Koharu, Homura you still got it after all these years"_ He thought and chuckle to himself.

"Alright then we all agree of Naruto being removed from Team Seven, after the Chuunin exams of course. So this way the boy will have at least a whole two months to stay with his teammates?" He asked around the room. Seeing how pleased the civilians were while at the same time half of the ninja side was displeased about this agreement. "Then it is done, okay speaking of Chuunin exams and know that if I was to forbid Naruto from entering the test then how can he prove his worth to the village? That he isn't this demon that you all believe to be!" He quickly added and raised his voice to shut up the civilian's side that were all sweat drop and raise their hands defenselessly. Hey the damn demon brat can go and get himself killed in the exams by all means but if he does prove to be not the demon fox. Then they have got a lot of apologizing to do. Nah they just wanted to decapitate the boys head and mount it on their walls.

Once the explanation and proper events were being told about the upcoming Chuunin exams along with the Kazekage of the land of winds that was also taking part of the event as well since his children were going to compete in the exams that is taking place here in Konoha. While also getting some of the civilians to open up their venders to everyone that even included Naruto. He then warned them that if he were to find out that any miss treatment becomes or befalls on Naruto they can go and kiss their business good bye!

"Though we have to ask one more thing from you Hokage." Announced Mrs. Haruno who had both hands under her chin in a thinking poise. Seeing Sarutobi nod in her direction she took this as her cue to continue on what she was about to say. "My daughter brought up a very interesting fact about Naruto having fox ears on his head. Now I know he is a prankster and all since we all have been victims of said pranks."

Which she just cover her forehead a bit more with her hair seeing everyone nodding and agreeing that they have been targets of the boy's pranks. But this raised a lot of questions in the room and that is mostly the fox ears. "Have you heard anything about this? Or a Jutsu that could make the boy have fox ears."

Sarutobi blinking his eyes from this new, odd information which seemed to follow Naruto a lot lately this news about fox ears on the boy's head was definitely new to him. Actually Kakashi wrote about it in his reports. Damn he thought how the hell did he miss that? "I was probably informed but neglected to read about it. But even then the closest thing to a Jutsu that will give fox like ears that I know of would be Mia Hyuuga's summoning contract and I will say this, she isn't planning to teach anyone, not even her students that Jutsu unless she deems them worthy." He explained to which everyone started nodding their heads.

"Okay just wanted to make sure that's all." Mrs. Haruno announced.

Once the meeting was over and everyone started to leave the room. Hiashi who was about to go out through the doors suddenly got called. "If you can wait a moment Hiashi I wanted to discuss some things before you go." Asked the Hokage, to which Hiashi couldn't help but smile knowing that Sarutobi knew about Naruto visiting his house today from Hinata's invitation. Turning around he faced the man who kept smiling to the byakkugan user.

"If there is anything at all that you need Hokage I will try and answer as much as possible." Hiashi spoke up while bowing down and back up to show respect to Sarutobi. Who chuckle and wave off the formality he gave off.

"I heard that Naruto was invited by young Hinata yesterday?" The response he got was a chuckle and a nodding Hyuuga. "I'll bet it took a lot out of Hinata to do that huh?" He joked, which Hiashi couldn't help but express some laughter to the Hokage.

"It was truly interesting to see Hinata passing out right when she came through the door. Before we could worry if she got attacked some of the servants were laughing a bit loud from Hinata saying that she finally invited Naruto over. Course I would've cancel it from having this meeting. But I figure give Hinata a chance you know?" He said smiling at the same time not making eye contact from the Hokage. Who proceeded by patting the clan heads shoulders.

"That is very kind of you and yeah I remember how shy you were to asking your wife out at the time. So anyway I believe you know what my request is then?"

With a nod and a small grin and answer. "Yes you want me to see if these fox ears are his alone and not the Kyuubi's correct? I'll see what I can do if I can't get to my house in time though I will then ask one of the servants to see if there was anything out of the normal. "

"That's all I asked. Now ahem if you excuse me Kakashi wanted to explain something about Naruto's Jutsu he perform that stopped Sasuke's fireball Jutsu." He explained with both of them bowing they left the room to head off towards their destinations.

"Hmm, this could be a little bit troublesome. If the boy and Sasuke were to have a rivalry of that magnitude, then the village would be in danger." Said a man cover in bandages, just looking around the empty council room devising a plan to keep the civilians from harming the poor boy or get in a secret notion of banishment. His name is Danzo, a long term teammate and friend of Sarutobi. These two worked in a secretive sort of way for example. Danzo devise an organization called 'Root Anbu' under the thirds nose and said organization got disbanded from the use of forcing someone to lose their memories or become mindless drones that work and serve only under his commands.

He was a bit furious about this but then understood why. No Ninja is able to show their true strength by taking away their will and soul. So he kept root up and running even from the Hokage. But made sure that he actually treats them the way Hokage treats his Anbu units.

Now Danzo had nothing against Naruto at all and he could say he was very proud that the boy found a Jutsu that could fight back a powerful fireball Jutsu that is from an Uchiha's blood. A lot of thought process was going through his head wondering if Naruto found a scroll some time during his mission to Wave.

He had read the reports and had studied it for any misleading information, apparently neither Kakashi nor Mia described Naruto performing any type of Jutsu like that against the mind controlled Haku. He would have to ask the Yamanaka then, since she was still conscious at the time and had supported the blonde hair ninja. Now another thing had raised a question.

Leaning over the desk in front of him folding his hands together. He was curious what Miss Haruno meant by the Jinchurikii having fox ears on his head? Would've been more helpful if her useless daughter gave more Intel then just have fox ears. Sensing a nearby presence, he shifted his head slightly to the right. "Did you find our Hokage to be?" He asked to the tall man wearing a blank masked.

"Hai, and the information that was giving today is true. Young Uzumaki has what looks like orange fox ears on the top of his head. Also while gathering Intel from the villagers that a little girl who scratched his ear yesterday told me they felt real, if my opinion can be giving sir?" The man asked which Danzo nodded his approval. "It is just like the third Hokage said; they act just like the after effects of Mia's summoning Jutsu by giving her real fox ears and a tail, although there were no tails that could be proven."

"Alright thanks for the information, keep gathering details from Uzumaki I'm starting to believe there something else in the works for him to get those. Oh and congrats on the baby, umm Mizu right?" to which he got a nod. "Ah okay your dismiss say hi to the misses for me" he said seeing the man chuckle a bit and shushin away. He then looked towards the door where Hokage and Hiashi left. "Maybe we should put Naruto Uzumaki on that team. Things just got a bit more interesting."

XXX

With Naruto at the Hyuuga clan household

Naruto let out a long drawn out whistle seeing the clan's gates and the Hyuuga guards standing in front of them un-moving. He knew Hinata lived at such a place before when he was young. But actually seeing it in person is kind of intimidating from first glance.

"Don't eat the rice balls." One of the Hyuuga chuckled out when Naruto went to pass them, taking a glance at the Hyuuga who quickly looked away and back into that statue like form. He just shrugged his shoulders and took the suggestion in mind while he entered the gates. He couldn't believe how beautiful it is on the inside with pottery flowers line up in sets of twos and in rows on each side of the walk way. Couple walks ahead he could see what looked like a Koi fish pond with a small red wooden bridge that lead to the main house door. The house itself looked like one of those Chinese mansions that he had read about in mangas and books at the book stands. Taking a deep breath and hoping that he doesn't look out of place the fox ears on his head. He couldn't believe that nothing worked or that there were no Jutsu's that could hide them. He had stayed up half the night yesterday trying to figure out how the hell to get rid of them. Only to fail and realize that Jutsu he used and read up on said it was permanent and that no henge will be able to hide the said Jutsu effects. Oh well at least Hinata liked them he thought with a goofy grin the scratching and rubbing she gave to his ears were very nice and affectionate!

"Don't eat the rice balls." He heard the Hyuuga's whisper to him causing him to turn to them. Only to see that they weren't standing in front of the gate and just knocked on the door. While said two Hyuuga's were holding in their chuckles standing on guard duty was tiring sometimes but ever since Naruto came by and had gotten tricked by some students in class, saying that Hinata was capture by the Hyuuga's at the same time informing him that she was a Princess who was in need of rescuing.

When the boy came up to the guards they were surprised at the confidence he showed and announced to them that he will save Princess Hinata from the evil clutches of the Hyuuga's. The two guards just blinked and raise an eye brow at the boy to only realize that it must be a game he was playing. Only at the end after having a fake fight with the boy to enter while actually succeeded in evading all of the Hyuuga's in the compound. Minus Hiashi of course!

Little Naruto somehow avoided the byakkugan eyes and manage to reach the Hyuuga gates only to get caught by little Neji, Hinata's cousin. Who saw the boy enter the house and wanted to play along with the boy and said that he was hired to keep watch on Princess Hinata from outsiders. Boy those were the days; they really wished the orange clad Ninja would visit more often. They had fun with the boy.

"How long you think it will take for something wrong to happen?" asked the second guard who was trying his best to hold in his laughter.

"I say once Hanabi gets involved that's when things will start to get hectic." The other replied joining with his friend in trying to hold in their laughter.

Knocking on the door and waiting for anyone to answer Naruto started roaming his eyes around to check out the scenery and remembered the good time he had here when he was tricked into thinking that Hyuuga's were evil only to find out they are a very fun bunch to hang out with. Well minus the elders and some who gave him that 'kill the demon' look. But Hinata, her father, and half of the clan really enjoyed his presence and said that he was fun to hang out with. Of course he had only visited the one time and had kept his distance ever since he heard that Hinata was almost kidnapped by some ninjas; with some of the villagers blame him for her bad luck.

He had gone to apologize to Hiashi a week later to find out the guy was confused about the apologies and just comforted the boy by saying that it wasn't his fault and surprisingly, said that if it wasn't for his infiltration into the Hyuuga house and having all the clan members alerted from his playful escapade! They wouldn't have been able to save Hinata if they weren't all alarmed that somebody could get past the all-seeing Byakkugan, at the same time encouraging the boy to hang out with Hinata much as possible. _"Course that part was the hardest. Considering the teachers all resented me, Hmm maybe Hinata's dad might know of the scroll also?"_ He thought to himself adding more people to his very, very short list of who might know about the Uzumaki scroll. Hearing the door opening and a Hyuuga woman looking down at the boy with confusion and tilt of her head Naruto grin up to her and smiled. "Hi is Hinata home? She wanted me to visit and I think I am a little late." He explained bashfully rubbing the back of his head to see the Hyuuga woman said Kawaii while she showed him inside.

"Not to fret Uzumaki-san you arrive a bit earlier than expected so we have been waiting for you just in case. Hinata will be arriving soon to meet you. If you will excuse me I have some duties to do." She explained and bowed to him and left, but not before saying. "Oh and don't eat the rice balls."

He was about to asked why only to see that she was gone, he scratched the side of his cheeks with a raised eye brow. Chuckling nervously from all this talk about not eating the rice balls? He then heard some thumping of footsteps then an eep from the left. He turned his attention to the right and slightly blushed. There's Hinata breathing a bit and hanging off her knees her black long sleeve top hung a bit showing a small view of her cleav- he shook his head and started mentally slapping himself. He was not a pervert, he kept telling himself in his head over and over. But Hinata acting to cute like that he can't keep his eyes away from her.

"Na…Naruto-kun! You really came to visit!" She happily said shaking hands with the boy. Who nodded and accepted the handshake.

"Of course Hinata I always keep my promises. Wow so this is where you live huh? It's been awhile since I was here." He said taking his shoes off before he went to step on the clean wooded floors. Hinata blushed and looked away surprised Naruto still remember the day he pretended to rescue her from this house.

"Ano, you…you want a tour of the house?" She asked nervously and then smiled. Seeing how eager the boy's head nodded before they went to take the tour she was confused of why the fox ears were still there. Seeing the confuse look on her face he bashfully rubbed the back of his head.

"Apparently this Jutsu I used turned out to have a permanent after effect, and I can't seem to dispel it at all." He raised his voice a bit and let out a disgruntle sigh. Only to hear Hinata giggle slightly making him shift his eyes up to her lavender ones.

"Well, if it's any consolation Naruto-kun I think it makes you look really cute, especially with your whisker marks." She exclaimed while her face fully turned red and felt like fainting right on the spot, only to get hugged by Naruto causing her face to turn an even darker shade of red and then smiled when he thanked her and pulled away. "R-r-r-right the tour, well come on Naruto-kun! Wonder if you will remember most of the place?" She asked and wondered with Naruto saying he will try his best to answer if he did or did not remember of the place. Walking side by side down through the halls with Hinata showing and explaining some of the places they went through as kids only to be ignorant about a little girl who peeked out from behind the wall. To see her sister walking with a blonde boy in an orange jumpsuit that really showed itself with her sisters long sleeve black shirt and pants that she wears when she was training by herself. So she decided to follow them and see what was up.

After some time during the tour Hinata and Naruto would joke and laugh with each other saying how some of the things they ran into or accidently made some messes with some loose paints and cleaning supply that Naruto tumble over and trip over, finding an escape route from the house with Hinata trying her best to find some exits too. Only for them to always end up at either her room, the garden or her dads study room. The two were having a good time with each other, Naruto was even surprised himself at how much he was enjoying the tour! Since he wasn't one to be patient and more outgoing was having a blast. Though he couldn't help but that they were being followed so after the two made a turn. He stops Hinata for a bit, surprising the girl by telling her that someone was following them.

Taking a peek around the corner so that they wouldn't be spotted, Hinata let out a small giggle and explained to Naruto that the little Hyuuga girl wearing a grey T-shirt and long grey pants was her sister Hanabi. Naruto had to grin at the curious girl who was following them probably wondering who her older sister's friend was and why he was here was the thoughts that were going through the little girl's head, since it was unheard of for an outsider to visit the Hyuuga household. Hearing their stomachs growling Hinata decided that they should go ahead and eat lunch while the mean time told Naruto that if Hanabi came by to get along with her.

With a playful salute to his purple hair tour guide he jokingly said causing Hinata to earn some more smiles and lead them towards the dining hall with Hanabi right behind them.

XXX

Now here he was sitting Indian style at the small table he was told by Hinata to wait patiently at for her to get the food ready and from the scents he smelled he could tell she was making ramen for him and cinnamon buns for herself. He couldn't help but rubbed his ears in bashfulness "_Hinata is doing all this for me; I know I'm a guest but she shouldn't go through all this trouble for me. I know! Maybe if Kurenai-sensei allows it I could ask if Hinata wants to train with me tomorrow! Now, should I try and teach her some of the Uzumaki Jutsu?"_ He thought to himself and cross his arms tilting his head left and right thinking and complementing if he should teach one or not. Eh why not he thought sooner or later he will have to teach someone the clan Jutsu sometime in the future.

He heard a small squeak of cute coming from the halls and knew who exactly it was! Leaning to the side a bit he saw Hanabi quickly hiding behind the sliding door afraid that she got caught from the boy. "It's alright Hanabi you can come out! I know your there Hinata told me about ya." The boy called out to the young girl who slowly peak her head from the door and decided to walk in with the Hyuuga manner her pale eyes staring at the boy who was just grinning towards the young girl. "Heh hi there my name is Uzumaki Naruto!" He announced holding his hand out for a handshake which the girl grin a bit and accepted the offer.

"Greetings Naruto-san. I wasn't aware that you would be visiting I would've dress more properly for the occasion." She informed while sitting down a cross from him staring at his ears all the while wondering and curious if they were real or not.

"Yeah, they're real, damn Jutsu backed fire on me." He said truthfully which Hanabi moved her head up in understanding she read up on the subject before and felt a little scared of what would happen if a Jutsu would backfire. "So Hanabi, what are you into these days?" He asked with a sincere smiled causing the girl to blinked a bit and let out a small blush by looking down. Nobody ever asked her that question to be perfectly honest she didn't know how to reply.

"I'm into…well…Bird watching." She blushed feeling ashamed for such a hobby that she got into. Then blinked at Naruto for still holding that smile of his.

"Cool sort of like Shikamaru with his cloud watching though yours sounds more entertaining than watching clouds." He joked while said boy in question sneezed.

Meanwhile with said boy.

Looking around him only seeing that Choji was next to him eating his chips he then mumble under his breath. "What a drag."

Back with Naruto and Hanabi at the dining room.

Hanabi couldn't help but express more of her grin to Naruto. _"I see why Onee-chan likes the boy; he makes you feel happy by just being around him. He said the Jutsu backfired on him right. So maybe that means there's a way to cancel it out." _She thought to herself using her byakkugan eyes while staring at a confused Naruto who saw Hanabi using her clan's bloodline to see his from what Hinata explain to him during the tour chakra points that were inside of him and can see through anything. Which brought up a question?

"Hey Hanabi I have a question?" He asked to the girl who blinked in confusion.

"Yes Naruto-san?"

"The byakkugan can see everything right?"

"Yes that what our eyes can do when using our Kekkei Gankai. Why?"

"Well, not to sound embarrassing but does that also means that you can see through people's clothes?" He asked with a blushed at the same time causing Hanabi to quickly close her eyes and covering them with a deep blush on her face shaking her head not realizing that he could be right! The byakkugan technique can see everything and even Chakra points but that also means the person without clothes.

"Kyaa, I am never looking at Otou-san the same way again with these on!" she cried out in a slight panic hearing how Naruto tried to calm her down panicky saying that he wasn't really sure if it was true or not and that he heard kids whisper about it at school. Only for him to deadpan from the chuckles he was getting from the little girl who pointed at him with tears of laughter in her eyes. "Sorry Naruto-san I couldn't help but joke with ya. No the Byakkugan can't see through peoples' clothes." She explained

_"Although doesn't help that we can see every outline of their bodies though. I was meaning to ask Otou-san about that?"_

She then blinked her eyes and started leaning back from a grinning Naruto. "So Hyuuga's do like to play jokes! Well Hanabi time to teach you a lesson!" He then jump to the girl and started tickling her playfully with her crying out in laughter and playfully calling out for help. Hinata hearing the disturbance came rushing out to the dining hall with the tray of food to find that Naruto and Hanabi were tickling wrestling each other trying to get one to submit only to stop and look up at the girl who flinched from their stares at the same time before making a mess put the tray down on the table and jump the girl!

Joining the tickling fest everyone was having a blast and couldn't stop from what they're doing only to have Neji coming rushing in from the cries of playful helps and laughter Rushing and slamming the slider door open froze in place at the same time causing the three to stop in a very un-predicament position. Hinata laying on her back facing up towards Neji Naruto on top of her where his hands were mere inches from her chest with Hanabi on top a cross Naruto her pants moved a bit slightly almost showing more than Neji wanted to think off. His eye brows were twitching very profusely.

"Naruto, what do you think you are doing?" He asked with a deathly tone in his voice for said boy's fox ears lay flat against his head from the tone of death, he gulped and chuckled nervously.

"Umm tickling Hanabi and Hinata in a tickle fight?" he said innocently.

Hiashi after finally getting some things done and getting some clan business all settle. Walked inside the house and started heading towards the dining room only to jump to side from a screaming Naruto shouting out apologies to Neji and explaining something he couldn't understand from the girl like shrills while he watch Neji come running behind him with Byakkugan blazing, threatening to kill Naruto for what he was doing with Hinata and Hanabi to have said Hinata following behind Neji telling him that they were only joking around!

He just let out a happy sigh; glad his family was once again being lively and entered the dining hall. Then laughed a bit from Naruto saying he didn't know his hands were that close to Hinata he may have join Neji in the chase if he knew Naruto was going to be a bit frisky with Hinata but hearing about the tickle fight he pictured the event in his head and nodded in understanding. Hinata on the ground Naruto on top of her and in between Hanabi while during the tussle and freezing in place when Neji charged in causing Naruto to stop near Hinata's chest while Hanabi pants probably got pulled slightly from them wrestling.

Sitting down next to Hanabi nodding to her, she looked like she was in deep thought he just grabbed some food that was placed on the table reaching for the rice ball. At the same time flinched from Naruto rushing out the door screaming his head off with Neji grabbing some kunais and started throwing them to Naruto saying that a special spot will be cut off.

"So Naruto has been good to you today Hanabi." Hiashi asked his youngest daughter who beamed a smile towards her dad at the while nodding, he chuckled and took a quick sip of his drink.

"Yes Otou-san. Um what are…breasts?" She asked innocently causing Hiashi to spit out his drink and go into a coughing fit. Never expecting his youngest daughter to ask him that question at the same time said that Neji-nee-san shouted those words to Naruto for having his hands near Hinata. The one thing that nobody will ever see the head clan do in his years of leading. He fainted from pure shock of Hanabi asking the question! That and a piece of the rice ball he was eating. Hinata doesn't make good rice balls was the warning from the guards and servant.

"Otou-san, was it something that I said?" Hanabi asked while trying to get her father back up. All the while Naruto is still screaming throughout the village along with explosions and weapons clashing. With Naruto shouting "I'm sorry!" Then all you heard was him screaming along with an explosion. From then on he would never do a tickle fight with girls again, especially with an over protective cousin!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Chapter 4 beta and edited by C nlew. Again I want to thank them for taking their time beta reading and editing the chapters.  
><strong>

**XXX  
><strong>

**Chapter 4: Training with the Girls**

It had to be the most hellish week for Naruto having been in all kinds of predicaments for the past couple of days, first off would have to be the mission in land of waves where his own squad team mistreated and attacked him for just trying to prove his point of being stronger than Sasuke!

Then there was Sakura, how she ever turned out like that he will never know, that and it was a very low blow of her to spit on him and then kick him while he was still recovering from Sasuke's very powerful kick to the face! Never had he felt so powerless or useless. All he wanted to do at that point is to die right there and now after he ran away. But then he remembered all the faces that would be very sad if that were to happen to him.

Hinata, Haku, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Iruka-sensei, the third Hokage, Mia-sensei, and Kakashi-sensei even the people at Ichiraku's would be devastated if the boy were to be/go KIA or MIA! Although if it hadn't been for Sasuke and Sakura's mistreatment at Tazuna's house he would have never found the lost village of Uzushiogakure where the Uzumaki's once resided at and probably his parents as well! He even got luckier to being able to find the secret scroll of the Uzumaki clan secret Jutsu. Though he only skims through a bit of the list and having trouble utilizing the Bubble Bomb Jutsu.

He could now see why Kakashi-sensei had told him that he should find someone who was specialized in that type of Jutsu. He'd been at it for almost a week now, still making no progress of getting the control down for the Jutsu he is trying to perfect! That and he couldn't keep himself from being blown backwards and crashing into anything that was behind him. Heck, even some help from Hinata had done nothing; the poor girl got a full blown crash course in what being a human rocket felt like. "_Though, I wouldn't be lying if I said that the impacts were soft. GAH Naruto stop that!" He thought to himself shaking his head to get any perverseness out of his mind!_

In all honest he thought both him and Hinata were having trouble somewhat at keeping their Chakra control in check for this Jutsu. Yup he showed her the Uzumaki clan secret scroll and started teaching her how to use one of their clan Jutsu, surprisingly after explaining and telling her to not tell anyone including her dad. Well at least if he feels like Hiashi either knows about the Uzumaki's or if he is ready to go back there to face the wrath of poke of fury Neji!

Ever since that tickle fight between Hinata and Hanabi along with getting to know Hanabi a bit more when he continued his visits and secretly hoping Neji wasn't home. The boy may have been his friend but sometimes Neji takes paranoia a little too far with his protection of his cousins.

Well back to the point of getting to know the family more he notice lately that Hanabi was really into wanting to know what kind of hobby's Naruto was into along with the fact she too wanted to have those fox ears of his only to pout a bit when Naruto said that it was a Uzumaki clan secret. Of course he should have not said that out loud to the girl but seeing her nod in understanding and surprisingly mature for her age for saying.

_"Ah a clan secret, then it's quite alright Naruto-kun. We Hyuuga's or clan members in the village know of the importance of clan secrets. Though I really do wish I had those fox ears." Hanabi said, mopping at the end. The boy was surprised to hear her say 'kun' at the end of his name. Then again he had been a regular visitor there and dare he say felt like he was always being watch by the little girl who waited in front of the door with her Byakkugan on, actively staring at the door. He still felt a little un-comfortable with those eyes of theirs considering that they can see almost anything and everything in a 360 radius surrounding them, that and he could've sworn that Hinata was using them for a different reason when they hang out with each other._

Anyway, on his last visit to the Hyuuga compound he found both Hinata and Hanabi out in their training fields for their daily clan heir battleship. Course he got scorn and distain looks from the elders, well three of the elders, the rest just brighten up with smiles to see the boy and how active both girls and Neji were being lately, hell even Hiashi smiled big to the boy and playfully threaten him that if he and his girls were to tickle fight again to make sure that it was at a low level of normality. The boy was confused at first then paled after hearing that, while he already knew that his hands had been dangerously close to Hinata's chest but what he didn't realize was that Hanabi's pants had been pulled down slightly during their tussle!

Seeing Hinata lose to Hanabi for the rightful place of clan heir put a bad taste in his mouth for how Hiashi had to act indifferent between the two girls, praising Hanabi while scolding Hinata for her failure. But boy did he get a kick at the girls smiling face that only Hiashi knew about. Apparently the family members were playing a game to the elders' un-knowing eyes that on the same week. Hanabi will suddenly show great skills and strength against Hinata while Hinata tries to not overdue any damage to the young girl. While for the next week Hinata will start over throwing her younger sister in the skill department as well as Hanabi purposely not trying to hurt Hinata. It was more brilliant than most of his own pranks and he had been doing those for years! Bravo is all the word he could describe for their charade against the elders.

After watching and witnessing that beautiful display of stage play Naruto was now walking down the streets with Hinata next to him both discussing what they should do about the Uzumaki scroll and how they were going to get their chakra control to a degree of mastering the Jutsus inside of it.

"Have you talked to the Hokage yet Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata, looking towards the boy of her dreams and couldn't help but smile from the way he scrounges up his face in that cute thinking pout of his, to add even more to the cuteness his ears would sometimes twitch or flinch a bit when something blows on them or whenever he was in deep thought.

The Konoha streets were bustling and booming with excitement and preparations were also being put together for the future Chuunin exams that was about to start, where all the new Genin ninjas go and test their skills, teamwork, and wits to become the rank of Chuunin also if they have the knowledge and the pledge to one day lead their own squad or team out on missions. This though worried Hinata very much since her lack of confidence were still building up she was worried about Naruto not being able to get the rank of Chuunin, since his teammates don't necessary treat him right.

A couple of times when she went out with Naruto they always seem to run into Sasuke Uchiha who would demand that Naruto to fight him, only for Naruto to decline and say that he was busy hanging out with Hinata—c_han_ on their daily walks around Konoha. She was on cloud nine when he announced her name as 'chan' while almost fainting from the suffix used of the words. Though she rarely cussed but it calls for it. Damn, Sasuke did not want to lead up and kept pestering the two during their walk in Konoha getting unwanting and death glaring attentions from the villagers

She is no blind fool; she knew how long the villagers mistreated Naruto or scorned the boy for his presence of just being around them made them sick to their stomachs. She never knew why though and hopefully would someday figure out the reason behind those glares. Thankfully and surprisingly a female Hyuuga along with Haku behind her carrying what looked to be groceries, intervened the situation.

In all her life living at the Hyuuga compound she never saw a more beautiful female Hyuuga she heard from the servants and Neji that there was an Anbu Hyuuga working for the Hokage under the name of Mia Hyuuga, with the description matching too. Shoulder length blue hair spiking up on the back, her pupil-less cerulean eyes glaring at Sasuke. Her outfit was that of normal kimono jacket over top of a very long sleeved floral blue dress along with Anbu leather pants that reaches just underneath her knees.

Mia Hyuuga was Hinata's role model, the young girl always wanted to meet her before. Truth be told she had multiple times during her outings she just never realized Mia was in her Anbu gear hiding in the shadows. Including one day protecting her and Hinata from some drunk villagers who wanted to hurt the girls only to get soak and blown away by a Water Dragon Jutsu!

But seeing her without her Anbu gear on and out in the open protecting her and Naruto from Sasuke was amazing and then it hit her, Mia was Haku's and Ino's sensei! How she never figured this out is beyond her!

Shaking herself out of her thoughts and memories of those many encounters with Sasuke, along with Sakura here and there taunting the two announcing how it was befitting that the two weakest ninjas in the class were always hanging out to make themselves look strong. Boy did Hinata get kicked out of putting those words in her mouth since technically a squad is nothing without their teammates and that even the weakest of Ninja can overcome the most powerful ninja in the world with great teamwork and leadership. Though Sasuke ranted about how nobody could defeat an elite Uchiha including the Hyuuga's or Uzumaki clans. Oh well that's another argument for later.

"I was thinking about asking the old man about the scroll. But every time I try and visit him, he seems to be full or way too busy to see me. Hell! I even asked the elders of where he was at and they didn't know half the time!" He exclaim slapping his arms to his side. Walking down the now decorative street filled with ornaments that were being hung up on the buildings outer doors or windows along with Konoha string flags hanging off from windows ridges or the roofs. Open doors and welcome mats out on the dirt road. Everyone was busy and getting ready for the Chuunin exams along with the leaf symbol hanging from the shops street posts!

Hinata looking down at the ground along with Naruto who did the same, both were really distraught of not finding the third Hokage. Then again they would expect him to be busy for the big event that was coming soon. Both their senseis gave them applications to enter the Chuunin exams along with their teammates, but telling them only to sign the papers if they felt like they were truly ready, of course Naruto sign it right away without hesitant moment! Hinata was deciding at first if she should enter or not.

Her teammates Kiba and Shino explained to her that she doesn't have to enter if she doesn't want to. At the same understanding that they will wait till next Chuunin exams to graduate into Chuunins. She signed the paper after getting home and being tackled down to the ground by Hanabi only for the girl to let out a disappointed sigh. She became attach to Hinata and Naruto's visit so much she would randomly glomp either her or Naruto then stick with them till either had to leave or go out on a mission.

It was a very cute game Hanabi made out of that lately. The reason she signed the papers? Well thanks to the little firecracker that is Hanabi encouraging her to take the test. At the same time hinting that if she ever catches Naruto she could spy on him with her byakkugan showing some hidden spots of his, this cause the girl to blush profusely and faint on the spot. While little later with Neji-nii-san explaining to her that she can prove to herself how far she become by taking these exams while at the same time giving a warning about the survival test of the exams. Hugging both Hanabi and Neji for the encouragement also hearing how that Gai-sensei was also entering Neji's team this year. There was no way she will let her cousin advance farther than her which cause her friendship and bond to grow stronger with Neji as he smirked and said.

_"I look forward to our battle then Hinata-sama. Be warned though, I won't hold back so you better not as well."_

"Ah well, maybe we could go and find Mia-sensei and ask her about the scroll. Since Kakashi-sensei is busy training Sasuke I have no one else to go to." Naruto explained while bringing both his hands behind his head looking up to the sky. Hinata smiled and nodded at the idea he had.

"Alright then Naruto-kun should we go and find her?" With a shout of an okay from Naruto at the same time grabbing her hand! They set off to find the Hyuuga sensei and her students at the training fields that Mia told them to look for her at around 6am to 1pm today. She explain to them that Haku and Ino both wanted to wake up early to get some extra training done before the exams started and humbly invite the two to join them any time. Or join Haku and Ino whenever she's not around!

After sometime looking for said training grounds, along with Naruto grabbing the Uzumaki scroll and tucking it away in his bag. They finally found the training ground that Team Miakuno uses for. It was definitely a beautiful sight if you don't count the small destruction of craters here and there along with shruikens, senbons, and kunais littered all over the place. The two teens let out a short whistle and couldn't believe how much this place was being used. They neglected to see the Water Dragon Jutsu that crashed right in front of them soaking and washing them away from the training fields!

"Ack Naruto, Hinata! I am so sorry; I didn't see you guys there!" Shouted Mia in a very panicked tone once she reached the two teens. She had to let out a nervous chuckle of embarrassment from the glares she was getting from the two of them along with a confused stare at Naruto's fox ears? _"I don't recall giving him my Fox summoning contract? Nor the fact I doubt he even knows about it." _She thought to herself.

Once that little incident was over everyone gathered together on the training field in a single file line of; Hinata, Naruto, Haku, and Ino all staring and waiting for Mia's verdict of the scroll that Naruto had handed to her after some re-assurance from Hinata. He couldn't believe the reaction Mia-sensei had just from seeing the word Uzumaki. Heck the way her hands trembled and slowly griped the scroll as if she didn't want it to break or fall apart carefully opened it and started reading through the scroll.

"So Naruto, Hinata how long have you two been hanging out? I see you two passing by the flower shop a lot lately." Ino asked while leaning forward with a sly grin on her face causing Hinata to turn away and poke her two index fingers together knowing the hint behind that grin. Naruto facing towards Ino smiled brightly causing the girl to blush a bit and once again he counted another Kawaii from yet another girl. But it felt nice hearing it from Haku and Ino.

_"Oh god no, the Kawaii haves sunken into my mind! Curse you permanent fox ears why, why do you doom me so! But yet, it felt really good to hear it from those two. Argh, I have got to get rid of these ears before I become Kawaii myself!" _He thought to himself seeing that Haku started petting his ears to see if they were actually real or not. Along with more kawaiis from the girls around him who beamed at him and turn back to look at Mia-sensei.

"Well Naruto. If it's okay with you that is, I would like to study upon this scroll a bit more with my friend Sho. All in all you found yourself a true Uzumaki clan scroll!" She said giving everyone her own version of Naruto's fox like grin and chuckle from Naruto shouting hoorays and started twirling Hinata around along with Ino and Haku. Causing all girls to blush a bit with their smiles never disappearing. "Although, um I rather you not show this to the Hokage yet."

This caused everyone to widen their eyes at this sudden information from Mia seeing all their confused looked and wondering why he shouldn't she looked down to the ground a bit biting her lip a bit. "Well it's not that I don't want you too. It's just if the council or word got out that you have this scroll. The civilians can easily say that its fake and you probably stole it from either the Uchiha compound. Or the forbidden scroll that was inside the Hokage's office." She announced and explained with a sad tone.

Causing Naruto to actually look down in thought to think it over with the events she just announced.

_"She's right! The council and the old man could easily think or believe that this forbidden scroll is from his office. If I were to show it to him now I could probably wind up in Konoha bars! But wait. Is it alright to keep it a secret from him?"_ Taking a small glance at Mia-sensei he noticed how down she looked from the way her eyes were scanning slowly through every details and every pieces of the scroll. To see if it's truly real and not some hoax scroll then in the corner of her eye. He saw a tear fall. "_She's crying. Then she must've met one of my clan members after all. No wonder she tries to protect me a lot in her Anbu gear."_

Sensing the girls eyes on him he shocked Hinata and Haku the most on the account they knew about this mask he wears to hide his real emotions and feelings to the world. Along with also surprising Ino who couldn't believe how real and pure his face is. It was the look of acceptance and true happiness!

Walking up to Mia-sensei with his true smile shocking the Hyuuga a lot. He gave his fox like grin and thumbs up to her with the words of. "Sure thing Mia-sensei! You can study the scroll more with your friend Sho. I trust you. Believe it!" He said to her with pureness in his words while also adding in a few chuckles to everyone around him by bringing both arms behind his head with open eyes. "Besides that and it will definitely fit the bill for someone to watch the scroll for me during the Chuunin exams!"

Mia couldn't believe it! Naruto actually trusts her to watch and to study over the Uzumaki scroll for him! While un-masking his true feelings to her and said with the purest of hearts and the ever so famous catch phrase of her one Uzumaki friend. The words 'Believe it' meant so much to her ever since she lost her friend from the Kyuubi attack. To hear Naruto said it must mean he is putting all his trust into her. With a strong proud nod to the boy she smiled and made an announcement.

"Alright then Naruto and thank you for trusting in me for this task. I will allow you permission to teach my students and Hinata ONE C-rank Jutsu from this scroll is that okay?" She asked with wink. Knowing how easily excited Naruto gets for learning a new Jutsu and hearing how she wanted him to each Ino and Haku a Jutsu from the scroll made him even more excited! That and if Mia sensei is allowing it that mean Haku Hinata and Ino can actually benefit from the scroll itself!

After explaining some things to her and saying how Hinata and him were having trouble completing the Bubble Bomb Jutsu Mia looked through the scroll of the Jutsu and discover that Naruto missed one very value point and key to finishing the Jutsu without blowing yourself away. You have to be a pure Water affinity user to complete the Jutsu he was about to groan out. But stop when Mia then explain to him that the reason it was difficult for him and a use of those Chakra papers to figure out what elements everyone is. He found out the reason for such a powerful backlash from the Jutsu is because his wind nature seeps itself into the Jutsu to intensify the power outage and destruction ratio.

Till then Mia told him only to use that Jutsu for a very tough opponent or when he knows he would fall off from a high cliff. Before she left to leave it to them to train for now. She chose another Jutsu for him to try after she heard from Ino that he used a chain like Jutsu to save Haku and a quick demonstration from the boy. Who used it effortlessly while tying up all three girls without a problem, Mia had to say she was very impress and that she knew nobody who could do that let alone ever seeing it herself. So checking the rank of the Jutsu to be surprised that it had no rank or what amount of chakra is supposed to be used. That and the ink was a bit dry for the level of said Jutsu she decided to go ahead and have Naruto to learn one more C-rank from the scroll along with the others choosing theirs as well which were.

C-Rank for Naruto: Wind Style Crescent slashes_ "This Jutsu uses the casters legs and arms as weapons to enhance their physical abilities and create wind like crescent blades with each down like karate chops and kicks. The use of their wind affinity also increases their agility for a short period of time"_

C-Rank for Hinata: Water Style Razor wheels _"This Jutsu uses the casters Body and Arms as a way to direct the water around the user and form razor sharp wheels from each cartwheel and full motion swinging of arms. The Jutsu power depends how close the user is to the opponent and weakens how far away they are from their opponent as well"_

C-Rank for Haku: Water style: Icicle waves _"The Jutsu combines the user wind affinity to cause small rushing of water and then freezing the water into ice while said ice spikes up from the ground. Slow moving Jutsu and not so powerful against fast opponents but when used being surrounded. Then the caster can create a 360 icicle spikes around them. Uses up more chakra this way caution is advised!"_

Though there was a down side Ino couldn't learn any of the Jutsu that were listed. Since her element affinity hasn't shown itself yet from the chakra papers meaning that for now she is a Genjutsu ninja or a Medic Ninja. Feeling a little down casted Ino then snap her fingers and asked if there were any Kunai technique in the scroll for poison or any other means to use chakra. Nodding in understanding Mia looked a bit deeper into the scroll and couldn't find much for Ino taste except for some KenJutsu skills. Which Ino asked what does KenJutsu means seeing the confusion on Ino's face Mia smiled and started explaining to Ino that KenJutsu or Sword Techniques are those for ninja's who specializes in sword play and a very well indulge into the way of the swords. She then explain to the four young ninja's that she uses some KenJutsu in her time during Anbu missions but the only use for it is to channel her very low knowledge and use of wind styles. Which the only wind style she knows is Wind scythe Jutsu and Air bullet though it takes a lot more Chakra for her to use wind styles since that is her second affinity her main affinity is Water style. Seeing the way Ino's eyes were shining made her sweat drop a bit then explain to Ino if she wants to get into KenJutsu she would have to find a blade.

A blade that would be best suited for her body and stances that was giving in the scroll so for now she wants Ino to perfect her clan Jutsu and her body reflexes to their fullest. With a determine nod and promise that she will work hard to find a blade for herself she will do her best. Same went for the others!

"Alright then now before any of you tackle these Jutsu I want you to practice water walking okay?" She announced getting a confused looked by Hinata and Naruto while nods from Ino and Haku. Chuckling to herself she then asked Haku and Ino to help and teach the two how to use this chakra practice. "Is that alright with you two?"

"Yup don't worry Mia-sensei! Hinata and I will get this done with no problem" Naruto announced with a fist thrust towards the sensei who shook her head and fist thrust back and connecting with his. Then explained to Naruto and Hinata that they might not get the practice done right away at first but with some time into it they will complete it. With that she left it to Haku and Ino's hands now while she went to find Sho and get him to help her study up more on the Uzumaki scroll for Naruto to be able to learn more of his clan Jutsu! Then he will become a well-known Uzumaki ninja in the land of fire!

Now it was just the girls and Naruto there all taking the time to look at the paper notes that Mia-sensei gave each one of them just in case they forgotten what Jutsu they were practicing in. Only to find a huge bold words saying.

**"FINISH THE WATER WALKING BEFORE YOU EVEN DARE THINK OF TAKING THESE JUTSU'S!"**

Which they all sweat drop at this and chuckle nervously to each other and began their training. Heading towards the lake Naruto and Hinata started to panic when they saw that both of the girls in front were undressing, Naruto quickly covering his eyes. "Wha-Wha-What the hell are you two doing! If you're going to change into your swimsuits then do it behind a bush or something!" He yelled out to them which after the girls took their shirts off to reveal bikinis underneath the shirts they blink in Naruto's direction along with Hinata who just stood there dumbfounded and gave a little nervous sigh of relief relived that the girls weren't going to do anything drastic.

"Heh why Naruto, did you wanted to see these two beautiful girls naked or something?" Ino teased causing Haku to blush badly and covered up her chest even though she didn't need too. She looked shyly towards Naruto who was now shaking and trembling. She then leered at Ino with a small scowl.

"Ino that was really uncalled for, don't worry Naruto-kun we had bikinis underneath our clothing just for the occasion." She said with slight shake in her voice continuing to take the rest of her cloth off. Showing that she was wearing a normal light blue two piece bikini. To which Ino just absently waved her hand, non-coherently waving off the threat Haku was giving off.

"Yeah, Naruto you can open your eyes it safe, don't worry." She announced to the embarrassed boy who slowly move his hands away from his eyes and then let out a sigh of relief now seeing that they were right. Ino was wearing what looked like a black two piece bikini that reaches down near her stomach and cuts from there. Ino faced the two teens that were still dressed and then placed her hands on her hips while leaning forward a bit.

"Well aren't you two going to get into your swimsuits too?" She asked getting a blushed from Hinata who decided that the ground was more interest while Naruto tilt his head a bit twitching his ears in confusion. Then open his mouth in an "O" fashion quickly getting into nothing but his boxers causing all the girls to blush from the slight muscle's he had gained from training. Not Hercules muscles, nor muscles that made him out of place, just a very slim fit body. Hinata was a darker shade of red than the others; actually watching her secret crush undress right in front of her was too much to bear and she passed out on the ground, with a slight trail of blood from a nose bleed of course.

After getting Hinata up and back to the waking world Haku help out Hinata by letting her wear one of the other swimsuits she packed, her mom had wanted her to bring extras, just in case that Ino and her were going to use Jutsu on the lake. Haku personally like the swimsuit the most since it is very decent to wear and fits well for somebody shy like Hinata. Covering most of her upper body with a slight opening going down the middle to show some cleavage and the side of her chest. But not showing too much of her upper skin while the bottom half reaches down near the thighs leaving her belly button exposed.

"Um Haku-chan." Hinata asked with a nervous tone while tapping her index fingers together only to get a light pinch on the cheek from the smiling girl, she and Ino were working really hard to get Hinata out of her shyness.

"Yes Hinata?"

"Um well, earlier before we started to get ready for the water walking. Did you feel a weird vibe go through your body?" She asked with a raise eyebrow, to which Haku blink for a bit and then nodded to the girl.

"Now that you mention yeah I did. I'm sure it's nothing though, in fact it felt really good." She finished while smiling to Hinata who smiled back and agreed. Then they heard yelling from Naruto screaming how he almost had the walking down only to fall straight through the lake. With Ino who just shaking her head and moving her eyes up in slight annoyance.

"You have to give Naruto credit for not giving up. Come on Hinata I'll help you just in case you don't get it the first time" Haku said to Hinata grabbing her hand and guiding her to the water. Then grab onto both her hands channeling chakra through to her feet. "Now I want you to keep that flow of chakra going okay? Since water walking is a bit more difficult than tree climbing." She explained seeing the excited expressing from Hinata face feeling the water gliding underneath their very feet. "Now I'm going to let go of you okay. You need to keep the chakra flow going alright." To which she got a nod from Hinata. So letting go of her hands she took a few steps away from Hinata, who was teetering a bit and trying to align her balance a bit. Then stood perfectly still to see that she was standing on the water.

"I…I did it Haku-chan whoa!" She then fell forward grabbing anything to stop her from falling which was Haku as the two dived right into the lakes water floating back up with Hinata groaning and looked up to a closed eye Haku who moan a bit. Blinking in confusion and seeing where her hands landed Hinata quicker than the eye could see jump all the way back to the lake shore.

"Kyaa so sorry Haku-chan I didn't…I was." She tried to explain only to have Haku sit up a bit from where she was sitting and raise a hand with a slight chuckle.

"It's quite alright Hinata. Same thing happened between me and Ino when we did this together. So I'm kind of use to the groping." She honestly said with a small blush on her face. Which caused Hinata to blush as well but they resumed with the training anyway.

It took Hinata only about three hours into the training to perfect the water walk exercise along with a lot of blushing and slight "eeps" from her and Haku to some screaming from accidently taking their bikini tops off from falling couple times in the lake.

Along with Ino helping out Naruto and just teasing the poor boy by saying that he is being out match by three sexy kunoichi's that were already having fun with the training to causing the boy to lose his concentration and fall through the lake in goofy matters. But even then without the teasing and encouragement from Haku and Hinata after the girls finally settle themselves down from the embarrassment they went through from losing their tops to having Naruto accidently looking at their direction in worriment to him blasting off with massive nose bleed!

While Ino just laughed her head off from everything that happen and glad that she got to see every moment of it only to get glared down by Hinata and Haku whose eyes shine evilly at her with her pale face and purple underline eyes quiver in fear. To make matters even worse for her Naruto was recovering from the nose bleed only to have another one after they took Ino's off in anger while she screamed her head off from Naruto seeing her, to all of them just blinking at the boy who just fell backwards into the lake with smoke coming out of his fox ears.

"I think we melted his brain." Ino remarked getting the other two to nod in agreement. But grinned to each other anyway sending small messages to each other in a way of saying, mission complete. While another impulse went through all three girls who blushed from the feeling wondering why that was happening only to just shrug it off and stare at Naruto with a bit more affection and love for the boy. Then yelled out when they saw that he was starting to drown and safely got him out of the lake with Hinata shoving the others away to breathe life back into his lungs. Causing the others to get slightly jealous for reasons they don't know but let it go.

After everything that happen they told Naruto that they just couldn't get him to water walk correctly even with the holding hands option while secretly the girls purposely drop into the lake for him to get a quick grope. Only to realize this was making the boy belittle himself, thinking he might not be able to complete this training.

So all three girls looked at each other with a nod and then block his path to the confused boy only to have all three of them to kiss him on each cheek and forehead. Making his eyes widen from that at the same time the three of them telling him to never give up. While Haku explained that maybe they were not the right sensei's for him since they were still new to the water walking. After they saw him grinning with his close eye they couldn't help but smile back to him and encourage him to finding the right sensei to help him!

Before they decided to be done for the day and Ino not wanting to get out of the swimsuits just yet decided that they should enjoy the rest of the day by playing in the lake. Only for the three of them to tell her that they have nothing to play with causing the girl to pout and whine saying how un-prepare the three were, only to get picked by Haku tossed as hard as Haku could back into the lake. Walking away with the others and Ino shouting out how that was un-cool of Haku to throw her like that and got her revenge on the girl. By roughly grabbing her chest causing her to scream out and shouting to Ino while Naruto just covered his ears and kept walking from the group. Along with Hinata blushing from everything that happen today and finding out why Haku said that Ino is way too playful when she wants to be!

The day has ended with the rising sun of tomorrow with all of the 10 rookie ninjas

Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha

Team 8: Hinata Hyuuga Kiba Inazuka and Shino Aburame

Team Asuma: Shikamaru and Choji

Team Miakuno: Haku and Ino

Where tomorrow they would be tested on to see who will earn the rights and title of Chuunin! With hardly any time train on their Jutsu's the girls and Naruto will just have to make due from what they already have and hope for their new Jutsu's to come to them on the fly or just get plain lucky. For now tomorrow is the start of the Chuunin exams!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO; Meh, not sure how accurate I am with Gaara and Lees ninja info cards**

**Hee-ho master: thanks for pointing them out, I went back and fix some of those problems hopefully of course, Microsoft works tends to wanting to change words around.**

**Ferduran: Don't worry! They will start changing during the chuunin exams from certain events ; )**

**Not much else to say, but enjoy! ^^ If you have any questions you wanted to ask, I will try and answer them best as possible.**

**...**

**Chapter 5: The Chuunin exams, Danzo hidden plans**

"So how should we go through with the Chuunin exams?" Naruto asked, to either Sakura or Sasuke; hoping to at least get one of them to be nice to him, plus he haves no idea how the proctors will react to his sudden Fox ears…Oh well, seeing how everyone else feel about the ears, he might get lucky with them and not get killed on the spot!

Yeah wishful thinking, you have to be blind as a bat to not notice the fox ears; hell even some of the ninja's that was gather around in the room were staring at him! And, it is making him quite nervous in a way…See that Sakura finally turn to face him, ready to say something mean probably…Only to find out that her eyes were shaking in slight fear…

"Um…To be honest Naruto, I really don't know…I would say follow Sasuke's lead, but seeing…Seeing all this!" She raised her hand a bit, shaking some of her pink hair a bit, pointing with open hands to the gathering crowd in the room. That were arguing and cussing to the two young ninja's that were blocking the door to Room 303.

"I doubt even Sasuke feels a bit nervous too about this…"

"Tsk, yeah right…No Uchiha's is afraid of anything! Their just a bunch of weak bas-", before he could finish that sentence, both Naruto and Sakura covered his mouth with wide eyes; preventing him from angering the other ninja's here…Who all were looking towards them with high level kill intent at their directions!

Causing Naruto and Sakura to chuckle nervously towards them, trying to keep a squirming Sasuke from breaking free, or making anything worse for them! Especially if that Gaara kid was here, he was a scary person when Sakura and Naruto met up with him, when Konoharmaru and his squad; wanted him to play Ninja's with them. After Konoharmaru turned a corner, he ran into Kankuro who was wearing what look like a cat suit, with make up on his face…

"FOR THE LAST TIME ITS WAR PAINT!" Shouted Kankuro; who was on the other side of the crowd from Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke; though personally when they met the sand siblings; Naruto couldn't help but notice how they all stared at his fox ears…The girl blushing from cuteness, Kankuro trying hard not to laugh at him. Which Naruto thank him for laughing at him, only added more level to weirdness for the boy…But Kankuro still welcomed him and figure out why later, that Naruto thanked him. Along with Gaara who appeared behind Sasuke on a tree branch, that even Sasuke couldn't sense from! If Sasuke couldn't sense Gaara at the time, then that must mean Gaara was serious business, even after he threaten to kill his own brother!

That right there, Naruto written for Gaara as 'run from sight at all cost!' along with other names in his memo pad in his brain. So finally dragging Sasuke away from the bustling crowd that were still going at it from the two boys in front of the room…Only to be stop by some boy with super huge eyebrows…At first Naruto couldn't tell him out just yet, but then remember Neji telling him, that the reason he is so use to Naruto's presence at the hyuuga household. Is because of a ninja name Rock Lee in his squad reminded him so much of Naruto…Only without the calm presence that Naruto gives when he is at their house.

"Hold it right there; are you not Sasuke Uchiha?" He asked, with his arm out forward and hand facing up towards the ceiling. Finally breaking free from Sakura and Naruto's grip; at the same shoving Naruto into a trash bin that had a slight broken glass sticking out; thankfully though Sakura saved him before it could cut him!

Blinking in confusion he stared at Sakura with belittlement of the sudden rescued! "Umm…Thanks Sakura, but why…?" he tried to ask to only see Sakura, looking down with a down face. He then notice Tenten and Neji glaring at the Uchiha for the unforgivable act he just did…Along with Lee, who was nodding towards Naruto if he was alright, which he gave a slight thumbs up and looked back to Sakura; filled with confusion…

"Because Naruto…We are a team right? I know we haven't been agreeing on things, for the past couple of months…Which I am still going to be rooting for Sasuke don't get me wrong! But; like Kakashi-sensei said before we sign the papers, we are a team…And that we should start acting more like one…" She said, rubbing the side of her arms, Naruto just could not believe it! Sakura…Hell the Sasuke over obsess Sasuke fan- the club president of the entire Sasuke fan club…Is actually willing to help him out!

Sure she said, she will stick with Sasuke through it all…But her voice…It was genuine! "A…Are you sure Sakura? I thought you found me, obnoxious, annoying, horrible…"

"Naruto you are those things…But it doesn't mean, we shouldn't stick with each other when someone is in danger…Kakashi-sensei I quote…'A Ninja who abandon the rules are trash…But A ninja who abandon their friends is worse than trash' right?" She asked at the end with a smile towards Naruto. Who couldn't but rubbed the back of his head, with his head slightly down and looking up at Sakura with his eyes.

"That is right…But it will be awhile till you gain my trust back Sakura…Okay?" He asked sincerely, to see the girl blinked a bit, but soften her gaze, nodding. She understood where Naruto was coming from…She has, for the better word…Been somewhat a bastard slash ignorant to Naruto for the past couple weeks…

_"That's good start Sakura, you just now to regain his trust and then you can figure out where he learn that Bubble Bomb jutsu, so Sasuke can use it for himself! Though…I will regret saying this, Naruto does look Kawaii with the fox ears up close…I thought they were fake at first!"_ Thought Sakura, while pointing at his ears, which Naruto groan and nodded, having a feeling if Sakura wanted to see if they were or not.

"Just be careful Sakura, lately they have been sensitive for some reason"

Which the response he got was a hum of agreement, while wincing a bit from Sakura softly touching them…He was right, they have been sensitive all the sudden and he doesn't even know why!

"Nani Naruto what's this doing in your ear?" She asked, while pulling out what seems to be a small circular object, ignoring all the sounds that Sasuke and Lee were making, from them having a quick fighting session out in the throwing range practice area. Looking at the weird device, they heard a voice behind them speaking up…

"That's a tracking device you got there bubble gum girl…"

Both Naruto and Sakura, Sakura who was seething at the nickname turn around furiously, only to stop to stare at the girl standing there, with her hair tied into what look like panda bears ears, along with a Chinese cut out sleeve button jacket; that reaches all the way down to her waist. With green long sleeve pants touching just above her ankles, all the while staring at the two with a concern look…

"You must be Naruto correct?" She asked, which he brought both hands behind his back and nodded to her; knowing that she was the second person on Neji's team, seeing how the hyuuga was no staring at the device in Sakura hands. Who too was helping him to figure out what it was, while Tenten speaks with Naruto.

"Well…Before you start groaning for me saying this. You do look cute with the ears, okay" she quickly let out a breath, getting serious once ore. "Now that's out of my system, do you know who would put this on you?"

_"Boy, I could give you 50% population of the entire village wanting to kill me! But can't let her know that…Okay besides the general populace…I can't recall anyone wanting too…Except maybe Kakashi-sensei or Mia-sensei to keep an eye out on me…Nah, Kakashi and Mia wouldn't be like that with the Chuunin exams…So who?"_

Neji then tap on Tenten shoulder, which the girl turn to face him, seeing how he shook his head sadly…Did they figure it already without him or Sakura knowing? Tenten letting out a sigh, shift her eyes towards Naruto. "Well…We going to say it to you bluntly as possible Naruto…But this…device…it…well…"

She just couldn't do it, hearing stories from Neji; saying how much faith and trust, that Naruto put into Lord Hokage, and how much he looks up to the man…She didn't want to ruin that trust and bond for Naruto…So Neji took the charge for her and announced it!

"I'm sorry to say Naruto, but this…This device belong to the Anbu unit; that they use to track down any un-wanted spies or people they want to follow…I'm sorry to say, but I think the Hokage is keeping an eye on you." He begrudgingly announced to the blonde ninja, getting a slight gasp from Sakura at the same time widen her eyes…She too heard how much Naruto looks up to the Hokage, so why is he betraying that trust for Naruto?

"…Y…You're lying! The old man wouldn't do that to me!" Naruto shouted with slight anger in his voice, but made sure to keep it at a low profile. "The old man…He wouldn't… He couldn't be doing this…Could he?" with each voice lowering and lowering with a question at the end, he looked up at Tenten and Neji; to see how hurtful they were too…Then he looked towards Sakura, seeing the confusion in her eyes; SHOCK obviously etched on her face, he then felt a hand on his shoulder, seeing that it belong to Lee, who was smiling softly to Naruto…He couldn't help but smile back.

He may have to speak with the old man after the Chuunin exams now, but this time…With respect, to show how serious he is.

"Don't worry Naruto-san! I'm sure this un-youthfulness of lord Hokage, is just his way of showing his youthful kindness to keep a watch on ya!" Lee shouted at the end, teeth shining, just made Naruto paled and shiver…

_"On second thought…No holding back when I do speak with the old man that…that was just too creepy as hell to even watch!"_

After that was all done and over with, along with Neji and Tenten encouraging Naruto to keep going; left with the team 7 towards the room they were supposed to enter, with a very crouch Sasuke sending death glares to Lee and to Naruto also; _"heh, I guess the bastard is still sore about my Bubble bomb jutsu breaking his Fireball jutsu, don't worry Sasuke duck butt…You're going to see_ more awesomeness _from Uzumaki Naruto later in the exams!"_

"Well what do you know, if it isn't Naruto I was wondering when you will get here!" Shouted a voice behind Naruto and Team 7… Turning around he couldn't be any happier to see some of his friends walking through the doors, along with a small wave from Hinata's blushing smiling face. In which Naruto return the gesture back and earning more grins from his friend Kiba.

The boy was wearing what looked out a very thick grey jacket; with the hood having slight fur at the top; with grey jeans going down below his calves, then squint his eyes a bit then smiled at the little puppy that was inside the jacket barking hello to the boy. Next to Kiba, was none other than Shino Aburame!

Seeing that he was still wearing the oversized white coat; with the turtle neck going just above his mouth and nose. With sun-glasses staring at the boy hiding any real facial expressions from the world! Nodding towards the blonde ninja, letting his presence known to the blonde and saying in his way; I see you too Naruto.

"So Naruto, I thought Hinata was kidding about the fox ears at first…But seeing them in person I have to say, it fits ya" Kiba taunted slash said with honesty, causing the blonde ninja to just chuckle along with him.

"Yeah now my only problem is…That they are permeated and I can't seem to turn them off! But not to worry! I have Mia-sensei look into the jutsu for me and will tell me what she found, after the exams are over!" He beamed while giving a thumb up to Kiba, who smiled back…

"What a drag…You're noisy as ever Naruto so don't ever change that" said the laziest Ninja on the planet. Shikamaru Nara a long-time friend of Naruto Uzumaki when they were little, beside him who was eating bags of chips is his and Shikamaru's friend, Choji Akamichi!

"Hey there Naruto, I was hoping you would make it!" He said, with a mouth of chips at the same time, grabbing another handful to his mouth.

"Heh of course Choji, nothing can stop my awesomeness!" He beamed out to the boy, which earn him a smiled while offering him the last piece of chip! "Whoa you sure about this Choji I mean…It is your last piece of chip?" Naruto remarked, while slowly accepting the last chip in the bag.

"Of course I'm sure Naruto think of it as good luck in the exams!" He said with a happy smiled, all the while grabbing another bag from nowhere eating it like nothing ever happen. So why not, eating the last piece of chip that was offered from Choji and saying thanks to the boy; he then was suddenly glomp by none other than Ino! That was a surprised by everyone in the room, including Sakura…

"Hey there fellow blonde, how are ya doing!" She exclaim, letting of the blushing Naruto who chuckled lightly at the same time facing towards her and Haku; who was the one that pulled Ino off of him, by tugging tightly on her pony tail hair.

"Hey Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan It seems like we all decided to enter today" She said with a smile, while Ino's eyes were saucers from the immense pain that was shooting through her hair, from Haku tugging it too tightly…

"Yup and I think you should let Ino free Haku…Before you pull her hair off" Naruto said with a sweat drop, at the same time watch Ino fall on her butt. Glaring up at the ice ninja, getting helped up by Hinata thanking the girl for the kind gesture and; pulled herself up with Hinata pulling at the same time.

"Ino…? What is this all of the sudden, I thought you liked Sasuke not Naruto!" Sakura asked with surprised shock! Weren't Ino and her the ones that made the Sasuke fan club in the first place, since Sasuke lost his entire clan from a mass murder; and being the only survivor left in the village!

"Meh Duck butt boy is old news Sakura, that and was interrupting my whole ninja career too. So I moved on and grew up! You should really consider doing the same thing Sakura before it is too late…" Ino said harshly and said it coldly to the pink hair girl, which caused her to flinch a bit from the sudden announcement by her friend Ino denouncing that Sasuke is old news!

_"This can't be happening…Naruto must've tricked her I just know it…Its those fox ears of his, their Kawaii-ness is turning everyone to liking him more than Sasuke…Whoa calm down Sakura, calm down…Naruto did mention to Kiba that they were permeate from a jutsu he used…I think…"_

She thought to herself, while being pushed a bit by Sasuke all the while; was ready to strike down the female blonde, only to get stop by Naruto gripping his arm with anger. "Move it loser"

"Why don't you make me Sasuke-teme!"

Before Sasuke could raise his fist to punch Naruto; it was suddenly grab by a tall man with grey white hair and glasses. "Whoa, whoa easy there fellas you don't want to start a fight in this room right now, since everyone is tense here" The man announced, pointing at the entire crowd that were all staring at them, with a lot of tension, hate and anger…Alongside of kawaii's from some of the females, by watching Naruto's ears twitching at the sight he was looking at…

_"Aw come on! Even in the Chuunin exams I get the looks of Kawaii!"_

"Any way, you're all new here right? Fresh Genin from the academy correct..?" Which the response he got were slight nods of the head, while Sasuke jerking his arm away from the man, who also let go of Naruto's arm, patting his shoulder.

"Who the hell are you any way…" Sasuke asked in his very death like tone; at the same time the man just brushed off his shoulders, getting slight chuckles from Naruto and Kiba, knowing that he was teasing Sasuke, making it like his threats meant nothing.

"Well, you forgot the magic words young one", he teased while smiling back to the boy; who growled out at the man. Before Haku decided to be brave and asked the man herself…

"Um, no offense to anyone here, except Sasuke…But can you please introduce yourself?" She asked with a slight bow, earning another growl from Sasuke,

_"How dare that witch speak down to me like that, I'll teach her not to mess with an Uchiha later…"_ He silently vowed, hearing the man chuckle lightly and bow back in respect to Haku and stood up straight.

"Why thank you miss and I will gladly say my name. My name is Kabuto and if you want, I could help you guys, here I'll show you." He finished, while knelling down to the ground and slips his hand inside his pocket, feeling around for a bit in there everyone saw that he took out; what seem to be orange looking cards which he placed them on the ground for everyone to see…

"What are those, playing cards? Sorry man but don't you think you've should have brought kunais and other kind of weapons?" Kiba asked, while scratching the top of his head in confusion, which Kabuto had to chuckle out to boy, knowing that these cards would look something like playing cards.

"Well, these aren't your ordinary cards to be precise these are chakra infused Ninja cards that allows me to gather information about anyone in this room. Go ahead and ask me about anyone in this room and I will get their information/details/stats and mission accomplishments"

Naruto felt a slight shiver go down his spine, along with seeing the same thing happening to Ino, Haku, Hinata, Shikamaru and Neji. He raised an eye brow on the account he felt like, growling at Kabuto for unknown reasons…_"Is it because, he could actually get info on anyone? Oh shit…If that's true, then he could get info about me or my friends and knows their absolute weakness…Need to stop him, but how! I will get caught…This really sucks!"_

Naruto thought to himself, while gulping from nerviness from any info about his friends or, himself being leaked. So the best thing he could do was to simply asked Kabuto to put away the cards, but gets slightly pushed aside by Sasuke. _"Bastard don't you dare…"_

"I want to know info about Gaara of the sand, Rock Lee, Haku Hyuuga and…" He then leered towards Naruto, seeing the shock expression on his faced, was oh so sweet for the Uchiha to see. "And _Naruto_"

Everyone widen their eyes from Sasuke asking about his own teammate, Shikamaru even leer towards the boy along with Neji who did the same thing…Kabuto looking up to Sasuke in a bit confusion, of why he wanted to know about the blonde ninja's info…Then just shrug his shoulders and decided to play along. By grabbing four different cards, placing on hand on one of the cards he then suddenly announced with a bored tone.

"Aw, you already know their names that's no fun…Oh well, first up Gaara of the sand…Let's see it says here" after he infused it with chakra and flip over the card; it showed a face of Gaara's emotionless expression staring back. "That he is the son of the Kazekage of the Village hidden in the sands. His teammates are Temari of the sands and Kankuro of the sand I guess they are siblings…He complete whoa…Ten C-rank, six B rank and two A rank and; to make things even more scary, in every mission he took…He came back with no scratches!"

This made everyone paled from this sudden information…A Genin doing B and A rank mission without a single scratch on his entire body! That is insane beyond belief even for Naruto, hell they went on their first A-rank mission and; came back with injuries along with having to fight against Haku and Zabuza!

"Ok then next up is Rock lee…Says here that he has no talent for Genjutsu or Ninjutsu because of a condition with his chakra coils, he highly specializes in Taijutsu along with it being his best type of combat, his teammates consist of Tenten, Neji and their sensei is Gai. Completed about 89 D-ranks, 34 C-ranks one B-Rank and one A-rank missions. Pretty balance team if you asked me…"

_"And a hell lot of trouble too, if I am reading this correctly, their team work is absolute the best in the entire Genin teams from last year…Along with each of them, covering their blind spots. Neji covering for Lee's lack of Ninjutsu and Genjutsu with his Byakkugan and Jyuuken…I wonder if what they say is true about the Byakkugan seeing through people's cloths?_ _Bah I'll look into it later…Tenten covers the team for their lack of long range attacks, while Lee incredible speed prevents the enemy from getting in close to her."_ He mused himself by reading all this from just one team…So he listed them as avoid much as possible. OR at least get a surprised attack on them. Flipping the next card, that will hold Haku's information which he figure was the girl who bowed to him earlier and noticing how on edge she was…

"Okay, Haku Hyuuga…She is adopted by a Hyuuga name Mia. She specializes in Ninjutsu and…Whoa? She haves the ability to use Ice jutsu at her own will, for her strong affinity of both Wind and Water; along with having good accuracy with senbons. She only haves one Genin teammate from a loophole that was found. Which is Ino Yamanaka and their Sensei is Mia Hyuuga… She completed…" Then he whistled at the amount of missions their teams did. "About 189 D-rank missions, 56 C-rank mission that doesn't involved them from leaving the land of fire…With completing one A rank mission. I have to say, this is very impressive records for a new Genin team"

This just made Sasuke furious on the account, he knows what A-rank mission Kabuto was mentioning, along with the fact again…That he was defeated by her at the bridge with Zabuza. She made a mockery out of him, by stabbing so many senbons into him. While also having the nerve to taunt him and said, that he looked like an Uchiha porcupine that lost his way. _"Okay, that witch will get what is coming to her…Almost forgot about that embarrassing defeat"_

"Alright, by the way Haku-san I congratulate you on completing your first A rank mission" Kabuto beamed at the girl, which she just nodded with no words, feeling Ino patting on her shoulders, then glared at Kabuto who quickly turn back to cards gulping a bit. _"I may be a strong ninja, but the card also said that Ino Yamanaka has a perfect combination with Haku and that; by theory they could easily take down a low Jonin level ninja by planning things ahead…Oh well on to Naruto, the Jinchurikii of the village"_

Flipping the last card over, he notice that Naruto's picture looks nothing like, what he does now with the fox ears. "Okay Naruto Uzumaki…Dead last in the academy…Haves very low score numbers in the academy…He likes to spend time with Lord Hokage and with his friends, also he loves to eat Ramen and play pranks on the villagers. His teammate consist of Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha or, from this he likes to call Sasuke Duck butt…Pfft, duck butt nice one Naruto" He quickly commented earning a grin from Naruto.

"I try my best" He said, shrugging off the correct information that was being giving to Kabuto. Surprisingly nothing about his clan jutsu being written in the cards of his…Which he was glad that it didn't appeared yet.

"He specializes in the Shadow Clone Jutsu; at the same time creating an army of them from ranging, ten too one hundred clones of himself; He completed about 20 D-rank missions while a C-rank Mission went up to a A-rank after a false information from their client. Either than the A rank mission, nothing note- worthy", Sasuke had to groan on the inside a bit, of course Naruto's information didn't get updated, he hasn't seen Kakashi inform the Hokage at all the past couple weeks, mostly spending time training him for the Chuunin exams. Though he probably knows a way to get Naruto to talk, while he silently looked towards Haku, Hinata and Ino who were chatting with the boy a bit about something he didn't care about.

_"He's been hanging out with those three girls lately, I'm sure if something were to…Happen to them, he will spill his guts and tell me where he learn that Bubble bomb jutsu, along with why I couldn't copy it with my Sharingan!"_

Once that was all over and done with, Kabuto went on a tangent of the nations and; villages that surrounded the land of fire, at the same time explain about the new Sound village that was made, only to be attack by some sound Genin that miss his punch entirely by Kabuto dodging at the last moment, only for his glasses to break and coughed up blood on the ground! Naruto would have gone and help Kabuto, only to be stop by Neji with his head shaking…Nodding in understanding, he shouldn't help Kabuto especially, with information like that in his cards…Could spell out trouble for the rest of the squads

"Alright, you sound ninja's get back into your seats, or else I will disqualify you. The rest of the Genin go and find your seats…If I have everyone's attention, my name is Ibiki and I'm the first proctor for the first part of the Chuunin exam written test!" He said smiling along with his attention at Naruto; mostly because he heard from Anko, during her walks to the dango shop she will always spot a blonde Ninja with fox ears; walking with either Hinata and Haku, or all three girls who is Hinata, Haku and Ino.

Helping out the boy with some training or, re-educating him in the use of Chakra. But mostly, told Ibiki to announce the written part of the exams to see Naruto's reaction, from over hearing that the boy hates writing tests. Hell did he enjoy the reaction, first the boy's ears lay flat against his head, his eyes bulging out bigger than dinner plates, next he slam his head down hard into the desk and yelled. "NOOOO! Anything but that please have mercy!" earning sweat drops from the other said ninja's along by paling at the thought, of him doing this before only to failed.

Ibiki was laughing on the inside, he didn't need to get into any of their heads; the boy is doing that for him. By making it sound like this test is cruel and in-humane. Just watching almost everyone in the room turning green or; properly soiling themselves was good enough for him. _"Not the intent I was going for, but thank you boy. You made my job easier to taunt"_

"That's right everyone; that boy is correct to fear the written test…_It test your very soul and stomach to even get far enough to the second question"_ Hell was he enjoying all the looks on everyone faces, minus some confusion on couple of them, which were probably Naruto's friends. So with that the test went on…

Xxx

"Did you implant the device?" Danzo asked one of his root anbu, who nodded back in response.

"Yes Lord Danzo, we made sure that he was fully asleep in his house, while implanted the tracking device in his ears. Where either his friends will find it."

"Which I hope they did?" Another nod from the anbu in front of him responded back…"Good, if we break his trust with the Hokage it will be somewhat easier for us, to have him join Root…But I think I have something better in mind for the boy" Danzo announced, while sitting from his chair getting some confused tilting heads from his group. He slowly walked up towards his window, staring at the village that was mob with many outsiders and visitors from other nations. "Pack up some equipment, I may believe know where Uzumaki-san got his jutsu from and it have some connection to the land of waves" With shouts of yes sir, everyone left Danzo by himself.

_"Sorry Sarutobi, if my hunch is correct about Naruto's condition…There will be nothing left from the boy for this village if they accuse him of being the Kyuubi…I hope you will forgive me for what I am about to do with your trust to the boy…I just hope we will get this…Village repair for when the time comes"_ He thought to himself, with a sad sigh he closed the blinds that showed Konoha and left the room. Without; glancing towards his picture of Sarutobi and himself smiling towards the camera… "I do hope, that they won't see him as the monster inside…But if my plan work and; with luck. We could have the village done in two years top…Till then, watch over the Chuunin exams upon my dismissal" with that, he smiled at the picture frame and left the room. Without even realizing that the glass on the frame made a huge slash crack a cross Sarutobi…

"Congratulations, you all passed"…The first part of the Chuunin exam is done! What will wait for Naruto and the girls in the second part of the exams?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO; lol, I had fun messing around with Orochimaru XD That and I couldn't help myself, but joek abot his obssession of wanting Sasuke lol. Enjoy and to let everyone know, I'm going to take a break from writing, since its been 6 days straight...Whoa 0_o almost in one week with 7 chapters...Should I go for the 7th chapter tomorrow to make it an official week XD And thanks to all, who were helping me and giving their opinions. Now to reply to reviews/comments.**

**To Foxgodess: I've sent ya my respons in the Pm ^_^**

**To Dark Assasian619: Glad your enjoying the story XD And don't worry, your wish might be answer..As for Danzo, you just have to wait and see what he is up too.**

**To Acshthebloody: I got confused at first of what you meant yesterday, and didn't really help that I was falling asleep with the reply, but I understood everything and hope somethings worked out with us XD**

**To Crossoverparinglover: Yup, Danzo isn't a Sasuke lover, so don't worry about him keeping his attention to the duck butt boy XD**

**I'm glad everone is enjoying this story, I wasn't sure how well things will do since I'm new to this genre, but am glad to say I am getting ore comfortable with it. Any way, I hope you all enjoy the fight with Orochimaru XD**

**...**

**Chapter 6: Danzo and the destroyed Village. Orochimaru the Immortal snake!**

Arriving at the newly made bridge; that is leading towards the Land of Waves, Danzo couldn't help but chuckle for the name that was giving to the bridge. _"The Great Naruto bridge, for the ninja who brought hope back to the village" _He mused to himself, tracing his hands over the name plate. Chuckling to himself, remembering all the times Sarutobi and himself; did the same thing with villages outside of Konoha,

Hell, they even put money to this one village that really needed it. Called the "Land of Hot springs and Spa's ". Using only about fifty thousand ryo to re-build some of the falling buildings and destroyed shacks, to only discovering that there was a hidden cavern underneath the shack; that lead towards a secret underground hot springs. Till even now, both Sarutobi and Danzo still achieve the title of Spa specialist…Even if it was by complete accident that they found the said springs.

After getting out of his memory and train of thought, he continued walking towards the now furnish and prosperous village! Wooden broken down buildings, were now replaced with furnished carpeted rugs, chimes hanging from store windows. Newly made windows to replace the old broken ones, children running and playing happily, the villagers shouting and yelling their prices out to the populace; at reasonable price too! All this from Team 7 and Team Miakuno's assisting in ruining Gato's hold of the village and bringing peace and hope once more…

Now he just needs to find the client of said mission, to get what he came for done along with; getting back in time for the third part of the Chuunin exams. With his root anbu secretly getting info from the village, he has set his eyes on some promising ninja's; that could really benefit for the future for Konoha. One of them of course, is Naruto Uzumaki the blonde ninja is now also growing on the man…He reminded him of so much like the fourth Hokage, that it wasn't even funny! Especially that guts and drive, to never giving up his dreams or friends! Then there was the heiress, Hinata Hyuuga, he was no fool when he sees great ninja's in the making…

Hinata may have been self-conscious of herself and skills; along with being shy…But deep down, he knows there is a fierce lioness a waiting to burst out and show the world that she is no mere weakling! Also, who knows what combination the young girl will make with Uzumaki-san? The list of ninja's is a long one, but the most he is really disappointed in was Sasuke Uchiha…The brat was spoiled, arrogant, too much of emo and loose cannon; he cares for only one thing and that is revenge against his brother Itachi Uchiha .

Ah well, he will deal with Sasuke after the exams, right now he haves more important and secret matters to attend too. Walking in one of the shops, moving the hanging paper away he saw a man; smiling and giving groceries to one of his customer and watch them leave. "Welcome! How may I help you sir?" The man asked, blinking at Danzo for the many bandages that cover half his face.

"I hope you can. For you see I'm from Konoha and one month ago, we sent two teams here by Team 7 and Team Miakuno?" Then Danzo open his eyes a bit in shock, seeing the man chuckle a bit along with saying.

"Well then if you happen to see Naruto; along with Team Miakuno…Can you thank them for me? You see, Naruto came to my shop and bought as many food he could for Tazuna family, along with spending a lot of money…Even though the price was low…I was really surprised to see him go out of the way just to give this village some money." He laughed a bit, while starting to clean his counter. Earning a smile from Danzo, "Then Team Miakuno came couple weeks later and save my store by Gato's thugs, who wanted to trash the place and steal the money…If it wasn't for their Sensei's quick reflexes for submission them into the ground; I would've been killed!" He exclaim while looking up to the bandaged man, showing how sincere he was for the help. "Now, you said you're looking for Tazuna? Well then all you have to do is continue on this road, then make a slight right past the carpenter building. From there you should be entering a small grove forest that will lead you to his house", he explain seeing Danzo nodding and following all the directions and details that were giving to him…Turning back to the store clerk with a nod and smile.

"Thank you and I will give Naruto and Team Miakuno your thanks. Till then hope your business goes well" He finished while bowing down to the store clerk, in return bow back and left the store to continue his trek to find Tazuna.

After some time traveling he manage to reach to the home along with greeting Tazuna and his family, he couldn't believe how much praised he put into Naruto, Kakashi and the backup team that help them out so much in their time of need. After getting done with the story, of how Sasuke kicked Naruto out the window, this would be the best time for anything to ask… Sitting down the tea cup onto the table, and folding his hands together, he then asked… "If I may ask Tazuna, during the squabble with Uchiha and Uzumaki, have you seen where Naruto has fled?"

"Hmm", Tazuna hummed to himself, sitting down the whisky bottle on the table and thought it through…"Now that you mention it, Mia and Haku said he ran north from the house, after getting spit and kicked from Sakura…I'm surprised the boy's emotions were still in tack, after coming back to aid his team…Then again, he had many friends worry about him. Any reason you may want to know?" He question with a raised eye brow. Knowing how protective Kakashi and Mia were with Naruto, from just being next to the boy. They gave off very big threat notes, of 'do anything to harm Naruto, you will have to answer to me' kind of feel…

"Well…I heard vaguely in his mission reports; that he used an unknown jutsu that he acquired. Right before the fight with Zabuza and a mind control Haku, at the same time the date and time of his return…Matches with the time zone of his disappearance?" He said, bringing a hand up to his chin. Along with Tazuna nodding…Then spark an interesting theory to Tazuna.

"Hey…This might sound crazy, but if I re-call correctly and if memory serves me right? There is this abandon destroyed village not too far from my house…You think that have something to do with Naruto's return?" he wondered, getting a wide eye Danzo response…

_"I never heard of an abandon village residing close to this village…Well why not, the taste of adventure a waits for anyone!"_

_"_It might have connections, if you don't mind Tazuna if you could lead the way to said village?" He asked with a smile and getting up, by pushing against his cane. Along with Tazuna nodding with his own smile and lead the way to the place that Naruto probably disappeared from.

The path way to the village, was indeed a bit winded and treacherous… There were couple of times; where Danzo anbu unit; had to grab him or Tazuna from slipping of the muddy mountain side. Giving both the idea that Naruto must've fell from there and somehow finding the village with luck!

Jumping from small flat of oval rocks, that acted like stair ways. Both Danzo and Tazuna carefully timed each jump, along with grabbing on to some of the trees that stand tall and mighty. To having some branches braking from their feet with each step they make.

Finally reaching to the bottom of the path, they were surprised to see a huge arc like gate, tilted downward a bit. With green moss covering most of the words on the top. But; they could clearly make out some hand prints that belong to probably Naruto, with the words of Uzushiogakure written on the sign.

"Well I'll be, it's still here after all these years. So…Exactly", then stop in midsentence, seeing that Danzo was very quiet, even showing some slight shaking from his hands. Raising an eye brow, he watched quietly at Danzo who glided his hand around the arc gates, as he walked slowly in the village. Following him inside, Tazuna was started to get the feeling, that Konoha and this village were probably once allies…So without any seconds thoughts, Tazuna grabbed his straw hat and laid it against where his heat is, along with Danzo clasping his hands together, as they give prayers to the people of the village, who lost their lives from the many wars they went through.

Once they were done for the prayer and paying respects, Danzo silently walked up to a brown dirty cover doll. He lifted up from the ground and just examined it slowly.

"War…Is such a terrible thing, wouldn't you agree Tazuna?" He suddenly asked, getting a small yeah from the man, staring all around the destruction for the village. "Naruto is...Probably the last Uzumaki from this village"

This caused Tazuna to widen his eyes and quickly stare at Danzo with shock; _"No wonder the boy felt like he was at home here…So that conversation about Uzumaki's being weak?"_ He was about to finish that thought, before Danzo spoke up once again, at the same time carefully, placed the war torn doll on a window sill. Sitting and having its arms lay against its lap in mannerism, to being polite.

"The Uzumaki clan is known to be a very strong clan at the time, although small village…They were considering the most toughest ninja's to beat with their sword skills, fuunjutsu and Ninjutsu…Though my plans to coming here…Seem to be for naught." He informed, at the same time sigh sadly to the village.

"I get it now…You were hoping to rebuild the village back to its originated form correct?" Tazuna asked, while tilting his up with his thumb, getting a small nod from the man in front. "Well…I would like to say I would gladly rebuild the village…But even then, if other nations were to hear the Whirlpool village being brought back"

"It would cause another great destruction from other nations…and your right, I guess brining the village back will cause confusion; along with the lines of everyone wanting to destroy it. Plus, your village might get in the way too…Sorry for troubling you Tazuna" he said apologetically to Tazuna; who just waved it off with a smile and chuckle.

"Hey you shouldn't be feeling sorry! You wanted Naruto's old heritage back to fruition, to show the boy that the Uzumaki clan were once a vibrant village! I can respect that from a man, now come on let me get you some whisky and discuss some topics…This place is getting a bit eerie if you know what I mean?" He joked at the end, along with Danzo joining in on him and took up his offer. He may not have the general idea to bring back the village, but his theory of Naruto having the Uzumaki scroll have been confirm in his own eyes, even if he didn't had to search for it…

_"But surely one day, the Uzumaki will come back stronger and better than ever…don't fail on our expectations Naruto…"_

Xxx

Okay things aren't shaping up like he had hope for! First, he gets capture by enemy ninja right after Anko the second proctor, announced them to start; with them only getting a few feet or miles, or whatever the distance is from the starting gate was…He already gotten capture, for a threat to hand over their earth scroll to the ninja group.

Be damn that Sasuke didn't bother to help save him, only to taunting the enemy group for to kill Naruto. Course, Sasuke knew it was a Shadow clone of Naruto; but hell! He still could've showed some compassion to the blonde ninja and his safety right?

Now they gotten into some more enemy traps and ended up using up more Chakra and stamina by wasting time, from fleeing Ninja's that were doing a hit and run tactic…Only to find out that they did not have the scroll they needed…along with Sasuke heartlessly killing them! This led him and Naruto to argue over the fact, that Sasuke just killed Ninja's for no reason, even when said Ninja! Were from the leaf village!

"Are you really that stupid Naruto! Their the enemy here, the forest death is to kill or be killed, and for that matter I would rather stay alive and diminish the competition best as possible…Now come on, we need to find the heaven scroll" Sasuke announced and yelled at the blonde ninja.

_"What gotten into that asshole? He is becoming more and more violent than ever, hell do I care…I will make sure he won't kill any more leaf villager…Or my friends"_, he then suddenly jerk to his right. Feeling that Sakura eyes were shaking in fear, at the same time looked really, really green in the face…He could understand, that was techniquely Sasuke's first killed, but in the line of duty it was their entire first real kill of their lives!

Smiling towards Sakura to ease the girl nerves, he will have to keep at least one of their team members sane as possible. "Don't worry Sakura I know Sasuke right now is acting like an ass, but as long we stick together. We will be alright and be able to find that Heaven scroll!" He announced at the same time giving her his signature fox like grin. Seeing the girl still a bit frighten all the while shifting her eyes left and right in question, just let a small smile cross her face and nodded…

"Your right Naruto, we are all tense from the exams, that we shouldn't forget that we have each other." She said with pure intensions behind those words. Building up trust with Naruto is going well for her and to be perfectly honest with her own self, Naruto isn't that bad of a guy that she thought he would be…

_"Oh great Sakura, now you're getting a conscious? Get a hold of yourself, just become friends with Naruto, learn where he got that Jutsu from and then give whatever scroll he has to Sasuke with no problem!"_

Or she would've have continue that thought, only to have Sasuke shout out to them to watch out, which Naruto quickly shove Sakura away, causing her to land or crash land, into a large tree branch; as she quickly looked up in fear of seeing Naruto; getting a full blunt attack of the wind jutsu that was fired from somewhere!

"Naruto!" she screamed out his name, seeing that the jutsu was strong enough to destroy and break open, even the most largest of trees in half, causing them to create large booming noises. Turning her head in Sasuke's direction, after hearing what sounded like a female laughter echoing throughout the forest…

"Ku ku ku, well now that ninja's out of the way, I am left with two little chicks from the hen house…" the voiced echo, with Sasuke moving back from slight fear; seeing a woman started morphing out from the inside of the branch he was standing on, licking a very long tong a cross her lips, staring hungrily at Sasuke. "Aw what's the matter Sasuke-_kun_? Going to soil yourself after seeing something, simple as a mold jutsu?" the woman taunted, causing Sasuke to shake even more along with feeling, very high level Ki that was oozing out from the said woman.

"_Wha-What gives? My body it won't move…No matter what I tell it to do, it won't fragging move!"_ He thought to himself, watching the woman slowly approach him; still staring hungrily at him. Chuckling darkly and enjoying the fear that was rolling off from the boy.

"Oh my, is this what all Uchiha's have become recently? Nothing but scared little ducklings who lost their mommy and want to cry out for them?" she chuckled then quickly duck from a fire ball jutsu that Sasuke let out, to blink at the charging Uchiha who was in rage!

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A DUCKLING AGAIN!" he scream at the woman; throwing some Kunai's at her, which she easily dodged them by bending her body back and; twisting it a bit from Sasuke's downward kicked, that broke a piece off from the bark. Before he could recover though, she then wrapped a loose arm around his leg, tripping on the branch at the same time, spinning him all around. Banging and scraping him a cross the tree branch, causing droplet of blood to fly out from the boy's face! Then with a mighty force and tug of the body, she threw Sasuke far from her, making the boy slam up against the tree bark; indenting him in it while falling forward. To getting caught by Sakura!

"Sasuke are you alright?" she asked the boy, who was coughing up blood from his mouth, staining the very ground they were standing on. Then both of them looked up, towards the approaching woman, who then leap forward, slithering towards the two kids with incredible speed; Sakura trying to defend themselves, by pulling out a Kunai, only to get thwack in the face by her fist punching Sakura a cross the cheek.

Followed by Sasuke, who went flying from a powerful kick in the stomach, causing the two kids to bounce off the ground… "How pathetic…I was expecting, more of a challenge from the last remaining Uchiha…But I guess, he still hasn't hatched from his egg" She taunted only to get blasted by a flying Phoenix Flower Jutsu, that exploded with each contact that landed on her, sending her flying…

Along with multiple exploding Kunai's from her left, that Sakura threw after recovering from her flight. Both the jutsu and phoenix flowers caused an overly huge explosion. That; cover a good range and caused a smoke screen to appear where the woman was. Both Sakura and Sasuke landed next to each other, breathing a bit heavily, well Sasuke breathing heavily while Sakura was shaking badly from what just happen, along with keeping the kunai in her grip tightly.

Before any of them saw it; they saw their deaths right before their eyes, both of them getting shredded with blood spurting out of their body's, with arms and legs falling off, along with their heads being decapitated…Then it all stop right before their eyes also…Making them both fall to their knees, throwing up whatever they had for lunch that noon.

"My I'm impress that you were able to fight against my Genjutsu…I give you credit, Sasuke-_kun_" The voice now sounding like man, along said body of the woman came out from the ground; her face half peeled, revealing white skin underneath. Reaching up and un-peeling the skin that was destroyed from the multiple attacks, to reveal a man with snake color slit eyes, with his long tong licking a cross his lips. Cause Sasuke and Sakura to tremble before him.

"Now, what should I do next" He asked himself out in the open, chuckling deeply towards the scared Genin, along with Sasuke taking out the scroll they had, causing Sakura to widen her eyes from this…

_"Sasuke…Is he, is he really that strong for you to give up the scroll like that?"_ she thought to herself, questioning if she should stop Sasuke from giving up their only scroll.

"Here take it! Now go and leave us alone!" Sasuke announced, with fear in his voice, only to widen his eyes for the man. Just increase his laughter tens fold at the same time looking up into the sky…"Well take it!"

Calming down his laughter and resting couple fingers on his forehead, tapping them and shaking at the same time. "You know Sasuke…I didn't come here for the stupid scroll, I came here to get…**_YOU"_** he shouted while causing everyone to widen their eyes, at the same time Sakura turning green a bit. "Now hold still so I can give you a going away gift", he then stretched out his neck that looked very un-natural to their eyes!

Shooting forward with his mouth wide open and ready to bite down on Sasuke;

"Wind style Crescent slash!" shouted Naruto; who was flip kicking down ward, sending huge blades of winds towards the outstretched man.

The man was getting really close to Sasuke; only to get blown away from the boy, by getting pounded by different sets of wind blades that cut his neck open! For Naruto to land right in front of Sasuke and Sakura, breathing a bit heavily from using the jutsu, he turned his head around to stare at his teammates.

"Are you two okay?" He asked them, getting some nods from Sakura and a tsk from Sasuke, but a slight nod from the boy is all he needed. Smiling at them and then getting serious, he turned around with a scowl on his face, to stare at the man who somehow melted into mud, to re-appeared couple of feet from where Naruto is standing! "Dude, do you have some pedophile gayness going on that you wanted to give Sasuke a hickey!" Naruto shouted causing, everyone there to sweat drop from Naruto declaration, at the same time shudder at the idea.

Only for the man to twitch his eye brows profusely at the blonde ninja for even saying that…"Shut up boy, what I do with my gifts is none of your business!"

"So…you just confirm you're a gay pedophile then? Eww gross, see what happens when you're wanted Sasuke? You attract even weirdoes!" He announced, while jumping away in time from the man's crescent kick. "Hey easy there I didn't say there was any harm, to liking Sasuke like that!" Naruto shouted, this time dodging the man's out stretch head, that almost head butted him.

"Would you shut up boy, how dare you make fun of me, Orochimaru one of the three sannins!" he shouted out to the blonde ninja, only to get blasted once more, by Naruto's crescent slash jutsu, with the boy karate chopping his hands repeatedly at Orochimaru, while the same time getting out of the way, by some weird snake jutsu that exploded on the tree behind him.

"_Whoa that was close, this guy just said he is a sannin right? Does that mean a sannin is stronger than Chuunin?"_ He thought to himself, then quickly jump off the tree branch from another wave of exploding snakes, but it was a ploy for Naruto to leave himself wide open, widen his eyes in shock from the man ready to stab Naruto at the same time, causing Naruto to get sick form the sword coming out of Orochimaru's mouth, grabbing the handle of the sword, he then moved it forward in order to stab the blonde ninja with it. Only to get a kunai bomb to explode between them, sending Naruto flying backwards, along with Sakura grabbing him to land safely, but trip over her own feet, causing the two to grind against the ground.

"Gah, Sakura…You…thanks!" he quickly shouted, while getting up slowly, with Sakura who got up to her knees breathing badly.

"You are welcome Naruto, sorry about the bomb, the only thing I could…Look out!" she shouted, only for Naruto to get tangle up by Orochimaru's long snake like tong. "NARUTO!" she screamed out to the boy.

Getting pulled along the ground, looking up with wincing eyes, he saw that Orochimaru is ready and willing this time around to finish off the boy; so quickly thinking ahead, he started forming some hand seals from the Uzumaki scroll; "Here we go, Ninja art Chakra chains!" he shouted out, making Orochimaru to widen his eyes from pure shock!

Letting go of the boy from his tong's grip, he quickly slam to the floor and slither away from multiple gold like chains that came bursting out from the ground; trying to ensnare Orochimaru in one of them, to prevent the Sannin from getting away from him. This surprised everyone including one in-rage Uchiha…

_"How the hell is the idiot this strong I should have that power, not him…Wait? What am I doing this is my chance to strike Orochimaru down! If I kill him a sannin, then that would make me a very strong ninja!"_ Sasuke shouted, while moving ahead to follow Orochimaru. Naruto seeing this cursed out to the idiotic bastard.

"You idiot don't get in the way of the chains, I can't cancel them out right away!" Naruto shouted, only to be ignored by the Uchiha; trying his best to keep the chains from grabbing Sasuke was really pointless, since they are very erratic with their directions!

"What do you mean Naruto?" Sakura asked in panic, seeing some blood pulling down from the boy's mouth and could've swear, that his teeth were growing? Along with something pushing his pants back…Well where his um she would say the, a word, but now not that time to be looking there and focus of what Naruto meant!

"It exactly what I mean Sakura…This jutsu haves zero control for what I've tried perfecting it with Hinata and the others. Once it's released it won't stop until it grabs somebody and immobilize them…" he informed her, while vivid memories of said girls moaning out from the chains rubbing against them, mostly Ino and Hinata, since the chains were trying to grab Haku at the time, who was dodging them pretty well only to get trap in the corner by the chains; then Naruto passing out from using too much chakra.

"If Duck ass boy gets caught in one of these, the gay pedophile will have his way with Sasuke, and I do not want that burn in my head!" He shouted, only to charge forward away from Sakura.

"What are you doing Naruto!"

"I'm going to confuse the chakra chains into thinking I'm the opponent" He shouted back towards her, while at the same time got punched a cross the cheek and went through couple of boulders, from Orochimaru suddenly making a U-turn seething from the boy, still calling him a gay pedophile. Along with canceling out the chakra chain jutsu that naruto perform.

"For the last time boy, I am not gay!"

"Ya could've fooled me!" Naruto called out behind Orochimaru, sending the snake bastard flying with.

"Water Style Bubble Bomb"

"Fire Style Fire Ball Jutsu!" both boys shouted out their best jutsu's they had in their disposal, which they succeeded in making direct contact on Orochimaru; causing a huge smokescreen to appear from where he was standing; both boys were drain from using so much Chakra. Sakura being surprised how Naruto was behind Orochimaru, quickly remember that Naruto specializes in Shadow clones…Which means?

The Naruto Orochimaru attacked was a fake! But, how did Naruto get the chance to make a Shadow clone? Getting a better look at the boy, seeing how his ears were still twitching and alerting him that danger was still nearby; saw him spit out couple spats of blood from his mouth. She wasn't imaging it! Naruto's teeth has grown longer, making his mouth adjust to the new proportion K-9 teeth, along with what looks like couple orange fur coming out from his pants?

_"Wait…He said a jutsu he used, caused him to have Fox ears…Now seeing him use more different jutsu's from whatever he learn them from…Are they what causing him to get the fox like features on his body, let see…Protruding teeth, fox ears and if I'm guessing right…A fox tail?"_

Realizing that this jutsu could very well be dangerous for Naruto's health, Sakura shouted out to the boy! "NARUTO stop using those jutsu! Their making you turn more into a fox!"

Before Naruto could even respond to Sakura with panic on his face, Orochimaru came bursting out from the ground, between him and Sasuke. Kicking Sasuke away from Naruto along with coiling the squirming blonde ninja! "Hey let me go, I don't want to be your pedophile lover!" Naruto shouted, trying to pull the snake away…

"You bastard, this will teach you to respect me!" He then lower his arms, channeling very dark like chakra between each fingertip. Lifting up Naruto's orange suit, made the boy even more frantic and shouting out to the world to hear.

"HELP ME I'M BEING VIOLATED BY A GAY PERSON!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY, NINJA ART: FIVE PRONG SEAL!" he shouted, at the same time slam his fingers, into Naruto's stomach, causing the boy lose a lot of breath air, with his body hunch forward a bit; feeling all the jutsu in his body to leave him.

Finally un-coiling the boy from his grasp, he just chuckles dark to the slow closing eyes of Naruto. "That's a good Jinchurikii…sleep well, by the time you wake up; Sasuke will be different" he whisper to the boy, laughing menacingly to the world, as Naruto's world slowly went black.

Xxx

"Don't Worry Hinata, we are almost…"

"Kyaaa" Hinata suddenly scream, while falling straight to the ground level, along with insects flying underneath the falling writhing girl. The two boys set her down to the ground, with panic etch on Kiba's face, trying his best to get a hold of Hinata's kicking legs.

"Damn, what wrong with her Shino!" he asked the boy next to him, who manage to get his insect to hold Hinata's arms from punching any of them, before the boy could give Kiba an answer, he then fix his glasses a bit.

"Well…Either Hinata is getting a growth spurt, or she is achieving what Naruto haves…" he inform Kiba, who raised an questioning eye brow, while being directed towards Shino's pointed finger at Hinata's head, to show them that her once lavender eyes are now the color red, from half open eyes that Hinata tried to stay awake, along with purple fox like ears replacing her human ones. Stepping away from the girl, seeing that she put herself asleep from all the thrashing and screaming…Akamaru jumped out from Kiba's coat, started whining to the girl by licking her face and laying up against her.

"…This might be a hunch, but do you think…This have?" before Kiba could finish his sentence, Shino nodded to his suspicion.

"I believe so…Which means Uzumaki-san got into a terrible fight and is in danger or; got out from a dangerous situation" Shino commented, seeing the worried look on Kiba's face, sure the boy is somewhat rude to Naruto back when they were kids, but he believed that's how rivals should be…But actually hearing from your teammate, saying your friend is in danger and; affecting another friend of yours in a way…Will definitely raise warning flags for yourself. Shaking his head and, covering their tracks by jumping up from tree to tree, he shouted down to Shino.

"Alright then, Shino we should rest for the day until Hinata wakes up, along with hiding our tracks. Then tomorrow Akamaru and I will track down Naruto's scent, which shouldn't be too much trouble to see if he's okay alright?" He asked the boy from above, seeing Shino smirk slightly and nodded to Kiba, already liking the plan he came up with. While also helping out with hiding themselves from others, with his bugs flying all around making sure to cover anything that they forgotten…For tomorrow they will check up on the boy for Hinata's sake!

Xxx

Ino and Haku who just got done, battling and escaping from couple of Rock Ninja's that weren't intelligent in the fields, but were deadly to battle up against…But thanks to Team Asuma finding them and; explaining to them, that it would be best that both teams work together for their lack of a third Genin. In the run down, both teams manage to get the scrolls they wanted and are now heading straight towards the tower that stand tall in the middle of the forest, when suddenly…

Both Ino and Haku started screaming and thrashing in the same way as Hinata; with them landing near by a cave that was near a river bank, Choji and Shikamaru tried their best to figure out what was going on with the girls.

"Shikamaru look!" shouted Choji, as he directed Shikamaru's attention to the girl's eyes, that were once blue for Ino and brown for Haku; were replace with red eyes…Along with Ino and Haku's human ears being replaced by fox ears…Yellow for Ino and light blue for Haku.

"What a drag…"

"What do you mean Shikamaru?" Choji asked his longtime friend, by looking at his direction; after the thrashing and screaming stopped, along with putting the girls inside the caves to sleep off the immense pain they went through. For Shikamaru to laid down on the white color rocks, that lead to the river bank, putting his hands behind his head with eyes staring up to the dense bushes and branches of the forest of death's trees.

"Well…Two things must've happen that involved Naruto…In terms of the girls getting his fox ears, one) He was fighting a very dangerous opponent that lead him to awaken another part of his fox transformation or two) He being using lots of Jutsu from whatever said scroll he found, that is increasing the transformation process of said fox like features…"With a yawn and shrug of his shoulders, he just bluntly went ahead and said. "I go with both, since this is Naruto were talking about and; with his team in danger he will do anything to protect them." He finished, while watching his longtime friend nod in agreement while sitting down next to the boy.

"You're probably right Shikamaru…Think we should check up on him, so this way the girls won't be worried about him?"

Getting a smirk from the lazy genius; he just nodded and reply back. "Yeah we should, but for now let's take the girls offer and sleep for the day…I'm winded from all the running and planning up traps", he said going right to sleep after finishing his sentence. Causing Choji to just chuckle and follow right behind his friend advice…

For tomorrow, Naruto and the girls are going to be in for a big surprise once they wake up and; what was the enemy ninja purpose of getting Sasuke?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO; lol I'm glad everyone enjoyed that chapter with Orochimaru XD I just couldn't help myself but to call him that lol. Any way; I decided that I will add one more girl to the harem but that is it, no more; five characters will be my limit. But having a hard time choosing either, TenTen, Temari or Kin...So yeah, I would post a poll for which girl, but right now going wait till tomorrow to close the existing poll in my profile for. "What Sumoning jutsu you want Naruto to have?"**

**Also, I had enough of bashing Sakura to the brim and decided to make her a kick butt ninja girl, that she is from the video games. Its about time to redeem her and show everyone how exactly good she can be! Now to answer to the comments/reviews : )**

**Naruhinafan: Don't worry, I am not going to do any gay scenes...I hate anything with guy on guy. As for the grammar problem thank you for noting me about it; I notice that my comma placements were hard to come by, since the error green bar wouldn't show up for them. So I will keep a sharp out for them. I am not adding Tayuya, Shion or Koyuki...For one, Tayuya is way older than Naruto and I don't really character that cuss alot, Koyuki is she the movie actress? If so, then no, again older than Naruto, that and she haves a kingdom to run ^_^; Now Shion, thats understandable in a way...Since she is the exact near age as Naruto in the shippuuden era, so would make sense for her to be near his age at pre-shippuuden time...But sorry to say no ^_^; But Temari, Tenten and Kin are choosable, I just can't decide on who...**

**Firelordeg: Glad you enjoyed the chapter : ) And yup here is the next chapter and update XD**

**Foxgoddess: lol yup, thats definitely naruto for ya! Even in bad situations he can always crack a joke or two XD Glad you enjoy the chapter!**

**Deathmvp: I'm glad you like this version of Denzo (Is it Den, or Dan?) in a way, he isn't really evil in the series...Its just his way of wanting to control Konoha is wrong, but his faith and need of protecting the village is mostly his highest concern.**

**Any way, everybody its the 7th day and would you be surprised! Its the 7th chapter XD Enjoy and have fun ^_^**

**...**

**Chapter 7: Sakura's resolve! **

She did everything she could to help Sasuke and Naruto that day…Ever since that Orochimaru bastard showed up and attacked them, at the same time using some very high level Jutsu's and skills that even team 7 couldn't protect themselves from! Witnessing both boys passing out, from Naruto getting hit by a what seems to be a sealing Jutsu; along with Sasuke's…As she dare say hickey around his neck, from the orochi-teme biting Sasuke…

Now here she is, underneath a tall mossy tree grove, with both un-conscious team members; one with a high fever, the other's condition being unknown. _"Well duh Sakura, Naruto chakra must've been sealed from that jutsu…I wish I could figure out the formula or something, to break it…But no sealing expert myself…"_ She thought to herself, while helping Naruto's fox tail to get free, by cutting a small hole at the top of his pants; just enough so it won't be falling on the boy.

She couldn't help but blush even more, by the Kawaii-ness of this jutsu effects…Though she has been curious of why it is turning him into a half fox/half human? Looking out to the clearing of the tree, she notice that night haves finally arrived, so things should be calming down a bit except for probably midnight visitors, from the wild animals. Standing up and dusting herself off from any dirt, she lifted her head band to her forehead, tightly tying it around with a fierce look on her face she finally declares…

"_No more running, no more crying! Sakura Haruno, Sasuke and Naruto are counting on you, it's time to change your ninja way…What Ino meant by growing up is exactly this reason…"_

**_"CHA LETS SHOW EVERYONE THAT WE CAN BECOME GREAT NINJAS AND KICK SOME ASS!"_** shouted inner Sakura, which she smirked, agreeing with her inner self, that things should be different from now on! Book smart Sakura meet Ninja kick ass Sakura!

"Time to get busy" She announced and jump out of the tree grove. She spent time going back and forth between the open of the tree, to setting up all the supply they carried before entering the Forest of Death. She would use some ninja trip wires that were so thin that only the train eye and outdoor survival ninja's could even see. That was so low to the ground not even a person who would rather face the ground all the time will even notice!

Then the next thing she did was jump up to the higher balcony of the trees surrounding them; using the same ninja wire; only this time she was carving out some branches from the canopy of said trees; into wrecking balls for a second occasion of traps, even if the ground level trap weren't to work; she will still have a second option.

Now the third option was the trickiest to set up and not let it fired on her; is setting up cannon like Kunai's, that will fire at their opponent if they ever were to get close to the opening of where Sasuke and Naruto were hiding and resting from…It is a low level trap and can be easily dodge, but what Sakura did though, was setting up three separate cannon like Kunai trap that on the front of the canopy tree and on the right side of the canopy…She wasn't going to take any chances, for any enemy ninja to make their move on them! That and it doesn't help they are now two scroll's down from completing the second exams, though that wasn't on her mind at this moment…She need her team alive and to at least survive the second test!

She know Naruto at this point, wouldn't care if they didn't have any scroll's or not, knowing the knuckle head he would just want to brag to Anko the second proctor. That he survived the forest of death and with his team as well! She couldn't help but chuckle at that thought, it would be something Naruto would say to the crazy purple hair proctor…Hell she will join Naruto with those taunts as well, since all her life she been nothing but teased! Of how useless she is, or how pathetic her ninja skills are…

She may be a book smart allec, but when it comes into the field work. She is useless and couldn't tell a single difference between a poisonous flower, to a sweet smelling Sakura flower…Then that brought up another dispute…Her friendship with Ino is broken because of their stupid argument over their love for Sasuke…"_Man I must be really pathetic, to not see how hurt Ino was over the years…Well no more! Don't worry Ino the Sakura you know now is dead and replace with a more grown up Sakura"_

_"**YEAH AND THEN WE CAN SHOW DUCK ASS THAT WE CAN BE STRONG KONUCHI! ALONG WITH NARUTO AND HIS FRIENDS! CHA I AM SO PSYCH, WHERE THE ENEMY'S I WANT TO KICK THEIR ASS!"**_

_"Was I always this violent?"_

**_"ON THE OUTSIDE NO BUT ON THE INSIDE HELL FREAKING YEAH"_**

_"Why me…I didn't realize I even had a violent side"_ Sakura deadpan from her inner Sakura; who was now doing aerobics and punching nothing but air like a boxer. Shaking her head out of seeing her inner self do that, she continued on with the traps and everything getting ready for in case anyone decides to attack during the night or early in the morning. After she was done with all that, she decided to hit the hay and enter the opening of the tree. Taking one last glance towards Naruto and Sasuke, she couldn't help but wonder when they will wake up?

Then smiled when she notice that Naruto's fox ears and tail, started twitching and moving slightly on their own, indicating that he is A-Okay and will be up around probably noon the next day, wanting to probably eat ramen…Which reminds her that she should get some food, in the morning just in case they don't have anything left to eat. Brushing out her long pink hair and leering at it…She always wonder why in the world she grew it this long?

_"Oh wait that's right…Rumor in the school said that a boy liked long hair girls…We instantly thought it was Sasuke at first…But I am curious? Who exactly did they found that little note on the desk in school?"_

She closed her eyes and pictured the school class room, for everyone that was sitting in rows. Making each and single one of them disappear from their spots. _"Okay, Sasuke sits at the far right of the class, where the windows are…So if you eliminate him from there, then go three rows to the left. You have Choji sitting in the same row…Next go up four rows up and you will land on Hinata…Then again, that wouldn't make sense, one row down then go two rows the right…Naruto?"_

She then blinked her eyes open from confusion and slightly turned her gaze to the boy. _"Come to think about it… That would make perfect sense for the letter to land on his desk. He likes to fiddle around during recess and write random things on notes…Now Sakura think, think what he wrote on the note"_

She closed her eyes once more, reading through the many notes that they thought were Sasuke's, flipping through each one of them like an animation, then stop on the note with the long hair, then smiled and shook her head. _"I should've figure! It was for Hinata, I remember now that Haku and Ino told me that Naruto haves been secretly looking at Hinata a cross the class room…It wasn't me he was looking at. Now it all makes sense, before the whole Sasuke fan club, I would usually sit next to her. So my false perception into thinking he was watching me, was really watching Hinata…AWW HOW CUTE!"_

She thought out loud trying so hard not to squeal at the revelation of the fact, Naruto actually had a secret crush on Hinata and not her; he probably bother her so much is probably, thought there was confusion between eye contact! Pumping her fist with fire determination in her eyes she declared!

_"Don't you worry Naruto I will do everything in my power to bring you and Hinata together…! But then…What about Ino or Haku? I definitely know Haku haves a small crush on Naruto, after Mia-sensei brought her to the leaf village…Ino, she may have liked Sasuke but deep down now that I am thinking thing clearly"_

**_"THAT AND NOT BEING A WUSSY"_**

_"SHUT UP GEEZE!" _she shook her head and cover her eyes, she couldn't believe she was arguing with herself! Of all people and she thought Naruto was crazy…? Obviously nobody has met her inner crazy self!

**_"I HEARD THAT AND THAT WASN'T VERY NICE"_**

_"Is there an off switch for you!" _she shouted to her inner self, who just stick her tong out at the girl and proudly smiled to her. "_I figure as such…Now where was I?"_

**_"PEOPLE WILL THINK YOUR CRAZY FOR TALKING TO YOUSELF ALL THE TIME?"_**

Sakura just growled and twitched her eye brows badly from that piece of information; then decided to disconnect herself with the inner Sakura and decided to get back to what is going on right now, not what happen in the past. With a yawn and stretching of her arms, she decided it might be a good time to get some sleep, so this way she will have energy to fight in the morning; especially for any early birds who wants to attack them…But for what reason? They don't have any scrolls on their hands and if they were to get lucky, the enemy might have both scrolls on their possession!

Yeah wishful thinking Sakura, like you will be able to out-best three ninjas at once; along with protecting Naruto and Sasuke at the same time…Well one thing for sure if Naruto's ears were to go about it; the sand siblings seems to be the most dangerous…On the account they twitched badly just being around that Temari and Kankuro…Along with Kabuto at the written test. Why did Sasuke, wanted info on Haku and Naruto she will never know…But hopefully it isn't the one thought that is buzzing around her head and that is…**Revenge.**

Okay Naruto probably not for revenge, but Haku? Yeah sure she was manipulated from Zabuza mind seal and…Kicked his royal highness ass! But in all seriousness, there is no reason for such petty revenge like that…"_Okay I better keep an eye on Sasuke now that I think about it…damn can't stay awake…"_ she thought to herself, at the same time nodding right to sleep with her back up against the bark of the tree; her head drooping down.

Meanwhile hiding up above the canopy trees; were three sound ninja's spying on the pink ninja…

_"When should we strike? Orochimaru wants us to go and kill Sasuke right?"_

_"Soon Zaku, once morning comes that's when we will strike"_

_"Well it better come soon…I hate this whole waiting game and want to finish off, that pink ninja Dozu"_

Which the man the female voice was speaking to was chuckling deeply and breathed out. _"Of course Kin, you can have your way with her. Just leave Sasuke to us, he might be too much for you to handle any way"_ Which the response he got was a tsk from Kin, as they all nestle on the branch to dawn arrives. That is when they will make their move!

Xxx

Sakura was having the most terrible nightmare of all nightmares! First off, that orochi-teme biting on to Sasuke leaving that mark on him, started covering the bloody screaming boy into a frenzy, getting cover by darkness and purple like energy covering all around his body; the markings reaching up and all over his body like ooze, then his Sharingan blazing in furry stared at the pink ninja and the next thing she knew, before she could even blink; her head was decapitated off from her shoulders…

The next nightmare was even worse and it involved both Naruto and Sasuke fighting each other; looking like demons of themselves! Naruto looking more like a fox demon, with red chakra flaring all around him, while Sasuke had purple dark chakra from her other nightmare. Blazing with anger and hate towards the blonde ninja…The difference between the two though? Naruto chakra didn't felt demonic at all, more warm and comforting than Sasuke's were…They leapt, they charge up two strange jutsu's and clashed! With Naruto's blood all over Sasuke sickening grin, with four silhouettes of girls crying out and calling to Naruto…Only to be killed by Sasuke!

Sakura thrust her body up franticly, breathing and heaving in tons of breath…Her forehead was sweating like a water dam. She was checking on her body to make sure everything was in place, along with feeling around her neck to make sure, she didn't died then let out a comforting breath of relief…"_It was a dream…It was just only a dream…But? What did it all mean…?"_

Then she leer outside the opening of the tree; sensing chakra signatures not too far from where her position is…Started gritting her teeth from this bad luck of hers, she was hoping to be able to get a least Naruto awake, to support her in combat not fight all three by herself. Quickly looking at the direction of where the boys were, she notice that Sasuke was breathing normally again, along with Naruto scrounging his face, muttering about Hinata, Ino and Haku taking away his precious ramen. She couldn't help but bulge her eyes and cover her laughing mouth!

_"Even in his sleep he still talks about Ramen, but this time with all three Haku, Hinata and Ino? Well Naruto…I would never thought you as a player…Then again who could resist those fox ears!"_ She silently said and thanked Naruto. For what reason you may ask…?

It is her job to watch over Naruto for the girls and be damn she is going to do that! Naruto already had it bad in the academy and the villagers treating him badly, she was no blind fool she saw those stares; and she was one of those people who treated him badly…SO now its her turn to watch over him, as he did so many countless of times with her for the past weeks.

Running out the hole of the tree, stopping a few feet from triggering her own traps, she started looking around the forest with calculating eyes. _"Their very good at hiding what little chakra they…THERE!"_ quicker than the eye could see, the threw a kunai towards north east of her position, where the three sound ninjas widen their eyes and; move a bit to the side, then bulged there're eyes from what was hanging off from the kunai…It was a bomb tag!

"RELEASE!" she shouted, causing the entire area to explode along with the three sound ninjas, flying in all direction while kicking off from the tree branches, Kin who landed suddenly got punch a cross by Sakura sweeping her leg in the air; then lower herself and leg sweep Kin's legs; tripping the girl, though right before she could land on the ground, Sakura quickly tug her arms over the sound ninja's legs at the same time twirled around.

Crashing her into Zaku and sending the two flying into a tree bark, making the two fell back to the ground groaning in pain. Knowing who was coming up behind her, with that weird sound device on his arm; Sakura quickly cartwheel out of his direct attack, at the same time blocking his powerful kick to her arms. Sending the girl back from the force, while doing so though, this gave Sakura enough time to throw couple of her own kunai's at the zombie like man. All having bomb tags on them though she missed her target once the man leapt high above the air…Using the force from the explosion's wind sent him high and came falling straight towards Sakura!

Knowing she will have to block the attack and risk the sound's weird ability; she then widen her eyes and grin at the man. While suddenly disappearing from sight, for him to only slam nothing but the ground! "What the hell..! There was nothing about her using Genjutsu!" he grunted while, feeling roots covering his entire body and started thrashing about; he then looked to his right, only to get punch and kick in the stomach and face, sending the man flying! Getting in front of the man was Zaku and Kin, Kin throwing her senbons and Zaku firing off heavy blows of air shots to Sakura, which the girl was easily; flipping and cartwheeling out of the way from each blow!

Then suddenly disappear inside the ground once more; causing the two to stop their attacks and went back to back; to keep their provisional view in check, in case she appeared from anywhere. "Where the fuck is she…!"

"How the hell should I know? There wasn't anything about a Genjutsu user for Sasuke's team, damn it!"

While they were busy looking for Sakura, Dozu who was getting back up from the punch and kicked, sure the girl doesn't have like brute force or anything, but he could feel that there were second hands helping along with the girl…A force un-seen to his eyes is definitely something he wasn't expecting at all! Looking up to his fellow team mates, seeing how distraught and confused they are, he too started searching for the pink hair witch. "_Where is she…She couldn't have gone that far away. She not in the air, nor doing that weird tree jutsu…"_

Then they all widen their eyes once they heard. "OVER HERE BASTARDS"

The sight they saw was crazy! There were about ten different pink hair ninja's all surrounding them…! How can this lone Genin create so many clones of herself! Throwing her senbons and Zaku firing off waves of his attacks, they notice how the first two Sakura's disappear from view, which made the two moved back a bit from surprise! Then they decided to throw and fire more towards the others, with the same results ending with her disappearing and not screaming in pain. "Zaku, Kin looked out she is right behind you!" Dozu shouted while running forward to stop the girl from defeating his teammates.

The two looked behind them, only to get elbow in the back of the head, with Sakura, jumping away from them, throwing a kunai couple feet behind them; shouting the words release! Exploding behind them, sent both Kin and Zaku flying and burning from the sudden implosion of the bomb, before Dozu could get close to Sakura only to panic from the smug look she gave him, threw another kunai…But not from his direction oh no…Towards the small wire trap that was on the ground; letting go of a giant wood wrecking ball to slam against Dozu in the back, with Sakura replacing herself with wood.

Watching all the teams slam into each other from Dozu landing on top of them, with probably a broken back…She hope at least, then her smile grew even wider seeing where they were laying…They were in position for her Kunai cannons; so flipping a kunai from her weapon pouch, she threw the kunai at a nearby wire; to trigger the onslaught of kunais firing and creating huge amount of smokescreen, hearing the screams of agony from her enemy.

Xxx

"Whoa!" Kiba suddenly announced; looking up to the sky along with Akamaru whining from the noise that was being traveled through the forest woods.

"What is it Kiba?" Shino asked, getting up from his sitting position along with Hinata slowly opening her eyes, from the sudden pain that shot through her ears. Ignoring the waking Hinata, Kiba started sniffing the air and using his keen sense of hearing for anything out of place…Hinata in the background widen her eyes and slowly started reaching to the top of her head, to feel furry ears!

"I don't know, it sounded like screams…Painful ones at that matter too. Sounds like somebody is fighting" Kiba announced, while bringing his hand under his chin, trying to figure out who is close by that would even start a fight this early in the morning?

Hinata shaking and trembling from feeling furry ears was quickly begrudgingly crawled towards a nearby small lake, to check herself over. To only widen her eyes into saucers from what she saw even more! Was her once Hyuuga blank pupils eyes, were now a light red color pupils!

"Are you able to pick up the scent…I'm sure the wind would've brought who ever scent over to our direction, from the course of the wind." Shino asked, which Kiba nodded and continue sniffing the air, to pick up any type of scents that traveled through the air, while Akamaru just sat there on the ground, wagging his tail happily at the frantic and panicky girl, who was moving her hands to her eyes, along with stretching them and sticking her tong out to make sure she wasn't having a fever…Along with touching the tip of her purple color fox ears, pinching them slightly to let out a small hiss of pain…To even widen her eyes even more from this realization that there are indeed real…Then promptly faint from teetering back to the ground.

"Got the scent its coming from Naruto's team…Seems like they're in trouble", Kiba announced with this information, caused Hinata to shoot straight back up. While walking up to the other two with her pointer fingers tapping nervously…

"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun…Whe-Where is the direction towards Na-Naruto-kun?" She asked hesitantly to the two boys; who looked at the girl from her speaking back to her shy self once again, but probably figure that she figured out about her new fox features. With a nod from Kiba he pointed at the direction of said fight.

"It's coming from that direction and from the scent alone, seems like Sakura is fighting all by herself…We better get there before", right before he could finish his sentence, Hinata was already six miles ahead of them to where Naruto's team was. Sighing and chuckling to Shino and Akamaru, both boys and dog chased right behind her.

_"Sakura-chan…Is fighting to protect Naruto-kun? Did something bad happen to Naruto…"_ Was all the thought that was going through the girls head, including her worriment for the pink hair ninja as well, since she seen her starting to be nicer to Naruto…

Xxx

Shikamaru and Choji, along with Haku and Ino were already on their way to where, they were hearing a battle going on. Of course, unlike Hinata the two girls didn't respond in any ill intent ways, or freaked out about the situation at all…Well at least Haku didn't, she just got out of the cave, looked at the two boys who waved at her. To watching her look at her reflection in the lake, to just shrugging it off and went back to sleep. Shikamaru had to nod for being impress how well she took it, although when Ino came out…

There was a lot of screaming and Kawaii-ness, along with being just liked Naruto and Haku. At the same time just shouting out that they should find Hinata and see if the same thing happen to her, to having both boys and Haku to grabbed her and covering her mouth yelling out shut up to the girl!

Boy was she loud and Shikamaru hates loud mouth girls, of course he said that openly to only receive a punch to the face by Ino sending the boy to the ground un-movingly too only muttering three words…"What a drag…"

Now here they are hiding behind some bushes, watching Sakura…SAKURA all people, kicking some ass to those three sound ninjas, they were going to jump out and help the girl, only to be mesmerize by the performance she was giving off. Shikamaru, Choji, Ino and Haku all were slack jaw at the sight they saw…Sakura Haruno just took on three sound ninja's by herself…Though that's when Haku and Ino's ears were twitching, saying that danger was nearby.

"SAKURA WATCH OUT" yelled Ino, to get a confused looked from said girl, only to get blasted in the back by Zaku's wind cannon like palms, that sent her flying towards Dozu. He spins punch the girl a cross the cheek along with adding sound waves into her; making blood fly out of the girl's nose. To having Kin grabbing roughly onto her long pink hair, grinning evilly to the girl and started punching her, ignoring the fact that the others were there, sure they could get out and help the girl… But were stopped in their tracks, to see Sakura use a kunai to cut out her long pink hair and; follow up by head butting Kin in her chin along, with once again, head butt Zaku from approaching her only to be grabbed by Dozu at the end.

"You little witch, you gave us a hard time I give you that…But now it's over!" He announced, while bringing up a Kunai to the girl's throat. "And if you Genin in the bushes tried anything funny, I will kill her…So I will only asked one last thing. Where is Sasuke Uchiha?"

Before they could respond to the man, Zaku suddenly scream in agony. Along with getting everyone's attention to the boy to see that Sasuke had him in a very strong hold that looked like he was ready to rip his arms out of his sockets…In which he did. Making the boy scream out in terror and pain, only to passing out.

Sasuke with weird markings on his face slowly looked around his surroundings with no emotions what so ever. To lay his eyes on his next target which was Kin; before she could even move or make any sudden movements, she was out cold by Sasuke hitting her neck very hard and sent her flying into the ground, bouncing and rolling to a stop… His hair still covering his eyes looked up with his Sharingan active with menacing looks to them; staring at Dozu who was panicking…

"Let go of Sakura bastard… She is useless right now" Sasuke commanded, to get a tick mark on Sakura's forehead and a glare.

_"Says you Sasuke, I was handling all three of them while you were in dream land…! Wait…Those markings, oh no is that what the gay pedophile meant by gift?"_ She thought to herself, being thrown to the ground by a scared shit face Dozu.

"Okay, Okay, see she is away from me and safe…" He said with panic writing all over his voice and face.

"Good…now get your team and get out of my presence! Oh and do you have the heaven and earth scroll?"

"Yes of course, here take them their all yours!" he continued while laying down said scrolls to Sasuke, at the same time grabbing his teammates Zaku and Kin from where they passed out and left. _"Is…Is that really Sasuke Uchiha! No way in hell am I going to be fucking experimented by the curse mark! Orochimaru you bastard, you used us!"_

Watching his fleeting form disappear from Sasuke's sight, Ino and Haku ran towards the down Sakura checking up on her and her condition, to only see the girl smiling towards them and thanking them for coming for her aid, while saying she was sorry she treated them wrongly.

"Are you kidding Sakura? You kicked their ass; we saw the entire thing and hell! Now I'm more eager to have a match with ya!" shouted Ino to the now chuckling Sakura who said she can't wait for the day to fight equal terms with Ino.

Shikamaru and Choji decided to leave the girls alone for the time being, to go and find Naruto… Only to stop and turn franticly around to seeing Sasuke attacking Haku…!

Haku was doing her best to dodge the now enhance speed from Sasuke, along with trying to keep herself from meeting his Kunai; she didn't know what caused him to attack her all the sudden, but whatever it was…She did not like it one bit; plus doesn't help that she hasn't eaten or, recover enough strength from yesterday. That she was starting to get cuts and bruises by Sasuke's punches and slashes.

"What's wrong witch? I thought you were faster than this, where is that power you had at the bridge!" he shouted to Haku, earning some tears from her cloths every time she would try to dodge and fight back with her senbons.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about Sasuke!" she shouted back, grunting and screaming in pain from the kunai gazing through her arms. Having Sakura scream out to the boy, telling him to stop what he is doing. But no it went deaf to Sasuke, as he continued his assault on the girl. Who was now barely keeping up with the boy!

Every punch he made, would connect, every kicked he made would connect; even his kunai was starting to rip apart her cloths and she was getting really bashful from revealing herself…But the boy just won't stop then suddenly right before he went for her heart; she felt weightless and felt like hands were protecting her along with feeling a warm aura around her. Opening her eyes slowly along with feeling someone sitting her down gently against a tree…She was shock to see who it was! Standing there with red angry eyes, gritting his protruding K-9 teeth, standing tall with his orange outfit and orange fox ears and tail was none other than…

"Naruto!" everyone shouted to the boy, who turn his direction and gaze at Sasuke; who in return was glaring back at the boy. Naruto was not a happy camper for what Sasuke was trying to do to Haku. Leaning an eye towards the girl he only asked one question.

"You alright Haku-chan?" he said –chan to her was the thought process going through her head and nodded with a huge blush. Then he looked towards Sakura, Ino Shikamaru and Choji. Giving his question with his eyes which they all nodded and all turn to the black marking of Sasuke. "Shikamaru, Choji lets teach this Duck ass a lesson!"

He grin at the end, along with Shikamaru rolling his head to crack his neck and got into position for his shadow possession jutsu. "Right behind ya Naruto"

"Same here!" shouted Choji, who was next to Naruto, rolling his shoulders with the blonde ninja, not caring in the world about his fox like features. As they all stare down at the demonic looking Sasuke!

For Sasuke just grin at the boys, ready for another round and to test out his new found strength! Just what happen to him is going through everyones minds...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO; Laaaaa! Chapter 8 everybody and; to give heads up, chapter 9 might also be in the works right after this chapter. Since I started this a bit last night. Glad everyone enjoyed how kick butt Sakura was in the last chapter and, that you will be seeing alot more from our favorite pink hair ninja. Also after time and time of thinking, reading through comments/reviews I decided that there will be 2 girls and they are both TenTen and Kin. Now explaining how the heck they get the fox like features right away, or they start getting them during the events after the pre-chuunin tournament (For who to decide on to the final rounds) So thats going to be a bit tricky to pull off lol. Any way, reviews and comment time XD**

**Crossoverpairinglover: As much I wouldn't mind using Fu. I just don't think I will do a good job of making a character out of her from scratch. Sure I have made oc's before, that she hasn't been used before. I just can't really make a Naruto character work from the bottom and up. **

**Foxgoddess07: Thats a very good point...I'll have to think about that for awhile. Till then I hope you continue reading : )**

**Naruhina: I know the feeling about having hard time choosing, but I think I decided on the characters : ) Just don't think I can get Temari to stay in the leaf village that often ^_^; since she is the Kazekage daughter/sister (Gaara)**

**Darkassassian: Don't worry they will along with others XD**

**Whitefangclaw: The rules doesn't want Sakura in the harem, along with Bashing her is reguire...But found a loophole in that XD Is said required, nothing about reccomending to bashing her lol. Hope you enjoy the chapters : )**

**Okay before anyone and I mean anyone (Sasuke fans included) say that this fight was un-fair? Think the number of opponents the duck butt is facing along with the genius that is Shikamaru. Don't even dare say it wasnt a fair fight. Now ahem enjoy and have fun reading : )**

**...**

**Chapter 8: Sasuke Curse mark rampage, passing the survival test!**

All of the boys were staring at each other with determination, along with bloodlust from Sasuke. Who just smug at the three boys in front of him; and seeing how Sakura and Ino ran to the ice witch as he would call her.

Getting interrupted by his fight with her by Naruto, was a very bad on his part; since she was still the enemy, along with Shikamaru and Choji…Hell now they're all enemies in his eyes and the only one standing in his way, along with being the only one who could prove to be the only strong opponent here, that and it will be bitter sweet to peg Naruto down for disgracing and embarrassing him and the Uchiha name, for using unknown Jutsu and also proving somewhat, that he have gotten stronger over the course of time…

"_But that's only because he hangs out with those…Skanks of his, if I can defeat him and have them teach me, his secrets…Than just maybe they become a part of the Uchiha clan…Minus the ice witch of course, the other two might fair decently"_ He thought to himself, grinning a bit smugly now. Causing Naruto ears to twitch a bit from the sudden grin, along with thrashing his tail for a bit…Something about that smug look isn't promising in Naruto's eyes, along with Shikamaru and Choji.

"Yo man get that sick grin off your face…I don't think Naruto and I like it that much", Shikamaru explain, twitching his eye brow a bit, not liking how the boy was eyeing Ino like some piece of meat. Along with Choji who was clutching his hand in and out.

"What's wrong with the way I give off looks, Uchiha's can stare at anything they please…" This made Naruto growl out angrily at the boy, eyes widen a bit from what he just announced; flexing his hands a bit. Naruto thrust a pointed finger at the duck butt Uchiha.

"Where do you get the nerve to treat others like that Sasuke! Geeze, I know you're an ass but seriously? You're not going anywhere near the girls when I'm around!" He declared and charges forward, along with Choji and Shikamaru following behind the boy with same anger to an extent of course!

Sakura and Ino who manage to help Haku out with her clothing problem, heard Naruto's decoration and then looked at each other, for Sakura deadpan and sigh out in annoyance. "Was he really that protective to you girls?" Sakura asked and wonder; getting a pat on the shoulder by Ino who nodded.

"Yup, hell the boy is really protective about his friends so much that, we had to stop him from punching out couple of the villagers who looked at Hinata or us two in a funny way. You should really try and regain his trust Sakura", She inform the pink hair girl, while Haku was still sitting there blushing from Naruto saving her once again, from immediate doom that was going to beseech upon the girl…Shaking her head and thoughts out of the whole rescue from Naruto. She turned her gaze up to Ino and Sakura who were still conversing with each other.

"Um girls where Naruto?" she asked Ino and Sakura, to only flinch from weapons and kunai's making contact to each other, at the same time deadpan at each other and back to Haku. Pointing behind them with their thumbs both said in unison.

"Fighting Duck butt boy", which Haku chuckle slightly and sweat drop at the blunt response she got from the two girls.

Outside; the boys weren't fairing to good on the account, their teamwork weren't up to snuff with neither Naruto nor, Naruto with theirs since they haven't really hung out with each other and practice teamwork.

What happen before they charged in to Sasuke; Naruto went for a forward punch to only get flip over the boy and slam down hard to the ground; then gets swung right into Choji who expanded his arm out from his body, to only get pushed back by Naruto's thrown body. Shikamaru, who took the chance to use his shadow possession jutsu, didn't get the chance or the time to form any hand seals. Since Sasuke somehow teleported right in front of the boy and side kicked him a cross the cheeks.

Luckily Naruto and Choji recover in time, to catch the boy in mid-flight from the kick and slide back a bit from the force. Sitting the boy down and checking if he is okay, Shikamaru nodded and knelt down low and calculating stare at Sasuke.

"This is such a drag…Whatever those markings are they're giving him a boost in speed and strength…" He said out loud to the others. Naruto and Choji looking up at the duck ass Uchiha…Finally noticing the; weird markings that cover the boy.

"So how should we do this Shikamaru?" Choji asked the pineapple hair teen, along with Naruto gritting his teeth and grinding them; seeing how Sasuke was slowly approaching them with that same sickening smile of his.

"It's troublesome but…I need you two to distract him long enough, for me to come up with a plan. Till then hit him everything you got!" he shouted, flexing his arms a bit while connecting his hands together getting a wide grin from Naruto.

"One distraction to duck ass coming right up, Water style Bubble bomb jutsu!" he shouted, only for one problem after bringing both arms back and thrusting them forward. For the entire jutsu not to work! This cause Naruto to widen his eyes into saucers and repeated the process over and over. "Oh shit! I can't use my water jutsu!"

This; earn a slight twitch of the brow from Shikamaru...Shock? Yes, yes he was…! Knowing that Naruto never comes unprepared or, unless he is very wary from exhaustion…But having no jutsu to use or, even execute with! This was absurd beyond even his reasoning. "Naruto?" he asked the blonde, who looked at the boy with panic on his face with shivering of his eyes. "If you can't use your jutsu from said scroll…Try using Shadow clone just to be safe", he murmur hearing that Choji running forward, giving both boys some time before Sasuke, could even get any closer!

Which Choji was faring quite well against Sasuke's speed, but still wasn't enough to bring down the boy. Sure he blocked few kicks and punches here and there. But once Sasuke started using his jutsu, that where trouble started for Choji! He had to use his expansion jutsu to slam hard into the ground, to lift his body away from the multiple phoenix flower jutsu that made contact underneath him, to only getting a dive kick in the stomach, flying past Naruto and Shikamaru.

Spinning back to his feet from the kicked, Sasuke tsk and taunted at the boy. "Is that all the Akamichi can do? Is simply increase their body size and parts, only to lose speed…Such a fat ass you are", Sasuke said, earning some shock looks from Naruto and Ino. Who chuckle nervously and got some raised eye brows from Sakura…

"What is it Ino you look like you've seen a ghost?" she asked the blonde girl, who in turn move her shivering head at the pink hair girl. While shaking back with a stutter voice…

"It is very taboo to call an Akamichi a fat ass…Since they are very oh so sensitive about their weights!"

Which on cue, Choji erupted angrily at the taunt and disrespect that Sasuke gave to the boy by screaming out…"I'm not fat! Take that back you bastard, Human boulder jutsu!" he shouted while running forward at the same time; leapt up into the air while growing and turning into a giant huge boulder of himself. Rolling un-controllably towards the Uchiha with so much furry…That's when Shikamaru grin at that moment, noticing how Sasuke even though has dodge the jutsu…Got cut in the leg by the incredible speed from Chojis human bolder jutsu. Getting up from his kneeling and, smirking when Choji came back and undo his jutsu from using a tree branch as a ramp.

Plus leverage to fall back to Naruto and the lazy genius. To see that Sasuke used a fireball jutsu from where it would've hit Choji! Patting on the boy shoulder who was breathing heavily from all the pent up rage…He then looked towards Naruto's direction to see the boy can in fact still use Shadow clone jutsu, which is savoring in his favor even more.

"Okay you two, I think I know a way to beat Sasuke and his enhance speed!" he said moving his hands away from each other, along with rolling his neck. He then started explaining the plan to the other two in a huddle, getting nods and uh huh from both boys. At the end of the plan everyone were smirking and smiling at the genius for coming up with an extraordinary idea of how to be the Uchiha with his new found powers. "Got the plan?" which they all nodded with grins, along with Choji pounding his hands together. "Good, now let's commence operation Shadow roller!"

Which all of them nodded and stood back up straight, to only having Naruto and Choji started charging at Sasuke, who just move his head up with disgust…"Really? Charging at me again won't you ever learn Naruto", he inform the blonde ninja in turn getting a grinning response from the boy that just yells out 'what are you going to do about it Duck Butt?' getting ticked off from that ever so annoying grin; Sasuke quickly in-hale a lot of air and was about to move forward to use his signature Jutsu, only to back away from what happen next!

"Human boulder Jutsu!" shouted Choji who jump into the air and form a giant ball once more coming back to the ground; with top speed ran over Naruto who poof away from getting by the Jutsu, along with Sasuke backing up in surprised then flinch…He couldn't move at all not even a single muscle will do what he wanted to command it to do!

"Shadow possession success…You weren't expecting that were you?" Shikamaru grin at the same time pointing down towards the ground behind Sasuke; who in return widen his eyes to see that Shikamaru's shadow jutsu has him stuck in place, but then started chuckling and concentrated a lot of chakra. Causing Shikamaru to grit his teeth…

"_Shit, forgot about his immense chakra boost…No matter Choji is just on time"_ he thought to himself, while releasing the jutsu on Sasuke, caused the boy to trip forward towards Choji; at the same time as that was happening Naruto was in position on one of the tree branches, wagging his tail eagerly for his chance to strike.

"CHUBBYS RULE!" shouted Choji who ram right into the Uchiha, that sent him flying high into the air; with cuts and bruises all over his body, he couldn't help but spit out blood from his mouth on the account of; Choji steam rolling into him and then proceeded to hold himself in the same spot on top of the boy, then sent him flying above the Akamichi. Upon gently floating in mid-air his eyes widen from another set of voices.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu…!"Naruto shouted out by jumping from the tree branch, creating about four different Naruto's that attacked Sasuke in mid-air, with the first clone punching a cross his face making the boy spin. Then the second one jump off from a tree bark that was underneath Sasuke, while upper cutting him in the stomach with precise aim. After that, third and fourth clone Naruto both axe kicked him in the back of the head; sending him flying down towards the forest ground with the real Naruto right above him!

Widen his eyes from shock he saw that Sasuke quickly let out a jutsu towards him. "Fire style Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" he shouted out, sending multiple fire attacks at Naruto; who in return was ready to guard himself from the barrage, only to be grab by Choji's giant out stretch hand that pull Naruto away just in time, while Shikamaru just casually walked up to where Sasuke was going to fall and placed an exploding tag. Sure he can't kill the Uchiha, that will just be too troublesome and the fact Naruto and Sakura will not be able to pass without the boy. Nodding to the others and then towards Sakura, who was peeking out of the tree grove, smirked at her to let her know to strike right after pointing towards Naruto.

"Alright, release" he yawn while forming the seal that would detonate the paper bomb in which; it did and made Sasuke fly back up screaming in agony from all the heat, that was going straight into his back. Then next thing he knew, he saw Choji's both out stretch hand slamming him down and grabbing him to, start slamming him against each tree there was in sight. Along of letting the boy fly off from his grip!

Sasuke had splinters, cuts, bruises, even blood from his mouth and arms. But the fun wasn't stopping there; Naruto kicking the back of Sasuke's head with one clone; then two more kicked into his back, with the forth upper cutting him in the air. While the real Naruto was spinning up towards the floating Uchiha with one last powerful axe kick into his stomach!

Before he could even register all the pain that was going through him; he heard screaming coming towards him with a lot of malice. "CHA take this Sasuke!" shouted Sakura who ran right underneath the boy, arching her fist up so fast with so much force, it actually dug deep into the bulging eyes of the Uchiha's stomach and toss him to the ground like the dirt he is!

All of them breathing and panting from using a lot of energy and the fact some of them, never got any chances to recover or rest from their previous fight; seeing how the boy isn't moving but still breathing a bit, they all let out a breath of relief and smiled to each other.

"That so awesome way to go Shikamaru…! That plan of yours really worked out, you should be like a leader or something!" commented Naruto; getting the lazy boy too chuckled a bit at the same time shaking his head. Along with Choji who smiled at Naruto along of grabbing more bags of chips, but this time for everyone even Sakura.

"I have to say though…I figure to give the last blow for Sakura since the way Sasuke had treated her, while almost not saving her from the sound ninjas", He informed them which they all just leer at the Uchiha that was laying on the ground with Sakura humph with her nose up.

"I'm glad that you guys are willing to give me a second chance…I'm sorry for the way I acted to everyone", she said with her head down getting glomped by Ino hugging her from behind, grinning at the pink hair girl. Along with Haku who came out from the grove clapping at Sakura's earlier performance.

"Are you kidding Sakura! You've kicked so many asses to those Sound ninja's and you also redeemed yourself by punching Sasuke in the stomach! I'm proud of you forehead!"

"Umm…I didn't actually punch Sasuke in the stomach per-say…" which this got everyone to widen their eyes and the boys wincing a bit from the suddenly realization of what area she punched, only to get a sly devious grin from Ino who nudged Sakura on the ribs.

"Nice one Sakura…If that there doesn't prove you're willing to change, then I don't know what else to say"

**_"CHA YOU BET GIRL SASUKE DUCK ASS DESERVE EVERY ASS BEATING THERE WAS…THAT AND HE IS KINDA…SMALL"_** shouted inner Sakura who shook her head in disappointment along with causing the real Sakura to just groan and hung her head. Earning some slight stares from the others and then caused them to laugh after telling them about an inner self. Which made the girl smile even more and join in with the laughter after hearing everyone announcing that most likely every single person haves an inner self!

While they were laughing and conversing with each other, they failed to realize that Sasuke have gotten back up from where he was laying from; with blood hanging out from his mouth his Sharingan screaming out to kill anyone in his path which was Naruto's back side, the markings still all around his body he charged straight towards Naruto with a dry blood kunai that he used in order to kill some of the enemy ninja. Everyone all whip their heads at his battle cry along with Naruto; widen his eyes from inevitable death!

"DIE NARUTOOO"

"I don't think so! Fang over Fang!" shouted a voice which caused Sasuke to stop in his tracks, whipping his head in all directions for where the voice came from. Only to get sent up into the air by what looked like a white drill tornado, that slam right underneath his legs, along with another going pass the boy sending even farther up in the sky. After getting hit continuously from the tornado like attack, to show a boy and a puppy landing on two separate branches! "Now Shino!" shouted Kiba to his teammate.

"Para Insect jutsu…!" Shino announced. Sending a huge flow of insects at Sasuke that started to eat his chakra alive, along with killing some of the bugs from the tainted chakra that was in the boy's system, once the biting and crawling were done…Sasuke was sent flying back down towards the ground only to get attack by a perfect aim hit from…"Hinata it's your turn" shouted Shino in his calculating voice and a tug on his sun glasses.

Which the girl, slam her palm right into Sasuke's stomach with lot of anger in her red eyes, shouting out for the world to hear! "Don't you dare hurt my Naruto-kun!" after announcing that and getting a slight blush from said Naruto; Hinata started pounding into Sasuke with her Hyuuga style technique of 32 gentle palm strikes, closing out each tenketsu or chakra points in Sasuke's body. Then just to add more injury to the boy, she knee kicked him in the face. Sending the bloody mess of Sasuke into the ground, rolling and bouncing to a stop…They manage to finally beat Sasuke for good if the markings on his skin weren't any indication of disappearing from the boy's body.

After getting calm and collective once more, everyone was all together once more. Deciding that they all should stick together and thankfully each one of them haves their scroll's to pass. Started heading out on the road again with a tied up Sasuke. After getting a good distance from where they were beating Sasuke up and watching Sakura kick sound ninja ass! Naruto started looking between Hinata, Ino and Haku who all looked back to the boy with questioning gazes and slight blushes from seeing that he now haves a fox tail!

"Hey?" Naruto suddenly said, earning everyone attention to the boy. Who then proceeded to point at the three girls in front of him…"When did you girls get fox ears? I don't recall teaching you that jutsu from the scroll?" Which the response he got was everyone face faulting and sweat drop from Naruto's slow update on news and events around him...

"Just so you know Naruto…If you still recall it, you have a fox tail." Sakura pointed out while, Naruto widen his eyes in shock and looked behind him, only for him to crash into a tree from not paying attention in front of him, during their jumping. Earning some laughter from the others, minus Hinata, Haku and Ino of course who went back for the boy and caught up with everyone again. "Also Naruto, your eyes are red too" Sakura couldn't help herself but to laugh at the boy, again not paying attention to where he was going…To crashing into yet another tree.

"Sakura come on! We just got him back from falling" Ino whined out at the same time laughing with her best friend. Everyone was glad that things were back to normal…Or at least normal for them, since Naruto haves orange fox ears and tail, longer hair and longer K-9 teeth. Along with the girls, red eyes and different color of Purple, Yellow and Light blue fox ears!

Slowing down her speed Haku gulped a bit and started jumping next to Naruto; earning some smiles from Ino and a nod from a blushing Hinata with an almost Naruto like grin. Nodding back to them she faced towards Naruto, who looked back at her with his red eyes blinking. "Yes Haku…?" he asked the nervous looking girl.

"Um, well…you see…We might be arriving a bit early on schedule to the tower…So I was wondering if…You want…or I"

_"Come on Haku! You can do this it's Naruto-kun were talking about here…Yeah, that didn't help calm my nerves…Just tell him how you feel and get it over with; wait I know! A gift yeah that's it…He saved you twice already and it's fair to return the favor right…That and both Hinata and Ino wants me to do this…Surprised that Hinata even want me to ask him first?"_

Looking towards the hyuuga heiress once more, she saw that Hinata was truly smiling at her to tell Naruto. If not she threaten to keep the poke of deaths going none stop, till she admits it to Naruto! Naruto pursing his lips to the side, hoping nobody was seeing his small blush. _"Wow now I see why everyone calls me Kawaii…Haku-chan and the other girls looks beautiful with the fox ears…wait…did that come out of my thoughts!"_

"When we get to the tower I want to give you a gift!" Haku blurted out with her eyes closed tightly, hoping her sentence came out the way she wanted too. For Naruto just tilt his head a bit and then smiled at the girl…Of course Haku thought to herself that, she should've been more specific of the detail…Then again she like the whole mystery behind the words…In fact she likes anything that had mysteries behind them, even with books she reads at her mom's house.

"Sure thing Haku, once we get all clean up and rested. You can then show me your gift!" he exclaimed happily, earning a smile from Haku whose red eyes was shining brightly with happiness. Then Haku went back to the girls, only to get slightly bonk on the head by Ino and Sakura; saying how the girl almost blew, along with Hinata announcing she was almost about ready to Jyuuken strike the girl if she failed!

Then something came to thought for Naruto as he looked down in deep thought…"_I'm…I'm afraid…I don't know what's going on with these fox features…Is the kyuubi trying to take me over?"_ he thought while looking at his tail and then feeling his fox ears, with his mouth pursing a bit and raised one eye brow he started thinking through the possibilities of said fox…"_No, I don't think the fox is trying to take control of me…If it was it would alert the other ninjas right? Yeah I remember Iruka-sensei telling me about something with demon chakra being red…Unless…"_

He then slowly moved his hands in front of him, closing his eyes in concentration…He started to feel for his chakra and gasp with fear in his eyes. _"My…My chakra is red! No…Damn it! I can't…I can't let anyone know about this…Even with the…"_ he gasped once ore, suddenly realizing that the girls too were getting the fox features. Everything has darken around him with his friends all in front of him…With silence he only thought couple things he need to figure out…_"If…If the fox is taking control of me…then I have to leave the village. But if I ignore the whole red chakra and continue as I am…People will start trying to kill me…If the same thing is happening to the girls…I don't want them to get involve with me if it does happen…I…I really need to speak with either the old man, Mia-sensei, Kakashi-sensei or Iruka-sensei"_ he then took a glance at Ino, Haku, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Sakura, Kiba and Shino. _"At least if the fox is getting out…Then for their sake and safety…I will leave the village so I won't harm anyone…"_

Those were his last thoughts, as they finally reach to the tower along with Sasuke finally waking up from his painful slumber, looking at everyone with a confused look asking them what happen. To only gain laughter from said Genin to earn a scowl from Sasuke. Shikamaru raising an eye brow, feeling that there was one voice missing in the group…Turn too looked at a very down casted Naruto. _"Hmm…Naruto is awfully quiet, even for his standards…Well I will speak to him tomorrow and asked what's up. Looks like right now he needs a friend" _He thought to himself and mention to everyone to enter their signature door.

Separating from the group, each team went to their designated doors. Along with opening their two scrolls out in the middle of the floor…With a big smokescreen covering the basis area…Iruka-sensei appeared in front of everyone with his caring smile and said. "Congratulations you all pass the second exam!"

What kind of surprises waits for our young ninja's and what will become of Naruto's future?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO; Whoa I bet your all wondering? Another chapter on the same day! Awesome-ness or what happen to the whole one per day deal? Well, I'll have you know everyone lol that I still had enough energy and encouragement from you faithful reviewers and commenters. That I had to make the next chapter. Before I explain what to expect...review and commments time!**

**NaruHina: lol now you see my predictament XD Though it would be a very interesting fanfic to read to be honest, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari on the run and the only person they could turn too is Naruto. Yup Sakura redeem herself for beating up Sasuke Duck butt after the pounding from Naruto, Shikamaru and Choki! Especially to a certain spot of his *winces***

**The Philosopher: Glad you enjoy the sasuke beating : )**

**Foxgoddess07: Hows 11pm sound lol XD Yeah got done another chapter yesterday.**

**DeathMvp: Thank you for the excellent ideas and the review about the battle. The reason Naruto feels week in that chapter, is because of the five prong seal Orochimaru put on him. Its disturbing his flow of chakra as Jiraiya mention in the episode when he taught Naruto how to water walk. That and you have to remember that Naruto, haves no team work with Choji or Shikamaru so that could also explain his weak state. Hope that explains some things ^_^ Till then I hope you will look forward to that scene with TenTen and Temari :D**

**Crossoverparinglover: Glad you enjoy the chapter and I am surprised to see you thinking of doing one of your challenges! I would definitely enjoy readin as I have with your Vampire and Mysterious powers story. Though I'm not really into Harry potter and have no idea what the other story is lol. But I will still give them a read!**

**Okay...I know you guys/girls (if there are who is reading) are expecting some...Well, lemon/lime type of scenes...(What does lime mean any way?) Well, this chapter has one lime..And I am very, very new to the whole thing so I hope it looks okay/good and not horrible. Along with having the emotions right and not rushed, since I build up Haku's feelings for this paticular chapter. Enjoy and Have fun...Also I have this weird feeling that Fanfiction deletes certain words...but could me just be me...So I hope I did okay as I felt very un-easy writing something like this. So hope it turn out okay! Enjoy ^_^;**

**...**

**Chapter 9: The talk with Iruka-sensei. Haku's gift**

"Congratulations you passed the second exam"

Were the words of Iruka to his once classmates from school; he couldn't help but be so proud of them for coming this far with their skills, even being the first ever rookie Genins with the others as well, he is glad that Lord Hokage chose him to congratulate Naruto and his team! After explaining what was written on the wall that Sakura was wondering about, along with telling them that they still have three days left till the next round of the exams starts…Though when he looked over to Naruto, not being surprised of his features for one thing…

Why he isn't surprised? Well rumors do spread around the village about certain things, along with gossiping. But right before he was decided to congratulate team 7. Kakashi came up to Iruka and explained the situation he have heard from Mia and his own experiences.

_Flashback no jutsu!_

_"Naruto haves fox ears?" Iruka asked belittle about the information he just got from Kakashi. While; blinking in confusion watching the new sensei across the table sipping on his tea in the BBQ restaurant that they decided to settle in before the start of the Chuunin exams. _

_Kakashi sitting down the cup of tea he was drinking gently nodded his head towards to teacher of the academy. "Yup…I am also having a feeling that he will look even more fox like during the Chuunin exams…" He said quietly to Iruka, so the customers around them wouldn't pick up the hint behind his words._

_"Is it from this scroll he told me about? Is that what is giving him these fox like features?" Iruka asked leaning forward on the table with a serious tone in his voice. As long it isn't the kyuubi taking over Naruto, Iruka will do anything in his power to protect and help the boy out in any giving bad situations._

_"I believe so…Mia even explained to me that Naruto entrusted her the scroll. So right now her and Sho are studying the contents as we speak…Though, it might open up bad wounds", he said at the same time lowering his head a bit. His silver spike like hair hanging down a bit, caused Iruka to blink in confusion…_

_"W…What is in the scroll Kakashi?"_

_"The Uzumaki jutsu"_

_Flashback no jutsu off!_

_"Nani…When Kakashi informed me of this, I was expecting to see just a fox ear and tail Naruto after the exams…But with red eyes as well? I hope whatever this scroll is doing isn't harmful…Actually come to think of it…"_ before he could finish his thoughts, he saw that Sakura and Sasuke wanted to know where the battle resting area was. So he inform them to take the stairs and follow the hall to their right then making an immediate left they will find three rooms with the number seven on the door.

With that they started leaving with Sasuke grunting and hissing badly. "What the hell…Why does my groin hurt?" Which Sakura almost burst out laughing by covering her mouth at the same time; keeping her eye sight forward… Scratching the side of his cheeks, Iruka was shock to see how tame Sakura was being around Sasuke…But smiled either way thinking that she is finally out of that phase.

"Um…Iruka-sensei think you and I could…Well talk?" Naruto asked with a very Hinata like manner. Staring at the boy with blinking eyes a bit, saw how his posture was screaming out help me or I don't know what to do anymore. Being the sensei he is and a brother for Naruto motion his head to follow him.

"Let's have a walk Naruto, this way we can chat and I can show you around. Does that sound good?" He asked the blonde who smile gently and agreed to his offer. Which then; they started off into the halls where Sasuke and Sakura took, walking side by side silently. Just enjoying the comfort and quietness that were radiating from each other, moving his eyes towards the fox boy…Actually Kitsune now that he had orange ears and tail he couldn't help but chuckle to the boy, who stared up with half open eyes.

"What is it Iruka sensei?" the boy asked to his sensei who continue to chuckle a bit more, before breathing a fresh of air. Smiling down to him he responded back.

"I was thinking how cool you kinda look with those fox tail and ears of yours. That and suits you quite well to be honest." Which he laughed out loud from Naruto groaning and saying not you too Iruka sensei! "Naruto I said cool not Kawaii…Unless you want me to say Kawaii…" he snicker while closing one eye and staring at the boy with the other.

"NO WAY that would be really freaky Iruka-sensei!" he burst out to the teacher, earning more smiles and laughing from the sensei. Along with Naruto joining in the laughter…Times like these Naruto is really glad to have someone like Iruka-sensei around. "Ne…Iruka-sensei I need to tell you something…"

"Hmm", He hummed to the boy while softening his gaze…Naruto was looking very down and distraught about something this he knew, but to extent of making Naruto not being…Well Naruto? Then there must be something on his mind that will cause him to be like this. Guiding him to the cafeteria along with showing him that the Ichiraku's ramen cups were there…Still no happy response and what even made it worse! Naruto only took two cups of ramen while Iruka had four…_"Naruto…What is gotten you so down? Did something terrible happen at the forest of death…"_

"Ne Iruka-sensei…about the…" before finishing his sentence he quickly looked left and right to make sure none of his teammates where there. Then let out a shaky breath. "About the fox…Can it…you know take over me?"

This made Iruka stop half way from eating his noodle that was sticking out of his mouth. Slurping it in his mouth carefully he blink twice…Then three more times and finally brought both hands under his chin in his 'I'm the teacher right now so it's okay to tell me anything' towards Naruto. "Hmm is this a serious question Naruto?" seeing the boy nod with concern he let out a sigh and; went through his thoughts carefully. _"It's only fair Mizuki already said a lot during that night…Alright Naruto you've mature somewhat over the course of time."_

Putting the ramen cup aside he then brought out a small book that he uses for Naruto; to read through and to calm his nerves when he starts to get a bit over worried. The book is lessons of Ninjutsu…"Alright Naruto. I'm going to be honest with ya think you can handle it young ninja!" He smiled at the end, getting into his playful Iruka mode for the boy, to see how serious he is willing to tell Naruto. Which finally earning, a chuckle from the boy, getting his spirits and morals back up. Clearing his throat and pointed to the book so this way; Naruto will be able to hear Iruka without getting scared. "Now, I'm not sure if you were listening in about the nine tailed beasts…So I" before he could finished, he saw that Naruto nodded his head.

"Actually I was listening Iruka-sensei, since the fourth Hokage sealed away or, in the school told us defeated the nine-tail fox but really seal it…well in me…" he looked a bit down with a sadden look. But grin at the end.

"That's right Naruto and you know why the fourth sealed it in you?" He asked with a curious smile. Seeing the boy over working his brain a bit, trying to figure out the possibility of why he would seal it in himself in the first place?

"Um sorry Iruka sensei not a single clue…Besides being the only child for the sealing?" he asked with shrugs shoulders earning some chuckles from Iruka and slight shaking of the head.

"Well that is correct and probably knew you would be able to handle the kyuubi. Seeing as you are right now I say he made the right choice and probably proud for how far you've come", he said with a serene smile, getting Naruto to smile once more and scratching the back of his head. Then open his red eyes at his brother slash sensei.

"Ne, Ne Iruka-sensei yesterday my teammates and I ran into a pedophile name Orochimaru…Do you know anything about him?" he then blinked his eyes after seeing Iruka choking on his ramen, along with Naruto helping him by pushing into his stomach from behind to get the food down. Succeeding in doing so and patting his sensei on the back, he saw Iruka waving his hand, telling Naruto that he is alright.

"Well…I don't know why you called him a pedophile, but yes I do know who Orochimaru is but?" he slowly said while bringing a hand under his chin. "Why was he in the Chuunin exams?"

"I don't know but he attacked me and my teammates during the test and wanting…To have Sasuke to himself!" he shouted with a hilarious look on his face, causing Iruka to try and not laugh from the odd information from Naruto.

Then shaking his head from getting of subject Naruto still needs the info he is wanting…"Any way…Can or could the fox take control of me?" he asked with a worry looked, getting Iruka to nod of understanding from the boy and then smiled.

"Don't worry Naruto, to tell you the truth. The only way for the fox to take control of you is if your seal is weakening. I think the whole fox features you're getting is just from the jutsu you used from whatever scroll you learned from!" he beamed with his own Naruto like smile, seeing how the boy was just now playing around with his fork a bit. Not looking at him in the eyes curious of whatever it is that is truly disturbing Naruto. Before he could speak he saw Naruto speaking once more with his palm out to stop Iruka so he wouldn't interrupt the man and chuckle to himself to let the boy continue…

"Does…The tailed beast give people red chakra?" he asked with a very shaky breath. Earning some warning flags in Iruka's head! This is bad if Naruto is asking about red chakra…Then does that mean he somehow tap into the Kyuubi's chakra by accident? Nodding slowly to make sure if Naruto is talking about said chakra, motion his head to follow him a little bit deeper into the tower. So this way, no ninja's will sense the chakra's presence.

In which was the arena room. Right now nobody is here or using it, until the next rounds begins and be a good area to see if this chakra Naruto mention is real or not all the while not leaking out to any ninja's around him. "Okay Naruto, summon up some of your chakra k? Don't worry; there are seals in the arena right now, for those outside of the room won't sense any training that is going on." He eased the boy down by explaining to him about the room. Seeing the blonde ninja nodded his head and form the single hand sign to summon some chakra.

Iruka sensei, widen his eyes and couldn't believe what he was seeing! It was definitely red chakra that was being summoned around Naruto…Although tilting his head a bit in confusion and curiosity. He noticed something a bit odd about the chakra itself? It wasn't demonic…Well at least it did felt demonic but not like, evil demonic… It is very hard to explain in his book. But what he is really interested in is the fact that the demonic looking chakra is slightly oranges red than your normal deep red. "Alright Naruto you can stop", he called out which the boy did and stare up to his sensei with a very frighten looked to his face.

But raised an eyebrow from Iruka just smiling down to the boy with no fear…No worries, no nothing? Just the same I believe in you and watch over you kind of smile and looks. "I…I don't get it Iruka-sensei…How come you weren't shaking or being afraid of me?"

Softening his gaze and shaking his head. He just laying a hand on top of the boys head and ruffled his hair. "Because Naruto…You are you and no one, not even the nine-tailed fox will ever change that about you. As long you believe you are Naruto…Then that's what everyone is going to see and believe" He explained while softly hugging the boy to him. Feeling that Naruto shoulders stiffing a bit. "Besides that, I didn't feel any real threats from your chakra, to be perfectly honest it felt very protective and menacing if I say so myself. NOT in a bad way, but more of like if someone were too…" He pulled Naruto away for a bit to think this through at the same time tapping his chin.

Then snap his finger and getting slight chuckles. "If someone were to harm Hinata, Ino or Haku by taking their life!" he announced knowing how the three hang out a lot with each other. Seeing the slight anger from Naruto understanding why the chakra turning that color now.

"WHAT! No way anyone, going to hurt my friends! Huh…" He blinked from the sudden built up rage he never thought he had…Matter of fact? Did he always get this mad when someone threating his friends. Crossing his arms over his chest and looking down to the floor, he felt that happy smile cross Iruka's face.

Widen his eyes he then burst out laughing along with Iruka sensei. He was right! The only time he felt the red chakra was during Sasuke trying to kill Haku and it made him really mad and upset for what would happen if Haku did die…"But still Iruka, maybe I should be careful just in case if it is the fox's chakra…" he suddenly announced feeling the proudness radiating off from his sensei along with a pat on the shoulder.

"Okay Naruto I understand, now go on and get some sleep. You must be exhausted from all that running and fighting. If you feel like the chakra is getting too bad, come and get one of the sensei or me. Then we will talk to Lord Hokage about the chakra okay?" he shouted out to the boy who was leaving the arena, who turn around and wave to Iruka.

"Sure thing Iruka sensei" Then turned around and looked down in still worriment…_"I'm sorry Iruka sensei…But if the chakra does get bad to a point, where I can't control it anymore…I am just…Sorry for failing you…the girls and the fourth. I won't be able to stay here anymore."_ He said solemnly to himself feeling the dread creep on him. Even if they were to talk to Lord Hokage about the chakra, it wouldn't save him from the Council wanting to kick him out the village or kill him on sight. Along with those that lost their loved ones and family to the stinking fox…Sometimes he just wished the true reason why the fourth sealed the beast inside of him? Sure Iruka said that he chose Naruto into believing he could handle the fox and, truth be told so far in his twelve years he haves seem to be himself…Along with the seal holding out.

But he always wondered sometimes? What would have happen if Naruto didn't know about the fox…What if he didn't know about the whole sealing that was created for him? Would he still be himself right now without any knowledge about the kyuubi…Or would he become the fox and go on a rampage by destroying the village? All these question and yet no answers…Except the answer he got were sudden images of all his friends and then the three girls. Iruka, Kakashi and Mia-sensei…They are all there to help him out and willing to become close friends with the boy. At the same time cheering him on to becoming a great Hokage that he dream of becoming, even the Konoharmaru squad and even little Hanabi wanted him to become a Hokage…Although he had to chuckle at the fact some of them, wanted to have fox ears to become like him.

Then that brings up another question? How the hell did the girls get those fox features? He didn't show them anything in the scroll or, the S ranking jutsu that he performed at the land of waves that would cause…"Wait a minute!" He suddenly said out loud blinking his eyes and then yelled out in frustration all the while pounding his head into the walls. "STUPID…IDIOTIC…BLONDE…NINJA! The name should've given it away! Beast Absorption Jutsu…Its making me absorb the nine-tailed fox's chakra...Wait a second?" He stopped pounding his head even though it was still stinging from the repeated succession. He started to realize why he was getting the fox features in the first place!

It was the jutsu…"No, Naruto let's not get carried away. Why would there be a jutsu to absorb tailed beasts in the first place that's just stupid and wrong! Gaah if it is the fox or not, I'm not taking any chances what so ever! If it is the fox then I will have no choice but to leave the village", he announced and promise to himself and continue walking down the halls.

Or he would've if he remembered where his team room numbers were. After some time getting lost and confused about the direction he was going, he just couldn't figure out where to go! First he somehow ended up where the sound ninja's were, who all just stare at him confusingly along with him staring back. Then apologize for coming in their room like that along with them saying it is alright, getting a very odd look from Kin who had a small blush on her face…"_Greeeat, now your opponents think your Kawaii", _He mutter under his breath and closed the door to continue his search for team sevens dorms. For only Kin to open the door and take one last look at the Kitsune boy fleeting form.

Closing the door behind her and checking to see if nobody is around or watching, she quietly said "Release"…Which her body ripple a bit from distortion and showed on the top of her head grey color fox ears! Then just continue to stare at the boy from the door way…_"It was just like the two leaf ninja said… I had the same fox ears as him…But why? I was nowhere near him unless…Those girls somehow transmitted them to me…I really need to lie down. That beating from bubble gum girl must've really hit my head hard",_ she mutter to herself and re-activated her Genjutsu to hide her fox ears and red eyes. Sure the girls she met didn't had any fox like features for when they saved her, from some grass ninja's who were going to have their way with her…Only to get saved by a blonde hair girl and a ice user girl. She made a debt to them and hoped that she will be able to repay them back, only for them to tell her that she haves the same fox like features as this…Naruto kid? Shrugging her shoulders and heading back in the room. She will just have to find those two girls tomorrow after a good night rest.

After some more time getting lost in the tower, Naruto was glad to run into Haku who was feeling very hungry that night and blushed for finding Naruto somewhere deep in the tower. After getting some dinner and somehow Naruto remembered where to find the cafeteria after being lost in the tower for about five hours. After getting a good meal and, getting directions from some of the proctors in the tower and couple…Well squeals of Kawaii from the female proctors saying how cute the two looked and went their way.

Xxx

"Naruto-kun…?" Haku asked nervously as they were approaching to his dorm room. Naruto looking towards Haku with slight confusion on his face seeing the girl fiddling with her hair and blushing crimson red.

"Yeah Haku…?" he asked the girl, suddenly feeling butterflies in his stomach. Something is really making him nervous around Haku and the fact Haku looks very adorable with her ears laying on her head and back straight up again. _"This…This is the same feeling I got from looking at Hinata? What…what is going on with me!" _asked himself hearing his heart beat going a bit faster, from Haku slowly looking at him with a slight nervous look…

"Umm…You know that gift I wanted to give you? You…You think I can give it to you in…in your room?" she asked with slight stutter in her voice, which Naruto beamed and nodded letting her in the room. While closing it behind him and watch Haku just tapping her fingers slightly and started looking around in the room a bit. Getting excited he couldn't help but get his gift from the girl. Sitting on the bed he just looked towards the nervous fox ear girl who looked back to him.

"Well Haku what's the gift? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" he said excitedly to the girl earning a slight giggle from her along with seeing his tail wag happily. She couldn't help but adore the blonde ninja even more because of his personality is just easy to fall in love with. So getting a new resolve she decided to sit down next to him, feeling the bed sink in a bit. Sweating a bit she turned to the boy and gulp…

**(* A/N Warning the lime scene is up ahead, skip if you don't want to read it*)**

"Well…Um, Naruto your gift that I am going to give you is very, very precious in many ways than you think…" she tried to explain but, smiled seeing how suddenly serious he was getting. "_I…I wonder if we could go that far…? But it looks like he understands how much this feels for me"_, letting out a sigh and facing towards him. Getting blushes from the boy who lean his head back from her leaning in towards him. Before he could ask her what she is doing, he widen his eyes in shock and felt her lips connect with hers!

It felt amazing to Naruto and he is just sitting there doing nothing! _"What…what should I do! Should I push her back…No that would upset her oh…Holy cow she is an amazing kisser! Has she been practicing! Maybe…Maybe I should kiss back…"_

Which he did and got a moan of appreciation from the girl who continued further with the boy; bringing her hands up to his cheeks, holding him and caressing his whisker marks, getting slight moaning from him who in return held Haku by the waist and started massaging her there just acting out on instincts.

The girl then slowly pushed him down onto the mattress losing control over herself; letting the emotions run its course through her along with Naruto doing the same. Who now was rubbing the girls back over her green like kimono-vest that she was wearing. Which then to them felt like hours after separating their mouths from each other; breathing and panting, just staring at each other with a full face blushed. Feeling each other breaths touching each other faces… Blinking and just enjoying each other warmth, Haku couldn't help but soften her gaze with loving eyes.

"Wow…" Haku commented.

"Yea…Yeah… Wow that felt…" then Haku finished for him.

"Amazing…?" She asked which the response she got from the boy was a nod and his tail wrapping around her waist. So they continue with kissing each other with more fury this time, with her hands roaming around his body along with his hands feeling around her sides, the two teens having no control over their emotions, along with Haku starting to rub up against them…The heat of their passion was getting the best of them and decided to separate their kiss for a bit with Haku asking with a slight hush to her voice…"Should…Should we continue?"

Which Naruto didn't understand what she meant by that and curious if there was more than just kissing? "Um…Is there more to this than just kissing?" He asked the girl, who slowly nodded by keeping her gaze on his. So without anything else to do, Naruto nodded and they both resume their kissing; along with Haku moving his hands up to her back and lying on top of him, to deepen the kiss.

Feeling a deep urge between the two teens, Haku lean up away from Naruto breathing a bit from the intense make out session they just had…Then started to slowly take her jacket like kimono vest off her body and resting it on the floor. Causing Naruto to widen his eyes, now realizing what she meant by 'continue'. So figure that he should do the same took off his orange jacket from his body with the help of Haku, resting it and putting it on the ground with her green kimono vest. Wearing only his black T-shirt Haku couldn't help but blush more, including Naruto but grin to the girl along with her grinning back.

This time she rolled Naruto on top of her, letting him get a feel of her own body this time around, kissing and moaning in timing with his. Pushing up against him with his small muscle chest pushing into her; brown long sleeve shirt covering her decent size chest. Separating for more air with trail of saliva from their mouths, both teens were staring at each other lustfully…Both red eyes staring at one another.

"Naruto…Naruto-kun, there's…There's something I need to tell you." She said between each breath and kiss to the boy, who hummed back to her for the response, never stopping their session one bit. "I…I want to say that…I love you. Even in the academy days, I started having a crush on ya along with two others…" She started explaining, but was losing her will to even speak properly and feeling oh so good from Naruto's kissing along with him looking at her confusingly. Un-consciously rubbing herself against his leg, she let out a small moan.

"You love me…? Why…" He was completely confused and didn't understand why the beautiful girl in front of him, who was now un-tying the locks that was holding her hair up, to fully lay her black smooth hair on his bed. Smiling up to him with love and caring eyes… Bringing the boy back down to her lips and inserting her tong this time, earning a groan from the boy along with her moaning, feeling something push against her waist at the same time blushing profusely with Naruto doing the same thing, with both their eyes widening and pulling away but never leaving eye contact. Which; she chuckle lightly at the confused boy.

"What isn't there to love?" She continued by kissing him once and started rubbing against him. "Your kind" and kissed him again, getting them both to moan. "Caring" and the two couldn't stop from what they were doing as the heat between them, were intensifying. "Plus your never give up attitude and never giving up on your friends. Naruto Uzumaki…There is many things to love about you and plus…" she then lean into his ear slowly, making the boys eyes shaking from all these things she was saying and almost gasp from her soft whisper. "You're the only one for us and us alone to you…You are handsome and amazing, even if we do have Kitsune features" She said, pulling away from Naruto and kissed him so deeply with so much passion to the boy.

That after releasing from the kiss once more, Naruto couldn't help but break his mask and; decided that hiding his feelings from Haku is over and to show the real self. This time he kissed her, surprising the girl so much and almost left her in tears, from feeling the intense passion he was giving her through the kiss, that she just tightly hugged Naruto into her and started doing intense make out session with each other, that they were almost letting their love take control over themselves.

Moving away from the girl who was trying to reach up for the boy, lay her head back down breathing and panting, staring up to the smiling boy. Which she return the smile and lean up with Naruto having his legs tug in from each of her sides. "Nar…Naruto-kun, can you… take my shirt off?" She asked with a blush and made Naruto widen his eyes, who gulped badly along with a reassuring kiss from Haku who then raise both her arms up. Naruto turning beat red, slowly grip on the rim of her shirt and slowly but carefully, pulled her brown long sleeve shirt over her head and gently toss it to the ground, with her wrapping her arms around the boys neck. Showing her light blue bra to him, who giggle at the wide look he was giving to her. "Like what you see?" She asked with a seductive tone in his ears, making him gulp once more.

Then they went at each other on the bed, kissing and making out, roaming their hands all over their body along with Haku taking Naruto's black T-shirt off from him and sliding her hand up and down against his chest. Along with almost letting out a loud moan; from the boy softly gripping her covered chest in turn almost retreating them back to himself only to be put back on her chest. Moaning once more and en-courage the boy to start rubbing her chest getting more moans from her…They didn't know how long they were at it with each other by kissing, using their tongs and rubbing each other body's. Along by Haku slowly standing up and moving her pants off, only to be stop by Naruto who pin her to the bed, causing the girl to gaps bit and saw him with fear…"Naruto…Naruto-kun? What…What's wrong" she asked with short of breath and blushing badly.

"This…This isn't right Haku…I know you want to do it…begrudgingly so do I…And that you are very hot and your body is amazing" he said trying to control his hormones from saying this, seeing how Haku was trying her best to take her pants off… "But we're too young and as much I really want to continue whatever we are doing…I just…can't" he said letting go of the girl. Who watch him started putting his cloths back on slowly which were only his orange pants, black T shirt and orange jacket. Since he still had his boxers on, regretting of his choice of stopping, sitting up and not bothering to cover her bra from the boy she blinked a few times at him. Who look back to her with a caring smile! "But don't worry Haku its just…I don't think we are ready for whatever it is that we are doing yet. Until either of us feels ready to doing…That and I know we both were hesitating", he explained while sitting next to the girl who nodded in understanding, grabbing her vest kimono and long brown sleeve shirt. Then smirked at Naruto and got even new found respect for the boy!

"You are right Naruto-kun…We just got lost in the emotions of love." Which the boy smiled and nodded to her, then felt her lips against his again with a saucy kiss. Pulling away from him letting out a content sigh she open her eyes and gleam at him… "Though just in case if we do continue from where we left off, in the near future can you do one last thing for me? For finishing your gift?" she asked with a seductive tone and crawling towards the sweating boy, who gulped and nodded. Then whisper in his ears, "Can you take my bra off, before I leave?" caused the boy to almost have a nose bleed and couldn't help himself but cover them, only to find out that Haku was doing it for him!

She winked at him and snapped off her bra, to show him her full naked upper body and force his hands on them to get a feel. Causing her to moan a bit and spoke in his ear, before she loses her courage once more. "Their around C" and that did it for the boy. Quickly letting go of her and forcing her to put her cloths back on, only to have Haku start chuckling and laughing at the distraught he was in.

(* **Lime scene over hope it was alright with everyone*)**

Once their emotions were back to minimum level and pair of cloths back on later, Haku went to open the door to get stop by Naruto clearing his throat at the girl who turn around to look at the boy. "I…I enjoyed my gift Haku! And then maybe…" blushing and turning his head away from the girl, scratching the side of his cheek shifting one eye towards her. "Then maybe someday we could finish where we left off with no worries!"

Smiling and beaming brightly to the boy with a red face she nodded eagerly, responding back to the boy. "I am looking forward to that day too Naruto-kun…Well umm…Good night!" she quickly said and ran out the door. Cursing herself for almost getting that far with the make out session to Naruto and almost getting her dreams to feel that sensation with the boy… But that is where he surprised her…Naruto was the one who stop them from going any further and acted out for him and her safety! Grinning at the thoughtfulness and the strong will Naruto show, to stopping them from any farther than they achieved.

_"Naruto-kun, I hope you have wonderful dreams about me…I know I surely will about you! Hinata, Ino it's your turn with the boy. I wonder how far they will get and if he is willing, I would love to continue our session!"_ she thought to herself and almost letting out a squeal as she ran back to her team dorm where Ino is along with Hinata, sleeping over to converse with the girls.

Xxx

Naruto who was grinning like a fool and wagging his tail with so much excitement and giddy from, almost having what he believe to be a very hot make out session with the most beautiful girl he ever met…Now he is glad that him and Haku met and seems like she is willing to become…"_Wait did she just said…Two others..."_

"NANI!" with the shout of his voice and swirling in his eyes, he promptly did what Hinata hyuuga is best known for…Fainting and passing out from what him and Haku almost went and done, along with knowing that there are two other girls who is also after for his love and seemingly, they are all know each other and are willing to wait for him to decide which girl he chooses. Was too much for the boy and decided that from there on, he decide to focus more on his jutsu for the last three days…"_Why me…Like the all saying Shikamaru wisdom. How troublesome…But does that mean, Haku…Duh of course you idiot she wouldn't do all this if she wanted too…Wow, but who are the other two girls?"_ He asked himself to sleep. Along with vivid dreams of what would've happen if he and Haku were to continue…

Along with Haku introducing him to what appears to be four other shadows? He wonders who they are and if this is what Haku meant. But for now, he is going to take it easy for the next two days…For when the next exam will begin and train hard for that day!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO; Okay, not sure how well chapter 9 will do but seeing how you all enjoyed it I'm glad it turn out okay ^_^ Also another chapter! lol first reviews and comments time XD**

**Deathmvp: Thank you I'm glad you enjoy Iruka's chat with Naruto ^_^ I have alot of experience of talking to my brothers, that it was really good to get into the conversation and eheh ^_^; I don't think any lemon scenes will appear any time soon, unless I'm in a very rare mood to do one o.o though glad you enjoy the lime and I agree, I think it fit better that way.**

**Darkassasian: Its all good : ) And glad you enjoy the two chapter and I agree, it would be something that Naruto will do before things got too far XD And sorry Sasuke can't die since the council (civilians side) would blame everything on Naruto for killing the last Uchiha. Yup TenTen and Kin are going to be part of the harem and thanks for Deathmvp for helping out for how TenTen shold get the fox features/demon powers : ) So hope you look forward for that XD**

**Firelordeg: your welcome hope you continue reading : )**

**Foxgoddes07: lol yeah XD I hope this chapter will explain your questions for kin ^_^**

**Okay everyuone there is one more chapter, that is going to explain the findings that Mia and my brothers Oc Sho found in the Uzumaki scroll about some of the jutsu; then from there on its the rest of the Chuunin exams mini-tourney! Enjoy and have fun : ) I might also make another chapter later tonight, but going back with the hole once a day chapters again XD**

**...**

**Chapter 10: Hinata to Kin, Kin to Naruto. Kin's decision**

"_Boy Haku and Ino are sure noisy in the morning"_ Thought Hinata, listening to Ino's rampage at the ice girl who…Which she couldn't help but surpass a giggle. Was being thrash around in the room by Ino's outrage! The platinum blonde hair girl was furious at Haku for letting Naruto stop from what they were doing, along the lines of saying that not even Hinata would have stop Naruto from going too far!

Of course secretly Hinata would agree with Ino, but since her darn shyness would just get in the way, the girl would've probably faint for just reveling Naruto her skin let alone, what's underneath her cloths…She is kinda embarrass of showing off her body to the world, hence why she wears a coat that and don't like how some men…Look at her in eye candy.

Seeing Haku on the floor with saucer like eyes crying out apologies to the rampaging blonde, saying how she goofed up badly and actually surprising Hinata saying how she would've wish Naruto didn't stop, but then she came to the agreement and silently promise that Hinata would be the first to experience that with Naruto!

Hearing enough from the two along with Ino forcing Haku to do sit ups, while she sits on top of the girl at the same time gritting her teeth and muttering under her breath…Letting the girls know that she was leaving, she sweat drop and felt really bad for leaving Haku behind to get torture by coach Ino. Which Haku ears were twitching from the immense pain that was shooting through her back!

Leaving and closing the door, silently waving good bye to the out stretch arm Haku. After finally getting out of the room and heading down the halls, Hinata couldn't help but blush from what she did last night…She actually snuck out of her dorm and, went to look for Naruto that night in case Haku would've chicken out. But to avail she was happy to see Haku was willing to share and show her emotions to the boy. Though she felt bad and hid her face deeper in her jacket from her walk…Since she actually used her Byakkugan to see what was happening on the inside…She could not believe that she did a taboo and peeped on Naruto and Haku who were probably sharing the most intimate moment between each other.

At the same time Hinata couldn't help but watch the two go at it at first, then started slowing down and cloths started getting taking off, from what she could see with the chakra points. Shaking her head out of those thoughts and focusing on the task for…Well, not exactly any task she planned for today. Just to take a walk around the exam tower a bit more, that and curious of where Naruto would be…Activating her byakkugan for the day. To get a good idea of the surroundings/layouts of the place, she raised an eyebrow noticing a Chakra source hiding in a corner of the hall she was walking down by. Tugging themself up against the wall much as possible, as if they were crying or hurt. Being the nice person she is all the while deactivating her byakkugan. She slowly started approaching towards the corner of said person was hiding; taking a small peak around the corner she was surprise to see it was one of the contestants of the exams!

In fact, it was the girl that Haku and Ino saved from the grass ninja's! She looked like she have gotten a couple of bruises on her skin along with her cheeks a bit puff out…From probably getting punched hard, kneeling in front of the girl and taking out some of her ointment, she gently touch Kin's cheek which caused the girl to whip her up and push herself more into the corner hyperventilating with quick breaths.

"Whoa easy, easy I'm not going to hurt you…" Hinata tried to calm the girl.

"Yes you are! You were about to poison me with that…that…Ointment…Oh." Kin suddenly blushed while looking away from Hinata. How could she mistaken medicine ointment for poison? Then wince in pain from the girl rubbing more of the ointment on her cheeks, shifting her eyes towards the hyuuga with a questioning gaze, she had to ask why she was helping her? "Um…Why are you…Why are you helping me? Aren't we enemies?" She question along with Hinata giggling, causing the girl to blush a bit in embarrassment…Did she said something funny?

Calming down a bit and closing the lid on her ointment. She looked up to the girl with a soft smile along with her fox ears twitching. "We aren't enemies here, since the true meaning behind these exams is to unify prosperity to uniting nations from other lands. So in a way, we're sort of sisters as of now." She explained getting a oh expression from Kin, never realizing to think the exams like that before…But still question about the second exam for the whole survival test…Okay that was a stupid question she just thought of…

Feeling the hyuuga hands holding her up, out of instincts Kin pulled her arm away and saw the girl flinch a bit but still smiled at her. Which cause the girl to get even more confused with her…Then blinked at the fox ears on top of the hyuuga's head with a curious gaze…? _"Hmm…She haves the same fox ears as me…I wonder what it could mean?"_ Pointing up to Hinata's fox ears with slight hesitant, but quietly said Kawaii after Hinata tilted her head to the side a bit, along with the ears lying against her head.

"Oh how I got the fox ears?" She asked while pointing up to said ears and, earning a nod from the sound girl. Then deadpan with her lips opening up half way with the response Hinata gave. "I really don't know how I got them, but it makes me feel happy…To…Know that N-Naruto-kun and I will be the same…" she whispered out the last part, earning a small smile from Kin. She didn't know why she was even smiling in the first place, but just hearing her say her and this Naruto will be the same…Well first she wanted to feel ill about a Kunoichi being in love will affected her ninja career! But this one was different from the others she saw in the village. "_Whoever this Naruto is must be really something special, for this girl to love him and keep up her ninja career…Unlike those others I saw in the village who were fawning over that stupid Uchiha…"_

"Oh sorry for not introducing myself, my name is Hinata hyuuga and you?" She asked while bowing down and standing straight up looking back at the girl with her hand out stretch for a hand shake offer. Which Kin eyed carefully at first and then looked up to the innocent smile that Hinata was giving then looking back to hand and shrug her shoulders. _"Why not, it's better than hanging out with Dozu and Zaku and will definitely get me away from that snake bastard too"_, she thought to herself and grin.

"Name's Kin Tsuchi it is a pleasure to meet you Hinata Hyuuga"

Then she shook hands with Hinata and both girls decided to hang out with each other to check out the site of the building…Nothing really important could be said about the tower, besides the plan white walls and green like floor boards. Heck the girls couldn't help themselves by getting lost a few times here and there along with laughing about their predicament. Kin for being an orphan at the sound village was surprised how much fun she was having, along with making a good friend with Hinata.

After a while of getting lost and finding their way to the cafeteria, surprisingly seeing a lot of ninja's now gathered from the second exam were eating their breakfasts or, lunches in their case. Since some were still injured and tired from getting here in the first place. Although they were less ninjas now, then when they started from the first exam!

Getting their food and sitting down at the table with Hinata's teammates, Kiba and Shino plus Akamaru of course, Kin was a little hesitant at first but shook them away and sat down at the table with the three. She could easily tell that the boy with the fang war paint on his cheeks was definitely a wild guy, one to be out spoken and rash. While the other seems to be a very calculating type of guy…Although she had to shiver a bit from seeing a bug crawl out of his sleeves. _"M-M-Must b-b-b-be a Aburame"_ she thought to herself and felt Hinata just pinching the girl a bit, making her wince and stare at her. Then rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment knowing these were Hinata's friends!

Kiba looking up to the girl from playing with Akamaru smiled towards her. "Hi there, I'm Kiba and this is Shino and I presume you and Hinata met already?" which the response was a small nod. "Heh, well I hope you don't mind me asking but…What does the sound village look like?" He asked Kin, who just blinks her eyes and pointed at herself which the boy grin once more and playfully poke her in 'yes you'. Which the girl looked down in thought thinking through of what she could say but let out a depressing sigh. Which caused the other three to blink in confusion for a while and saw her looking up to them, ready to explain.

"Well…The Sound village isn't really…prosperous like the leaf village, especially from well…" She then looked around to make sure that Orochimaru or her teammates were around, in order to not get caught nor get in trouble from said people. "This man name Orochimaru…Ever since he arrived to the village that was once lively well okay not too lively…sigh I'm sorry it's really hard for me to explain right now…" she said looking down at the table, earning some nods from the others.

"Hey we understand don't worry! Must be kind of tough there now huh? Well whenever you're around the leaf village, come and visit! Any way sorry to suddenly get up and go, but Shino promise to help me and Akamaru with last minute training" The boy announced, getting up and picking up any leftover trash that was on the table, along with Shino who nodded towards the girl and just stood up to follow Kiba out of the tower.

Leaving just Kin and Hinata to themselves which confused Hinata really well…"That's very odd? Kiba and Shino don't usually leave till all of us finish our lunches?" announced a confused Hinata in which Kin couldn't help but chuckle, earning Hinata's gaze towards the girl.

"I think they want us to get to know each other better Hinata, since I am a girl and their…Well boys. Even though I never really had a girl talk before…" she admitted with an embarrass look on her face along with a blush. Hinata smiling at the realization of why the boys left the girls alone so why not take this chance to get to know Kin better! Sitting across from the girl to get a good at her face along with smiling to the girl in front of her…Where to begin was the first thing that pop up in Hinata's mind.

Shrugging her shoulders she decided she will go with the basics. "What are you into Kin? Like what kind of hobby's that interest you?" she asked the girl, seeing her respond with a blink, then started playing with her fork along with eating the small steak she grabbed. Waving her fork around to start up the conversation with Hinata and figure out what she is really into.

"Well…This may sound embarrassing but…I am really into collecting different types of bells. Like these for example" she informed Hinata all the while, reaching in her vest pocket to pull out small chain bells that you see on Christmas trees. "Like these bells I have here, are infused with special Chakra like substance that will help enhance my Genjutsu ability's", she beamed trying hard not to brag in front of the girl. But was surprised to see Hinata looking at the bells with fondness all the while staring up at Kin asking permission to hold the bells, in turn Kin couldn't help but giggle a bit and handed them to Hinata.

"If you focus Chakra around them they will chime a beautiful melody. But don't focus too much or else, you will crush them a bit." She winked at the end seeing the girl eep from almost using too much Chakra. After getting used to focusing her chakra, she manage to get the two small bells to start making a melody, soft melody that can only be heard between Hinata and Kin. Kin widen her eyes from this and couldn't believe how beautiful and lovely the sounds were coming out from the bells. "Wow…" she said, causing Hinata to look up at her by shifting her red eyes. "Hmm, you have a gentle heart Hinata…Before you ask how I know it's the way they are slowly playing. Telling the world how kind and gentle you are by the rhythm… I only heard it once in my life and that's from this shop keeper; who handed them to me." She explained while seeing Hinata hand them back over to her.

"That's really amazing how you can tell others from just hearing the melody like that Kin-chan!" Hinata beamed, earning a widen eye Kin. She never been called chan before nor, has anyone consider her to be friendly because of her brash attitude. She couldn't help but chuckle, the girl was too innocent and kind for her own good…But she likes it.

Before she knew it Hinata got up from the table and started pulling Kin towards outside the tower. "Whoa, whoa Hinata where are you taking me?" she asked with a little giddiness. Seeing how Hinata was happily looking at her and then deadpan in shock from what she said next!

"I'm going to let you meet Naruto-kun, because you want to know where you got the ears from right?" she exclaim shocking the poor girl to death from how she knew she had fox ears! Then it hit her like a ton of kunai's. Of course she would figure out she had fox ears, because of her byakkugan she can see through Genjutsu was the thought going through Kin's head.

After some time searching for said boy, they were able to finally find him outside from team sevens entry way, practicing his jutsu again. Re-gaining back controls over his Uzumaki jutsu's that didn't work for some reason against Sasuke. Kin blushed beat red from getting a better view of the boy…His orange fox ears and tail, his whisker marks on his cheeks. His determination radiating off from the boy was suffocating and yet…She couldn't help but stare at him along with Hinata who started to get nervous and; inching her way towards the boy.

Said boy ears twitch a bit from somebody being nearby, turning to find this person he had to correct himself and say 'persons' with an 's' at the end. Waving his hand up he then called out. "Hey Hinata who's your friend?" he shouted and asked, seeing the girl slowly turning red in the face and Kin just shaking her head.

_"Oh boy, this girl is unbelievable…She gets fluster by him just talking to her she must really love the boy…And to think he was sing…WHOA! Slow down there Kin you never even met the boy till yesterday and today!"_ she said to herself shaking her head and started pushing Hinata forward.

Once they got up to the boy, Hinata finally snap out of her daze and introduced Kin to Naruto. "Naruto-kun, this is Kin from the sound village. Kin this is Naruto-kun" before Hinata could finished Naruto grin at the two girls making them both blush from the smile, along with him shaking hands with Kin.

"It's a pleasure to meet you kin, what you are looking at is the future Hokage someday!" he exclaim causing the girl, to chuckle a bit from that outburst along with him and Hinata. He used to people laughing or chuckling at his wish to become Hokage, on the account he knows their laughter are playful and will still say to him that he haves along ways to go before that could happen…Now he know why they said that now, they weren't kidding it takes a lot of hard work and guts to do what he is trying to achieve for his life goal…But now he haves another obstacle to worry about and that's; the nine-tailed fox wanting to take control of him. _"If the fourth couldn't defeat the nine-tails…What are the chances of me winning against it…Hopefully there will be another solution."_ He thought to himself.

"Well…Naruto I never heard a Hokage that haves fox like features before…But I guess it suits you." Kin remark with a taunting grin, that reminded Naruto of Sasuke…But friendlier than his. "So what are you doing out here Naruto?" she continued to asked along with Hinata nodding, before she could taunt him he suddenly grabbed hold of her hands causing the girl to blush and lean her head back from the excited boy. Who was just chuckling and being giddy like a grade school kid.

"I am glad you ask Kin! I've been working on recovering my lost Chakra, from that stupid pedophile snake bastard who somehow used a weird jutsu to block out some of my jutsu I learned from a scroll!" he shouted along by letting go of Kin pacing back and forth in front of a tree. Getting both Kin and Hinata to watch and listen to the boy's story of how he tried using his Water style bubble bomb at Sasuke yesterday during his curse mark rampage. Only for it to fail and not executing correctly, but still manage to kick the Duck butt Uchiha to submission with the help of Shikamaru, Choji, Sakura and Hinata's team.

Going on and on about the many uses he had for Shadow clones and his what she think she heard, clan jutsu's. Surprised her very much of how willingly and bold Naruto will go out of his way with his friends, or trying to prove to everyone his strength. She took a quick glance at Hinata and saw admiration in the girl's eyes; not lust, not fan girl extraordinary but true un-deniable admiration to the blonde boy!

Turning her attention back to the boy, with his orange tail wagging up and down between each emphasis words he says. Along with rubbing the back of his head from going on a tangent of finding a; way to fix his jutsu… Bringing a finger under her chin, she nodded and decided to help the boy out. "If you won't mind Naruto…but I think I could help you out with that chakra problem" Kin said with a small smile, seeing the boy looking at her with expectations. Raising her hand up to the boy and girl that are around her she flicked her hand forward to continue her speech. "Now I'm not sure if it will work or not Naruto, but I am going to give you these bells and; I want you to carefully low as you can to concentrate your chakra into them…Then maybe, just maybe the melody it plays out will fix your control." She explained, getting a firm nod from the boy.

So without hesitation and praying to kami that the bells won't break on the boy…She handed him the little bells, the same ones that she gave Hinata and took couple steps back all the while seeing him closing his eyes softly and concentrating on the chakra with in him. She couldn't believe what color chakra her and Hinata were seeing, it was an oranges red that cover the little bells, making them levitating off from his palm hands. Ringing out a harsh melody at first, but then it slowly turn into one of sadness and loneliness…This caused Kin to widen her eyes even more from hearing the sounds!

_"That's…That's my melody! No way…He looks really happy when we came out here and all excited…Why is it that his chakra is playing such a sad song? Wait…Is he…Is he an orphan just like me?"_ she thought to herself feeling tears falling down her cheeks, surprising the girl so much. That she had to quickly wipe them away, along with Hinata holding her hands up to her mouth…Feeling the emotions that was being played out by the boy. Watching the boy with a concentrated face along with determination is one thing, but hearing his melody play a whole different tune than what was being seen…Was really getting to the girls.

"O...Okay Na…Naruto you can stop", Kin said between each breath, trying her best not to be weak in front of the two. Then she smiled softly to Naruto, who then open up his eyes to see both smiling girls staring at him softly. Feeling a bit nervous he rubbed the back of his head with a bashful smile and spoke up.

"What? Something on my face?" he asked seeing Kin just let out a small playful grunt along with Hinata softly giggling. He likes it when he sees people smiling, even though he doesn't remember doing anything funny?

"It's nothing Naruto, just the melody you played reminded me of mine…Any way, try using a Jutsu from your scroll…Should worked." _"I hope…"_ she said and thought to herself, biting gently on her thumbnail and watched the boy nod and asked Hinata and her for good luck!

He then walked towards the tree, complementing of what jutsu to use. Then decided on the bubble bomb jutsu! "Water style Bubble bomb jutsu!" he shouted out, by pulling his arms back and gathering a lot of water between his separating hands. Then thrust forward to shoot out a powerful and large bubble at the tree bark that exploded with a loud bang. Shaking Kin and Hinata, along with Hinata congratulating on Naruto for getting the jutsu back along with Naruto running up to Kin and hugged the blushing girl who felt like fainting from there, never have she got somebody to hug her like that or, thank her so many times for helping him.

Once he let go of her from spinning, she couldn't help giggle and was surprised that her melody trick help Naruto perform his jutsu. So deciding to stay for a while along with getting to know the boy a bit more, she was surprised to hear how he too was an orphan and, how his goal was already explained to be a Hokage. But what surprised the girl so much and earning more respect for the boy, was that he wish to one day rebuild his once Uzumaki clan back to fruition. Saying how he won't stop till his clan is restored once more of course deep down…Kin knows the only way for Naruto to achieve this goal is a CRA. 'Clan restoration act', for those who are the only clan left in the existing village. But seeing how oblivious Naruto was to Hinata's feelings, it will probably be a long time till he gets that bill raised.

Hell what surprised her even more is when they wanted to learn more about her. So she figure why not and seeing how Zaku or Dozu haven't bother to search for her yet, ungrateful teammates…She decided to tell them more about her, leaving out the details of Orochimaru coming to her village…Since from the sounds of it, she fought Naruto's teammate Sakura, the bubblegum girl who surprisingly showed a lot of skill.

So she had to explain to Naruto that she was the one, along with her teammates that attack Sakura. First she thought the boy will shout and yell at her for doing something like that; closing her eyes tightly shut, expecting to get punch in the face or, kicked whichever comes worst to only flinch when she felt him raise her chin up. Opening her eyes she burst out laughing from Naruto puffing his cheeks out with his tong out, making a fish face to her. She couldn't help herself but burst out in laughter, all the while the same with Hinata who was hugging her stomach tightly from Naruto trying to cheer the girl up.

Pulling away and laughing along with the girls he brought both hands behind his back and grin to them. "So feel better Kin? It was alright, I was told by Sakura-chan that your team was after Duck butt", this information gave Kin couple more chuckles and wonder if Sakura could forgive her if they were to meet?

Answering her question before she got to ask, Hinata nodded and relay the message to the girl from Sakura herself. "And I quote: 'Hinata if by any chance you run into that sound girl, tell her that next time they meet it will be on equal terms' you really help Sakura out by getting out of her fan girl phase." This earned Kin a wide grin with a small flush on the face.

Seeing how the sun was setting and surprising the ninja's there, of how late it was getting. Kin looked towards the two and let out a breath of air. "Alright, there's one thing I need to show you guys…please don't judge right away…Release!" she shouted by forming a hand seal to; release the Genjutsu that she was emitting around her body; that caused a distortion to Naruto and Hinata's red eyes and boy were they surprised to see what Kin was hiding. After the distortion disappear around Kin, they couldn't believe that they were seeing her once brown chocolate eyes, turning red. With what looks like grey fox like ears along with a grey fox tail!

"Whoa! Kin how the heck this happen…!" asked Naruto along with Hinata blinking her eyes, seeing the girl just shrugging her shoulders. Not caring how the hell it happen or why, but seeing that Naruto and Hinata had the same features…Minus the tail for Hinata; she decided that secrets shouldn't be kept anymore!

"I had these right when I enter the village…Well first it was this weird feeling of searching for someone…Then the fox ears appeared right after the written test. Then when Haku and Ino I believe that's were their names, came to save me from couple of grass ninja's that my teammates left me behind. Along with after fighting against Sakura, I suddenly got the fox tail at the battlers dorm rooms…Think it looks good?" She asked with a slight blush and not looking at them in the eyes.

"It makes you look beautiful Kin right Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata with a blush smiled towards Naruto's direction. _"That and I'm starting to see a pattern here with the fox features…First it was Haku and I who had this intense love for Naruto…Along with Ino couple days later. Then the fox ears came after Naruto was receiving his fox tail against Orochimaru…Then that means…!"_ she didn't want to finish that train of thought just yet. Without making sure of the features behind the Kitsune looks.

Bashfully rubbing the back of his head, Naruto couldn't help but agree with Hinata…Along with sudden thoughts of Haku, Hinata and Ino also having fox tails. Then shook his head from the distraction as Kin was still waiting for his answer to the girl! "Yup I totally agree with Hinata Kin, it does make you look beautiful!"

_"What the hell! Why did I blurt that right out of my mouth I meant to say I agree with Hinata!" _he thought to himself sweating profusely and saw Kin face covered entirely red and put both hands on her cheeks, looking away from the boy. While shifting her red eyes now and then to the boy and turn to face them with her fox like smile.

"Well…I'm glad I was afraid what you two would think if I had these…Naruto?" she suddenly asked, with her fox ears twitching. Earning his attention with a confuse look wondering what she want? "Do you have any other jutsu from this scroll of yours?"

Which he beamed at the girl and nodded to her; the next few hours after showing his jutsu to Kin, along with accidently using his Chakra chains that wrap themselves around Hinata and Kin, causing the girls to yell out and moan from the chains rubbing against them and Naruto trying to set them free…Kin couldn't believe how much she enjoyed that, though did not want to experience it again. This boy is full of surprises and; actually fun to hang out with and that smile of his! She just could get lost in that smile from him along with sharing the same sad melody from the bells.

After saying their goodbyes to Naruto and separating from him at his dorm; Kin and Hinata continue their way towards their room…Even though Kin doesn't want to spend any more time with Zaku and Dozu, since they were giving her a very hard time with training and; giving to the point of inflicting physical pain with the training. Blinking her eyes and turned her attention to Hinata missing the question she asked. "I'm sorry Hinata say it again?"

Which the hyuuga girl giggle and repeated her question. "I was wondering if you wanted to sleep over with Haku, Ino and I. I'm sure the girls wouldn't mind meeting you and a fellow Kitsune!" She said happily to Kin who blinked her eyes in confusion, then smiled at the girl.

"Sure! I will definitely love that Hinata thanks!" she thanked the girl by hugging her, who hug in return while standing in front of said girl's dorm. Once they open it they almost burst out in laughter, seeing now that Haku this time was sitting on top of Ino who was crying to the ice user for mercy, which Haku just shook her head no and to continue the push up. Without looking towards Hinata's direction Haku spoke up with her eyes closed.

"There are spare blankets in the closest for Kin to use Hinata and Kin; welcome hope you have fun and enjoy Ino's misery"

"That's not fair Haku! You know I was only joking right!" Ino whined out then felt an extra body on top of her. "Gah Hinata! Get off come on, both of you are going to break me in half!" she said, struggling to even finish her thirteenth push up for that night. Which Kin couldn't help but burst out in laughter at the playful girls and finally decided what she really wants to do now…

_"I…I want to stay with them…as long as I can. And maybe Hinata wouldn't mind sharing Naruto…" _she thought to herself, letting a small perverted giggle at the thought. Who knows it might be fun to be around Naruto and the girls!

After finally settling down and being surprised that Kin wasn't the only one with a fox tail, that shock everyone to see Haku having a fox tail and explained that it was probably getting even more closer to Naruto that gave her the tail. Ino groaning and saying how it isn't fair for Haku to get the tail before her, only to get told by Kin that she receive her fox tail before any of them, and she wasn't even anywhere near the boy or getting close to him.

After getting a good night sleep and discuss how the fox features worked for them, they came to the conclusion. That depending on the girl, they will either get their features faster than the other, or do something special with Naruto. So the three girls added Kin to the group which the girl almost balled her eyes out, for being in an actual family, along with asking them how they will get Naruto. Which Haku blushed and said she will just do what she haves been doing, with Hinata saying she will wait till both are ready to share a moment. Ino though might give Naruto a hard time and earn her love for him playfully of course. So Kin just grin and said she will just go for the boy, making everyone blush from the bluntness and asked why?

"Because he is hot!" she giggled at the end, making everyone else laugh at her revelation. While said boy in his dorm was sneezing up a storm and was panicking if he was coming down with a cold?

Xxx

The next day came too soon and everyone was a waiting for their names to show up on the, vs. board on the far wall behind the Hokage. Boy was he surprised to see Naruto with those fox features that Kakashi reported along with seeing some of the ninja's from other nations stare at the boy with confusion, along with some of the females and female protector saying how Kawaii the boy and girls looked with the fox features.

After giving his speech to the Genin from Hayate the coughing proctor explained the rules of this mini-tournament to lessen the numbers of ninja's so this way, the finals won't take too long since there are important people who can't stay to long in another village…After the rules were explained along with Kabuto leaving the arena. Everyone went up to the stands, along with Kin regretting to not hang out with the other girls on the other side of the room. Holding her Genjutsu up around her body so her teammates, won't realize her fox features and just wait for the names to be called on screen.

Half of leaf ninja paled from the names on the screen, with a smirking Sasuke. But one paled face Haku shaking in slight fear couldn't believe what was on the screen…

**Sasuke Uchiha vs. Haku Hyuuga!**

**Thus the start of the min-tournament begins tomorrow!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO; Hi everyone! Glad to announce Chapter 11! I got a question from Foxgoddess07 if I was trying to kill Haku XD No, no she's not going to do die, infact complete oppasite, I'm going to show everyone why Haku haven't been using any of her Ice jutsu! I mean come on, I'm really surprised none of you asked why she hasn't used any lol XD Then Hee-ho gave me an Interesting idea for Haku's tail, so keep a sharp eye for that in the chapter. For now, comments/review time!**

**Crossoverpairinglover: There might be like probably one or two canon fights that I will skip over, except for TenTen and Temari.**

**Gravity the Wizard: Don't worry lol, Neji's a good guy in this fanfic and not obsess with destiny and junk like that XD**

**Naruhina: I know the feeling XD I had couple ideas where deciding if Sasuke does win and Haku loses, to Haku winning and Sasuke losing...So you have to just see ^_^**

**Darkassasian: I'm glad you enjoy the chapter with Kin : ) It took me awhile to figure out how she will fall in love with Naruto, then it hit me! Sound ninja, she will be able to trust somebody by listening to their melody from the bells. And since almost every sound ninja are orphans and Naruto is an orphan himself, I figure she will fall in love with somebody who shares the same melody as her. Plus like you said from your previous review! Who wouldn't fall in love with the boy and his smile XD**

**Foxgoddess07: Don't worry Temari is not going to be in the harem, as I explain to Naruhina in the last review/comment she gave. I wouldn't be able to work out the whole Sand ninja wanting to stay in Konoha XD Lol no not killing off Haku.**

**Deathmvp: Glad you enjoy the chapter with Kin ^_^ And yup don't worry, Naruto did whisper something to Haku to get rid of her nervousness away. But not telling what he whisper either muhahaha *cough weeze* any way...Hmm good point about Kin being a sound ninja. I don't quite remember but, was there a goven ninja council in the sound village? Or did Orochimaru have full control of the area and that he was the leader of that nation? But yeah, hopefully I can come up with something...Suggestions are very welcome lol**

**Okay everyone one fight is done, who should fight in the second round? We still have, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Kin, Dozu, Zaku, Shikamaru, Choji, Kankuro, Lee, Neji, Shino and Gaara left. (Tenten and Temari are still going to fight, which will lead Tenten to Naruto in a way) then once the pre-tournaments are done...We have Naruto meeting up to speak with the Third and Jiraiya for that one month training for the finals!**

**Also the polls are closed and out of a whopping of 17 votes out of 4. Naruto will recieve Mia hyuuga's fox summoning contract. Sorry Jiraiya the toad summoning aint going to be use this time. And before anyone says this battle is one sided...It is, I mean think about it for a awhile...Sasuke did not have a good list of Jutsu during the 2nd exam and the pre-tournament...The only thing that really helped him was the Sharingan and his Taijutsu, along with Lee's primary lotus. So in a way, Sasuke was pathetic for the chuunin exams and to my eyes, only won by luck...So yeah, sorry if it feels one sided ^_^; that and I hate Sasuke...or as I like to call him...SasuGay XD Enjoy and have fun ^_^ not sure if my info of the Primary lotus is correct or not...**

**...**

**Chapter 11: Discovery of the Uzumaki scroll. Sasuke vs. Haku Round 1**

Haku could not believe her luck! First she gets attacked by the boy in the forest of death, now her name somehow randomly chosen itself to the first rounds of the pre-tournament, only to wind up to fight Sasuke once more! Do they want her to have a death wish?

Looking behind her to stare at her adoptive mother slash sensei, who was staring at the board with slight frustration at the same time, having the feeling that either it was by chance that Haku and Sasuke will fight against each other, or someone purposely chosen the two kids to go up against each other…

_"It's just like Danzo said, the pre-tournament is being somewhat manipulative…Damn those council's, getting into ninja business like that…I think they are starting to catch on to Haku's bloodline…"_ Mia thought to herself and stared at her daughter with a very menacing glare then rested a hand on Haku's head, ruffling the girls black hair and rubbing the light blue fox ears. "Haku…Give him hell! I give you full permission to go out on the duck ass Uchiha!" she announced to the girl, getting a wide eye expression from both her and Ino!

Haku remember her mother of informing, her to never show her bloodline of using her Ice jutsu anywhere in the village, unless the forest of death. Now she is giving her full permission to show the Uchiha what she is really made of! "Are you sure mom? What if the Hokage…" she started asking, taking a quick glance towards the third Hokage and the proctors that were watching and waiting for the girl to come down and fight the brooding Sasuke, who was smirking thinking he has already won the match by the girl forfeiting or afraid of his Sharingan.

Getting some slight looks from Kakashi, Mia shift her eyes to the man who eye smiled and nodded to her, letting her know that Haku haves full permission to beat the ass out of the boy while also, peg his inflating ego down a two. Smirking she turn to the girl and kiss her forehead, along with releasing the Chakra seals on the girls hands…Giving her a boost in Chakra reserves that were halve from using her Ice jutsu. "Who cares what Lord Hokage says, your my student and daughter…And as your sensei, I say let him know what happens, when you mess with the frosty chills of an Kitsune!"

Standing straight from the girl who finally agree and glare towards Ino, who whisper good luck and show him what she could do. Then she looked towards Hinata, Naruto and Sakura who all nodded with Naruto fist pumping to her. "Go get him Haku I can always beat Sasuke some other time…Hey? I just realize something!" He suddenly announced while whispering something to the girls ears, earning a smile to her and giggled. "Got it? Also show him that you were only caught off guard by him. Kick his ass!"

"Yeah, like Naruto said; show the duck ass what your made of Haku-chan!" shouted Sakura, all the while Sasuke was starting to get angry by his useless teammates, for not cheering him on but to a, no good girl who thinks she is a Hyuuga and think that she is important than an Uchiha elite.

**"CHA AND THEN YOU WILL BE ABLE TO IMPRESS NARTUO-KUN WITH YOUR STRENGTH AND GUTS! GO HAKU-CHAN LETS GO!"** Inner Sakura started chanting and was now wearing a cheer leader's outfit.

Getting the encouragement from her friends and family she nodded her head and hop over the railing. To land on the battle feel where she stood couple feet in front of Sasuke and Hayate the proctor. Mia who was watching this, remember what Danzo said to her and Sho as they were researching the Uzumaki scroll…Mostly the Beast Absorption Jutsu…

_Flashback no jutsu!_

_Sitting in her house with a normal white wallpaper and green curtain's hanging from her windows. With a marble table in the middle of the living room; between the two white sofas; that she had set up in the living room. Mia who had sat the Uzumaki scroll on the glass table with wood holding in the frame; was spread open for her to scan through the scroll. Along with a man with raven black hair; with a black long sleeve shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the base of his shoulders and long sleeve blue pants. Sitting across Mia and handing her the cup of tea, he too started scanning through the scroll with his black eyes, moving right to left._

_"So have you figure out anything Mia?" he asked the blue hair Hyuuga who nodded slightly, getting a decent idea of what the jutsu does. But needs a second opinion on the subject… Sitting up straight and fixing her kimono jacket, she let out a sigh while sipping her tea a bit._

_"I have somewhat an idea of what Jutsu Naruto performed at the land of waves…But I'm not sure if it's what causing the side effects on him…Along with the girls as well…" She said honestly, she knew it would affect the blonde ninja only, because of what is seal inside of him…But she couldn't figure out why it was doing it with the girls as well?_

_"So this is the jutsu that you highlighted? Beast Absorption jutsu…Allows the Jinchurikii to unlock their true potential along with fully merging with their tenants…" He then let out a whistle, surprised that the Uzumaki clans could come up with something like this? "I have to say I'm impress for their knowledge in sealing jutsu's, but why make something like this?" he asked while looking up to the Jonin hyuuga who just slap her hands against her lap._

_"I have no idea, but in a way it is not harming Naruto…Only seems to be powering him up with the Kyuubi's yin and yang chakra…" then she heard Sho let out a grunt, knowing what he was going to asked…_

_"I hear a, but in that sentence…"_

_"But…This could be bad news for the boy…If he does get all this fox features and; both you and I know that he sucks at Genjutsu so he won't be able to hide any of those fox like looks of his…What if", Before she could finish her sentence. Sho raise a hand up to calm the girl down and just spoke up to her…_

_"It will be fine Mia don't worry…If the villagers do anything wrong, or harm the boy. We will be there to stop it. Now I know this isn't what your real reason for being upset is it?" He asked her, along with Mia nodding her head back in response, gliding her hands through her spiky blue hair._

_"It's the girls I'm worried about…I don't want them to get the same treatment that Naruto got you know? But then again something deep down, tells me they will take everything that dishes out to them. Just to be near Naruto…I still said we should get Naruto before the final exams starts…"_

_Then they whip their heads at the direction to her house front door. Seeing that Danzo had let himself in and raise a hand before anyone could object about him barging in. "Now forgive me for intruding Mia hyuuga, Sho Uchi. But to let you know Mia that you should really consider locking your door…" he explained while closing it behind him. Showing that he didn't use any tactics to barge in the place/house…Then started walking towards the two and join sitting on the sofa with the two and saw the Uzumaki scroll, that Mia was about to take away. "No need Mia, no need I'm not here for the Uzumaki scroll"_

_Which; got the two anbu there to look at each other and then back at the bandage man… "Then why are you here?" Mia asked Danzo who open his eyes slightly and said few words that she was afraid of…_

_"The council knows about Haku's bloodline…" He then started explaining to her of how they manage to get this little information, or knowledge of the girl having the Ice blood limit; to only realize that one of the Jonin's that were visiting the training areas, along with being loyal to the elders and civilian side of the council group. Spotted her and Haku working on more of her ice jutsu techniques during a late night training session, while informing them that they plan to manipulate the random roulette board at the pre-tournaments, to land on Sasuke and Haku…To see who haves the superior bloodline! _

_Seething in rage, Mia stop the research with the scroll along with Danzo asking how much they know about the jutsu, that is making Naruto look like a fox and presumably the girls also. Which; Sho told Mia to go on ahead and that he will explain what they found to the man, with a nod and thanks to Danzo the woman ran out the door and towards the forest of death tower. Also hearing how Danzo help them out more for the jutsu that Naruto used and why it is affecting the girls!_

_The reason the girls were also getting the effects of the jutsu is because, they are capable to becoming Naruto's mate if he chooses to wanting them to be with him, if not. The jutsu will just cancel itself; taking away all the fox features from the females. But then explained to them, that it will only work if said Girls want to stay with the boy or not. _

_Flashback no jutsu off!_

Now seeing how Ino, Hinata and Haku…Including the sound ninja across the stands all have the fox like features, something tells Mia that they really, really want to stay with the boy. Though she is afraid of one thing to speak with Haku…And that's…_The TALK!_ Feeling her arm sleeve getting pulled on; she looked to her right and saw that it was Sakura who was tugging on her sleeve.

"Hey Mia-sensei, what were those seals you released from Haku's hands?" She asked belittle from the jutsu that the sensei performed or just released from, looking up towards Kakashi silently asking if she have change for the better. Once again couldn't help but grin to see how Kakashi was being really happy with his students…Minus Sasuke of course! Nodding to Sakura with a caring smile she started explaining to the girl.

"Well Sakura…Remember how Haku haves Ice jutsu from the bridge?" She reminded the girl, who shudder a bit…Remembering how that battle almost turn for Zabuza's favor, if Naruto hadn't come along they would've been toast! Nodding to her and getting really curious now.

"Those seals I used on Haku were to store away huge amount of Chakra from her body, which was the chakra she needed to use her Ice jutsu…The reason? So this way the council wouldn't find out about that bloodline of hers…But sadly seems like they somehow figure out all the while…Fixing the perfect opportunity to have her and Sasuke get into a fix match for these rounds." She finished with a slight growl to her voice, earning some shocking stares from the other leaf sensei! They wouldn't believe her at first, but seeing how fast the board choose between the two…They would have to agree that it was un-coincidental for these two to fight.

"So wait a minute?" Sakura suddenly pique, along with Naruto and Kakashi looking at the pink hair girl and Hyuuga. "Are…Are you saying Haku is originally stronger than all of us right now!" she asked with a raised voice. Causing Naruto to beam with his foxy grin, he knew there was something off from Haku! Especially between the two fighting at the forest of death, she did look a bit slower than what she showed off at the bridge.

"Well, well Mia I have to say I'm impressed! Being able to conceal Haku's chakra like that with an advance sealing… You should learn a thing or two from her Sakura, Naruto." Kakashi praised to the hyuuga, which the two smiled at each other and back to Mia.

"Sorry you two", she chuckled while waving her hands back and forth, then pointed towards the arena. "I am happy to teach Ino and Haku for now enjoy the show." Which the two couldn't help but agree with the woman and decided to watch the show!

Xxx

"Alright you two know the rules right…?" Hayate asked, looking at the two battlers who nodded, never once taking their eyes off from each other. "Alright…BEGIN!" he suddenly jump away from the battle that was to begin.

Before anyone could notice, Haku already appear right behind Sasuke kicking the boy as hard she could in the back of his head. Sending him flying to the wall from where she was standing, running forward with incredible speed and using one hand seals. Shocking everyone in the entire arena of seeing a ninja being able to do that! "Ice Style Ice slicer!" she shouted along by swinging one arm at a time upwards, sending a blade like shock wave made of ice towards Sasuke; Who quickly land his feet on the wall and jump away from the attacks that were being sent to him. Jumping and cartwheeling, he quickly from his hands seals and announced out.

"Fire style phoenix flower jutsu!" with a breath of air and moving his head forward, he shot out a rapid succession of phoenix like fire balls at Haku. Who easily charged in towards the fire ball, scaring the living daylights out of Ino who scream out! "HAKU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING…OH" she quickly lowered her voice, watching in astonishment along with the others, at the flexibility that Haku was showing off!

She was dodging each phoenix's like they were play toys, jumping over one, then diving under another, while flipping over the third one. Gaining distance to the Uchiha very quickly who manage to block a very powerful kick from Haku. But failed to block the second kick that hit him across the cheeks…Landing; on the wall with her feet, she then pursuit Sasuke into CRC 'close range combat'.

Both fists met with each other, grabbing one hand, to the other. Their knee kicking each other trying to overpower one another with Sasuke being a bit more physically fit than Haku, but she wouldn't let that get the best of her. She then head butt on the boy, causing him to stumble back from the impact then got punch two times in the stomach, kicked three times with Haku fast speed across his cheeks, then before he could recover from the beat down. Haku quickly made a hand sign with both hands…

"Water Style Ice dart Jutsu!" she announced, spitting out multiple ice shards towards the flying Uchiha's body that was just, getting litter and bruising from the multiple contacts from the Jutsu she is using. Everyone was really surprised the girl was moving, even with that tail of hers that started glowing all the sudden, then her red eyes flash all the while, did another Jutsu that was totally unknown to them…Even Mia didn't know about this jutsu!

"Ice style rushing glacier!" announced Haku in a very different voice and her movements weren't her own. With a huge inhale breath she then flip forward with the tail glowing and hitting the ground hard, sending out a very menacing ice spiked that was flying towards the Uchiha, causing everyone to grab on the railings, shock to see such a huge amount of Chakra being pour into that Jutsu! "This is for trying to kill me in the forest of death!"

This made Mia growl out and whip her head towards Kakashi! Wondering if he heard any of this, which he didn't until now, getting two pale faces from Naruto and Sakura, for missing one very huge detail to give for their Sensei and shrunk their heads much as they could into their shoulders…

Sasuke, who manage to recover from the beat down, quickly rolled out of the way from the glacier firing off a fireball jutsu to Haku. Who blinked her eyes from confusion and didn't had enough time to dodge the fire jutsu, and went flying backwards from the explosion that burn pieces of her clothing, she was wincing badly from the powerful shock wave that hit her and widen her eyes when she turn her head down. She saw that Sasuke was right underneath her who grin and whisper to her…

"So you think just because you unleash more chakra, you can defeat an elite Uchiha? Well can you survive after this!" He then quickly landed on the ground, kicking Haku in the back, shooting her straight up into the air.

"Wait that's my move!" shouted Lee, earning some spectators to look at him and; then the bigger clone slash copy. It was his sensei Might Gai! behind him spoke up for those who were going to ask the question.

"It's called Primary lotus, a very strong Taijutsu form that have been handed down to those who can execute it perfectly…But also deadly", he quietly said, getting Mia to panic and looked up to her daughter along with Naruto, Hinata, Ino and Kin…

"Yes but in order to achieve this Taijutsu form, is to put your heart and soul in the technique, along with having a strong body and good speed. If you have just speed and not a strong body, you will feel the back lash of said technique", Lee finished explaining while looking at Neji. Who shook his head, quietly giving him the message that Haku won't survive against this technique…

"Bushy brow is there a way to counter it!" Naruto asked with sense of dread in his voice, causing Mia and Kakashi to raise an eyebrow to the orange clad Ninja. Lee moving his hand under his chin, getting some stares from the ninja along with his other teammate Tenten, who was just watching Sasuke kicked into Haku's left ribs and then to the next.

"Well…If you can perform…Just a theory, if you can perform a Shadow clone right before the kick into the stomach. You might have a chance to get out of the combos, but even then…The technique is to prevent the opponent from moving", explained Lee who looked up in worry along with Naruto. Who then scream out to the girl, knowing she probably won't be able to perform the jutsu…

"Haku quick use a Shadow clone, any clones just get out of that combo!" Naruto yelled out in the arena, getting Haku to shoot her eyes open. Along of doing a hand seal behind her back with one hand. Tenten just shaking her head, knowing it will be impossible for Haku to perform something like that in time, since Sasuke was now going above the girl and slam right into her chest!

Now that will definitely knock someone out of commission… Everyone panic and saw the girl flying straight down towards the ground, right before Haku slam into the ground along with Sasuke landing a couple feet from her, widen his eyes in shock to see Haku erupt into nothing but water! Everyone on the stands that consist of Gai, Lee and Tenten all were shock and blinking their eyes from what they just saw!

"I think you miss understood me Lee", Neji suddenly pique with a smirk of his own, causing everyone to look at the Hyuuga prodigy. "I shook my head in a way that Sasuke wouldn't be able to finish the combo in time, because I warned Haku about it ahead of time, in case he would've stolen it." He smirked to the Taijutsu boy, who pump both arms and shaking with excitement then thrust his body up with fire burning in his eyes.

"THAT IS VERY YOUTHFUL OF YOU NEJI, LETTING AND INFORMING A FELLOW ADOPTIVE SIBLING THE WARNING OF SUCH A DANGEROUS TECHNIQUE, I, I AM SO MOVED BY YOUR YOUTHFULLNESS TO HAKU-SAN!" Lee screamed out, causing everyone there to move a couple inches away from the boy, but still cheered on to Haku, they have to agree with Lee on this one. Informing a relative, who isn't kin blood with ya, is very impressive and shows how much they care for their family.

Neji looking towards Hinata to see if she agreed to Neji's intentions and; couldn't help but see his Cousin smile towards him and whisper thank you Nii-san, which he closed his eyes and nodded. Staring back to the battle that was still continuing!

Sasuke was in so much pain and his muscles feel like they've got pounded on by nothing but hail…How ironic he thought, since Haku is an Ice user. Trying to find her with his Sharingan and thankful that they were still active throughout the battle, since he couldn't really follow and track down the girls incredible speed. Her strength must be in like high Chuunin…No it isn't her strength, her strength was that of a high Genin…But her speed and knowledge of jutsu is definitely high Chuunin! Then he whip his head around sensing a very large chakra signature behind him and saw that Haku's chakra, which is normally blue, was now that mix of Purple and red. That was swirling all around her! Naruto blinking his eyes at this couldn't believe that Haku also got the same chakra as him, which confused him a lot? _"Wait what the hell…Why does Haku-chan have that color chakra?"_

Everyone around the room, even the sand siblings who were shaking to the brim…Thinking that Gaara might respond to a chakra level that high, though when they looked over to him they deadpan seeing how he was just staring blankly at the girl with no emotions only a shift movement of his eyes towards the others with a deep voice. "What?"

"Not…Nothing Gaara" Temari, the oldest of the three siblings spoke up with a slight tremble in her voice. Paying her attention back to the arena, though getting quick glimpse at our Pineapple hair ninja, who blinked and stare back at her. Only receiving a scowl from the girl and turn of her head...

"_What the hell was that all about? Sigh…Woman are troublesome"_ He shook his head and made a point to one of the woman down below…"_Especially ones with Kitsune features, whatever jutsu she is going to use I sure hope it will knock Sasugay out"_, he chuckle at his own joke. Then everyone in the entire room including Mia…All widen their eyes and move against the railings from the Jutsu that Haku shouted.

"This jutsu is my mom's most signature move that is very powerful for her. Water Style WATER DRAGON JUTSU!" Haku shouted out in the arena, getting everyone in rookie ten to cheer and wail out to the girl, for finally accomplishing the one jutsu she always wanted to learn. In memory of Zabuza watching over her as a little girl, to Mia hyuuga adopting her and saving her from being an orphan from the bloodline purge. The water that was now rising and going around the girl shot straight up to the skies, twisting and twirling, flying higher and high. Fusing together into one giant geyser that started morphing the body of the water, showing glowing eyes and the face that of a dragon! That roared down to the scared Uchiha who couldn't move at all from the sight he saw.

Then with one mighty roar the dragon flew straight down towards Sasuke with incredible speed and power, that it crashed right on top of him, covering the entire arena in a pool of water that every proctor and the Third Hokage couldn't help but be impress by the girl's intensity!

Mia who was up on the stands couldn't help but whip her eyes a bit, she remember secretly spying on Ino and Haku the one day, after realizing that her water scroll was taken from the house. To find out that Haku asked Ino to help train the girl into making the water dragon jutsu, even though Ino's element was not water. She asked Haku why she wanted to learn it in the first place and what made Mia proud to be her mother is when she announced…

_"I wanted to honor Zabuza kindness of watching over me through out those ten years of my life, at the same time. Bringing me and my mom together, without him I would never have met mom…And without Mom taking me in, I would never met you guys at the academy…I want to show them that I can be a great Kunoichi by learning their signature Jutsu!"_

That's what Haku's announcement was to Ino and there on. The two worked really hard to get Haku to learn the water dragon jutsu, before the starting of the Chuunin exams. _"I guess because of me sealing some of her chakra in that seal…She couldn't perfectly execute the jutsu properly…Haku you made both Zabuza and I proud for learning the jutsu…"_ she thought to herself, seeing that Haku was now on the ground panting and coughing out blood from that primary lotus technique Sasuke did to her, along with holding her ribs. She strain a lot of muscles to keep herself from flinching and slowing down her speed so Sasuke wouldn't lay a hit on her…

Once the water dried up, every one of the rookie 10 were wailing in cheers with Haku widening her eyes from what she saw! Sasuke was on the ground breathing and panting, not moving a single muscle or; even bothering to get up!

Hayate who coughed a bit stared at Sasuke for a bit, to see what his condition was, then looked towards the ice ninja who was trying her best to wipe away the blood that was on her chin. He then smirked at the girl with his hand raise up in the air he swung down and pointed towards the girl. "The Winner of this match is Haku Hyuuga!"

Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, hell everyone was livid and cheering the girl! Even Naruto and Sakura jumping over the railing to go and congratulate the girl with Ino behind them, saying how amazing she was and how great she performed! All the while her mother to jump over the railing, to approached the girl. To see all her friends were congratulating the girl of her efforts, along with Sakura shouting out Cha by accident and quickly closed her mouth, earning more laughter from the group. Even Naruto who carefully hugged the beat red girl saying how he was very worried for her! Which Mia couldn't help but shake her head in now figuring out that Haku is definitely in love with the boy…And she wouldn't have it any other way. _"Haku you've come a long way…Even earning wonderful friends and, landing yourself a boyfriend…"_ She chuckled after reaching the girl, who stared up at her with red eyes, her light blue tail softly wagging a bit. Wondering what her mother would say to her then let out giggles from Mia nooging her head saying how she made her proud and; complimented how strong she gotten!

The third Hokage, who was watching the event play out, couldn't help but smile for everyone even Naruto. _"They've come a long way with their training…I am very proud of them and; their never giving up dreams of protecting their friends and family…Naruto my boy, you've made wonderful friends"_ He thought to himself and, saw how everyone was slowly guiding the girl back to the stands, while Sasuke was picked up by the medic ward. Along with Haku earning a quick kiss from Naruto while no one was watching. _"Well, well! I didn't know you had it in you Naruto…So that part of the rumors were true too…That and I…Kinda spied on ya with my crystal orb to see how you were doing…"_ He thought to himself with a perverted chuckle on the inside of course!

"_I…I lost, I lost to a no good orphan…Where did she get that power from! How could I an elite ninja lose to a, nobody, a loser, a witch! This doesn't make any sense I thought they were making Naruto stronger, but seems like it's the other way around! Naruto Uzumaki…You will pay for your insolence for stopping me from my goal…I will show you…I will show you how terrifying the Uchiha's can be!"_

Hayate, who was waiting for everyone to calm down from the incredible performance from the girl; nodded his head and got everyone's attention one more time! "Alright look at the board for your names for Round 2"

Who will be facing off in round 2? The suspense is rising between the battlers! 


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO; Hey everyone, sorry for the wait lol. Had a very bad case of the stomach flu which was really bad for me, hence why I haven't updated in a while. But feeling all tip top shape and rareing to get back to my fanfics XD Later today might post up a second chapter to make up for the lost times lol, that and came up with great ideas for the fight against Shikamaru and Naruto : ) So right now...Review/Comment time!**

**Crossoverpairinglover: If I still had up my anbu wanting to be sensei on here, you would've see why I respected Zabuza : ) And don't worry, Lee isn't going to get maime.**

**Darkassassin: Yup that was the reason why she couldn't use her Ice jutsu, was because Mia sealed some of her chakra into her hands, So this way nobody in the village will warn the Council about her Hyuoton bloodlimit. all the while Haku being the only Hyuoton bloodline left (not sure how accurate it is, but I'm pretty sure she is the only one left) And yes, there will be hilarity from their "talk" XD It involves some Kunais and exploding tags and one orange prankster being chase lol. In a way for the third, can't blame him really...Since he is very protective of Naruto and Konohamaru, he will try and find chances to watch over the two when he can. (Though who else knows what he does with that orb of his...) And no lol, their fox features don't neglect their own jutsu/abilities : ) So don't worry about that, but your right about them enchancing their strength. And thank you, to be perfectly honest, I thought thats how you spelled it out too ^_^;**

**Deathmvp: Ah I can see where your coming from there, but in a way she had plenty of water to use actually : ) Since the trees, the grass, the plants everything will have water inside of them or dripping off of them. She would've easily be able to lower the tempature down enough to pull off the moisture from said things. Freezing up part, yes she did froze up and wouldn't be able to use her ice jutsu. The reason behind the seals is explained to Darkassassin : ) **

**And yes I am so definitely going to do the Shikamaru vs. Naruto fight XD Which is the next chapter^_^**

**Naruhina: Ah thanks for clearing that up, its been a long time since I've read/watch the chuunin exams. That I forgotten about Sasuke's version being called Lions barrage T_T Thanks for clearing that up for me XD Yup Sasugay got his whooping, although you will probably be upset in the future chapters...*hint hint wink wink nudge nudge* lol**

**Hee-Ho master: Glad you like the tail bit : ) And hope you continue reading and enjoying XD**

**Darklordcole: Thanks for the comment! Hope you continue reading : )**

**Okay everyone, this fight might be short lived and not so good...since being sick for the past three to four days haves defused my thinking process, I had a hard time finishing this. But on another note, I also had a hard time working with the characters for this fight as well, since I don't really know what they can do...so I hope it turn out okay and you all enjoy and have fun reading...Question! How many combatants are there in the final rounds? Was it eight or ten?**

**...**

**Chapter 12: Kin vs. Dosu Round 2**

The roulette was going through the names of each fighter quickly, after the battle between Haku and Sasuke. Everyone was livid and can't wait for their turn to the arena, with Ino and Hinata taking care of Haku, since she was still feeling the intense pain through her ribs by the Lion barrage combo Sasuke did.

Apparently the combo was borrowed slash copy by Lee's primary lotus, Sasuke's Sharingan manage to copy every movement and twist of Lee's body to fully understand the power behind the move. Sadly though Sasuke's body wasn't built to use the lions barrage correctly and only had the speed to perform the combo. Which made Sasuke's body paralyze for a brief moment giving Haku; enough time to perform her Mother's and Zabuza's signature move the Water Dragon jutsu!

Well once the match was done and Haku was deemed victorious, they continued on to the next rounds of the preliminaries of the Chuunin exams. With the names on the board randomly going through names at a fast paced.

Kin who was waiting patiently for the names to show up on the board, she was going through her thoughts about future things that were to come, originally her team were supposed to enter the Chuunin exam and kill Sasuke, but they weren't expecting Sasuke to suddenly get up and strike them down like that with those weird markings…Dosu have explained to her and Zaku to never engage the Uchiha when he enters that weird state…Although; when Haku went up against the Uchiha and surprisingly used Jutsu and abilities that Kin didn't even knew she had!

Sure she was told that Haku uses Ice jutsu that was one thing…But she didn't know the girl could actually perform them without hesitation! _"Could it be her bloodline? I never seen a hyuoton user before in my life…"_ she thought to herself. Then she couldn't help but sigh all the while lean against the railing, seeing how caring Haku's sensei slash mother was being with her along with her friends.

That's one thing in her entire life she dreams of having…A family. Though she shiver and paled when she felt her sensei hands on her shoulders, looking behind her slightly and staring up at the green slit eyes man. Who chuckled lightly at her and pointed at the screen in turn following his pointed finger and widen her eyes in fear from what she saw on the board!

**Kin Tsuchi vs. Dosu Kinuta**

Her eyes just widen even more from the screen showing that her and Dosu are now up against each other!

_"This…This is bad! Dosu sound gauntlet will be very effective against me! Especially with the fox features, I just hope my Genjutsu will hold up long enough for me to knock him out…But then, he will be used for sacrifice…What…What should I do?"_

"Kuku what is wrong Kin? Don't want to fight your teammate? If you don't follow my orders, I will kill you and your team where you stand" her sensei whisper in her ear while licking his lips slowly causing the girl to shiver and nodded fearfully.

With no choice in the matter, she hop over the railing and got into position where Hayate was standing along with Dosu standing couple feet away from her. Squaring each other off with slight nerves from Kin, while determination from Dosu is shown in his eyes…Making the girl grit her teeth a bit and know that he will do everything in his power to win this match to survive!

"Alright you two know the rules right?" the proctor asked the two combatants, whose nodded at him to single him that they were ready to fight. "Okay begin!" he shouted while jumping away from the two. Which Kin quickly started back flipping away from Dosu, knowing what serious damage those sound gauntlets can do to her body!

"Humph, smart of you to do that Kin but even still…You can't always avoid me!" Dosu shouted while charging straight at her; with incredible speed causing the girl to quickly kick off from the wall, so his sounds wouldn't reach her in time and threw some senbons at the mummy man; who spun around to block the attacks and caused sound waves to echo out of his gauntlets.

Then Kin, Naruto, Haku, Hinata and Ino all covered their ears from the intensifying pain that was ringing through their ears from the high pitch noise! Dropping to her knees and wincing gritting her teeth from the pain that was echoing throughout her body, she could feel slight blood starting to come out! Before she could recover though, Dosu did one massive kick to her chin and sent the girl flying!

"_Some things not right here…Kin is supposed to be used to the sound gauntlets?"_ Dosu thought to himself; as he watch the girl righted herself back to her feet and threw more senbons at him. Along with some attach with bells that he grabbed in midair, causing the girl to panic and dodge her own senbons at her with great force that the senbons almost pierce through her skin if she didn't dodge the last moment.

This is bad for her, all her sound base jutsu are within those bells; if she doesn't get one to at least land on the other side of the wall, she won't be able to win this match with physical strength alone since Dosu beats her in that subject and, for the fact that he haves those gauntlets of his that will interfere her entire body mass!

Without hesitation she block the first downward punch from Dosu all the while she whale out in pain from the pain coursing through her body. "_It's no good! With the fox ears, its making it very harder to concentrate and enhancing his sound waves"_ She thought to herself. While receiving a heavy blow to stomach that caused her to bend forward with immense pain, coughing out a good amount of blood from her mouth and then got kicked a cross the head; rolling and bouncing off the ground to a stop.

"Hey Naruto isn't that the same gauntlets that?" Sakura began to asked, leering hard at the device around Dosu arms. Which the blonde ninja looked over at her and then back to the mummy man, nodding in agreement remembering what happen to Kabuto earlier in the written exams.

"Yeah you're right Sakura…And they still hurt even from up hear…?" He replied while rubbing the side of his fox ears. Sensing Kakashi staring at the back of his head with his book closing…

"Something up Naruto, every time he laid a punch on the girl. You and the girls will immediately close your ears." He asked the boy who turn his head up towards his sensei, with a slight nod and pursing of his lips.

"In a way Kakashi sensei, that guy Dosu gauntlets lets out these weird, vibrating sounds for every time he swings his arms or hits someone…I don't know how it works though" before he could continue, another voice pique up next to Sakura and Naruto.

"They're sound gauntlets", spoke a girl with two brown buns of hair on top of each side of her head, wearing a pink Chinese like vest with green long sleeves pants. "They're an interesting tool and hard to come by."

Then they all winced from hearing Kin screaming in pain once more, along with Naruto clutching his fox ears. All the while Sakura was looking through her pouch to see if she haves anything to cover his ears with. Kakashi having a worry glance at the boy, turn up at the girl. "You are from Gai's team right? Can you tell us if they are ways to silence these gauntlets?"

Nodding with a smile and taking a worry glance at the blonde ninja, whose red eyes were blinking from feeling some cloths covering his ears along with Sakura asking if that was better, only for the boy to have trouble hearing her. Smiling that she figure it work nodded to the boy, along with point at her own ears to indicated she stuff them, with him open his mouth in a ah motion and gave her a thumbs up.

Smiling and looking back into the battle field, where Kin was finally able to land some hits on the mummy person, but either way looks like the girl won't last very long with those bruises and blood stains covering most of her chin. _"Hell…I'll be surprise if she comes out of this alive?"_ thought Tenten.

Then decided to answer Kakashi waiting question…"Well, I only now seen it in action, but from the looks of it and the way he swings his arms…Looks like he needs to generate enough wind force into those holes, in order to create sounds and vibrations. Then once he lands a hit onto the person with that generated force the entire body will feel ripples, since our bodies are made out of…Now I'm sure how correct I am with this, about 97% of H2O." she finished, wincing from couple more blows giving to the kin girl, that is barely hanging on.

That's when it hit Sakura. "Wait! You said he needs to generate enough speed for the sound gauntlets to work right? Along with those holes having to be left alone?" she asked with a slight curiosity, to see Tenten looked up with her eyes and back to the pink hair ninja…Nodding.

"In theory yeah it should render them useless…Why?" She asked curios of why the pink ninja, would even worried about the sound Genins and their little fights. Sure she has seen the Kin girl hang out with Hinata yesterday, nothing to serious or just wanting to get secrets of the leaf…But scratch the idea since Hinata wouldn't do that to her own village even Naruto.

Watching Sakura walk up to the railing and staring deeply at the gauntlets, counting and analyzing in her head for how long it takes for Dosu to generate enough wind and, the timing of his swings. _"Judging by the way he keeps his distance from Kin, looks like he needs to gather air for about sixty seconds…The farther the opponent the more deadly the vibrations are, along with how powerful it becomes. So if you were to shorten the distance between him and yourself…The vibrations will just be minor irritations!"_ Sakura thought to herself, figuring out the secret behind the gauntlets and how they work!

Leaning over the railing yelling out to Kin! "Kin keep close to him and you will do fine! Just make sure he doesn't gain distance!" shouted Sakura, surprising some of the sensei's of why she is helping out with one of the opponent's, all the while Gai, Kakashi, Asuma and Mia all grin at the girl.

"_Way to go Sakura…You've come a very long way and already you're helping out one of Naruto's friends. I'm proud to be your sensei" _Kakashi thought to himself.

Mia then used her byakkugan to check what Sakura found out, to her surprised she couldn't help but grin even wider. Watching how the chakra flow through Dosu body envelopes one specific area at a certain time. _"I see…So that's what you caught on Sakura, he needs to generate Chakra before he strikes his foes down."_

Kin widening her eyes at the pink hair girl, who was smiling down at her and then grin back. _"I almost have forgotten about that! Thanks Bubble…I mean Sakura. I shouldn't fight long rang, I should be fighting in close!"_ She thought to herself and dashed forward with new found conviction in her eyes.

Dosu step back a bit from this and chuckle deeply. "You really think just because the bubblegum ninja figure out the gauntlets that easily?" he quickly pulled up both arms, to block the senbons. Before he could put them down to retaliate, his field of vision of Kin triple in numbers! "What!" he then quickly looked down to his gauntlet, to see couple of bells hanging off from the opening then felt a very powerful jump across his cheeks, then followed by an elbow to the gut. Along with a head butt from Kin forehead protector!

Palm strike to the chin, a forward punch to the stomach, a double kick to the chin. Then she leapt up into the air and threw senbons towards Dosu legs, causing the man to drop on his knees with blood stains on his pants. Grunting and growling out in frustration, he couldn't believe that…That Kin was getting help from a Leaf ninja! Why would they help her out against her own teammate! He can easily see Orochimaru killing him after this is all over, he won't let it happen…He won't become that man's test subject!

Before Kin could throw a senbons towards his neck to send him, into a false sense of death; He quickly grab her throat and released a lot of chakra throughout his body, sending vibrations through the gauntlets and into Kin. Making the girl scream and wail out in the arena!

"Dosu what the hell are you doing man! You're going to kill her let her go!" shouted Zaku who was gripping the railings tightly almost threatening to break it in half. But the man wouldn't listen to anything that Zaku had to say and kept the chakra going. He then started punching the girl repeatedly to add even more damages to her. He could already see how she was slowly losing conscious from all the pain he was inflicting on her, he wouldn't be betray, he wouldn't die and he certainly will not forgive Kin for following a Leaf ninja's advice!

He kept pounding and pounding at the girl, not caring in the world from all the shouts he was getting. The girl at this point was coughing out so much blood it will be a miracle if she would be left alive. Then it happen, he felt something hit him so hard with so much force and anger that sent him flying into the far right wall. Crumbling and having debris fall on top of him clearing away the debris from his falling form he got a good glimpse of the person that punched him very hard in the cheek.

Standing there was Naruto showing his K-9 teeth at Dosu with a very small bloody fist that came off from the man! Breathing and panting angrily at the man for doing that to Kin when she couldn't even battle any more, looking towards where Kin was all the while being carried closed to the boy who grabbed her before falling to the floor, her eyes were glazed over and her entire chin and flak jacket was cover in her own blood from the beating Dosu did. But what shock him and everyone there the most were the grey fox ears and tails that were on the girl! Most of them weren't phased to seeing this, but the rest were definitely in shock from what they were seeing. Her genjutsu wore off from the moment she passed out and showed everyone what she was hiding...

Some of them were even a bit sadden to see how beaten up the girl was, she wasn't daring to move and would flinch every time Naruto would make a sudden movement. Hayate giving a caring smile to the boy along with the other Proctors, the man shook his head and had to follow the rules. Stepping up to where Naruto was carefully laying down the girl's body he announced to everyone in the stadium of the winner.

"Because the match was interrupted by a Ninja, the winner by penalty goes to Dosu", announced Hayate. Getting some down looks from the leaf side of the contenders…He couldn't really blame them, the girl didn't deserve that beat down from her own teammate, let alone become a bloody pulp on the ground. But that's the way of the ninja, no one not even your enemies/friends will hold back on you.

The medics were half way through the halls ready to heal and patch up the girl, before she got on the stretcher, she manage out of reflexes with her hands grabbed onto Naruto's arms in desperation. Pulling him in close to her mouth, "N…Naruto…Kun I don't…I don't want…to be a sacrifice" she tried to relay the message to him, but couldn't get her sentence out right with her coughing fits. The medics asking Naruto politely to move away and which he did, only to still being held on by Kin, the girl just wouldn't let go of the boy's arms. No matter how hard he tries to gently let her arm go…

_"What is…What is this pain I'm feeling?"_ he said to himself, looking down to the girls dragging hand that was gliding across his arm and finally letting go of the boy. Who just watch the medic ninja's carry her off into the hall's, watching her disappearing form from the arena. _"That wasn't my pain…That was Kin's…She's, she's afraid of someone and whatever sacrifice she was talking about…Might actually happen to her, but…What can I do? What…can I do…"_ he looked down in thought and slowly walked back his way to the stands, where everyone was watching him carefully…Seeing all sorts of emotions going through the boy's face. Even Kakashi's face had to sadden from the boy's features, something was definitely bothering the blonde ninja and whatever it is. Must have something to do with Kin's departure, turning his gaze over at Mia who blinked from feeling Kakashi gaze at her, she turn at him and wonder what he wanted all the while her byakkugan was on. Giving out hand language to the woman they communicated silently…

_"Were you able to figure out what the conversation was between Naruto and Kin?"_ he hand sign to her, which she reply back with hers.

_"Something about Sacrifice, she told Naruto that she doesn't want to be a sacrifice…I don't know what she meant by it, but she didn't give a full descriptive message since she was injured"_

_"Hmm why would somebody use their Genin to be a sacrifice…Unless…"_ He then took a quick glance at Kin's sensei, seeing that the sensei was smiling and looking back towards him as well. Glaring and staring down at each other immensely, then he broke the gaze and continue his message to Mia. "_Mia, I want you to get Kin out of the normal medic bay and into the Anbu's special medical center after the exams…"_

_"Why? Did you figure it out that quickly Kakashi?"_

_"I have a hunch, but can't be too cautious of the situation. But don't raise suspicion to the Genin got it?"_

Which she nodded and; quietly shushin out to the halls, creating a shadow clone of herself ordering it to take Kin to the Anbu black ops medical treatment center which the clone nodded and ran off to carry out the order.

Once that was done, everything got back in order with couple of more rounds of the exam. Some of them being good and some of them being one sided, especially with Gaara vs. Zaku and Rock Lee vs. Kiba. Those matches weren't much of a good fight, especially with the sand ninja killing Zaku instantly with his sand coffin. That sent chills down everyone's spine even Naruto was getting a bit frighten by the boy's sheer strength all the while laid his ears against his head once the red hair stared up at the blonde with a very devil smile and sand transport back with his siblings.

The match with Rock lee and Kiba was a very evenly match battle between the two, since they both excel in Taijutsu and speed, but Lee proved that he was much more physically stronger than Kiba was in their match. But never the less, the boy's enjoyed each other's duels to the end hell, even Lee enjoyed Kiba's Youthfulness along with having a chance to fight such a strong opponent who works well with a ninja hound!

The next round was Sakura vs. Ino in which the girls came out into a draw. Surprising mostly everyone in the entire arena, considering how rigid Mia's training schedule is, waking up at five thirty in the morning to do early morning training! But seeing Sakura pulling it off till the very end along with Ino also enjoying her battle with Sakura so much, it was mostly a display of two very much trained Kunoichi's that were practically dancing on the battlefield, waiting for another to go down. But it all came down to Stamina and boy, were the two tiring out very quickly…

One final blow to each other's head sent them down for good, ending it with a double knock out. In term that neither will be passing on to the final's…After a good series of fights everyone is once again watching the board.

**Naruto Uzumaki vs. Shikamaru Nara**

"ALRIGHT FINALLY ITS HERE, ITS HERE MY TURN HAVE FINALLY COME!" shouted the blonde ninja, who was very eager to show what he can do in front of everyone, at the same time hopping up and down. He then quickly hopped over the railings and landed wagging his tail vigorously in eagerness, grinning and giddying like a fool. He couldn't believe that the time haves finally come, to show the ninja's and proctors here what he can do!

"_Good luck Naruto, time to show everyone here how far you've progress over the years"_ Hokage thought to himself smiling at the blonde hair knuckle head. Seeing how the boy was ready to bounce off the walls.

"Sigh…What a drag I have to go up against Naruto? Well I guess it's better than up against a girl I presume…" Hopping over the railing himself, he let out a boring yawn approaching the proctor and the prankster, not caring in the world if he would win or not; fighting Naruto wouldn't really prove anything…Okay that was a lie. The lazy genius knows how strong Naruto really is, if showing how well he worked with him and Choji at the forest of death.

_"But still this is Naruto…He couldn't have improve that much could he? Then again he is the village leading prankster in the world…This is troublesome…Naruto is like an enigma…Oh well better get started since I really have no choice in the saying…My mom would kill me if I would lose in the preliminary rounds."_

The blonde across the room was just grinning with determination at the pineapple headed boy. With an out stretch fist towards the lazy genius in front of him; "Getting scared feet Shikamaru? Better since we all know who is going to win in this match!" declared Naruto while swiping his arm down with a grin.

Then got a ticked mark after seeing Shikamaru just yawning in front of him and got into position of his thinking pose. "Whatever…Lets just get this over with, I have cloud watching plans for later…" the lazy genius said tauntingly, knowing Naruto will know the meaning behind those words in a way of saying, 'better give it your all Naruto cause I won't go easy on you'.

"Alright if you two are ready, then begin!"

Who will win the 6th round of the preliminaries? Naruto Uzumaki or Shikamaru Nara the battle between the prankster and the genius begins!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO; Phew took awhile, but finally got done with the match between Shikamaru and Naruto. That was a very interesting vs. I ever written and proven to be difficult too _ But all in all, finally got done and is ready to be posted XD for now, review and comment time!**

**Deathmvp: Glad you enjoyed the chapter and glad you enjoyed the intereactions with the characters, it was kinda hard to think of a fight between Dosu and Kin, since we only see them once in the entire friggin anime and manga _ I do hope the Shikmaru vs. Naruto fight pleases you lol**

**Naruhinafan: Don't worry you didn't offend me, to be honest I don't like Micheal jackson myself ^_^; only heard one of his music and thats from free willy. Wow, thats awsome how you can picture perfect the entire Sasuke combo from the NUN games XD I personally love playing those games, especially number 3. Since they have over 52 characters and most of them are the entire Naruto cast lol; including the first second and fourth hokage XD Konhamaru squad and Hanabi. Okay so not all of the cast are in it, but a good majority of them are XD I can see why Naruto gets paired up with so many characters now, because of the Un3 game for the Ps2 lol Hope you look forward to the fight : )**

**Darkassassian: glad you enjoy the chapter and yeah, right now my throat is hurting now, but it won't get the best of me with writing. There will be a chapter with Mia telling Haku about the birds and the bess, just she doesn't relay the messeage so well...Since she hasn't gotten the talk herself. Lol you never know XD Mia maybe an adoptive mother, but she can still be scarry when you're facing her. I do hope you enjoy the fight with Shikmaru and Naruto lol, it was definitely hard to type out.**

**Rubius: Sorry no, Temari isn't going to be in the harem, on the account there would be confliction between the sand and leaf ninja's after the leaf destruction arc. That and Temari is the Kazekage daughter, so yeah the politician between the two nations will be in an uproar.**

**Okay, it tooken me two days to finish this fight. Deathmvp I did what you asked and turn it into first person view : ) So I did my very best to detail out the entire battle, along with keeping the characters in check through strength levels. So I really hope it turn out alright and its in everyones favor. Enjoy and have fun : D**

**...**

**Chapter 13: Naruto Uzumaki vs. Shikamaru Nara round 6! **

Okay this is Naruto Uzumaki that I am facing up against he couldn't be that difficult to beat right? I wish I could really say that about the boy, but there is just so much I don't know about him right now…For example, oh hold on Naruto is charging straight at me with his fist trying to hit my face in turn I easily dodge by hopping back quickly from the forward punch. Then duck underneath a round house kick, follow by an arm sweep which I easily grabbed with my arm and threw him over my shoulder, to gain some distance from the boy. Seeing how he easily fixed himself right up from the toss landing perfectly on his feet.

I then used enhance chakra to my feet and slide backwards across the floor. To gain huge distance between him and I, at the same time throwing some cameo bomb tags on the ground so he wouldn't spot them right away and foolishly run right into them since he is a close range fighter. But still, I have to worry about his Shadow clones…Hmm I really need to think this carefully…Looking around the arena to find better spots to lay some bomb traps and uses for my shadow possession jutsu. I then came up with five more plans in my head and how they will play out.

Reaching down to my weapons pouch that was on my waist, I widen my eyes a bit then grin from Naruto shouting. "Here I go Shikamaru! Shadow Clone Jutsu" he shouted creating what seems to be like six shadow clones, all running towards my direction and towards the bomb tags that I placed on the ground. I can easily tell that Naruto himself was in one of the clone…The idiot doesn't realize the real reason behind that jutsu; all the while willingly put his self in with the shadow clones putting himself in danger.

But I was shock from what else just happen, before he stepped on the bomb tags, all the clones jump into the air and three of them transform into wind shruikens! "Demon wind Shruikens!" Cried out Naruto; who then threw all three of his shruikens right towards my direction, I had no choice but abandon the plan right now and go on with the next one, right now need to dodge these shruikens, or else they will impale me into the wall.

I rolled away from the first one, then slide underneath the second one; while the third one I was about to dodge right away only for it to become Naruto himself and landing a heavy right hook into my face, sending me tumbling through the arena all the while I flip myself to standing at the same time wiping off any substance from my cheek. Damn he hits hard and I didn't notice him becoming a shruiken?

Calm down Shikamaru, you still have some tag bombs planted in the arena, just keep going with your strategies and you will do fine…He only got lucky once, but I have to admit, becoming the shruiken yourself to get in close to your enemy is pretty impressive.

Now he is charging at me again with ten shadow clones this time around, no time to waste; quickly I grabbed my own kunai's and some with explosive tags wrapped around them. I started throwing them towards Naruto and his shadow clones, which some were dodging, while the rest weren't so lucky with the explosive kunai's that erupted on them. I then quickly tug in my fingers to form a fist holding trip wires that rose from the ground and tripping up more of Naruto clones. Causing to raise some cameo bomb tags to come out from the ground, exploding and creating a massive smoke screen!

I smirked to myself, knowing that Naruto won't be able to come out of that one with a conscious mind, though I couldn't help but wonder if I went a little too far? Before I could think through that thought of beating Naruto, I was now flipping and cartwheeling out of harm's way, if my danger senses didn't warn me about those wind jutsu that was being thrown through the smokescreen, at the same time clearing away some of the smoke to reveal that Naruto is in fact still standing, minus with slight dirt on his face and cloths.

How the hell did he manage to get out of that trap! There was no way for another plan of mine to fail like that could it? That is when the jutsu finally made contact into my stomach, causing a slight tear in my grey jacket vest. Sending me into the wall along with falling back down to the ground, coughing a bit from the blow of said Jutsu…How troublesome for me to lose against somebody that is dead last with me being right there with him… Getting back on my feet, I took another look around the arena once more, ignoring the fact that Naruto was charging at me once more.

Which I'm not going to fall for this time around, with his vast jutsu of both close to mid-range attacks with his Shadow clones…Along with his long range wind jutsu attacks. I have to double my efforts of planning now, since Naruto is much of a threat than before…Especially with that wind jutsu.

Deciding that I got enough time to plan ahead, I ran towards the other side of the arena away from Naruto. Considering how close he was gaining on me, I shifted my eyes left and right for finding the right spots to place my traps, so without hesitation I spun in midair to throw a kunai at Naruto's direction, using that little distraction to slam my right palm on the floor, to place a cameo bomb tag. That camouflage in the ground. After placing some more on the ground and keeping Naruto distracted, I heard him cry out another wave of Shadow clones, the number being ten once more. Shit, this is bad he did it in the air, so he will have better chances of catching up to me, and I need time to place more of my traps. Damn it…Quickly turning around and seeing the free falling Naruto's coming straight towards me, I had no choice but to throw out some paper bombs from my bag and; high tail it out of there, since the clones will explode with the flying bombs in which the explosion was massive and I could hear Naruto scream out in pain.

Sorry Naruto but anything goes in the Chuunin exams that and, I highly doubt that would finish you off easily. I then heard him started throwing Kunai's towards my direction I have to ignore them long enough to place more of my traps. But it is really hard to concentrate with Kunais whizzing by your ears like that!

Throwing some kunai's randomly away from my position, placing very thin trip wires along with chakra infused paper bombs; to hollow themselves from a person perspectives. I took ignition to execute my plans to defeat Naruto once and for all. Grabbing the last kunai that was thrown to me, I grabbed it in midair and threw it back towards Naruto by twisting my body around, but widen my eyes from what I saw!

It was tons of Naruto clones, grinning like fools and running towards me, shit I knew he could make a lot of them but this many! There must be over about thirty clones following me all around the arena, no wonder Choji was shouting to look behind me, I should've paid more attention to him, then my plans! Damn have no choice but to use up my traps either way, skidding a bit too slow down my speed I headed out into the open.

Knowing exactly where I last placed my first set of paper bomb when the fight begun, along with dodging some of Naruto water jutsu now; which is funny since it is the original Naruto who was firing them at me and not the clones. I have to say he is getting quite clever of how he uses those clones of his… I knew I ran past one of the paper bombs that were on the floor, so without hesitation I form the ram seal and shouted out. "Release"

I heard couple of explosions going off, along with five different screams of pain and sounds of poof going off. Damn only five? Better use the other traps as well…So heading towards the other side of the arena, I lean my body down a bit and grabbed up some trip wires that were laying on the floor. With a powerful tug from my arm, I pulled out more of the paper bombs into the air that surprised Naruto by the reaction of what the, then more explosions emitted behind me. But this time, I manage to get at least eight of the Naruto clones this time around. Which brings him down to seventeen clones, who am I kidding! He can easily re-create more of those clones of his…Wait that it! Make him use up more chakra, then once he is low on Chakra, that's your chance to strike him down and win the match easily. Alright now we have an official plan to take out Naruto!

Grinning to myself and not worrying about my plans to being foil even if I do use them; he will just be stupid enough to use up all his stamina and chakra, by making more clones along with using his Ninjutsu to tire himself out. Then when the time comes, all you have to do is walk up to him and punch him hard enough to knock him out cold.

I turned around once more and saw that he was latterly throwing his clones at me now, by whipping them with great strength and speed, damn this guy…He sure knows how to make things interesting, also doesn't help that those clones will transform into those demon wind shruikens! Which were starting to get very troublesome and annoying, since they were starting to nick at my skin and cutting up my cloths!

Man my mom is really going to kill me, if I come home looking like a mess and Swiss cheese…So I took the ignition and decided to let loose of all the traps I have, there is no way I am going to get tired first and let Naruto take the win; jumping to the side to dodge one more of his demon wind shruiken. I quickly threw two kunai's to the left and right side of me, cutting up some of the wires I had planted out. Causing two separate paper bombs to fly downwards and right into his many clones, erupting into a very large explosion along with a big smokescreen! Kneeling down onto my knees, I quickly form my hand seals to detonate more of the paper bombs that were camouflaging in the floor.

Naruto who guided himself out of the smokescreen, landed right where my bombs were; at the same time exploding on contact with his feet, causing the boy to scream out and poof out into nothingness once more…What a drag…Those shadow clones are really becoming a pain in the ass. Rolling out of the way from a few kunai's that were thrown at me, along with jumping over his water style jutsu that almost hit me squarely in the stomach. This kid is tenacious when he wants to be…Does he ever runs out of energy!

Back flipping from him almost crescent kicking me, to only go flying from a wind jutsu that came after it, sending me into the air and towards one of my other traps; which thankfully Naruto was stupid enough to pursuit after me, grinning to the confused boy, I reach a hand out and pulled hard on the string that isn't visible to the normal eye.

Falling gently to the floor, I let go of the string and heard him scream, from multiple shruikens firing off from underneath the stands, towards Naruto. Dispelling the rest of his shadow clones, along with damaging him too… Seeing his body falling to the floor, with couple of kunai's hanging out of his arm, I knelt down low to the ground, letting out a breath of relief…Finally it's over, Naruto is out of energy and chakra, there is no way for him to get back up.

"Proctor call the match…Naruto isn't going to get up any time soon." I spoke to the proctor of the match, who coughed a bit and; then pointed towards Naruto. Leaving me to raise a confused eye brow and I looked over to the boy to widen my eyes in shock! He was getting back up from the ground! That's impossible, everything that I threw at him, every plan and traps I set up, were all perfectly laid out…How the hell is Naruto getting back up, let alone move with so much kunai's embedding in his arms and back. As he was pulling each kunai out of his body, I could tell he was really tired and breathing very hard from all those attacks.

"Heh…Did you really think it will be that easy Shikamaru? Like I said at the academy and I will say it again!" He announced, while rising up his fist towards me, with so much determination and fire in his eyes, blood going down his chin, cheeks and sleeves. Breathing out the words… "I never give up and I never go back on my word, that's my nindo…My ninja way! Someday I will become Hokage!"

He announced at the same time charging at me…Looks like I have no other option, but to go into Taijutsu with the boy. That speech of his and the determination he gave out, I was thinking through those words he deemed, while blocking his downward kicked, to counter with an arm sweep that he easily dodge by ducking. I hop up in the air to dodge his leg sweep, all the while going over him to back kick him in the back.

His conviction of wanting to become Hokage, his dreams I could feel them with every blow, every kick, every punch that we connect with or block. _"His will…"_ I said to myself after making another dodge from his forward punch, with me palm thrust into his stomach only for him to twist his body slightly to the right. _"His will!"_ We then both punch each other on the face and went skidding backwards a bit, from the sheer force. Then charge at each other once more, going into a frenzy of kicks and punches. Never knowing who will come out on top. _"His will, his dream…Could he actually achieve them? His will…Is stronger"_ I came to the conclusion, after feeling our muscles were giving out and straining from so much pain that were coursing through them.

With one final blow to each other that knocked us back on the ground, then I quickly form my hand seals for my signature jutsu all the while shouting out "Shadow Possession Jutsu!" I called out, feeling my own shadow stretching out and shooting towards Naruto's shadow, without me guiding it since I was facing the sealing, then felt it connect with Naruto's shadow as he shouted "What the…? Why can't I move?"

He called out which I grin and answer for him…"Shadow possession success…" I then flip upward with Naruto doing the same motion. Staring at the boy I could see the panic in his face, probably feeling that he lost the match already as we started walking towards each other. Him mimicking every movement I make, all the while I started rolling my neck around to get any kinks or knots out of my bones, stopping in front of the proctor and Naruto.

"Well…I guess this is it huh Naruto?" I asked the boy with a smile, who which tried to fight against the jutsu but couldn't do it, since I have full control over him. Then he let out a defeated sigh and chuckle nervously towards me…

"Eh, I guess you are right Shikamaru…Boy you are very strong and I'm glad to face someone like you though", he said honestly grinning sheepishly at me. I had to shake my head lightly and smiled…No matter what he says or does, he will always recognize someone's strength in or out of battle.

Raising my hand up and making Naruto do the same thing, I spoke up to the boy before I declared to the proctor. "Naruto that dream of yours…" I slowly asked, seeing the boy blinked at my direction with confusion. Only for me to smile at him with convincing smile... "Don't you ever give up on it…You will make it I know it." I announced with purity in my voice as the boy smile got even bigger and, tried to thumbs up me but nodded for that replacement.

"Thanks Shikamaru, although I don't think I'll be able…"

"Proctor I give up the match" I suddenly announced, causing everyone there to fall down in a goofy fashion, along with Ino screaming what towards me, along with couple of confusing stares. Even Naruto had to blink at me, wondering why I am giving up on the match like that. "Cause you see Naruto; my shadow possession jutsu is already worn out, from me placing all those traps and using them to get rid of your shadow clones. You weren't paying attention during the time I was running…I was using my possession jutsu's, to grab on the trip wires and bomb tags that weren't visible to the naked eye. But; explaining to you will just be a waste of time" I chuckled at the end, along with Naruto who pouted a bit; but laughed either way. We then both shook hands and congratulated each other for a wonderful match, if I do say so myself…That and I don't have to worry about fighting any girls in the finals. Huh…I should've quite right when the match started…What a drag, oh well…got some experience out of the deal.

"The winner by opponent giving up is Naruto Uzumaki!"

"_Congratulations Naruto…You will go far with that dream of yours…I know it. Because unlike the others here, your will is strong as steel…_ " I said to myself, watching the boy run up ahead of me towards the stands, while I was greeted and congratulated by Choji and Asuma, along with some of the others. Now all we have to do is wait for the final round to come…I looked towards the other side of the stadium and couldn't but raise an eye brow, seeing that the Suna girl staring right back at me, with a smile and a nod of approval…."_What a drag…I got someone checking me out already…Well, I guess…It isn't so bad"_ I thought to myself all the while smiling back to her and nodded too. Then stare back to the board, waiting for the next match to begin…I wonder who is next?


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO; Hooray, we are finally out of the preliminaries! Thank god, I was starting to run out of ideas for fights and other things, that I wanted to move the story forward and get the finals started, along with getting Jiraiya and Sarutobi start explaining to Naruto about his heritage. Along with more hilarities with Naruto's life with the girls XD For now, review/comments time!**

**Deathmvp: I'm glad you enjoyed the fight with Shikamaru and Naruto : ) I had a real fun time writing it myself XD**

**Naruhina: Yeah, FPV is very hard to write down, since your only looking through one person's view and not a overworld of the entire situation. thats cool how you have so many Naruto games XD I too have UNS 2, though having problems with the subsatution not working correctly for me on the xbox. Could just be my controller being old XD**

**yinyang: I'm not sure if I am going to let Naruto have a weapon...Since to be honest, I think he does fine without having any type of weapon in his disposal, considering he is very good with Taijutsu. I'll think about it though and seen some fanfics where he does have a weapon, but those type of fanfics usually have his entire personality change completely...So iffy if I do give him one or not.**

**batross: I looked up the word livid couple days ago, just to be sure if I used the word correctly and yes, I did use as both being happy that Haku won, while being angry from what Sasuke did to her in chapter 8. thanks hope you continue reading the story : )**

**Hee-ho: Yeah lol XD Though its hard to tell if I'm saying it right or using the words correctly, since I'm still new to the mircosoft works programe, that its becomming a bit difficult to the usage of words lol. Hm it is confusing between those words isn't it XD But yeah I know cameo means that, though spell check corrects the word 'camo' to 'cameo' everytime I try to use the word, so it will only allow me to use correct words, for odd reason...Glad you enjoy the fight thought lol XD**

**Brandon Graham88: Thank you! I really appriciate it XD Thanks hope you keep reading ^_^**

**Darkassassian: Glad you enjoy the fight and yeah XD That will definitely be Shikamaru's way of losing, that and he will find it too troublesome to keep going to the finals. Don't worry, now that the preliminaries are over it is ever closer with Mia's talk with Haku, now that they have one whole month to train and learn new jutsu. Also Kin isn't going to get killed or anything bad happening to her don't worry XD Everyone seems to like the way I made her character lol**

**Any way; this chapter is very long since I wanted to get the preliminaries all done and over with so its very lengthy lol. Fourteen pages, so hope you all enjoy and have fun : ) Don't worry Neji isn't going to send Hinata to the hospital in this story he is kind.** **Now I'm not exactly sure how many battlers there were in the finals, been so long since I last watched/read the manga so I'm not sure how accurate I am XD**

**...**

**Chapter 14: The outcome of Naruto's battle. Kin reveals the invasion plan! The Final Round Tenten vs. Temari**

Most of the sensei's were very impress by Naruto's and Shikamaru's battle, considering the lazy genius from what Asuma told everyone that his I.Q is that of over 200. Can come up with a plan from ten to hundred ahead of the opponent before they could even get in a single hit! Although, Kakashi, Sakura, Haku, Hinata and Mia were worried for the orange clad ninja, since he was up against a genius in battle…

But something deep inside they knew he would come out a okay at the end of the fight, though they were really starting to get worried after Shikamaru started activating his traps on the poor ninja; thankfully Naruto was being so random in this fight that even Shikamaru's original plans weren't working correctly and had to move on to his next plan of motion…

The fight was definitely a show of skills between the two combatants that were down in the arena, Naruto skills of showing that he can be very un-predictable and creative with his Shadow clones and; jutsu he had in his arsenal! While Shikamaru show great tactician skills for the battle, with the placement and setup of traps that were litter all over the arena, to only fail some times, while he had no choice but to execute most of them, to lessen the numbers of Naruto clones all the while able to land some hits to the boy.

It was a drawn out battle, but all in all everything came out okay for the orange Ninja, since Shikamaru forfeited his match against the boy, explaining how he was using up a lot of Chakra with his shadow possession to move the trip wires for his favor, along of capturing Naruto in his jutsu. With the battle all over and done with, they now await for the rest of the ninja's to take their turn and fight it off…

"I have to say Naruto, you show excellent skills in that fight with Shikamaru, for a minute there I was afraid you wouldn't make it" Kakashi joked while eye smiling the blonde boy, who chuckle sheepishly at the same time scratching the side of his cheeks.

"To be perfectly honest Kakashi sensei, I thought Shikamaru would've won!" Naruto exclaim with a smile, putting his arms behind his head, staring up at his sensei. "Especially with those plans of his, I really thought my Shadow clones and jutsu would fail against him. Shikamaru is very strong!" announced the boy, earning some chuckles from Kakashi, who lower his book for a bit and eye smiled at the boy.

"Well then…I guess that just to show you still have a lot of training to go through now don't ya?" He said with a hint of playfulness in his voice, causing the boy to chuckle and agree with his sensei.

"Kakashi sensei is right Naruto. You're the only one in our team to make it to the finals, so you better get strong!" Sakura exclaim pumping her fist. "Cause if you don't I will pulverize you till you regret it understand!" She threatens him by pulling on his shirt collar and shaking him, causing the boy to pale in fear while agreeing with Sakura.

"Good, now come on Naruto…I think Hinata and Neji are about to fight?" she said with a raise eyebrow, seeing the two hyuuga's standing in their gentle fist stance, smirking at each other. This getting Naruto's attention he quickly turned around and looked over the railing of the fight. To see how it will turn out, since Hinata and Neji live in the same house hold, it will quite interesting to see who comes out on top.

"Hey Shikamaru did you let Naruto win that match?" Choji asked his teammate, while eating a bag of chips. Watching a very intense Taijutsu battle going on between Hinata and Neji, as if they were watching a dance play going on from the way they move and bend their bodies, to dodge and parry each strike!

Leaning up against the wall yawning and stretching, Shikamaru just shrug his shoulders while letting out a soft sigh. "To be perfectly honest Choji, I wasn't really planning Naruto to win at the end of the match…Yeah sure I gave up at the end, but it was something he announced at the end, that made me realize something…" He explained with a slight grin on his face, seeing the Akamichi boy looking at him with confusion.

_"I said back at the academy and I will say it again…"_

"Just his dream and goals is what got me to thinking…That he could actually achieve them." Shikamaru continue explaining, while walking up to the railings to watch the fight between Neji and Hinata. As the girl was starting to lose some stamina through the fight, but still manage to deal some blows to her cousin in turn couldn't help but smile throughout the entire fight he is having with the girl. Watching Hinata fight Neji is starting to make the boy see the bigger picture…He heard rumors that Neji is a prodigy in fighting and yet…He is still having slight difficulties fighting the shy girl, who which everyone knows isn't all that confident and always shy.

But after seeing how Hinata been hanging out and spending time with Naruto; along with having the same fox features as him, he notice how much changes were made to the girl. Her stutter is almost completely gone minus a few times she haves with Naruto. Her fainting spells is non-existence now but occasionally will faint depending on the situation.

_"I never give up and I never go back on my word! That's my nindo…My Ninja way!"_

"So what was it that made you change your thoughts about Naruto…?" Choji asked slowly, he wasn't a fool nor was Asuma. They both saw how Shikamaru's eyes showed a different view of the orange ninja and; showing great respects after that match…Hell Asuma was clapping the entire fight and after the fight with the two boys, for one…Shikamaru skills of being a tactician and Naruto showing that with great will power, along with determination one can go beyond their limits if they truly believe in themselves to go that distance!

Which then Shikamaru just let out a chuckle, after hearing the same thing that Naruto said; but this time Hinata using those exact words after Neji asked Hinata to give up, so this way she won't get too much damage through their fight…The boy was certainly amazed by his cousin's determination and glad that Naruto spent a lot of time at the hyuuga house. So answering to Choji's question he looked towards him with a smile and said…"Because Naruto's will is very strong"

Leaving Choji to think about it for a brief moment and then smiled at his friend, nodding in agreement. Choji too felt that will from their fights and boy was it burning brightly. Asuma lean his head down a bit and smiled to himself. "_I think you are right Shikamaru…"_ he then looked towards the Kitsune boy, as he was shouting and rooting along with Sakura at the same time, choking from the pink hair girl strangling him from getting too excited from the battle between Neji and Hinata. "_The Will of Fire definitely burns brightly within that boy…He sure is one unexpected knuckleheaded ninja…But he brings out the best of people, including his friends."_ He then turns his gaze towards the Hokage who in return smiled up at his son with a firm nod, silently agreeing with him about Naruto.

"The winner is Neji hyuuga"

Xxx

She could hear beeping of a hospital monitor, along with slight breathing from her breaths…She couldn't believe it she was still alive! But how she wonder that and didn't help that it was still dark to see…So opening her eyes slowly and carefully, she saw that she was in a room…A hospital room yes, but not your ordinary white walls, or un-comfortable beds that you lay on. After clearing some more of the hazy vision from her eyes, she realized she isn't at a hospital at all! She was in a room with an IR machine that was connected to her arm. Shaking her head lightly she peer forward of the room to see if there was anyone nearby, only to see that there were Anbu standing outside the door guarding and protecting her from anyone who probably was a threat.

She was relieved that Anbu were the ones to get her first and not that sensei of hers, or Orochimaru who is disguised as a sensei. But the question that is now bubbling up in her mind was…Who brought her here and why?

"I see your awake…How are you doing Kin?" Asked a woman, whose eyes were pale blue as she entered the room closing the door behind her, Kin tried to focus on the woman who walked in to realize that it was Haku's mother! "Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you…I'm sure Haku told you about me?" She said which Kin gave a small smile and nodded weakly to her.

"Yeah…Your Mia right? Tell me…What, what happen?" Kin asked with a little dry voice, trying to clear it away to feeling Mia's hands on the back of the girls head, leaning her forward to drink the glass of water. Then sitting her back down after making sure she had enough to drink…

"Well your teammate Dosu injured you badly during your fight. We had to rush you quickly to the Anbu medical ward, since the sound damages that course through your body were almost lethal…After that though, Naruto came to your rescue and punch the guy to the wall…You made quite an impression on Naruto" She joked at the end, trying to keep Kin emotions and spirits high, to see that the girl was blushing along with a smile.

"I'm…I'm glad…You see Naruto…Naruto haves the same melody as I do", she started explaining while leaning a hand into her pocket carefully, causing Mia to tilt her head a bit hearing what sound like bell's, to her surprise they were exactly what they were. "These bells, if you concentrate low enough chakra, they will start playing melody's depending on the person's personality" She explained, while demonstrating it to the Hyuuga, with the bell's playing what used to be a sad melody…But was now that of happiness and acceptance. "Well…It used to be a sad melody for me…But I guess, after Hinata and the girls wanting me to be with them…Made me feel really good." She joked/explained to Mia. Which the Hyuuga couldn't help but close her eyes and smile at the sound girl…

She then asked if it was okay if she could give it a shot, which the girl's fox tail wag happily saying she wouldn't mind and handed it over to the woman. Once she started concentrating chakra through the bells, they were playing the same melody as Hinata's, but mix in with an upbeat melody of being happy. Kin couldn't help but nod her head along with the melody, seeing how rare it is to hear something like that.

After handing the bells back to the girl, along with her asking what matches she missed…She couldn't help but laugh at Kin's expressions from some of the fights with frowning on some of the pathetic matches, to smiling wide of how Naruto won against one of the most genius Genins of the rookie ten. To see her being a bit upset that Hinata lost to Neji, but Mia explained to her that she did an outstanding job and was giving Neji a run for his money. Then, she was shock to hear how Sakura and Ino match came out as a draw wondering how the hell that happen, to Mia explaining that ever since Sakura's encounter with Orochimaru and fighting Kin's team. The pink hair ninja did a complete 360 of her personality and became more serious with her ninja career.

"To be perfectly honest Kin, she keeps saying if it wasn't for you and your team…She would've never change her ways of becoming a more serious ninja. That and she believe that it wasn't a fair match with you and Dosu", Mia explained while laughing along with the sound girl, who was feeling a whole lot better now. From having someone talking with her, to hearing how worried Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, Haku and Ino were about the girl; then asked Mia how is it that she is here? To bop her head after hearing the woman saying that she is the only Hyuuga who manage to master the Shadow clone jutsu, that right now the Mia who is with Ino and Haku was a shadow clone.

"So Mia sensei…? How is it that you master the Shadow clone jutsu…I thought Hyuuga's doesn't have good Chakra reserves?" Kin asked with slight raised of an eyebrow…Secretly she wanted to tell Mia about the invasion plans that Orochimaru was planning, but she doesn't want to ruin the moment between her and Haku's mom…It felt really good to speak with the woman, along with her being a mom it felt twice as good. She then saw the woman blink her eyes couple of times, then few more times. She couldn't help but laugh at the blank stare Mia was giving to the girl…Does she honestly doesn't know?

Then Mia let out a few embarrassing chuckles with a flushed face. "I honestly don't know, I never really thought about it like that…I just figure it was because of my harsh training resume that gave me these results" She replied with honesty in her voice, causing Kin to just outright burst in laughter with the woman.

Mia then explained to Kin about her training resume at the same time, causing the girl to have her eyes wide as saucers to becoming completely white from what she was told…From what she got, ever since Mia was young and lost her mother from being KIA during a mission, she would always wake up early in the morning before the sun even starts coming up…To training until 10am from 5am with Chakra control exercise, to eating breakfast than after she eats breakfast…She will then work on her Taijutsu and Ninjutsu till 3pm afternoon, to having lunch. Then she finishes up by doing stretches till dinner time!

Kin's mind couldn't rack up the thought of being able to train harshly like that every single day and to make things even more outstanding is that Mia came up with the resume by herself! Now that's a very dedicated ninja almost reminding her of those two green tights wearing ninja's… To only pale even further after hearing that Mia based her training schedule like Gai's, only not to the extreme of leaving her body to exhaustion…

Then Mia's eye open up a bit, from receiving another message from her shadow clone's dispersing from the arena. "Seems like there is two more matches left after Shino and Kankuro", she informed Kin which the girl, looked down to her bed covers fisting the blankets in her fist. Wondering if this would be a good time to inform the woman in front of her about Orochimaru's plans…Of course she knows the snake bastard will probably get to her first if she doesn't tell someone…Then images of her friends getting killed and dying in the invasion pop into her head, making her shake out of the thoughts with her ears laying against her head.

_"No…I won't let that happen to them! If I'm going to be used as a sacrifice then, I will die protecting my friends first!" _Feeling that Mia was about to leave the girl, she quickly latch her arm out and grab the woman's hand, to having her face at Kin. Surprised to see fear in the girl's face…"Please don't go Mia-sensei…I…I need to inform you of something…" Kin explained, earning a low eye brow from the woman.

Then started explaining everything to her about Orochimaru, about how she and one of her teammates were going to be used as sacrifices to one of his jutsu, to the whole invasion between Leaf, Sound and Sand. Everything she cried and wailed out to the woman, she couldn't let Orochimaru harm her friends, this village! Sure she hasn't spent a lot of time here in the village, but with the way how Naruto and his friends treated her with so much respect and acceptance, to Hinata and the girls allowing her to be with their funny tense of the word…Kitsune family, to meeting someone like Mia. She doesn't want to see all that get taken away from everyone…Even herself wanting to be with Naruto, to wanting to make the boy happy for how they shared the same melody.

She just couldn't take it and broke down on the woman, who was now hugging her tightly to her and rubbing the back of the sound girl. Trying to calm her down and started rocking them back and forth, shushing and humming to the girl, doing everything she can to calm her down along with telling her that, she will inform the Hokage about the info she gave her…Then chuckle hearing how Kin wanted her to stay with her before the preliminaries ended and nodded to her…"Don't worry, I won't let Orochimaru get to you or your friends Kin…I promise as an Anbu and Sensei" she announced to the girl, feeling her nod as her ear twitch a bit from touching Mia's chin.

_"I will protect everyone I can Kin…I won't let anyone die on my watch, no matter what!"_ Mia silently vowed to herself, hardening her gaze out the window towards the busy streets of Konoha…

Xxx

"The Winner is Shino Aburame" Hayate announced, seeing how Kankuro puppets were all scatter across the arena, since they were all piece together with chakra strings. The match up was definitely in favor for Shino since his bugs suck and eat chakra signatures from any kind of source it comes from…Which in this case was Kankuro's chakra strings that he uses to guide and move his puppets around, too bad the puppet master couldn't even lay a hit to the boy

_"Well seems like there's only two matches left, that Akamichi, the girl from the sand village, me and some random rock ninja…"_ Tenten thought to herself while watching the sand puppet user just grumble under his breath, along with the blonde girl taunting to him saying how he lost to a guy that haves insects living inside of him.

Tenten then looked over towards Naruto with a question gaze…True she have heard some outbursts from some of the rookies saying, that the boy was dead last and couldn't hold a fight on his own…To be perfectly honest, there was lots of rumors spreading in the village of how annoying Naruto was, or how the only reason they completed that A rank mission was because of Sasuke. She just couldn't tell the lies with the facts and had to ask Neji himself about the boy…

Flashback no jutsu before the Chuunin exams!

_In one of the training fields that her team were practicing on, she was with Neji and Lee working on their Taijutsu and other skills that were needed for the exams, since Gai sensei told them last year that they weren't ready and were in-experience to completing the exams that year…But now this year he is allowing all of them to part take the Chuunin exams this year…Boy would it be interesting, ever since they got back from a C-rank mission that needed them at the land of tea; Tenten was stoke to finally be back home, to get started on gathering all the weapons and ninja tools that she collected during their mission_…

_"So Neji…About that Naruto kid you mention earlier that kept visiting your house…Do you know anything about his skills?" Tenten asked while resting up against a tree, from over doing her throwing practice and decided to watch the boys practice with each other's Taijutsu…Which the hyuuga responded back with each stop him and Lee makes, to explain how the boy should move his body in a certain position, so this way he won't be left open._

_"Ninja skill wise…I'm not sure Tenten all I know is that, he can easily out maneuver and out run lots of Chuunins and Jonnins during one of his pranks or escapades…But from what I heard from Hinata, his determination is what keeps him going" He explained, while once more both him and Lee stop with Lee's knee high in the air, only for Neji Jyuuken to be near his stomach…Which Neji complement Lee for being able to strike his head at that time of opening. "But hearing how well he did against Zabuza during his last visit to the house. I said he have's improve, despite what people say about him. Hell, he can even out run me and my kunai's during…well…my rare fit of rage." He said silently, but was still heard by Lee and Tenten, which the two wondered what made the boy go after him that will cause Neji to lose his cool._

_Till the word Hinata pop into their heads and both nodded, understanding how protective Neji haves been lately with both Hinata and Hanabi. "But how could he out smart an A rank missing ninja? From what I heard from the pink hair ninja, is that he was the worst student in their class and had no brains", Tenten then eep from a Kunai barely missing one of her hair buns, to be getting stared down by Neji's byakkugan eyes, causing the girl to shiver a bit from the KI he was releasing…_

_"Tenten, let me say this once caused I won't repeat it again. I don't know the majority of Naruto's strength or ability as a Ninja; but I will say this though, the boy is strong enough to last a good fifteen minutes during a practice match with me at the hyuuga compound, even with his chakra points closed. He was still coming at me with a strong will…It was like fighting Lee", He said with a smirk at the end and canceling his byakkugan, to having Lee get flames appear within his eyes shouting about the flames of youth that Naruto had for facing Neji!_

_The girl was dumbfounded…A rookie Genin…A, nobody at that matter was able to stand against Neji for fifteen minutes? It seemed impossible once Tenten thought about it, hell! She even saw the boy herself and he didn't look that much after seeing him eat like ten bowls of ramen, along with having fox ears at the time…She honestly thought he was a nobody, a weakling who cause nothing but trouble…Then she started thinking how Hinata, Haku and Ino were spending time with the boy, along with him training with one of Tenten respected Kunoichi list, Mia hyuuga! Well whatever the reason for Neji to show great respect for the boy, she would have to see him in the Chuunin exams!_

Flashback no jutsu off!

_"After watching his fight with Shikamaru…I'm starting to believe what Neji meant by the boy being unknown…"_ Then she shook from her sensei's loudness shouting to her.

"Tenten my young weapon pupil it is your turn to show the fire of youth!" Her sensei shouted, causing the girl to deadpan and leer at nothing in front of her, wishing that she had a different sensei along with not having them shout every few seconds the fire of youth…Taking a quick glance to her left, she saw how Kurenai was tending to Hinata's minor injuries, then to Kakashi reading his orange book…Man could she wish she had heat vision to burn that thing into nothing but ashes…Then looked at Asuma, who was leaning and resting up against the wall…Lazy no good sensei she thought…Then to Mia, who was talking Haku, Ino and Naruto after they asked her some certain question, along with Sakura getting a few here and there.

"Hey panda girl, are you going to come down or what? I don't have all day" Shouted the suna girl, who kept tapping her large fan on the ground leering towards the brown hair girl, who gritted her teeth… One thing you do not want to do too Tenten, and that's making fun of her hair style…Hell all girls will get offended about their hair style.

"Good luck Tenten! Go and kick her butt!" Shouted Naruto, which she blinked at his direction…Being surprised of him cheering for her along with the others, then she looked towards Lee and Neji who nodded. So with grin of her own she nodded and hopped over the railing, ready for the battle up ahead.

"It's about time…Did the baby ninja need her cheering squad to reassure her?"

_"Okay she's going down, as much I don't know half of the people here…They are willing to cheer me on and I won't let someone make fun of them for that!"_ She thought herself, seeing that Hayate was looking between the two battlers, wondering if they were ready which they both nodded.

"Alright then…Begin!" he announced while quickly getting out of the way, feeling the bad KI that was being sent between the two girls.

Tenten then quickly hop backwards and leapt into the air throwing waves of different weapons, between kunai's shruiken; battle axes, and claymores towards the sand girl. Only for the sand girl to stand completely still and somehow knocked all the weapons away from her! _"What how is that possible! I couldn't miss, I shouldn't miss I never once miss my targets!"_ Tenten thought to herself, after landing back to the ground with shock evident in her eyes, seeing the sand girl just smiling towards her with a smirk.

"Is that it…I was expecting a bit more from you." She taunted at the girl, who was gritting her teeth. Trying to figure out how the hell the girl in front of her managed to knock back her weapons? There doesn't seem to be anything in front of her, or any kind of weapon/jutsu that was visible to her eyes that would knock them away…

"I don't get it Kakashi sensei? What just happen, how did Tenten miss?" Naruto asked with his tail wagging softly up and down, trying to figure out the situation that just occurred…To be honest with himself, it felt like there was a gust of wind but that couldn't be right? There are now windows, no nothing that would cause a breeze in the room?

Kakashi eyeing the arena carefully, seeing the laid out weapons that were scatter on the floor…Then he moved his vision towards the blonde pigtails girl large fan that was up against her back. "Hmm…Seems like Tenten is going to lose this match horribly"

This caused everyone to whip their head at the Cyclops, along with Gai pumping his fist towards the silver hair Jonin. "What are you saying Kakashi, the battle just started and Tenten hasn't receive a single hit!"

"That's true…But you see the blonde girls fan?" He gesture with his finger at the weapon of the sand girl choice, which everyone all looked at it with calculating gaze. "I believe Tenten is up against a wind user hence why her weapons were knocked away easily, this was a bad match up for her…" Kakashi explained, earning some glares of Gai to only with him staring back to the battle, not fueling him with the pleasure of being right.

While back on the arena floor Tenten then tried once more with her weapons, by jumping up into the air once more. "Weapon Tool Summoning!" she shouted while, pulling out a scroll at the same time, un-sealing more weapons out from the said scrolls, continuing throwing them towards Temari who once again just smirk and stood absolutely still, with the end results happening once more with the weapons being deflected by an un-seen force, that caused Tenten this time to get thrown into the wall and falling forward to the ground.

"Come on, you know that isn't going to work." Temari announced, slamming her fan forward in front of her, showing that it was open, with two purple moons showing. "Once all three moons are shown, the match is over…" she explained to Tenten hiding her face behind the fan, showing a very terrifying glare to the girl.

Tenten who was getting back up was now panicking on the inside…She didn't realize the fan was a weapon! Which; would explain how she was able to deflect most of her weapons… Because she was using Wind jutsu!

_"This is bad…Looks like I'll have to give up the match, I can't beat someone who uses wind Jutsu. Be waste of time and resources for my weapons"_, she thought to herself, while closing her eyes and grunting. She started raising her arm up from her sides, with her hands open up…She could already feel the dishonoring looks she was probably getting from Neji and her team…Then again, they probably would want her to give up if she can't win against somebody who could beat her weapons…Before she could raise her arm any further, she widen her eyes from somebody shouting to her.

"HEY YOU BETTER NOT GIVE UP! SO WHAT IF SHE USES WIND JUTSU, THERE IS ALWAYS A WAY TO WIN!"

Temari scowled at the boy for being too loud and annoying all the while thinking does he ever shut up; ever since she came to the exams. The boy has nothing but been loud by cheering on his friends, even those that weren't even from the same village as him. Too bad she didn't go up against the boy, she would've love to shut that trap of his, then she looked towards Tenten, seeing the girl look of defeat quickly changing to that of determination!

"What you're actually going to listen to that brat advice? Give it up girl your weapons are useless against my wind jutsu" She announced, slowly opening up the final moon on her fan, to just watching Tenten slamming down two scrolls on the ground.

"He's right! There's always a way to win against your opponents! Ninja Art: Dragon tool summoning!" Tenten shouted, creating a huge dust cloud around her, along with her flying up into the air with twirling scrolls flying near her, getting every ones attention by watching the girl quickly go through the scroll's weapons. _"Thanks Naruto, I almost forgotten that I had this jutsu too use…She wouldn't be able to deflect all of these weapons at once!"_ She thought to herself, grinning on the inside as dust cloud and clashing of her weapons, could be heard making contact with the sand girl.

After a good full minute of throwing weapons towards the spot where Temari was, Tenten landed back to the ground and fell to her knees sweating and panting from using a lot of chakra and; throwing so many weapons at the sand girl, she now knows there would be no way for the girl to survive let alone, deflect all those weapons, hell the entire arena was litter with her weapons even some were clench into the walls. Making it look like a war broke out in the arena leaving no survivors behind.

"Way to go Tenten! That's showing her what you're made of!" Naruto shouted along with Lee also.

"YOSH TENTENS FLAMES OF YOUTH WAS EXPLODING WITH SO MUCH ENERGY THAT I AM SO MOVE GAI SENSEI!"

_"Heh thanks you two…I have to admit, it took a whole lot out of me to use that many weapons…Wait…N-No!" _Tenten was shock at what she was seeing! Temari was still standing there after the smoke cleared up, showing the girl un-harm with no cuts, no bruises, no nothing! Not even one little blood from the blonde girl. Tenten was in total fear from the sight, is she invincible! No it was that wind jutsu of hers protecting her from that onslaught of weapons that surprised Tenten that she could even have that much chakra to do that…_"What's even worse, I used up all of my chakra for that last attack…I'm…I'm defenseless!"_

"Now it's my turn" Temari announced grinning at the weapon user, reaching her hand up to her fan. Gripping very tightly with the other grabbing the other end, she then swung with so much force and shouted the words. "Wind style: Wind scythe jutsu!"

The winds howled with so much power that it lifted up Tenten up into the air, cutting her and slicing her up from the powerful tornado that was surrounding the girl, along with picking up weapons that were laying on the ground, to flying in the tornado as well as cutting Tenten even more, which some blood flew out from the tornado and landed on Naruto's cheek, which his eyes widen.

"Kakashi sensei!" then paled when he saw his Sensei shaking his head no…Informing the boy that there was nothing he could do, even if he could go in and save the girl. Everyone was really worried for the girl as she kept screaming in pain, along with flinching and writhing inside the tornado. Lee and Neji were gripping the railings so hard, that they could easily snap it into two. Naruto just closed his eyes, trying to not listen to Tenten cries of pain…Then widen his eyes after hearing the gale stop along with Temari positioning underneath the weapon user with her fan up aiming for…_"She going to kill Tenten!"_ He thought to himself along with watching Tenten body falling quickly towards Temari's fan, that the boy ran up against the railing with his hand out stretch fear to watch one of Neji's friends and Bushy brows die right in front of them!

"TENTEN WAKE UP!" Then that's when it happen, everything slowed down as the oranges red chakra formed around the boy's hand, bubbling with intensity then fired off forward scaring everybody there to see what was transpiring, along with the chakra acting out like an extra limb, open up with five fingers and an open palm, just like a person's hand! Catching Tenten right above the frighten Temari who jumped away from the weird chakra hand, that was holding onto the girl tightly as if protecting her from any enemies…

Naruto just was staring blankly at the extra limb that now slowly lower itself to the ground, placing Tenten gently on the ground in front of Lee who appeared next to her, staring up to Naruto with a thumbs up and a thank you. Seeing how it was Naruto that saved Tenten, along with everyone looking at the paled boy who was still in the same position of his hand outstretch, all the while the chakra disappeared back inside his hand. Everyone was dumbfounded by this action, along with earning more respect for the boy, heck even Gai sensei was saying his thanks to the boy who saved the girl's life. Little did anyone was paying attention to the girl, there was still the orange color chakra around the girls wounds, healing and sealing them back up; along with going through her chakra system, making the girl let out a content sigh of peace.

After that was over along with Temari being declared the winner of the match. The preliminaries came to end after Choji and some random ninja, manage to double KO each other during their match marking the end of the very long brought out battles; along with The third Hokage giving out a speech to everyone and reminding them about the will of fire and; how this will bring the villages together closer and such. Then explain to them that they have a whole month break to learn new jutsu or; train even harder for the final part of the exams. So with that everyone went up and got a number from Anko who had them in a box, which the results are…

Naruto vs. Neji

Haku vs. Temari

Dosu vs. Gaara

Lee vs. Shino

Thus ending the preliminaries, with everyone following their sensei's and comrades out of the tower and back to the leaf village, all the while Sarutobi was staring at the back of Naruto's leaving form…"_I have no choice…But I really need to speak with the boy about that situation he made…I don't want the audience let alone word get out, that the Kyuubi is starting to take over Naruto…Sigh how should I explain this to him is what I should be more concern of"_, he then nodded to one of the proctors in the room, telling him that there has been news about Orochimaru and plans for the invasion, for just the Hokage to let out a stream of smoke from his pipe, telling them to get things prepare and inform the anbu to go out and search for his where about…

_"For now, I should focus what I should've done long ago when Naruto found that scroll…Forgive me for not telling him about you…Kushina"_ He silently said, following his fellow ninjas out of the tower and back to the Hokage tower, to get ready for the story and reaction for Naruto of his entire life time…

Including the upcoming finals, who will win in the final rounds of the Chuunin exams!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO; I know I usually post somethings before answering to reviews/comments. But just let everyone to know that this might be my saddest chapter I have writen in any stories I made...So right now going to respond XD**

**Deathmvp: Glad you enjoy the chapter : ) Sorry for not saying much than that lol, kinda almost brought myself to tears after writing this chapter XD**

**Darkassasian: Glad you enjoyed and yup, thats how TenTen will recieve the fox features, even though they would be more instant than the others. Since her body absorb the chakra XD I think you will be a little displeased how he does respond ^_^; but still hope you continue to read on and yeah XD I like how I wrote the scene between Kin and Mia.**

**Naruhinafan: Now I know it looks like that between Temari and Shikamaru, but you also have to remember that they both always meet and greet each other, during diplomatic traveling between the sand and leaf during Naruto's three year journey. But in a way, they never actually showed true feelings to each other...That or they are good at hinding them 0_o As for canon lol sorry for that, to be perfectly honest I don't see TenTen being a good match up against a wind user...Since you can easily deflect the weapons with a simple wind jutsu. Lol I have most of those systems, minus the playstation and gameboy color, Kinect and PS3. Though I don't have that many games 0_0 atleast...I dont think I do?**

**Okay everyone this is probably the most saddest chapter I have done in a long time of history with my stories...So I hope you all enjoy and have a good time reading it : ) Dang Naruto ost sadness and sorrow was playing through my head with the Hokage explaining to Naruto. Enjoy and have fun!**

**...**

**Chapter 15: The Council decision for Sasuke. Naruto's heritage!**

Another early morning Council meetings, for the upcoming Chuunin exams can be quite stressful, especially since most of the councils, minus a few of course. All in the favor of one Uchiha to making it all the way to the finals, to seeing the demon brat get killed…But deep down they care right?

"What do you mean that Demon passed the preliminaries!" Or not…Shouted a fat council member that monitors all the restaurants in the leaf village along with the pricing and taxes of said vendors.

Then Tsume chuckled under her breath and yelled out with a playful tone. "You idiots keep forgetting who is in the 'demon' as you call him team…Yeah that's right your precious Uchiha bastard!", she announced causing some of the members to slouch down a bit, forgetting that their last heir of the Uchiha's was partner up with Naruto.

Sarutobi mind wasn't really on the meeting this morning, no his mind was set on how to tell Naruto about his Uzumaki heritage? So many possibilities could happen with the boy's reaction…Hell after hearing the good news from Mia, Sho and Danzo; informing him that the scroll is 100% genuine Uzumaki scroll that Naruto found at the land of waves. Along with confirming that those Jutsu's he saw during the boy's match against Shikamaru were from that scroll…

"Lord Hokage?" One of the council women spoke up, causing the man to shake out of his thoughts all the while blinking at the many stares he was getting from the group. He then let out a sigh he is so going to hate this…

"I'm sorry my mind was in another place, something very important. Any way what were we discussing on? Ah yes, the Chuunin exams right?" he asked with a smile, seeing some of them nodded, while some wave their hands in a so-so fashion. "Alright then, I am going to inform everyone here of who reached the finals of the Chuunin exams. Hiashi" he directed his gaze to the Hyuuga clan head, who looked towards him with a study gaze. "I'm proud to say that both Hinata and Neji showed great skills and abilities during their match together, you should be proud for the way your daughter fought with Neji. I'll send one of the recorded tapes to your household…Though she didn't come out victorious in the fight, she was still proud to have fought her cousin and wishes him luck in the finals."

Which Hiashi had a huge smile across his face, he had a feeling that Neji and Hinata would fight in the preliminaries along with hearing their private chat with each other, saying no matter who wins. They will still respect their skills all the while cheer them on for the finals. Bowing his head and raise it back up Hiashi then spoke up. "Thank you Lord Hokage, I will definitely like to see the video of their fights."

"Trust me you won't be disappointed in their skills." Sarutobi chuckled along with some of the smiling clan heads. "Now for the next set of Genins that made it, I'm sorry to say Shikaku your son lost during his match against Naruto" He smiled, seeing a lot of eyes bulging out along with screams of the demon cheating was about to be called out, but didn't the subject was never shouted, since everyone including the Hokage was there watching the event…Though they have heard that Shikamaru's I.Q was that over 200, so how did he?

"This is just a guess, but I'm guessing Naruto showed great skills with his Shadow clone?" Shikamaru's father asked, while bringing both hands underneath his chin. Along with the others starring down at the Hokage wondering if that was true or not?

"Heh, you could say that Naruto was the genius in this fight. Shikamaru show great tactician skills I give him that, but the way Naruto was using his Clones and Transforming into wind shruikens, all the while using new jutsu's to set off some of his traps. The two boys and this will come to shock for you, were having fun in their battle…Even Shikamaru was smiling through their fight." He explained, seeing the lazy father chuckle and shaking his head. Only Naruto will get someone to enjoy their fight during the exams.

"Um…Lord Hokage since we are still on the Subject of Naruto. What about Sakura? Did…did my daughter do well?" Asked Miss Haruno, worry evident in her eyes she truly didn't want Sakura to go into the Chuunin exams, knowing quite well of how dangerous and life threatening it can be, especially since two of her teammates were teenage boys. With no one watching them, who knows what could've happen with their hormones, especially Sakura's infatuation to the Uchiha.

Giving a caring smile, the Hokage puff out a stream of smoke from his pipe and picked up the paper on Sakura's fight that Kakashi brought him, after the preliminaries were over. "Matter of fact she did miss Haruno. From what Kakashi wrote on the paper, along with the other Genins, she showed amazing skills during her fight with three sound Genins. By protecting both Naruto and Sasuke during their unconsciousness from exhaustion; although she did get caught by the enemy" then quickly raised his hand, seeing that the mother was about to panic. "Don't worry, she was saved by her friends and got rescued…" he somewhat lied, he didn't want to explain the council just yet about team sevens encounter with Orochimaru…Ah the hell with it, the mother knows he is lying…

"Alright what about to inform everyone, before you start shouting and screaming" Pointing at the civilians side of the room, which they were very nervous now. When the Hokage is being serious and his tone changes, that means to shut the hell up and listen before making any judge meant on the subject. "Team seven as some of you probably heard from rumors"

_"Which I need to figure out, how the hell or, where the bastard that is giving them inside information about my ninja's"_

"Has made contact with Orochimaru, one of the three sannins…" their reactions was as expected, panic on their faces, murmuring to one another along with trying to figure out what he wanted or why he was here, which he probably figure some of them already knew that his target would be Sasuke Uchiha. "He attacked Sasuke and Sakura, after separating Naruto from the team…He was about to finished them off, but thankfully Naruto came just in time to rescue them, by distracting Orochimaru long enough and away from them."

This surprised everyone from the information the Hokage just gave them, a lone Genin stopping a Sannin? That was un-heard off, but then Hiashi spoke up. "Before you accuse Naruto of using the fox powers, Lord Hokage hasn't said anything or, matter of fact him executing the said power to stop the Sannin, a lone Genin can still be as deadly as a Jonin if underestimated…" he then bowed to the Hokage with a calm voice "Please continue Lord Hokage"

Nodding his thanks he did, "After the encounter with Orochimaru, he left both Sasuke and Naruto un-conscious and left Sakura by herself to defend her teammates. That's when the three sound ninja's came and fought Sakura…All three of them are okay and safe. Though Sakura did mention something of Orochimaru using a sealing jutsu on Naruto…Which luckily an ally of ours can be of some help with that"

Which he had to chuckle, seeing some of the council letting out breath of relieve although some were now asking to put the boy in solitude or, lock him away from civilization so the fox won't break lose, or him going out on a rampage. Leaving some of the ninja side to let out disgruntle sighs of disgust from them wanting to damage the boy even farther by keeping him away from his friends!

Slamming his fist down hard on the table shaking everyone in the room from the outburst, he then shouted out to them. "I am really getting fed up with your bastardize ideas of wanting to prolong the boys strength and dreams! Haven't you bastards minus the ninja side, in case I offended anyone" He quickly said, which they all raise their hands and said its fine. They were glad that the Hokage was venting out, it's about time someone put them in their place. "Realize that Naruto is a human being? Sure he may have fox features right now, I even saw him myself and damn it, they don't give off anything that of the nine tail fox's chakra at all! Hell the boy looks very terrified of a situation that I don't even know about, all because you villagers keeping feeding his mind that he is the fox. The monster isn't Naruto it's the god forsaken villagers who are the monster…" He said calming down while sitting back on his chair, rubbing his forehead.

The civilians side of the council all just looked down a bit, thinking through of what the Hokage said…But, didn't heed anything he just said, all their minds were thinking that he favors the boy since he always took care of him when he was young, but they do have to admit though…Naruto's fox features does make him more unique in a way. True to the Hokage's words, that Naruto never did once shown any signs of becoming the demon…Meh what does he know, he is getting old and was just blind by his kindness. They will start trusting Naruto once he deems that he deserves that trust!

"Now, I have to ask everyone in this room…During the preliminaries, the first match of the roulette board. Have chosen Haku Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha as the first two battle combatants to face each other, now I'm not pointing any fingers but I find it hard to believe that a randomly chosen board will right away choose two Genins on the bat…So did anyone here temper with the device?" He asked, leering at everyone in the room, even at Koharu and Homura his old teammates who shook their heads silently telling him that they had nothing to do with it. Then he looked towards Danzo then took that thought out of his head, since Danzo was the one who informed Mia in the first place about the fixed match…

Seeing how no one was answering, he let out a sigh and knew they were keeping it to themselves as he could feel their boastfulness radiating off from them. "Well any way, you all probably knew about Haku's bloodline limit as well?" Which shock the ninja side of the council, they weren't informed about the civilian side knowing of the girl's bloodline? How they able to gain knowledge something like that to themselves is beyond them, hell they knew how protective Mia was with the girl…So much that if you looked at Haku in any funny way, Mia will make sure your life trip to hell was short and quick.

Then the director of the Academy council member, who finalizes the permission slips and attendants that will go to the academy, as well as the adoptive services… He grin sickly and cleared out his throat. "Yes we do Lord Hokage, since Haku hyuuga was adopted outside of the land of waves and into the village. We had gather some blood test from the hospital to finalize the papers for one Mia hyuuga to adopt one Haku into the leaf village…There we found that she had the hyuoton bloodline running through her veins" He informed while taking out the medical reports of the girl, that he gather just in case the ninja side of the council will play their little tricks. "These documents will prove our findings of the girl's bloodline"

Sarutobi couldn't believe how crafty the man was, actually going to the hospital record files and gathering the correct information for the adoption papers to be finalize all the while; snooping to see if anything was special about the girl. He have to wonder sometimes…Is half of the civilians ninjas? After the papers and documents were brought around the table, the man put them back into his bag and sat down.

Rubbing between his eyes, Sarutobi was starting to regret this meeting and just wish it would be over. "Alright, so I'm guessing you all wanted to see which was stronger…The Hyuoton bloodline or the Sharingan bloodline correct?" which he got nods from everyone, even the ninja side. Since they didn't really watch the battle that took place between the two ninja's, smirking to his self and wondering how they would respond to their precious Uchiha losing to the girl…

"Well sorry to say, but Haku showed great ninja skills and abilities in their fight, that she came out on top, even after surviving a deadly blow from one of Sasuke's powerful Taijutsu, to learning the Water Dragon jutsu to finish him off with a Total Knock out battle" He quickly covered his ears, with a smile knowing that everyone on the civilians side will be in a uproar and he was right, they screaming and cursing, saying that the girl could not have won against the boy or going to the point of saying she must've used her feminine charms to beat the boy…Only to the claim being stupid, since Kunoichi's have been known to use their charms, to distract their opponents in battle to kill them off easily.

"Alright, alright enough now…Rules are rules, anything goes in the battle and don't ever again say she used her charms…I have met some enemy Kunoichi in my time, that would distract their opponents by doing this tactic to kill them off easily, so in a way I wouldn't go past Haku if she did do it, but she didn't…They were all ninja skill's she showed"

Then an old wrinkle woman stood up with a huff. "But lord Hokage! You must not be serious of taking Sasuke out of the finals! You know as well as everyone in this room, that the only reason other nations is coming here, along with the leaf villagers. Is to see the young boy progress in his ninja career! Other nations will think we have become weak, because the last Uchiha lost to some…Some nobody that doesn't even live here and to see her in his place!" She shouted causing some of the ninja's to raise their KI at the old woman.

What right does she have to call Haku nobody, it's as assaulting to calling the other Genins nobody's as well. No way is she going to get away with this... "Now listen here, don't you ever call a fellow leaf ninja a nobody! Are you claiming that all ninja's are nobody? Just because they showed great ninja skills and defeated one of the most known clans in battle is the end of the world? I am giving you one more warning and if I hear this outburst one more time, I will dismiss you from the council seat forever"

Shouted Sarutobi, watching the old wrinkle woman just huff and sat back down to her seat, but in a way…He has to agree with her, the leaf village and other nations see the Uchiha's as a great threat and powerful ninja's. "But…I'll have to agree, people from both the leaf and other nations would want to see Sasuke in the final's…Until further notice that if any of the combatants, were to not make it to the Chuunin finals. I will replace their spot with Sasuke understood?" He asked with final words dawning on the council's, which everyone including the ninja side begrudgingly agreeing with the terms, that the boy will have a second chance in the exams.

"Alright then if there's nothing more to discuss, then I adjourn this meeting everyone you are dismiss" He said, slamming down his small mallet on the table ending the meeting for the day. While everyone was getting up and leaving the building, Sarutobi let out a calm breath at the same time, look through the window that was showing the village…

Today is the day he will be telling Naruto about his heritage; along with him knowing about his mother Kushina; boy was he nervous and couldn't tell how the boy will respond…Let alone react to any of the information he will be telling him. It haves been a long meeting between the prices of items, weapons, trading shipments between the wave and leaf. Then he finally figures out that Naruto has been requesting to see him and wanting to talk to him about something for over the week before the Chuunin exams…Well waiting is now over and he must tell Naruto before it is too late. Letting out some puff of smoke from his cigar he look towards a picture frame with the fourth and his wife smiling at the camera.

Remembering how difficult it was to keep Kushina in place, on the account of her fidgeting a lot and never one to like being casual to the camera. He had to chuckle as he knew how Minato stop Kushina running away from the camera, by hugging her close to him with his arms over behind her and to her left side. They truly made a great couple.

_"Sigh, I shouldn't linger here any longer…It is time to explain Naruto about the Uzumaki's"_

"Cat…" He commanded, seeing one of the Anbu appearing and kneeling before him, wearing what look like a cat mask that cover the female's face; along with her purple long hair reaching all the way down to her back.

"Yes Lord Hokage what is it that you request?" She asked with authority in her voice, waiting for any orders that the Hokage will give…Watching him from her mask she could see, he haves been staring at the picture frame for a long time, probably reminiscing about the past…_"Or, he is ready to tell the Uzumaki kid about his family? Well I be damn if that is true then it's about time…"_ She thought to herself, along with cussing on the inside remembering that 15,000 ryo bet she made with one of the Anbu members, saying that it will be very soon that Naruto will know his family probably after the Chuunin exams…Boy is she going to be broke…

"I need you to find Naruto for me and tell him, that I have call for him to visit me…For this is a urgent business I need to explain." He explained while watching the female Anbu nodding and disappearing from the room. "For my sake I hope Naruto will take the news in a good way… "He murmured to himself, letting out another puff of smoke along by exiting the building towards the Hokage tower, for where Naruto's life will change.

Xxx

Never have he ever felt nervous in his life…It's rare for the old man to call him, let alone announce his only presence in the room. He eyed the Hokage carefully as the man he respected all his life was jolting down on some papers and sheets, Naruto gulp a bit. He has wanting to speak with the Hokage for some time now, but something about this situation was really different in a way, especially with the picture frames of the previous Hokage's staring down at you behind the one in the seat, gazing through your very soul.

Though the reason why he was nervous, is because of Mia's words…Saying to him to not show the Hokage the Uzumaki scroll, that has been buzzing in his head for quite some time now; since she was right about them probably being miss reading the scroll to be the forbidden scroll that is tucked away in this very room. So he will have to be careful about this and be civil as possible, that and didn't help for the fact that after showing Kin his apartment, for she got permission to stay on his lot slash home.

After spending some time with her along of getting to know her better, the girl suddenly jump at Naruto; explaining to her that she was experiencing the traditional fox heat, that she read up on at the library…Whatever that is called? And was trying to as she would say…Mate with him and damn it didn't help that she was seducing and doing poses in front of him that he almost did a horrible sin…Thank god, well not so great on his end…That the Captain of the Anbu came at his window and announcing that the Hokage wanted to see him, only to catch him and Kin half naked, with Kin still making out with him; till she realize someone was watching them do the act.

He could've swore that Cat quietly said good job finding someone…But could just be in his head and left the two teens screaming their heads off. After that event and mishap, Kin promise that she will try to control her emotions best as she could…After leaving he started thinking of what if Haku or any of the other girls, experiencing that same thing? Man his month of training is going to be very eventful and swear that if one of the girls were to get him with his guard down! He shook his head and hope for the best that his mental strength will overcome the girls advance…Although if Hinata were to do something like that…_"Oh god! I'm becoming a pervert! No, no, no I can't be a pervert I just can't! First Haku, now Kin…Whatever this fox thing is doing to the girls, its making them wanting to that with me…Aw man, then that means Hinata and Ino will experience the same thing. Why am I curse…Stupid fox, stupid fox features…"_

"Naruto did you hear me?" Sarutobi asked, seeing that the boy was having a mental battle with himself; worry about what was going through his head…Though probably what happen at his apartment with Cat coming into his office, asking if there was anyone else around Naruto's age looking for the boy, only for Sarutobi to raise an eyebrow; seeing how Cat was snickering about Naruto and Kin; which Hokage had to quickly cover his nose trying hard not to think that the boy, is already succumbing to one of those type of deeds…Then an image of Naruto and Haku almost doing the act after, seeing how the boy was doing with his crystal ball. Seeing Naruto whipping his head up to the Hokage, he quickly rubbed the back of his head chuckling nervously…

"Eh sorry about that Old man…Was lost in thought, now what was it you said?" He asked with his smile of his along with his tail wagging happily, wondering what the Hokage wanted to see him about? Maybe a secret mission that he could only…Yeah right he thought. No way that the Hokage would want Naruto to do a mission right before the finals of the Chuunin exams. So waiting patiently and slowly laying his ears against his head, feeling a slight dread filling the room. The tension suddenly drop tens fold in the room causing Naruto to shiver a bit and saw that Hokage reached inside of the desk cabinets shuffling something around in it.

"Naruto, remember…Remember long time ago that you asked me about your Parents?" He asked the boy with a solemn tone in his voice, seeing the boys eyes widen in curiosity and fear…That is definitely not a good sign.

"My…My parents, uh…Yeah I remember asking a bunch of my teachers of where my parents were…Only to get told that they abandon me and never wanting me because I was…a demon…" He slowly explained, making his tail droop down on the ground. The Hokage was very livid now and it was showing with the way Naruto was cowering in fear from the high level of KI that was radiating off from him.

"_Those damn bastards! How dare they talk about Naruto's parents like that! I will find and search for every single teacher that said those horrible things to the boy, and execute them; behead them, revive them with a forbidding jutsu and do it all over again!"_ He thought in rage, coming up with names and faces of said teachers that were with the boy.

"Naruto I want you to ignore everything they told you about your parents, I know and met your parent's myself!" he announced with a mixture of anger and caring in his voice that made Naruto a little better, though he will have to lower his kill intent if he wants the boy to speak properly.

"Wait…You…You knew my parents! How, how come you never told me when I asked you!" Naruto shouted while shooting straight up, with red eyes glaring at the old man, more like a grandfather to the boy. "Can…Can you tell me about them…" he slowly asked, trembling in front of the Hokage, he didn't know why he was shaking, or why he was afraid. He could feel the fear creeping up on him as if…as if a long searching and yearning to find the truth of his parents where about…Let alone if they even care for him…Well actually now that he thinks about it, they used him for the sealing of the nine-tailed fox right? So that means the fourth believed in their choice and bravery of choosing their son to protect the village right?

"Old man please…You have to tell me! Did they…Did they really abandon me because of the fox?"

This made the Hokage close his eyes trying so hard not to shed tears in front of the twelve year old boy. Here was a boy who had no family, no relatives to watch and care for him over the years…A brave ninja who is now nothing but a scared little boy, wanting to know if his parents. HIS own parents if they care for him or why they abandon him. He will kill all those who fed Naruto all these information about his family, no backing down now…Naruto was afraid and as a Hokage slash Grandfather he must tell him.

"No Naruto they didn't…In fact, they care so much about you so dearly that they knew you were the right one for the job…" He said with a sad smile, never staring at the boy eyes. As he could feel the fear radiating off from him. "You see Naruto, your parent's never abandon you or left you behind…Because they were protecting you from the fox during the sealing…" He then went on to explain the process of the sealing to the boy who was now so engulfed into the story, that so many emotions were playing about through those sad red eyes of his then it was time to explain about his clan…

Even going to the history of how both the Uzumaki and the Senju clans worked together in, bringing the Leaf village together along with the Senju trying to save the Uzumaki village from destruction but; alas couldn't save the village from the war in itself; but didn't say anything of the actual clan being wipe out from the war itself and that they maybe survivors out there, just finding them will be impossible. Then he explained to Naruto of how Senju and Uzumaki's were RELATIVES! Naruto couldn't believe it! He is a relative to anyone that is a Senju clan member? Then that means, the reason the ninja's, Hyuuga's, Nara's, Yamanaka's all of them were so nice to the boy is because he is a relative to the Konohagakure! Well, a very, very distant relative if he were to add that…So no wonder he got along so well with Konoharmaru!

After explaining about the history between the Senju and Uzumaki, he went on to explaining that his Mother, which the boy asked if he could see a picture only for the Hokage telling him to wait till after he is done with the story; Naruto didn't like this and knew that the Hokage was hiding something from him But didn't think it much since he wanted to know everything about his mother.

He was excited to hear that Naruto adopted every personality from his mother, along with getting his looks from his father which is a very odd combination in his opinion. Have the looks of your father, but having the personality of your mother? Then he found out that his mom, learn the same jutsu as his including the Shadow Clone Jutsu! To that and the Chakra chains that were very powerful and able to hold down a bijuu!

"_So that's what the chains are for! They're not meant for capturing Ninja's even though they do a good job at that. They were meant for something like the nine-tailed fox! Man, I really need to teach somebody that jutsu just in case I do become the fox…"_ He thought himself…But one thing that is making him really mad about this whole entire conversation? The old man as Naruto will call him, is not letting him see any pictures of his mother or his father! Why person does that to a kid who really wanted to know about having parents who love him?

Though he did get a kicked out of his mother; pummeling his dad once in a while for doing something crazy or stupid. That will cause him to Chakra exhaustion or being late for their dates. He then was told something very scary about his mother and that is to never get her mad at all! On the account of her hair will rise up and thrash around like nine living tails, emitting a very scary red glow around her that will cause even his father to whimper like a scared puppy!

That's all good and all, but Naruto is getting really impatient! "OLD MAN!" he shouted causing Sarutobi to flinch from the tone of his voice, he knew he was pushing his luck with Naruto asking for his family's photo. "I…Want to see them…I really, really do so much…" His voice started shaking and his entire body was trembling, if he could see them…If he could at least see their faces, their looks or a least any shape or form of them…"Please…"

Sarutobi was trying so hard to not cry, he could sense the boy's sadness and tears were starting to break out of his strong demeanor…He has been living in a life of lies, by masking his true emotions to everyone, his friends and his sensei's…Hell, Naruto manage to show Iruka, Haku, Hinata and Mia what he was hiding under his mask. "What was my mother's…Na-Name?" He asked with a shaky voice along, trying to hold back the tears with the way he was clenching his teeth.

"Her name was Kushina Uzumaki one of the best Kunoichi's and has met two of my three students name Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya of the toad sages" He explained, closing his eyes trying so hard to not lose his own demeanor. Naruto emotions were being eradicate…The old man knew so much about his heritage, from the way they lived, to the way of using Ninjutsu and Fuunjutsu, which brings an interesting fact that Naruto could actually learn sealing jutsu! But not important, it seems that everyone knew about his parents including the clan heads, the elders…Even Kakashi and Mia sensei! Well actually now that that he thinks about it?

Both Kakashi and Mia look really sad and down, Kakashi seeing him using the clan jutsu to praising the boy and asking every single question there was. To Mia-sensei doing everything in her power to learn about the scroll to helping Naruto to re-claim his Clans honor and to almost falling into tears…_"Which probably means Kakashi and Mia sensei have met my parents…Heh no wonder they were into knowing about the scroll…But wait?"_

He felt that dread sneaking back up to him again, one of those empty feelings that you could never figure out in your entire life. He could latterly feel his entire being shake from the question he is about to asked…"Old…Old man, who…Who was my father?" he asked with his voice leaving him and saw the Hokage just stare at the boy with indifference and wanting to not tell him…Which made Naruto angry on the inside. "We…Well!"

"Naruto, what I am about to tell you is a triple S rank secret and it is not to be mention to no one in the village…You are free to tell your friends if you deem them to be ready" He said with authority in his voice that caused Naruto to stiffen from this and knew that meant, shut up and listen carefully!

He then pulled out what looked like to be a picture frame that was facing towards Sarutobi and away from Naruto. He then laid it flat on the desk facing down and slides it forward towards the boy then lean back into his chair closing his eyes; which Naruto saw some tear streaks fall from him. His heart was racing, his hand stretching out slowly towards the picture frame…He could feel his entire throat tightening against him, his stomach was throwing butterflies left and right; the only thing he could hear was his heavy breathing through his ears.

Softly gripping on the frame and sliding it off from the desk, he couldn't dare to look at it just yet. His red eyes staring at the back of the frame; with many thoughts going through his head of who his father could be or might not be from his many dreams of having his parent's with him. With his right hand grabbing the side of the picture frame, he slowly turned it around so that he could see who his mother Kushina was with and then everything froze for him…his heart rate was going so fast, his breathing hitch and the tears just came…

His father…His mother…The fourth Hokage was his father! With blonde spikey hair, wearing the kage robe with fourth writing on the sleeves, his green flak jacket underneath them; holding his arm around the woman…His wife, and Naruto's mother. Kushina Uzumaki wearing what looks to be a red dress that complimented her beautiful red hair, along with her right arm resting against her soon to be born son. Both parents smiling towards the camera, the fourth's pale blue eyes and his mother's Violet eyes, which he was sad that his eyes were now the color red, but drop it when he saw that it would be the same color as her hair; his finger traced over the two lovers in the photo as droplets of his own tears stain the glass case, he could swear he felt one hand resting on his shoulder, while feeling that somebody was hugging him very close. Sarutobi who was watching this almost lost it as he saw ghostly images of both Kushina and Minato standing behind their son, along with Kushina famous death glare to the old man.

Naruto almost lost it as he could hear the words…_"We believe in you, never give up till the very end"_

He held his breath and quickly turned around to find that no one was there, which he could've sworn her head somebody behind him. Then that when it happen, he gritted his teeth and kept wiping his eyes with a heavy breath he just knelt down to the floor and cried out to the world…His mask is broken, his mental was destroy, what else could a kid take? He heard his parent's voice he felt their presence and felt his mother's hug. He couldn't believe it, his father was the fourth Hokage and his Mother was the previous Jinchurikii to hold the nine tailed fox from what the story that Sarutobi told him…Through it all they were there the entire time, watching him over the stars and the heaven. They been with him all these years…And he never noticed.

After finally getting his resolve back and standing back up with his back turn from the Hokage; holding the picture frame close to his chest, never letting it go as the tears was still falling from his eyes; his breathing was finally calming down all this time, not knowing, hearing bad things from the villagers, the teachers. Calling him demon brat, the kyuubi, his parent's never loving him or him killing his parents for being born…He truly believed that he was the cause of their suffering and for not wanting him…

But no it was a lie that they made for him to make him believe in...Well now that he learned the truth behind his heritage, his family history. He will no longer take in what anyone will say to him about his parents; if they bad mouth them, he will punch their lights out. If they say anything to dishonor their wishes, he will break their legs…He would even throw them into the lake just for saying horrible things about them.

He slowly started walking towards the door, to only be stop by the third speaking out to him. "Naruto please wait…The scroll you picked up from the land of waves…Is it alright for me to keep it in a safe place?" Sarutobi asked the boy, hoping for one right thing he could do for Naruto and that's to keep the Scroll safe from anyone that wants to try and steal it. What he didn't expect though, was the cold soulless stare that he was receiving along with sadness behind those cold red eyes as Naruto spoke up.

"No…If you take my scroll you take my life. I'm going to keep it where I can see it…Sorry but Lord Hokage may I please be excuse?" Naruto asked with no life what so ever in his voice, caused Sarutobi to widen his eyes from the response and watch the boy leave the office…In all his life knowing, watching the boy. He was truly devastated and he, the third Hokage was the cause for that devastation to the boy's heart and life. He couldn't believe how much hurting went through the boy, as he just stared down him with no life, no reason to even look at the third like a grandfather any more… He could only do one thing and that was to let the sadness consume him as he just rested his head, onto his arms and cried…

The Anbu who were watching the scene take place, felt sorry for both parties…They too were trying so hard not to shed tears after witnessing the young ninja's response and reaction…So they left the Hokage alone as to seeing that anything they could do won't help the matter anymore…

Xxx

He was now walking down the rain filled streets of Konoha, watching all the villagers rushing and running towards their house and homes, along with guiding children through the light down pour that was falling upon the village he saw some family walking down swinging their children like a swing, with the child holding onto their arms. He then vision him and his parent's doing the same if they were alive…Having a great time and laughing, but he knew that was just a dream now…He couldn't understand why the villagers treat him or his parent's so badly, then again…They too were probably being lied to about Naruto's real heritage and he could understand the third's reasoning behind it…His dad was the fourth so it must mean, he made a lot of enemies over the years.

He paused in front of Ichiraku's ramen shop, ignoring the fact that he was getting soak along with his blonde hair, hanging down from being soaked…He picture his parents with him buying and enjoying Ramen together…He couldn't help but picture him and his mom stuffing their faces with a lot of bowls, while the fourth just sweat drop at their eating habits. Wiping his eyes a bit, he continue his walk down the road ignoring some of the stares that he was getting, none of them surprisingly being scorn or hate, but that of worriment for him…He gave a sad smile to himself, as the villagers were now starting to see him in a different light…

He was told by Kin and the girls, that they were really impress how Naruto was getting strong and how he saved not one but two ninja's one from their village and another who doesn't even live here. Saying that Naruto showed great courage to save a ninja from another village…He always wonder how they were hearing these type of information…He then stop after seeing a boy who was probably five or six years old, smiling up at him and handing him a small toy doll.

"He you go mister! Mister Gama will make you feel all better!" The boy said as he handed it to Naruto with no question and ran back to his parent's, who told them that he was a good boy and proud for him to cheer Naruto up.

He looked down at the frog doll, that was almost similar to his wallet and gritted his teeth…He was very touch by the gesture the little kid did, even if he doesn't know Naruto at all and held the frog to his chest at the same time, putting it in his jacket to keep it from being wet. Then started running down the street with his arms pumping…It's been a long day for him and with so many emotions going through him, he really needs to sleep it all off and start getting serious tomorrow… The Chuunin exams wait for no one and if he were to failed to his parents for not becoming the best he could, he will feel devastated…His mother wanted to be the first Female Hokage; His dad wanted to live a life with his family and so that what Naruto will do!

He will carry those dreams of his family, his life goal was to become Hokage because he wanted to be notice and respected…But now he knows the real reason behind his dreams, it's not because he wanted to be recognize by his strength, or wanting people noticing him…It because he wants to treat the village like his family! That what his goal is, he wanted a family and to do that…He wanted to be Hokage and have the strength to protect this family from any danger that may befall upon Konoha…That's what the fourth saw and wanted Naruto to become that family…That was the same reason for his mother Kushina…She wanted to live in a city full of family and friends!

Walking into his apartment and knowing how much work he needs to get done…He will carry out on their dreams…To become Hokage, to gain the strength to save and protect his family! To do that he needs to show this family that they can trust him!

Once he enter the room of his apartment, that sadness filled him up once again…Seeing how empty it was or what could've been him, his mother and fathers house…Then Kin came out of the bathroom, her hair wet and wrapped in a towel and saw Naruto standing there at the door way; with sadness filling his entire eyes, she couldn't believe it…The cheerful ninja that she saw all day…Isn't showing the same happiness aura he usually give out. "Naruto…Are you alright?" she asked slowly and saw the boy fall to the ground on his hands and knees.

She ran up to the boy and was hugged by him, causing the girl to blush considering she was only in a towel…But then heard him explain what happen and started bawling into her, she couldn't believe it…He was saying everything that happen between him and the third Hokage, along with telling her about his parents that even she was hugging him close and rubbing his soaked back, not caring if she gotten wet herself. The boy needed somebody and she was the closest thing he haves…She was crying along with the boy after hearing how the villagers treated him and how badly they spoke about his parents…

He even went and told her about him having the nine tailed fox seal inside of him, but she didn't care…What she saw was a lost boy, who needed comforting from someone. They sat there for hours upon hours, with the rain and storm rattling against the window. Kin didn't how long it was before Naruto finally cried himself to sleep on her…She was just brushing his hair gently caressing the blonde locks.

"Naruto…Don't you worry…You have a family that is willing to do everything in their power to protect and be with you…Don't you ever dare say that there is no one. You have me, Haku, Hinata and Ino…Mia-sensei, Sakura…Iruka from what I was told by Hinata…Kakashi sensei…The people at Ichiraku's…You aren't alone and whoever says otherwise…Are dimwits and bastards who can't see truth from lies…I love you Naruto-kun" She whisper in his ear and kissed his forehead and just sat there with him, rocking them both…She then finally decided that the floor isn't a good place to sleep and pulled Naruto onto the bed with her. "Good night…Naruto-kun I hope tomorrow will be a better day for you…" She silently said, as her eyes closed and went to sleep.

Outside watching the boy entire time, was Kakashi who was standing on top of electric pole line…His one eye half open with rain dripping down his silver hair. "_Naruto…"_ he silently said and disappeared from sight.

Hopping that tomorrow Naruto will be back to his normal self, what will happen now…?


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO; Hey everyone. Here it is the next chapter XD Sorry for the long wait, but was having trouble deciding how this chapter will go...So decided that Hinata be with Naruto in this chapter and...Well I'll tell you after responding to your comments/reviews**

**Deathmvp: Glad you enjoy the chapter and yeah lol; I was almost crying my self after writing the chapter. Stupid sorrow and sadness OST was playing through out my head when I was writing it XD And yeah know what you mean, writers will usually take it to that general direction...though you might enjoy this chapter ^_^ Yeah, I want to make their feelings and emotions to each other as real as possible, not imo where they magically fall for him you know?**

**Darkassasian: ^_^ thanks I am really glad you enjoy the chapter and thanks for the postive comment too : ) Lol I knew you would enjoy the whole Cat Anbu running into them during their moment XD I originally was going to write out that scene, but decided against it since it would be focus around Naruto wanting to know about his parents; along with the Council yet again having their ways with getting Sasuke back in the chuunin exams. I have to admit this was one of my saddest chapter I written in any stories I have made : ) Glad you enjoy reading the story ^_^**

**Brandon Graham 88: Thanks for the comment : ) Glad you enjoy and like the chapter, though you might want to avoid this one ^_^; Considering not sure if your into these type of stories.**

**Crossoverparinglover: Yup, though you might want to avoid this chapter. Will be explain after I answer to all comments and reviews.**

**Naruhinafan: Glad you enjoy the chapter : ) Ah cool ^_^ Yeah I lost my old systems over the years, but some how still have the Genesis and SNES cartridges laying about in my house XD I still have my GBA games in a plastic case that date back to like 2001 lol. Yeah I don't have a PS3 or 3ds (Thuogh waiting till more games come out for 3ds)**

**Foxgoddess: Will do! glad you enjoy the chapter : )**

**puma1sunfire: Lol glad you enjoy the story so far and; thanks for the review : D Surprised you read through all of the chapters XD Thats impressive and thanks, I really like how I am making Kin's character since she was only used once in the 2nd part of the exams. And don't worry Hinata will get her turn in this chapter : ) About time I give her and Naruto some action! I do hope you continue to read : D**

**The konoha booze hound: You I'm ignoring, **

**Heads up for everyone, that this Chapter with Naruto and Hinata...I actually did a lemon scene and I don't think I am proud of how it turn out...So I hope you still enjoy the chapter and will still keep reading, cause after this chapter; we are going to meet up with Jiraiya and the summoning contracts along with TenTen going to meet up with Naruto in anger XD So hope you enjoy and have fun...I hope...Felt really nervous of writing this so hope it turn out okay heh...**

**...**

**Chapter 16: Naruto and Hinata's Date! **

It was a very stress full weekend for Hinata ever since losing to her cousin at the preliminaries of the Chuunin exams, she was left to be tended at the hospital after noticing that her injuries, would take about two days to recover from. Luckily though she had constant visits from her sister; Hanabi after she heard that she got defeated by Neji.

Of course Hinata couldn't help but suppress a giggle, every visit from the young girl she would always ask Hinata. If Naruto haves met up with her or giving her any kisses the usual sisterly like talk once in a while…Course during her time of recovery and being unconscious from time to time, she heard from one of the nurses and Kurenai-sensei that the boy have been visiting her a lot for the past two days…Except for yesterday that Hinata was slightly upset that he didn't came to see her at all.

But she can say she is glad of Haku getting some free time from Mia's intense training schedule to visit the hyuuga girl and spent the entire day with her, especially during the rain storm that happen just couple hours of their time talking with each other.

She had to blush from the memory of asking Haku, how she should ask Naruto out on a date along with almost fainting from the sudden thought. Thankfully Haku haves more patience than Kiba does, or Ino and Sakura after asking the two girls of how she should ask Naruto, only for the two kunoichi's to go on a romantic tangent and embarrass the girl badly to the point of fainting!

She remember the memory very much and couldn't help but feel guilty that it felt…Right to her…Her fox ears twitch from the embarrassing moment she had with Haku at the same time walking down the dirt road that leads to Naruto's house…

Flashback no Jutsu!

_Looking up from the bed to the door way, admiring her purple fluffy tail that appeared over the past couple days from Naruto's constant visit and apparently him kissing her cheek before he would leave her, will cause the girl to just tighten her eyes a bit trying hard not to squeal!_

_"Come in Haku its open!" Hinata shouted out to the fox ear silhouette frame of the glass stain door, to revealing the light blue ear Haku opening the door smiling towards Hinata along with Hinata sharing her own smile._

_Closing the door behind her and walking up to sit down on the edge of the bed, Haku's red eyes looked towards the girls purple fox tail and up to Hinata's red eyes pointing towards the tail with a questioning gaze._

_"Oh Naruto…Naruto-kun haves been visiting me for the past two days, while kissing my cheek before he goes…But he hasn't come by today…" She informed Haku while lowering her eyes half way, staring down at the fisted hands that were fisting the blankets. _

_Haku let out a small content sigh and shook her head at the same time closing them, it was just like Naruto to be like that with Hinata or anyone who was in the hospital…But not visiting on the third day? She will have to ask Kin or Ino of what happen to the boy, cause during her walk towards the hospital…The boy looked very devastated along with not making any contact with the villagers, except for a little child who handed him the Gama frog doll._

_Looking up at the hyuuga girl, she was trying to think of a way to cheer the young girl up. Then an idea came to her in an instant. Shifting slightly on the bed, with her right leg resting on the mattress she took a glance at the girl who stare back at her._

_"Well…You could always ask him out on a date!" She excitedly said at the end, enjoying the now tomato faced girl who quickly brought the blanket over her head, causing Haku to hold her sides laughing at the distress hyuuga._

_"Haku-chan that isn't funny! You…You know ho-how nerve-nervous I get around h-him!" She stuttered out to the girl trying her best to hide her face from the girl, only to fail that her ears were twitching badly from embarrassment of the offer._

_"Oh come on Hinata? How long have you've been after the boy along with telling him how you feel…I know" she paused briefly to gather her thoughts, bringing her arm to her chest. Shifting her red eyes left and right to come up a way to continue the conversation? "I know that…Well, that Naruto and I almost you know…" she paused once again, which Hinata raise her hands up to telling her that it is understandable that her emotions were really out of control, by almost getting killed by the Duck butt boy as Naruto and Sakura have officially nickname him. Though ass was in that sentence she wouldn't dare to use words like that…Out loud of course!_

_"So I figure…Why not? You need some time to spend with the boy and score with him as…Ino would put it?" Haku said while rubbing the back of her head. Causing the hyuuga girl to slightly giggle never figuring that Haku will use Ino's words in her vocabulary…_

_"Besides if you were to go out with him, you might have more confidence to ask him for future dates as well!" Haku beamed at the end. Seeing that Hinata was now looking down in thought from what Haku had told her…She was right! If she would just ask the boy out, she will be able to have more confidence and courage to keep asking him out in the future! Though there was a problem…She usually reads novels or romance books saying and informing that usually on the first date, the two couples will share their first ever kiss!_

_Course it wouldn't be Naruto's first kiss since Haku had the pleasure of getting it herself and; from what she told her and Ino the boy was a natural at the art of kissing, which Hinata's dreams went overdrive with all the information and; showing what would happen if she was in Haku's position!_

_This caused the girl to blush even more, causing Haku to lower her own ears to the side of her head and tilting in confusion…"Hinata are you okay? I mean I know asking the boy will be a bit…Scary at first, but I'm sure he will" Before she could finish her sentence, Hinata quickly wave her hands left and right._

_"Oh no, no Haku it isn't anything like that! It's just…Usually the couples share their first kiss on their first date…And well…" she couldn't finish her sentence and just closed her eyes tightly. Haku picking up on the distress opens her mouth in an, oh fashion; then brought her hand under her chin to think through Hinata's predicament…_

_The girl was probably afraid of passing out on the boy and ruining what would be her first ever kiss. Normal advice won't probably help the girl, since her thoughts tend to race so fast, so un-predictable of what would happen causes the girl to get light headed. Telling Hinata to practice on kissing was out of the question, since kissing a…well stuff animal was weird in itself since it isn't a living person._

_Then there was the option of kissing somebody else before kissing Naruto…But that would also ruin the moment, since Hinata wants to share their first kiss together. She will definitely agree with Shikamaru's favorite catch phrase…This was too troublesome!_

_Looking at the hyuuga girl, Haku decided to actually look at her appearance and attire she is wearing. Today she would be release from the hospital so she was in her usual brown jacket that went over top her black shirt with a fishnet. She couldn't help but smile with a blush on her face. Hinata surely does look beautiful even with the purple fox ears and tail, that is now rubbing up against Haku's leg._

_She never understood why Hinata would be nervous around Naruto or; her appearance to the boy. Naruto wouldn't care what Hinata was wearing, the boy was/is infatuated to the girl ever since the academy days! Seeing Hinata looking back to the girl with a confuse stare, Haku quickly shook her head out of her thoughts._

_"After getting a good look at her…She is really beautiful, probably more so than I am…Though why was she looking me over…?" Hinata thought to herself with a confuse expression, that almost made Haku wanting to hug the girl for how cute she looked. _

_Then let out a sigh, there was no other option of how to help the girl but to answer with…"If kissing is what your worried about Hinata…Then maybe you could find someone you could practice with?" She suggested to the girl. Who just stare down at the bed with sadness in her eyes…_

_Haku was right in a way, if she is going to be not afraid of kissing Naruto! She will have to practice with somebody…But she doesn't want to go to a random boy and asked him to help her practice with kissing! That would totally send the wrong message! She could make a clone of herself and transform it into Naruto…but that would just fail badly, since she will just faze through the clone jutsu…Man does she wish she could learn the Shadow clone like Naruto…_

_Then her red eyes travel up to the girl in front of her…Seeing how Haku had her arms under her chest that was pushing against the fabric of the shirt. Curious of how they manage to get a bit bigger than before and absent mindedly looked down towards her own to see if any changes happen to them…To only be upset that they haven't change much…Then a perverted thought along with a blush came to the girl._

_"Does…Does the fox feature, alter our genes a bit?" She thought to herself and looked back to Haku, then quickly shook the thought out of her head! For one, why was she thinking like that and checking out another girl's chest! And two, why was she secretly wanting; her own to get big…It was this exact reason she wears a jacket over her shirt on the account, she became an early bloomer after hitting twelve years old along with they will get even bigger by the time she hits sixteen. _

_"Hey Hinaaata" Haku called out to the girl snapping her fingers, causing the hyuuga to blink her eyes and look at a smirking Haku. "You okay? You kinda spaced out there for a minute…Did you had someone in mind to help you?" she asked, feeling butterflies in her stomach all of the sudden…The same she had with Naruto and it confused her very badly? Was she…Was she anticipating for something?_

_"Ye-Yeah, just a stupid thought came through my head its nothing Haku!" She said with slight stutter in her voice, then sweat drop at the girls glaring face that caused Hinata to just chuckle lightly, then lean back a bit from Haku leaning forward._

_"Come on Hinata what is it? It's alright to tell me…" She asked slowly raising an eyebrow at the girl's rapid blushing face, which she then looked down from her in thought._

_"I…It's just a stupid thought. But…was curious…If you could, if you were up…um" she tried to explained to the girl, but the words just wouldn't come out of the shy girl's mouth! She was hoping that Haku would catch on and understand what the girl was trying to ask her to do; only to see that it did with Haku's face fully blushing._

Flashback no jutsu off!

She let out a sigh and closed her eyes in embarrassment! She couldn't believe what she and Haku did yesterday! Sure it was just an innocent suggestion of asking Haku if she would help the girl out by practicing with her; which Haku said it was fine and they practice…

_"Only, that we accidently took it too far! Why did you go and do that Hinata…You baka, though I will admit her skin felt soft, argh Hinata stop it!"_ She shouted herself along with hitting the apartment door that leads up to Naruto's apartment along with reaching her goal at the same time rubbing her forehead.

She was still embarrass for what the two girls did at the hospital, one thing led to another and somehow manage to stop each other from taking their clothes off…She couldn't believe how much she was getting into it with Haku, which Haku said the same to Hinata along with saying that she never needed practice and was a natural at it.

She looked down to the welcome mat that was lying on the dirt road and then let out a sigh. Entering the building and heading up to Naruto's apartment to ask the boy out along with the thoughts of this is it! She is going to do it this time, so many failed attempts in the past of asking the boy out, so many fainting spells she did in front of him. After meeting up with Haku…

_"Come to think of it…Ever since Mia-sensei adopted Haku and brought her here in the leaf village? I have been more confident lately along with improving my skills, at the same time not fainting around Naruto a lot lately?"_ She thought to herself then beamed happily at no one in particular, with her purple fox tail wagging happily.

She finally figured it out why she was so confident now, along with not being so nervous around Naruto. It was thanks to Haku along with Ino's help too since the girl finally got out of her Sasuke fan girl mode…But it all leads to Haku helping Hinata out, hanging out with the girl and being blunt to the shy hyuuga here and there. That's why she wanted to practice kissing with Haku…It was a way to say thanks for the girl helping her out so many times in the past and that Ino was also helping her to get close to the boy, that she latterly saw those two as very important friends!

With new found courage and resolve, she knocked on the door of Naruto's apartment and started hearing what sounded like soft footsteps, which confused her a bit of why Naruto would be walking lightly across the floor…Usually he rushes to the door in case his sensei was here. Boy was she surprised to see that Kin open the door along with…Well no top and only in what seems to be her underwear, wiping away the tiredness in her eyes she blinked a couple of times…Then a few more, to brighten up tiredly to Hinata, which Hinata couldn't help but blush from the cute smile…_"Oh great…ever since that ordeal with Haku last night, I'm starting to see things like this cute…Well then again, the fox features kinda compliments it…Hinata girl, I'm afraid your officially a pervert…" _She thought to herself sadly, finally admitting the truth…

That and didn't help the fact she had a dream with her, Naruto and Haku. Shaking her head and blinking her red eyes to find that Kin was now leaning against her arm sleeping against the door frame, earning a sweat drop from Hinata and; saying kawaii at the same time from the way her grey fox ears would twitch, from rubbing slightly against the frame.

"Kin-chan…Kin-chan…KIN-CHAN!" Hinata raised her voice a bit, shaking the girl from her slumber, startling the poor girl then she looked at Hinata once more, along with stretching her arms up yawning; giving a small view of her small cleavage to Hinata who; just looked away a bit trying hard not to look at Kin's underwear…

"Ohiyo Hinata-chan…What brings you here?" Kin asked, bringing both her arms down to her side ignorant of her attire at the moment along with seeing confusion in the girl's eyes. Tilting her head slightly and bulging her eyes out quickly bringing her hands up in defense! "Whoa it's not what you think Hinata! Naruto and I didn't"

"Kin-chan, Kin-chan it's alright. Don't worry; you forget that Haku tried the same with him remember?" She said with an embarrassing blush on her face, remembering the vivid dream she had last night with both Haku and her in a sexy pose taunting the boy. Then shook her head out of the dreams trying to pay attention of her goal…"_What is wrong with me!"_

Kin calming down a bit and resting a hand on her torso, she then looked towards Hinata with a questioning gaze. "So…What brings you here Hinata-chan? Here to see Naruto-kun?" she asked which the hyuuga girl nodded with happiness…Then that disappear after seeing Kin's face sadden a bit from something that probably involved Naruto.

"What…What happen to Naruto-kun Kin…"

"Well…" She then started explaining everything that had happen yesterday, along with explaining to Hinata of why Naruto never visited the hospital. From his meeting with the Hokage about knowing his family's heritage, to how the Hokage kept everything from the boy for twelve years! She left out the parts, about the fourth being his father and the kyuubi being sealed inside the boy. Since she figure; that would be a very big and personal secret of Naruto's…She never understood why he would say all that to her, but she figure because of his emotions; he needed somebody to talk to badly.

"Right now he is in the shower, getting ready to train for the finals in four weeks from now" She finished her explanation; along with rubbing her right arm. Seeing how Hinata was looking down in thoughts of the said boy, but smirked as she saw Hinata activating her byakkugan to check up on the boy and couldn't let this slip past her. "Heh pervert…" she whisper out with a grin, causing the girl to close her eyes and deactivating her doujutsu.

Hinata couldn't believe she was actually spying on Naruto in the shower! What have she become…"Hinata…Did you wanted to ask Naruto out?" Kin asked, now crossing her arms under her chest. Smiling at the blushing girl; who then started tapping her fingers together and nodded slightly to the sound girl in front of her.

"Ha-Hai…But seeing how Naruto's day was yesterday I think I will ask" before she could finish her sentence, Kin grab each side of the girl shaking her a bit. Which Hinata was wondering why she was doing this and got her response by the girl pinching her cheeks making her yelp.

"No you will ask him out! And you will get him out of his funk Hinata you understand! Nothing and I mean nothing will come between you and Naruto, not even me! So once he is out of the shower and in your provisional view you make your move girl!" She announced; encouraging the girl to ask the boy out. She will be glad if the two go out, along with Hinata cheering Naruto up from what happen yesterday.

Then both their ears twitch hearing that the shower was turned off; before they could turn their attention to the direction of the restroom, Hinata quickly raised one finger and asked. "Um Kin-chan any reason for you to be in your…well Underwear?" She asked with a slight blush, as she watched Kin blinked at her for a quick sec and looked down at herself then back to Hinata with a nervous chuckle.

"That can be explain you see…I, I always sleep like this when I go to bed Hinata…Well, I usually sleep with the bottom piece on…Though after seeing how freaked out Naruto got, I decided to well…You know; even though he already saw a girl naked before…" she grumble at the end then blinked when Hinata spoke up.

"From what Haku-chan told me…Nar-Naruto-kun kept his eyes closed after taking her…well bra off" She blushed at the end of her sentence. In retro respect, she is glad that Naruto hasn't seen any of the girl's naked yet. But that brings up a question if he saw Kin fully naked?

Seeing the girl shrugging her hands and nodding in understanding of why Naruto freaked out, is probably because he isn't a pervert…Well that definitely earn some more points for her and now even more determine to make out with him. But for now its Hinata's turn and damn it if she has to, she will force the two in a room until one of them goes for each other!

"Hey Kin do you know where we left our Kunai pouch?" Naruto called out, after hearing him leave the bathroom. Getting the girl to tilt her head a bit shouting to the boy that they were in the bedroom window sill and both she and Hinata smiled when he thanked the girl.

"Naruto Hinata is here to see you" She shouted making Hinata start waving her hand up and down saying not to let her presence be known only for the boy to have a slight squeak in his voice that made Kin grin perversely at Hinata's blushing face.

"H…HINATA IS HERE! WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME!" he screamed to the girl, earning some light chuckles from the two girls, only for Hinata to deepen her blush. She couldn't believe that Naruto was in a rush to actually seeing her at his front door step. She then watch Kin leave the door saying that she will be gone for the entire day explaining that, Kurenai-sensei agreed to train her and Sakura in the way of Genjutsu.

Hinata was glad that Kin was getting along with everyone in the village lately and, the fact that she and Sakura have become close friends with Ino that; the girl was full of life now and giving off that aura of acceptance of others!

Checking herself out in a mirror that was in the hall, she couldn't help but close her eyes half way and smile at herself; with her purple fox tail wagging to and fro, her ears flexing a bit by moving straight up and then flatten to make her ears look like part of hair clippings, to lying flat against her head. Her red eyes replaced her pale lavender eyes…But she didn't care as they still kept the paleness in them; giving the red a slight beautiful pink color to them. Then she was checking out her attire in the mirror…Feeling guilty of actually keeping the brown jacket on…She knew why she wears it all the time, but why she is wearing it around Naruto is beyond her…Hell she hasn't used a mirror to see if any actual physical changes became of her during the whole fox features. _"I'll have to check it out once I get home, but for now…It will be just me and Naruto-kun today…No exceptions, no fainting you can do this girl!"_ She encouraged herself and turn around to see Naruto up close to her and fighting the urge to passing out already for that day.

She then saw how slightly sad his eyes were making her believe that Kin was right; that event yesterday really bothered him and from the way his face was slightly pale, gives off the impression that he didn't sleep so well last night.

"Heh hey Hinata what brings you here?" He asked tilting his head, twitching his orange ears at the girl. Hinata gulp down anything that would ruin her speech and muster enough courage to ask those words that she dream of saying to the boy; ever since the day he help her from those bullies who were making fun of her eyes.

"Naruto…Would, would you like…To…to…to"

_"Come on Hinata say it already! Their just a few little sentences, so what if Naruto declines to your offer and dumps you right in front of his apartment and leaving you crushed and become cynical to love…Yeah not helping myself with this thought"_ She thought inwardly to herself and then pinch the side of her thighs to get her words out to the blonde ninja!

"Would like to go on a date with me!" she raised her voice a bit and turned tomato red; she finally did it! She finally asked Naruto those simple words that been plaguing her ever since the academy days! Seeing the blushing face on the boy was definitely a good sign for her…Well at least in her mind scape; hoping that this will be finally the day that her and Naruto will be a true couple! Then she sigh on the inside remembering that Haku, Ino and Kin were all starting to see the boy in the better light and wanting to go out with him.

Then a thought occur to her that even made her smile on the inside for reasons unknown. _"If Naruto-kun is the last of his clan then does that mean…He can be a part of a CRA?" _She didn't know why that sounded good in her head, till images of the other girls pop into her mind and smiled.

Her wanting Naruto to be happy is what making her think of the CRA or 'Clan restoration act' for a better term of the word…After a long pause between the two. Naruto shock face, turn into a small grin and then a bigger grin. To a huge fox like smile at the same time nodding his head eagerly while closing the door behind him answering to Hinata's offer.

"OF COURSE, I will really love that Hinata! Do you want to get started no- whoa!" He never finished his sentence as the shy hyuuga squeal and pulled him along with her informing him, that she haves many things planned out already.

_"After the day I had yesterday, I deserve something like this…Hell I bet Hinata haves been wanted to ask me that question for a while now…Considering how she was stuttering"_ He thought to himself, then looked down at her purple fox tail that was wagging with glee. He couldn't help but smile now…_"Hell with it, if the girls are happy with the fox features, than so will I. Plus it definitely fits them quite well…Sigh I should really tell them about the fox that is sealed in me…I told Kin and she is fine with the ordeal…But what about Ino, Haku and Hinata? How the hell will they respond to it?"_

He then mentally slap himself from lingering his eyes to much down where Hinata's tail is and let out a quiet sigh, he really wish this perversion isn't part of the fox features, considering what almost happen between him and Kin yesterday, the girl latterly jump on the poor boy and started pulling their clothes off between them only to be stop by the Anbu captain. Boy was he glad she showed up or it would've ended badly.

After exiting the building and walking side by side with Hinata. They started their date by first getting something to eat and then; Hinata wanting to train with Naruto along with helping him find a way to counter the Jyuuken strikes. Boy was she excited and explain everything that she plan for the day, seeing how Naruto's bright smile just kept getting wider and wider, liking every direction that Hinata organize for them.

xxx

Meanwhile at one of the training grounds…

"You and Hinata did what!" Ino shouted as she lands a kick to one of Haku's blocking arms at the same time being thrown back from Haku kicking into her stomach. Then quickly started forming some hand seals at the same time shouting out! "Lighten style: Palm current!"

Ino then pump her hands, cursing some electricity through her hands all the way to her palms all the while trying to hit Haku with her newly learn Jutsu; which surprised her a lot after asking her father if there was any outside jutsu that the Yamanaka's had. Which her father looked up in thought and smiled happily at her saying that there was other Jutsu's that Yamanaka's learned in the past were lighten style jutsu.

In turn she asked why the Yamanaka clan haven't bother teaching these jutsu anymore, which made the man blink his eyes in wonder…He had to agree with his daughter in that department area; but explained to her because of their mind transfer jutsu, their usually in the interrogation department for gathering information and secrets.

Boy was he surprised when Ino ask if she could start learning in those styles; and was glad too! She will be the first of her generations in the Yamanaka clan to learn the old lighten style scroll's they had kept away. He asked her what the occasion was. Which he smiled brightly after she told him…

"_If their clan specialized in Lighten style then what is there to hold her back from learning them?"_

Haku who was now twisting and ducking her body from Ino's palm thrusting as she tried to dodge the electric currents that were almost touching her arms and cheeks, since their crackling currents were almost syncing at her.

"I don't know what became of me okay? Hinata was really afraid of going out with Naruto-kun that she needed someone to talk to about it." She explained while grabbing Ino's wrist and flipping her over to the other side, slamming her hard to the ground only to get blasted back from the electricity coursing through her arm grunting and hissing in pain.

Blinking her eyes and rubbing her injured back, she got up from the ground and stretched a bit. "So wait? Hinata is out on a date with Naruto-kun today…That's my girl!" She exclaim at the end, re-charging her electricity once more, but this time using her fingers to direct the currents at Haku; which the girl who was dodging couldn't be more impress! Ino had a knack with Lighten style and knew ways of how to direct the flows through her own finger tips and shoot them out like needles.

"Yup I believe she is out right now with Naruto, oh by the way how are you doing that with the palm current?" She asked with a impress tone, then quickly split her legs to dodge a needle that almost hit her shoulder, then forward flip to dodge couple more at the same time; landing right in front of Ino and kicked her hard in the stomach causing the girl to get pushed back with a grunt.

Rubbing her stomach she reply back…"My dad explain to me that our clan jutsu; using the electrodes of our brains power to execute the whole mind transfer process, which lead me to asking him if our clan specialize in Lighten style…Which he said yes, back in the old days our clan use to do Lighten jutsu. Which I thought it was amazing, until I realize that they didn't had good chakra control back then. Because lack of control, they will latterly electrify their brains causing them to die on the spot" She informed the Ice user, who wince a bit and absently rested a hand on her head.

After couple more minutes of Ino helping Haku's evasion ratio and; teaching the girl how to bend and flex her body to proportion herself just about right to evade unavoidable attacks. Then couldn't help but tease to the girl saying that if she were to master her body like Ino haves, they could really impress Naruto with their flexibility! Causing the black hair girl to fall on the ground with a furious blush on her face shouting to Ino to shut up!

"Alright I answer your question, so answer mine. What exactly did you and Hinata do at the hospital besides kissing?" She asked while showing her perverted grin to the blushing girl, who just huff and explain to her that Hinata and her took the kissing a little too far and almost started to take each other clothes off, which they both stopped their actions before it got any serious.

"Did you enjoy the kiss?"

Blushing like a tomato, Haku hid her face by her hair over shadowing her features and nodded slightly; causing the blonde girl to chuckle a bit and patted the girl shoulders. Saying that it was alright; along with saying that things just happen for a reason.

Haku had to agree to what she was saying, but the truth is…Ever since the kiss she have been getting dreams of now her, Hinata and Naruto doing the act all together and it is really wavering her mental. Then both their fox ears twitched and sensed their sensei arriving.

Turning to look at their sensei they were surprised to see her carrying what look like a scroll, all the while quickly pocketing it in her bag and walking towards them with a smile. "Alright girls I think that would be enough for today, take a break okay?" She announced to the girls who nodded and collapse on the ground, with Ino sprawled out and looking up to the clouds, while Haku was sitting Indian style, breathing and panting lightly from training really hard.

Rolling up her sleeves lightly, she then rested a hand on a ninja seal that her mother planted on her arm; releasing what appeared to be chakra weight seals. Boy after releasing the seal, she let out a soft moan of relief to finally get the heavy feeling off of her; then did the same to her other arm and lazily drop both arms down to the grassy fields. "Ah much better…Mother why do I have to wear these seals?" she asked, rolling up her pant sleeves now to finish releasing off the rest of the chakra weights.

"Because Haku, you saw how TenTen lost to Temari right?" Which the girl nodded and started rubbing her sore ankles, curious if the girl was doing any better from that fight of hers, since she hasn't heard any news of TenTen's condition. Thankfully Mia explain to the girl that she is doing okay, though she is very angry lately from what Lee and Gai inform her from, which left Ino and Haku to raise an eyebrow.

"Any way, the reason you're wearing the Chakra weight's Haku…Is so that you will be able to outrun Temari's wind jutsu just in case it haves a broad range…Until then you will keep them on, even after training understood Haku?" She said with finality in her words, along with resting both fists on her waist. Getting the girl to lower her head and re-activating the seals once more and groan in pain from the gravity being put back on…She couldn't understand why her mother manage to train herself with thirty pounds each!

"Until then, I want you to work more on your Ice jutsu so this way you can penetrate through that wind of hers." Which she got a approving nod from the girl all the while sitting cross leg in front of her adoptive daughter and breathing lightly getting ready for the talk that she rehearse last night.

"Okay Haku…There's something very important I must talk to you about." She said with a light shake in her voice; seeing the girl nod in her direction ready for the conversation that was bound to happen someday…"Okay you know about the bees and the birds?" she asked, which Haku's left fox ear flatten a bit. "Umm well, when the two really…Likes each other…thing's…" before she could finish her sentence, she got interrupted by Haku raising her hand.

"Um mom…How does a bird and a bee fall in love, if their completely different species?" Haku asked. While lowering her hand back down, seeing her mother blink couple of times at her and watch her daughter's tail wagging a bit, waiting for her to continue which Mia just let out a sigh and shook her head; she really need to work on her parenting skills if Haku doesn't even know the meaning behind the birds and the bees…Hell she never got this talk from her own mother, since she kept doing mission and getting KIA.

So after couple years after knowing Cat and how she hang out with her boyfriend she stupidly asked the woman what the meaning behind the birds and the bees, which the Anbu Captain couldn't help but laugh at the hyuuga and happily explain with vivid details of what it meant…Boy that was a mistake, especially when Cat and her boyfriend did it the day before; after Mia asked her about it.

"Okay let's try something else…Umm, you know HORSES! Yeah Horses how they get left alone in the barn? Together…and they stay in the same stall?" She tried once more to explain, but none of it was going through her daughter's process mind, as she just tilted her head to the left again with ears twitching. Mia could feel a breeze blowing by to accompany the silence that went through the training grounds.

"Mom…Are you okay? I already know about the horses staying in stalls…It is common procedure to lock them up every night before going to bed…Although I don't get the whole staying in the same stall, since I'm not sure if its allowed?" The girl explained while bringing a finger under her chin. Which once again Mia hung her head in defeat.

Boy was she mother of the year. She can't even get a straight sentence to the girl. That and she doesn't want to be blunt to Haku either since that would be very embarrassing to do along with; giving that un-comfortable feel in the air. Though seems like she will need to tell her the man and the woman part of the talk…"Alright…Let's try this again" she said while clasping both hands together and under her chin. "Haku, I know that you like Naruto…A lot am I right?"

Which her response was Haku quickly staring down to the ground, blushing very badly and wrapping her light blue fox tail over her stomach. Shifting her eyes up at her mother and nodded quietly. "Okay, well sometimes there will be instances that will cause you to…do certain things with the said boy" She started explaining slowly, getting embarrass even for herself to talk about something like this!

Seeing how Haku was getting redder in the face, meaning that she was finally getting through to the girl and doing a good job. "Well any way; there will be a time where your hormones will take over your actions and make you do things that you will regret like…" before she could answer though Ino, who was listening in on the conversation decided to put in her two cents, knowing where Mia was going with the conversation and blurted out.

"Oh, I think Haku already knows about that since her and Naruto almost went to…oops" she quickly shut her mouth, seeing that Mia was frozen stiff at the spot she was sitting at, along with Haku's entire body went white from Ino blurting it out that her and Naruto almost did it with each other. "Eheh…I'll, I'll go back to training now…" Ino said slowly stepping away from the mother and daughter, then ran far away as possible in case Mia would explode!

"Haku…Please tell me where I can find Naruto" Mia asked with malice behind her voice, causing the girl in front of her to panic and started sweating bullets from the way the atmosphere just drop below -80 degrees!

"Um, he is on a date with Hinata mom please don't do anything to ruin it. Hinata haves been waiting for a long time to go out with the boy…" She pleaded by going on her knees, begging her mother not to harm Naruto or; at least not to cut a certain part of his body all the while trying to explain to Mia that they didn't really go far and that Naruto stop them before they could go any farther, although she quickly cover her mouth for accidently blurting out that her shirt was the only thing off.

"Young lady…Increase the chakra weights to eighty pounds each now!" She yelled that even made the winds howl out in anger, causing the young girl to yelp out and groan in pain from the weights increasing on her wrists and ankles. She couldn't believe this…Why did she blurted that out was beyond her…Now she won't be able to move at all with eighty pounds of weights! "Your punishment will be every hour, you will raise the weight by five each all the while, doing the water walking exercise!"

"But mom!" she tried to protest only for Mia turning her byakkugan on, increasing the intimidation of her being to Haku.

"NO WHINING! This is your punishment Haku and until eight o'clock strikes, then you can take off the weights on your ankles but keep the wrist ones on! The water will help cool you down, in the meantime…I'm going to find Naruto and have a very strict conversation with him!" She announced with fury behind her words, causing both Ino and Haku to pale for the boy's safety and hope she won't ruin the date between Hinata and Naruto. Begrudgingly; Haku followed her mother's orders and crawled her way towards the lake all the while Ino was going to help her out only to get stop by a Kunai flying past her face. "No assisting her Ino, don't you think that you're going to get it off easily too. I want you to keep practicing that Palm current along with doing 100 pushups! Understand!" Mia shouted getting Ino quake in fear and nodding fearfully to her sensei and did as she was told.

Looking between the two girls with one eye and the other closed, she saw that Haku was trying her best not to sink into the lake as best she could; only to fail and grunt in pain from keeping herself up straight. All the while getting soak badly from the water. Nodding her head, she turned her attention away from the girls and disappeared from sight. Off to find Naruto and give him a very harsh lesson about relationships! She was originally going to help train the boy, after having that talk with Haku…Ah what the heck, the fox summons are more lethal with punishments than she was…OH well, she didn't care! Naruto almost deflower her daughter and he won't get away with that act!

Xxx

Boy he never thought he will have a wonderful time with Hinata! The most beautiful girl he ever saw since the academy days; with her bright happy smile. Leaning against his shoulders with her arms tug in with his; the two of them walking down the now quiet evening streets of the leaf village. Their tails constantly rubbing up against each other which; caused the two of them to chuckle from the tickling of their furs.

Lunch was as he would say the normal bad treatment he usually gets from the owners…Treating him with distaste and hatred, over pricing his own food because of what was seal inside of him. He was just going to pay for the over price food that he order, since they didn't charge Hinata's food. Only for the girl to lash out to the waiter demanding why he was over charging the price with Naruto's food, while mind you Naruto was as he would say…Dumbfounded! He never seen Hinata get angry before in his life and; couldn't help but feel good of her sticking up for him. Even though he has told her that it was alright he always pay for these prices, only for her to glare at the boy causing him to lean down in his chair, along with the waiter taking Naruto's advice and start shaking in fear while nervously talk to the girl.

Saying that he will lower the price back to normal and that it was a habit of the restaurant to over price his kind… Which made the girl grit her teeth in anger; knowing the hateful glares that they give the boy and wouldn't stand it! Especially during their date!

After scaring the crap out of the waiter and having the rest of the meal being peaceful, only for some of the villagers to glare at the couple and whisper among themselves. Saying how the demon brat was brainwashing the girl. Only for the said Hyuuga, to just smile at those people with deaths door showing quickly shutting them up and leaving the restaurant early.

She never understood why they treat Naruto like he was the plague; sure there were some villagers who respected the boy and encouraging him to win in the finals. Which Hinata remembered that he was up against Neji in the first rounds and decided to help Naruto out by, fighting against a Hyuuga Jyuuken strikes. Course this will make the hyuuga council mad at the heiress for teaching an outsider about their secrets…But it wasn't really a secret that she was going to teach Naruto; more of helping the boy to re-open his chakra points again.

Which the words training definitely help Naruto's mood and agree to train with the girl. Though when they started training, she was surprise how easily she could read the boy's movements and block every strike he makes to her; she was really mad for the academy for not teaching the boy proper Taijutsu; Iruka tried his best, but he just couldn't figure out what style Naruto will be familiarize and so, he kept the boy with his fighting style as street brawler.

Well she can say one thing though and that this style definitely suits him yes, but it's too easily predictable time from time…Especially with her byakkugan on. But his punches and kicks were powerful, enough to push the girl back a few feet just by the sheer force! After some time training with the boy and getting him to recover his lost chakra points by re-activating them by using his chakra…She decided to get a little daring;

The next few hours Hinata decided to help with Naruto's flexibility for when up against with the Jyuuken, advising Naruto that it would benefit to learn how to dodge the strikes instead of wasting Chakra to re-open his closed points. Of course this took a lot of courage from the girl herself, since she actually managed to take off her brown jacket in front of the boy; actually allowing him to see her figure. So training resume with her showing how to twist and turn his body during her strikes…Course it also didn't help that her shirt was hugging tightly against her from all the sweat the two build up; while bending in certain directions showed how her figure was forming to Naruto, making the boy advert his gaze away from the girl!

xxx

Now here they are sitting on top of the Hokage Mountain where the heads were; sitting on his role model the fourth Hokage and father. Enjoying the view of the city lights being turn on and street posts shining throughout the city…

"I see why you come up here Naruto-kun…It is a very beautiful sight…" Hinata said, watching the sundown sink behind the horizon, with the city below them illuminating with different color orbs of yellow, green and blue. With some of the neon lights; shining brightly through the city streets.

The girl was now leaning into the blonde ninja, enjoying this peaceful night with him and felt his arms wrap around her waist. Rubbing her tail absent mildly causing her to let out soft sighs and moans of pleasure, causing her to widen her eyes from this and felt that heat rising through her body. _"Oh no, it's like Kin said! No, no, no! I don't want to go into heat now why of all nights…wait? Do I want this…I mean Haku and Kin got their chance with Naruto-kun…"_ She thought to herself and moan quietly after feeling Naruto fully stroking her tail, causing the girl to blush from the attention she was getting and enjoying the feel of it. _"Ah what the hell…It's my turn with Naruto-kun…"_

"Hinata…There's…There's something I need to tell you, about why the restaurant waiters were acting like that to me." He quietly announced making the girl looked up at him with her pale red eyes; listening intently to whatever he have's to tell her. Seeing him wipe some tears from his eyes in turn surprised to see Naruto crying was new for her and was now really worry for the boy. "You know the story of the…The nine-tails?" He asked her by shifting his eyes towards her direction, which the girl nodded slowly. Wondering what the nine-tails had to do with the waiter and villa…_"Wait! Orange fox ears, orange fox tail…six whisker marks. Oh Naruto-kun…"_

She didn't even let him continue and just kiss the boy on the lips, pushing him down to the ground. Hugging him close to her and made the boy raise his eyebrows and pushed her away for a bit, breathing heavily from the kiss. "Whoa Hinata, you didn't" Then gets her finger placed on his lips, making him cross his eyes at the finger and look back up to the smiling girl who was showing a lot of compassion in those pale eyes of hers.

"Naruto-kun…I kinda now put two and two together…" Which his response was widen of the eyes and trying to break free from her, only for her to pin him back to the ground with a lot of force with determination in her eyes. "Now Naruto-kun don't…Don't worry about me being afraid of you, you know why? Because you are you, Naruto-kun spirit and soul belongs to Naruto-kun…" she started saying, with having tears falling from her eyes. "Even with the fox like features, Naruto-kun is still himself…He is no demon in any shape or form. Besides…" She was now shaking, surprised that she was able to come this fair without stuttering or fainting, even though she wanted to run away and take Naruto with her. But he needs to know that she doesn't see him like a demon, nor does the others. She then continued kissing him again along with him kissing back as the two teens for who knows how long and separated for air, as Hinata could feel the hormones radiating off from the both of them and; was losing self-control quickly. "Who says us girls isn't the kyuubi as well?" She smiled brightly at the boy, making him blink a couple of times to process the information she just gave out, feeling Hinata fingers caressing his chest slowly and; approaching to one of his jacket buttons.

"But Hinata…If, if I become the kyuubi then I will have to lea-"

"And if you leave the village, then I will follow you. No matter what you're going to say Naruto-kun…Or try to reason with me, I will share that burden with you. I even bet Kin, Haku and Ino would do the same and follow you; Kyuubi or not. We will share the pain with you; we will cry together with you, we will die along with you. We will even protect you from others and for that reason alone we won't leave your side Naruto-kun, we will share the kyuubi with you if we have too!"

Naruto was speechless! Here is a girl who will risk everything and anything to just be with him! Even he turns into a giant fur ball nine tailed fox! He was beyond amaze by Hinata's resolve and to make things even more amazing about the girl, she would willingly share the fox with him and not be afraid…Including the girls she mention and he couldn't help but stare at the most caring and beautiful girl in front of him, along with Kin and…_"Aw shit…I have become an official pervert…Thanks a lot you stupid fox"_

Then he heard Hinata whisper in his ears that caused him to almost have a nose bleed. "And I am willing to share you with the others Naruto-kun, you deserve all the happiness you can get because…I love you" she did it! She was cheering to herself on the inside and manages to say those three words that she wanted to say to the boy for a long time and, she succeeded!

***Warning LEMON up ahead so if you want skip through it; as I don't think it turn out very good...you have been warn***

Which that did it the trick and Hinata smother the boy with kisses along with him doing the same, he knew what would happen if the two were to continue…But he didn't care, if Hinata wanted this and by the way she was kissing him; indicating she wants this very badly then so be it! He hugged the hyuuga girl closely to him as she lay on top of him; caressing his whisker face and; using her tong to enter his mouth along with him using his, using all the practice she did with Haku and was glad that she did too, considering the loud moaning she was giving off along with Naruto.

They spent the next few hours just kissing and rubbing; trying to dominate one another with their tongs till they needed air back in their lungs and pulled away from each other, breathing and panting badly; as they just stare each other down with lust in their eyes, along with compassion as they both soften their gaze at each other. Hinata staring down at Naruto, Naruto staring up at Hinata; with the moon shinning just right was making Hinata's pale skin glow through the night; while with Hinata admired the shine that was emitting through his red eyes.

Without a single word from each other they continue back with their kissing, this time feeling each up with their hands, Hinata moving her hands slowly up his body and underneath the jacket, along with Naruto rubbing her thigh legs through her blue long sleeve pants, causing the girl to mew and moan with appreciation. The two teens were just enjoying the contact between their touch, feeling and memorizing their figures. After they were done feeling each other and kissing, Hinata lean up away from Naruto and started unzipping her brown jacket slowly at the same time rocking her body, while Naruto just watch from where he was laying.

Course he wouldn't let Hinata wait and took his jacket off as well; showing his white T-shirt, while Hinata finally took her brown jacket off as well; showing her black t-shirt and both resume their session once more with kissing and hugging; while Hinata rolled over getting Naruto on top of her feeling his knees very close to her special spot; blushing a bit from knowing how close it was…

Once Naruto separated from their kiss with his eyes staring down at her; asking for permission; made the girl smirk at him and nodded, giving him permission to do whatever he wanted to do. So he did just that and rested his hands on the girls slim stomach, causing her to hitch her breath a bit and; started breath a bit faster from feeling his cold hands running up and under her shirt; her mind was racing and couldn't believe how good Naruto was and how gently he was being with her. She then gasp after feeling his thumbs touching the bottom of her bra cover breast; as he kneed slightly against them massaging the area around them. Making the girl moan in approval at the marvelous feelings that was coursing through her entire being!

_"So this is what Haku felt! It feels so amazing, so wonderful…Oh god I hope he never stops!"_ She thought to herself and started moaning loudly, as she felt Naruto…Do nothing? But then her question was answer feeling that Naruto was trying to un-clasp her bra under her shirt, causing the girl to blush and smile at Naruto encouraging him to take it off; course she had to chuckle at the frustrated look he was giving and decided to help the boy. "Naruto-kun just…Just sit right there okay?" she told him, which made him confuse as he watches Hinata stand up. _"I can't believe I'm going to do this in front of…"_

"Wait, wait, STOP!" shouted Naruto; quickly grabbing Hinata's hands back to her side breathing and again couldn't believe he stop another girl from going too far. "Hinata…I don't think we should." He then gets pushed back on the ground with Hinata lying on top of him glaring deathly at the boy, who was now shaking from the looks he was receiving.

"Naruto-kun, you've stop Kin and you've stop Haku. Sure we respect for what you are doing…But we really, really want this and sooner or later that need, will take fully control of us…" She whispered at the end; reaching underneath her shirt and untying her bra. "If you don't let us do this; that heat of ours will get even worse each time you stop us…so please…I really want this Naruto-kun…"

He couldn't believe it? He didn't know that when they are in heat, it will just become worse for the girls. Then again he notice that lately with Kin how every time he stop her, she will start to get very aggressive to him, or beg the boy to do it with her. While the few times he ran into Haku; he saw the girl latterly trying to get his attention by lowering her shoulder sleeves just enough to see her skin. Or when they hung out near the lake she will ask him to put some lotion on her at the same time; taking her bikini top off.

Feeling Hinata kissing him again and rubbing all over him; he couldn't help but groan in pleasure. _"Ah what the hell…I'll face any consequences. Fudge I really want this also so stop being a stick in the mud Naruto!"_ He said to himself, as he continue from what he was doing earlier and glided his hands underneath the girls shirt; at the same time could feel her smiling through the kiss along with him smiling back.

Sure getting the bra off was difficult but instead; he move the cloth off her breast and started feeling the flesh that was being cover over her shirt. He felt Hinata move her head away from him, moaning out with pleasure and soft mews every time he would massage her left breast and feel her nipples hardening between his fore fingers. He continue his miniscule with his left; then he added his right hand by sliding under her shirt to massage her right breast, getting an increased moan from the girl as she tilt her head back even farther, giving Naruto a good view of her neck which he decided to try something that came to his head.

Which he did and started kissing her neck and torso; making the girl grab his hands roughly and adding more pressure to her breast, all the while helping him knead and massage them at his own speed. The two teens were so lost in their love making, that now Hinata push him back a bit and threw her shirt off; causing her breast to bounce a bit from being pull by the fabric; along with taking Naruto's shirt off. Both teens went at each other once more, but this time with no held bars, with Naruto hugging and rubbing Hinata's back; all the way down to where her waist was causing her to moan loudly; while Hinata was rubbing her body up against Naruto's chest and; trailing her own hands up and down his small tone muscles…They were enjoying the feel of each other's bodies and never once separating their hands from each other.

Their hormones were so out of the control that; they didn't know how long they were up on the mountain making out with each other. Naruto being a bit daring rolled Hinata on the ground and softly gaze at her sweaty upper body; he could clearly see some very small muscles that are only noticeable if you were to take her shirt off; were showing. Indicating that the girl was training very hard at the same time, causing Hinata to blush from him staring at her like that. She knew his eyes wasn't one of perversion, more of admiration to the girl and her hard work that was showing…"Hinata I know this will sound…heh awkward, but comparing beauty with the other girls…Your my number one." He said to her causing the girl to giggle at him, feeling very proud that he sees her as number one; truthfully she thought Haku beat her in the beauty department…Ah what the heck she thought why not just tell him.

"Naruto-kun you may see me as number one, but my opinion I think I'm tied with Haku-chan" She said smiling sexily at the boy; seeing him raise an eyebrow playfully a she softly rub her sides up and down; making her let out a content sigh.

"Oh and why is that my sexy little vixen"

_"Did I just say that out loud!"_

_"Naruto-kun…he...he called me SEXY! YES!"_

Were the thoughts that went through their heads along with Hinata gaining more confidence now that Naruto; see her as his sexy vixen. "Because Haku is beautiful as well as, Kin and the others…But mostly tied with her because, Haku and I kissed each along with" she paused for a few second hanging the sentence there.

_"This will probably make him shoot off with a nose bleed"_ she thought to herself laughing on the inside as the image, of Naruto flying off looked hilarious. So leaning up to his ears huskily whispering in his ears… "Feeling each other's bodies" she announced.

Sure she didn't get the result of Naruto flying off; but he definitely got a huge nose bleed; as he could picture Haku and Hinata doing that act with each other and question why; till Hinata kissed him with so much passion and lust that he felt from Haku that day and Kin, he finally put two and two together and figure that Hinata wanted practice on kissing.

Not being out done by the girl's kissing; he lay her back down on the ground and continue what he was going to do earlier; he was lowering his head seeing that Hinata has closed her eyes, expecting that he was going to kiss her. Which he chuckle and just kept lowering his head till it was in front of her c size breasts. He blew on the right breast getting the girl to shoot her eyes open and arch her back with a surprised moan, then moan even louder after feeling Naruto licking her right nipple and putting it in his mouth to suck on, to causing the girl to scream out only; for her to quickly cover her mouth making sure nobody will hear her.

Her tail thumping up and down on the ground from the intense pleasure that was coursing through her body, she was wondering how or where Naruto learn all this from then heard a pop to stare down with glossy eyes at the boy. "Wow, I didn't expect that to work on mph!" He never finished his sentence, as Hinata force him back on her breast to continue what he was doing earlier. He didn't learn it from anywhere or anyone! He was experimenting with it and glad he did.

"PLEASE NARUTO CONTINUE!" she raised her voice and felt him nod against her all the while continuing from earlier by licking and sucking on that same spot; while moving his left hand towards her left breast; squeezing and rubbing her left breast; making the girl twist and turn her body; keeping her right hand over Naruto's head making sure he doesn't separate from what he was doing, all the while moving her left hand down in her pants.

After a few more minutes from him sucking and licking both her breast, both teens were sweating and breathing heavily. Especially Hinata never experiencing such pleasure before along with going crazy on the boy; kissing him rubbing against him and surprisingly started rubbing him down there, she never knew she had it in her to do all that to the boy…Along with Naruto doing all that to the girl along with trailing kisses from her mouth, down to her neck nibbling the skin a bit; with her doing the same to him. Leaving her mark on the boy by accidently biting hard on him with her K-9 teeth and infusing some chakra, along with Naruto doing the same thing only; for Hinata to tell him to do it on her breast. The marks the two put on each other had what look like a chibi fox with nine tails blanketing it. Naruto's color being orange while Hinata's was the color purple; Naruto's mark had the nine-tails each wrapping around both her breast in a stroking like pattern; with the chibi fox's head resting on the left one like a pillow. While Hinata's purple chibi fox mark, had its tail wrapping around his neck as if it looked like a necklace with the letter A on the fox's fore head. While his fox mark had the number one on its fore head.

Continuing his kissing treatment before moving away from her breasts, he quickly suck and lick all around them including nibbling and blowing on her nipples, causing the girl to arch her back all the while leaning her lower body up against his lower area, feeling that certain area poking against her. Her mind was clouded and couldn't wait to get to that part of the make out session, she then blush profusely feeling Naruto kissing all around her stomach and belly button, making the girl to giggle lightly and moan. The way he was being gentle with her and carefully not hurting her was making her go crazy! If he doesn't continue she will force herself on him!

All the sadness he showed and explain during their walks, all the while learning about his clan and parents; feeling betray that the third Hokage kept this all from him made her worried that he will never be the same again. Until he told her during their training session, that if she didn't come and ask him out; he would've never feel the same again.

She blink her eyes a couple of times and look down to the boy, who was blushing badly and just stare at her purple pants; which she could understand his predicament…He only saw Haku in her bra and probably peek at her chest a bit. "Please…" she suddenly asked her voice being slur from the pleasure that she was feeling and the heat increasing tens fold. She really wants this badly, without letting the boy decided she reach down to her pants waist band and started pulling them down by rocking back and forth.

With her tail going straight up so she could get out of her pants, making Naruto to widen his eyes as she smiled sexily at him all the while; taking them off slow by rubbing her thighs up and down with each movement sliding the pants that way; seeing how Naruto was trying to keep himself there fighting the urge to jump the girl only to fail and pull them off right away, causing her to squeak in surprised but still giggle at the bulging eyes of his. She felt kinda embarrassed since her color underwear was purple and not one of those sexy underwear she usually see at the stores, along with shopping with Ino and Sakura who would buy those types to impress Sasuke someday…Although secretly she did grab a few pairs, but could never find them in her brewers for some reason?

Then she gasp loudly feeling Naruto starting to take her underwear off as well. _"This is it! I hope I am ready… No! No backing down Hinata, you will do it with Naruto-kun!"_ She thought to herself and was breathing quickly now; after Naruto fully took it off and stared up to Hinata with un-certainty.

The girl pulled him on top of her and started kissing him to re-assure him, along with forcing his pants off and underwear. Getting a good view at what was being cover and both of them were tomato red; staring at each other eyes. Hinata kissed him very lightly on the lips and spoke up. "I'm ready Naruto-kun…"

"Are…Are you sure Hinata-chan?" He asked with slight concern as his body was saying otherwise, by pressing up against her down there causing the girl, to breathe out with each gasp. Along with rubbing up against the boy too feeling her heat going to the point of no return!

'Yes…Yes I'm ready, oh god I'm ready!" she gasp out with each breath as they both nodded and Naruto slowly enter her while quickly kissing her before she could scream out; after separating the kiss and wiping away her tears, waiting for the girl to calm down or; any single for him to continue which he couldn't help but feel horrible for seeing her in pain; then felt her pinch his cheek…Explaining to him it will hurt at first and then told him to continue. Which he nodded and did a steady rhythm with her, so it wouldn't hurt her and saw her moaning and arching her back as they were feeling so amazing with each other.

"Faster Naruto…" she commanded which he followed and increase his speed; causing the girl to rub her back against the ground pushing her up; with grunts of pleasure and moans, Hinata wrap her legs around Naruto and pushed him right onto of her so she can kiss the living daylights out of him; which he was kissing back increasing his thrusting and speed, causing the girl moan and scream out to him, telling him to go faster and harder.

The an idea came to her as she slowly came out of him; getting a confused look from the boy and felt her pushing him to the ground…Catching on what she was doing she already started the act again; by going up and down on him; with her hair falling up and down from the speed she was doing along with grunts of pleasure; "Naruto-kun it feels good…So good!" she announced.

"I feel it too Hinata-chan!" he called back, thrusting up along with her watching her breasts bounce up and down all the while; grabbing them roughly causing the girl to arch her back and head; covering her mouth from screaming feeling the hard pulling from his hands, she was ecstatic with so much pleasure that she couldn't hold it anymore and lean down on the boy; as he then started sucking and kissing her breast, all the while thrusting harder into the girl as they both were reaching their end.

"Naruto-kun, I…I"

"I know…so am I" He wanted to stop, but the grip she had on the boy was telling him that she isn't going to let go any time soon. One last thrust they both finished the job with Hinata collapsing on top of the boy; with him hugging tightly to her. Both; of them feeling that warmth leaving them and Hinata feeling the heat session leaving her along with the feeling of doing it with Naruto.

She was happy is all she can think about was that feeling of being with Naruto; was all she need and glad that she ask him out on this date. "Naruto-kun?" she asked tiredly to the boy; whose red eyes open slightly and look towards the not so shy Hinata.

"Yeah Hinata?" he then blushed from seeing her smiling at him with happiness and lust again as she started rubbing up against him again saying…

"Let's do that again please?" She said with no intention of stopping from what she is doing, giving Naruto her sexy fox smile making the boy smile back with his own fox teeth; grabbing her breast again and doing it again with the girl.

***End of lemon; I hope it turn out okay and very new to this sort of thing...***

Xxx

After couple more hours of making out with each other and deciding that it was getting late; deciding that Hinata's father will probably be worried about her not coming home in time; they decided to head back all the while getting back into their clothes. Saying their good nights to each other after finally arriving to Hinata's house and a very saucy kiss from the girl before he leaves and, finally letting go of each other cause Naruto felt kill intent coming from house and quickly said his good bye and left!

Hinata was giddy as a school girl, blushing and hugging her tail close to herself and went inside the house to her room…To catching HANABI holding the underwear that she secretly bought and the young girl smirk at Hinata teasing her saying. "Are these to impress somebody onee-chan?" she giggle playfully as she was being chased by Hinata; with her screaming out to the little girl with Hiashi shaking his head and covering his head with his pillows;

"Why did I have to have two daughters?" he asked to himself mostly and heard a crash from the room, with the two girls shouting out apologies. Leaving him to groan out in annoyance…"Next time, make sure to have boys!" he grunted out getting annoyed by the sister's antics!

All the while outside with nobody knowing, but Naruto was screaming and running for his life; from Mia Hyuuga firing off Water Dragon jutsu's at the fleeting boy, who was shouting out to the night. "WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!"

"THIS TIME YOU WILL THINK TWICE BEFORE DEFLOWERING MY DAUGHTER!" Mia screamed out; sending out more water dragons at the boy!

"Idiot, Idiot!" caw a crow flying through the night that laugh throughout the nightskies. For tomorrow after Mia calms down; she will be teaching Naruto Uzumaki the Fox summoning!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO; Phew, took me awhile to finish this chapter since I wanted a good history and give good amount of information about the fox summoning contract in this chapter. Along with not making it sound like this summon animals is strong, so if you have any question you want to ask about the summon. I will answer best I can : D For now, alot of comments/review time lol.**

**Naruhinafan: Don't worry, Hinata isnt pregnent though I am glad you enjoy the chapter : ) And yup XD You will see just how mad she is lol.**

**Deathmvp:: Glad you enjoy the chapter and don't worry I fix the placement for the warning XD Lol, she is really slow on the updates but will eventully figure things out. Yeah I'm quite please with Ino light sparring match as well.**

**Stargategod: Phew you posted alot of comments o_o don't think I will be able to respond to all of them...But will say this, Sakura did not use Shadow clones; she used the academy clone jutsu or "Bushin jutsu" which is just a clone jutsu that isn't solid and is only use for distractions. For why she was able to fight the sound nins is you forget that she got the element of surprised on them; which led her to able to fight back during their confusion...Not to sound rude or antyhing lol, but you need to think this through more carefully ^_^; Atleast with the element of surprise portion of course XD But glad you enjoy the chapters : )**

**Already planing ahead for the announcement for Sasuke along with Jiraiya helping Naruto out with the five prong seal, so don't worry ^_^**

**Emilbootanimefreak: Glad you enjoy reading the chapters and thanks, wasn't sure how well the limes/lemon will do since I never really writing them before in my entire life ^_^; I'm not sure who to pair Sakura up with, since I can't really think anyone who will go well with her...So besides Naruto (Which everyone decides on that that is a Sakura Naruto fan) I can't really think of anyone, have any suggestion that you may think will do good? Also your welcome, I too am a bit tired of Sakura bashing, I mean sure she is kinda...Useless in the anime and manga, but thats the thing. Kishimoto isn't really putting much good use to all of his characters. Only to the ones I believe are his favorites which of now is Sasuke lately, along with slight Naruto here and there. To me I think he only prefers Sasuke right now...But yeah Sakura is out of the bashing and going to make her a good strong ninja that she is in the games XD Oh glad you enjoy Mia's little "Talk" with Haku lol. And don't worry Sasugay will suffer!**

**Darkassasian: Glad you enjoy the chapter and the speech with Hinata : ) I really worked hard on that speech and figure it will be something she will say; or atleast the one of the girls will say to the boy : ) Lol glad you had a kick out of Mia's embarrasement of explaining "the talk" to Haku lol. Hope you keep reading : D**

**the philosipher: Glad you enjoy the chapter and Yup; The summoning contract will be explain in this chapter, but if there's any questions you want to asked abuot the summon. You can Pm me your questions okay : D**

**Crossoverpairinglover: I'm sure yours werent that terrible to be honest I would think they will do better than mine, considering I never written them lol.**

**That goes for anyone else who is curious about the summon contract as well ^_^ So without further adiu, lets get this story a rolling!**

**...**

**Chapter 17: TenTen's rage! Jiraiya the Toad sage and the Fox summoning contract!**

"Haaa!" screamed TenTen as she was throwing all different kinds of Kunais; swords, axes and daggers at her fellow teammates in a fit of rages; as they try desperately to dodge the furry that is TenTen. "How the hell did this happen and HOW dare he do this to me, I mean sure he saved my life, but did I ask him too! NO!" she kept shouting, now throwing Kunai bombs and wrecking balls to the evading Neji, who we all know was using this opportunity to used TenTen's rage as a training session.

By flipping and twisting his body in different ways, in order to dodge the multiple weapons that were being thrown at the two boys. "Rotation" Neji shouted by spinning in place, covering himself in a huge chakra dome that covered his entire body as it was very thick with Chakra; deflecting the multiple attacks! After stopping and seeing the girl bending down on her knees, panting and breathing heavily from exerting so much energy into her rage.

Why TenTen was mad? Well Neji wouldn't say it out loud, but TenTen's new look actually suits her quite well; especially with those white fox ears and tail. Along with her brown chocolate eyes turning the red eyes of Naruto and the other girls…But what makes her a bit different than the girls? She actually haves six whisker marks on her cheeks that were really becoming thing again. Earlier they were thick during TenTen's rage and fit for how; she never told Naruto to give her any permission for giving her the fox features, along with changing her Chakra just like the others.

Lowering his arms to his sides and letting out a calm breath; he open his eyes and look towards his female partner. Who quickly threw a Kunai at the ground and collapsing to her hands and knees, with both ears lying flat against her head, along with her tail wagging left to right on the dirt. Her pink Chinese vest, were covered with her sweat. "TenTen I suggest we take a break, your low on Chakra and I believe that Lee will be un-able to move from his…Predicament?" He informed the girl, who looked up in frustration but then showed an apologetic face towards the green spandex boy, who's arms were cross on his chest; his sleeves arms were pin up against the tree upside down mind you; along with his legs hanging forward down to his shoulder.

"Do not worry TenTen! Your passion and fire of youth were exploding so much, that I was unable to even counter attack your quick speed and accuracy! This will be good for my durability training for when I'm up against my opponent in the Chuunin exams!" bellowed Lee; making both Neji and TenTen to sweat drop at the boy, always treating everything and every situation as a training excuse…She have to say though, you have to be impress with the boy's spirit and determination for taking any kind of situation to his advantage! Letting out a calm breath and resting a hand on her chest, she closed both eyes and nodded.

"_Neji is right…so what if I have fox ears and tail…I'm still me! WHO am I kidding I can't even hide these frigging ears or tail with normal transformation…If I see Naruto, it will be too soon!" _She said to herself; getting up from the ground and dusting herself off. "Your right Neji… I should take a break…sigh. I need to get a bath before I start stinking up the place" She said half defeated in her voice. Leaving the training grounds they were using at the same time being watch by the two boys.

"Lee do you want me to get Gai-sensei to get you out of the tree, before all the blood rushes to your head?" The hyuuga prodigy asked, seeing that Lee was starting to teeter in dizziness. Which the boy nodded vigorously at the idea of getting their sensei...

"Hai that would be truly helpful Neji…I can't feel my face for some reason?" Lee announced, seeing everything turning red from his perspective view, seeing the panic face on Neji's face right before he left to find Gai-sensei to assist him…While Lee was trying everything in his strength to break free from the Kunai's that pinned him to the tree, only for his legs to go up and down in the air. "If I can't handle being upside down for thirty minutes, then I will run around the entire village on my hands!"

Xxx

Tenten who was taking her walk back to the village slowly and un-detecting considering she doesn't want to be seen walking around with her embarrassing situation…Sure Hinata and them feel comfortable walking around with their own fox features; but not TenTen…She finds them to be quite annoying from time to time, especially when they get brushed up against something that will cause TenTen to let out a sharp in-hale gasp from the sensitive fur that she just got recently; sure she was a little confused of how the hell they even got there, only to find out the reason and cause…_"Neji and Lee explained to me that Naruto was the one who saved me…Right before that suna ninja put her giant Fan underneath my spinal cord which would've killed me…But? A Chakra in-fused limb catching me right before the strike seems really far-fetch in my opinion. On the other hand"_ She thought to herself, while moving a palm hand to her left; to emphasize her thoughts. "_Naruto has been known from what I have heard…To be quite un-predictable when battling up against him."_ She finished her thought and stop to a nearby lake.

She then took a glance at her reflection of the lake, seeing how the skies were cover with couple of white clouds that were covering the sun rays, allowing a blanket of shadows to roam a cross the village. She just leered at herself with a very hard glare. Seeing how her white fur tail was thrashing a bit to respond towards her anger, while her white ears laid against her head. She then gritted her teeth to see any other changes have been made to her; to find out that her K-9 teeth were more, sharper and profound than her other teeth. Boy she remember waking up the one day tasting blood in her mouth; all the while constantly spitting out a few spats of them because of; her mouth trying to adjust to the new feeling…Deep down though, she had to symphonize with the others on this tidbit…Must've been quite annoying to see blood coming out from your mouth…Only to realize that it was from your teeth. The next feature that she is really angry about were, the whisker marks on her cheeks. She almost brought wrath of hell to the villagers for calling her kawaii, or pinching her on the cheeks; or how adorable she was.

Which led up to letting out almost all her frustration on her teammates…Sure it was a bad idea to do; but Neji and Lee insisted that her rage will calm down after letting off some steam, all the benefit that they will get training done a lot faster too. But no…Her main focus of her rage is none other than the orange knuckled headed Ninja!

Finally arriving to the village and walking down the streets, she was starting to regret of doing this from the beginning, what made it worse though? Her house is on the other side of the bridge where Ichiraku's ramen stand was and since she was already low on Chakra…She won't be able to jump from roof top to roof tops.

Leering her eyes and getting annoyed by the multiple stares and words of cute that were being directed towards her was really getting to her patience…Not even her red eyes were scaring the villagers and by standers at all. _"Well consider that four other ninja's have the same looks, I would be used to it by now as well…OOOH! If I get my hands on Naruto he is so going to…to…I don't know what! But it's definitely won't be pleasant for him!"_ She thought to herself with anger and actually growling out her frustration as she nears Ichiraku.

Her ears then twitch from hearing somebody calling out in the ramen stand and caused her to turn her head in that direction. To see who it was coming out from the restaurant, to find that it was a ninja wearing an orange jacket; his left arm lifting the flags that went with the restaurant as he shouted out. "Thanks again for the Ramen! It was the best ever!" His smiling face announced out and turn around to exit only to stop to see TenTen standing there…Which few three blinks later he realize that SHE too haves fox features…_"Actually calm down Naruto…You kinda figured this would happen…Considering you made an arm out of your own chakra…OH boy I hope TenTen will take it easy like the others have…"_ He thought to himself as he was just being stared down by the weapons girl, who he was staring back with blinking red eyes and chuckle out to the girl.

"So um…I see that you" He never got to finish his sentence, as his face went from calm to shock as a Kunai wiz by his cheeks and landed on the wooden frame next to him; slowly and flinching his head to where the kunai was, he could litterly hear the creaking of his next like clock gear; then his eyes widen into saucers seeing that the sharp Kunai TenTen threw had slight blood…His blood; he then whip his head back to the girl and paled even harder from the over shadow of her eyes, with a gleaming look of death in them all the while raising a Kunai up to in front of her face…Gulping Naruto was sweating bullets along with his ears lying flat against his head in fear, along with his tail drooping low to the ground.

Waving his hands left and right in panic he spoke up with a squeaky voice. "TenTen what-what-what is wrong!" He then ducked from another Kunai flying towards him only this time hitting on the wooden railing above him! Looking up from diving to the dirt road he paled from the look that TenTen is now wearing and that is…Doom.

"You are going to die Naruto…FOR GIVING ME THESE FOX FEATURES!" she bellowed out with rage as wave of kunai's went flying towards the down boy; who scream out a girly scream and replaced himself with a log so it could take the beating of the kunai's. TenTen then whip her head towards the fleeting Naruto that was now jumping from roof top of each building. "GET BACK HERE NARUTO!"

She screamed out, only to make the boy increase his speed even more; then regretting of looking back to see fire surrounding the girl to show how angry she is, to making Naruto scream even more and ran for his life! _"If I knew any better! I say TenTen did not take the features so well! I don't wanna die at a young age!"_ He screamed in his head; cartwheeling out of the way of some butcher knives that were thrown at him, some wrecking ball; exploding Kunai's which sent him to another direction, everything but the Kitchen sink! _"Damn how many weapons dose this girl have!" _he thought to himself while taking a quick peak over his shoulder and; paled from the onslaught of Demon wind shruikens that were now flying towards him, only to miss him completely as he jump down between an opening from two buildings; which he heard the clangs of the weapons sticking to a wall.

After couple hours of running and screaming later, Naruto was surely that TenTen will never find him now, after transforming into part of the wall; along with making sure to have his self, covered in a tarp blanket that would hide his fox ears and tail. Since normal transformation won't hide said fox ears on the account; after getting some new information from Sho, Mia's Anbu partner explaining to him that the Beast absorption jutsu; will not conceal his fox features for when doing transformation or henge jutsu.

He then un-did the jutsu and pull the blanket covering over his head; checking out if TenTen was nearby or anywhere close to him. Smiling to himself and being proud that he still got his stealth down, he drop the tarp and started to head out; only for his arms to quickly get pull back on the wall with a loud thud! Looking to see what happen, his entire face went white as he saw that a KUNAI! Was attached to his arm sleeves! Before he could move his right arm another thud was heard; then another was heard near his two legs.

"Oh Shit she found me!" He screamed out, seeing that TenTen landed couple feet away from him with grace and a sick grin plastered on her face; as she just brought out another Kunai that made Naruto eyes pop out. "Where the hell do you get all these weapons from!" he shouted out as he just see TenTen chuckling very dark to the boy, making him gulp and trying his best to pull himself out of the Kunais! Hell if he rips his clothes, it's better than getting mauled by a girl that can bring out random weapons along with her tail wagging harshly.

"I finally caught you…And to think you give Jonin and Chuunin a hard time from running all around; but I guess a mere Genin is able to catch up with you. A female at that matter…" She said throwing a kunai below his feet making the boy grimace at the thought of what she said.

_"You're not too far off TenTen…Seems like any girl in our group dose find me a lot…"_ He thought to himself while gulping; seeing that the girl is not going to stop her advances…If you can call them that any way? Then he notice that she stop a couple paces away from him and; got a good look over the new fox features and; was really surprise to see her have white fur fox ears and tails? Which strikes him odd since the girl's hair color is brown? Then he thought it over with the other colors of the girls…Purple for Hinata, since of her hair color. Haku was light blue…Meaning probably for her Ice jutsu? Ino was definitely Yellow for her hair…Kin's were grey…He just shook his head, not understanding any of this…He knows his color fox features were the right one…Orange since of the nine tailed fox being._ "Gaah stop Naruto! Pay attention to the demonic weapon girl that is probably going to kill you and skin you alive!" _He thought to himself seeing how TenTen was twirling the Kunai in her hand.

"Alright Naruto…I want answers and I want them now!" She said with a growl at the end; tightly gripping the kunai to her hand. "Why did you give me these fox features!" she yelled out to the boy; causing him to flinch under her harsh tone. Sweating he went to reply for the girl.

"I, I, I don't know how you got them TenTen! It wasn't my intension to…" He never got to finish his sentence, as the Kunai she was holding in her hand was thrown near the ground below between his legs; causing the boy to shake in fear knowing now what she is going to do.

"Wrong answer Naruto strike one!" she shouted; grabbing another Kunai from seemingly from nowhere; making the boy gritted his teeth in panic along with sweating. "Do you find this funny! To making me suffer with everyone not looking at me seriously! Are you trying to embarrassed me in front of million people huh!" She shouted as she was now flipping the Kunai up and down, seeing that the boy was panicking badly along with thrashing about…

"Please you got to understand TenTen! I didn't want this to happen to you honest!" Then another Kunai was thrown at him again; this time rising up a bit higher. HE was now whimpering praying to kami that nothing will happen to him; especially if the girls knew what happen to him they might go on a rampage and kill the weapon master in front of him!

"Strike Two Naruto, better start telling the truth before this BUTCHER knife and you get acquainted!" Yelled TenTen! Pulling out a very large Knife from her scroll which Naruto's face turned entirely purple at the size of the weapon including of what would happen if she were to throw it. Well…When in doubt, beg for mercy!

"Please have mercy TenTen! I didn't mean it honest! I was really worried and saw that Temari…" He then saw that TenTen wasn't listening to his mercy speech and started approaching him while sharpening the butcher knife with a Kunai, causing him to speed up his talking and stuttering. "FOR KAMI SAKE TENTEN SHE WAS GOING TO KILL YOU, I HAD TO DO SOMETHING BEFORE THAT COULD HAPPEN!" nothing she was still approaching him with the butcher knife scraping across the kunai. "PLEASE TENTEN HAVE MERCY I'LL DO ANYTHING PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Screamed Naruto as he was now whimpering like a dog now; clenching his teeth and closing his eyes feeling that TenTen was now getting closer and knew that it was all over for him; she is going to tear him to shreds! He was waiting and waiting…But nothing came, so being brave he slightly open up one eye and blink both of them open. See that TenTen was now standing right in front of him, crossing her arms over her chest. Tapping her slipper foot at the boy; as if she was considering his offer of doing anything for her

"You will do anything I'll ask?" She pondered wanting to make sure she got this information right; which she saw the boy let out a calm breath and nodded his head with a panic smile. She then started rubbing under her chin; shifting her eyes left and right thinking this through.

"Uh-huh! Anything you want TenTen anything you name it and I'll try my best to do everything I can…I" he paused regretting the next sentence he was going to say. "I promise on my ninja word!" He announced and paled from what he just said, he couldn't believe that he put his ninja word on the line; who knows what the teenager girl will do to him! For crying out loud, she is a year older than Naruto that he does know and worried what would happen if this fox heat will get to the girl?

Seeing a sick grin forming on her lips and a sly smile; she lifted the kunai near his chin causing the boy to gulp a bit; as she pushed his face up gently to look at hers. "Alright Naruto…Tomorrow at 5am in the morning; you are going to help me practice with my weapons along with you being my target practice. Then after that you're going to spend the rest of the day; spending your money on lunch and dinner along with shopping and buying me new weapon scrolls understand?" She said with a sing song voice; that wasn't very sweet to the boy's ears. Which he grin and nodded weakly to the girl who move the kunai away and started walking away with a happy smile along with twirling the Kunai in her hand.

"Alright then, see ya tomorrow Naruto-_kun"_ She giggled at the end; which the kun part was said with dread and he knew he was going to regret every moment with the girl tomorrow. Especially his Gama wallet will be totally empty for whatever she haves plans…Struggling a bit he realize he was still stuck in place and looked towards where TenTen was to see that she was already gone!

"Wait TenTen you forgotten to release me! Come on I got some training to do with Mia-sensei! Tenten, TENTEN!" He shouted out through the village as he tries desperately to break free.

Xxx

Few hours has gone by after finally struggling to break free and meet up with Mia; only to find out that she wasn't at the meeting placed that was in front of the hospital. She explained to Naruto that Ino and Haku accidently injured themselves by making contact with Jutsu's…Course she blames herself for that accident since Haku still had those Chakra weights on, along with Ino losing slight control over her Palm current jutsu.

He made a silent memento that to make sure none of his jutsu back fires on him and that to follow all directions that the scroll's give you or pay the consequences! He met up with Kakashi at the hospital who was checking in on Sasuke; so he figure to ask him to help him train with the Uzumaki scroll; figuring that he will be all up for it and proud to get permission by the boy.

Naruto haves put two and two together of why Kakashi was proud of him for finding a Uzumaki technique…Because his sensei was none other than his father! Sure Naruto was thinking of being upset with the sensei but then drop it. _"That and it wouldn't be fair for Kakashi-sensei any way, since he was probably told to wait till I was ready to learn about them…"_ were Naruto thoughts.

Though Kakashi was very happy that Naruto wanted him to teach him his family techniques…But sadly said that he needed to train Sasuke along with putting some discipline on the boy, for what he did in the Chuunin exams. Which Naruto had smile at this information and ask if he could teach him; will he be able to help with the jutsu? The response he got from the silver hair ninja was a blink of the eye and looking up in thought.

"You know Naruto now that you asked, I think it will benefit for you to learn more about Chakra control and; having Mia-sensei teaching you the Uzumaki scroll. Since she is more water based than I am" were his Sensei wise words and took them into heart content…Until he realize who was going to help him with his Chakra control was none other than the Tokubetsu Jonin…Ebisu! The closet pervert ninja that he met when he first encounter him with Konoharmaru and the third Hokage when he was asked to re-take his photo…Which he did just to get some respect now, that he is taking things a little bit more seriously. Of course only when he feels like it…

After the brief introduction of how Ebisu could help Naruto with his chakra control; he had to admit on the inside that; Haku was more better in that department then this guy…Boy was he wrong though after Ebisu challenge him to run all over the village in attempt for him to prove that he will benefit and keep up with the boy's stamina!

Hell he did just that and caught Naruto ten out of ten was the challenge. He was really impress, tired, but impress and that made Ebisu move his glasses up his nose saying that he will now train him of how to better his control.

Xxx

"I see, so you do understand about Chakra control?" Ebisu asked with his hands on his hips, smiling at the blonde boy/demon. Which the boy nodded with a smile that was very contagious and understand why Konoharmaru looks up to the ninja now…

"Yup that's correct, Mia-sensei, Haku-chan, Ino-chan, Hinata-chan; Kin and even Sakura all came together yesterday helping me improve my chakra control and learn the basics of it more!" He said with pride in his voice; sure their location to learn chakra control was the Hot springs…Which he thought the man just wanted to peep on woman on the other side, but then he explain to Naruto that the hot waters will give him a reason to have him learn the water walking better and give him a reason to stay above water at all cost!

_"I have to say…He isn't half bad, sure he couldn't get the water walking down right away…Just like Mia and Kakashi informed me…Something must be interfering with his control but what?"_ He ponder, sure the boy has the flow of chakra right and the amount he is using after getting a more advance detail that he was exerting way to much chakra to his entire body. Thus helping the boy out even better with the control of chakra!

"Tell me Naruto?" He asked crouching down a bit to eye level with the boy. Seriousness behind his glasses… "Earlier you said it felt like, your chakra was being burned out right?" The respond he got was a nod from the boy. He then put his hand under his chin trying to think this through.

Naruto had to admit, even though the man gives him that glare like the villagers over the past couple weeks, he has told Naruto time from time that he is very impress by his stamina and ability to never giving up on things…Hell if today was anything, he could've sworn that Ebisu smiled throughout the entire chase he gave with him and knew that there were points where Ebisu almost ran past Naruto; only to find his chakra signature.

After asking the Chakra sensei about where Mia was; the man nodded and move his glasses up after getting done with the chase, informing Naruto that she was getting a surprise for the boy; that could benefit for him when he is ever in trouble or dire situation.

Before Ebisu could conclude his suspicion to the boy of why his chakra was burning; the two of them looked to their left and saw a man with long spikey white hair; sitting cross legs giggling like a pervert. "Oh the leaf haves such defining people here as always!" He giggled out perversely to the two which Ebisu didn't like this one bit and charge after the man.

"I say what you are doing is very un-acceptable!" shouted the Jonin; which the old man turn his head at the ninja; while giving a secret smirk to Naruto which the boy blinked and let out a sigh; counting down with his fingers down to one…Knowing that wink means the man was going to get a beat down. "In three…two…one" Naruto counted by closing each finger; then pointed absently to the air of which Ebisu was flying up and came slamming down hard into the concrete with only his body and legs showing.

The old man was now standing up from his position clasping each hand up and down from any dust. "Well, since that annoyance is out of the way and alerted the beautiful babes on the other side. I'll have to just do research somewhere else…Hmm maybe the hyuuga secret baths?" He thought to himself earning some nosebleed on his nose, which Naruto's ears twitch not liking this one bit, that and Hinata lives at the hyuuga compound!

"Hey you old perverted geezer you better not go there!" Naruto shouted with his fist pump in front; of the red open vest ninja. Who looked down at the boy with slight interest along with smirking to himself; for finally finding his designated target and future pupil!

"Oh and why not squirt?" He then quickly knelt down with a very odd and creepy look to his face that screams pervert all over. "I heard that female Hyuuga's have a very well define bodies and curves, that could rival even the greatest of all female kunoichi's!" he said with each baking breath that came out from his mouth; along with curving his hands to get his point through. "I even heard rumors that they blossom early too because of their rigid training and huge amount of chakra control that it all cent" He never got to finished his sentence as all he saw; was a sudden blue swirling energy that landed right on his stomach; with a very ticked off Mia that had her blue eyes glaring with her byakkugan on and shouting out.

"PERVERTED OLD SAGE!" she shouted along with releasing the ball of energy that blasted Jiraiya hard with a powerful gush of water that sent the old man spiraling into the bamboo gate; that even Naruto had to cover himself from the powerful winds that this technique released along with Jiraiya falling down onto the concrete holding his stomach and muttering under his breath.

"Nice…to see you again…Mia…ouch…" He wheezed out while trying to recover from the powerful blow he got. Mia, who was breathing hard and sweating, turned off her byakkugan and let out a calming breath. Opening her eyes half way glaring at the rising old man who was using the bamboo gate as support…

"Jiraiya what are you doing here…Besides your usual antics" Mia sneered at the old man; seeing how he was dusting himself off acting like her jutsu did nothing to the man and she wouldn't be surprised either; since that particular jutsu is very weak and un-finished. Naruto who the two adults were ignoring was blinking his eyes in amazement! He never seen Mia-sensei do a technique like that before and almost looked similar to his Bubble bomb jutsu! Hell it was practically is like the Bubble bomb jutsu but stronger and have what felt like wind affinity behind it as well!

_"Wow is Mia-sensei trying to make her own version of the bubble bomb jutsu! That is so cool I am inspiring an Anbu to base her jutsu from one of my own!"_ He thought proudly and glad he made the right choice to have Mia read the scroll. _"Wait a minute! Did she just say Jiraiya!"_

"Any way I was around Konoha and figure; have a visit to the hottest place ever!" Jiraiya announced with two thumbs up and a perverted grin ever in front of the Hyuuga sensei, whose eye brow was twitching profusely and showed annoyance in her expression.

"First of all…That was a terrible pun and second of all; You are to stay away from the Hyuuga bath house at all cost, remember what happen last time? You couldn't activate your chakra systems properly and had to stay bed ridden for weeks!" She shouted, causing the man to only get an even more of a nose bleed; realizing the plan behind his endeavors of actually seeing the hospital nurse and face palm her forehead. "Oh why I didn't see that!"

Jiraiya was now just smirking and started patting the girl's shoulders along with a chuckle. "Heh, that's to show you Mia that you haven't learn everything about me yet" He explained while walking past the hyuuga and towards the boy, who was glaring at him coldly which Jiraiya harden his own glare back to the boy. He remember visiting Lord Hokage/Sensei this morning about any news of Naruto, boy he wasn't expecting the Hokage to be so…Un-professional and explained to the man everything that happen between him and Naruto Uzumaki, along with his family heritage and who his parents were.

_"I guess Sensei added me to the equations as well for the story; he probably mention about Tsunade as well…This might be a little tough to get the boy to train under my tutelage, since he is very attach to Kakashi and Mia"_

"Listen here pervy sage! I think it will save the trouble if we don't talk about my family until you gain respect from me understand? So don't expect me to bow down or; acknowledge your expertise!" Naruto exclaim with his accused finger pointing at the angered toad sage; while Mia looked down in thoughtfulness hearing what transpire in the Hokage tower. Seeing how the two weren't getting along right away could spell trouble, until Naruto had slight tears going down his face shocking both her and Jiraiya.

"I mean for kami sake…Pervy sage you could've come and check up on me and keep me safe! At least to see if your grandchild was alive and well!" Naruto started screaming at the old man; along with telling him how the villagers were treating him, how disrespectful they were to his parents, or how badly they treated him along with telling him stories of how they said he killed his parents; or how he made them suffer for being born.

He was in tears and all Mia could do was to kneel down and hug the boy close to her; trying to calm him down and comforting him back to his normal self. _"Damn sensei…Why didn't you tell me all this when I was sending those messenger birds! You told me that Naruto was doing fine…Yeah I can see how perfectly well of how he was treated and, sorry but I am a shame sensei! At least Kakashi and Mia had the gull to take care of the boy while I was absent…sigh"_

After some time of getting him to calm down, along with the boy apologizing to Mia for seeing him like that only made the woman chuckle and explain that it was alright. Along with Jiraiya who was also trying to find a way to ease the boy only to get a bit shun by him; boy this wasn't going as plan.

Little later he decided to follow both Sensei and Naruto down to a nearby lake; saying that he will be observing how Mia will be teaching Naruto; which Naruto was a bit passive about the perverted sage watching, since he might be checking on Mia's body more than his training…But was surprise that he didn't pay any mind to Mia at all, or even ogling over her anbu like outfit. _"Have they too met each other at one point? Wow…I'm really surprised how many people Mia sensei knows"_ He thought to himself only to fall straight in the lake waters, along with Mia sighing and lowering her head.

"Naruto what seems to be the problem?" She yelled out to the boy, glancing at Jiraiya time from time, seeing his hand under his chin was indicating that he was about to solve the little solution. Then turn her attention back to the boy who was walking up to the shore.

"I don't know Mia-sensei…Ebisu-sensei was going to explain it to me, before Pervy sage threw him into the air and slammed his head into the pavement!" He accusingly pointed at the sage who mockingly point at himself, then sheepishly grin at the two glaring ninja's in front of him while paling.

"_If what Kakashi told is true, that Naruto has learn some of the Uzumaki jutsu, then I am in deep shit…Especially with Mia being here and using her own array of jutsu as well…Putting them together it's like fighting a sage level." _He mentally thought along with knowing that he could easily take out Naruto at his current level; but with Mia's defense and offensive jutsu's, with Naruto's own. These two could actually deal some major harm on his body. Though he was pondering why Naruto isn't on Mia's team?

Hell both of them know the Shadow clone jutsu and with Mia's water affinity and her one Ice jutsu; along with Naruto's stamina and Wind affinity, she could easily make Naruto one of the strongest shinobi's out there! Well…Maybe not the strongest since one sensei can only teach so much to their students. Hearing the boy scream again from falling into the water and having a fit over the lack of control, brought a light bulb to Jiraiya's head!

Walking up next to Mia and looking at the boy he raised his hand in a come here motion and shouted. "Come here Naruto, I think I know what the problem is!" Which both Mia and Naruto gave a question gaze at the man…So walking back to shore and standing in front of the two ninja's; waiting to see what was it that the pervy sage found.

"Mia can you use your byakkugan and check Naruto's chakra levels for me?" Jiraiya asked, kneeling down in front of the boy. Calculating the cause for the boys disrupt of chakra flow; he knew it wasn't from the fox features that is for certain, since Mia was informed by Haku that it felt like there were more chakra flowing through her body and the fact, that Naruto's chakra was an orange red color during the Chuunin exams. Leading to Jiraiya to think that all the girls plus; Naruto must've gotten a huge chakra boost from said fox ears and tail...

Mia activating her Byakkugan to check over the boy's chakra coils, lower one eye half way along with pursing her lips to the side in confusion…"That's weird, Naruto your chakra is all concentrated to your stomach, while there little flows going through out your entire body?" She announced. Making Naruto to widen his eyes and look quickly at Jiraiya in confusion then widen his eyes.

_"This will make you respect me boy! Forbidden art: Five prong seal!"_

"That's right! I almost forgotten that snake pedophile used some weird jutsu and slammed his fingers into my stomach!" The response he got from both ninja's was a shock and a growl from Jiraiya; exactly knowing who this snake was and couldn't help but chuckle at the name.

_"Well I guess being called Pervy sage is better than pedophile…But now I understand what is wrong with the boy's control."_

"Naruto I need you to lift up your shirt; I believe that seal of his is what disrupting your chakra flow. So it won't take that long." He informed the boy who smiled at the sage. Taking back what he thought of the pervert since he knew how to take care of the seal, only to pale when he saw that Mia was looking away with her eyes close of that of future pain was about to come and boy did it come!

"Secret art: five prong seal release!" Jiraiya shouted and slammed all five fingers onto Naruto right where the seal was, but was shock to see that the fourth's seal was nowhere in sight; except a small glint of ink left. Watching the boy go flying and rolling on the gravel of the lake side. Jiraiya then stood up; all the same time smiling to himself and turn to Mia's panic face and glared at the man.

"You know you've could've done it a lot softer…"

"Meh the boy need to learn some respect for me" He retorted back while chuckling at the cussing and fowled languages that followed after the temper; shrugging his shoulders and rolling his neck a bit to crack it. He then smiled towards Mia with his grin and thumbs up to the confused woman. "Seems like Naruto used the Beast absorption Jutsu I presume?" He asked with a little happy tone to his voice; which Mia couldn't help but nod with a smirk.

She knew why Jiraiya was happy and that Naruto is absorbing the nine-tailed fox, even though she did give her thoughts to the man saying that she is worried about Naruto psyche being destroyed from the powerful chakra that was flowing through him; only to get brushed off and puff out her cheeks in annoyance seeing that Jiraiya ran to the other side of the lake, giggling like a pervert as she can see some woman playing in the lake…"Perverted sage" both her and Naruto said at the same time; after the boy walked up next to the woman rubbing his stomach wincing in pain.

Xxx

From there on Mia trained Naruto everything he knew of how to battle on water; by practicing with him and teaching him how to skate across the water like her; which Naruto couldn't help but be impress by her teachings along with being nervous if she was still mad at what he and Haku did? Which; she explained that it was in the past and, forgave the two for what they did. I mean what teenagers wouldn't try and do that kind of act for caring each other for a long time; along with the fact that their ninja's in terms makes their life span very short.

Though Naruto did asked how Mia and Jiraiya met only to regret asking; after hearing that Mia was sixteen years old at the time and; spotted Jiraiya writing one of his newest icha, icha books…That and it was summer time which she was in a very bad mood along with feeling jealous that, this man made up some of the woman's body only to telling him that she is better than any of those woman…Then the next question Naruto asked is why she did it and got the response of…

"Umm…Let's just say I was in a certain mood at the time?" She said with a blush on her face, with Jiraiya laughing his ass off, shouting out to the two of them saying that Mia was trying everything to show that she had a better body than anyone; only to learn that he never did wrote Mia in his books and never will. Which made Naruto smile a bit and actually thought; that pervy sage will actually write about a sixteen year old in his book or at least an adult version of the woman.

Training was a great success with three hours of water walking and practice battling; Mia was very impress with Naruto's improvements along with finally fixing his chakra problem, which now have the three of them eating a good lunch on the shore with Mia news announcement.

"Alright Naruto; after facing me long enough for three hours in battle along with Water walking…I say that you are ready for my surprise gift!" She beamed at the boy seeing his face lighting up, along with Jiraiya putting his hands under his chin with curiosity.

"What is it! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Naruto asked bouncing up and down watching the woman smiled at him with her fox like grin and closed eyes; then saw her reaching out for her bag and rummaging through the sack looking for something.

"Ah, Naruto you better pay attention cause, this is definitely a big surprise!" Jiraiya hinted by winking at the boy; which made the boy eager even more than before while Jiraiya was chuckling on the inside…_"Heh, Mia might be giving Naruto her water dragon jutsu scroll. Or one of her many wind style jutsu; that is so cute. Well, my surprise will be better than some…" _Before he could finish his thoughts; Mia suddenly pulled out a small size scroll and slammed it down on the ground with a proud smile.

"My Fox summoning contract!" she announced causing Jiraiya to choke on his sandwich while; Naruto yelled out in excitement.

"NO WAY! Really Mia sensei! You honestly going to teach me how to summon foxes…Wait why fox?" He quickly asked all the while Jiraiya was trying to calm down his coughing fits, for Mia to smirk even wider at the boy and un-scrolling the scroll; showing a lot of old Hyuuga signatures written on it. Along with the newest ink being her signature, the boy's eyes were gleaming with excitement and couldn't believe how many Hyuuga's names were on the scroll.

"This scroll Naruto once belong to the many hyuuga's in the past. For generation upon generation, Hyuuga's used to call the aid of foxes for you see, back then the byakkugan if used wrong or; for a long period of time will cause the hyuuga to lose their eye sight. From being blinded by a powerful flash or being born blind" She informed the two who were now sitting down engross with the story and; couldn't feel proud that she even got the Toad sage to actually sit down. "I was told by my mother that back then; before the division of main and branch families…There were rare occasion that some of the hyuuga's were born blind and couldn't see anything except for the use of byakkugan…Even then the use of byakkugan to a blind hyuuga is very dangerous and thus; went through hard times adapting with the ones that weren't blind and had to be handicap by using a walking cane to find their way"

She explained while remembering every single detail that her mother told her, for when she was child the doctors explain to her mom that she could be born blind thus the difference in eye color. Naruto raising his hand up like a student in class made Mia nod at his direction.

"So wait? Because of your eyes being blue, they were considered an illness for the hyuuga's of telling them, that they may be blind sighted?" He asked the sensei who nodded with a sad look in her eyes. That even made Jiraiya looked down in thought. He too have met Hyuuga's that had different eye colors once and were branded to be blind sighted by the main branch and half branch of the family; but it was very rare to see a different eye color for Hyuuga's since their natural pale eyes. Mia eyes were blue yes, but they still kept the paleness to indicate that she is in-fact a hyuuga. Though he remember how impossible it was to approach a blind hyuuga, because he believes in the fact that if one's sight is missing then that means the rest of their senses are increased more, to make up for that lost cause.

Though he had to chuckle a little perversely since back then; some of those female hyuuga's were big fans of his work…Though now they are the same age as him and lost their will to step outside because of being blind…_"Which I should visit them some time and catch up with them…That and see how they are doing and if they have any grandkids…"_ He said to himself; while chuckling perversely. Hoping those grandchildren will be very sexy and hot.

"Now before Jiraiya interrupts with his…Ill intention of his own icha world…During the time; one of the hyuuga's who is also an elder right now…Found and befriended a fox creature out in the forest the one day; injured and hurt with no where to go to survive, it was a beautiful blue fox that was out of the norm and spoke to the Hyuuga elder…Pleading for her to finish it off" This caused Naruto to gasp at this, wondering if the elder really did killed the fox? Only, to be surprised from the next part of the story...

"She couldn't as she told the fox that she was blind…She could feel the fox but; announced to the creature that she won't take a life away for there are chances; of it surviving." She paused briefly to take a sip of her tea, with Naruto bouncing a bit with anticipation!

"Come on what happen next? Did she leave it…Please tell me she didn't leave the fox behind!" He asked with desperation in his voice, hoping that the hyuuga elder didn't leave the fox for dead and smiled seeing how Mia was smiling at the boy.

"Nope, she took it home with her and restored it back to health…Ever since then the fox announced to the hyuuga elder that she is a summon animal and; is very grateful for her kindness and explained to her that, she will give permission to her family to sign the fox summoning contract. But only to the blind." She informed which Jiraiya had to smile and nod to Mia, letting her know she can continue with the story along with Naruto looking up at her like this is the best ninja story he ever heard!

"So over the years and generations of Hyuuga's…Foxes haves been aiding the blind hyuuga over decades and decades…Though the number of summoners were depleting each decade since the blind illness was going away for the hyuuga's, as you can see in the scroll" She directed their attention to the summon contract, with years written on it and fewer Hyuuga names were being sign. "The only Hyuuga's who can summon this now used to be my mother…" She said silently which Jiraiya patted her shoulder asking if she was okay, which the woman nodded to him and let out calming breaths. "The next is the Hyuuga elder and then there's me" She informed which then a question came to Naruto's mind?

"Wait Mia sensei…The doctors deemed you were blind right? By false accusation?" which she nodded her head showing a caring smiled to the boy, wondering if he see something wrong in her story. "So…Then how is it that you were allowed to keep the summon contract?" He asked belittled from the information he got from the story.

"Because Naruto; I'm half blind…The disease infected my Byakkugan. Which is like one out of million chances of happening to a hyuuga now." She informed getting wide eyes from both Jiraiya and Naruto, seeing how they were still slightly confused she then continued with her information. "You know our practice battle Naruto?" she asked which he nodded. "Well you saw after the five minute mark how I was wincing in pain? That was the illness kicking in Naruto…If I have my byakkugan on for five minutes I go blind sighted for the entire day…" Which she got gasps from the two men.

"I see now, that is why you always complain to me that your eyes were hurting when you wanted me to stop, your training is that why?" Jiraiya asked remembering the small training sessions he had with the woman, where they will be times that she complained to the sage about her eyes hurting.

"Yes… As you can see Naruto, the fox summoning isn't about brute strength; or powerful jutsu usage…Even though they excel at Jutsu; they succeed in one element at a time or; Taijutsu. The fox summoning contract relies on teamwork and strategy" which; the boy just scratched the side of his cheeks; with his tail wagging slowly. "Don't worry, they are quick to adapt in a situation…There is only one leader Fox though and another downside to the contract; you can only summon one type of fox in battle" she informed the two, which now Naruto haves a serious expression. Knowing that he will have to call a certain type of fox during battle so this way, they won't be re-called back to the summoning realm.

"So Mia sensei…What type of fox can you summon?" He asked seeing her smiled proudly to the boy; she stood up from the made shift blanket on the pebbles and rocks, taking couple steps away from the two. Cutting a bit on her finger to get blood, she started forming some hand signs that were too quick for Naruto to see.

"Summoning Jutsu!" she shouted while slamming her hands down to the ground; where weird writing appeared on the ground and followed by a large puff of smoke covering the entire area of the lake, Naruto shielding himself along with feeling the wind blowing harshly across his fox fur. Once the winds died down and were once more calm, he slowly lower his arms along with blinking his eyes; then move both arms behind him as he stare up at the creature before him!

It was beautiful cerulean blue fur fox; that was standing tall and proud to the realm of humans; with her blue tail wagging softly as small gust of wind were blowing the grass gently; with its blue eyes scanning around the area and smiled at the sight of the lake; then back down to the two men below her. "Ah, Jiraiya of the toad sage, it's been a long time hasn't it?" The mighty fox beamed down, making Naruto point up at the creature along with whipping his head at Jiraiya and the fox. Amazed that it was speaking to them!

"It has Kuchaya, how are you doing I hope everything is alright with the family?" He asked. Seeing a smirk on the fox face and moving her eyes up towards her head; seeing that Mia was standing proud on her head.

Before shrinking down in size along with morphing into a beautiful woman wearing what; looks like to be Mia's outfit. While Mia hopped down next to the mighty fox that is now taken a human form with long blue hair that reaches down to her waist and pale skin…With her eyes being pale, Naruto seeing this widen his eyes. "That's right boy…I am blind. So Mia is this the young one you've told me about?" Kuchaya asked Mia; who nodded and guided her to Naruto and rested the Fox leader hands on the boy's hair, as she was feeling the blonde hair on the boy. "Yes…He is capable of summoning foxes but not quit as of yet…" Which the boy gaze went into confusion, wondering why he couldn't do it right away? Only for the woman to smile brightly with her fox teeth and closed her eyes. Though he was impress how the leader of foxes use the henge jutsu she just did, even though her fox tail and ears was still showing.

"Naruto Uzumaki before you could summon me for privilege of earning the summoning contract rights. You must first learn to fully master the water walking exercise and learn at least two B rank jutsu. Before any of you adjust to my reason; is so this way the boy will have enough Chakra to summon me without passing out on the floor." She informed everyone, while looking directly towards Jiraiya, singling him for the learning of B rank jutsu. Then towards Mia for helping the boy with his Chakra reserves which the two of them nodded as she then stare down at Naruto and hug him close into her D size chest, causing the boy to panic a bit. "I wish you the best of luck Naruto, for we are looking forward to aiding you in battle." She said while letting go of the boy and patting his head which he couldn't help but scratch the back of his neck from the gesture.

Then Mia paled from the way Kuchaya turned around at her with a smirk on her face and made the poor sensei gulp. "Uh oh…Now, now Kuchaya you promise you wouldn't!" before she could finished, the Kitsune was already on top of her; feeling all over the woman's body, before it got any further with the shirt slowly coming off, she reversed summon them back to the fox realm, leaving a nose bleeding Jiraiya and a confused Naruto.

"Um…?" Naruto tried to asked, but was stopped by Jiraiya clearing his throat and patted Naruto's back.

"Well let's just say…Mia's requirement for summoning her was too, well keep her 'heat' in check." He giggled perversely along with seeing Naruto fully turning red in the face; passing out on the ground with Jiraiya looking down at the boy confused and panic; wondering if he knew what he meant by that? "Oh shit…If Kushina; were alive and heard me say that to Naruto, she would skin me alive…ANY WAY! Naruto time for training!" he panicky said to the down boy, who quickly got up from the ground and nod his head, while hoping to not get any mental image of Mia and Kuchaya in his head.

Though he had to worry about tomorrow, for spending the entire half a day with Tenten and lots and lots of Kunai's, including shopping. Though he does wonder if he will be able to get the Summoning contract from the great leader Kitsune?


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO; Hey everyone, this chapter took awhile as I was trying to figure out how the conversation will go with Naruto and the Kyuubi. Which isn't last the time you will see the Kyuubi it will appear again in later chapters, so far In my opinion didn't like how I turn this chapter out to be...Meh I guess I just not into the whole "Lets kill the demon we villagers will honor the fourth" kind of vibe since it has been done so many frigging times! Seriously people, Naruto was shun not getting killed by the villagers...ah well its your stories lol. Reviews and Comments time!**

**Crossoverparinglover: I just don't like the idea of villagers wanting to kill Naruto everytime he sets foot out in the village, the plot and idea behind this is getting rather old quickly and been done in so many ways, version different styles that it gets a bit redundant if you know what I mean. Though, I read the manga from the beginning and through out ( re-reading it from the beginning already on the Sasuke vs Naruto on the Hospital) the manga he has been Shun...Nothing about them wanting him dead...But sigh if the authors think it a good plot then alright I'll accept it lol.**

**Gaiseric: All your answers is in that Pm I sent ya ^_^**

**Darkassasian: glad you enjoy the chase scene between Naruto and TenTen : ) Yeah I picture of that happening as well with the two over all had fun writing Tenten for that chapter and this one, since she is consider a tomboy in the serious along with being serious about her ninja career. I can see her as the type of character who in a way; wants to be respected for who she is and what she does. I also hope you liked the Fox summon history : )**

**Emilbootanimefreak: Hmm I never really thought of it that way 0_o Sakura will be ten times more dangerous if she were to learn the Iron fist style with Tsunades incredible strength she will become a very deadly kunoichi! And the fact that she learns healing jutsu in the future will make her even more deadly since; Iron fist style doesn't conserve Chakra at all! She can easily fix up any damages that were done to her and get back into the fight 0.o And yeah I was thinking of pairing her up with Lee at first, but wanted to get a second opinion about it...Hmm thats a good idea with the Lee Chakra coils problem : ) I'll definitely keep that in mind and as for her parents? They will play a very big role for Sakura herself, since the mother suggested that Naruto was to be remove off team 7 after the chuunin exams, I would say the girl will be distrought about the announcement along with not liking the team (even if it is with Sasuke) being seperated. Till then I am having some ideas of how that will effect Sakura.**

**Naruhinafan::...FUUUUUUUDDGGE! I knew it was something like that argh, that what happens when you haven't watch the anime in a long time. Thank you for informing me Naruhina I will go and fix that mistake once I post this chapter up and yeah hammer-space every cartoon/anime best friend for using a ton load of weapons and items XD**

**AkeOokami: My response is in your Pm box ^_^; Sorry about the burnt rice...**

**Ichihime forever:0_o...o.0...o.o...Umm I really, really don't know how to respond to that. Well umm, if the readers want to actually see Mia and Kuchaya doing it I guess I could write it...But as I said, I'm very new to lime/lemon...Along with the fact I don't want this story to be all about them and only write them when it seems it will fit. To be truthful its up to the readers if they want to see something like that along with Hinata...and yeah...**

**Seeing how the lack of mobs is getting ignored lol along with Kyuubi haven't making an appearence yet. I decided to do just that along with the villagers...Well you'll see...Oh one more question to the readers, okay for someone who is related in a way for example...Tsuande Grandmother is Mito Uzumaki which will make her the granddaughter right? So what is Tsunade to Naruto? Since in a way their related and are relatives will that make Naruto her nephew or cousin or something...? Any way hope you all enjoy and have fun : ) Also there will be three more chapters, the next having Tsunade while the next one; will definitely have Lee and Sakura. While the last one will be for the NarutoxHanabi fans with Naruto going out with Hanabi, her making it a secret date lol. I might make one more with Naruto and Temari...though it was a very strange idea I had one night...with Naruto transofrming into a small fox and hotsprings and...yeah i was half was half awake with this idea... I think of the weirdest things when I'm half awake or half asleep XD enjoy lol**

**...**

**Chapter 18: A day with TenTen. The Talk with Kyuubi!**

It felt really wet and damp for where ever he was at? Only thing he remembers was coming home yesterday from the intense training that Pervy Sage put him through; by firing multiple Fire style: Flame bombs and Giant Flame bomb jutsu's at the poor boy; who was trying to keep both his body and fur from engulfing into flames while using his chakra to keep himself a float on the water. Sure it was definitely an effective way to keep his flow of chakra steady while keeping his focus from oncoming attacks!

After the harsh training he went back home to rest up his sore muscles; all the while going through his Uzumaki scroll to see if he could find any B-rank jutsu that Kuchaya the leader and holder of the fox summoning wanted him to learn…Which he knew it was risky for a boy at his age and the small chakra control he haves. But then remember what Jiraiya explained to him that the reason why he haves low chakra, is because he haves so much chakra in his body is what causing him to have little control over low level Jutsu, which prime example was the bushin no jutsu that the academy want their students to master for passing.

Boy did Naruto felt cheated now knowing his reason why he couldn't perform the bushin no jutsu and always fails. But enough of that, he found some promising B-rank jutsu which he consider one defensive and one offensive since he doesn't want to get whiplash from having to many attacking jutsu's. The defensive jutsu and he was proud of what it was called.

Ninja art: Shadow Clone Wind Barrier! If the caster haves master the use of Kage bushin no Jutsu or Shadow clones, then you already have half of this jutsu master. This uses the caster's wind nature to create powerful gust of winds surrounding your shadow clones, making an invisible barrier around the clone and user…The more clones you have, the bigger the barrier is. CAUTION: It is highly advised to not use too many clones! This is a very deadly jutsu in its own rights. One mess up can leave the user dead on his/her tracks, make sure to have the clone form a big circle around yourself before using your wind nature…Again be advise that using this technique can leave you dead and/or exhausted from Chakra lost from combining both Shadow clones and Wind Chakra. Max clones suggested is five, any higher might leave you dead.

The offensive B-rank jutsu was another use of wind chakra and sounds very dangerous even to his ears…

Wind Style: Dance of the Storm. This Jutsu is an advance style of the Crescent slashes, but more advance than the original; this time the caster must generate and focus only on his wind nature chakra; along with doing rapid sessions of punching and kicking! Sure the jutsu may seem simple; but a simple style can also be a deadly weapon. Under this information is series of Taijutsu arte that will help you achieve this level. CATUION: You may not feel it right away but; this Jutsu can easily go from B to A rank quite quickly, depending how much concentrated wind chakra you pour into this jutsu; the rapid succession of kicks and punches will send out razor sharp ball of air to the opponent. The more chakra is used, the sharper and deadlier the wind becomes!

After deciding on those jutsu and getting ready for bed; he was surprised to see Kin entering the house from her recent training with Kurenai-sensei that is becoming very good for the girl and her usage of Genjutsu, that the smile on her face was anything to prove to the boy she was having a blast. Then the next thing he knew, she jump at him panting and breathing her face all red along with deciding that he won't stop her tonight for making love with the boy that and he did wanted to celebrate her learning one of the toughest Genjutsu Kurenai has taught her through her musical bells and a bell bracelets that Kurenai had a smith made for her…Though this wasn't the celebration he had in mind, but figure to accept it since she was once again…In heat.

That's all he remember from last night and now here he is in what seems like a tunnel of some sort? Along with what seems to be heavy breathing coming down from the hall that felt very feral to his Kitsune ears. "Hello? Anyone there…?" He called out to whoever was breathing that heavily, walking slowly through the tunnels. Seeing how everything was a faint gold color that was reflecting off from the small ankle length river…

The breathing her head was getting louder and louder, figuring out that he was getting closer to whoever was living here at the same time; trying to figure out who will ever kidnap him for? It couldn't been the villagers since Kin would have warn Naruto right away…Unless it was a Konoha ninja then that could be it though you have to be very skilled to not get caught by two Genins. Must be a Jonin level ninja that probably kidnap him?

He shook his head out of that train of thought; since his and Kin's fox ears would've picked up any sounds. After getting out of his thought and seeing that he was now standing in front of a very large iron bars that were too tall in his mind. Scratching the back of his neck and leaning to the left and right searching for whatever is living inside.

"This is really weird…Somehow I doubt anyone who would kidnap me will go this far of trouble to get rid of me?" He thought to himself all the while turning around to leave only to hear a very faint, threaten voice calling out to him.

**"Bastard…"** The voice called out to the boy. Making Naruto quickly turn around with a scowl and shouted out.

"Who's there show yourself now or face the consequences!"

**"Would you shut up bastard…I can hear you're shrilly voice!" **The voiced shouted again with a loud boom. Vibrating the entire area Naruto was standing trying his best to keep his balance. Looking back up to the cage he could surly thought he just saw two red slit eyes glaring back at him with malice along with pain in the eyes.

Tilting his head and scratching at the top of his head to only realize…There were no fox ears! Ruffling through his entire hair and sides of his head, trying to figure out where his fox features disappear too…Along with looking behind him to see that even his orange fox tail was gone!

**"Of course their gone you idiot, because this is your mindscape!"** The voiced shouted along with revealing themselves that even caused Naruto to widen his own eyes from what he was seeing! It was the nine-tailed fox standing high and tall, looking down at Naruto with anger and hate; along with his bubbly like form making itself known. Only one problem that doesn't fit the fox's description…

"You are a lot smaller than I would've suspected?"

**"That's because of your stupid Uzumaki jutsu that you used! You are absorbing me you little brat, along with getting my chakra and fox features"** The Kyuubi shouted along with wincing in pain from the seal absorbing more of the foxes chakra. **"Damn this Beast absorption jutsu…Thought the Uzumaki's were lost!"** It growled out along with staring down at the person who performed the jutsu. **"This is all your frigging fault you little twit! I hope you love the lovely presents!"**

"So wait, wait a minute!" Naruto interrupted while waving his hands in front of him, then quickly resting a hand on his blonde hair ruffling it a bit trying to comprehend what the mideium size fox just informed him. "So let me get this straight? That jutsu I used at the land of waves…Was to absorb your chakra?" He asked which the kyuubi growled and mockingly said.

**"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner! Congratulations on figuring it out you nimrod…WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK IT MEANT!"**

"WELL SORRY! AS YOU NOTICE I AINT THE BRIGHTEST OF THE GROUP OKAY!"

**"NAH YOU THINK?** **I'VE SEEN THE MOST DUMBNIST OF ALL PEOPLE AND YOU BRAT ARE TOP NUMBER ONE OF THE IDIOT FACTOR!"** The kyuubi shouted along with grunting in pain.

"Well whatever I don't need to talk with ya. I'll be glad once you are gone then I won't have to worry about people blaming me for being a demon!" Naruto announced while pointing at the kyuubi; although he felt good saying that, he didn't like the way the kyuubi chuckled deeply.

**"Well then you won't probably want to know what is happening with you and your girls"**Which the response he got was good since Naruto froze in placed and turn his head around to glare at the fox with kill intent he could offer to the beast.

"Where you getting at you stupid fox?" he asked, along with seeing the kyuubi flinching a bit from his chakra being absorb it still manage to laugh deep. Naruto definitely not liking the way the fox was laughing along with the fact it was now standing up on all fours.

**"Oh just a little present I left for you and your mates. For you see the more you absorb my chakra, the closer you will become the next NINE-TAILED FOX! Including your mates!"** the fox shouted causing Naruto to widen his eyes in panic and ran up to the cage; grabbing a bar in each hand shouting in anger.

"You wouldn't dare! Why would you go and do something like that you bastard! I already had a horrible life as it is…" Naruto scream! He couldn't believe what the fox was doing to him, is this revenge for using that Jutsu at the land of waves? Just some petty revenge against him…And what about the girls? Whatever did they do to the fox to deserve Naruto's fate! "Wait…Mates?"

**"Wooow, you really are slow on updates aren't you. Such intelligent you have…OF COURSE YOUR MATES! Have you frigging realize it yet that the reason the girls have your fox features is because they're you're mates!"** The fox bellowed out causing Naruto to fall back onto the wet ground. Staring unbelievingly to the mighty demon fox and finally working his brain…The reason behind the fox features was to show the boy; who was compatible to mate and fall in love with…Which were Hinata, Kin, Haku, Ino and now Tenten!

"Did you do this to the girls…Or was it the jutsu that did this to them…" Naruto asked softly looking down at his own reflection. Kyuubi known to be a very fearful demon and powerful of the other eight tails, look down at the boy along with seeing how distraught he is…To him he wouldn't give a shit about what humans feelings were, but…Deep down inside; he really does regret of the things that the boy had to go through because of him. Though if it wasn't for the fox Naruto would've been dead the day he was release out of the orphanage…Over the years he been inside his new host, he had to admire the boy's determination and guts to never quit. He was just like Kushina in so many ways it wasn't even funny, sure he could kill the boy for reminding the fox of the fourth Hokage slash father of the child…I mean he could do it right now, right here with the boy so close to the cage.

But he just can't do it, not after the Jinchurikii proved himself that he is very strong! Along with defeating the Uchiha bastard and getting the pink banshee more serious about her ninja career! Now after seeing the girls getting the fox features; along with it losing more chakra as it seems whenever Naruto faces a life experience or, a very powerful opponent the jutsu seems to absorb more from the fox in order to help Naruto face that crisis head on. He could believe that he will be able to manipulate some of the boy or girls bodies, so that it could control one of them but prove to be for naught.

After watching Naruto and the girl who name is Haku; Almost doing the act together along with showing how much love the girl had for the boy, the kyuubi decided to make Naruto's life more interesting and found out it could control how much pheromones it can leak out of Naruto. Boy was the results good in the Kyuubi's favor after seeing how that Kin girl litterly jump at the boy before being told about his heritage.

Letting out a deep sigh and hanging its head low it responded…**"It's the jutsu doing kit…I have nothing to do with any that is happening between the vixens and you. But what I say is true of you becoming the next Kyuubi…Every time it seems that you face a powerful opponent or life changing experience, the jutsu will suck more of my chakra into yours. So this way you will be able to defeat them without relying on my chakra for aid."** It explained truthfully to the boy…It had enough torture from the draining of its chakra, along with seeing the boy get hurt multiple times for just walking out in the streets. Though it wouldn't be lying; that it had fun watching the boy get chased by the Female sensei, TenTen and that Neji kid. It was definitely surprised to hear that the Female Sensei had a fox summoning contract along with the hyuuga elder saving its own kind from death…It had new respects for the Sensei along with now respecting the boy for wanting to learn the summoning jutsu.

"I understand…So you didn't really have anything to do with this. It just the jutsu that is causing all the fox features and me…Becoming the new nine-tailed fox is un-avoidable huh?" He asked/stated to the demon fox, who in return just nodded its head…It heard the boys devotion of leaving the village if he ever does become the nine-tailed demon; even though it was risky and that he will become a missing ninja along with probably having a bounty on his head, knowing how those stock up civilians were will probably go behind the Hokage's back and issue a dead wanted poster for the boy.

Though it had to chuckle after hearing the shy female Hyuuga announcing to the boy that her and the girls, will follow him no matter where he goes even to dead realm! **"Boy listen and listen good, caused I will only say this once!"** The kyuubi announced suddenly with a loud voice.** "Just because you're turning into the new Nine-tailed fox doesn't necessarily mean you won't lose your humanity. It just means you will be able to transform into my shape and form, along with being able to change back to human. The only difference to your human form will be that you will gain nine-tails instead of that pitiful one tail!" **

"Hey don't talk about my tail like that! I have you know the girls find it cute…GAAAH! There I go again…Wait, you mean" he blinked his eyes while pointing up at the fox just to be sure he heard it right. "I'll gain your form and shape…But I will still be human minus the whole demonic chakra correct?" Which his answer from the fox was a quick shift in its eyes looking up in thought then back down to the boy with a nod. "So what about the girls will they too transform into ya?"

**"That I do not know, probably one of them out of the five of them will be able to transform into my shape…At the extent probably less tails than you. For who it is, I am not sure…For now leave I believe you have an force 'date' to attend too"**

Xxx

Which everything went black for Naruto and woke up in his apartment with a startle gasp and breathing heavily. He checked over himself to see that he was all there, orange tail being hugged tightly to Kin's chest…Check! Fox ears twitching from hearing the door knocking…Check! "Oh right TenTen…Man why so early in the morning…" He groan out while slowly getting out of the bed, so this way he wouldn't wake up Kin who, involuntary rubbed his tail against her small chest moaning in delight. Getting a good look at the girl he saw that she was now sporting whisker marks just like TenTen and added even more to the cute factor.

Sighing and walking to the door that was starting to get a bit quieter. He let out a yawn and stretched his hand out on the handle all the while opening it up. Blinking his eyes to get rid of any gunk and clearing his vision he saw a very deep red Tenten whose eyes were bulged out as if she didn't expect to see anything? "Umm…Something wrong TenTen?" He asked with a confuse stare as the girl, just meekly nodded her head down at him and quickly turning around with her hands on her cheeks. Naruto blinking in confusion only then to yelp out in shock along with closing the door quickly shouting out apologies to the embarrassing girl! He forgotten what Kin and him did last night all the while realizing he was standing in front of TenTen naked!

_"Well…umm…That is definitely something you don't see in the morning. Though he was naked…He looked really, really hot with those small muscles of his!"_ TenTen thought while closing her eyes, squealing at seeing Naruto's developing muscle and the fact, what else she saw which she won't hint at. Hearing the door opening again; with Naruto wearing his traditional orange Jacket that really compliments his orange fox fur.

"Eheh sorry about that TenTen…So anyway, what are we doing this early in the morning?" He asked yawning with his hand covering his mouth all the while watching the girl's white fox tail wagged slowly as she turned around to face the boy with her small smile. _"Okay, first she almost killed me and forces me on a date…Now she is acting really bashful all the sudden…Girls are weird?"_

"Well first off we are going to get some breakfast then after that we are going to do very harsh training!" She said glaring at the boy who gulped and chuckle nervously then TenTen put one finger on his chest with a raise eyebrow. "Although the reason for the intense training is because I figure it might help you and me to improve our skills." She informed him while watching the boy look up in thought; then raised a finger up in the air with his smile of his.

"Actually that could really help me TenTen; you see I am trying to learn some B-rank jutsu and one of them is a defensive jutsu that might be helpful for training under your tutelage!" He informed getting the girl to blink a bit from what he just said. Which she couldn't believe he actually said that training under her will help him learn this B-rank jutsu that he is trying to learn…Though she is worried about the boy safety, since a B-rank jutsu is very dangerous to learn since it can kill ya without you even realizing it!

"Listen Naruto" she question while resting a hand on his shoulders. "Learning a B-rank jutsu isn't as easy as you think? It will usually take days even weeks to learn one single B-rank jutsu…I doubt whichever one you are trying to learn you won't get it right away" She explained to the boy which she thought he will throw a tantrum for her being right; to only get shock even more when he said.

"I know that TenTen, I just really believe training with you will benefit a lot and help me understand the formula of the jutsu!" He said getting the girl to move back a bit with a blush; along with holding her hand close to her chest. She couldn't believe it! He really wants to train with her and said that training under her will benefit for his training…Well with nothing else to do along with wasting time she smiled and happily wagged her white fox tail all the while grabbing Naruto hands pulling him out the apartment.

"Well then what are we waiting for! But remember, you are going to pay anything that I see and buy got that!" She reminded him at the end which the boy sweat drop, almost forgetting about that little offer she made for him.

Xxx

Boy were the villagers in their bad moods today…Not even thirty minutes out of the apartment, they were already glaring at the boy along with sneers. This is why he doesn't like to get up early in the morning and that is because all the villagers who resent him are up at this hour. He was praying to kami that they wouldn't act up like they usually do, especially with TenTen next to him and boy he doesn't want to see what fury she will bring upon them…He already experience how good her aim was especially when she get furious.

Hinata would threaten them and said that she will use all types of hyuuga techniques on them for just saying anything bad about him; or treat him badly…Which she did on couple of occasion which means more paper work for the Third Hokage.

Haku would litterly freeze the entire area around the villagers feet freezing them in place, along with encasing their mouth close with ice for shouting out vulgar words to the girl and boy whenever they went out together…After some re-assurance from Haku's mother that she wouldn't kill the boy of course.

Kin cast a Genjutsu on any villager that looked at them funny as she will snuggle very close to the boy; pushing his arm into her chest to show anyone who was interested in the boy that he was her and the girl's property!

Ino…Well let's just say that she found a new meaning of hand buzzer with her lighten jutsu and made sure to warn the villagers about ever looking at them funny or, saying anything rude to her the girls or Naruto. They will have a one way trip to the hospital with their nervousness system broken.

TenTen was getting really un-steady with all the stares they were getting from the villagers, along with a lot of kill intent that were coming from them…She turn towards Naruto to see how he was taking it and was surprised that he just look at her with a smile. As if he is very used to this treatment, then panic when a brick was about to hit Naruto at the back of the head! "Naruto look out!" she shouted wasting no time to dive at the boy while the brick flew over them and TenTen acting on self, defense threw a blunt kunai at whoever threw it to see it was a very hefty Chuunin that deflected the blunt kunai like it was nothing.

"What is your problem why would you attack a fellow ninja!" She shouted at the Chuunin all the while keeping Naruto close to her on the ground, using herself as a shield which Naruto was speechless for the girl to protect him like that suddenly? Sure they haven't hanged out with each other except for that chase yesterday.

"Tsk…He is no ninja just a demon" the hefty Chuunin retort along with walking away, along with the other villagers going on about their business, saying words like demon lover or demon slave. Boy was she angry at what just transpire along with being even more, angry at the man for calling Naruto a demon!

"Umm TenTen I know your being protective and everything…But can you please get off its getting harder to breath!" Naruto muffle out which felt funny for TenTen to only realize she looked down to see Naruto was thrashing about losing air as she was on top of him. Quickly getting out off of the boy so he could breathe; and then watched him slowly getting up from the ground. She bashfully kicked the dirt a bit from the action she did…Sure it was a kind gesture to protect him, but the overwhelming of wanting to save Naruto was weird.

"Heh don't worry TenTen" the boy said while standing up straight with his hands behind the back of his head grinning. "I always get this sort of treatment from the villagers…Let's go we haven't ate breakfast yet, can't start training with an empty stomach and you are going to choose where we eat ok?" He said grabbing her hand onto his and gently started pulling her down the street with a happy trot in his footsteps. Making the panda hair girl blink in confusion along with twitching her fox ears, here is a boy that nearly got killed by a brick without a care in the world of what just happen; along with pulling a girl who forced him on this date in the first place, taking her out to breakfast with her decision of where they are going to eat at.

_"All those times I try to ask Neji out, he will always explained to me it would be a waste of time and training for such trivial acts…Well I can see where Neji was going at, since we really didn't have much free time and Gai-sensei always wanting to train us…But here's a boy that is taking all the free time in the world…To take me out for breakfast even if I did force him…"_ She thought to herself and looked down with a blush on her face.

Xxx

The restaurant they went to didn't fare any better than what occur outside in the streets. They probably tried over ten different restaurants for a place to eat to only get scolded and get told that their kind isn't welcome at all. The times they did manage to get in the prices of the food would sky rocket over about 920 Ryo or 1,600 Ryo. Which Tenten was getting really furious at the way everyone is treating Naruto and her! Apparently that Chuunin they ran into was a son to one of the civilians councils along with blabbing to the council of what transpire in the streets.

After finally finding a spot to eat with the thanks of Hinata and Haku; who too were having trouble finding a good place to eat without their foods being overpriced or getting kicked out…Though the price still sky rocket, they said it was still affordable. Tenten had to blush from seeing the shy little Hinata walking up to Naruto and full fledge kiss him in front of everyone, shocking her to the very core along with Haku smiling and follow up with Hinata's suggestion and kiss the boy as well as leaving them.

Though TenTen had to cover her mouth from laughing at the face Naruto made along with him groaning about them not having any self, control, she had to admit and agree with Naruto that they should really show some control to the boy…But, she will keep it to herself seeing how affectionate they were to the boy. _"Maybe having fox features aint that bad as it sound? The way Hinata and Haku kissed the boy, along with how Ino and Kin hang on to him like property…Face it TenTen; you won't have any chance with Naruto or any guys out there!"_ She thought to herself and blushed from Naruto holding on her hand at the same time; leaning his face under hers to see if she was alright with twitching fox ears that made even blush more from the gesture.

"You alright TenTen your face is really beat red?" he asked her with a worried voice. Which Tenten; nodded meekly without saying a word and smiled at his bright fox like grin. "Well then come on! I am starving and don't think any of us will last longer out here!" He jokingly said and pulled the giggling girl into the restaurant.

Xxx

As expected and just what Hinata and Haku said…They were being miss treated once again along with the prices rising up to unbelievable heights! 800 ryo for simple pasta a normal 220 salad, going to 678 ryo. They were ridicules prices and the fact TenTen only haves enough to buy one tray of food for herself, she wasn't sure how much Naruto haves on his hands but the way he was thinking through the prices…She could probably say about 3,560 ryo on his hands compare to her 1,278 ryo, on the account she have's to constantly re-stock her weapon scrolls along with getting kunai's and any other weapons that she could get her hands on.

That and didn't help with the glares they were all getting from the people inside the restaurant…The waitress coming up to their table with a sneer at the two of them; along with TenTen glaring back at her. _"I dare you say one word about us girl and I will make sure that pen goes right up you're…"_

"May I take the demo- I mean your orders madam and sir" she said with venom behind those words, getting TenTen to growl under her breath a bit at the same time, seeing how Naruto's eyes looked hurt for a bit and sighed out. TenTen heart felt like it was torn…Seeing his red eyes soften and hurt like that really tugged on the girl. _"He is clearly hurt and he isn't going to say anything about the treatment he is receiving…Naruto how long have you had to put up with this?"_ She thought to herself.

After ordering their food and getting it, she couldn't believe how much fun she was having with the boy. Along with him explaining to her about the fox features and how they worked. TenTen stuck her tong out while bashfully rubbing the back of her head, after Naruto explained to her that his chakra like hand must've went into her wounds to heal her along with her ending up getting the fox like features. Boy did the girl felt apologetic that day, apologizing to the boy about her behavior yesterday only to get blink at Naruto from saying. "Are you kidding? If I was bushy brow, I would've treated that like a training session for my evasion!" He exclaimed getting the girl to smile and shift in her seat from the warm glow he was giving to her. She can now see why the girls fall in love with the boy, his attention is fully on you; you are the spot light when he is listening to you along with making you feel like you're on top of the world. Even if he can be a bit clueless of the way he talks to the girls.

"Naruto that B-rank jutsu your trying to learn…Is it from that…" she quickly looked left and right on her seat, to make sure that no one was listening in on their conversation and lean forward with her hands next to her mouth. "Uzumaki scroll you spoke of?" Which he nodded and took a bit of his food, along with TenTen smiling and sitting back down on her own seat being more interested about the jutsu he wanted to learn during his training with TenTen.

"Yup it's called Shadow Clone wind barrier" He informed the girl while feeling a bit funny as he looked down at his food. Flags were rising in TenTen's head at the way he was getting very pale and panic as he topple over onto the floor.

"NARUTO, Naruto wake up!" She shouted along with getting some of the villagers to look at her direction. Looking around to call for help she couldn't believe with the smiles they were having for seeing the boy twist and turn in agony on the floor…_"They poison him! Why, why would they do that!"_ she thought out loud, along with pulling Naruto over her shoulders grunting even herself, as everything was spinning. "_Damn…that drink was drug as well, but seems to just knock me out so I will forget who did this"_ she made as far as to getting out of the restaurant before collapsing on the ground with Naruto rolling away from her…Her mouth was dry and her vision was starting to turn black. "No…Help…Someone please" her cries of help was just being ignored along with feeling kill intent approaching them.

With an instant boost in stamina along with suddenly recovering from the drug, that confused her a lot. _"The fox features sort of neglect any small dose of poison or; any other affects done to the body"_ was the words that came from Haku. Who explained before leaving the two that she accidently got poison by experimenting some herbs along with trying to get more tolerance for poison to, being shock from the way she recover fast from a small dose…But anything bigger it won't recover fast enough.

"_Damn it…I'm weak from the drug and I can't protect Naruto!"_ she thought to herself slowly getting up and pulling a kunai out; at the same time widen her eyes for seeing the same hefty Chuunin they ran into earlier with a huge katana in his grip.

"Well, well, well seems like the Demon slave recover fast from the little drug…Too bad it won't be enough to save your Demon lover!" He taunted along with seeing TenTen's red eyes glaring up at him; then getting grabbed by other villagers holding her back at the same time; knocking her kunai away.

"What is wrong with all of you! Let me go, let me go hey, hey, hey watch where your hands are going!" She screeched out along with trying to elbow them in the gut, she did get a few apologies for their hands going to close to her chest. But she didn't care all she could think about was the writhing boy that was in so much pain from the poison and she couldn't do anything to help him!

"SOMEONE HELP!" She cried out along with getting a cloth over her mouth to keep her quiet; thrashing and kicking to get herself free along with screaming into the cloth from the man raising the Katana high in the air and swinging it down only for a white hair ninja to appear right in front of him; to what look like a swirling energy ball on his right hand!

"RASENGAN!" shouted the old man who slammed that ball of energy into the hefty Chuunin stomach; along with the energy engulfing the entire body sending him spiraling straight into the restaurant walls, then into another and another with a loud boom. Standing up straight with Naruto over his shoulders, he glanced behind him with a death glare. "I highly suggest you let go of the girl or all you're precious body parts will get torn off with my Rasengan…" He threatened them which they threw her into the ground and ran for their lives. All the while Tenten got up off the ground and ran up to the pass out boy.

"Is he going to be alright…Please tell me he isn't… that he's not" she was having trouble holding in her tears; she almost got him killed all because she was careless from all the kill intension that was being directed at them…Along with the hint of Haku and Hinata saying the food tasted funny…"OH god! Hinata and Haku"

"Their fine" Jiraiya explained to the frantic girl. "They wouldn't dare target a Hyuuga heiress, along with the daughter of Hiashi…Even Haku who is the daughter of Mia Hyuuga a very well respected anbu. They just got burnt meals is all…As for Naruto?" He looked at the boy's face and lower his gaze…He needed to act fast and quick about this. The poison they used on the boy was a very strong one that could kill him in a day if he doesn't hurry back to the hospital…Even with the Nine-tails being absorb into his chakra network, there won't be any time for the regeneration process to kick in if the boy is un-conscious. "TenTen I need you to watch over him at the Hospital" He suddenly announced, getting the tearful Genin to stare up at the man with fear on her face. "You guess it…Even the hospital doesn't treat Naruto well so I'm going to assign you an S-rank mission to protect Naruto no matter what, along with Mia's friend Sho understood?"

"What…Why me I'm only a Genin? Wouldn't Mia's friend benafit" she then got interrupted from the old man smiling down at her with a soft look.

"Because Sho works better with a teammate and; since you're a weapon master you will do wonders for protecting Naruto and aiding Sho, as you see…Sho is a Kenjutsu specialist and prides in for any ninja that is long to mid-range attackers" He explained hoping to get the girl spirits back up which it did. Seeing how she quickly wipe away any tears to replace them with determination in her eyes and nodded with a salute.

"I will do my best" she announced with Jiraiya nodded and whistle out. After he did that an Anbu with a Dragon mask appeared with slight breathing in his breath; along with more knocked out villagers in the restaurant that had butcher knives and boiling pots.

"Phew…Good timing Jiraiya I just got done subduing the owners and workers of the restaurant that Poison Naruto-kun and drug TenTen-chan…You want me to take Naruto to the hospital?" He asked after getting up with Jiraiya handing Naruto over to the man and; pushing TenTen gently on the back.

"Yes she will assist you in protecting the boy while I go and find a friend of mine…Naruto probably haves about probably till 10am tomorrow before he…well." He stop in mid-sentence not wanting to cause the girl any more panic which she widen her eyes and; started pushing the anbu towards the hospital direction. Taking that his cue he jump up to the roof tops with Tenten in hand so the girl wouldn't fall on the dirt ground shouting out to the sage. "We understood Jiraiya, please if you could get lucky and find Tsunade!" He exclaimed back along with Jiraiya nodding in his direction and let out a sigh as more Anbu appeared before him minus Mia since she was still trap by Kuchaya and it will take about two days for Mia to recover that amount of Chakra from Summoning the leader of the foxes.

"Alright I don't care what my sensei haves to say or; what the god damn council…You all will understand this that Poisoning a fellow leaf ninja along with killing him is treason beyond reasons understood?" He announced which everyone shouted roger and nodded to the man. Then cat walked up to the sage with a quick bow.

"We will apprehend all the parties that were involve for assassination of Uzumaki Naruto and TenTen. Luckily there was no temper with evidence this time around." The Cat anbu explained while moving her pump fist down; commanding the units to gather the people that were involved all the while Jiraiya started forming some hand signs and slam his palm hand into the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!" he shouted along with a puff of smoke covering the area around him, which then a frog with a scroll appeared in that same spot saluting to the toad sage. "Gramichi I need you to send a letter to Tsunade"

The blue spotted orange frog started rubbing its chin. "Well that is a pretty tall order Jiraiya, you know Tsunade already"

"Yes I know that she already left the leaf village some time ago. But this is important tell her that her distant cousin is alive but he needs her help right away!" He shouted at the frog with urgency, which the frog couldn't believe what he just heard!

"You mean Uzumaki…" The frog was about to asked only to get glared at Jiraiya seeing how serious the situation is he quickly pulled out a sheet of paper and started inking right away. "Right, I will find her through the slug village and inform her about you know who is in dire need of her help!" The frog announced getting a thank you from the Toad sage and poof out of existence. While Jiraiya looked towards the Hokage tower knowing that his Sensei will not like the news he is about to bring…

Xxx

He could hear beeping of a heart monitor along with feeling the wires that are hook up into his arm…He slowly open his eyes to find that TenTen was staring down right at him with worriment and scared eyes. "TenTen…What happen?" he asked the girl who hiccup from holding back her tears and started wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry Naruto…I'm so sorry, if I knew that the restaurant owner were going to do that to you…I…I" She tried to explain and just couldn't do it, her white ears were lying flat on her head, her white fox tail drooping down to the floor as she just hugged the boy in a tight embrace with him hugging back.

"How…how bad is it Tenten-chan?" He asked along with feeling TenTen stiffing from the suffix of the name and just rubbed her head into his neck trying hard not to cry again.

"Jiraiya from what I heard and saved us from that hefty Chuunin who was going to kill you…Said you got a very bad poison and that…That…" She then clenched her eyes tightly at the same time whispering into his ear. "You only have till tomorrow…To live" Which she could feel Naruto's grip tighten against her shirts back; feeling the boy shivering a bit from the news she gave him.

"Is it…Contagious?" He asked as Tenten pulled away to see that his eyes wasn't worried about himself, but her own safety! She had to hit him in the cheek which left the boy confused from this action along with why she did that.

"DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT YOUR OWN HEALTH! NARUTO YOUR POISON AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS IF IT CONTAGIOUS!" she screamed at the boy who just looked down with a soft gaze, making her breathing in and out quickly.

"TenTen-chan my important people comes first before me…I would protect them even it means killing myself to do so…So now answer me, is the poison contagious?" He asked once more with a caring smile. His face was very ghostly pale and she knew that no matter what she says to him…He will only asked the same question over and over.

Tugging her shirt a bit she shook her head with a small smile. "No its not…Even the doctors are very, very worried about you. Hell I'm surprised they even care after what happen to us in the restaurant!" She tried to joke to lighten up the mood which it did, seeing the boy smile and laugh with her.

"Nah, some of these doctors are actually with Lord Hokage and are very friendly too me…Though they get annoyed for me leaving the hospital early" Which he got a playful punch by the girl. He was really glad that he was bonding with the weapon master that and she was like almost a mixture of Sakura, Hinata and Ino. But she is her own person he knew that very much and cares a lot of the people who are close friends with her. "Damn it! So much for training with you TenTen-Chan…Sorry about that and I really wanted to try out that Jutsu against your dragon tool thingy"

Which TenTen sigh and shook her head, sure he only heard it once. "Naruto it's called rising twin dragons. Though I will have to admit that jutsu might be able to deflect the weapons…Most of them at least, remember that shadow clone jutsu"

"Cost a lot of chakra I know, I know" he then quickly grabbed his stomach and started grunting a bit by clenching his teeth along with TenTen quickly coming up to him; forcing him to lay back down on the bed rubbing his hair a bit and just staring at his red eyes; that showed courage and fear at the same time…She also blushed from being so closed to the boy along with the fact this is the second time she came in close contact with him. "Heh…Kinda reminds me of you protecting me from that brick earlier" He commented making the girl smile at him and shaking her head; getting more fluster in the face…Boy does he know how to speak with woman.

"Naruto…You are the last of your clan correct?" She asked which the boy looked up in thought and nodded at the same time, wondering where TenTen was going with this conversation.

"Have you ever heard of…The CRA?"

Which he tilted his head to the side and raised an eye brow from what she just told him. Shaking his head at the girl making her re-think about the offer that and he probably wouldn't understand what it would mean anyway, biting her lip in thought; she then re-considering telling him about the CRA. "never…Never mind" she said sticking her tong out with an embarrassed chuckled making the boy even more confused, then panic after seeing him grunt in pain again.

"Damn what the hell does this poison do? Burn me from the inside out!" he shouted causing the girl to get a bit teary again and kept him laying down with her on top of him; scarring the crap out of him for knowing what this usually meant with the other girls but let out a content sigh seeing that she wasn't going to do anything drastic.

"Oh? Were we thinking of perverted thoughts Naruto-_kun_?" she asked with a teasing voice which Naruto gulp and shook his head with closed eyes and a smiled. "It's alright…I doubt you would find me sexy anyway. I'm not that attractive and I act like a tomboy all the time…"

Seeing how upset she was getting, he then quickly retorted with a smile. "Are you joking TenTen…That's what makes you special in your own way! Besides that you can be sexy all you want!"

_"Why am I curse to cheer girls up when their feeling down…Tomboy or not, Tenten is great in her own way"_ He thought to himself not caring if he did call her sexy or not; by now he knows when a girl is upset. You do everything in your power to either make them feel good, or be proud to be themselves! Feeling the weight from the girl increasing as she just rubbed her upper body into the boy who was blushing feverously from this action, only to see the girl smirking at him.

"You know Naruto, now I see why the girls really love you and so…I hope if you don't mind and the girls that is…If I can become part of that love?" She asked with a blush and un-certainty in her eyes. All day she spent with the boy along with helping him get fed with the hospital food and keeping an eye on his monitor; at the same time informing Sho the black hair anbu about Naruto's condition. She was getting closer and closer attach to the boy along with feeling very feverous herself as she was smelling something weird in the air.

"Well…If you want to that is…I don't see why not? But you sure Tenten…I won't be able to always meet up with all of you mph!" He was suddenly hushed with the girl kissing deeply into him along with putting her tong through his mouth which he accepted, he has giving up all hope of backing away from the ever famous girls want to make out with you buster routine…After kissing for a full ten minutes with tong and TenTen grinding into him; she snuggle next to him with the blankets over them keeping her red eyes on the panting boy with her own panting breaths.

"I don't mind at all Naruto…but until this poison goes away for whoever, Jiraiya is looking for comes here to heal you. I am not leaving you out of my sight! Understand?" She said tapping his nose playfully which the boy grunted in pain once more and still manage to chuckle for her along with nodding to ease the girls worries. "Good…So you don't mind me sleeping with you then?" She said sleeping on top of the boy, purposely feeling his body layout and the poking that was touching her, only made her smirk more deviously to the boy that reminded him of Ino's grin when the girl; will sneak into his house and wear nothing but her underwear along with sleeping between him and kin. "Though I would like to…get to know you better…But seeing how your sick I said kissing and touching the only way to go from here" she continued which Naruto let out a defeated sigh and wish that his life will ever be normal along with her giggling like a giddy school girl and lay her head where his heart is; as they both decided that sleep will succumb them.

Sho who was watching the teens along with hoping that Tenten wouldn't rush her relationship with the boy and explain to the medical staffs about all the moaning and screaming were; shook his head with a chuckle and closed the door. Removing his mask revealed two black eyes staring up at the ceiling along with them turning red cursing to himself he quickly closed his eyes to deactivate his doujutsu before anyone will notice. The only people who knows about this are Mia and Lord Hokage, he haves hard time controlling their activation since they like to turn on randomly. Sighing to himself and hoping that Tsunade will arrive soon before the poison will kill the boy, he would have to stand guard all night…Knowing and sensing brief chakra signatures from his eyes activating for the sense of danger nearby. _"Please find Tsunade Jiraiya…I'm not sure if I will be able to protect Naruto and TenTen from whoever wants to kill the boy…"_ he thought to himself clutching tightly on the sword that was hoisted on his waist.

Xxx

"Shizune we are leaving now get up and pack your things!" Shouted twin blonde pig-tail hair woman who busted down the door; shaking her assistant Shizune awake along with throwing TonTon off the bed with a loud oink!

"Yawn…Why Lady Tsunade? What is the emergency we won the lottery and have enough money to pay off the debts?" Shizune exclaimed while buttoning up her black kimono over her wire mesh shirt, all the while blinked at the busty woman hard cold glare at her and smiled from what the next thing she said along with Tsunade teary gamble smile.

"We are going back to see my cousin who is still alive!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO; Finally! Sheesh this chapter took awhile, I had everything plan out and scenes ready. But I just couldn't figure out how to get Tsunade in the chapter along with executing her perfectly. Thanks to Crossoverparinglover heping out by giving me suggestion on the ordeal it came out better than what I originally had XD Thanks again Crossoverpairinglover. Now for comments and reviews.**

**Thephilosipher: Yup XD Hope you continue reading^_^**

**Crossoverparinglover: I don't think that place have any tabs of what Tsunade will do to them :evilgrin:**

**Stargategod: Wow...Wasn't expecting you to guess that right away, good perspectivness there : )**

**Gaiseric: Ah thanks for telling me : ) Definitely informative thank you for that : D**

**Naruhina: lol yeah that definitely something Jiraiya will say and yup, that and the pharomones will also be probably helping the situation XD Thanks for the info, darn wiki had Niji in Izumo's profile for odd reason? But now fix XD**

**Ganron: thank you for your review, I will do my best to fix those errors. While, keep in mind for a proofreader.**

**Darkassians619: I doubt even if they were told about naruto's heritage, they wouldn't believe in it right away. Until they see real proof if he is teh fourths son or not ^_^; Yeah, I enjoy writing the scenes with Tenten and naruto ^_^**

**Rambo: And update is now XD**

**Sorry for the small replys, I've been at this chapter for over 5 hours straight. After Crossoverpairinglover helping me out with the problem, I've spent all day re-writing what I had originally with the idea he gave : ) So once again, thanks Crossover. So without further adiu, enjoy and have fun with this chapter : )**

**Also theres a poll going on in my profile, to see if you guys want this story to go into the shippuuden era ^_^**

**xxx**

**Chapter 19: The legendary healer Tsunade! The lost of the Uzumaki scroll!**

"Explain it to me again Jiraiya, what exactly happen to Naruto!" shouted Sarutobi who slammed his fist on the desk. Causing the sage to flinch a bit from the sudden noise from the third Hokage's fist slamming hard on the desk, by doing this caused the papers to topple off of the desk. Littering the floors with said papers.

Coughing a bit to clear his throat, Jiraiya then let out a sigh and continued on with his report. "It's just like I said sensei. The restaurant that Naruto and Tenten went to, put poison into the boy's food along with trying to drug Tenten into sleep" He explained while rubbing the back of his head and let out a calming sigh. "Little did they know, she manage to fight against the drug but was still weak from the drink. The Chuunin that was about to decapitate Naruto's head met a run in with my Rasengan" He finished explaining with a sickening grin plaster.

The Third Hokage tapping his fingers on the desk, puffing and blowing out smoke from his cigar just shook his head. It will definitely be a lot of new paper work for said Chuunin, especially if said ninja, is the son for one of the Council head members…What worries him the most though? Why starting acting now, right when the Chuunin exams is just around the corner. _"Course that will be the cause you idiot…So this way Naruto won't become Chuunin and pass the finals. How could I be so careless as to let the council listen to what I have to say or make a law about the subject of the Chuunin exams?"_ Sarutobi thought to himself while letting a stream of smoke come out of his mouth. He then got up from his chair, walking around it and towards the window. That showed the village below him as the civilians and ninja's were walking about their daily afternoon life. The saddest part of it all is that, some of them were probably happy to see not one Uzumaki Naruto walking or running about in the city with his cheerful smiles.

Shifting his eyes to the left and watching his former student expressions in the reflection of the window. At the same time, seeing that he too was looking at his sensei's reflection as well as, showing shame in his eyes. "What is Naruto's condition Jiraiya?" Sarutobi asked, not moving a single inch or looking away from the man's reflection in the window.

"Naruto's condition is very bad, if he doesn't get expertise medical help…The poison could kill the boy by tomorrow morning" Jiraiya explained while raising his voice a bit, then moved his open hand forward at his sensei. "I've sent one of my toads to the slug village, in order to find Tsunade by telling them about her distant cousin is still alive, but is in need of dire help from her." He paused for a bit and shook his head. "Sensei I am very dis-pleased of you, all those letters and messenger birds you've sent me. Saying how the boy was doing okay and that no one were hurting him. To only when I come back and find out how almost every single body in this bloody goddamn village, wants his head on a silver platter along with now harming his own friends! I thought you were running a peaceful village sensei! Not a slaughter house" He then flinched when the Third Hokage harden his gaze at him.

"You think I know that Jiraiya! I honestly thought that this village could change, along with taking the words of our fourth to heart. But I was wrong…The tragic day of the nine-tails attack is still infused into their psyches and, somehow manage to admit to their minds that Naruto is the kyuubi reborn" He exclaimed while lowering his head in shame, pulling the hat down a bit to hid his face. "I tried everything to get the boy a good home, but the goddamn council forbids the adoption for the boy. Since Naruto was a civilian at the time…They had fully jurisdiction of what fate the boy had. So I had no choice but to send him to the orphanage house."

Then Jiraiya snorted and figure what was about to come next. "Yeah I'm sure they treated him so well in the orphanage that, they kicked him out right when he turned eight years old correct?" He then raised a hand at his Sensei shock expression. "Don't bother asking, I heard it all from Naruto and a few reliable sources…Sensei I honestly thought you could've done better for the boy. But I was wrong even about that…" He finished explaining along with being done with his sensei. With a turn of his body and walking towards the door, before he turned the knob he glance one last look at the Hokage. "I highly jest you come up with a good story to Tsunade." Which his response was the Hokage turning around to face his student. "Yes, I told her everything in that letter I sent the toad with. Knowing Tsunade she will probably come rushing back to the village knowing that, a distant relative of hers is still alive and living. She will probably arrive late tonight which will give us enough time to save Naruto. Unless someone in the village was to prevent her getting to the hospital…Then by Kami I will kill anyone who will stop us for saving the boy." With those final words, he left the room and slammed the door very hard. Leaving a very distraught Hokage to ponder on what to do with the leaf village, knowing how they are behaving lately…

Sitting back down on his chair and pulling it forward towards his desk, at the same time resting both hands under his chin. He was going through his thoughts about the situation; he could easily go and visit the boy at the hospital along with very good doctors. But like his student said to him, Naruto explained everything to the toad sage along with knowing that Jiraiya was his godfather. He just couldn't help but figure out what to do now? Obvious as it may seem but the civilians will definitely try and, get rid of the boy before the finals was ludicrous… _"How low did this village became is beyond me. Naruto I am so sorry my boy, I'm so very sorry. If only if there was a way to make it up for you…"_ Sarutobi thought to himself. Turning his chair a bit to the left, he stared up at the previous Hokage's faces including the fourth Hokage; boy did he felt like shit today.

Xxx

At the front of the village were two guards watching over for who comes and who leaves the Leaf village. Sure usually they will get bored from this job when the village isn't so busy, but they can't really complain. Meeting and greeting so many new faces along with some famous people from other nations, who will come and watch the Chuunin exams along with, betting on who will come out on top or wins the entire thing. Izumo and Kotetsu, the two ninja's that watch over the front gates of the Leaf village along with checking over visitors papers and I.D's to see if they did came from another nation.

"Man as much I like this job from the next guy, this can get a bit boring wouldn't you agree?" asked Izumo. Grabbing the papers from another citizen that came from another nation at the same time handing them over to him as he checks through the paper work, he then hands the paper back to the person while greeting them and telling them to enjoy their stay at the Leaf village.

"I know what you mean man, but we have to do this…If not then who will you know? Besides we are under orders by Jiraiya to keep an eye out on somebody name Tsunade." Kotetsu explained while using a press stamp to clarify entry to the village and handing them out to the people who were visiting.

"Yeah did you hear what happen to Naruto? I can't believe the villagers will do something as low as that! I mean for kami sake you think they will learn by now!" Izumo exclaimed all the while sitting down on a chair that was next to his friend Kotetsu. "I don't know what the Hokage is going to do about this? If they escalate any further with these 'kill' Naruto attempts along with the fact putting other ninja's in danger at the same time. Might as well just throw them all to jail for just endangering everyone's safety"

With this info Niji just kept nodding his head while resting his chin on his hand, what his friend was saying is true. If the villagers were to keep this act up any longer than it should, the leaf village will be a very dangerous place to live at…Hell, even going as far as to hurt another fellow leaf ninja slash trying to kill them is a death sentence in itself! Leaning back against his chair with his arms behind his head, he looked up at the wooden ceiling of the shack they install for them to sign entry passes.

"But what can you do Izumo? Everyone knows what is held within the boy, with their blind eyes all they could see is the…" He paused. Quickly looking left and right to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation. "Well you know what reborn, hell I am not one liking the fox either…But, the boy grows on ya you know? Especially with those fox features he is getting now really suits him." He chuckled at the end along with Izumo. What the two didn't realize though, is that two woman were now standing in front of them one with two pig-tails hair that reaches down to her shoulder blades. Along with wearing a grey V neck shirt that doesn't try anything to hide the cleavage of the woman's chest. While on the outside of the grey shirt is a sage coat that has the words slug written on the back, her chocolate eyes were closed in eye smile with her eye brows twitching badly.

Her assistant trying her best to calm down her sensei was failing miserably! Her outfit was a black Kimono that reaches all the way down to her shins wearing over top a fish net shirt that can be seen from her neck. While carrying in her arms was a pig wearing a pink vest jacket and a pearl necklace that was wrap around its neck.

"So! Tell me boys, what exactly happen to this Naruto that you speak of hmm?" The blonde haired woman asked while clutching the edge of the wooden stall that the two were sitting in, when they looked over to the woman knowing that explaining what happen to Naruto and his condition was a big no, no on their ends they pleaded the fifth.

"We're sorry ma'am but any information regarding the leaf ninja's life and business is on their own, we don't give out our status to anyone that isn't or is part of the civilians of the Leaf village. I'll have to ask the both of you to hand out your papers and I.D, so this way we don't have any trouble." Izumo explained to the woman. His friend who looked up from the inside of the stall, quickly widen his eyes in fear and started moving backwards with his chair digging into the dirt.

The kill intent he was feeling from the woman was increasing by the second, along with knowing who she is. He just fearfully hugged himself to the back wall as the legendary ninja in front of him balled her fist, and rise it up above her head with her assistant face palming herself along with shaking her head.

"You want ID huh? HOWS THIS FOR AN ID!" the blond woman screech while thrusting her fist down hard into the wooden shacks counter, crushing the entire front part of where the two men were sitting from, seeing all the debris of the wood falling into pieces right in front of their eyes with the woman's chocolate brown eyes glaring deadly at them. "So…You still want my ID? Or should I prove myself even more by gutting out you're…" She was about to finish the sentence only to see the two men smiling big with their teeth showing, gesturing to her that she is welcome without any delays what so ever. "Good…Come Shizune, we are going to meet up with my sensei and figure out what happen to Naruto!" Tsunade announced causing her assistant to gulp a bit while bowing down and standing straight back up to follow her mentor.

Izumo and Kotetsu, who was left behind, were trembling to the very bone all the while sweating bullets. "Man I almost had forgotten how scary Tsunade could be…" Izumo remarked, while softly touching the side of the shack with his hand, only for the entire thing to collapse all around them without the wood even knocking them out. Because of this happen they gain a lot of attention from visitors and civilians looking straight at the two men, whom were pale as ghost. Izumo slowly lower his arm to his side and sat back down onto his chair, he then looked towards Kotetsu who also looked back, then they both let out a disgruntle sigh.

Xxx

Inside the council room, there was a party going on between the civilians side of the council members. Raising their glass drinks filled with light red liquid, that was swerving around from their arms moving up and down after they shouted.

"Cheers!" They all exclaimed out loud all the while bringing their wine glasses back in front of them. Gulping down the alcoholic drink down through their mouths and passing down their throats, with the burning sensation still lingering on their tongs. Then one of the members lower their glasses down onto the table and folded their hands together with a smile etch on her face. "Well, I think we all agree that our plan to get rid of the demon was a success?" asked Miss Haruno. Who was enjoying every peaceful moments with the others, finally getting rid of the plague that haunted this village for a long time!

"Indeed, having the restaurant poison the demon brat is genius! I have to admit Miss Haruno you may be one of us in the civilian of the council. But your mind works just like a ninja mind!" complemented a hefty council member, who took another swig of his wine glass.

"Well you learn a thing or two when your daughter is taught by the best of the best. Any way…How goes the plans to burn down the demons house?" She asked. Lifting up the glass with her hands and bringing it up to her lip as she drinks the alcohol liquid. Watching the one council member who found Haku's birth papers before the Chuunin exams started, was smiling towards her with an all too knowing grin.

"They are on their way as we speak. The villagers and ninja's will be very proud for what we are doing, once the demon is dead, along with nowhere to live. At the same time getting rid of anything that might be infected by the boy's demon chakra, that haves contaminated anything in the building or outside the building will be forever gone! Along with everyone seeing us as heroes!" he shouted while raising his glass up with the other council members plus one more of hand.

"How about we speak something…theoretically speaking, if someone was living in the same household as him. Who is very close and dear to him that shows no kill intent of harming the village? What would you do if that said person were to report to the Hokage, for what you are doing?" The voice held malice behind those words, lowering her hand down onto the table at the same time. Some of the council members were blinking their eyes towards the new voice, only to pale at the sight of who they were seeing!

Miss Haruno just scoffed at this theory of someone actually living with the demon. "If there was someone living with the demon brat, then by all means they can burn to hell with the house. On the account they were probably manipulated or controlled by the boy. No loss on our end!" she exclaim. Hearing the end of the table cracking and snapping a bit. As if someone was litterly trying to break the table in two …But ignore it and thought it as the alcohol playing tricks on her.

"Besides, why would we want a village filled with demon spawns anyway? I say get rid of them when we have the chance!" she continued, while one of the members were trying to get her attention.

"Miss Haruno I think you need to stop now…"

Then the voice grew angry, with her chocolate brown eyes glaring at the pink hair woman. The same woman who sent her a letter during the whole kyuubi attack that, happen twelve years ago. Along within that letter she got during the whole incident, explained to her about the deaths of the fourth Hokage, Kushina Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki.

She was devastated after learning about the fourth's death. Along with Kushina his wife and his son Naruto also dying during the rampage of the kyuubi. She had planned to come back to the village, after being denied of her request of promoting a four man team with a medical ninja, so this way the ninja's that went out to do missions won't get KIA!

After one year went by and lost two of her most important in her life, she received a letter from the toads. Announcing about Minato and Kushina new born baby that was about to arrive and, a tidbit from the perverted sage saying how her and Kushina were distant relatives. OF course Tsunade had to scoff at that information already knowing about the Senju clan and Uzumaki clan history…She already planned on returning to the village to see their new born baby and hope that she will be able to teach it in the ways of medical jutsu! But, after couple days haves passed along with the leaf village being attacked by the nine-tailed fox. She received a letter from Miss Haruno, announcing that the baby didn't survive from the attack of the nine-tails.

Now here she is, facing at the woman who wanted Naruto to die! Along with anyone who was close friends with the boy, to die as well. Now there were villagers who are sent out to burn his housed down without a care in the world, along with not knowing who is living in the apartment!

"MISS HARUNO!" one of the members shouted at the top of her lungs, getting the pink hair woman's attention as she whipped her head at that direction. Then paled from the sight and the one woman she dare not to cross with!

"L-L-Lady Tsunade…! What-What-What are you doing here!" she stuttered out to the blonde woman, along with everyone hearing the council doors slamming shut and then after that came a clicking noise. Indicating that they are now locked inside the room with no way of escaping! With a very furious, angry, sage who is starring down at everyone with her cold chocolate brown eyes. burning holes through everybody that was in this room.

"OH I got a letter from an old friend of mine telling me that one of my distant relatives is in need of help, so I figure to come to the council room to speak with my sensei." She explained while folding her hands and leaned her head up against them, still giving out deathly glares to everyone in the room. "To my surprised, I find the entire civilian council celebrating a death of a fellow ninja…Including his friends that COULD be burning alive right now in your stupid attempts, of purifying this village! Don't you all have any shame!" she screamed while slamming a fist straight down into the table, splitting it into two as the wine bottles and glasses all slid and broke into pieces after colliding with one another.

"It is for the best of the village" the one council tried to explained, only to get interrupted by getting punch in the face from Tsunade with his body flying straight into the far east side of the room.

"I don't give a bull of what you think is right or wrong! You don't go killing innocent lives or, members of the leaf!" She screamed while cracking her knuckles, watching everyone shake and tremble in fear. "We are so going to have lots of fun." She finished her sentence while laughing with a dark tone, with everyone hugging up against the corner of the room with Miss Haruno out in front, hoping that her large forehead will cushion the impact.

Xxx

"Yeah burn everything to the ground!"

"Show the demon that we aren't afraid of it!"

Those were the chants and screams of the villagers, who resented Naruto. Watching his entire home burning up into nothing but ashes, they plundered; they broke everything he had in the house. They didn't care if they were to get into trouble. Knowing that he was in the hospital ready to die in the next few hours, they will take any chances they have to fully get rid of the boy.

Plus, they knew the Anbu won't probably do anything to them since they will know they are doing the village a good deed. They just stood there and continue to watch the building go up into flames, and then one of the villagers started looking left and right. "Hey? What about that one girl who lives with Demon?" she asked by tapping onto a man shoulder, who scoff and shrugged his shoulders.

"Who gives a damn; I tied her up in the house along with stuffing her into the demons closet. Good riddance too. We don't need any more demon's in this village as one is enough!" he exclaimed.

Then he felt something cold and metallic that went through his stomach. He looked down and saw that it was a Katana! Turning his head with flinching movement's, the woman he was speaking two distorted into the Captain of the ANBU TEAM! "OH shit…" before he could say anything else, cat then sliced the sword in a crisscross motion cutting the man into two…Along with more of the other villagers poof into more Anbu's. At the same time knocking everyone out and carrying them towards Ibiki for interrogation.

Cat who took a couple steps forward and guarding her face with her arm, turned to the others and swipe her arms down to give the orders. "Now listen up, I want all of you to take the fire out pronto! I don't care what resources you have to use, sand, dirt, water. Just do anything to put them out!" She commanded.

"Should we try and get Dragon? Fire is his specialty" the bird masked anbu asked, watching the others take their position to get rid of the fire that was increasing in size.

"There won't be any time for him to reach the house in time. But, get Sage Jiraiya!"

"Roger!" the bird masked anbu replied, then disappeared from sight.

Cat, who turned around to face at the burning building in front of her, breathed in a lot of air to steady her courage and leapt through a closed window and shattering it into pieces. Once inside and rolling to a complete stop and by hopping up the floor with her knees resting on the wooden floorboards. She quickly brought her arms in front of her mask as the raging fire was roaring with power as the flames were taller than Cat.

"Kin, Kin where are you!" Cat shouted, while walking carefully in the room along with making sure not to get the flames on her. She was having a hard time seeing as the thick clouds were covering the entire room. She couldn't believe that the villagers will go this far, even going to the point of killing someone…She then quickly backflip out of the way from a balance beam slamming down hard into the floor breaking a hole through the floor. By using her katana and then slashed the wooden beam in half to clear a path for her to jump over the hole, so she won't get burned by the board or, fall through the open hole.

Leaping over the hole and landing on Naruto's bed still in a kneeling position. She tried once more to look around for this said closet that the villager tied Kin into. "_Come on Cat think, think! Where would the closet be in a hotel room like this…"_ she thought to herself, hearing the flames roar once more. Indicating that it was now spreading further, burning brighter. Cat was now having trouble breathing as she was coughing under her mask, without knowing what hit her, a support beam that was weakening from the flames, slam against the back of her head, causing her to fall forward and off the bed. She groaned in pain as she could feel how hot her purple was, glad that it didn't get caught on fire. Her ear up against the wooden floor, started to hear muffle coughing coming from somewhere along with more support beams falling down to the floor.

Getting up off the floor and standing up in a crouching position. Holding the back of her throbbing head and trying to ease the pain that was there, she then started running carefully through the building to find the source of the muffle coughing. "Kin, keep making noise if you don't I won't be able to find you!" exclaim the captain Anbu. Who was now using her Katana to tap against the walls in order for Kin to guide her through the house, after doing it a couple of times with her katana tapping on the wooden floor of the burning house, she heard what sounded like somebody kicking up against a wall or a door. Taking this as her cue, she ran through the rooms to where the noise was being heard, to find that she was in the living room of the apartment.

The thick smoke was hindering her eye sight, along with forcing her to crouch down low to the floor. Coughing and trying to avoid the flames that were engulfing the furniture! She saw where the closet was and decided that enough was enough. She quickly hopped over the sofa, she then slam her katana into the wooden floor by using the hilt of the sword to land her feet on. With all her strength being put into her feet, she jump across the room and landed right in front of the closet.

"Don't worry kin I'm here, I'm here" Cat called out to the girl. Opening the closet doors to reveal the girl in a very tight ropes, that was a V-style bound. That went from her shoulders and down in between the girl's chest, with her hands tied behind her back. Her ankles tied together along with tape over her mouth to prevent the girl from calling out for help. They even went to the point of putting chakra sealing papers on her arms.

Picking up the girl and putting her over her shoulders. She then turned around and saw now the flames exploded a bit along with covering the entire building, she was wondering what the Anbu's were doing, even though she could hear them shouting out their jutsu's, trying to douse the flames. She decided to examine the fire more closely and notice that they were chakra infused flames…_"I see, someone must've used a fire style scroll to put the house on fire. Shit, no time to study…Kin is very de-hydrated and I'm starting to get de-hydrated also, plus this house won't last any longer."_ Cat thought to herself and headed towards the window.

Kin who manage to get the tape off her, she quickly screamed out. "Wait Naruto's scroll is still in here!" Which Cat stopped briefly, only to jump out of the way from someone breaking the window, along with the flames flying out through the broken glass! Then the flames quickly died down from the air releasing the trapped air that was in the room.

"No time! I'm sorry Kin but your life is more important!" Cat retorted back to the girl and then jumps out through the window just in time too. Cause after she jumped out the window and landed on the ground with Kin on her shoulders, the house behind her erupted in flames as the roof exploded off!

"Get those flames out now, go, go, go!" shouted one of the ninja's along with Anbu's doing their best to take those flames out.

Cat, who was untying the frantic girl from the tight bindings and ropes that were on her. Along with getting hugged by the crying girl who is hiccupping and coughing. The Captain of the anbu couldn't believe what the villagers were trying to do, they almost killed a girl! A girl who is part of the leaf village, how could they do this is all what was going through her mind. She then just hugged the girl close to her and tries to calm her down, as the fires were finally being doused down. Seeing as how Jiraiya finally arrived to the scene with the bird masked Anbu. Along with using his toad summoning to use water jutsu to clear out the flames and dousing them out.

"Naruto…Isn't going to be happy…" Kin whispered out as she slowly closed her eyes. For being exhausted and tired from all the stress she went through. Cat looking up at Jiraiya who looked back in return while shaking his head left and right, indicating that finding the scroll in tack will be impossible to track down in all this rubble…

"_How should I tell Naruto about the scroll getting burn down with the house? Or how will he react for losing the scroll?"_ Were the thoughts going through Jiraiya's mind as he shook his head in shame, while glaring at all the knock out villagers that were lying all over the road in front of the now burnt home of Naruto Uzumaki.

For Jiraiya fears of what the boy will do if he were to get wind of the situation, along with the fact the villagers were also trying to kill Kin in the process…He only hopes that the girls will be able to calm him down, when the time comes.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO; phew...Sorry for the long wait and for the update...I wasn't sure how long I was going to suffer the stopping at the only 10-19 chapter curse, but thank god! I manage to break through whoo! So sorry for the very long update. Hope you all have fun reading and enjoy...I won't be replying to any review/comments this time except for the one who said this story is too cliche. Whoever you are, have you watch movies/t.v/cartoons? You will always find cliches no matter what you read or watch. So I don't get why you need to address that to me..No disrespect to ya or anything, I'm just letting you know you will always find cliches. Any way, on with the story!**

**XXX**

**Chapter 20: Naruto vs. Sasuke Part I Emotions runs high!**

"Water Style: Bubble bomb jutsu!" screamed Naruto in rage. The training fields that Team 7 use a lot was in tatters and in ruins from Naruto taking out all his rage, anger, hate, on the fields. He wasn't 100% feeling better after his relative, who he didn't even knew existed came to heal him from the poison. Though, he had a kick out of TenTen and the girls preventing her to do anything to harm the boy after what transpire in the restaurant.

The jutsu he used blasted yet another crater in the ground, exploding with furry.

But he had to be embarrassed by the way the woman teased him about the girls. "Stupid, fucking, blasted villagers!" He shouted again while kicking and punching the tree stomps that were in the training ground seven. The stomps have seen better days, as the wood chippings and padding blankets was chip and covered with Naruto's bleeding fists.

He then was informed about Kin being under attack by the villagers, along with his house burning down from a fire scroll they used. He couldn't believe what he did earlier this morning after checking up on Kin in the hospital, only to be told that Demon's aren't welcome in the room…

Flashback no jutsu!

_"Will you get out of my way you crazy witch! My friend is in there!" screamed the boy. He immediately ran out of his room and headed towards the hospital room that Kin was recovering in, leaving behind Tsunade, Shizune, Hinata, Haku, Ino and TenTen. _

_Sure he could've let the others catch up with him, but his drive to check up on Kin and to see how she was doing. Were more important to the boy than a free supply of ramen! But no, the nurse, just like every other villagers that hated him. Was blocking his way, along with calling him a demon not allowed to see sick patients for being diseased._

_"Will you shut up Demon, I should have you arrested for disturbing all the patience that are sleeping and recovering!" The nursed sneered while actually, having the nerve to smack Naruto across the face. Forcing him to stagger and fall down on the white color tile floors from her hand hitting him with him landing on his bottom. While raising his right hand up to his cheek and rubbing on the spot that got smacked, he then glared up at the woman with hate in his red eyes. Before things could get any more heated between the two. Tsunade took it to her hands to dismiss the nurse and allow the boy to see Kin, that and the kill intent flying off from the boy was getting to an un-healthy level._

_"Go ahead Naruto I'll deal with the nurse shortly." Tsunade announced with a death sentence behind those words. Getting up from the floor, he nodded towards Tsunade and entered the room of where Kin was resting._

_"As for you, you have any idea what that boy went through? Along with his best friend that is in that room right now, waiting for him to come and checkup on her, along with the fact she almost died from your village incompetence!" Tsunade exclaimed, seeing that the nurse wasn't nor caring what she had to say about Naruto. She couldn't believe how much hate was going around in this forsaken village. So she did what she does best…She punched the living daylights out of the nurse, sending her flying through the halls and pass Shizune who was carrying some papers and files, from the office to Tsunade. Only to sidestep to the left and out of the way from the flying, screaming nurse that was coming towards her._

_She then turned her head towards the source of the problem and the nurse's predicament, to find that it was Tsunade, who had probably punched the woman and sent her flying towards the hall way walls. Shaking her head in disbelief she strode forward and reached to her mentor. "I take it she wouldn't let Naruto in the room?" She asked softly, taking a peak through the door window. Seeing how the boy had his head on the bed, crying and worrying about the girl's health. With his tail droop low and his ears twitching from his emotions. She couldn't believe how much this boy…This ninja was able to stand through all of this without breaking down._

_Tsunade, who now was wearing a sad look to her face, shook her head left and right. Letting out a sad sigh and started rubbing between her eyes. "I don't understand why sensei let it scale to this sort of level…Now no matter where he or the girls go. They will get shun and attacked by the villagers, for them just being with the boy." She explained, while glancing in the room also. Watching the two speak with each other along with Cat…Or, Yugao who saved the girl from the flames stayed overnight by Kin's request. Since then, the anbu stick by the girl side all night along with getting along with each other instantly._

_She had to shake her head at how close the two were getting, while learning that Kin was an orphan from the sound village. _

_"Lady Tsunade what should we do about living quarters? Naruto and Kin can't obviously stay back into that small apartment…Especially if they will get attacked by the villagers again, along with burning their house down." Shizune asked with worriment, seeing her mentor bringing up a thumb up to her mouth. Gently biting her thumbnail, which was a habit she picked up during her gamble days. Which Shizune couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her mentor doing this act._

_"Shizune what was the sensei, that is currently teaching the boy? Besides Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked, hearing some informants from some of the ninja that Kakashi was the boy's sensei. But also been told by Jiraiya that a different sensei; by the name of Mia Hyuuga was now teaching the boy for the time being. On the account of Hatake Kakashi is now training Uchiha Sasuke for unknown reasons. Matter of fact, Kakashi is only training Sasuke and not his other two students, by the orders of the council members wanting the last Uchiha to be strong._

_"Well my lady, right now all I can figure out is that Mia Hyuuga and Jiraiya are both teaching the boy right now. Along with learning the ways of summoning ninja animals" Shizune announced. She then handed Tsunade the medical reports for Kin and was glad that nothing serious was inflicted to the girl, minus a few burns and rope marks that were on her skin._

_ Flash back no jutsu off!_

_Xxx_

Taking a break from using his jutsu's and Taijutsu on the now beaten training pole that is in the training grounds along with taking a breather from exerting so much energy. He then decided to start lying flat on the grassy ground and stared up to the clouds in the grey skies, remembering how the rest of the conversation went on from there on. But before he go and engross himself into the conversation, another memory popped into his head that made him angry at the world and himself!

He attacked the civilians in his living district out of pure rage and fury! He did not believe what he did was right, but so many villagers that were on his side informed him that he had every right to bring justice to those that burnt his house down! Along with trying to kill a member of the leaf village…Sure he agrees to their gestures and vision of justice…But, it still didn't help the fact that now they will forever see him as the demon they always seen in him…

During his blind fury though and loss of his right mind. He just kept on attacking and attacking non-stop! It took almost five different Anbu's to calm him down on the scene, along with Tsunade and Jiraiya as they tried their best to slap in some Chakra seal papers on the boy, only to be blasted back by his tail swiping the air so hard. That it caused a great gale of winds to blow them away!

During his venture in his mindscape, he asked if the Kyuubi was influencing him to lash out onto the villagers violently, only to be told that because of its Chakra being absorbed along with becoming the new nine-tailed fox. He would easily get enrage by anything that threatens him or his kind, slash, mates.

The bad part about being enrage that scare Naruto the most is that, it will be nearly impossible to calm him down in that state of mind.

_"If it weren't for Haku and Mia-sensei coming to the scene, I could've destroyed a lot of the properties and civilians that lived there…"_ He thought to himself, while bringing his left arm over his eyes. Covering them and hiding them in case anyone was to see the small tears that threaten to show themselves. He couldn't show himself to anyone after he mercilessly attacked Mia and Haku after not recognizing them at all.

Though, one hug from Haku and it ended the nightmare and visions he had during his rampage. He couldn't help but chuckle after Mia remarked that next time they should have one of the girls, to come and calm him down from his rampage.

He could live without the taunts and teasing though, considering from that day on. Neither girl's would leave his side! Including TenTen after hearing what happen yesterday…But now he can finally calm down and relax…He was told this morning from Jiraiya that Tsunade went back to the council room and delivered hell to them by using them as punching bags and jutsu practice, along with rejuvenating them back to full health only to break them apart again and again as they were getting what they came for…Everything can finally go about their days.

"Hey loser" Sasuke called out. Which Naruto had to groan out loud in frustration, not in the mood for Sasuke today, considering the day he had for the past twenty four hours.

"What do you want Sasugay!" Naruto threaten with a slight growl. Standing up on his two feet by using his knee as leverage, along with wiping away some of the grass off his pants. Looking up at the Uchiha that was giving Naruto a very smug grin to the boy, was making Naruto get a little un-nerve by this along with growling out towards the boy that was giving Naruto this grin.

"Humph, I heard what you did today…To the villagers and I have to say that I am impress." He tauntingly said and the scary thing about this taunt…He truly meant it too! Naruto was taken a back from this notion and raised an eye brow of why Sasuke was impressed about Naruto, attacking the villagers like that?

"Seeking out revenge on those for harming the ones who are close to you, not caring who or what it is that did attack them…"He then let out a deep chuckle with his shoulders moving up and down as he kept walking closer to Naruto with his eyes closed, then open them while moving his head up at the blonde boy with his still cocky smile showing. "You're just like me an avenger!"

Naruto in his fit of rage quickly swipe a punch at Sasuke only for the punch to be caught by Sasuke's hands then was pushed back with great strength as Naruto tried his best to keep his ground while sliding on the grass. Then looked up with anger as he leer his red eyes towards the Uchiha bastard while trying to rationalize with his mind for not killing the boy in front of him into submission.

Turning around with frustration Naruto turn his head towards the Uchiha and calmly announced. "I'm not nothing like you nor, will I ever become you Sasugay! So leave me the hell alone understand!" he shouted to the boy with a growl and started walking. Before he could leave the training grounds and with his ears twitching badly from sensing danger nearby…He heard Sasuke speak up once more with a cocky voice.

"Oh then I guess you don't want to hear what the Council has plans for your friend…Haku was it?" He asked. Closing his eyes half way open as he watched the blonde boy stop in his tracks and froze in place, Sasuke being glad he caught his attention and continued talking. "Naruto, have you ever heard of CRA? Clan restoration act?" He asked again with his teeth showing. Seeing how now he haves the boys full attention along with some confusion in his eyes.

"No…What-What is the Clan restoration act Sasuke?" Naruto asked with slight shake in his voice. Wondering why his heart rate was increasing in minutes and skipping a few beats. While all the bottled up rage was starting to burst out from its containment.

"Oh it is a system that allows the last member of a powerful clan, to get wed off to women who are willing to allow that clan to survive, by birthing new members of said clan along with Marriage to the last clan member to make those children." Naruto who was listening to all this just scratch the side of his cheeks, he wasn't sure what CRA means but the way Sasuke is implying it felt a little wrong or not the correct terms of the word…At least that what's he thinks about CRA. Then it hit him, remembering TenTen telling him that, while some parts are true from what Sasuke said. Allows the last clan member to find and married off to women in the village, who are willing to help them survive by having children.

Though what TenTen informed Naruto and told him, that it is clearly the Clan member and the person they married too is up to his or hers choice to take on the CRA act. Along with wanting to marry with each other even they don't know each other, even though Naruto felt a little sick in his stomach hearing how that it also includes having a Harem in the CRA on the account, if the first wife won't be able to always have babies along with risking of dying chances were very high.

"Okay so what does that have to do with Haku?" He asked with confusion, sure he may not be the brightest when it is coming to terms with the political parts of Konoha, but whenever involves one of his close friends. He would be tick off if they tried to manipulate things without their free choice and decision. Seeing Sasuke face get a bit more sadistic, Naruto knew that he wouldn't like whatever the answer to this question will be.

"She will be married off to me!" He announced while chuckling darkly at the shock impression Naruto was giving, while lashing his tail harshly now with anger and showed his K9 teeth by gritting his teeth. "Yup, I'm also part of the CRA and she will be married off to me by choice! Since the elite Uchiha's needs to survive and I can't wait to hear her scream out my name when I get to her" he said, quickly side stepping from one of Naruto's water jutsu as he started laughing and back kicked the boy's head. "Aw what's wrong Naruto? Don't like the idea she will be wed to me and not you?" He taunted hearing the boy roar out in the open with both arms bump and showing a lot of RED chakra! Which Sasuke grunted a bit and smirk, finally getting his wish to battle the bastard and get revenge on all the embarrassment he and the girls put him through. He closed his eyes and quickly open them to revel two black tomoes in his Sharingan eyes and stared down at the enrage Naruto who was trying his best to rip and claw at the Uchiha, who was easily dodging the attacks,

"Don't you worry about it…I'll take real good care of her, she will be calling me master by the time I get done with her and scream my name every time I enter the room!" He kept pushing on as he punched the boy in the cheek, sending Naruto a few feet from him while retaliate back by forcing chakra into his feet and darted back to Sasuke, landing a very hard upper cut to the chin that made the Uchiha back flip.

"SHUT UP! STOP TALKING ABOUT HER LIKE AN OBJECT!" Naruto screamed, as images of Haku being tortured and hurt by the Uchiha bastard along with having blood covering her for not following his orders. His ears were really flat against his head as his tail was swishing left and right. The chakra that was still showing was slowly covering his body as it was giving off very high level of Kill intent. He then charge forward once more and went into a fierce Taijutsu battle with Sasuke, as the two boys were dealing heavy blows of kicks and punches.

"Well, if Haku can't meet up with my expectations then maybe that Yamanaka might do well. She seems to have a good figure and stamina to keep up with an Uchiha" he continued on with talking about each girl like their slaves. Naruto was getting really angry, fuck the Council! Destroy the one thing that is very precious to them and that is killing the last Uchiha! He went for a claw swipe to only for the hand to get kicked away by a mid-air double kick that Sasuke perform, along with the second kicked connecting to Naruto cheeks, then followed by a back hand punch only for Naruto to pump his left hand, causing that same Chakra like arm to burst up into a fist and punch Sasuke up into the air.

While in the air Naruto quickly knelt down on all fours and jump up with incredible force, enough to go past Sasuke and deliver a very heavy crescent kick into the Uchiha's stomach followed by his Wind style: Crescent slashes that were cutting up the Uchiha, whom before hitting the ground used his free hand to bounce away from the oncoming blows and fired off a new fire jutsu that made Naruto widen his eyes and scream in pain from…

"Fire Style: Exploding Fire bombs!" he announced. This jutsu is a one line attack that creates a circle on the ground with orange tints to signify where the explosion will come. Then erupt into fireballs sending them upward or slanted depending how much training is done for the user. Sasuke, being the genius of the rookies was able to tilt the first three fire balls and direct them at our orange clad ninja who was sent flying and tumbling on the ground with some of the flares from the fire jutsu flying off of him. Smirking to himself he continued on with his taunts and rested a hand on his forehead. "Imagine all of the positions I could to her, considering she is very nimble and could bend in many ways that could please a man…Especially a man like me" He continued on with the talking as his plans to make Naruto lose his cool was working wonders, as he was winning this fight without a hitch.

Seeing the boy climbing back up onto his feet glaring and snarling at Sasuke, with his red eyes sending daggers at the boy along with the chakra starting to wrap around the boy's body and feeding off from his hate and rage for Sasuke. The Kyuubi inside of Naruto was going berserk inside of Naruto, throwing threats all over the place, telling Naruto to tear the Uchiha apart along with neutering him by ripping his precious spot off with his claws. Naruto was definitely not in the right mind as he was grinning with the idea and charge forward at the Uchiha, who step back a bit from the feral look that was in Naruto's eyes as he was roaring with rage!

Before Sasuke could block the attack, Naruto quickly disappeared by side stepping to the side and punch right into the Uchiha's left cheek that could break his jaw easily, sending him flying in great distance from Naruto. Oh but Naruto wasn't done yet, he then started punching rapidly at nothing but air as what felt like pistons, were battering and pulverizing Sasuke all over, with his body flinching and tilting in all different direction that couldn't be possible for a normal human being! It was the B-rank Jutsu that he was practicing in order to summon the chief of the Fox contract.

Naruto charge once more to deliver the final blow by flexing his hands a bit, summoning the extra chakra limb form his arm as it materialize into a giant claw ready to strike and cut Sasuke in half only to get blasted by some Phoenix flower jutsu that was used by Sasuke, whom was still sliding on the ground manage to use his hands seals in time before Naruto could reach him. Though Sasuke being the prideful ass he was continue taunting to Naruto about Kin this time around, saying how she will just be there to breed and satisfy his needs, while being mostly a slave in the house. He was definitely pushing his luck, now he was having a difficult time, blocking most of Naruto's strikes now that he summon some Shadow clone's to aid him against Sasuke.

But what made it even worse was that, these clones took more hits to disperse than regular clones and he was starting to lose chakra over this battle. So decided to keep distracting the boy during the impact with each other, saying how Hinata will definitely be the most he will get out of, saying how her curves and body were be great to cope and feel, along with saying how was very develop for their age. That done it, Naruto doesn't care about the consequences, if he was going to be executed for killing Sasuke or banish from the village, then by all means let it happen. With Sasuke out of the way, he will know that the girls will be safe from him!

The two boys charge at each one last time, before somebody appearing right in between their line of sight and grabbed bother their arms while swinging them both of them in two different directions, that caused Sasuke to slam into a tree, while Naruto was sent flying towards Jiraiya who leapt down from a tree branch and grabbed the boy at the same time skidding to a stop. Jiraiya then quickly check over Naruto's condition to see that the boy has pass out from exhaustion and using up too much Chakra, while Sasuke was being tied up by wire frames by Kakashi, whom was gripping the strings tightly in a balled up fist as he was leering towards the Uchiha.

"What's going on Sasuke…Why are you and Naruto fighting what appears to be to the death?" He asked coldly as he could sense Jiraiya walking towards the two. Sasuke who was tied up was trying his best to break free from the binds he was in but scoff in annoyance seeing how he wasn't going to get free so easily. "Well?" Kakashi asked again only to let out a sigh as the boy still wouldn't answer to his question, so he then decided to tighten the wires a bit more by pulling them along with hearing Sasuke grunting in pain from the tightness of the ropes and finally answer thinking his life was more important than dying right now.

"Humph, all I did was to have a nice conversation with him. Then the loser took the conversation to litterly and started attacking me for no apparent reason. Which all I spoke about was the upcoming Chuunin exams and saying how he wouldn't be able to defeat me in battle." He lied to his sensei along with hearing Jiraiya letting out a disgusted grunt, wondering if he saw through that or not.

Kakashi who was looking at the boy and then looking towards Naruto with slight concern, saw the condition he was in and notify that Sasuke this time around, was dealing damage on the boy then what Sasuke received…Then again he didn't see the beginning of their brawl so he doesn't exactly know what condition Sasuke was in.

"What do you think Jiraiya?" Kakashi asked the sage toad, seeing how the man put Naruto down and laid him up against a tree, putting his hands on the boy's cheeks and whisker marks to see if he was truly asleep or not and let out a calm breath after noticing that Naruto was breathing alright even though, his breath will get hitch once in a while from too much damage.

Turning his head towards Kakashi and then leering at Sasuke, he slapped both hands on his knees to stand up. After that he then turn around to face at the two with his hand under his chin and hummed out. While letting out a small chuckle as he sensed another chakra signature nearby and knew who it was coming from too. Hardening his face and crossing his arms he announced. "The Uchiha is lying, something obviously got Naruto very angry and I can tell he used this chance after what he went through with the villagers, to take advantage of his emotions to test out his new Jutsu…THAT you taught him Kakashi. But knowing Naruto…" he paused a bit while scratching under his chin.

He laughed on the inside at the depressed look Kakashi wore from the truth. It was techniquely his fault for teaching Sasuke the new jutsu, while also fueling the kid into thinking, that he is now stronger than Naruto. What made it even worse though, Sasuke manage to activate his second level of his Sharingan technique, the ability to slow down all movements in front of him. Which explains all the beating Naruto received and how easily Sasuke could read his movements from messing with his emotions…But with Naruto out cold and unable to tell his side of the story. The bastard can easily get away with a get out of jail card along with the Council saying that Naruto's story will be null from discussion…In which Jiraiya hates that part of the deal, considering his sensei will have to be fair and agree on their side in case Naruto doesn't quite remember how the conversation go.

"Knowing Naruto, he would not attack Sasuke without a very good reason. Along with the fact all we know is that Sasuke could've been the one who assaulted him from the beginning…But, that part there seems un-true. Till Naruto recovers and up from his exhaustion, we will have to hear his side of the story..." Jiraiya announced seeing how Kakashi nodded slowly and released the Uchiha from his binds and let him leave.

Kakashi then looked around the training field to see what damages were done, only to grimace from the trees being broken in two, some being burnt while others looked like they got hit by a typhoon! The ground wasn't in any good shape either, considering Sasuke's new jutsu erupts from inside the ground using the magma flow of the earth's core to increase the heat that was transmitted from underground. He shook his head in shame and wonder what force made him to teach the boy this dangerous B-rank Jutsu, along with the fact that he was also teaching Sasuke how to use the Chidori jutsu for just in case he faces up against Gaara.

Sighing he pulled out his icha icha book and open up back to the page he left off, though surprisingly the story wasn't important for today and just put the book back into his pouch, he then chuckle on the inside with an eye smile towards the smirking Jiraiya. "If anyone would've saw me putting that back in my pouch from just picking up, would think I would've gone crazy. How is Naruto?" He announced/asked the toad sage who took a deep breath and let it out to calm his nerves of wanting to kill the Uchiha.

"He is fine asleep, but doing fine, just a case of using too much Chakra during their fight. Which he probably succeeded in doing the Wind style: Dance of the storm jutsu that he told me he found in that scroll of his…Damn it all!" He shouted slightly which caused the person who was watching to flinch from this. "Why does this kid have to burden with being a Jinchurikii! He doesn't deserve all of these hatred and harsh treatments!" Jiraiya shouted in his fit of rage forgetting who was watching them but deep down. Wanting them to find out about what Naruto holds at the same time…He then felt Kakashi putting a hand on his shoulder to calm down the toad sage along with sympathizing with the man as well.

"I know how you feel Jiraiya but we can't help it…It was 'his' wish after all for the villagers to see him as a hero." Which the response Kakashi received was a snort from Jiraiya and a slight growl. "But in due time I'm sure everyone will start to respect the boy for who he is, not what he is."

"I know…But the question is when? These old fools and people in this village are so stuck in their past, that they don't know how the hell to move on with their lives and get the cork screws out of their asses!" Jiraiya huffed out while breathing lightly from all the pent up rage. "Any way…I suggest we get Naruto rested and at somebody's house…Yo Haku!" He shouted out which caused Kakashi to shoot his eyes open wide and looked towards the bushes while hearing a sudden squeak of surprise from there. Then saw the teenage girl stepping out with her light blue ears laying flat on her head while her tail droop down in worriment for she saw Naruto in Jiraiya's arms.

Quickly before the two could blink she was already in front of the toad sage checking Naruto over for any vitals and let out a sigh of relief to see he was doing fine, minus a few cuts and bruises here and there. She then looked up to the old man and tilted her head to the side a bit. "Y-Yes Master Jiraiya?" she asked meekly and blinked in surprise when the sage handed Naruto to her, only for her to put his right arm over her shoulder with his feet barely touching the ground.

"I need you to bring Naruto to your house…I'm sure you've heard what happen?" He asked mention about his houses condition and gave a weak smile seeing the girl lowering both eyes and nodded. "Well then…Can you make sure to take care of Naruto? Along with watching over him tomorrow?" he asked and chuckle at the bright smile she gave along with agreeing to watch over Naruto. So with nothing left to do, the girl bow to the two men and left them alone.

Kakashi who walked up to the old sage shifted his eyes towards him and asked. "Mia hasn't come back yet from the Fox realm has she?"

"Nope" was all that Jiraiya said and grin perversely at his student's pupil while chuckling. "You have the camera?" which Kakashi eye smile and brought up a video camera and nodded. "Good! Now let see if we can get some recordings of her and Naruto doing it, since I already got film with him and Kin." He announced while blowing out smoke from his nose and leapt off after the two teens along with Kakashi slowly as thoughts were running through his head.

_"Let's just hope Naruto will still be himself after all of this…I really don't want him to become Sasuke…OR Itachi…" _he thought to himself as he knew after what Naruto went through, would have a huge effect on the boy's psyche and prayed that he will still be himself after all of this…That and along with seeing some action between him and Haku.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO; Hey everybody! Guess what XD A new chappie! finally getting the show on the road along with great ideas being thought out along with some of you suggesting great ones too. We are almost nearing the chuunin exams along with everyone wanting Naruto to kill Sasuke lol. Might happen but going to leave you to thinking on what I meant by that XD Time for Replying to review/comments time XD**

**darkassasian: It was definitely a new experience for me to write out something like that and wanted to show how ego absorbing Sasuke can really get! And update I shall XD**

**Emilbootanimefreak: You will just have to wait and find out XD**

**revin: Will do and the next chapter is now up lol.**

**Brandon: Hmm...*tapping chin in thought***

**puma1sunfire: Well Haku calms him down decently, but not fully. Though I think everyone will be shock to see who will get Naruto to calm down XD**

**yukicrewger2: By all means go ahead lol XD Just becareful of the anbus and jonins, chuunins and genins that lives in the city. Oh along with villagers who carry pitch forks and butcher knifes o_o**

**ThePhillosipher: Lol who knows what kind of comedy these two could pull off lol XD and thanks : )**

**Hee-Ho master: Arent they lol but we love them for their character XD**

**Naruhinafan: Yeah Naruto and Haku are going to have a lemon in this chapter, been having this idea for awhle now. That I couldn't figure out how to properly execute it. You will just have to wait and see what happens for the chuunin exams ^_^; Though most are probably going to be jawdropping with the idea I have in mind lol.**

**Now I went back and read through this story again, while realizing that I mention about explaining how Haku met up with Zabuza and Mia hyuuga near the Chapter 20 mark, so after realizing that I said that helped out to finishing this chapter along with clearing up some confusion of Haku's history. Also fair warning everyone, you might notice some slight hesitation in my writing as I have never used words like...Well you will notice them. Also you all are going to be shock of who will help Naruto out in the next chapter and it is the last person you would ever expect...Well two least characters you would expect. And also...have to bring this up, have you guys notice Danzo's absence lately in these chapters? Lol he hasn't appeared at all and surprise none of you have question what is going on with him XD any way, enjoy and hope you all have fun reading.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 21: Getting to know how Haku met Zabuza and Mia, Haku's love.**

"Naruto-kun please wake up…I got some ramen" Haku's voiced rang out to the sleeping boy, whose ears were twitching at the same time he was groaning. He slowly open his eyes to stare up at what seems to be a brown wooden ceiling along with two red soft eyes staring down at him, with light blue ears lying flat against their heads. Naruto groan out while sitting up slightly with slight hissing sounds from all the pain he felt from fighting Sasuke and quickly open his eyes wide and stare up at the girl in front of him, as she flinch a bit from the sudden movement of him getting close to her and holding her.

"All you alright Haku, nothing broken, nothing out of place you're not married to Sasugay are you!" He bombarded the girl with bunch of question's while checking her over for any injuries, along with checking her fingers to see if there weren't any wedding rings while hearing Haku speaking up to the boy.

"No, no Naruto nothing bad happen or…Am I ever going to marry off to that bastard! What makes you…Wait" she then stopped him from panicking and checking her for said wounds while holding on to his shoulders tightly staring at him intently in the eyes. "Naruto what exactly did Sasuke say to you in that fight, I never saw you lose so much focus before…" she asked quietly while moving away from the boy as he shifted his eyes left to right wondering if he should tell her or not. So he didn't and just motioned his head in a no motion which Haku smiled softly. "It's alright Naruto you can tell me…" which the response she got was Naruto letting out a depress sigh and looked with eyes closed along with his fox tail wrapping over his lap.

So he started to explain to Haku of what happen during the fight between him and Sasuke, of how he was saying that the Council member were going to put Sasuke in a CRA programed, along with marring her and Sasuke together which Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the fake gagging noises Haku was making to cheer the boy up. As the story continue with the other girls getting involved he could feel that red chakra again, but this time coming from Haku and it scared the living daylights out of Naruto as he was moving away from the girl and decided to finish the story quickly before she decided to lash her anger out on him.

After getting done with the story and a feel like a few years skip ahead of him, after Haku started tearing the cushion pillow in her hands in half with her kunai still holding on to that smile of hers. "_Holy shit, Shikamaru was totally right, girls are really scary especially Kunoichi ninjas!" _Naruto thought to himself while sweat dropping at the sight and saw that she has finally calm down after saying vulgar words about the Uchiha along with saying that if she ever sees the boy she will cut off his man parts off there and now.

He would be right there with her and will help her cut those man parts off of the Uchiha ass. Before they could continue their conversation, they both heard what were to be sounds of rain drops outside the house that were hitting the house window in rhythms, while also hearing Naruto's stomach growling out loud in hunger as he lightly rubbed it with a depress chuckle. "Heh…I guess I'm getting kinda hungry, but then again Ichiraku's probably closed by this hour…" He then looked up at Haku who cleared her throat while gesturing her head towards the downstairs.

"Come Naruto, I wasn't lying about making Ramen. Though they may not be the best as Ichiraku's but be good to have some food in your stomach, so come on!" she said excitedly while grabbing his hands as she pulled him out of her room. Which Naruto took the chance to study the room quickly before disappearing and was surprised how common it was, with blue floral design curtains wrapped up a bit, to let some cold air to blow through the slit open windows that had a screen covering it. Along with some splashes of rain drops hitting the window sill. Her bed wasn't one of those fluffy types of beds and felt really nice and soft from what he could tell as he slept on it. The rug was a deep purple color along with some white lily flowers designs. While in front of Haku's bed and brewer was a human size mirror.

After coming downstairs with Haku letting go of his arms and happily walked in the kitchen, he notice now that he was in Mia sensei's house! That and it was his second time at being in someone else's home besides the Hyuuga compound. He was told to wait there on the table as she went in the kitchen to fetch the ramen from the stove. Naruto who was sitting at the table, was looking down at the wooden table with tons of thoughts blowing through his mind along with what would he do after all of these recent events happen?

He would not mistake that red chakra he felt during his fight against Sasuke, were definitely the Kyuubi's red chakra…Or should he say 'his' nine-tailed chakra that was leaking through. He looked towards his open palm hands as he could feel the urge to kill anyone at that point, minus his friends. The civilians, the council that plague his entire life along with getting the satisfaction making him live an eternal hell. What made things even worse! Is that they are going to put Sasuke on a CRA programed that will allow him to be married off to any girls in the village, not any girls but Haku…_"Wait why Haku? Does she have something special that will benefit for Sasuke?"_ He thought to himself with one arm up against his left cheek and his elbow leaning on the table, while he drummed his fingers on his right hand. Staring up at nothing in particular wondering why they would put Haku with Sasuke.

Haku who came back out with two bowls of ramen on a tray with a smile on her face quickly blinked at the boy, while giggling slightly at the concentrated look he was giving and sat the two bowls down on the table and sat across from the boy, watching him intently as her light blue tail wag happily while she tried to not kiss the boy right there and now. "Naruto-kun the ramen is going to get cold" she spoke up while giggling some more from the boy blinking towards her and then down at the bowl. He then gave a small grin and thanks the girl for the food as he slowly digs in. Haku seeing this lowered her eyes in concern, knowing how his eating habits were along with seeing him being this distraught and sad is very alien to her.

"Naruto are you still worried about the whole CRA thing with Sasuke?" She asked the boy who nodded slightly, but knew that wasn't the only thing that was on his mind. But be better than to focus on one of the subject than the others. Leaning forward a bit with her hands touching on another on the table she waited to see what was on his mind.

"I'm…Just confused about something with this whole CRA thing? TenTen says it is used to have the last clan member to revive their clans by marring off to other women…But, would it not be fair for said girls that the person goes to marry with don't get a choice?" He question/asked the girl in front of him, who blushed at the thoughtfulness he gave along with caring about peoples decision of wanting to marry or not. She knows very little about what the CRA does, but was told by her mother that it is for those who haves a bloodline that is very important and if the last survivor of their clan is the only left. Then they will have the choice to enter the CRA and marry off to anyone they love. Usually CRA are meant to have more than one woman to help out to revive the clan, since a single wife wouldn't be able to achieve this goal, but it is highly up to the main clan member's choice to marry off with one woman or more.

Eating some of her ramen along with Naruto doing the same while waiting for Haku to answer, since he saw the girl was thinking through this very thoroughly along with hearing the winds gale blowing harshly outside. Haku who put the chopsticks down a bit nodded with slight movement. "You are correct Naruto-kun, it is the woman and the main clan member's decision of who they want to marry or want to get married. But knowing the Council members along with filling that Uchiha's ass ego, they will probably force some of the fan girls to re-populate the Uchiha's again. And I am not going to get marry to that bastard, even if it you paid me, attack me or even leave me for dead. I will not nor will I ever! Get married to him!" She said while hardening her gaze out the window. Naruto had to smile at the girl's courage and bravery as he openly said.

"That's what I like about you and Hinata, on the outside you're very to yourselves, but on the inside waits a lioness to break out of her cage and show the world that she too can be dangerous." He said openly with a big grin causing Haku to cover her cheeks quickly while trying to hide her tomato face as she cleared her throat and smiled. "Thank-Thank you Naruto-kun that really means a lot for me and I'm sure it will mean the entire world for Hinata if you said that to her especially" she laughed at the end along with Naruto giving a small chuckle but no emotion behind them and it was starting to really worried Haku a lot. _"This village damaged a very tender soul and spirit…I really wish there was a way to get you back Naruto…Please don't change."_ She thought to herself as she could picture that any more threats from the council and villagers, including Sasuke. Naruto might break down and turn into a missing ninja along with leaving the village including her, Hinata and the other girls behind…If only there was any way to make them change their minds about Naruto not being the…Well okay, he is becoming the kyuubi after Hinata explain some things to her and the other girls.

She was a bit scared if it was alright for Hinata to tell them about this information, only for the girl to smile and said that Naruto-kun wanted her to tell them. Boy was Haku surprised to see how Ino was rubbing her fox ears with curiosity along with Tenten, nodding her head by seeing the benefits of Naruto being the next kyuubi to shock everyone when she said, that if Naruto would become the next nine tailed fox. Then they won't have to worry about the original coming to destroy and seek out revenge on the villagers!

Then Kin added her own two cents by saying and jokingly, to picture what Naruto will be like if they were to scratch his belly along with all that extra stamina he could with the girls. Of course this resulted with Hinata flying back in a nosebleed, which left everyone to giggle at that since…Techniquely Hinata already knew how good Naruto was with mating, Haku couldn't help but let some blood drip from her nose as she recalled having vivid dreams of doing it with Naruto in the hot springs and shower which she still couldn't believe she daydream those type of thoughts…

Getting out of her thoughts from the memory of the conversation she had with Hinata and the girls along with shaking her head after Naruto snap his fingers a bit, while pointing towards her nose. "You okay Haku? Your nose is bleeding there…" Naruto remarked as he heard Haku quickly let out a squeak and covering her nose with some tissues getting rid of the nose bleed from what she was thinking.

"Sorry about that Naruto…Any way, you were saying something?" She quickly asked. Trying to change the subject of her wanting to test out that theory of doing it in the showers, but made sure to keep her focus on Naruto for today after what he haves been through today. That and it was nothing to do with this bad of a storm!

"Well, I was wondering and curious of something?" He asked while moving his bowl away to the side for a bit, since he was done with his what to believe is dinner. Which he saw Haku gesture her head a bit to tell him what that question was that he wanted to asked and let out a sigh. "I was curious if you have a bloodline Haku? You mention it earlier for Clan members?"

"To be perfectly honest Naruto, I do have a bloodline and it's called the 'Hyuoton' bloodline. It allows me to control and manipulate the cold air around me along with creating Ice based jutsu a lot easier…Sort of how um…" she paused for a brief moment to think in thought. "Like Hinata's byakkugan allowing her to see a 360 surrounding areas and Ino's clan jutsu to enter another Ninja's mind!" she exclaimed while tilting her head to the side with a smile and then blinked…"Wait you think?"

Which Naruto nodded his head and growled out in pure anger from finally connecting the dots with the Council plans to put her in the Clan restoration act. "Yeah, they were going to see what would happen if the Sharingan and the Hyuoton bloodlines will make! Those skivvy bastards!" Naruto yelled out a bit causing some red chakra to glow while he quickly started to calm down, and saw how Haku blushed profusely from something that he didn't know and tilted his head in confusion. "Umm…You okay Haku?"

"ah yes, yes I'm fine don't worry Naruto-kun…Any way don't worry about them Naruto-kun, as long my mother is here…Where ever she disappeared from?" Haku said looking around in the room to figure out where her mother was then saw Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head with a blush that caused Haku to twitch her ear a bit.

"Umm…Your mother was taken by the chief of the foxes back to the fox realm." He informed the girl who blinked couple of times and let out a 'oh', knowing what he meant by that. "The other thing that I was curious about as well is… How did you meet Zabuza and Mia-sensei?" He asked with curiosity behind his words as he softly wagged his orange tail waiting for her to answer.

Which Haku took a sip of her tea and happily nodded. "Will gladly tell you Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed with excitement and started her story telling, by how she first discover her ability to manipulate water along with discovery about her bloodline there, while being told by her original mother to never show her skills in front of her father, on the account during the time ninja's in the land of waves were in hiding along with the whole bloodline purge that was happening at the time. To the point of where her father came back home with a mob, killing and destroying everything they own in the house along with ready to kill her! A nine year old girl who couldn't defend herself at all and had everyone go after her only to get killed from Haku somehow summoning giant ice crystals that stabbed and skewer everybody, while she herself was covered in their blood and her father's blood. She took a quick pause to even out her breathing since her memories being stored away in that memory seal that Zabuza made, finally recovered her past life. Then felt Naruto resting his hands on hers while holding it with his fingers intertwining with hers, while she gave a small smile and thanked the boy for calming her down with Naruto giving her his fox like grin. No matter how bad the situation is, he will try his best to make others feel good and happy again.

She then started the story once more where Zabuza came into play, first spotting the girl at a nearby restaurant getting ready for his meal to be brought to him she stood by the restaurant walls waiting for the right time to snatch the food away along with licking her lips from being hungry. That is when she took that moment as the food was placed, she darted forward, grabbing the food and running away as fast she could from the chef that went after her with his butcher knife. This made Naruto curious of why Zabuza didn't chase her only to be surprised after she told him that once she got cornered and handed the food back to the chef only to get beaten a bit, with him slapping across her face. Zabuza then appeared behind him with a sympathy look towards her as she pleaded with her eyes, then she close them after seeing the Chef ready to chop her down with a butcher knife only to hear some beatings in front of her, then open her eyes to see that Zabuza had punched the living daylights out of the chef, along with telling him that he could always make another food for him.

Though he did took his food from the girl after she did give it back and tried to escape after she saw that Zabuza charge at her and grabbed her hair as she tried to break free, only to get shushin by the man to a nearby bench along with throwing her into the snowy ground after being told that he saved her life from punishment that she would not recovered from causing her to flinch and stared up to the man with a surprised look and watch him sit down on the bench with the bowl of noodles and chicken and happily accept the offer along with telling her name along with him telling his.

From there on after the encounter at the restaurant Zabuza and Haku spent the next five years, with him training her in the ways of assassination and becoming a well train Kunoichi in the arts of silent killing. Then she remembered right before a bunch of bounty hunters came to kill the man, along with trying to protect her from him. He roughly turned her around and pushed her head forward a bit, to show the back of her neck and quickly with black ink drew the memory seal telling Haku that this will prevent from anyone who tries to find out if she has a bloodline or not, along with hiding her ninja training. Only for the seal to be half rushed and incomplete, that it completely erased Haku's entire memory except for her name. She was practically a new slate.

After she recovered from the immense pain and saw Zabuza who was a stranger to her after the sealing, which she quickly explained to Naruto. That the memory seal only erased everything she did with Zabuza along with information about her original family and her training with Zabuza, which she told Naruto that she won't tell what he train her in with a sly smile and laughed at Naruto's priceless expression of come on tell me look.

Continuing on with the story and explaining how Zabuza told her to run and to never look back. That is when she ran and ran not knowing where she was going, for hours upon hours she didn't know how or why she was running…All she could think of was that the man or Zabuza saved her from a mob. She told Naruto that she was very lost and confused by the time she ran into a district where building were in ruins and destroyed, along with houses being burnt down, torn flags waving against the wind as there were holes in them. That where she met the most beautiful woman she ever saw; along with being her new mother…Mia hyuuga.

At that time from what her mother told her, is that she accidently injured a hostage during her anbu mission with her team, in which the pervert gave a quick grope to her mother as she lost her temper and bend the man's arm so far back, that it litterly broke the bone in the arm that was now facing backwards and render it useless. After returning back to the Hokage and reporting on their mission, the Hokage asked the group of why Mia was hiding behind the rest of them only for them to move an opening that lead to her mother, along with explaining what happen on the mission. The mission was a success but Mia got probation once again for letting her emotions get the best of her along with injuring the hostage, that they were order to make sure there will be coming back alive and unharmed!

Although the probation was more of a vacation and asked the Hokage if she could see her mother's grave that was in the Land of Waves. Then that's where her, and Mia met up with her asking Haku if she wanted to live with her and be her daughter.

"And of course you remember what happen after she came home with me?" She asked with a bright smile as both teens burst out laughing at the fond memories of how Haku asked Naruto where she could find those rare snow flowers in the Leaf village, for said Boy told Haku that he usually sees strange flowers up on the Hokage mountain top, which led to Mia not paying attention to what her daughter was doing at the park by signing some adoptive papers for the girl along with Hiashi and his brother Hizashi who brought young Hinata and Neji. Then Tsume and Inochi bringing their kids Ino and Kiba in the park, as everyone was greeting and having fun with Haku, as the adults were teasing Mia by asking her who the husband was along with hiding a secret beneath that papers, of permission to become a Sensei.

"Yeah, after asking me where the flowers were and you disappearing. Mia-sensei went on a panic search for ya by looking through the entire village wondering where you could be…" He silently said, remembering how sad the woman was after being told by Ayame that he might know where Haku went, since he knows the village more than the ninjas and civilians themselves, which at that time. Everyone who lived near the ramen shop district, all gain new respect for the boy after he told Mia that he knew where Haku was.

Haku who was fiddling with the outside of her cup nodded and remembering how her mother was nearly in tears after finding her there. Along with chuckling to herself saying how she doesn't remember where they lived, at the same time almost killing Sho with bunch of kitchen ware and the poor man was up in the corner of the room where a knife almost slammed right into his boinloins. Though the reason why? She was asleep on Mia's back on the way home woke up with the man in a mask asking her if she was okay. From then on, she is afraid of anyone wearing any type of masks…Mostly Anbu's though since their masks are just plain white with some paint here and there.

Both of them suddenly jump from the window banging a bit from the harsh winds. Looking at each other and then suddenly burst out laughing from the scare they both just got from. "Naruto-kun…What, what will you do now?" She asked with worriment as her tail droop down to the floor as the boy, saddening his look and shook his head. Realizing his decision must've been made clear to him and it scares her for what he is about to say.

"At this point Haku, I might as well leave and get it over with you know..? No one and I mean no one; will ever going to treat me with respect again after what I did today. Along with me attacking Sasuke with the red chakra flowing out of me, people will think I have been control by the demon now…" He said quietly while rolling the chopsticks between his fingers, as his red eyes showed a lot of hurt and sadness that even Haku was having trouble fighting back her tears…"So I made up my mind and will leave the village…"

"YOU CAN'T!" screamed the girl who slammed her hands down on the table causing Naruto to stare up at the girl, who was breathing hard along with showing tears in her eyes, gritting her K-9 teeth. Her ears were lying flat on her head and her tail wagging harshly to and fro. As she shook her head left and right as she continue speaking. "You can't Naruto…please, what about Hinata? What about me and the other girls!" she bellowed trying so hard to not cry in front of the boy and blinked at the small smile he gave, not looking at her in the eyes.

"Do you think I know that…Hinata would be upset, Ino and TenTen will probably kill me if I left, Kin will probably follow me since she doesn't really belong here in the leaf village…I want to stay with you girls honestly! But…I won't let the civilians attack you while I'm still living here!" He exclaimed while lightly pounding the table a bit in frustration, trying every solution there was to protect them with him here. But could not come up with any ideas what so ever… Haku started wiping her eyes with her green kimono jacket sleeves while sniffling a bit. Understanding why he wanted to leave the village now along with probably wanting to seek out revenger on them…Was his way of protecting her and the other girls from harm. But even if he did leave what will the girls do?

TenTen was un-detachable to the boy whenever they cross each other's path while latching on to him for the rest of the day. Ino after informing everyone that Kin was doing okay, minus a few burn marks that were still recovering. Her and Kin will playfully argue with each other for who will get Naruto, for only said Kin proudly saying to Ino that her and Naruto mated, making Ino turn red in frustration and declare that she will seduce Naruto into making out with her, only to fail miserably since her father Inochi caught wind of this, will always threaten Naruto to not harm her in any way…But even then Ino somehow succeeded and made out with Naruto at what seem to be at a greenhouse she rented with her mission money.

Hinata, boy Haku could tell she was radiant with a glow of happiness and improve confidence ever since her date with Naruto. If she was told that Naruto left the village because of what was happening she would be heart broken and in tears. She could see all of them heartbroken if the boy did leave them…

"Will there be a way to change your mind Naruto-kun?" she tried her best to ask between each sniff. Hoping that there will be a way for the boy to stay here in the village or at least not seek out revenge on the bastards that lived her only to close her eyes even tighter from when the boy answer no with his head, but brighten up after he then said.

"Unless there's a way to keep you girl's out from the council clutches and from marrying off to Sasuke? Then yeah I will stay, but if not then I will just leave…" He finished his sentence and laugh on the inside, seeing how Haku was already working a way to keep him here in the village. But knew she wouldn't come up with an idea right away after being upset from his notion of leaving.

Getting up from his chair along with stretching his arms up he then asked. "Haku where is the shower?"

"Um, up the stairs and to your left from my room…Though I am not sure if girl clothing will fit ya Naruto" she slightly sweat drop while blushing at the thought of seeing the boy naked. Since he already saw her in her bra then tilted her head in confusion after Naruto sheepishly scratch the side of his cheek as he said.

"Well…I could but that would mean I have to use my sexy jutsu to do that Eheh." He replied with a sheepish smiled that had Haku raise an eyebrow while she whisper out silently.

"Sexy jutsu?" she asked to the boy who increased his scratching on the cheek and looked away from the girl.

"Ah yeah…It was a jutsu I made to spot out perverts along with immobilizing them for a brief moment…It's a useless jutsu Haku." He quickly added while closing his eyes and bringing his fist in front of his mouth.

"Think you could show me after your shower? SINCE you said you could wear women clothing in this…Jutsu of yours?" She asked with a little playful voice that even made Naruto embarrass about what he just mention but nodded either way, since he wouldn't be able to avoid the inevitable. So after getting done with the discussion and heading up the stairs. Haku just sat there by herself in the dining room, thinking through things of what would happen or could happen to her and the girls…

Which one of them would be marrying off to Sasuke Uchiha by the Council's power, although Hinata, Ino and Haku will be safe from that decision since their parents are head clans, or belongs to the clan. In which makes Haku protected from the council orders under the Hyuuga law. Ino belonging to the Yamanaka clan along with keeping their secret jutsu's…But TenTen and Kin? Their regular civilians themselves even if they are ninja's! TenTen doesn't belong to some clan along with Kin as well, so they are eligible to being Sasuke's bride…

"_Get with it girl…No matter what we do the council will find a way to make us go with the boy."_ She said to herself while looking out the window where the storm was still going on. She then decided to think on another subject at the same time closing her eyes to think it through.

She then heard the shower going off and that brought her to the daydream of her and Naruto making out in the shower along with doing the act. Which caused the girl to get beat red and started moving her legs back and forth to rub her thighs. "_Aw shit…I forgot Naruto and I never actually mated since we stop at the preliminaries!"_ She thought to herself remembering all the hard times she tried to keep her heat in check, almost losing to herself here and there. She couldn't believe that she went three weeks without going after the boy and having dared she say sex with him.

And now that heat came back at full force, causing the girl to shut her eyes tight trying to fight back the urge to go in the bathroom and rip her clothes off and jump the boy to get it over with it, thus she lost the mental battle and said. "Aw the hell with it, I need him and I need him now!" she yelled slightly while getting up from the chair and headed up to the bathroom with all rational thoughts out the window!

She slowly crept up the stairs and head down the hall towards where the Bathroom was and could hear the water running on the inside by leaning against the door with her ears on the frame. Before she decided to go in there, she quickly checked downstairs from the top of the stair well to see if her mother would be coming in or not. Then smiled to herself knowing that she hasn't come back at all from the fox realm while quickly disrobing herself outside the door by putting her cloths neatly tuck on her arm as she slowly turn the knob to the bathroom and enter in without Naruto knowing. Little did she or Naruto know, there were two perverts peeking on them from the outside along with giggling perversely and having nose bleeds from what they are about to witness.

"This is gold! This will do great in my research and for my next book, I haven't written a shower scene yet! My star pupil you make me so proud!" exclaimed Jiraiya between each breathing along with snorting perversely as he could see Haku entering the shower room, jotting down on his paper without missing a single beat.

"I am so glad I am going to be witnessing this with you master!" Kakashi said also perversely as he was rolling on the camera making sure to get every angle he could in the bathroom as the two men quickly look at each other with smiles and back to the scene.

"It is about to begin and I have to say, Naruto haves great taste in woman!" Jiraiya announced. Ignoring the fact that they are both in the rain storm along with all the written notes he made were being washed away from the rain.

XXX

(Warning! Lemon scene up ahead!)

Haku who was now in the bathroom saw where Naruto put his clothes and smirk to herself, as she softly kicked them to a corner with her own clothes. Then looked towards the shower seeing some of the steam that was coming out from the bathtub along with seeing Naruto's shadow behind the white curtain before entering the show she quickly check herself in the clouded mirror to see what her body looks like and could say she is very proud with the way it is turning out, slim waist, slim tone stomach and C-cup breasts that are nearly reaching into D-cups. She then started un-tying her hair that reach down to her back and her red eyes staring back at her showed confidence in what she is about to do.

She then stepped inside the shower with one leg and then the next one along with feeling the warm water cascading down her body, soaking it with a soothing feel to it. Almost caused her to moan but made she sure she didn't as she wanted to surprised Naruto, who was now smoothing his hair out with his hands where some of the blonde color in his hair has now turn slightly orange which surprised Haku a bit and smiled thinking it fit perfectly for him and matches with his orange ears. That's when she took her cue and wrapped her arms to the front of his stomach causing the boy to almost jump out of his skin after he felt someone hugging him close to them. He turned his head slightly to see what was behind him and blush tomato red at what he saw! "Haku what-what-what are you doing!" he almost shouted along with groaning after he felt her hands traveling up and down his stomach and chest. "Haku…I don't get it?" he asked once more with slight concern of why she was doing this and then remember about the heat that girls were having.

"Yes Naruto-kun, it is the heat that is driving me crazy…But if you were to think about it, I really need this since our last attempt at the second Chuunin exams, where you stop me?" She chuckled at Naruto suddenly going stiff remembering exactly that even that almost happened between the two. Along with Mia-sensei trying to kill the boy with that Water dragon jutsu of hers!

He then moaned as he felt Haku hands around down there rubbing and stroking it with tenderness at the same time pushing up against him to get a feel of her develop breasts while huskily whispering in his ears. "Plus you already did it with Hinata, Kin and Ino. I think I deserve some Naruto time with ya don't you think?" she said seductively while giving a hard long stroke on Naruto making the boy grit his teeth along with hissing at her touch. He couldn't believe what was happening he was going to mate with Haku in a shower? Ok so mating with Ino at a greenhouse was the weirdest thing he ever done, so this doesn't top that. He then watched Haku lean over and grab the soap bar that sitting next to the shower wall and started rubbing it all over Naruto's body along with doing it down there.

Naruto was trying his best to not give into the temptation of ravishing the girl there and was glad that she stopped, only for her to tell him that it was her turn and forced him to turn around to get a good look at her. Her face was beautiful in his eyes as the red showed lust, love and compassion for the boy. The same that Hinata shared with him on the mountain. He was handed the soap that Haku was carrying and told him to scrub thoroughly as he said. "Gladly" and started washing her with the soap by going to her shoulders as she let out a few mews and sighs feeling the soap rinsing down her body. He then hugged her close to him as she gasp from feeling his manhood rubbing against her that caused her to shiver from contact and felt his hands roaming around her back with the soap gliding up and down, then lower to where her butt cheeks were as Naruto gave a playful smack to them, which made the girl moan a bit loud and giggle from the affection he was giving her and decided to kiss and make out with the boy there.

All the while he did the same and wrestle with her tongue as he continue using the soap on her body, then separating from the kiss and moving back a bit he started washing her breasts as she started breathing a bit from his fingers glazing across them and decided to put on a show for him. She grabbed each breast in both hands and started rubbing them together with the soap as the foam from it was building up all around them along with feeling the water washing the foam down as she started to moan after Naruto started using his hands to thoroughly clean the foam off her breasts, by rubbing them up and down. Pushing into her and pulling them out by the nipple causing the girl to scream with pleasure since her skin were very sensitive and smooth from the water washing over her, then held on to Naruto as the foam was clean off from her and felt him pinching the nipples and chewing on them with his teeth making the girl scratch against his back as she tried to calm herself down. "OH god Naruto, it feels good…Please don't stop…" she said between each breath as he then put her breasts in his mouth, sucking and licking all over her right one, earning new moans from the girl including her arching her back after she felt him pulling them by his teeth and did the same with the other. Watching each one bouncing a bit from the treatment and continue his cleaning on the girl, by pushing Haku up against the wall, so this way she won't fall onto the floor and glided the soap lower and lower down to her stomach earning some giggles from the girl.

"OH is someone ticklish?" Naruto said playfully with his fox like smile as Haku was playfully replying back with.

"NO, NO don't you dare Naruto…AHHAHAH!" she started laughing as Naruto assaulted her stomach with tickles as his fingers and hand glided all over the girls flinching form as she tried desperately to push him away and preventing from him tickling her even more, after while he finally stop to let the girl catch her breath only to kiss her again pushing his tongue into her along with her wrestling with his as they were moaning and groaning from each other as Haku's hands gripped back to his manhood, feeling how hard it gotten over the course of time and separated from Naruto letting out a groan while winking at him with a confused look from the boy, she then knelt down on the shower floor and soften her gaze at how stiff and hard it looked causing the boy to gulp from whatever it was she is about to do, only to receive a. "I bet none the girls have done this yet to you." He was about to ask what she meant by that only to groan out and grabbing the side of the wall from the incredible pleasure he was feeling and that was Haku licking and sucking on his manhood! Slurping and twirling around to make sure she got every corner of it and then putting in her mouth feeling the boy letting out even more grunts and moans, at the same time softly grabbing Haku's head un-intentionally pushing her mouth further. Which she comply with a shout of success in her head.

She went at this for a couple of minutes and then release him with satisfy smile as she looked up to the breathing boy. "How was it Naruto-kun?" She asked seductively as she was moving her bottom left and right trying to get her tail to wag and look sexy at the same time, which Naruto couldn't complain and then blink a couple of times to thinking that Haku has now gotten whisker marks on her cheeks. Blinking a few more times to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, he truly did saw whisker marks on the girls cheeks and it just added more to the sexiness since she was giving that lustful look to the boy.

"That…Where did you…learn that Haku?" He asked between each breath, watching the girl standing back up along with rubbing up against him earning some groans from him and mews from her as she breathlessly said.

"Surprisingly, I found some magnazines of this sort of action in my mother's room the one day on cleaning day. At first I thought she was a pervert, until I realize she was never married and must've had them as a teeanager once" she explained as she chuckle at Naruto's shock looked and shook his head from getting whatever image were about to cross his mind.

Haku just giggle some more and then let out a loud moan as Naruto brought his hands down to her thighs and started rubbing sensually on them as the girl was moving her head left and right breathing in and out as Naruto fixated on her moving breasts, with Haku leaning against the wall. "Hmm…I wonder?" Naruto hummed out causing Haku to open her eyes in slits, seeing that he wasn't standing in front of her then felt his hands moving her legs apart a bit causing her to squeak a bit.

"Wait Naruto that would be to…AAAH!" she wailed out feeling his tongue licking her womanhood as she was panting and moaning out his name over and over. "YES, lick harder Naruto-kun!" she screamed out knowing that she placed up silence seals in the bathroom so nobody could hear them or burst through the door to see if everyone was alright, she then grabbed Naruto's hair and kept him in place as the boy hungrily eat her out like a bowl of ramen. "OH GOD, I'M, I'M!" she then felt all the pleasure stop and blinked in frustration to see that Naruto has stop from what he was doing, seeing his manhood twitching a bit and knew why he stop as she gave a Cheshire smile to the boy that made turn him on really badly as the whisker marks added the effect even more. "Please Naruto-kun…" she pleaded bucking her hips up to him while quickly forming some hand seals to prevent her from getting pregnant as Hinata taught her this jutsu for whenever she will do it with Naruto. While also be glad too, since she isn't ready to have children at the age of fourteen going on to fifteen this year.

Watching the boy stand up and putting both arms beside hers pinning her to the wall, was kissing sensually on her lips with carefulness behind it and pulled out with worry eyes. "You sure Haku?" he asked softly as he could litterly feel her rubbing up against him along with pushing his upper body into her chest as she was breathing hard now and nodded while screaming out as she felt him enter her with a slow push while kissing her and rubbing her breasts together, to ease the pain from her as the girl was whimpering a bit from the intrusion. After while from the boy calming her down and easing the pain with pleasure now from all the rubbing and pinching on her breasts and nipples along with slowly licking up against them. Haku couldn't believe how much love he was giving to her! She then started chanting, "Ah, Ah, ah." As Naruto was carefully thrusting into her to see if the pain has faded and like the results by Haku opening her eyes with a very pleased look while chanting out to him with each thrust.

"Oh god Naruto you're doing great! Please love me, make love to me!" she scream and moan feeling his pace increasing along with the speed as she was rubbing up against the wall, along with pushing Naruto's face in between her breasts, rubbing them against his head shouting and screaming in pleasure. After while of thrusting into her front, she flip her around with her hands up against the wall while her bottom was facing towards him, feeling him entering into her other womanhood as she screech out loud with her eyes almost rolling the back of her head. "OH GOD YEESS! THAT'S THE SPOT NARUTO!" she screamed and screamed as Naruto could feel how tight she was along with feeling her gyrating into him.

"Oh geeze Haku you really tight…"

"SHUT UP AND KEEP GOING!" she wailed out enjoying the entire moment, as she couldn't believe that her special pleasure spot was there along with being under her left breasts and her left thigh, she couldn't believe how Naruto before he enter her the second time tonight along with releasing three times from him entering her womanhood the first time and didn't know how long she will again as she was now being roughly pushed against the wall, then felt Naruto grabbing onto her and slowly sitting down on the bathroom floor with her on top, with both hands squeezing her breasts while bouncing up and down on his manhood as she grunt and moan between each breath feeling the water washing all over them. "Yes, OH, Yes, AAH, keep going Naru-AH-to! So close!" she wailed out while feeling both their chakra's infusing with each other she felt that Naruto was about to mark her before twisting her body a bit and felt him latch onto her left breast while screaming out to the world, feeling his mark infusing with Chakra as a fox appeared on the spot in the same fashion as Hinata, but this time the tails were wrap around on Haku's left breasts directing where her sweet spot was and that was underneath her left breast, with the head's mouth covering her nipple in a way of sucking on it. With this time a number appearing on the fox's fur with number two. She then during her lust was going all out on the boy by bouncing with vigor into the manhood of his by grunting and screaming along with her leaning up against him at the same time, as she was being lost and almost passing out from her love making.

She then was pushed on all fours with her behind up in the air as Naruto was still going at it to the girl as she was screaming and wailing moaning, along with releasing four more times in this position and was flip onto her back with her legs over the boy's shoulders and entering her once more with her thrashing her head left and right, feeling the constant bouncing of her one breast then the other will do the same. Then felt Naruto grabbing the both of them and brought them up to her face along with growling and groaning from feeling how tight she was. Haku loving the attention and every moment and loving the different ways that they were making love as she eagerly sucked and lick her own breasts to the point where she let go of them and screeched. "NARRRUUUTOOO!" she bellowed feeling a huge release coming along with him screaming her name as well as releasing his into her the fifth time that night.

XXX

Jiraiya and Kakashi who were witnessing this were having smoke litterly coming out of their ears and nose, at the hot action that was going on along with Jiraiya writing as fast as he could on the note pad, while Kakashi was trying so hard to not drop the camera that he was holding, only to realize that the bathroom lights were turn off and knew what was going on.

"SHIT! HURRY KAKASHI THEY ARE MOVING TO THE BEDROOM!" Jiraiya shouted while bumping into the still Kakashi as they both fell off the trees and landing on the ground with a loud thud, along with Jiraiya's notes flying and being blown away by the wind as he chased after them. "NO MY BEAUTIFUL CREATION COME BACK TO PAPA! You still need to be published!" bellow the weeping Jiraiya who was trying his best to jump up to grab the papers, while Kakashi who was still stiff as a statue, let the camera short circuited from being in the large puddle of water that the rain made, deleting everything that was recorded that night.

XXX

"AHHH, this was a wonderful pleasurable idea!" Scream Haku, as she quickly went to sucking onto Naruto's manhood while he was sucking hers, while feeling his manhood entering her once more by a Shadow clone leaning his body onto her back and roughly grabbing each breast into his hands. Haku was litterly on cloud nine and couldn't believe none of the girls have thought about using Naruto's clones to pleasure them. Though it didn't last long for them as all three of them released themselves onto each other and in Haku. The shadow clone that was ravaging Haku's womanhood, burst out of existence from releasing inside of her. With her bringing her mouth out of Naruto's manhood, feeling some of his warmth spreading on her face while hers were to him.

After being done and cleaning each other up. They were both lying next to each other on the bed breathing and panting as their tails were intertwining with each other. "Wow…" was all the two said and chuckle together from the over statement of the year, Haku then painfully turn to look at the boy that she loves so much with caring eyes mix in with worriment. "So…you finally decided?" she asked knowing that he was now convince on leaving the village, even after making love to her along with sharing a deep compassion moment, he would still leave in order to protect them.

Naruto then let out a depress side and move his arms over his eyes. "I'm sorry Haku…I…I don't know what I should do, I want to get revenge on the people who treated me so badly over the years. But then there are those, who have took care of me and watch over me to progress on my dream of becoming Hokage…It just too much for me…" He explained while looking towards the girl with a sad look, but still held that warmth and love for her.

"Well…Then like Hinata said, we will follow you wherever you go Naruto." Then quickly put a finger on his lip. "WHEREVER you go, as they say…Till death do ye part" she giggle at his face, realizing that those words were used for married couple and could help but shake his head and kiss her hand.

"Come here you! I think your still up for one more round" he said rolling her on top of him, getting her to giggle out loud as she replied.

"Oh yes I am!" She moaned out as they went for another round.

(Lemon scene over)

XXX

At a nearby bar showed Jiraiya having his head on the counter with waterfall tears and drinking down whiskey with a single gulp and mutter out. "It would've been the greatest seller ever…" he drunken out said while grabbing the wine bottle from the bartender and started gulping the substance down. While Kakashi who was still stiff as a statue had bystanders staring at the copy ninja wondering what is wrong with him, while the children started poking him with sticks as he mutter out.

"I'm proud of you Naruto…"

Though for Naruto has made up his mind of leaving the village for good…With the Chuunin exams nearing would he be able to change his mind?


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO; Hello everyone another chapter is written and finished XD I want to thank Puma1sunfire for offering a great idea that will definitely help me out with the story along with what I am about to do before the chuunin exams : ) Thanks again for that great idea of yours! It will definitely help in the next chapter along with the ideas I have for Danzo, who yet people didn't ask what he is doing lol. This chapter will have little Naruto x Temari moment and Naruto x Hanabi moment as well. So hope you all enjoy and have fun. To the reviews and comments XD**

**Crossoverpairinglover: That is true they would, although they will have a difficult time about it since. Most of them are already in team placements.**

**Stargategod: True but then that will give more reasons for the Council to blame naruto for already spreading his demon child by brainwashing the girls into mating him^_^;**

**Yukiecrewger2: 0_o...ummm. Okay you go on about what you are doing lol ^_^; eesh...dont want to make you mad 0_0**

**Pum1sunfire: lol glad you enjoyed the chapter along with the poetic justice the two perverts XD Hope you enjoy the future chapters as well : )**

**Brandon Graham 88: Well I don't know much about Yugito and Fu, except for them having bijuu's like Naruto. Though I don't think they will be added in this saga, since well...Naruto doesn't really leave to other nations. So you will have to wait and see what comes up.**

**Deathmvp: Thanks glad you enjoy the chapter : )**

**Hee-Ho master: Will do hope you keep reading ^_^**

**Darkassasin619: Lol glad you enjoyed the chapter XD Yeah they would follow him, though they will have a bit of trouble of getting out the village, since some are already placed in teams. Minus Kin though. Lol I kinda already explain this XD That Tayuya and Anko aren't going to be in the harem on the account of well...Age difference between them and Naruto. While I do sappurt the Anko pairing, not so much with Tayuya since most stories I've seen her in have been used alot for harem type stories. That and I generally don't think these two will fit very well, I know polar opposites attracts, I just can't see it ^_^; While for Anko? Well like I said, age difference and there has been already fanfics with Naruto surrounding by adult woman eheh ^_^;**

**To helpful: I understand where your coming from, and I understand what you mean. I'm just trying my best to focus to certain characters at a time, along with invloving with the other girls too. I mean in a way, a paring story or Harem. Doesn't really have to focus on one girl being mix in with the others. In a way, I like to build up the other girls relation with Naruto so this way it will look and feel a bit more realistic. But don't worry lol, Hinata is going to get more screen time : ) I'm just want to take my time to build up with the other characters before moving on to the next chapter, if that makes some sense ^_^.**

**I will say this to everyone that while the Harem has been decided for the Pre Shippuuden arc. I will say that I 'might' add more when I get the story into the Shippuuden arc. So look out for small hints of who it might be in the future chapters : ) So without further adiue on with the story!**

**XXX**

**Chapter 22: A help from unexpected people. Thank you Hanabi!**

He didn't know why he was out in the village early this morning, he really didn't wanted to face all those hateful glares and resentful looks that everyone will give him and boy did he not wanted to lose his temper today.

The skies were still cover with grey clouds after the storm calm down yesterday along with slight breeze here and there. He looked around the town to see who was out and how things were doing and have to say he was glad, that almost everyone was still in their houses and homes, thinking that it will rain again today. Which means Naruto will be able to walk out in the streets without the so called "Demon haters" he muttered under his growl and quickly let out a sigh to calm down as he was feeling that chakra was ready to leak out again.

He felt really bad yesterday and today after seeing how upset Haku was getting after waking up in her house after his brawl against Sasuke, the girl plea and begged for the boy to change his mind about leaving the village along with leaving the other girls behind, just because of what everyone sees in him. Course he had to blush from what happen after their brief talk and learning of how Haku met Zabuza and Mia-sensei as they made out in her own shower!

Shaking his head out of those thoughts and focus on what he was doing today…"Wait…What was it that I was going to do again?" he tilted his head in slight confusion, he couldn't believe he had nothing planned for today. Sure he could try and give the summoning jutsu a shot, since he haves succeeded in one B-rank jutsu from his scroll…Then it hit him! HE lost the Uzumaki scroll from his house burning down and there was no way in hell he would ever find one again. He lower his head down and brought his hands inside his pockets…"Okay this is worse than hell…I lost my home, my Uzumaki scroll…My only thing left of my family!" he groan out while kicking up some of the dirt on the road as he continue his walked and whiff up the familiar scent of ramen passing through his nose.

So he shrugged his shoulder and figure give the ramen shop a visit, since he hasn't gone there for the past few weeks. Being busy with training along with trying to learn a B-rank jutsu, before he could enter though he spotted the ninja's from the sand village walking in this direction, bickering about where to eat or finding a good spot with cheap prices.

"For the last time Kankuro, we can't afford some of the restaurants on the account someone had to pig out in that all you can eat BBQ! Which WASN'T FREE!" the blonde girl shouted out to the boy next to her in which Naruto picked up the boy's name being Kankuro. Who in return retorted back at the teenage girl with his own shouting along with hearing her name as well, he just stood there watching the three in interest.

"Well excuse me Temari, but who was it that wanted to eat at the four star restaurant huh? If you ask me you're the one who pigs out more than me and Gaara!" Kankuro shouted. Getting Naruto to blink his eyes at the trio along with finding this to be quite entertaining seeing how the red hair boy, who must be Gaara was just walking leisurely with the other two with that blank cold stare and his arms crossing over his chest, just ignoring everything around him as he gave off that death like aura about him.

Naruto's ears were starting to hurt a bit along with the boy covering them both, since the shouting and yelling were starting to increase in volumes, plus it was starting to tick Naruto off. So being the daring type he is known to be, he marched forward to them to put a stop from this arguing nonsense! "Hey you three, think you could keep it down a bit? You're attracting a crowd…" Naruto said in a soft voice as it didn't suit his personality at all and surprised to see how the two of them looked towards the blondish orange boy with concern looks, while at the same time sweat dropping at the gathered looks they were receiving, including what seems to be hateful glares.

"Shit, do they know about Gaara's" before he could finish his sentence, Kankuro quickly got elbow on the side by Temari along with letting out a few wheezing breaths. The girl then looked towards Naruto with her own hard glare making him flinch from the look that even caused her to chuckle lightly.

"Easy there, not here to cause any trouble. Just wanted to thank you for warning us about the stares we are getting." She replied back while scratching the back of her head and extended her hand out for a handshake. "The names Temari, the boy in the war paint is Kankuro my brother and Gaara to my left" She announced to Naruto as he shook hands with the girl and gave a small smile. While being surprised after letting go of the girls hand and a shock to Kankuro and Temari…Gaara extended his hand as well while saying.

"I know my sister already said it…but I wanted to greet you myself, name is Gaara." He said seeing how Naruto smiled a little brighter now as he shook hands with the boy.

"Nice to meet you Gaara, my name is Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto replied back earning some stares from Kankuro and Temari, as they never seen Gaara doing this before and then panic from him announcing.

"Mother says there is something troubling you Uzumaki Naruto…Did something bad happen?" He asked with what seems to be a very kill intension behind his voice. Naruto blinking a bit while tilting his head with his fox ears twitching, looked around them to see where their mother was only to spot no one around them. He then scratched the side of his cheek with his hand in confusion as he looked at the trio in front of him.

"Umm…Well sort of just a bad week is all. Nothing to get worried about so don't mind me." He replied to them seeing the two next to Gaara blinked a bit and nodded slowly, not wanting to push things any further. While Gaara though looked around him seeing how some of the passing byers were glaring darkly at Naruto with looks of killing in their eyes and shifted his eyes forward nodding in agreement.

"Though if it would be alright with you Uzumaki Naruto…That we could talk in private later tonight?" He asked the boy surprising Kankuro and Temari immensely of why he wanted to speak with this leaf ninja in the first place. Placing a hand on the boy's shoulders Temari asked slowly with slight tremble in her voice.

"Gaara you sure about this I mean you've only just met him, what if he harms you?" She asked with slight worry in her tone, which Naruto raised an eyebrow wondering why she would think that he would harm her brother. Then mentally slap himself realizing that they are sand ninja's and he is a leaf ninja, and the fact that they are both in the Chuunin exams, she might think it will be a perfect moment for Naruto to get rid of her brother and lessen the numbers in the exams.

Waving his hands in a, don't worry motion he spoke up and said. "Not to worry Temari, I won't harm Gaara at all. If anything I will be glad to speak with him if he wants too, besides I'm pretty free for today" he honestly said while bringing his arms behind his head, while grinning at the trio. Feeling good to meeting new people and friends, seeing the girl stare at him with a hard glare. She then suddenly softens seeing the honesty behind his words and shook her head.

"Alright, alright I guess it will be fine for Gaara to talk with ya…But if you harm him in any" before she could finish her sentence Naruto quickly put his hands up to his chest and announced.

"I promise that nothing will happen and I always keep my promises! So don't ya worry Temari!" he smiled at the end earning some grins from Kankuro who patted the boy's shoulder with some force causing the blonde boy to chuckle a bit.

"There you see Temari its all good now…WE really need to find someplace to chow down at, I'm starving!" Kankuro groan out along with couple stomach groaning out in agreement at the same time a collective of blushes and laughter filled out minus Gaara of course.

"Well then do I have a good place for you three and it is cheap as well! Come on I'll show ya!" He announced with a little bit more feeling than he used to have this morning, from being gloomy to getting a bit better and happy. As he was guiding the trio to his favorite restaurant of all time and that is Ichiraku's ramen shop!

"Hey Teuchi sorry for not visiting lately." He announced to the man who turned around with a bowl in his hand along with wiping it with a cloth while giving off a huge smile to the boy along with new people that were entering as well.

"Whoa Naruto where have you been boy, me and Ayame were getting very worried that you've forgotten about us" he jokingly said while laughing at the bashful look Naruto was giving along with rubbing the back of his head, wagging his tail slightly to the left and right. Walking up to the counter and placing his hands on it, Teuchi then looked around at the young ones that were gathering as he smiled at three and asked them first before going to Naruto. "So what will you three have? I hope my finest ramen will be enough for people from the sand" he chuckle while earning some smiles from Kankuro and Temari, finally seeing some more friendlier faces along with hoping that he doesn't miss treat Gaara.

Temari being the oldest of the group cleared her throat and looked through the menu, along with almost drooling at the cheap prices and delicious selection. "Hmm…They look really good; I'll have the pork and miso ramen"

Kankuro looking through as well was litterly licking his lips at the selection. "Naruto wasn't kidding, your prices are amazing! I'll have the beef ramen and chicken broth ramen." He announced while Teuchi nodded and chuckle at the orders at the same time writing them down on a note pad. He then looked up to the red hair boy. Who was blinking at the list not really understanding of how to order, since him and his siblings usually eat at the Kazekage towers or camp food during their missions as Genins. "…" Teuchi then started tapping his fingers and wink at Naruto. Which the boy nodded and figure he wanted him to help the boy with the order.

"Hey Gaara having trouble deciding what ramen to choose?" asked Naruto. Who saw Gaara scanning with his pale blue eyes trying to decide what type of ramen he wanted to get but gave up and nodded his head at the blonde boy who chuckle a bit and lean over a bit to check the menu. "Ah I suggest you try the hmm…Since your new to ramen I suggest for you the normal leman ramen" he suggested which Gaara looked at where the food was on the menu and nodded at the suggestion which Teuchi smiled and wrote it down.

"And what about you Naruto, the usual?" the man asked the boy who nodded but instead of his usual more than one bowl meal. He asked for only one which made the old man widens his eyes in shock and nodded slowly as he went to the back and shouted. "Ayame we got some orders to deal, better get cooking!" which the girl shouted back in response to her father as he disappeared in the back.

Naruto turning towards the others with a smile and then asked "So you guys are…Siblings I take it?" which the three of them nodded while Temari spoke up for them, knowing that Kankuro gets a bit nervous when talking about his family.

"Yup that's right blonde, you'll be surprise how much work it is to watch over these two. Especially when their your brothers." She jokingly said earning slight chuckles from the boy. While Kankuro mutter under his breath by flexing his fingers a bit all the while turning around on his seat to unveil his human size puppet. Naruto tilting his head a bit to get a better look at the strange object raised his fox ears straight up and then asked.

"I am curious about something Kankuro?" which the boy who was fixing up and checking over his puppet blinked at the boy with confusion. "How are you able to move your puppets like that during your fight with Bushy brow?"

"Bushy brow…OH that weird green jumpsuit kid right?" which he got a nod and slight sweat drop from Naruto, understanding what he means by the boy being a bit weird. Strong hearted but weird, which reminded Naruto of where the hell is Lee? He remember running into the boy yesterday before heading towards the training ground to vent out his anger, announced to him that he is helping a friend of Naruto's into her training. Which is weird as the only person on Lee's team would be TenTen he definitely knew TenTen wasn't with the boy at the time, since the girl and Kin both jumped the boy along with glaring at each other in a tug-o-war of who would get to stay with Naruto. Then shook his head to get back with the present and listen in on the war paint boy who was smiling as he fixes up his puppet.

"Well if you want to know Naruto. Controlling Puppets are very difficult and tedious task to do, since you have to make a chakra string like this…" He informed while concentrating a small thin chakra string from his finger as it attached onto the puppet. "While doing this and making sure you have a good nice thin flow of chakra exiting out of your fingers. You can now move the puppet around with a difficult flow of movements with your hands and arms." He continue explaining demonstrating the movement with his arms along with how it effect the puppet as he made it extend an arm out for a handshake with the boy which Naruto chuckle and played along with it while seeing it come back to Kankuro. "It is very hard for Puppet masters, since they need to rely on their puppets for battle along with making sure they're in tip top shape" he finished the explanation seeing how Naruto was really impressed along with clapping at the display, making Kankuro bashfully rubbed the back of his head.

"WOW! That is really amazing Kankuro, being able to fight with the puppets like that. It is like my shadow clones but without the need of using too much Chakra!" he exclaimed which Kankuro grin and nodded in agreement with the boy.

"Yeah exactly, people usually don't take puppet masters seriously along with always take them lightly, which gives us the advantage to get in some surprise attacks to finish them off." He informed which Naruto crossed his arms and nodded with a big grin agreeing with that information. "Though why are you asking? Interested in becoming a puppet master" he asked with a happy smile, which Temari quickly cleared her throat along with dropping down Kankuro's ego a notch or two.

"I don't think puppets will suit Naruto's style Kankuro, you saw how he fought that Nara kid in the preliminaries?" which Kankuro quickly nodded after remembering how well fought Naruto did against that Nara ninja along with being able to keep up and dodge those traps with his shadow clones. "So Naruto any questions for me?" Temari asked leaning forward on the counter a bit and grin at the nod he gave and pointed towards her fan which she knew he was going to ask about that.

"Yeah, during your fight with TenTen-chan along with being a bit…Well harsh no offense of course" he quickly added which Temari just wave her hand to dismiss it. "But how were you able to form your wind chakra into that fan of yours?" he asked which Temari quickly blinked her eyes in astonish that the boy, knew she used wind elements in her battle.

"I'm going on a guess and say your training in nature manipulation?" she asked with a thought and saw Naruto shake his hand in a so-so while saying he hasn't learn the training just yet, as he explained that Jiraiya or Pervy sage he usually call him earning some chuckles from Kankuro along with a giggle by Temari. Gaara without anyone looking had a very small smirk and quickly disappeared when someone would look towards him. He was secretly enjoying the conversations that were being asked back and forth.

"Well, like I asked you if you were training in Nature manipulation, it's exactly what I do for my fan. You see" she informed while quickly bringing out her fan from her back and lightly slamming it down on the ground. She then open up the fan along with pointing and showing the three moon symbols with her fingers that were painted on the fabric while she then continued saying. "In my case, I channel my wind chakra through the fan with the moons being the mediator of how much chakra I infuse into them. You could say that wind element if very good for offense and defense tactics as you saw my fight with TenTen you mentioned." Which Naruto nodded as the fight replayed in his head as all the weapons, that TenTen threw never once land a single scratch on the sand girl.

"Wait so when TenTen used that last move, how were you able to defend yourself from all those weapons?" he asked which the girl nodded as all of their food were placed in front of them and they all shouted thanks for the food and started eating their food while giving slight moans of appreciation while Naruto smiled at them. "Wow, you weren't kidding Naruto the ramen is good!" Temari exclaimed, while Kankuro nodded and started scoffing the food down his throat. Then they all stared at Gaara as he was slowly bringing the ramen with his chop sticks and ate the noodles.

"What do you think Gaara? Good huh!" exclaimed Naruto seeing Gaara widen his eyes causing Kankuro and Temari to panic a bit and then sighed out when he announced.

"Delicious…I'll have to come back here to get some more during my free time…" he said with slight emotion behind his words that even made Naruto smiled brightly always enjoying somebody enjoy the delicious taste of Ichiraku's.

Ayame who was the one that brought the food smiled at the group and giggled with happiness. "I'm glad you enjoyed it Gaara, you can always come and have some more any time when you're free. Now as for you NARUTO!" she shouted at the paled boy that panic at Ayame's hard glare while shaking the boy in frustration. "Why didn't you come to the ramen stand yesterday after what happen? Father and I were very worried about you, you knuckle head!" she shouted causing the boy to get dizzy while his tail was flailing about earning laughter from Temari and Kankuro.

'I-Forgot-to-come-yesterday-was-busy-with-something-Ayame-chan!" he wailed a bit as the girls shaking didn't led up but finally calmed down and sat the boy back on his seat, which he had his head on the counter breathing trying to get his lungs back to normal. Which Ayame apologized to the boy and scratched the side of his fox ears, earning some purrs from the boy.

"So what were you guys talking about?" She asked the group and looked towards Temari who giggle a bit.

"Well before you gave us a good show of not taking you lightly, I was about to explain to Naruto of how I dodge TenTen's ultimate move." Temari informed the ramen waitress along with Kankuro patting his belly from being full and thanked for the food. He then waited for his siblings to get done along with Naruto getting his question asked. Which the boy finally got his breathing calmed down and thumbs up to Temari to continue as she giggled. "Well to let you know Naruto, that part itself is the hardest of wind manipulation to pull off. For me, I had to swing a full three sixty in order to get my entire Wind Chakra to cover my entire body in a veil to protect me" she explained as Naruto nodded in understanding, it was like his defensive B-rank jutsu that allows him to concentrate a wind shield depending on how many Shadow clones he makes that surrounded him in order to create that razor like shield.

XXX

After a few hours of chatting with one another along with Ayame joining in the conversation, getting really into the ninja's conversation, while Naruto asked a few questions to Gaara like how he was able to control his sand like that along with being that strong. Which Kankuro and Temari were a little worried about this, since they knew how Gaara controlled his hands. But then they blinked when he informed Naruto that he too uses wind nature chakra to manipulate the grain of sands around him and in his gourd. In a sense it might be true that Gaara could be using wind nature to control the sands, but the two siblings were wondering if it was the demon inside of Gaara that is controlling it, or Gaara himself being able to manipulate it... After getting what Naruto asked along with showing them around the leaf village, they then asked him about what happen yesterday hopefully be able to aid the young teen in any trouble thoughts he haves been having. Scratching the back of his ears wondering if he should tell or not? But decided what the heck, he asked them questions so it's fair for him to answer theirs, so lifting his head up and staring up the sky he let out a quiet sigh and spoke up. "Well…It's just little troubles with Sasuke Uchiha. The pompous bastard has been getting a big ego lately. He is now saying that the council put him in a CRA." He said with a slight growl in his voice, as he suddenly calm himself down from feeling that red chakra about to leak out from him and looked towards the others as they were thinking of the situation, minus Gaara of course who had his eyes closed.

"In a way…Sasuke being the pig he is. Was well…" he wanted to say this the right way, without mention the girls becoming the kyuubi as well. Then tilted his head when he saw Temari smirked and spoke up.

"Let me guess…The reason you got into a fight with the Uchiha is because he said something nasty about those girls with your fox ears correct?" She asked/wondered seeing the boy blush lightly at the same time scratching the back of his head. "Hmm figures, your very protective of your friends aren't you Naruto? Well…Let's see." She started while crossing her arms under chest to think through of a solution to help the boy with this problem.

"Why not just have the girls live with you?" Kankuro asked with a blunt statement and shrug his shoulders all the while getting elbow by Temari. "Ouch it's just a suggestion Temari, if he doesn't want any of them with the Uchiha ass. Then why not?" he stated. Which Temari let out a low growl and lashed out to the boy!

"Because you moron that would be too perverted! That and how exactly will that help him if the bastard from what he told us, actually goes through the CRA and have them suggested?" she remark getting Kankuro to sweat drop and nodded in agreement as she was right. She shook her head and then brightened in a smile then looked towards the blonde boy. "Wait Naruto why not you put yourself in the CRA?" she asked wondering if that work only to snap her fingers when Naruto said.

"Wouldn't work, I have to have a bloodline in order to enter the CRA, well at least that's what I've been told from TenTen and Sasugay." He muttered that last one out earning some chuckles from the two siblings while they focus back to their walking as Naruto let out a sigh. "I just wish there was a way to protect them from the sick bastard…Especially what he said about what he would do to them!" This earned some growls from Temari as she could understand Naruto's frustration. Having a person talk perverted or speak of sick things they would do them will earn them a trip to hell in her books. As they approach to their hotel, the three turned around and faced at the blondish orange hair teen and smiled to the boy.

First one was Kankuro. "Hey man thanks for the food and showing us around the leaf. If you are ever interested to learn more about Puppets you know who to come too" he said fist pumping with Naruto's fist as the boy nodded with a grin.

"Sure thing Kankuro, I will come and have many questions and maybe we could practice battling each other some time?" He said which he couldn't help but smiled big with the war paint boy who agreed and walked in. Then Gaara step up to the boy and shook hands with Naruto as he spoke monotone like.

"I enjoyed our pleasant tour Uzumaki Naruto, along with sharing the ramen with you. Remember to meet me back here on the roof okay?" He asked with a slight leer as Naruto nodded and said not to worry he will be there.

Once Gaara was inside as Temari patted his shoulder she walked up to the boy and rested her fan on the ground and lean on it. "So tell me Naruto…Exactly how much do you really care for the girls?" She asked with slight curiosity. She has seen him with some of the girls around in the village, seeing how much fun they had together along with the little squabbles between Kin and TenTen fighting over who would be with the boy, while seeing love and compassion from Hinata, Haku and Ino whenever they are around the boy. She felt slightly jealous that she couldn't find a boy who will go that far to bring happiness to the girls along with making them happy, she wonder what would happen if she could be part of that. Then shook herself out of the thoughts knowing that would be impossible, considering they all share the same traits and that is the fox features.

"Well…To be perfectly honest, lately I think I have been quite over protective of them. But because of me they are going to get hurt by the villa. I-I mean…" Then saw Temari raised a hand up with her eyes closed.

"No need, don't have to explain it to me if it's personal. But what exactly do you mean because of you?" She asked while bringing a thumb near her lip as the boy was now sweating a bit from openly announcing that. _"He is definitely distracted a lot and from what I can figure by the way the villagers look at him with disgust and hate…Could he be like Gaara?"_ She wondered as the boy finally let out a sigh and looked right and left. Then spoke up to the girl with a little depression in his voice.

"Let just say the villagers here don't exactly like me very much. While they do some…Extreme things to get rid of me…But I will leave it at that." He explained as Temari soften her gaze and actually took a good look at the boy and notice a very big similarity he and Gaara shares, it was almost crazy and identical.

"As for caring for the girls…I will have to say that I will put my life on the line for them and for my friends. No one and I mean no one should be alone or feel not wanted. I will do my best to make sure that everyone is happy and well!" he declared. Temari couldn't help but give him a soft smile and believed that he will do anything in his powers to make sure the girls will be happy, along with anyone of his friends.

"Naruto come here for a bit" She gesture him with her finger as the boy tilted his head and took a couple steps forward with his tail wagging, wondering if she wanted to tell him a secret? Only for the girl to quickly kiss him on the lips and separated as fast with a hint of a playful grin. "I believe you will Naruto, don't lose that confidence. As for the CRA thing" she quickly raised a hand behind her head bashfully, seeing how the boy cleared his throat and straighten himself from recovering the surprised kiss. Then blinked his eyes after she brighten her eyes. "Those fox traits…Are they permeate?" She asked which her smile turn into a mischief like smile as the boy nodded. "Then there is a way to get into CRA, does the fox traits do anything else besides fox ears, tails and whiskers?" Again nodded in happiness as he nodded once more while saying, he felt like there has been some increase in chakra along with, he was a bit hesitate to say this but figure why not and see what the girl haves in mind and said that he is able to recover a wound a lot quicker.

"Really?" she blinked her eyes in shock which Naruto nodded his head and explained about some of the fire jutsu that Sasuke used burn marks disappeared right away before Naruto could get a chance to look at them along with some scars being gone too. Which she asked to see some of those scars, in which Naruto agree to it and rolled up his sleeve of where there were a few Kunai's that left scars on his arm and hands. She was surprised to see that he was right some of the scars or cuts he explained to her were actually gone. Once she was done looking over his injuries and watching them heal up before her eyes, she got everything she needed to help the boy out with his problem and rested a hand on her fan with a smile. "Well Naruto, I say you definitely have a bloodline if what you just show me doesn't prove it."

This made Naruto blinked a bit and wondering where she was going with this as he scratched the back of his ears. "Huh? I, I don't quite understand. I was born without a bloodline Temari?" He informed her which the girl had to giggle at his simplicity. At the same time used her right hand to ruffle his hair a bit and earning chuckles from the boy who told her to cut it out.

"Think about it for a sec Naruto. Imagine a bloodline that allows the ninja to heal and recover from any wound? While being able to regenerate at any giving moment in time during battling an enemy ninja. A bloodline doesn't necessarily mean it haves to be an eye technique. It can be just a blood related thing too." She informed while grinning at his widen look, figuring that his gears inside his brains were finally working and catching up with what she explained.

"Holy…Your right Temari, if I were to tell Lord Hokage about this being a hidden bloodline that I awaken during my mission in the land of waves, they will have to put me in the CRA…Wait…" he suddenly stop that caused Temari to blink a bit. "Wouldn't…Wouldn't they need blood samples in order to check if it's a bloodline or not? I know my relative Grandma Tsunade told me that in order to have a bloodline, it will have to be part of your DNA?" He asked/stated as the girl in front of her snap her fingers at the very correct information there while also being surprised that he is related to the legendary healer!

"Hmm…Good point man sorry Naruto", which he quickly stop her with his hands raising up with slight chuckle.

"Don't worry about it Temari. Though it is a great idea and awesome at that! We just need to figure out how to get them to know, without using my blood for the test results…Any way, I better get going. Sorry for taking up your time!" He said which the girl shook her head.

"Not a problem at all Naruto, I'm glad that we spent some time with ya. Hell I never seen Kankuro get happy about finally meeting somebody who was interested in Puppets. While Gaara…Well he isn't one to hang around with people so it was a shock to see him agreeing to spend the day with ya. So for that I thank you Uzumaki Naruto" she said at the end while waving good bye to the boy and had a big smile on her face after entering the building. _"Maybe…Maybe he could be able to help Gaara too…It's a stretch but something about him just makes you feel like he could do it…Heh girl your starting to go crazy. But a good crazy"_

XXX

After what seem liked hours spending time with the sand siblings, Naruto couldn't help but smile brightly as he walked down the streets, he had thoughts of like shouldn't he be moping and angry at the villagers? Or not bothering to look at them at all, but no he was in a really great mood today and was actually saying hellos and waving to the villagers that resent him only for them to blink in confusion at the boy all the while just sticking their nose up in the air to ignore the boy.

But that's not going to get him down today! Sure the sky is still gloomy and he was happily striding along the streets of Konoha on a gloomy day. But his talk and hanging out with the sand ninja's made him happy, along with Temari helping him out of protecting the girls from Sasuke, along with telling him why not enter the CRA as well. He never thought about entering the CRA in the first place, nor did he not understand the term behind it. But after what Temari said about his fox like features being a bloodline limit, he litterly had hope in his eyes that he could use this to enter the programmed and get the girls away from the Duck ass boy. But then reality smacked him in the face and remembered that in order to have a bloodline, one have to be born with it. Not magically gaining it during a mission at random…Though he wouldn't neglect Temari's idea since he just needs something else to go along with the idea to make it official.

"Hmm…Ah, wait no-no…We don't know if Haku is the last member of her clan. So not sure if that will benefit for her plus, if she were to enter the CRA. The council will still probably pair her up with Sasuke either way…Damn this is hard." He muttered out loud while crossing his arms in front of his chest, tilting his head side to side with timing of his tail wagging. He was running out of time too, since the Chuunin exams are in two days from now and the fact he still hasn't try to summon the foxes yet, will really be beneficial right about now.

"NARUTO-KUN!" shouted out a voice.

He never knew what hit him and felt the pressure on his back increased as he started laughing along with the person giggling, he knew who it was too as he couldn't help but spin a bit in place and sat the girl down. "Hanabi-chan what are you doing out here?" He asked the smiling girl who was still playing her game of pouncing on whoever comes in the doors. The girl was tapping her foot on the ground and playfully rested her hands on her hips.

"What am I doing here? Says the one who hasn't visited me at all these past few weeks!" she scolded him while puffing her cheeks a bit as the boy nervously scratch the side of his cheeks, feeling a bit sheepish as he did remembered telling Hanabi that he would visit her sometime this week.

"Aw shoot…Sorry about that Hanabi-chan" he said to the girl while playfully rubbing her head earning some giggles from the girl. While kneeling down to face level as he then spoke up, "Well I'm free right now Hanabi, I know it's a little late in the evening…But if you don't mind…Wait? Where's your guide?" He asked then shook in fright a bit from hearing somebody behind him.

"I'm here don't you worry Uzumaki-san" it was Hizashi, Hanabi's uncle and Hiashi brother. Getting some of his scared wits back to normal he turned around and looked up to the man who smiled down at the boy. "I've heard a lot of great things about you Uzumaki-san from my brother and young Hanabi here. I am very impress!" he smiled at the end making the boy sheepishly kick the dirt a bit while earning some giggles from the girl.

"Aw somebody is blushing!" Hanabi giggle which Naruto playfully punched her arm earning a slight ow from the girl. Hizashi seeing this couldn't help but let out a few chuckles to his self and then blinked from when Hanabi asked. "So uncle is it alright to spend time with Naruto-kun? I haven't seen him in week's pleeeaaassse!" she whine out while stretching out her eyes in a doggy like pout, that would have work on Neji and Hinata, but it never did work against her uncle and father that very well. Seeing him resting a hand on his chin, at the same time shifting his eyes down at the girl and then moved them towards Naruto. After thinking it through and kneeling down on one knee, resting a hand on the girls shoulder and nodded.

"Sure thing I don't see the problem. As long Uzumaki-san takes real good care of Young Hanabi and you behaving yourself understand? Naruto is an active ninja Hanabi so don't get upset if he is suddenly called okay? I'll be nearby you two the whole time in case something happens." He informed them as Hanabi jump up and down eagerly and ran up to Naruto while pulling on his right arm as the boy shouted out.

"Don't you worry I'll make sure Hanabi will have a good time, you can count on me!" he shouted to Hizashi as the man shook his head with closed eyes and smiled to himself, seeing how the girl was litterly not giving the boy a chance to stay and talk. He then raised his arm up to his chin while looking at the two closely and smiled at the thought that came across him and Hiashi the one night they were talking about the Chuunin exam.

_"Heh, maybe my brother is right…In three years from now or four years from now. Hanabi will probably start getting feelings for the boy along with wanting to be with him just like Hinata is…Of course I said she might want to wed to the boy in the near future."_ He said to himself while following the two through the village and saw that Hanabi entered a store that was selling Ice cream and was really glad that these were one of those stores that don't hate Naruto. He asked them for their reason and explained to the man that Naruto one day came in and help them stack up their boxes and ice cream cones when they were short of hands. So their feelings for the boy is mutual, they don't hate him, but it doesn't necessarily mean they don't like him either. He then continued his thoughts as he pictures Hanabi with the fox like traits and smiled brightly._ "Well brother if it does happen, than you owe me those 100,000 ryo bet you made with me. I'm so going to enjoy these three years."_ He finish the thought and followed the kids inside the shop as Naruto was offering to pay for the ice cream at the same time, Hanabi doing the same as she did save up to enjoy the day with the boy.

XXX

After some hours of eating Ice cream with the young girl along with her holding hands with the boy as the two quietly enjoy their walk with each other, along with Naruto playfully tapping his vanilla ice cream on her nose and her doing the same. The two were just happily walking down the streets as Hanabi were telling stories to Naruto about how Neji and Hinata were doing some practice sparring in the training grounds, only for Neji actually being pushed back by her sister as she was performing new jutsu along with some Water jutsu's that she learn from a scroll she found in the archives, that even made Neji stand on his toes. While the final blow was Hinata performing the sixty four gentle palm attack successfully on the boy and closed out about twenty-nine chakra points out of sixty-four.

Naruto was very impress and told Hanabi to tell Hinata that he says congratulations as she nodded and agree while the two then finished the cone and continued their walk. Looking up to the boy with admiration she could finally see what her sister sees in the boy, he was radiating off a calm aura. A strong need to protect those around him along with caring in his red like eyes, she then looked towards his orange fox tail and ears. Always enjoying how fluffy and soft they were, at the same time being curious of how she herself could get them as well? Looking back up to the boy along with him shifting his right eye down to the girl and facing towards her with a smile as he asked. "What is it Hanabi-chan?"

In which made the girl to look down with a blush and answer to the boy "It…It's nothing Naruto-kun…Just curious if you were alright?" she asked while moving her pale eyes up to him with concern, feeling him softening his grip as he shook his head.

"I'm going on a guess and say Hinata is worried about me?" he asked, which Hanabi stuck her tongue out indicating that he was correct and chuckle at the young girl. All the while seeing the playground nearby and smirk to her. "How about this…I will tell you after you have some fun in the playground okay?" He asked with a big smile as the girl nodded in agreement and pulled him along with shouting whoa at the same time.

He couldn't believe how much fun he was having with the girl. The first thing she wanted to do with him was to swing on the swings as he rubbed the back of his head and decided why not. He was helping pushing her on the swing as she was laughing and enjoying herself with the boy, while also telling him to swing along with him. Which he couldn't help but laugh as he then jump up and place his feet neatly next to her as they both were swinging on the same swing set as he was using himself to gain some air along with getting it to swing with the both of them on.

Once they were done with the swings, she then guided him towards one of the jungle gym wanting to show him how much progress she was getting in her ninja training, by showing off her ability to hold onto the bars with her chakra, she was blushing at the praise the boy was giving her, saying that it took him three years to be able to that and is unable to do it now, since the jungle gym is small compare to him.

Then after being done with the Jungle gym, she and Naruto decided to play hide and seek. Only for the girl to use her byakkugan to find the boy hoping that it was alright for use of her doujutsu. At the same time widening her eyes when he asked "Are you training on how to use your eyes?" which the response from the young hyuuga was a nod. He then let out a grin and used his famous hand seals along with shouting out "Shadow clone jutsu!"

He summoned up about ten different shadow clones that all went into ten different directions, informing the girl to use her byakkugan to try and find the real one. It was a very neat idea she though, since in order to get a grasp of how to see in full 360 radius, she must be able to spot out things that would be usually hard for a hyuuga. After some time and many failed attempts, she manage to find the boy out of six different clones, realizing the original had a different colored chakra network then his shadow clones. After spotting him and playfully tackle him down on the ground, they both went into a giggling fit as they were now lying on their back and starring up to the evening skies.

"Naruto-kun I have to say that this was very enjoyable. I never once had this much fun let alone with someone outside the hyuuga clan house." She beamed towards him as Naruto rested his hands on his chest nodding in agreement.

"I will agree with ya there Hanabi-chan, after the bad week I had this definitely made it a little better" he said while softening his gaze along with his smile turning back into a frown. Hanabi seeing this looked away a bit and knew why he did that, he explained it to her during their play time about Sasuke Uchiha, him losing his house, along with the CRA. She could understand why the boy was openly talking about these things. He needed to talk to somebody about it, even though she did saw him hang out with the sand ninja's seeing how happy he was only to find out. That this whole ordeal with the CRA is bothering him to the bone…She then lower one eye and raised her right eyebrow in thought.

"Wait Naruto-kun…You said that the council might put Sasuke on the CRA right? Because of being the last of the Uchiha clan?" she questioned to him while sitting up with her elbows. While seeing Naruto move his eyes towards her direction answering to her.

"Yeah…Why?" and saw the girl burst out in laughter that even made Naruto to raise his eyebrows a few inches up and sat up on his elbow staring at the girl with half open eyes. "What is so funny Hanabi?" he asked seeing the girl sticking out her tongue while pulling down her eyes at the same time letting go of it and bringing her tongue back in as she openly said with a big grin.

"UZUMAKI" was all she said to the boy as she watched him shake his head a bit, not understanding the meaning behind his last name?

"Yeah that's my last name Uzumaki…" he slowly started to say as his head move away from the girls direction and slowly widening his eyes, then suddenly hop onto his feet with his hands grabbing his forehead. "FUCK OF COURSE! UZUMAKI, I'M THE LAST OF THE UZUMAKI CLAN!" he shouted out causing the girl to eep as he hugged her up to him along with spinning her around. "I'M THE LAST UZUMAKI CLAN HANABI! THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" He said quickly as he kissed her forehead and sat her back down the ground and ran off. "THANKS AGAIN HANABI YOUR AWESOME!"

The girl who was still standing there lifted her hand up to her forehead along with feeling her Uncle playfully leaning forward and back up with each step he made, while quietly enjoying his sherbet ice cream. Seeing that the girl was still transfix on touching the spot of where Naruto kissed her, with her face starting to get a deeper shade of red that is famous for Hinata. "Sooo…I see you helped out a very famous clan there Hanabi. Enjoy your time with him?" he asked looking down to the girl as smoke came out of her ears and did what Hinata was known best for…She fainted on the ground with swirls in her eyes as she muttered.

"Naruto-kun kissed me…"

"Well it wasn't a direct kiss to the lips…But yeah he did. Here let me carry you home" he jokingly imply while he throws away his Ice cream cone. Cleaning off his hands from any stickiness, he then bend down to grabbed the passed out girl and brought her to his back as she kept saying those words over and over with quiet whispers. "Oh yeah brother, your definitely going to owe me those ryo…Sooner than you think" he chuckled out at the end as he jump up into the trees and then to the rooftops, heading back to the hyuuga compound.

XXX

Inside the hospital room of room 204, inside of it was your usual white color walls with tan like white tile ceilings, a wide rectangle lights illuminating the room. With the bed sheets being white, along with the blankets being the same exact color of the sheets. The person who was resting on the bed with a bad hang over was Jiraiya as he was being examined by Tsunade and her apprentice Shizune, trying their best to get rid of the alcohol poison that was in his body, making the man groan and gagged from it coming out of his mouth as he choked out.

"You're fucking enjoying this aren't you!" he choked out seeing the sick grin on the legendary healers face as she playfully said.

"Well no Jiraiya, what makes you think I a doctor enjoy watching her patients groan and suffer in agony? That would have to make me a sadistic person?" she said in a sing-song voice hearing the super pervert groan in protest and gagged some more from the woman pulling more of the poison out from his mouth instead, of using water like substances around his body to bring out the liquid.

"Almost Master Jiraiya, just bare it a couple more minutes" announced Shizune as she was using small dose of healing jutsu to calm the man down as he muttered under his breath.

"Geeze at least the assistant cares for uurgh!" he suddenly grunted out feeling a sharp pain from Shizune as she quickly said sorry, telling him she used to much pressure. "Sure…you…did ouch…"

"There done now sit up you big baby…" Tsunade announced while placing the poison inside a canister, so she could get rid of it later and watched the man slowly getting up while letting out a sigh of relief and smiled to the woman with his famous grin.

"Well Tsunade, it seems you still haven't lost your touch. Maybe once I'm feeling better that you and I could-"

"No" she bluntly said while taking off the gloves and putting them on the tray as she heard Shizune let out a few giggles from the distraught look on the man's face.

"Right figure you would say that. Well I better be off and do some more research at-" he was about to say as he was approaching the door, it suddenly slammed open on him, as he crashed right into the wall with his left arm and left leg twitching from the immense pain that was coursing through his body. Tsunade and Shizune both blinked at the person who ran through the door grinning like a fool while breathing lightly.

"Oh Naruto what brings you here?" Tsunade asked with a grin, enjoying that comedic display and widen her eyes when Naruto said.

"Do you know anything about the Clan restoration act?" he implied then blinked his head after hearing a groan coming from the door and open it slightly then quickly moving away after watching Jiraiya fall forward and flat on his face. "Pervy Sage what were you doing behind the door?" He asked as Jiraiya just mutter under his breath.

"Is this poetic justice just for doing research…" he cried out as he started crawling back to the hospital bed, earning some slight chuckles from Tsunade who shook her head at the pervert as she was telling to get back on the bed while Shizune walked up and asked the boy with Ton-Ton next to her on the ground.

"Why do you want to know about the CRA Naruto-kun?" The black hair assistant asked which made Tsunade wonder too and looked back to her relative in interest, while Jiraiya too looked up from his hunch over back with flinching eyes. Wondering what his pupil's son wanted from the CRA and all of them in the room blinked for a bit and smiled after he said.

"I know how to protect the girls from Sasuke and the Council hands!" He implied.

For the next day and with the help from Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya they were going to help Naruto achieve this new plan of his along with getting the girls to agree with the term. While also mention about the fire lord. From two days of now, the Chuunin exams will be starting along with the un-predictable prankster and knuckle headed ninja's surprise!


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO; Hey everyone! Another day another chapter XD Though I have been told that this wasnt really a NaruxHina story, even though she has been in Chapter 2,3,4,10 and 16 and been gone for probably five chapters since then. So I can't really say why anyone would think it isn't a Naruxhina story, but then again those who reads this have to understand that it is part Adventure. One thing you have to know about me as a writer is that, I don't always focus on one character. I like to tossle things around and see what will work or won't work for each chapters, so telling me that it isn't a Naruto Hinata story, has to understand that it is also a Harem. I have to involve the other girls into the plot and not pretend that they don't exist, also have to remember that these girls are still active Ninja's of course they aren't going to appear all the time. So yeah, any way on to the comments and reviews.**

**Crossoverpairinglover: Lol glad you like the loop hole : ) Also I'm going to send a pm to you soon, to ask about something and a certain character of yours. So be on the look out for that XD**

**Brandon: lol I replied to ya and thanks for telling me to look up on Yugito and Fuu on Naruto wiki. As for Hanabi not being the harem? Well not in the pre-shippuuden arc, But might or might not for the Shippuuden arc XD You just have to wait and see lol.**

**Helpful advice: I understand what your saying and I'm not taking it in a wrong way. Its just you have to take into account, that Naruto has been busy with what the councils been doing I.E burning his down along with Kin, trying to kill him with a Poison. Finding many ways to get rid of the kid, I know its the main pairing and I understand what it means. I just want people to respect that right now where the plot is will have a major difference in Naruto's life and the girls. Plus ot sure if you remember lol that I am very new to pairings/ writing pairing story's. The main focus right now is Naruto getting into the CRA, once that is done along with the evasion of the leaf. They will be alot of Hinata and Naruto XD I'm sort of like that, focus mostly on the main plot, then do things with the other characters. Like Danzo heading towards the Uzumaki village, or Sarutobi trust with Naruto getting broken. So in a way I hope you understand that it isn't really focusing on the other girls and not Hinata. I am new to the whole M genre and the lemons all like, so if it comes up slow thats me being nervous of it not coming out right lol. Hope you understand.**

**Pum1sunfire: Thanks! Hope you continue reading and thanks again for that idea : ) I'm going to enjoy messing with the Council's heads in the future chapters lol**

**Daniel29: Lol true hope you keep reading and thanks : )**

**Darkassassin619: Glad your enjoying the story XD Lol you will just have to see who will be in the harem for the shippuuden arc XD Nothing is set in stone just yet; )Lol yeah its just so hard to be serious around Jiraiya XD He is such a funny character and cool at the same time that you could practically do anything with the super perv lol. And glad you enjoy the moments with Temari and Hanabi : )**

**Tactician: That my friend is a good question and point. Although you have to remember that these scroll are just made of fabric and papers with specialize ink. Plus I'm not sure if not don't qoute on me for this, that they have made a seal to protect their properties from harm. Plus you have to remember that the scroll is way older than Naruto. I would think the Chakra being infuse on anything to protect their properties will died out over time.**

**Alrighty everyone let me tell you that this story have almost hit 100k views. After seeing that I was thinking making either a secial chapter or a different set story. But can't really decide right now on the account, I don't know what I want the special chapter or seperate story to be. I orginally had plan for when (This is before Pum1 idea XD ) Naruto and Jiraiya leaves the village for while after what they did to him, along with Sasuke attacking him. That in one of the hotels he spots Jiraiya's Icha,Icha note pad where he needs to write 10 different chapters of a story. Before he left he told Naruto that he will do some research before restarting his training. Getting fed up of the perverted sage not training him, he took it on his own to finish those ten chapters for the man. Which each chapter turns out to be him and one of the girls with different names.**

**That is one idea, the other will be with Crossoverparing two Oc's meeting up with this diemession Naruto. Just to see what makes him different than the other Naruto's they have met? Which this will be sent to you crossoverpairinglover pm for permission. But haven't straighten the idea just yet so I don't think it will happen just yet, of course getting your permission first XD So any way, without further adiue here is the next chapter! Enjoy and have fun!**

**XXX**

**Chapter 23: The plan to revive the Uzumaki clan! The mystery of the Beast absorption jutsu revealed!**

It was now the middle of the night, as the lights and chattering of the leaf village were dying down and becoming silent. With everyone heading to bed for tomorrow it will be very busy days, to set up shops and business for the travelers that were arriving to the big event that is the Chuunin exams! At a hotel where the sand siblings were staying and sleeping at, let alone one boy who was still awake as he was meditating and waiting for someone, which that someone has arrived with heavy breathing and hunched over on his knees. "Sorry…That…I am late Gaara, had some things to plan out with a few people" Naruto explained while standing up straight and bending back a bit, to get some air back into his lungs.

Then saw Gaara opening his eyes towards the boy with a nod and rested both arms down to his sides. "It is no problem Uzumaki Naruto. I just got here myself" He explained while watching the boy smile sheepishly at him along with walking up next to him, leaning up against the wall of the building to stare up into the star lit night sky.

"So what is it you want to talk about Gaara? Something you need help with?" Naruto asked while shifting his eyes to the pale boy who nodded in return then shock Naruto to the brim, with the boy almost falling off the roof top.

"I was told by mother…Or the one tailed beast as the village will put it. That you have the nine-tails somewhat seal in you" He stated crossing his arms again, being very curious if what his bijuu said is true or not. He then saw Naruto recovering some of his wits back along with blinking at his direction.

"You, how, when, who" Naruto stuttered out trying to figure out how the world did Gaara knew? More importantly he also haves a tailed beast seal inside of him too! Before he could ask any more questions, Gaara just simply let out a small chuckle and pointed towards his ears and tail. "Oh…Heh I guess that would give it away wouldn't it?" he bashfully said while rubbing the back of his head. Then answer to his question. "Yeah I do have the fox seal inside of me, although after finding a certain jutsu within my clans Scroll. I am well…" He tried to say this right as he was twirling his hand a bit.

"The one tailed says your becoming the next kyuubi…Is that correct?" He asked seeing Naruto slouch his body down a bit, letting out a defeated sigh while nodding his head up and down. "I see…Must be nice to be able have some control over your bijuu"

**"NO WAY IN HELL THE KIT CONTROLS ME!"** The kyuubi roared in Naruto's head, causing him to wince a bit from the sudden outburst while rubbing his head a bit from the headache he just got.

"Ouch…I don't have any control over the kyuubi, but yeah…The jutsu I used is allowing me to absorb the Kyuubi's powers along with its chakra too." He stated while sitting down on the edge of the rooftop along with Gaara doing the same as they just stare at the moonlight. "It's weird you know? The day I figured out I had the kyuubi inside of me, was when my teacher Iruka-sensei came to save me from Mizuki. I was really lost and confused of what I was or who I was at the time…" He explained the story to the boy, as images of Gaara's uncle being friends and hanging out with Gaara, along with helping him. Only for said uncle to betray Gaara by the order of his father wanting to kill him or to test his abilities, as the new Jinchurikii.

But the one thing he does remember from his Uncle from telling him, that his mother loved Gaara very much and declared to protect him from any harm. Then explained that in order to get others to accept him is to make friends, friendship and love is what makes a person strong. Those two words meant nothing to him now, no matter what he will always be a weapon. A monster to those around him, even his own siblings…Minus Temari trying her best to get the boy to open up, are afraid of him. But this boy, this ninja sitting next to him…He wasn't afraid of him, nor is he treating him as a monster. Is it because they shared the same fate? For being shun by those around them with disgust…No, this boy had friends and love ones around him if the ramen stand and those ninja's he hangs around with were any indications. What makes him so different from himself?

"Hey Gaara do you have friends?" Naruto asked after getting done with how he figured out about the kyuubi, staring intently at the boy who blinked at his direction and looked down in thought while shaking his head no. "No huh…Then how about this!" he beamed to Gaara while extending his arm out to him. "I Uzumaki Naruto will be your very first official friend!"

This made Gaara widen, his eyes in surprised and shock! The one tailed inside of him was still roaring and screaming of wanting to kill the boy for even wanting to become friends, that he just wants to betray his trust like his uncle did and kill him. But Gaara's heart…It was saying trust in the boy. "How will I know…That, that you won't kill me Uzumaki Naruto?" He asked making sure to get his sands ready and still held that confusion as the boy briefly blinked at the same time smiling.

"Hmm good point Gaara…Oh!" he then brought a kunai out that made Gaara flinched a bit then widen his eyes as the boy cut a small wound in his finger as he dab each index to one another and brought that hand out. "Blood oath and handshake, I know the tradition is old and you probably don't know…" he stopped his sentence as he felt Gaara's hand and his own blood clasping with his. Then looked up to the red hair as he…Saw a genuine smile from the pale boy's face as they both shook on it with Naruto eye smiling to him.

"I have heard of blood oaths Naruto and I…I would like to be friends with you. You're the first to ever get me to trust another person." He informed the boy as Naruto completely understood what he meant by that, and then chuckle with Gaara as he added. "After all, us Jinchurikii have to watch out for one another right?" he asked.

"Well I believe that was supposed to be my line there, but I highly agree with you Gaara so friends?" He asked which Gaara nodded.

"Friends…" Which they shook on it and let go of each other and stared up at the night sky with Gaara wondering one more thing? "Uzumaki Naruto, I overheard the conversation with you and my sister earlier today. About the Clan restoration act?" he asked with curiosity as Naruto nodded his head for him to continue. "By any chance that you belong to a clan that made you thinks this way, along with protecting those who you love?"

"Yup that is correct Gaara, as you see. Thanks to Temari, your sister. Telling me about the fox traits being part of a bloodline will really suffice the Council in order to allow me to enter the CRA. But then we hit a bump in the road…The regeneration that I have acquired will be an awesome new bloodline to fill in the spot, but in order for them to detail that it is one. I have to give them a blood sample to be sure." He explained as Gaara nodded slowly and looked up in thought.

"But because of it belonging to the nine tailed fox, it wouldn't show up in your DNA…" He stated as Naruto nodded and continued with the explanation.

"That is true, but then I ran into one of my friends little sister. Who is part of the hyuuga clan, you've saw her fight. Hinata?" which Gaara quickly brought a finger near his mouth to go through his memories of this Hinata, and remember the hyuuga with the purple fox ears and tail fighting off Neji. Then answer to Naruto by nodding his head. "Well her sister Hanabi reminded me of a very important missing piece that will clarify the regeneration as part of a clan bloodline…"

Hearing all this and the plan to enter the CRA was getting even Gaara a little excited of how his sister, Temari help out along with this Hanabi girl for the boy to continue with the plan and widen his eyes when Naruto said. "That I am the last of my clan…The Uzumaki clan!" He finished.

The two boys stayed on the rooftop for a bit more after Gaara asked a few more questions about the Uzumaki just in case he heard him right, and surprised Naruto that he has heard of the Uzumaki clan during one of his missions with his siblings, of how a great threat they were to other nations along with apologizing to the boy for the Wind nation also attacking the Whirlpool village, only for Naruto saying that there was no need to apologize, since techniquely Gaara wasn't a part of that war or had no control over what the nations do.

Once they deemed themselves done with their talk, they turn in for the night along with saying their goodbyes and good night. Gaara who enter the room saw Temari walking out from the kitchen area along with a small plate of snacks and blinked towards the boy. "Oh Gaara, everything okay?" she asked the boy who nodded with a slight smile and went into the room before stopping and turning his head towards the girl.

"Temari…Thank you" was all he said as he retired for the night and had Temari tilting her head with one eyebrow raise in confusion and blinked at the boy's bedroom door.

"Thank you…?" she repeated in her head along with mouthing out the words to herself and then remembered the chat he was going to have with Naruto and for the first time in her life, felt the tears finally coming. Her shoulders shaking a bit as she just looked out the window for she could not believe that her hunch was on the mark. "Then I should be thanking you Naruto Uzumaki…For bringing Gaara back" she whisper out and gave off a small grin then enter her room for the night.

XXX

The next day came as we head towards the training grounds of where Hinata and Naruto are training together, along with him explaining the future plans he have in mind with the CRA and the Uzumaki clan being revived.

Naruto quickly dodging to his left from Hinata's forward palm thrust and he then cartwheel out of reach from Hinata's leg sweeping at him as the boy bounce a bit on his feet and smiled to the girl who blocked his forward punch. "And that's the plan Hinata, which by the way have you gotten stronger?" he asked with slight wince in his eyes as the pain shot through his hands and arms, then felt the tenketsu being closed on him.

The girl twitched her ears and smiled up to the boy with her pale red eyes. "I've been getting extra training done lately Naruto-kun by practicing with Shino and Kiba. Even Neji-nii-san is helping me, oh nice dodge with the leg sweep" she remarked, while the two continuing their training by punching and kick along with ducking, rolling cartwheeling. You could say they were doing a dance routine with the way they move their bodies and spin around each other. "But as for that plan, it sounds very full proof Naruto-kun! I can't wait to tell the others about it" She exclaimed while both her hands and Naruto's clashed with each other as they tried to force one another to submit from their strength. Hinata now haves those same whisker marks like Haku haves and made Naruto positive that it will be the same with Ino, Kin and TenTen. _"Fuck the villagers and their petty depression I say we look very sexy with these whiskers"_

**_"Finally accepting the fact you're becoming the next nine-tails? Hmm…I guess there's more to you than meets the eye boy…What changed your mind? The fact the vixens and I say this rarely to any of you flesh bags, look appetizing and sexy that you just want to mate the living daylights out of them?"_**the kyuubi chuckled perversely to himself as Naruto quickly shook out of his thoughts and got pounded by Hinata's double palm thrust sending the boy flying back tumbling and rolling to a stop as he quickly, hand stand with his spinning body and righted himself up, quickly slapping left and right between Hinata's thrusts, as sweat were pouring off from their foreheads. Enjoying the practice run they were having.

_"Fox I put up with you for a long time now along with your messes…But, in a way you are kinda right. Minus the mating the daylights out of them part" _He remarked, manage to break through Hinata's offense and spun her into his chest by holding on to her by the under arms, which caused the girl to blush and giggle to his grinning face. "I win Hinata I say we are both getting better!"

"Yes I agree" she breathed out from being tired and brought the boy's face to her in a deep passionate kiss which he all willingly accepted and enter his tongue through her mouth and wrestle with hers.

**_"Sure you aren't kit, but you do have ways with woman even if your slow process brain doesn't see it. You have great taste in woman and ninja's"_** the kyuubi admitted while nodding his small fox head inside Naruto's mind.

_"Ha…Wait run by that to me again Kyuubi, not the taste in woman but ninja wise?"_ Naruto asked as he felt Hinata turning around to face him and brought him to the grassy ground deepening her love for him as the kyuubi snickered.

"**_Okay besides the woman part. Think for a minute of what girls belong to whom. Hinata hyuuga right here, the best mate and woman I have ever seen you laid eyes on. Along with being very sexy and hot in the future and with that Haku girl being the same, I believe these two will have bodies to die for once they turn sixteen and seventeen" _**remarked Kyuubi as he could picture the future with these girls, along with some trouble too…Since Naruto will still get miss treated even three years from now.

_"FOCUS YOU DAMN PERVERTED FOX! Have you and Pervy sage met, I believe you two will get along quite well…" _Naruto retorted and groan from Hinata gyrating into his hips as she let out small moans. In turn Naruto's warning flags were flaring saying doing this out in the open was very dangerous. Fuck warnings he thought, he and Hinata made out on the Hokage Mountain and were very loud when they were doing it!

**_"Right ahem sorry, okay as I was saying…Hinata here is from one of the second powerful clans…Or to believe in a powerful clans in the leaf village"_** The fox stated as Naruto nodded in agreement, since he too came to the thought that not a single clan is powerful without a reliable village to back them up along with great allies. Which is what brought the Uchiha clan's to their downfall in Naruto's opinion of course, from the way Sasuke acts out he figure all Uchiha's were pig headed and had ego hungry heads.

**_"You're not far off boy their all like that if you haven't met anyone other Uchiha besides _Sasuke_. Any way that's one thing. Hinata hyuuga being from the hyuuga clan, then there's that Ino chick" _**Kyuubi started and blinked his eyes at hearing his jailors groaning from Hinata rubbing up against him along with wagging her tail near his pants and couldn't help but giggle perversely. **_"Oh yeah she is definitely a keeper, I bet her and the girls are sharing each other's methods"_**

_"I think so too…Damn Hinata is making me crazy, any way Ino right? She is part of the Yamanaka clan with their mind jutsu correct?"_ Naruto mention/asked to the Kyuubi and felt the fox nodding his head in agreement while he himself was slowly seeing where the fox was going with this.

**_"Yes you guess it, three out of two girls belongs to a Clan. Hinata to the Hyuuga clan, Ino to the Yamanaka clan and then there is Haku to the Yuki clan. Though you might have to get permission from their parents in order for them to enter that CRA of yours, along with finding out how to contact to Mia hyuuga"_** Kyuubi explained.

Naruto was having a hard time focusing on the subject as he had Hinata all over him along with her opening his jacket and feeling her hands across his chest, along with her own grey jacket open showing her black T-shirt to him. Before she could go any further, Naruto quickly grabbed Hinata's wrist while breathing back to normal. "Wait Hinata I need to discuss things with ya that Kyuubi brought up" he said which Hinata blinked and quickly sat up while blushing from the act she was doing, along with tapping her fingers together, shifting her eyes up and back down to her hands.

"Goman Naruto-kun…I just couldn't control myself" She then cleared her throat and wrap her purple tail over her lap, while watching the boy of her dreams sit up and nervously scratch the back of his head with a huge blush. "Ano…What was the Kyuubi discussing with you Naruto-kun?" she asked with little curiosity in her voice and tilted her head a bit. In which made Naruto go kawaii on the inside from Hinata's adorable face.

"Ah um…Oh right, right! He was discussing about our biggest problem with the CRA programmed. In turn I agree with him that in order for to protect you girls from Sasuke along with reviving the Uzumaki clan. I will need to get permission from you and the other girl's parents…Well, Kin is free from that since well…" Then he blinked his head after watching Hinata brought her hand up and giggle with closed eyes.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, TenTen-chan told me and not sure if this is true or not. That her father will allow her to be with you, no matter what the circumstance are. Now before you ask" she quickly raise her hand to stop the boy to question her. "I was with TenTen at the time to help and explain about the fox features…And may have…Lied too" she said twitching her nose a bit and shifting her eyes around that cause Naruto to lower both eyes half way and lean forward with a prankster like smirk.

"What did you tell him…My sexy vixen" he joked which he receive a slight jab in the shoulder by a playful Hinata. That made Naruto laugh as he loves to see the girl smile in front of him along with anyone for that matter.

"Well, I kind of told him that it was a Clan transfer Jutsu…That shows who is acceptable to join their clans?" She said meekly and shrunk her head a bit in worriment. She saw Naruto blink once…Then two more times…He then lean away and just stare openly at the training field which is in ruins from his and Hinata using their jutsu's and Taijutsu on the field. In which had barks around them that were cut by Naruto's wind jutsu and the training poles were cut in half and soaked by Hinata's new arrays of water jutsu that is called Water style: Piercing strike palm an Hyuuga technique she found in one of the scroll's that both Neji and Hanabi found when they were helping Hinata learn a new jutsu. Along with craters of Hinata's 64 palm guard rotation that she finally perfected after three weeks training with Neji, which at the time Naruto finally figure out why he never saw the girl the past few weeks.

"Clan transfer jutsu…" he then widen his eyes as a sudden flash of memory came from him as he was reading he beast absorption jutsu"

_"Once the user is done with this task, the people that he /or she deeply cares for along with receiving the effect of the jutsu. Will be able to have the rights to join the Uzumaki clan and bare the user's mark and the mark of the clan. To note for the user this will mean that he /or she that is an Uzumaki and successfully accomplish this high level Jutsu, will forever be known as a true Uzumaki along with his/or hers partners in life and hand in marriage. This is also a secret tradition we made for whoever will be the last of the clan and rightful heir to the thrown to be accepted in the CRA"_

Hinata went overdrive of shock, first she saw Naruto's face concentrated really hard, then he showed surprised shock in his eyes along with slight tears and then his face courted in different position and finally looked at Hinata with what seems to be realization and happiness…"Naruto…Naruto-kun what's wrong? You, you okay?" Hinata asked while rubbing his back with her eyes leaning forward to face the blondish orange hair boy. Who quickly used his right arm sleeves to wipe away the tears that were coming out and looked up to Hinata with a whole level of Compassion she ever saw and kissed her deeply to his face along with causing the girl to smile, moan out to the roaming hands of the boy that was rubbing her sides up and down while releasing their passionate kiss. "Wow…Nar-Naruto what has gotten into you?" she asked with happiness in her voice and groan on the inside for him not continuing their make out session and shot her ears up when he said.

"Nothing…Unless Hinata you consider these fox traits as one of…Well don't want to sound like a pervert. One of my wives!" he exclaimed and was roughly pushed down into the grassy ground along with million upon millions of kisses were assaulting his face and laughed out when Hinata finally stop and had tears running down her face.

"You mean…That I…We are…" She couldn't get the sentenced out at all, she was over thrill by the sheer thought of being Naruto's wife and is willing to share him with the others! Then it hit her as her eyes blinked a few times along with sitting up straight and move her hands over her ears, the whisker marks at the same time letting out a purr. Then she gently stroked her fox tail sighing in bliss from the gentle caress.

"The beast absorption Jutsu that I used Hinata…After finally remembering the last part of the sentence, is a secret tradition for the last clan member to be able to have new…" He then quickly looked down in bashfulness. "Have babies to revive the clan" he then pause his sentence and look towards Hinata who had her face confused as well as thinking the same thing?

"So wait Naruto…If the use of the jutsu is for that purpose. How did the kyuubi…?" She started and saw Naruto grabbing his head gently and knew that the fox was talking to him right now and waited to see what the nine-tails has to say.

**_"This I can definitely explain kit and Hinata you can hear me too. Actually all you girls can hear me, but only when you're in this close proximate distance."_** The Kyuubi said as Hinata blinked at this revelation and could clearly hear the fox voice ringing throughout her head and blushed at the thought of him hearing what her and Naruto did at the Mountain along with. **_"Ease up, I don't hear what the kit does all the time or see at the matter even though it will be very enjoyable to watch"_** The kyuubi chuckle at the red faces the two had along with showing their K-nines through gritted as they said perverted fox together. **_"Hey vixen you're the one who started making out with the boy just a few minutes ago, then come to me to see who is perverted. As I was saying…"_** He then cleared his throat and heard Hinata calling him a baka for it's her way of saying she knows what he means. He then continued on his speech along with getting done laughing from enjoying the two teen's embarrassing episode, along with their blushing faces. He then spoke up **_"That jutsu you used back in the wave along with those notes. Are for you guess for the next Jinchurikii that will take the previous jailors job along if being the last Uzumaki. Now your mother never knew about the jutsu or the scroll, since well"_**

"She was a war orphan by the time she got to the Leaf village correct?" Naruto asked with a concentrated look along with Hinata sitting next to him thinking of the same thin as she stares down at the ground in wander.

**_"Precisely you sure you're not smart kit? You are getting things quite fast of lately…Any who. Before I was transferred into your mother, I felt the first Hokage helping out my first jailor with the last scroll along with putting the hands signs before his passing, of how to absorb my or any tailed beast's powers into her scroll. In a way it's mostly a last chance sort of thing from the destruction of the clan and being the last survivor." _**He explained. He then sensed both Hinata and Naruto looking down in sadness for what happen to his clan and all those nations attacking them. So to buck them up and to see how this will turn out for the boy and his vixens even if he were to die, he can at least say he died peacefully and with honor. He definitely knows he will receive hell from Kami himself for destroying and killing so many people in this village, but he sure hopes that Kami will see this last act towards the boy will soften the punishment. **_"Buck up you two, knowing the truth behind the scroll now…It is now in your rights to Naruto, the hyuuga, the yamanaka and Yuki clan. Along with the help of Kin and TenTen to bring honor back to the Uzumaki and reviving the clan to once it was before!"_** He announced out which made Naruto and Hinata to look at each other with smiles and nodded with their heads as Naruto then asked.

"Alright Kyuubi oh and…Thanks, you helping us like this means a lot. So what's the plan huh?" He smirked outside as he could feel the Kyuubi went silent for a bit along with the fox smiling towards the two.

**_"Well first things first, we know how stocked up the Council can be along with manipulating things behind the old farts eyes"_** He explained while Naruto and Hinata didn't like him disrespecting the third, they had to remember about him keeping Naruto's heritage a secret for 12 years. **_"And don't you worry I know the old man kept it from you Naruto. But if you let him in with this plan I have, he will be all over it and bouncing in joy to bringing back the Uzumaki's because"_**

Then Hinata finished for him by clapping her hands together with happiness. "That's right! Lord Hokage is also your relative Naruto-kun, so him finding out that you want to revive the Uzumaki clan will probably do everything in his powers to see this through and for you to forgive him slightly at least" She said while pulling her shoulders up near her cheeks and bashing her eyes at the boy along with quivering her lower lip at him. Naruto gulped at the sight from the ever famous puppy eye look of death that could be consider a strong tactic for Kunoichi ninja's and wonder where the hell this technique came from as well…Oh right, children…Children came up with this along with being their ultimate weapon of wanting things. "Alright Hinata-chan Eheh…Please stop with the look it's too much especially with those whisker marks!" He cried out playfully pushing Hinata's cheek to the side as the girl just giggle out. "Okay so get the Old man into the plan then what?" Naruto asked to the fox who nodded slightly.

**_"Well once we get the Hokage into the plan, I highly suggest making a Shadow clone along with bringing Pervy sage with you to the fire lord, so this way. In case the Council denies or put charges against you for what happen with the Uchiha bastard. You will have insurance to back you up on the deal, then let the Third take over cause come on…We all know how you are with diplomatic discussion"_** He chuckled at the end along with Naruto and Hinata, in which Naruto wouldn't argue with that fact, since he wasn't properly train in that department. Sure Hinata and Ino might be for those circumstances but he probably wouldn't be able to catch up with them or understand much about it.

**_"So yeah I'll be vague on the info with the third though, especially with you and Hinata speaking to me part. Either than that I suggest once the deal gets done and everything is set up…I suggest you asked both the Hokage and his students to take you and the vixens out from the Village for a while"_**

"So this way in case they will try and do something drastic to kill Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked along with sensing the Kyuubi nodding his head with while also mentioning.

**_"Especially to the girls, since originally they were going to put Haku with Sasuke along with probably Kin and TenTen as well"_** Then kyuubi paled from a very high level KI that even out matched his, at first he thought it was coming from Naruto but he sense his Jailor is also paling from the KI and saw that it was radiating off from HINATA!

"HOW FUCKING DARE THEY DO THAT! THEY HAVE NO RIGHTS AT ALL TO DECIDE WHAT THE OTHER GIRLS DO WITH THEIR LIVES ALONG WITH CONTROLLING THEM!" Said an enrage Hinata as her hair was rising a bit from anger along with her blue chakra being mix in with a red like glow around it burning the grass around them along with pushing Naruto gently from the ground as he blinked from the sheer force and power behind it.

"_Hey fox is it wrong that I find this really hot for any reasons?"_ he asked the kyuubi and sense the nine-tails drooling.

"**_No fucking way at all Naruto…Keep her I like this one, feisty yet shy along with hiding great potential. You definitely have perfect taste in woman Naruto!"_**

He couldn't believe it, the fox was dare he say…Getting turn on by Hinata! Okay admittedly so is Naruto but is afraid what the fox will do or have the boy get mental image…Aw fuck it, the girl is hot and making him want to be with her for eternity. Which both Hinata and Naruto both widen their eyes after Kyuubi suddenly told them, "**_Oh I almost forgot to mention in vital key, this will go to you Hinata and the girls, I'm sure you have been feeling high level of Charka correct?" _**In which the girl nodded in response to his question and blushed like a tomato from him saying. **_"Well that flow of Chakra is sculpting your body for your very dream like body that you desired, along with the other girls as well. So in a way, whatever daydreams you have with you and Naruto, I hope you will get ready caused I bet you will be one very hot and sexy Kunoichi. As well as the other girls too!"_** he announced out loud for both to hear and laughed at Naruto fainting to the ground while Hinata just froze in place not moving a single inch. Along with probably imaging what she will look like with her new look and body.

Once the conversation was done with the Kyuubi along with learning that as Hanyou's or half demons, that Naruto and the girls will age a lot slower than regular humans do but can still be killed by any normal methods as long their regeneration kicks in to save them…Though if they were to sustain a very heavy blow to the heart, lungs any vital organs. They will die over time even with the regeneration, since vital organs takes longer to recover than normal skin. Both of them then learned that if one of the girls were close by or Naruto to them, their power output for the regeneration will accelerate faster and will save them from a near death experience. BUT, that's only if they are with each other during that time…In this case Ino and Haku will be able to sustain even the most dangerous deaths…Except for falling, drowning, starving to death. Anything that can instant kill Naruto and the girl's will result in a very bad fatality.

So Naruto and Hinata headed off to the village to get some lunch along with planning out of how to get permission from the other's parents, into letting their girls joining in the CRA for Naruto…Which would be very difficult in Hinata's terms, since the Hyuuga council will probably not allow it or at least the ones that were part of wanting to kill Naruto and her being the future heir to the clan really worried the girl as she was just fiddling around with her ramen as the place, was truly the only restaurant business that won't kill them.

"You worried about the Hyuuga council aren't ya Hinata?" Naruto asked with caring eyes and smile to the girl who looked towards him with a nod along with sighing out.

"In a way Naruto-kun, Lord Hokage can't really intervene with Clan matters or problems and since this is a clan like matter for the Hyuuga and Uzumaki's…The Hyuuga council will probably brand me with the bird cage seal for even thinking about joining to another clan." She informed the boy and look towards with sadness and blink at his still smiling face that even she was now confused.

"Hinata oh Hinata, I knew something like this might happen and got me into wondering" He said broaden his smile even wider as the girl couldn't help but tilt her head to the side with blinking eyes and twitching ears. "The council for the hyuuga's of course…Wants what best for their clan along with strengthen their Hyuuga style Taijutsu and byakkugan correct?"

"Yeah…Why that" then gasped at the sudden realization that Naruto just brought up. The old geezers in the Hyuuga councils were similar to those of the village council. Always wanting ways to increase their powers or finding ways to protect the byakkugan eyes from the other nations, or just plan want to be one of the strongest clans. Deep down though, the Hyuuga clan just wants to protect the village and the byakkugan, so if they were to find out that one of their future heir, which could be Hanabi or Hinata, along with the most well-known clans and the said clan specializing in sealing jutsu's. Would benefit for them greatly along with Hinata being able to achieve her one dream of getting the clan to becoming one big clan and not main or branched, plus If she can learn the ways of Fuunjutsu, she will be even one step closer to figuring out the formula of the seal.

She then hugged Naruto with tear full eyes and just kept saying genius over and over to the boy, as Naruto hugged back to Hinata along with being proud of her figuring out the second part of Naruto's plan along with him knowing about her wish to get rid of the bird cage seal. "Oh Naruto-kun, you sure are a genius to figure something like that out! How, when?" She stuttered while trying to calm herself down as she wanted to know how he figures that becoming part of the Uzumaki clan will benefit.

"It actually happened after discussing things with Neji who was with Hanabi today before meeting up with you." He informed her which Hinata giggle out remembering how tick Hanabi was for Naruto not visiting her, while now litterly taking walks through the village in hopes of finding the boy then listen to what Neji said to Naruto.

XXX

_Flashback no jutsu!_

_"I see that is quite in genius Naruto and smart idea from you Hanabi-san" Neji said smiling to the two of them, as they were sitting on a park bench eating some bento lunches that Hanabi made for Naruto and her cousin as they were happily enjoying their meals along with Naruto and Neji catching up on things together. What surprised Naruto is when Neji told him that Lee has been training Sakura in the ways of the iron fist!_

_"Whoa bushy brow is really letting her learn the Iron fist Taijutsu? I thought you need permission from the sensei in order to learn it?" Naruto asked while slurping up some ramen and blinked at the boy who too ate his food but with more manners than Naruto. Though he had to chuckle at Hanabi blinking at the boy in front of them along with looking down her food seeing if she could do the same thing only to fail miserably since of the noodles were whacking her face and decided that manners will be more important._

_"I assure you Naruto that Lee does in fact got permission, plus from what I heard during their training is that Sakura wants to get strong enough to be able to protect her friends just like you. Only" he let out a quick chuckle. "Only that she promised to herself and to the girls that nothing bad will happen to you when your team is out on missions. She is quite determining to make up for all the bad things she did to you and the others" He informed him and saw Naruto bashfully scratching the back of his head along with smiling._

_"So any way what did you guys wanted to discuss to me about?" He asked to the two of them and sweat drop at Neji and Hanabi looking at each other and giving their own prankster like smile and turn to the boy._

_"We are hoping that Hinata will be able to learn Fuunjutsu once she becomes the wife of the Uzumaki clan"_

_Flashback no jutsu off!_

XXX

"And that's what they said they then went into explaining to me that if I could get pervy sage into agreeing that he teaches me Fuunjutsu along with me teaching it to you. Let face it, I don't trust pervy sage anywhere near you Hinata" he said at the end as the girl nodded in agreement, since who knows what the perverted old man will have her do to get him teach her in the arte. "So with that said, I say we get permission from your dad first, inform him of what we are doing" he explained while gesturing his hands around to emphasize his point, which Hinata loved that about Naruto, he may try to act strong and brave, but deep down he still a kid inside which gives him that charm. "If he agrees to what we are doing then we just have to worry about the council. So what do you think?" He said at the end slapping his hands on his knees, waiting for the girl to reply as she lean forward and kissed him on the lips while wagging her tail and said.

"IT is brilliant Naruto best plan I ever heard. It is very well thought out too, did Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya help you with most of it?" she wondered while leaning back on her stool finishing up her food with the boy doing the same as he wave his hand in a so-so position and spoke again after slurping up the rest of his ramen.

"They mostly help me out with the political terms and policy of the CRA which I have a Shadow with the two right now heading towards the Old man, which I created after we got done talking to the fox" He quickly added to answer Hinata's curiosity of when he made one and saw her nodded with a o expression. "But everything else I came up with…With a few bumps here and there since I needed some extra help to solve most of the problem"

"Well Naruto-kun it is in-genius and amazing that I can't wait to help you out with the plan. Shall we get going?" She said/asked at the same time which the boy nodded and paid for the food as they headed back out to get ready with the rest of the day.

They spent the most majority of planning out of how they should tell Ino's parents and Haku's mother who is still at the fox realm after being re-summon back after Naruto attacking the villagers for burning his house down and haven't come back ever since! They then started discussing what they should do for the rest of the evening since it was starting to get late and they have nothing else to do or planned on, until Hinata ears twitch as they were coming across the hot springs. That and they really need a bath since their training session earlier. "Hey Naruto-kun lets go there!" she announced pulling the boy towards the bath house as he was chuckling from the playful girl that was pulling him with her.

After stepping inside and looking around the place as they were seeing the white and brown like walls of the building with haiku paints with springs, birds and lily pads on what look like a lake along with the gates being brown and had a red flag on it saying springs and the wooden floors having the word bath on it.

"Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan what brings you here!" shouted TenTen who was waving lightly from the counter as the two walked up to her with questioning gazes as the girl smiled and announced. "I was asked by the owner to watch the place while she is out tonight. So you two here to share a bath" she teased and frown from Naruto shaking his head along with saying that they were here to just wash up for tomorrow which got the girl curios and looked towards Hinata with blinking eyes as the girl shifted her eyes away from TenTen, pleading with her eyes to get Naruto in the bath first. In turn TenTen saw what the girl was planning and wink to her and handed the boy a towel as he said his thanks and walked in the springs.

"So what is this about getting ready for tomorrow?" TenTen asked as she listening thoroughly to what Naruto had planned up for the CRA along with saying how the fox features that they receive was a way to let the user know who was compatible to marriage to revive the clan back to fruition and Hinata was overjoy to see that TenTen was over excited by jumping over the counter and spin the girl around in happiness. "That is amazing Hinata, so that means we are eligible to marry him and learn the ways of the uzu…Oh…" she stopped as Hinata's eyes shifted down to the corner with a sad look, then remember about the scroll burning down with the house and snapped her fingers. "Right, but hey we can still marry him and become his wives, in a way I say that's a plus wouldn't you agree?" She said with a wink and knew how long Hinata wanted to be Naruto's wife and giggle at the dreamy look Hinata was giving off. "So what are you waiting for?" she stated while getting behind Hinata and pushing her towards the men bath side making Hinata blushed furiously.

"Wai-Wai-Wait Tenten I don't think I can" she then got her mouth covered by the weapon master, still pushing her forward and grabbing a towel for her.

"Nonsense Hinata, deep down you know you want the boy and ravish him. I can smell the hormones off from your body. So make the best of it and oh" she then lean forward while whispering to the girl. "Get him to use shadow clones, you will like the results!" she exclaimed as the hyuuga girl's nose drip out blood from thought and agreed with Tenten along with finally getting pushed into the bath where Naruto was as TenTen switch the men side with another woman sign, so this way no one will walk in on them. She then clasps her hands up and down. "Another satisfy customer" she commented and blush from the sudden moans and wails of pleasures as she turn her head towards the bath room amazed how fast they were already at it. "Let Hinata have him, then get him the next time!" She said to herself and went behind the counter trying her best to ignore the lovers moan and groans, as she started panting along with rubbing her small chest sighing

XXX

Naruto who was in the springs had his head leaning on the edge of the bath breathing heavily and trying to calm his self, down from what he and Hinata just did! He couldn't believe that he and Hinata just had sex in the bathhouse along with being surprised no one entered…"TenTen must've made sure that nobody will bother us…Which I have no problem with it, but I really wish the girls could at least control their heat in some degree" he muttered out, he has no problem with them doing it with him. He just doesn't like the idea of doing in an awkward location like the bathhouse for example, since it isn't private baths.

**_"Oh shut it kit you know as fuck as I do, that you and the girls don't care if you did get caught or not when mating."_** The kyuubi stated as Naruto had to chuckle a bit and agree, they probably wouldn't care if they were going to get caught doing the act. But it didn't mean that they need to keep it at a decent level.**_ "By the way kit, are you sure you are okay about leaving the village before the Chuunin exams?"_**

"Yeah I'm actually cool about the suggestion there and idea, I don't want to fight in the Chuunin exams with well…Lashing out to my opponents with no reasons." He said to the fox sighing and leaning further down in the bath, trying to relax. Hinata already left the springs with a happy smile along with not wearing a towel to hide her body from Naruto, being more daring lately. Especially now that she got free time from Kurenai sensei and declared to him that she and him will try and mate any giving chance along with wanting to surprise Naruto with a special jutsu that she haves been learning. "Plus having the pressure of the villagers wanting me to get killed in the exams are highly likable…" he continued while blowing bubbles in the water.

**_"Yeah that might happen, but the other reason is you really want the girls to be safe right?"_**

"Definitely that and some down time will help us clear our thoughts. And I definitely need it after the week I had" he muttered out to the fox and twitched his ears from hearing someone entering the doors and tried his best to see who it was.

"Sigh this will be nice especially all that hard work" The voiced belonged to Temari! Naruto widen his eyes in fear and quickly dunk his head under, freaking out at the fact that TenTen didn't stop her or at least knew that he was still in here!

XXX

Brief moment with the girl who had the sign up saying leave the money on the counter as she was in the next room, pleasuring herself along with silence seals up

XXX

_"Shit, I need to think come on Naruto think fast! Urgh wish I could just transform into something that won't show my fox…OH god I am so stupid! Transform!" _He crossed his fingers for the hand seal and transform into a small orange fox and quickly lifted his head over the water to breath and swim towards the edge of the bath to get out.

"Hey there how did you get in here?" Temari announced out swimming forward along with watching the fox panic wildly at being caught and pulled the fox to her. She then turn around and lean up against the side of the bath with the fox who is Naruto, resting up between her chest causing the boy to sweat profusely at feeling the smooth skin. "Heh you remind me of a certain boy who too have fox like features" she giggled while petting the fox which she found it odd that it wasn't biting at her or clawing at her. So she types it up as one of those weird moments and continued stroking the fur on the fox. "Can I tell you something little guy, it is about Gaara…And well Naruto." Which Naruto stop his frantic thrashing and looked up towards the girls eyes and blinked at seeing her hair out of the pig tails, along with how her blonde hair reaches down to the base of her neck. Her blue eyes close in a smile matter and continued with her speech.

"Well I'm not sure if I should or not, but Gaara…Has been alone for a very long time, nobody and I litterly mean nobody in our village. Will ever walk up to the boy or even speak to him, because of what he haves inside of him." She said quietly as he eyes soften and stared forward at the water. "I tried many times to approach him or become close to him, but he wouldn't let anyone close because of what his Uncle did…He closed his heart and believed his self to be a weapon…Along with not knowing what love or friendship is. Or the term of that matter" Naruto lowered his ears and looked towards the water with a sad look…He heard the story from Gaara and hearing it in Temari's point of view clarified the truth behind what Gaara said. "All because of our stupid father putting the one tail in him!" she raised her voice a bit and made Naruto cringe from the volume and hate behind those words. He didn't know that their father was the one who sealed the one tail demon in Gaara, no wonder he could relate to the boy so well.

"Because of our fathers stupidity and forcing Gaara into thinking that he is a weapon, caused my little brother to change and become what he wanted…A weapon." She stated while letting few tears out from her eyes and giggle from the fox leaning up to lick them away and shook its head. She just hug the little guy closer to her along with leaning her cheek on his head while Naruto, was blushing badly at being pushed up against her chest along with not moving an inch. "But then after coming her and meeting up with a certain boy…Whose name is Naruto…Help me get my brother back by whatever he talked about last night" She continued along with explaining to the little fox/Naruto how Gaara today was asking her or Kankuro if they needed help on anything, or wanting to go to the park along with eating out for lunch and everything.

Even to wanting them to help the boy train for his next match in the Chuunin exams and having fun all at the same time. She then went onto a rant about how Kankuro and Gaara were wondering how Naruto was doing or what he haves been up too. Only for Naruto to blush from the joke she made that, the girls probably kept him hostage and doing dirty things only for her to blush from Gaara retorting saying that it might happen. Naruto had to chuckle on the inside at the fact Gaara wasn't far off since today Hinata did just that this evening to the boy in this exact bath house. He then felt Temari sitting Naruto on the pavement along with drying him off with her towel as his fur puff out from the static electricity as the girl knew in front of him with laughter and smooth his fur out. Naruto tried his best to keep his eyes shut along with not staring at the girl and sensed her walking away, while daring to open his eyes to let out a breath of relief to see the girl wrapped in a towel. Then paled when she stuck her head out form the arch way and winked at the boy saying. "Thanks for listening…Naruto" she chuckle and disappeared from sight.

The transformation jutsu canceled out and show Naruto with wide blinking eyes and twitching his ears. He wondered how the hell Temari knew it was him and just asked an open question to nobody. "What…What the hell just happen?" He muttered to himself and wiped his face with his hands and left the spring without scolding TenTen first of course.

XXX

"Lord Hokage, Lady Tsunade and Master Jiraiya wants to meet you" the secretary said by peeking her head through the door and looked at the sad Hokage who was still moping about the devastation he put on Naruto and just absently wave his hands to tell her to let them in which she nodded and closed the door.

He then looked up to the two and got an annoyed face when Jiraiya said. "Hey Sensei you look like Hell" Jiraiya joked while plotting himself on the nearby sofa while Tsunade came in after the sage along with her own smile agreeing with Jiraiya for once.

"He's right I guess that's what you get for keeping Naruto's heritage a secret for twelve years" She remarked which Sarutobi groan and shook his head from his students getting him to feel worst even more, if that is possible. He then move his hands away from his face after hearing what seems to be a yellow folder with the words CRA on it, he put his hand on the folder and pulled towards himself along with opening up to see what holds inside the folder.

"Huh…Who's requesting to be put on the CRA? I don't recall authorizing this during one of the meetings?" Sarutobi asked along with reading the contents that were written. He then blink while leaning his head back a bit, then squinted his eyes to re-read the parts over again and stared up towards the two grinning student that even made him smile as he asked. "So what does Naruto want me to do?"

For the next day, the council is going to be in for a surprise in the next Council meeting.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO; Yikes lol this chapter might be lengthy to some, definitely my most longest I believe. So any way another chapter done along with the well, meeting and discussion of the new clan! Also to let everyone one know that this story is sadly coming close to the end. Now before you make assumptions lol, the Tsunade arc is not in this story on the account of Tsunade being there already, so the only arc left right now is to finish the Leaf destruction arc and then there's Sasuke's retriveal arc. So not that far from finishing, so there's going to some minor fillers along with some quick small missions they will do. Since I notice that this story lacks lot of action XD I should really fix that lol any way, I am open for some ideas for missions to put Naruto and his team in, along with the girls.**

**Also has anyone seen the new chapter, HOLY COW! I highly recomend going there and read it now for those who haven't yet. Aslo the next filler with Konohamaru was really good XD Any way yes, I am open for suggestion of filler like missions for when the leaf destruction arc get over and done with. If you guys don't want filler mission arc then I can go directly towards the Sasuke retrival arc if ya want lol. Any way yeah, send me a PM or comment in the review of mission ideas you have and I might or might not make them as Chapters, unless their very creative/fun/ or just doesn't make sense for the charcters XD Then I might write it out, though please don't get upset if it doesn't turn out exactly like you planned. Oh and I got permission from Crossoverpairinglover that I can use his OC for the next chapter after this one. Any way on to the comments/reviews!**

**Crossoverpairinglover: Yup, those sleaze ball councilmen. **

**Brandon Graham: thanks hope you continue reading ^_^**

**The Philosipher: lol and surprisingly it didn't take that long to make this chapter XD**

**Helpful advice: Yeah I should read your review when I'm not half awake. Makes words look funny lol, but yes don't worry. Hinata and Naruto relations will improve. I'm just more of a plot builder type of writer if that made any sense, so don't worry Hinata and Naruto will in future chapters.**

**Pensuka: Oh don't worry XD Good things will come ^_^**

**Pum1sunfire: Oh yeah karma will be sweet on the council and boy did I had fun! Thanks hope you keep reading : )**

**Deathmvp: thanks and I was gonna too make that scene, but for some reason didn't...Well then again I wanted to focus on Naruto's plans of how to get accepted in the CRA**

**Naruhina: Its cool don't worry. Oh don't get me wrong, I'm not against it or anything XD I believe the whole love knows no boundries, is just I don't think I could really do much with Anko for pre-shippuuden arc since everything has been planned out, the plot, the whole situations with Naruto and the Council, the whole goal of bringing the Uzumaki's back. So in a way I didn't really have plans for Anko or where she would fit in, I just didn't want her to be added only to get ignored you know? Though I can see hilarity between her and the girls that much I can do, but plot device wise? I think other writers will do better than I will with Anko to be perfectly honest. Though I went to her bio on Pedia and surprisingly she is only 21 years old in pre-hippuuden arc. But hey, everyone can still have hope for the Shippuuden arc...up to the point of her getting caught by Kabuto...**

**Scareletvirus: Thank you and I am really glad you enjoy that fight ^_^ I had tons of fun writing it out along with Shikamaru's abilitys, he is one of my favorite Naruto characters to use in Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, Broken bonds and the Ultimate ninja series.**

**Darkassassin619: Lol glad you like the commentary with the Kyuubi and Naruto lol, and yeah that was buzzing around my head of what will happen if Kyuubi and Jiraiya did met with each other. Which ironically at the time I was writing that I remember a fanfic actually doing that having the nine-tailed fox out of Naruto along with a body. Lol yes that was the hotsprings moment idea I had in mind for this story and waited forever to execute that to fruition lol.**

**Any way I hope everyone will like the fox that Naruto's summons, it took awhile to figure out who it was he will summon and decided on Usuki. Enjoy and have fun! Whoops almost forgot about Itachi and Kisame! Eh I think you all know I will put them in XD**

**XXX**

**Chapter 24: Summon the foxes. Summonsed to the Council!**

_"In all my life have I never been so excited to enter the Council room before. Boy Naruto, you are definitely considered the number one unpredictable ninja."_ Sarutobi thought to himself as he was still looking through the folders of the CRA. Also looking down the names of the girls who also want to participate with the boy in the events that will unfold, even seeing some hand writings of Jiraiya's and Tsunade's signature and political associates approving the deal.

Sitting on his chair that was in the far back room of the council room, he was wistfully awaiting for the others to arrive and discuss of the surprise he haves in store for them. He himself was utterly surprised after going through the talk between Tsunade, Jiraiya and Naruto's Shadow clone for the reason behind the CRA.

All he can say in his days of being a Ninja…Proud. Proud that Naruto was going to plan ahead and revive the Uzumaki clan back to life, along with informing him the Hokage, about the Council's secret plans of wanting Sasuke Uchiha to bring back his clan by also being in the CRA. Of course Sarutobi wouldn't allowed it originally, but then he would have to listen to the bitching and yelling of the civilians side, saying how bringing back the Uchiha clan will bring power and strength back into the leaf, or how benefit the boy's interaction with others along with being more friendlier.

"I call bull on that, I have been keeping an eye on that boy after his duel with Naruto…Thank god I fore warn Kakashi about the fight between those two, or things would get bad quickly." He said to himself and blinked at the realization that he haves been talking to himself a lot lately and shook his head a bit, while lowering his hat down a bit further to block his eyebrows. "I really need to stop talking to myself like this…Not good for my health" he chuckled and then looked up to see the double doors of the council room open up to reveal, Koharu and Homura entering with what appear to be questioning looks. Boy will he have fun for the morning. "Ah Elders welcome have a seat, I have been expecting you." He called out while sitting up to pull over some chairs for them.

The two were now worried about the man's health, considering the many visits they had with him. He was down and moping about along with saying apologies to Naruto, even though the boy wasn't there. Taking their seats and blinking at Sarutobi who took the seat in the middle between the two, which originally Danzo would have sat down. He then looked through the folders one more time with a snicker and smirking as If he was hiding a secret.

So deciding what was making the man happy, Homura then spoke up by clearing his throat. "Sarutobi is there something you like to share with us?" He asked with curiosity dripping down his voice and slight excitement. "Must be good to have you smiling like that my dear friend" he complimented and tried to lean up a bit to see the papers only for Sarutobi to move it closer to himself with a smile.

"I have to say you smiling like this are really…Hmm, how should I put it?" Koharu stated while tapping her chin for a bit and then looked at him with a smile. "Like the old days when we used to be active ninja's. What got you very excited and giddy?"

Sarutobi just couldn't help himself, his two teammates were so curious of what is making him happy and smiling like a fool. It was very priceless for him and decided to ease them up along with tell them, they deserve to know any way. "Well for one…Naruto has forgiving me as of last night. By showing me this and being in his best plan ever!" he exclaimed while laying the folders down with the contents spilling out a bit, showing files of a updated Photo of Naruto with the fox features and his grinning face, Hinata hyuuga new photo as well, smiling brightly with both her eyes close. The next few others were also updated photos of Haku, Kin and TenTen all giving their own smiles and determination behind their eyes.

Grabbing three papers each with the ninja status of the children chosen, Homura and Koharu both started looking through each of them along with what got the Hokage so antsy and happy about and litterly bulge their eyes out, then started stammering through their sentences whipping their heads up to Sarutobi and back to the folders, while their hands went back and forth. Koharu then took it to answer them all for the group and exclaimed out. "HOLY SHIT, you serious, please tell, me the boy is not putting a prank on us!" she desperately asked hoping what her and Homura just read was true and it wasn't just prank from the number one prankster?

Sarutobi chuckling at the distress the two were in along with the fact they also seem to be excited with the news about the Uzumaki boy wanting to revive his clan, before he could answer to their question. Another set of people came through the door, wearing broad smiles. It was Inoichi Yamanaka and Hiashi Hyuuga. "Ah Inoichi, Hiashi I guess you heard the news from your daughters?" Sarutobi chuckle/asked out making Koharu and Homura to raise their hands up and back down on the table meeting, as they couldn't believe that the head clans knew about this too and they didn't…Even their packable timing to show up right when Sarutobi was about to give them their answers.

Inoichi sitting down and nodding his head just couldn't hide that smile of his, after the excitement last night and a huge buffet meal that his wife and daughter made for the occasion of a famous clan being revived. He couldn't agree more with Ino's statement that Naruto deserves this and being happy being with the ones he loves and cares about, hell! He was so furious the past couple weeks after hearing what happen to the boy's house and Kin being in that mess, along with Sasuke provoking him to fight and treat his DAUGHTER! HIS PRINCESS, like an object or just a means of breeding!

He was livid and was going to put it upon himself to get the Hokage to putting Naruto in a CRA just to save the girls from any of the council clutches. But that was in the past, now is the present and boy was he excited. "After Ino explained what Naruto had in mind last night, I was so relieved that the boy thought ahead of me…Cause if he didn't came and ask you for permission. I would have" Inoichi jokingly said while shaking his shoulders up and down.

Hiashi couldn't help but participate in the laughter, he too had the same experience only that both Hinata and Naruto came to him, as Naruto was for insurance to keep Hinata positive about talking to him, along with filling in some blanks just in case Hinata or Naruto himself missed anything. He couldn't have been so proud of the two and Hinata even more, since she help along with the plan. Taking a quick sip of water that was handed to him by some Anbu's, he quickly added his sentence as well.

"I am on the same boat as Inoichi-san. I too would've brought up the subject of CRA for both Hinata and Naruto. After hearing their plans and the boy's dreams of reviving the clan back to once it was, I litterly agree to their terms and permission to have Hinata married off to him." He then quickly raised his hand seeing the eyebrows rising in the elders and Sarutobi. "Don't you worry about the Hyuuga council, cause Naruto made an excellent proposal for them and that is if Hinata hyuuga were to be part of the Uzumaki clan, she will be entitled in learning the ways of Fuunjutsu, scheming little prankster. Now I know why he is called un-predictable ninja" he chuckle along with the surprised looks of Sarutobi, Koharu and Homura.

Everything the boy went through, everything he has to put up and live through for his entire life. Was out smarting, the best of the best! He had back up plans for when the council denies his right for the CRA, by having Sarutobi or the Third Hokage announce his heritage to back him up on the matter and showing proof of him being an Uzumaki or in this case, Kushina and Minato's son. Then he went ahead and plan for Hinata not to get branded by the Bird cage seal, by saying if one of the Heirs were to marry off to a powerful clan. That it will benefit for the hyuuga's to get a chance to learn the ways of sealing jutsu's by having Hinata and giving her permission to be wed to the boy for this to come true.

"And what did the council say Hiashi?" Sarutobi asked leaning against his folded hands that were touching his chin and smiled when he looked towards him with a determine smile.

"My brother informed me that they agreed to Naruto's term and that he showed great wisdom and efficacy of how important the Byakkugan was" He informed.

Koharu and Homura was just overwhelm, by the way everyone was talking and openly saying how the girls along with the Hyuuga council letting the boy marry to Hinata confirmed their suspicions…Naruto is not joking of wanting to bring the Uzumaki clan back and living among the villa…"Wait, wait, wait. Hokage I think we might hit a road block" Koharu suddenly said while shaking her hands and head in a 'hold on a minute' fashion. Before she continued she blinked from Sarutobi handing her a paper from the folder. She then took it gently and looked at the contents along with widening her eyes while clasping her mouth.

"Koharu what…What is it?" Homura asked seeing the old woman having tears in her eyes and in-haled deeply and just smiled…Handing the papers to her fellow teammate and getting patted on the back by Sarutobi. Brought great confusion to the other head clans while waiting for Homura to tell them what was in it. "Oh kami…The boy found his Uzumaki scroll from the land of waves, after discovering the destroyed Uzushiogakure village…" He said quietly at the same time seeing the surprise look in the men faces as they looked to each other and back. "That same scroll Naruto had, got burned down with his house…SHIT, Fuck them all, how could they done this behind our backs!" Homura said slamming the papers down and glided his hands through his hair and slid the papers towards Hiashi who quickly took it and read through it with stern eyes.

Inoichi lightly slammed his fist down on the table as some of the glasses of water shook from the impact. "Damn the civilian council's…Will Naruto still be able to enter the CRA without the Uzumaki scrolls?" He wondered and saw that Hiashi raised an eyebrow a bit along with re-reading the sentence again.

"Yes Young Naruto will still be able too, since his blood belongs to Kushina and Minato" he smirked at the wide face Inoichi along with whom looked towards Hiashi to see if this could be confirm, the hyuuga just nodded and move his hand a bit to confirm his suspicion.

"Lord Hokage is right, Naruto with a help of Tsunade I believe, since his handwriting isn't that of nobles. Says here that, "I Uzumaki Naruto, can confirm and bide upon the voices of one Senju Tsunade, One Sarutobi Senju and the Toad sage that can confirm any by laws that degree, of any false persona or giving information with their words that I am of Uzumaki blood. I Uzumaki Naruto also hear by voice by one Fire daimyo for approval and confirmation letter to be sent to One Sarutobi Senju, that it states I am by Clan Restoration Act law and Lord Hokage's voice. That if the Council was to decline my rights to enter, that One Uzumaki Naruto can prove that he is an Uzumaki clan member, by using his clans Jutsu's." Hiashi quoted and couldn't help to shake his head with both eyes close along with sliding it forward to Inoichi. "The boy showed great tenacity to enter this programmed just to protect those girls. I am deeply moved and impress" Hiashi commented and saw everyone nodding their heads, along with Inoichi giving his own version of Ino's smile, then gave the papers back to the Third as more Council members came in with Inoichi saying.

"This is so going be fun to watch"

"Alright Lord Hokage why are we all here, I thought you usually don't like having meetings this early in the morning?" Miss Haruno asked while yawning lightly while commenting on the fact she herself, don't usually get up this hour or time of day. Unless an important matter was to be discuss today especially since tomorrow is the Chuunin exams.

"Ah that is true Miss Haruno, but I assure everyone in this room that it is quite important, especially for the Clan heads here" he stated with a broad smile, seeing how Choza, Tsume and Shikaku all looked towards him with confusion as they took their seats and waited for what they needed to discuss…Though they were also confused of why the civilians were here if it is Ninja matters? Sarutobi then looked towards the civilian side and blinked at the many injuries that were on them, wondering what the hell happen to them and heard slight snickering coming from behind him that made him to shake his head. "_Tsunade of course, she must've gotten wind of what they did and took it in her hands to pulverize them. Damn she beat me to it again!" _thought Sarutobi.

Tsume who was getting a bit impatient raise her voice up. "Alright, if this haves something to do with the Head clans, then why the damn civilian councils here?" she raised her voice making sure the scumbags were able to hear her, all the while smirking to herself at the looks they were giving her along with some groans from those who had bandages on their heads.

Clearing his throat along with patting the folder on the table, Sarutobi decided that he shouldn't keep them waiting, since some are impatient. "Alright, the reason the Civilian council is here is that, well…I want some rumors and information to be told to me right now." He glared towards him and lowered his eyes half way, seeing how all of them nodded. They were already in deep trouble as it is, might as well come clean before getting more bones broken by Tsunade. "Alright, I heard some information from my students and Kakashi Hatake. That you were planning to put Sasuke Uchiha in the CRA behind my back?" he asked with slight anger behind his words. The Ninja side of course were furious of them doing that, why should the little ego fool be put in the CRA? He doesn't hang out with anyone he doesn't even interact with his fellow teammates or any of the villagers at all!

Miss Haruno being the one with less broken bones in her body, though still aching from the massive headache she got from the medic woman. Stood up and spoke for them. "We the civilian side believed that it is high time, to think about reviving the Uchiha clan back to its glory. I mean they were the ones that have aided us as police force and funded their parts in building the leaf village. Plus, it will be a good way for Sasuke to interact with those around his age group" She announced while slowly sitting back down.

Sarutobi, the elders, the sannin and clans all blinked their eyes at the woman. She was speaking the truth, or at least her truth behind the reason of putting Sasuke in the CRA. Anko after interrogating the woman after burning down Naruto's house, and help from Ibiki. Found the woman telling no lies of wanting Sasuke to spend time with the children of his age or the people in the village, in hopes of making the boy more interactive and light hearted. Plans for him to provoke and attack Naruto? Was not the woman's idea, sure she hates Naruto and every being of his presence.

"And by doing this Haruno, who were the girls that you had in mind for the boy to wed with?" asked Sarutobi. He moved his hands up under his chin and stared intently at the woman, if she doesn't list Haku or any of the girls in Naruto's list. Then it will show she was more concern about the boy's lone wolf attitude then being that of the Uchiha.

Smiling towards the Hokage and letting out her breath she then spoke up. "Well at first I wanted Sakura to be with the boy. Though seeing how happy she is along with being around Rock Lee to improve her ninja career. I just let it go…" She then shook her head for what she is about to say. "I guess I owe it to Naruto for changing my daughter's ways. Kami do I owe him…but for Sasuke…I was thinking of seeing with some of my friends if their daughters would want to be part of it." She finished along with taking a sip from her glass.

Looking towards Anko and Ibiki who were hidden in the room, for their reason being here is to notion if any of the councils were to be lying or giving false information from what they gave during their interrogation. Seeing the two nodded at him confirm, that Miss Haruno is slowly changing her views on Naruto. SLOWLY of course, nodding his head with the good answer from the woman, he then slowly turned his head towards the others to see what they got to say. "Then how about the rest of you, seeing how Miss Haruno changed her idea of Sakura being part of Sasuke's CRA. What were the girls you paired the boy up with" he showed very high KI behind those words and ready to kill them on sight.

The snobby rich looking Council member, who does the business in the village cleared his throat and stood up with his nose in the air. "Well seeing how its Miss Haruno's loss to be part of a big clan, we of the civilians won't hide our information of whom the boy was paring up with." He said adjusting his shirt collar a bit, he then knelt down to the floor as everyone could hear what could be a bag zipper being open, he then laid out papers on the table showing the girls that were going to be with Sasuke. Hiashi and Inoichi were giving off even higher KI, since they already heard it from their daughters. "We establish that with the Clan heads permission, that their daughters could be wed to young Sasuke for the CRA programmed. I mean think of the possibility with the Sharingan and the other bloodlines" The snob like council informed while sitting down to rest his aching back of his while grunting out. "Even Young Haku should be in the CRA. On the account she is the last of the Yuki clan and could" before he could finish. Sarutobi slammed his fist down on the table with enough force to lift some of the glasses on the table.

"NO, Haku Hyuuga even if not blood related, is still part of the Hyuuga clan by law and adoption papers. So I wouldn't be sleazing your way of thinking you have rights of what she can or cannot do. If Mia were to hear of this she would throttle all of you and I will just sit back and watch as she does it too" he said leaning back on his chairs at the pale faces the civilians had. On the account that Mia haves a terrible temper along with not being good with people controlling others. He should know he had to put her in probation many times for not following orders in the Anbu team, even if the intensions are good. Or injuring a client for getting a bit frisky with some of her teammates and her for that matter! "As for what happen to the Yuki clan ninja's. Nothing about them in record show that they perish, all we know is that some of the bloodlines in the land of waves went into hiding. So I wouldn't count out Haku being the last one, any way now that's out of the way, I denied the request of Sasuke Uchiha for entering the CRA" He announced which the civilians minus Miss Haruno. They were in rage and screaming out to the Hokage that he will regret of not reviving the Uchiha clan, or getting the boy to become more interactive with other ninjas in the village.

"My mind is made up. He attack fellow ninjas, he assaulted a fellow ninja who I remind you, was training for the Chuunin exams tomorrow by provoking him into battle. So don't you dare tell me how I should run my village!" he yelled and lashed out to the others who gulped and nodded their heads quickly. Then raised a question…

"Wait then Lord Hokage? On the matter of CRA what clan is asking permission to reside here in the village?" the hefty council man asked, along with earning nods from the others, even the clan heads minus Inoichi and Hiashi. Were all wondering the same thing as they wait for the Hokage to speak up for who they were?

Chuckling to his self and winking at the elders and his students. He cleared his throat and went on a history lesson to give them a clue. "Well they were the ones who helped the Senju clan to flourish and prosper the leaf village. As of today their symbol has been implanted on everything, the flags, the buildings, the battle gears for the ninjas." He started as he watched Shikaku Nara widening his eyes, along with shaking his head at the already information he gathered. Sarutobi then saw the man whisper it in Choza's ears, along with laughing on the inside at the Akamichi face widening with surprised and quickly replaced it with a huge smile with closed eyes. "They were the one who also helped the First Hokage to defend this village from…You all should've guess why I don't want Sasuke in the CRA. The raid of the Uchiha and the man who started it all…" He looked around the room and saw the Ninja side glaring deeply at the civilians council members. As they show slight pity but didn't care none the less since that was because of one man's influence over the Uchiha's made them acted that way. Why would it be any different with Sasuke?

"So to be blunt and get things over with…That person who wants to rebuild his clan here in the Leaf village is none other than…" He paused for a moment and stared at every ones looks along with what reactions they will have for this information. He had to chuckle at everyone acting a bit childish by leaning forward towards him wanting and asking, "Who is it?" fashion. He then looked over towards Ibiki and Anko who looked like they had a good idea who it might be. Clearing his throat and getting ready to cover his ears, he then said. "Uzumaki Naruto"

XXX

"Summoning Jutsu!" shouted Naruto as he slammed his hands down onto the rocky ground that was near the lake. Once his hand made contact on the ground along with a sudden appearance of smokescreen covering his entire body. Blow away from the wind along with showing…Nothing. "ARGH, Pervy Sage you sure that Kuchaya was seriously joking about the whole learning two B-rank Jutsu" Naruto asked with slight breathing of his words and stared towards the old man, who was sitting down next to Hinata as the two of them blinked at the lack of a summoned fox. Scratching his chin along with analyzing the problem for the boy, he couldn't really understand why none of the foxes were showing themselves. Sure Kuchaya herself needs High Chuunin to Mid Jonin level Chakra to be summoned, but the boy is using the right amount to summon her? So what is the matter?

Hinata thinking it through along with twitching her ears a bit, crossed her arms trying to think of anything that seemed out of place. Along with what Naruto and Jiraiya told her this morning when she arrived to see the boy summon the foxes. "Ano…Naruto-kun, did Mia sensei said anything that is special about this jutsu?" She asked with a tilt of her head with blinking eyes. Watching the boy lean on his knees for a bit along with sweat dripping down from his hair, lean back up while staring up to the clouds in thought.

"Well if I remember correctly, when you're summoning foxes to aid you in battle. You don't know what kind of fox you will get, along with not knowing what they are good at? Which could be Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu and sometimes medical jutsu each one of being different colors for that element or fighting style." He recalled along with staring at the girl who got up from the boulder she was sitting on and walked towards him to see if she could figure out if he was giving the right amount of Chakra.

She then turned her head towards Jiraiya along with seeing the man still in the thinking stage of what is going on. "Master Jiraiya?"

"Hmm yes Hinata?" he asked while looking up to the girl.

She then bit her thumb a bit and pulled it away from her mouth after getting the right words to use. "How much Chakra does Naruto-kun need for Kuchaya?" she asked the sage along with feeling Naruto standing next to her with his arm wrapping around her waist, earning the girl to smile at the affection.

Smiling at the two and shaking his head, he then slapped his hands on his knees and stood up. "Well, just like Summoning the boss toad. IT should be around High Chuunin to Mid Jonin level chakra, which Naruto has been using ever since you got here Hinata." He explained while seeing the boy let out a defeated sigh, with Hinata patting his back for support. "Although like Naruto said, the foxes are quite random when you're summoning them. So I suggest you Naruto" he quickly then pointed to the boy, then moved his finger to Hinata. "Along with Hinata helping you, since I think you are down about Genin level Chakra right?" which Naruto responded with a nod of his head to answer the sage's question of his Chakra level being very low. "Okay then, Hinata I want you to help him summon, but this time you two are going for a Specific fox this time. Think of one…That suits the both of you as Ninjas okay and see what happens" he announced while crossing his arms in front of his chest with a broad smile.

Naruto who looked at Hinata and her to him, just shrug their shoulders and got into the position. Hinata resting a hand on Naruto's back, pouring some chakra through the boy along with Naruto doing the hands seals for the jutsu and shouted. "Summoning Jutsu!" he announced, he then slammed his hands down on the ground once more with both his chakra and Hinata's mixing together, the ink writings then appeared underneath the boy and burst of smoke erupted from the ground.

Jiraiya then smiled at feeling another presence being among them while hiding themselves quite well. _"Another thing about foxes is that they are also cunning as well…I see that Kuchaya has sent one over to test them."_ He thought to himself and blinked at the extra tail shadow that Hinata got, as they both leer towards the spot of where the supposed fox should be.

"Argh not again, even with both Hinata and I's chakra we still didn't get one to come!" Shouted Naruto as he felt Hinata just hugged him to cheer him up along with wrapping her tail with his. "Sorry Hinata…"

"Naruto-kun you should not be sorry, I'm sure it is nearly impossible for Genins to summon an animal at this age" she smiled to the boy who chuckled with nodding his head. He then felt her taking couple steps back for the boy to get some room along with watching him stretch his arms out. "I bet even Master Jiraiya had a hard time summoning them as well?" She said shifting her pale red eyes towards the man, who sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and nodded. It was true, as a kid he had trouble summoning even one simple tadpole along with only summoning baby frogs with legs.

Turning around to face Hinata with his tired smiled, he lean forward and gave quick peck on the cheek and stood back along with hearing her let out a sigh. "Your right Hinata, I have to remember that without practice, I will never be able to come this far with my training…?" he suddenly went quiet and stared down at the ground where Hinata's shadow was. The girl blinking in confusion of why he suddenly went quiet looked towards where he was staring and saw that it was her shadow he was staring at. Twitching her ears and looking back to the boy as she wonder what caught his interest?

"Hinata I don't know if you saw…But you have two tails in your shadow…" he informed, causing the girl to raise both her eyebrows and turn back to the shadow again…He was right, she did have two tails wagging happily. She then quickly put her hand on her tail to see if they were mistaken, then let out a sigh seeing how she still haves one tail. Which then brings up the question of there being two for her shadow?

"Hold still Hinata I am going…too" He quietly said and inch closer to the shadow and then jump right at the tip of the tail.

"YEEEEEEOWCH!" shouted a voice that shot out from the ground in a black stretch out ink, all the while circling Naruto up and down his body, along with scratches and screaming were coming from the boy.

"AAAAH, GET IT OFF ME, GET IT OFF ME!" He screamed trying his best to grab whatever it was that is scratching the daylights out of him. Jiraiya who was laughing his ass off on the ground along with pounding his fist and feet into the ground was enjoying the show.

Hinata who was about to help Naruto out, saw the black thing jump to her along with running all over her body but minus the scratching. "Ha-ha, stop! That tickles stop it! HEY!" she cried out along with suddenly blushing madly as she felt the thing go between her breast and stuck its head out from there along with shaking its head. It was a black fur fox! "Umm…Excuse me…" she then drop it as the soft fur felt good on her skin right now and decided to just let it be. Considering it wasn't really moving and growling at Naruto.

"Yo what is the deal with the shrimp there, stepping all over my tail like that? I should warn you, my mother is the chief of the foxes and she can easily tear you limb from limb!" the small black fox cried out along with seeing Naruto glaring at it with his hands on his forehead, along with a small tear drop from his eyes, then face forward towards the little fox by leering deeply into it.

"Well excuse me I have been trying to call you guys for over the past two hours since eight in the morning! I am tired and low on Chakra so it would have gone a lot easier if some of you finally showed up!" He yelled the blinked a couple of times to finally realize where exactly the fox was and shot straight up with a blush while screaming "WHAT THE HELL GET OUT OF HINATA'S CHEST YOU PERVERTED FOX!"

The black slick fur foxed blinked its blue eyes a bit and then stared up to the girl that the boy called Hinata. "She doesn't seem to mind me being between her maturing breasts" it bluntly said all the while staring back to Naruto with a fox grin. "Why you jealous that I can touch these pillows and you can't? Why a buffoon" it snickered, while earning a big blush from Naruto as he was stammering and stuttering his best to make a comeback, while Hinata had a blush of her own from embarrassment? No, just from the fact the fox is being very blunt like along with teasing Naruto as if it…

"Ano, fox-san…Are you a female or male?" Hinata asked while blinking down to the little fox that then looked up with a grin.

"Definitely female, names Usuki. I am as you will called the void of the clan" she announced earning some blank stare from Naruto and Hinata, then the fox shifted a bit more into Hinata's chest, getting the girl to let out small eeps a bit. Then giggle at the relaxed look Usuki have on her face along with Naruto blushing even deeper. "I have to say these are very soft and warm, a lot warmer than my mom's that is for sure. So…Did you two summon me, cause I have to say it is quite rare to get me out" She informed them while yawning a bit. Earning some confused looks from the two of them as they looked up at each other and back to the fox.

"What do you mean Usuki?" Naruto asked while crossing his arms a bit tilting his head.

"Well, I am, nor am I a type of fox that you can summon to fight in big battles like the others." She started explaining to the two as she was very excited to be finally summoned among to the human realm and so far, she definitely likes the company between the two along with smelling their love for each other. "Hell even Mia, who is our current contract holder…Well now you and Hinata of course. Can never summon me as much anymore" she said with a sad tone to her voice.

Hinata seeing this petted Usuki's head gently along with asking. "Why Usuki-san…Is it because she haves enough chakra to summon Kuchaya?" Hinata asked, while trying her best to stroke the female fox's fur as she let out purring noises from the gentle caress.

"That is exactly why, mother told me that if she were to summon me. I would over fry her chakra networks" This information caused Naruto and Hinata to look up at each other with slight panic and looked back to her. In which the fox looked between the two children and smiled up to them "It means that I am a familiar. One you use to aid your physical body and skills…Think of me as a shape shifting accessary that wrap around your wrists, forehead, ankles and arm. For Example!" she suddenly shot out from Hinata chest, along with making the girl moan out from the sudden intrusion of fur rubbing between her and then wrapped all around Naruto, causing the boy to laugh and chuckle out then calmed down when he felt the fox wrap up to his wrist and transformed into what looked like a bracelet. "Tell Naruto, what do you feel?"

Being amazed at Usuki's abilities suddenly felt more strength in his arm muscles, along with a steady flow of chakra! "Whoa it feels like I am getting a lot stronger than I usually am and this chakra…It feels…" he couldn't put it in words as he was snapping his fingers, he then looked at Usuki.

"Emptiness or nothingness…See, I was supposed to be none existence as I was born from the flowing Nature of the Human realm and the fox realm. By my mother being summoned into battle along with somehow getting flow of energy between both realms" she explained and got off from Naruto by the black streak shooting down to the ground, to show a small black fur fox with a very slim and skinny body, with the tail being very thin along with wagging with after images.

"So…That means you gather the chakra between the realms every time you morph into things like that?" Naruto asked slowly, seeing if he understands all of this along with Hinata blinking towards the small fox that grin and tilted her head to the boy.

"Huh…I was told you're one not to be able to keep up with things. But in a nut shell yes, I summon empty chakra that is gather in between the realms, which is why you felt the chakra being nothing…In a way, the foxes elders originally saw me as useless or a monster…Just because I was born by the energy flow and said I was a mistake" She said laying down on the ground with her head resting on her paws, while her ears laid flat against her head. Naruto could not believe it…She was treated just the same as him. She was treated differently because she was born out of nothingness from her mother and the elders saw her as a monster just like him, a mistake just like him.

Feeling the boy arms around her and pulling her into a hugged he rested his head next to her neck and chuckled out. "I believe we will get along quite well Usuki! Names Naruto Uzumaki!" he said while putting her down and saw the fox looking up at him with confusion.

"You mean…You're from the Uzumaki clan and…And you want…"

"And I want you to be my familiar!" he announced while fist pumping towards the little fox who couldn't help but pounce on him and saying thanks to the boy over and over, then jumping towards Hinata who was giggling madly from the over joyed fox.

Jiraiya who was watching this played out was sniffing and desperately trying to wipe away the waterfall tears that were coming out from his eyes and ripped up his notes that he wrote a bit earlier from the fox going between Hinata's chest. "This kid is killing me…Sniff aw god, I got to get away from him or else my perversion status will go down the drain!" He said to himself along with shaking his head.

Once they got to know Usuki a bit more along with seeing what other things she could morph into, surprised Hinata and Naruto a lot that she could easily morph into any type of Ninja weapons, scrolls, gloves any item they could think off. Hinata who felt like teasing Naruto for the day whisper into Usuki right ear as the fox was twitching it a bit and shifting her blue eyes left and right then grin evil like at Hinata and shook paw to hand with the girl at the agreement.

Naruto who was busy eating the ramen that Hinata cooked before leaving the Hyuuga compound, heard his name being called by her and looked over to the girl and did what no Naruto has ever done before…HE DROP HIS RAMEN! The girl he was staring at was wearing what seems to be an open black V-strap swimsuit that wasn't covering anything in the middle, only from the bottom and in front of her chest. Not even covering the sides of them as she then lean forward to pose in front of the boy and blew a kiss at him. After she did that Naruto went sky rocketing with a nose bleed along with Jiraiya also as they both crashed right into the ground and flinching tremendously from blood lost along with wide open eyes.

Hinata swimsuit then morph off of her and replaced them with her normal black t-shirt and purple long pants again. While the swimsuit change back to Usuki who was snickering un-controllably and then burst out laughing with the hyuuga girl as it was the best prank she ever done in a long time.

XXX

After everyone has calmed down and tons of apology kisses from Hinata, they were enjoying the rest of the morning with learning what Mia was doing as Usuki told them that she is planning something very secretive, along with Kuchaya her mother telling her to inform Naruto that he was indeed trick into having to learn two B rank jutsu. The boy though wasn't upset about it as he figures that Kuchaya probably wanted to see how far he will go to learn the summoning jutsu and is glad she did trick him, or else he would never be this focus on a task before.

"Though Usuki how were you able to morph into…"

"I told you Naruto I'm a void or made of nothingness. So in a reverse contrast of the term, I can turn into anything I want. This is the first time I ever tried morphing into something, since I couldn't do it in the Fox realm" she informed them while purring from Hinata stroking her fur. Then Hinata smiled at the reason why Usuki couldn't turn into anything in the fox realm!

"Hey Usuki maybe because you were born in the fox realm, your powers are probably neglected there for being an unknown source of chakra." She informed then Naruto perked up with twitching ears and grin.

"Which probably means that here in the human realm, your powers work at its fullest!" he exclaimed to the little fox who blinked at the revelation with wide eyes and giggle out from the irony of it all. Before they could delve into the conversation they all turn to feeling a presence and saw that it was the second proctor from the Chuunin exams which Naruto quickly yelled out. "AH It's the crazy woman protect me Hinata!" he then hid behind Hinata shaking and shaking Hinata from his trembling body being afraid of Anko wanting his blood who smirked at the boy as she approached them.

"Nice to see you again Gaki, any way where is your perverted sage of a teacher?" She asked to the two of them looking around the area with her grey eyes for the man who she spotted near the rocks. Writing in a hard back book that wasn't the color orange what so ever and then called out to him. "Yo Sage Jiraiya you and the Gaki's here are being called to the Council room immediately!" she informed to the man who waved his hands in an okay fashion.

She then stared down to Naruto who flinched from her gaze along with Hinata hardening her own eyes up to the proctor in case she would do anything to harm the boy which Anko just closed her eyes and ruffle the girl's hair. "Don't you worry I won't harm the boy. I just wanted see if there was any close relation to the fourth." She informed them which Naruto blinked his eyes and let out a calming breath, seeing how things were already starting to play out with his plans and step quietly away from Hinata's back and rubbed the back of his head bashfully.

Usuki though tilt her head and would've died if anyone will say this to Anko. "What with your outfit, it looks like you have nothing underneath that big jacket of yours, except that fishnet. Are you one of those Kunoichi's who uses their body as weapons?" The black fox asked wagging her tail up to the woman who stared down at the little creature.

"Well you got some guts there little girl, to speak bluntly" Anko retorted and blush bashfully from the next thing Usuki said.

"So what happens if your jacket open up to reveal your breas-mmmph!" she then got her mouth covered by both Hinata and Naruto, trying to keep the blunt fox quiet as Anko just openly laughed from these blunt question and shook her head. She has never met a summon creature like this before and have to say it was entertaining.

"Well then it's their fault for staring now is it. Alright you three, get to the council in five minutes. And Naruto?" she quickly said earning some stares from the three on the ground and saw she had a small caring look. "Make sure you have something to prove you're an Uzumaki okay? There are more civilian councils then there are Ninja's…" She added while walking away with a wave of her hand. "Well give them one hell of a show Gaki, Ja ne!" she quickly added and disappeared.

Slipping through their grip Usuki quickly shook her head left and right. While staring up to the two of them and saw the sad looks on their faces. "What's wrong you two, you were so happy earlier? Want me to bite the woman in the ass for upsetting you?" she asked while showing her very small K-9 teeth as Hinata spoke up with slight chuckles.

"No, no the proctor didn't upset us…It's just that Naruto and I forgot that we needed a scroll from his family…But" she then looked down and away while Naruto scratched the back of his head with a defeated sigh.

"It burn down with my house, after they tried to get rid of me…Sure I could use jutsu's from the scrolls. But if what Grandma Tsunade told me is that I still need the scroll to confirm my heritage." He groaned while sitting down with his hands covering his eyes.

Jiraiya who was watching this had to sigh and then blinked with an idea popping in his head. He then look towards Usuki who was moving her paw under Naruto's chin and lifted it up a bit and wonder if she was going to ask what it looked like and smiled.

"It's okay Naruto…What did the scroll look like?" she asked with blinking eyes while Hinata straighten her ears up and saw the little fox wink at her with a smile and couldn't help but smile with Usuki.

Naruto just breathed out and started discussing what the scroll look liked, the paper covering being those of waves and water, with the Uzumaki seal in the middle. While the top and bottom of the scroll had blue knob like covering to keep the scroll of jutsu's inside. He then blinked his eyes at the fox slowly and changing her body with define grace and once she was done with everything she was a splitting image of the Uzumaki scroll that he describe to her and was just dumb founded.

Before he could commented about the genius plan, Jiraiya shouted to the two that they were heading out and going to the council room to meet up with the old prunes and see their shock looks along with rubbing it in their faces!

XXX

The council room was filled with howlers and yelling, screaming and arguing over that the demon will ruin them all, that he is not the fourth son! While some of them were shouting out for the demons head for treason of claiming his self to be a Namikaze, son to the fourth Hokage. Sarutobi just sat there with the other head clans with smiles, they were just enjoying all the insults that were being thrown around and the groans that some of them will feel from their aching bodies.

"I mean the bastard is late for the meeting!" one of the council shouted which Shikaku looked up to a clock and said.

"No he still got five more seconds…four…three…two" Then they all looked towards the door with Jiraiya entering with a bloody nose and writing down in his note, flaring out smoke from his mouth walking towards one of the empty chairs and sat down. Then everyone rolled their eyes and shook their head from Tsunade punching Jiraiya into the ground, with his but in the now hole he was in, with his legs up and arms on each side of him. Trying his best to pull himself out of the hole with grunts and groans of protest by pushing his arm and hands against the floor

Then they all turn towards the door again with the girls who were listed on the papers, having big smiles as each one walked in after another. With Hinata and Haku helping bring Naruto in with bashful looks, as the boy was dazed and covered with lipsticks all over his face and trying his best to steady his self from the onslaught of kisses.

"Boy show respect when you're in the presence of the council!" the hefty council men shouted along with pounding his fist on the table. In turn shook Naruto out of his daze and blinked his eyes a bit and smiled to the fat man.

"Hey thanks for shaking me out of the dazed. I wasn't expecting the girls all to attack me with kisses Eheh" he bashfully said while rubbing the back of his head bashfully, while ignoring the sneer looks he was receiving from the civilian side of the council and bow to the ninja side with respect. "So I was told the Ninja side wanted to see me?" he asked then wince his eyes from the outburst of the civilians.

"All of us called you, you sticking brat!" an old lady shouted along with getting some growls from some of the girls. While Naruto blew against his bangs with his eyes looking up while patting the morph scroll that was on his waist as he then whisper out.

"How you holding up there Usuki?" he asked quietly.

"I'm doing good Naruto just make sure this doesn't go on for about ten minutes. I don't think I will be able to stay like this forever, along with keeping the writings together" she explained as Naruto can feel the chakra from her body was starting to drain.

"Don't worry, I'm singling the old man right now to speed things up" He replied back while sending small hand language to Sarutobi who nodded in agreement, as he finally saw what was in the boy's hands.

_"So that scroll there is a fox summon with the ability to morph?" _Sarutobi asked through hand language as the boy replied back with his own.

_"Yes Old man, but she can't hold it for longer than ten minutes, so we better speed things up"_

_"Alright don't worry it won't be very long I promise." _He then cleared his throat and pounded his mallet on the table lightly. "Alright we called you here Naruto along with the chosen girls that you wish for, to be part of a Clan Restoration Act, an act that allows the dying clan members to undergo marriage to the woman he deems worthy or haves falling in love with. Do you accept the responsibility that is taken with these terms of CRA?" He asked the boy with a smile, which Naruto nodded with determination.

"You bet cha old man" then winced from the snobby council man shouting.

"This is ridicules! The boy shows no shape or form of loving anything in his life, along with the mature behavior!"

Slamming his mallet hard on the table along with tipping over some glasses of water on the table, Sarutobi then glare out to the man and lashed out. "One more interruption of this discussion and I will have both Anko and Tsunade to personally see to your dismissal!"

"But-"

"No buts! I gave you the seats of this council so you can provide the city with responsibility, but all you ever given were troubles and sneaking orders behind my back. So shut the hell up and let me get this damn meeting and greeting for the new clan over with!" He shouted and caused everyone there to blink at the old man, even Naruto had to rub his eyes a few times to make sure that it was the same old man he knew?

_"So this is it what Pervy sage meant by not making the old man angry, holy shit almost felt like wetting myself"_ he said to himself along with Usuki shivering from the sheer cold KI that the Hokage released. He then cleared his throat along with sipping his water to get rid of the dryness in his voice, and patted on the papers.

"Alright, the ninja council head members have agreed that Uzumaki Naruto will be allowed to marry one Ino Yamanaka, and one Hinata hyuuga. Along with full support from both clans to help you Uzumaki Naruto with construction and providing trade offers in the near future, along with alliances with the Inazuka clan, Nara clan and the Akamichi clans. Do you accept their offer?" He asked even though there was no reason and hopefully that the fox was able to hold out long enough since four minutes have already pass.

"Yes I do" Naruto said smiling towards the group that was in the room, who nodded while Tsume just gives a, thumbs up to the boy.

"Alright, TenTen and Kin I probably know the answers but?" Which he saw the girls nodded along with Haku too, who she hope that her mother will allowed her to marry to Naruto. Only to widen her eyes from Sarutobi announcing to her "Don't worry Haku, Mia sent a messenger fox over to me this morning, and approves to the idea, so no need of worriment" he smiled to the girl as she rested a hand on her chest and blew out some air.

The civilians minus Miss Haruno who left the room for getting a headache, with Tsunade telling her to find Shizune along with telling the woman she will help her with her problem and then got thanked by the woman and left the room with Shizune earlier that day.

As for the council they all stared at each other with evil smirks and knew that Naruto needs some proof or identification of being said an Uzumaki. The snobby council man then stood up with his nose high in the air while speaking up. "Well then behalf of everyone here. Will the dem…I mean boy, show some proof that he does belong to some…Powerful clan he proclaims to be from?" He said, though Naruto didn't hear any hate behind the words clan, meaning that they know about the Uzumaki's, so why give him a hard time? Considering his last name wasn't a dead giveaway that he belonged to the clan.

"You know I am from that clan, or else I wouldn't have the last name…Oh I don't know UZUMAKI? Sheesh I thought the council were to suppose, to be wise" he remarked getting some boastful laughter by Tsume while the others covered their mouths at the truth behind the boy's words. Though the other side were sneering at him did felt sheepish of not seeing the hint there. "Any way, here ya go Old man. Proof that I belong to the clan" He announced while walking up to Sarutobi and ignoring the council for reaching out a hand to grabbed the scroll and probably spill water on it. "Careful, Usuki is really low on chakra" Naruto whisper to Sarutobi's ear.

"Don't worry I can transfer some of my chakra into her. Is that okay Usuki?" Sarutobi informed the fox and felt the creature shake a little indicating it was am okay. So which he did and flow some low chakra into the scroll and un-wrapped the seal and open it up. He was simply amazed at Naruto's memory and Usuki's skill as everything that was probably written in the scroll, was all smooth out and legible to read!

He then grabbed the seal of the Uzumaki with his left hand, faced it towards the council members as the ninja side nodded for the proof, along with the civilians muttering under their breath for the distinct seal. While the girls were all hugging each other in excitement along with asking Hinata of how Naruto got the scroll back, only for the girl to tell them that she will explain after the meeting.

Wrapping the scroll back and handing it to Naruto, Sarutobi turn to the council and felt mixture of proudness from the ninja's and death from the civilian side. "Then I degree full permission and put Naruto Uzumaki and his…Future wife's" he said with a smile to the girls as they almost let out squeals. "That they are now under the order by One Senju Sarutobi, One Tsunade Senju and Sage Jiraiya. That they are hear by under the clan restoration act law…This meeting is"

"Wait Lord Hokage, what about the fox features huh? Clearly they have something to do with the de…Special case" One of the members said as some of the ninja side face palm their foreheads along with wanting this over with as Sarutobi already declared it over.

"I can actually explain to that my snooty friend." Which the response Naruto got was a sneer and the okay to explain. "Simple really, I performed one of the hardest jutsu in this scroll that is a secret ritual the Uzumaki's have made for their last clan member…Or a special case like me, to cause a Jutsu transfer to show me who in is fact eligible to marry off to. As you can see, they have fascination with foxes that whoever uses the jutsu will gain the fox like-traits." He explained with full heat filled words, as everyone in the civilians was now leaning down their chair. They don't know much about secret jutsu or Clan related secrets.

"Any other questions?" asked Sarutobi with a grin as the entire council shook their heads, one side being proud for a returning clan, the other being downed at failing to stop the demon spawn from getting what he wanted, along with brain washing the girls into his bidding. They can't do anything now and without strong Kunoichi for Sasuke Uchiha to breed and revive the Uchiha clan back.

"Then I declare this meet officially over!" Announced Sarutobi who slammed his hammer down on the table, along with some cheers of congratulations from the ninja side along with the girls pouncing at Naruto for a job well done. Sarutobi then looked towards the door and saw Danzo staring at the excitement with confusion along with a small smirk at what he miss, he then watch Sarutobi hand language to him.

_"Old friend Uzumaki Naruto is going to revive his clan back" Sarutobi said which Danzo widening his eyes and replied back._

_"That is great news Sarutobi please tell me how the boy did it?"_

Sarutobi then walked up to the bandage man along with watching the sad looks and defeated looks of the civilian's side leaving the room. He then started explaining all the events that occurred while he was away at land of waves, saying how Naruto entered himself in the Clan Restoration act, along with getting Jiraiya and Tsunade to help him out with the political and democracy behind the issues. Then got some help from Temari of the sand and Hanabi Hyuuga filling in the pot holes of the boy plans along with helping by reminding him that he was the last Uzumaki.

After that he went into praising the boy of using a fox summon creature who has the ability to morph and transform into anything she wanted and disguise herself as the burnt Scroll! Danzo couldn't believe what he was hearing and litterly ran to the boy and knelt down to him by resting his hands on the boys shoulders who looked very shock and surprised by this action, while getting congratulated by the man at his impressive skills and progress, along with saying that he now haves the responsibility to uphold for his falling Clan members and his parents.

Naruto along with the girls behind him smiling to the man bashfully rubbed the back of his head and said. "I will don't you worry as I never go back on my word…Now living placement is an issue" Then looked up at the bandage man who patted his shoulders and said.

"Don't worry, I had some help from Tazuna the carpenter couple weeks ago on agreeing to building a Mansion…Just for you Naruto" He replied making the boy stare blankly at the man and tried to speak up but got interrupted.

"I had a feeling that you were going to do something like this and planned ahead, if Jiraiya, the girls and you wouldn't mind following me. I can show you your new living area" Danzo announced while getting up said his goodbyes to Sarutobi who nodded and watch the group leave to their new destination and home. "And don't worry Sarutobi, the mansion is about two hours away from the leaf and the bridge" Danzo said to the Hokage who chuckle and left the building.

"_Minato, Kushina your boy is doing wonderful and great, he is very strong spirited like you Kushina and very cunning like you Minato. I hope the two of you will keep watching over the boy and see him fulfill his dream of reviving the Uzumaki clan back to life. Along with his dreams of becoming, well hoping he still haves his dream of Hokage" _He thought to himself and open his eyes wide from Naruto re-entering the building and walked up to the man with his red eyes.

"Umm…I well…Wanted to say thanks Old man for well…For helping me with this problem and watching over me for my parents. I guess it must've been hard for you to keep things a secret from me huh?" He asked and saw Sarutobi nodded with a yeah and then grunted from Naruto hugging him. "Don't you worry, even if I am going to revive the Uzumaki clan along with heh living with my love ones, I will still keep an eye out for the Leaf village and someday if not Hokage, then be the head clan of the Uzumaki's!" he announced and ran back out the building.

"…That I believe is even a better dream Naruto. Good luck my boy and make us all proud" He said and looked up with teary eyes and smirk to the heavens. "You hear that Minato, Kushina…I believe he will do just fine. I am glad to have met your son" he then wiped the tears away and exit the building.

For what will the future holds for Naruto and his girls as they are now officially Uzumaki's!


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! *Starts playing rising spirit in the background from the Naruto OST* Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait and having those worried that this was going to be canceled or forgotten, but fret not! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS FINALLY HERE! So I have kept you waiting for a long time and that I know the mistake I made in chapter 24, so don't have to remind me okay lol, I see it and Honestly say I did not know his last name was Hiruzein XD Any way, I will skip commenting to the reviews/comments as I have indeed made you wait for quite a long time. So without further adeu, here is the next chapter.**

**Also I warn you guys, that my writing might start out bad for not writing anything for a long time. So sorry for any mistakes okay ^_^ The next chapter will introduce Taisune who belongs to Crossoverpairinglover, who also appears at the end of this chapter. So enjoy!**

**Taisune rightful owner: Crossoverpairinglover. I could'nt remember what he looked like, so I decided to have him wear a cloak. I'm going to re-read Mysterious powers to understand his personality again along with seeing what he looks like XD**

**I decided that Option one will be in the next chapter : )**

**Enjoy and Have fun!**

**xxx**

**Chapter 25: Welcome the Uzumaki Family! A visitor from the unknown**

Danzo was leading and guiding Naruto and his girls to their new home and living place. Along with everyone carrying their things in bags and sacks minus Naruto and Kin considering most of their stuff has been destroyed in the fire.

After finally arriving and Danzo explaining things to the children of how he found Tazuna and asked the bridge builder, if there was any way to rebuild the village of the Uzumaki clan. That is when it hit Danzo that the other nations who will get word of a returning village would have come and destroys them before being able to defend themselves!

The mansion that Danzo had requested Tazuna to build was beautiful and quite simple, not too exaggerated and not to fancy either. Along with blending in with the surrounding forests quite nicely by camouflaging with in the scenery as it had special coat of paint, to keep intruders from finding the home.

Danzo even went far as bringing a blood seal scroll that will only open for Naruto and his girls. Turning around to face at the children and new Uzumaki family and couldn't help but chuckle at their shock looks and open mouths at the sheer size of the building. "I presume it is to your likings everyone?" He asked earning another chuckle at everyone nodding their heads.

He then saw the fake Uzumaki scroll shooting out to the ground in a black streak and form into a small black fur fox, who whistle at the size of the building. "MY you could fit an entire fox summons in the building!" She shouted. Earning some more laughter from both Danzo and Jiraiya as they shook their heads and started approaching the gates to the new home of the Uzumaki family.

Before entering though Danzo place his cane up against the wall of the gates and turn around towards Naruto, whose ears flinched a bit along with swooshing his tail gently to the left and right. "Now Uzumaki-san, this gate was made by the hands of my ninja's. Tell me what do you see?" He asked as Naruto tilted his head to the right a bit and stared intently at the gate, seeing nothing out of the ordinary and hummed out.

"Looks like a normal gate to me" he answered as Danzo nodded to his response and then turned to Hinata who looked back in response.

"Now I'm going to ask you the same Hinata-san, but this time I want you to use Byakkugan" He informed the girl who nodded and used the hand seals for her doujutsu and shouted out with her eyes opening up fast.

"Byakkugan!" she shouted as the veins around her eyes bulge a bit along with giving her pale red eyes, a more pink color to them. Upon focusing on the gate as she was told, blinked couple of times and let out a gasp. "Oh there's chakra running through the gates…the color looks a little off though?" She stated while turning her doujutsu off along with everyone staring up to the two men in front of them.

Jiraiya then rested a hand on Danzo to let him know he will take over from here, "I'll inform them" he spoke up as Danzo nodded and took a step back to let the super pervert discuss them about what this was. "Alright Naruto, girls this gate haves a special type of Chakra. It's a chakra that has been used many time for the clans around the nations, I'm sure Hinata and Ino you both seen these before?" He asked.

Ino looked up in thought with her yellow fox tail wagging slowly and had one eye half way open. "I believe so… I think my father explained it to me that this Chakra responds to the blood of the rightful owners of the clan house?" She question/asked to the pervert who nodded.

Then Kin perk in her two cents. "So in a way, this chakra that is infused with the gate will only register to those that own the mansion?"

"Yup that is correct Kin. This infused gate was probably made by Danzo and his ninjas to protect your new home from any intruders that will try to enter" He explained while turning around to face the building, to see what else was implanted on the gates and the tall walls that surrounded the building, in which range from trap seals, Genjutsu and some explosive tags that will trigger upon leaping over the gate. "Hmm seems like you also planted in some trap seals Danzo. Are they re-activated?" He asked to the bandage man who nodded.

"Yes they are as you need to do is use the hand seals again to re-activate the traps. So be caution when you do though, sometimes they might go off if you're right next to them" He explained as everyone nodded in agreement, along with Usuki and Naruto getting very anxious to see the inside of the house.

Following the instructions from Danzo and Jiraiya on how the blood seal works, each of the girls and Naruto included. Use their blood on the gates in order to register them as owners of the mansion, allowing anyone in that group who is an Uzumaki clan to enter any time. All the while preventing all outsiders and trespassers, who are not an Uzumaki clan from breaking into their house and lawn without permission!

After getting their blood register into the seal. They all step inside and were astonished at the garden work that was planted around the house, Ino who works at a flower shop was squealing in delight at all the rare flowers that were planted. Even some that were snow flowers that were very high selling in her flower shops, but could never get the chance to see them. Since her mother will sell them early in the morning! So without holding back her excitement she ran towards the fields and knelt down to the garden, appreciating the workmen ship that were spent on these.

"Ah Miss Yamanaka, I hope our Garden is to your liking?" Asked Danzo who walked up to the blonde girl, who was nodding vigorously up towards the man with a big smile on her face as her responding to the man to show she liked the garden.

"You bet! Some of these flowers are very rare to find and only grow in the Land of Waves!" She exclaimed and went back to staring at the garden, as her garden expertise was taking over her, studying and analyzing every detail that each flower had. The entire front yard had a pavement side walk, that lead from the front doors, to the front gate. With flower pots of all kinds lining up in rows of two pairs each as everyone was very astonish at the time this was being made. Usuki, who was sniffing one of the flowers, took a quick bite out of it causing Ino to whip her head towards the fox and screamed!

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Ino shouted with wide eyes along with her hands quickly grabbing each side of her head at the extreme action that Usuki did, one thing Ino despises the most is when people don't appreciate flowers or treat them with respect.

"Hmm, this is a honey sickle flower! Mother always used to get these kinds!" Usuki shouted as she took another bite out of it, all the while causing Ino to become dazed and fell to her knees at the fox eating flowers with no remorse at all as you could see Ino spirit rising up from her mouth.

After reviving Ino from passing out and Naruto, trying his best to keep Usuki from eating more of the Honey sickle flowers, decided to return her back to the fox realm which she didn't have any problems with that since she was low on chakra. Once she disappeared in a puff of smoke they continue on with the tour by finishing up around the garden area, towards the backyard.

Upon entering the backyard, Hinata and Haku smiled at the sight of a giant lake nearby that had a river bend connecting to it. They were inform by Danzo that he knew the Uzumaki's specialty were Water jutsu and had some of his ninja's to make sure, there was some sort of lake or pool of water for when they want to practice their water jutsu, or water walking. He smiled at the way Hinata and Haku walked towards the lake side, to examine it along with familiarize their selves of how the water flow felt. Haku though was looking at the rare herbs that were nearby the river as she started picking them up to get a better look at them.

There was even a training field in the backyard that can only be entered from inside the house. Since there was a dome like structure around the area to insure, that no one from the outside can watch their training or steal their jutsu's. Danzo then explained to them and highly suggest that if they were to train on new jutsu, or any type of fighting style. He wanted them to make sure to do it in the training field, so this way they can prevent any wandering eyes that want their secret techniques. He then smiled at everyone, even Hinata and Haku who returned from looking at the lake all nodded and promised him that they will do their best. Looking up to the sky Danzo saw how the sun was setting itself for noon, he then look back down to the others and bow in apologetic voice. "I'm sorry young ones, I have to get going and help Lord Hokage for the Chuunin exams tomorrow"

Which everyone waved him off on the apology as they told him it was alright. So forbidding them farewell and asking Jiraiya to follow him. They all said their good byes to the men and watch them head off. After they left, Naruto and the girls all smiled each other and decided to check the inside of the mansion and continue their own little tour of the house.

XXX

"Well…" Naruto suddenly said right outside the door and turn around to look at his wives…'his wives'. He never thought he would say those words in a million years. Here he is with five beautiful girls. That he grew to love each and every single one of them over the past few months and weeks. Hinata the shy hyuuga girl, who isn't so shy anymore after he started dating and hanging out with her from returning the land of waves. Ino and Haku, who at first were best friends and allies, were now his wives after they started hanging out with him during his academy days along with helping him and Hinata on how to water walk. Kin Tsuchi who was originally going to be their enemy, only to find out she was a great person to be with and they both sharing the same melody brought them together, even taking her time to hang out with Hinata and the others before the preliminaries even started! Even getting to know the girl better after she got permission from the Hokage, to become part of the leaf and living with him in the apartment. Then there was TenTen, Neji and Lee's teammate, who at first were just acquainted on the written test part of the Chuunin exams, by helping Naruto figure out what was wrong with his ears.

To find out that the Hokage planted a microphone device to hear everything he was doing, though now he kinda figure out why he did and was glad the Hokage was still watching over him. He then saved her from a very deathly blow that Temari would've dealt to the girl by snapping her back in two, if he didn't summon the extra limb of chakra to rescue the girl, she would've died! Though their relationship started off wonky at first along with getting chase by the weapon master, he can definitely say after she calms down and hanging out with her. She was a very fun person to hang out with, even slightly shy about not being beautiful. After their date and her watching over him, protecting him from the villagers he can see that deep down, he made the right choice of going on that date with her along with her agreeing.

He bashfully smiled and wiped away the tears that were suddenly breaking through his mental. The girls were also smiling to him with soft eyes as they too were tearing up. "I…Never thought this will happen eh…Sorry for acting like this" He said rubbing his blond hair.

"Naruto-kun there is nothing you should be sorry for." Hinata said walking up to the boy and hugging him. "If anyone should be sorry, it should be the civilians"

Then TenTen spoke up with both eyes closed. "She's right, because of their manipulative ways and sneaking behind Lord Hokage's back. They should be the ones to be punish for what they've done, not you"

"Although if you think about it in an Ironic way" Kin started with a proud smile as everyone blinked towards her. She then winked at the girls and Naruto. "If it wasn't for them acting this way along with doing the things they did. We would have never been brought together as Husband and Wives" she beamed at the end as everyone looked up in thought and burst out in laughter. Haku then calmed down a bit with nodding of her head.

"Kin-chan is right Naruto, matter of fact I think we should be all thankful for the stupidity the Civilian councils offer to us"

He nodded and had a broad smile on his face he then started to look at them in a different light. As he consider about Kyuubi's thoughts of on the whole new Nine-tailed fox demon that he was becoming, along with the girls. He stared at each and every one of them along with how they all got their fox features including him.

Hinata, Ino and Haku all got their fox like ears and red eyes during his fight against Orochimaru. He then blushed at remembering Haku telling him, that she received her fox tail from almost doing that act together in his dorm room when they were resting at the tower. Hinata got her fox tail from the many visits that he made at the hospital to check up on the girl, while Ino's tail appeared during their first date.

Kin and TenTen were different stories than Hinata, Ino and Haku. Kin apparently started getting the fox features throughout the Chuunin exams and hid them by using her bells to send out her Genjutsu to letting everyone to see her normal self, without showing her fox like features. The tail came the next day she visited him with Hinata.

For TenTen, it was the extra chakra hand that probably gave her the fox like featured, during her recovery in the hospital. While for their whisker marks, he can definitely say this… It was from them mating with each other.

"Any way Naruto-kun you must understand that we will always be with you, no matter how many times you will tell us that you will leave the village, or becoming the new nine-tailed fox. We will be by your side" Ino announced as they all nodded to the boy. He was glad he met them along with coming up with the idea of the CRA, hell if it wasn't for TenTen-chan mentioning of the CRA to him, he would have never thought up with the plan to save them from Sasuke. Wagging his tail happily and figure they waited enough he then shouted. "Well alright then! I suggest we celebrate ourselves for bringing the Uzumaki clan back and finish with the tour!" He roared with happiness along with the girls who cheered with him and entered their new home.

XXX

They were amazed at the décor of the inside of their new home! The walls were decorated with what appears to be and ocean painting with the water being at the bottom of the wall, while the blue skies and seagulls were on the top. Even some what appears to be waves curving half way up forming the Uzumaki symbol that Naruto couldn't help his self but smile and trace over the symbol on the wall, as he heard the rest of the girls were walking around in the living room. He decided that the wall had enough attention and turned around.

The entire living area already haves furniture place inside! A very large couch that can have about five people to sit in, as he couldn't help himself but picture him and the girls all relaxing on the couch with them lying on his shoulders, legs and lap. Next to the couch is, a double love seat and a coffee table sitting in front of it. He then started heading inside as he continued to look around the new home and laughed at Ino pulling Haku into the couch as the two were giggling at each other along with sighing from how soft the cushions were that was tempting to join in with the girls, but not right now.

He walked through a door that led towards the kitchen and boy was he surprised at the sheer size of the kitchen! You could fit a very huge family in this room…Which how ironic he thought, since that was the entire plan for this CRA, was to revive the Uzumaki back to life, throughout only seeing two rooms he could not help himself, but see his future family sharing big meals here and sharing great conversations and ninja missions. He then saw Kin in the kitchen already going through the fridge to whip up some lunch for her new family, when she turned around and saw Naruto standing there as she shifted her eyes a bit with a blush. "Heh, I ask the others if it will be alright for me to cook for them…For my new family" She smiled at the end as the blush grew.

"Sure thing that would be awesome Kin-chan" Naruto beamed at the end and gave her a thumbs up. "After the day we have, it will be great to unwind and eat at our family table" he stated as he saw Kin smile with her grey fox tail wagging happily as she sat down the bowls and food on the counter as she started up the burner.

"The food will be ready in fifteen minutes!" She shouted out to the living room as she beamed from the response of Haku laughing franticly from Ino tickling her into submission as the girl felt like being playful today, Naruto couldn't help but shake his head as he wave good bye to Kin and continued with his tour of the house. He was told by the Kyuubi before they got here that, some of the girls or him will act out on their fox like traits, when Naruto ask what traits each one haves he was surprised to hear that, Ino acquired more of the playfulness of the traits. Haku acquired the more calm and collectable trait, Hinata and boy did Naruto had to agree with the kyuubi on this one. Acquired the sexy and cunning trait of the foxes and loves every moment that Hinata will try and be sexy around the boy. Kin and TenTen both acquired the protective and lethal trait of the foxes as they will do anything to protect their family.

As for Naruto, he didn't need to worry about acquiring any of the traits, since he is the alpha of the group. It was already embedding into him to have them all and will act out on them randomly, depending on his mood. But what made the kyuubi actually proud of Naruto is his heart of gold, to wanting to save and protect those around him. Especially his new wives and love ones, after everything he went through over the twelve years of living in the village, Kyuubi has never met such a strong person in his life! Even if they were mere mortals, he couldn't help but honor certain morals of some of the humans, or their determination of wanting to protect those around them, even if deaths door was in front of them.

Getting out of that though, he opened some of the rooms that were upstairs as he couldn't believe how big this mansion was! Though he notice that these doors were connected to each other, in a way to show how spacious the insides were. So he opened the closest one of the mansion and peek inside, to see that it was a huge Library! Filled with history scrolls, ninja scrolls, even some scroll's he never saw before and had to chuckle at this, thinking Danzo did more than just build them a house, he actually went far as to making this new home a Clan home with their own set of jutsu's and scrolls. He walked inside to get a better look of the room and read the signs that were on the shelves. History of Konoha, history of Whirlpool village, history of land of waves, the great Hokage's of the leaf village, Ninjutsu scrolls, Taijutsu Scrolls and Genjutsu scrolls!

What even surprised him the most were some Fuunjutsu scrolls in their own line up on the shelves, he then lifted up a note from the front of the shelve and read it to himself as it says…

_"Dear Naruto._

_I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed a Grandfather, as I have a very top secret mission that my Sensei put me in, in the past. I will say this though since I can trust you that it was an underground spy network, to receive hidden information and secrets where about of what Orochimaru was up to during the past twelve years. So I know you still probably haven't forgiving me just yet and I respect that of your decision. So I hope these sealing scrolls will make it up for my absence of being a Grand Father. Also, Tsunade and Shizune wanted me to tell you good luck and make the best of your life. Heh, the old prune gone soft" _Naruto then laughed on the inside as there was a small blood spot on the note. "_Any way, ignore the drop of blood. These are all the fuunjutsu I can think of that will benefit for you and the girls so please make sure you are careful when using these. Also I left some teaching scrolls for whenever you feel like making your own seals._

_Your number one Sage and Super Pervert, Jiraiya"_

**"You've definitely came a long way kit…Even I have to say, I am proud"** The kyuubi spoke up through Naruto, as the boy just let a smile cross his face as everyone was wishing him the best of luck, along with asking forgiveness to the boy for not being there for him.

"Your right Kyuubi…I should definitely thank Jiraiya for the fuunjutsu scrolls"

**"Kit, after you celebrate with your vixens. We need to have a talk after everything and everyone settled down, I need to announce something to everyone"** Naruto raised a worried eyebrow, as the Kyuubi's voice was sounding a lot weaker and quieter. He noticed that for the past few weeks of speaking to the fox during his free time, it will sound like he was getting weaker and weaker over the course of time. Though he knew the reason behind it and that was the Beast absorption jutsu that was sucking away the Kyuubi's chakra.

"Alright fox, though I have the feeling of what it is…But if it will make you feel better, I'll have the girls gather around in the living room for you to speak with us" He said while closing his eyes to let out a shaky breath. He could hear the nine-tailed fox letting out a small chuckle as he responded.

"**Thanks kit…Is all I ask of you, now go and finish your tour of the clan house"** He announced making Naruto beam at the fox and did exactly what he was told and continue on with the tour.

The next few rooms were bedrooms for everyone one, each one having two beds each. The one room he went into was already pack with what looks like Ino's and Haku's stuff, with what appears to be ice decors one the one side of the room. While the other side had what look like thunder storms and lighten forming into the Uzumaki symbol, along with the ice decors, with mist covering everything as the lighten clouds were high above them.

The next room he went too was filled with all different type of weapons as he shook his head with his eyes looking up at the same time. Knowing who this room belonged too, while the other side of the room had what appeared to be musical instruments and bells hanging from the walls. He shook his head as he figure this was for Tenten and Kin, he was glad that the girls were already settling in, although he was confuse how Kin got these? Until he found a note hanging from the door knob, with Danzo writing saying that he was informed by Tsunade, before arriving, the village to show them the new house, that Kin who was living with the boy, used sound base jutsu. He then went to explain that he thought ahead and got some people to craft these instruments for the girl.

After finishing up with that room, he headed towards the Master bedroom where he figure was probably, his and Hinata's room considering he hasn't found one room with her stuff. Upon opening it up the door and walking in, he suddenly widened his eyes as he saw Hinata was indeed in the room. But only in her undergarments as she was looking through the brewers, to change out of her clothes and into new ones too wear for lunch.

He couldn't tear his eyes away as he watches her tail sway left and right, along with her shaking her bottom a bit as she was humming a tune. He admit to what the kyuubi was saying to him couple days ago, about Hinata filling out and becoming sexy. As her figure did look wonderful, with her slim waist, her thin smooth legs, she was practically a goddess in his eyes and from what Kyuubi informed him almost all the girls will look similar to this, but says that Haku and Hinata will be a dead tie.

Hinata then stood up straight and turn around as she let out an eep, to see that Naruto was at the door, with a big blush on his face and slight nose bleed from seeing how her bra barely fit her anymore from her developing breasts. She then brought a finger up to her lower lip in a sexy like manner and giggle at the boy. "Like what you see Naruto-Naruto-kun?" She asked with slight playfulness in her voice as the boy nodded his head slowly at the girl, who was now walking up to him by swaying her hips left and right as her tail wag to and fro.

**"Ooooh yeah…She definitely got the sexiness of a vixen! But, don't think it will be good to do it now. Since Kin is making lunch"** Kyuubi panted through Naruto and Hinata's head, since the girl was close range to hear him. In which made her smile even brighter than ever as she really likes this whole being able to hear the fox from a distance! Hell, she was having fun messing with the two as she could hear how Kyuubi was panting from seeing what Naruto was seeing, as well as Naruto who was doing his best to cover his nose.

"Alright you two I'll behave" she playfully said while tapping her fingers on Naruto's chest and push him out the room with a smirk. "We can have fun later tonight Naruto-kun" she moaned out his name at the end and closed the door. Naruto just stood there dumbfounded at the way Hinata was being and hot damn was he liking it, he then quickly wipe across his forehead in case he was sweating and chuckle nervously.

"Geeze…I think Hinata is taking advantage of these fox features and being a wife a little too far" He stated to the fox as he started heading towards downstairs. Right as he enter the living room he quickly made a turn from the stairs and down a hall that led towards the Training dome that Danzo had made for them to train in.

**"And you're complaining about this kid? If I was in your shoes and she was doing that to me, I would've ignore the lunch and savage that vixen till she moans my name!"** The Kyuubi retorted while shaking his thoughts about Hinata. Naruto on the other hand had to agree with him and it scares him a lot that they were now agreeing to things and terms.

"Hey fox I've been meaning to ask you something?" Naruto suddenly pique and felt the Kyuubi nod his head for the boy to continue. "Um, well…during my, ahem mating with Hinata, Haku, Kin and Ino. They have what looks like fox tattoos on the spots where I umm…Bit them? What is going on with that and will it affect them in any way?" He asked while keeping an eye on the hall he was walking in, getting closer to the training dome that were admitting sounds of weapons and a girl grunting and shouting. He just smiled now knowing where TenTen disappeared to as she was probably using the dome to practice her weapons.

The Kyuubi had to let out a small chuckle as he would figure that Naruto would ask this sooner or later and decided to help out his Jinchurikii. **"I probably forgot to tell you about that, alright those tattoos as you would call them. Are mating marks, or mark of owner ship" **He then raise his paw knowing Naruto will probably burst in anger and felt the kid blink a few times "**It is very common among fox's and demons kit. It's to show that the girls belong to you as in mates and lovers. So don't have to worry about taking their free will caused it won't. The numbers though are new to me as their more of a mystery to even me"** The kyuubi stated while going through his thoughts of why there were numbers on the Mating marks.

This made Naruto to tilt his head a bit with his orange fox ears twitching as well. "Hey…Do you think, do you think that these numbers are to show how many mates are left? Caused I notice my first time with Hinata it went from one to seven the next day. Then with Haku it went from two to six?" He explained to the fox as with each girl a number will suddenly change to a different one.

**"Hmm…What number is it at?"** asked the Kyuubi as Naruto crossed his arms and thought of the last girl he mated with last was Kin, as her number went from four to three.

"It is at three after Kin…Well mated with me before my date with TenTen" he mutter under his breath, remembering how embarrassing it was to go out with a girl you made a promise to, only to mate with one right before the date.

The kyuubi then started patted his paw against his chin as he thought through of what the numbers meant? Then brought both ears up in shock and started chuckling perversely to his self. "**I think I know, but I'll keep it as a surprise"** He announced to Naruto as the boy just leer his eyes in annoyance and then let out a sigh. He figure he would say that since foxes are cunning creatures, so he left it as it is, besides he like surprises any way.

Finally entering the Training dome that was in the far back of the Uzumaki clan house, he was amazed at how huge it was! From the outside you figure it wasn't that big but boy was he wrong in every term of the word, the battle arena was actually dug deep down into the earth, in a spherical formation so this way there will be plenty of room for any types of battle that will go on. Including jutsu, weapons and aerial combat!

He lean over the railing bars to see if he could spot TenTen and was shock to see how the girl was litterly showing exceptional reflexes with her body as it will bend in ways, Naruto could never hope to achieve, especially when she threw her Kunai's between her legs, by bending all the back and letting loose those said Kunai's with expertise, as they hit their targets dead on the mark. Without her scratching the side of her legs or injuring her back, she then flip from the position to straighten her body back into a standing position as she let out a breath of relief. "That was Awesome TenTen!" Naruto shouted from the top of the arena dome, causing the girl to grin up at the boy with her white fox tail wagging happily to see that Naruto actually saw the performance and loved it.

"You really think so Naruto? It was very difficult to do ever since the tail grew" She admitted as she climbed back up the ladder. Once she reach the top Naruto offer his hand for her and pulled her up, with their face close to each other as Tenten blushed a bit from the close proximity they were at but did not want to move away as the boy smile was contagious.

"You bet Tenten that takes a lot of skills to be able to not hurt yourself like that. Man wish I had your flexibility!" He commented as the girl giggle at the annoyed look he gave after saying that and brought her arms around his neck to pull him close.

"Well maybe in the future you will be able to with the help of Hinata and I" She explained while licking her lips slightly, as she felt that heat everyone was talking about building up inside of her and granted…She was the last girl who haven't mated with the boy yet. She then kissed into the boy's mouth as he blinked a bit from the sudden advance and just shrug his shoulders and returned it back to the girl.

"_Holy shit he is an amazing kisser, hot damn you girls did an excellent job with him!" _She thought to herself as she open her mouth a bit wider, to allow access for Naruto's tongue to enter her mouth which he did. They were both wrestling with each other's tongue as the passion between the two were growing rapidly, but she then moan in annoyance as Naruto pulled away from her as the two teens were panting from the make out session. "Why…Why did you stop Naruto?"

He then smirk and blushed as their stomachs answer the question for her along with causing Tenten to widen her eyes in embarrassment, then quickly stuck her tongue out in a playful manner. "Eheh well asked a stupid question and get a stupid answer!" She exclaimed causing Naruto to let out a few chuckles of his own as he then wrap an arm around hers.

"Shall we get going my many wives?" He playfully asked as Tenten quickly brought a hand near her mouth to let out a small giggle and playfully wrapped her arms with his.

"Let's as I heard from you during our date the one day, you said Kin is an amazing cook?" She asked with closed eyes as the two walk down the halls to the kitchen area as Naruto nodded to her.

"Yup she makes great lunches and dinners! Hell, she barely lets me in the kitchen!" He jokingly said at the end as the two met up with Hinata who was wearing a white tube top that reaches just above her belly button, but kept her regular pants on as both Tenten and Naruto whistle at the decided clothes she pick out for the night as the girl giggle at them as she spun for them as her purple tail trailed along with her as her hair flew up a bit, then rested on her back as she grin at the two by leaning forward to show her cleavage.

**"Boy I think your right, Hinata is taking full advantage of the CRA and kami sake fuck the living daylights out of her already!"** shouted the now panting Kyuubi, Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing! The kyuubi was getting turned on by Hinata's antics and he will have to frigging agreed with the fox, she was definitely taking full advantage of the situation. He then look towards TenTen and was shock to see the girl was also blushing badly along what seems to be slight pants, so he finally decided to sniff the air a bit and could smell Hinata's, TenTen's, hell all the girls pheromones in the air as he figure they really want to mate with him badly. Although he was curious of why Tenten was blushing around Hinata?

"What do you think TenTen-chan, Naruto-kun? Fits me quite well doesn't it?" Hinata asked to the two as she was enjoying the dreamy look that Naruto was giving to her as his tail wag happily and was surprise to see TenTen wagging her tail happily as well, which made her a bit confused of why she was happy?

"It…Aw fuck it Hinata you are smoking hot with that! I don't think I'll be able to control myself if you keep this up" stated Naruto as the girl wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a deep passionate kiss, earning slight moans from the both of them. TenTen closed her eyes tightly trying her best not to…Well not to masturbate at the scene as she could see Hinata's tail slightly stroking on the front of his orange pants.

"ALRIGHT YOU TWO, Shows over come out here and get your lunch!" Shouted Ino from the arch way, smirking and licking her lips as she watch the show the two lovers where giving in the living room. She had to laugh at the annoyed looks Hinata was giving as she walk past Ino and pinch her arm as she told the girl that was for ruining her moment with the boy.

XXX

After the little show Hinata gave to TenTen and Naruto, they were all now sitting at the big table where Kin has made a very huge feast for everyone and declare that this food was to celebrate their victory over the council for becoming wives to Naruto! Everything they went through, all the troubles they had to deal with to this very day, they were going to enjoy the food and discuss what they should do for their future and the future of the clan.

The table had everyone's favorite food from Ramen, Cinnamon buns, noodles, curry. Everything that Kin could think off as everyone all clap their hands together and shouted. "Thanks for the meal" and dug in to the feast, with Bar B Q ribs, chicken everything that Kin could cook up was all spread out on their table, as each one were taking their time to eat the food and enjoy everyone's company.

"Wow Naruto wasn't kidding Kin, you're an amazing cook!" exclaimed Ino as she beamed to the girl with stars in her eyes, as Kin gave her fox like grin and giggle lightly as everyone all nodded their heads in agreement.

"The cinnamon buns are delicious!" Hinata pique, trying her best not to ravage her favorite food in the world!

"Glad you enjoy the Cinnamon bun Hinata they were a little harder for me to cook. Since I was still new to cooking sweets", Kin explained while moving her chopsticks up and down, then dug into the Bar B'Q beef as well as Haku.

"So Naruto…What should we do about the clan?" TenTen asked blinking her red eyes at the boy, who was slow down his eating of the ramen and looked up in thought as he swallowed and set his hand on the table.

"Hmm…Well, seeing as we just got the house and became a new clan. We should try and build up from there by improving our skills" He explained while tapping the chopsticks together. "As much I would like to expand the family, I suggest we take it nice and slow you know?"

All the girls nodded and smiled at the boy, considering his behavior in the past, he usually rushes things without thinking, but now he is like a grown person who was thinking things through like a real shinobi! This was one of many reasons why they all fell in love with the boy, well Hinata and Haku already started to get infatuated by him during the academy days.

"Ano…Na-Naruto-kun…What if, what if we wanted to try and have babies?" Hinata asked with a full stutter in her voice, everyone in the room had full blown blushes while a piece of meat fell from the edge of TenTen's mouth. Even Naruto had to bug eye at this information as well and never thought about the girls wanting to have babies at this age?

"Uh…um…Aren't we…we a little young for babies?" He asked in big confusion, no one could blame him actually. Considering they would have never have the thought cross their minds, though Kin looked down at the floor with a big blush, of actually thinking it would be nice to have a baby of Naruto's. The same thought was going through Haku and Hinata. Ino and Tenten though were a bit passive of the suggestion, since they don't want to make things difficult for the new family, as they won't really have enough Mission money to support a child. Then again there were six of them living in the same home…

"Eheh, I was…Well curious is all Naruto-Naruto-kun…" Hinata bashfully said while shifting her pale red eyes left and right then they all blinked from another voice piquing in.

**"Alright everyone I can see where this is going. Girls and Naruto; In your human minds you may think you are too young to have babies, but you all have to remember that once you put on the Ninja headband you are all officially adults"** explained the Kyuubi as he got some small nods from everyone, he took the time to study everyone's emotions to see how serious they are of wanting Naruto's child and boy was he impress, three out of five of them wants to have his child while the two didn't want to burden their family with the money issues. **"Heh, you all also forget that you are now half demons or Hanyou"**

Everyone blinked a few minutes and then brighten, up with smiles, boy the kyuubi wasn't expecting that reaction and had to blink his eyes a few times. **"You're…All of you not afraid of being half demons?"** He asked with complete confusion as everyone just nodded then Hinata spoke up.

"We…We kinda figure that out ourselves for a while Kyuubi-san. And we are glad that we get to share what Naruto is"

"Yeah to be honest, we are thankful to you for letting us become like this with Naruto-kun." Ino exclaimed.

"It also brought us closer to the man we love and even to each other, we all agree that it was destiny that brought you to us" Haku finished up, surprisingly both Naruto and Kyuubi as Naruto looked at each girl with blinking eyes, with them smiling and hugging onto each other. All saying their thanks to both Boy and fox for bringing them all together like this and become one big family.

**"Well…Well I am very, very shock for all of you to think like that and thanking me…" **Kyuubi stutter out with confusion, he couldn't believe the girls were thanking the demon among demons, the powerful nine-tailed beast for, for well bringing them all together like this and are proud that he was sealed inside of Naruto. He actually…felt glad and sad for leaving the children behind. **"Heh, right before I explain to everyone of discussion that involves me, I want everyone to know that when you're Half-demons, or Hanyou's, your techniquely can give birth without any trouble or whiplash despite what age you are" **He explained seeing some of the girls tilting their heads. "**So in a way if you want to have babies then by all means go ahead and have them, although I will say this any children that is being born will also have the traits of being half demons as well. No matter what they will not be human understand?"** He stated to them and grin at all the nods he was getting and excitement from the girls. **"But be warned kids, even if you were to mate with Naruto to have these said children, all of you will be weakened during…Well, during pregnancy and giving birth. Even Naruto will lose half of his strength until the child is born"**

Everyone all looked at each other and grimaced at thethought of having Naruto weaken for that period of time, especially for nine months till the child is born, then they were all shaken out of their thoughts of Naruto cackling at them all.

"Prey tell us what is funny fox?" asked Naruto with an annoyed playful voice as he could litterly hear the kyuubi rolling around in his mind scape.

**"I just find it funny how you all think it will take nine months for the babies to be born, wrong. Hanyou or half demons child can be born after two months, though there rare cases where the baby won't be born till a year"** He explained and laugh some more at their faces scrounging up a bit from the information.

After everything has settled down with the kyuubi, they all discuss more about what else they should do. From marketing trades, where Tenten volunteer to do the marketing for the Uzumaki clan since she works at a weapon shop for her dad sometimes during his trips to other nations. Plus she is very good at making deals and deliveries to others in a heartbeat!

Ino and Haku decided that they will make a Pharmacy for ninja's who doesn't have enough medical supplies or equipment to heal poison and other dangerous injuries out in the field.

Kin who was really into music said that she will probably make weapons for Genjutsu users for in case they have to get in close, or wants to enhance their Genjutsu abilities by using musical instruments. In which she was told by Tenten, that she will help aid her for making the materials to make the products along with suggesting them to customers.

Though everyone voted that both Naruto and Hinata will work out the diplomatic and growth of the Uzumaki clan, by attending the council meetings or improving their Scroll Library and even teachings to those who wants to learn the ways of Fuunjutsu! Hell, they even like the idea of Naruto attending to the Academy to help Iruka-sensei with some of the children, at first he didn't like the idea of returning to the academy, but thought it over after realizing that there will be some people or families who don't have anywhere to live or houses, he can offer them a piece of their land for them along with having them become an Uzumaki. Though they all shook their heads and scrounge their faces as that would be a very bad idea to do…Especially if said certain people work for the civilians council.

But he definitely likes the idea of helping out future generation ninja's in the academy, along with helping them out with jutsu's that they can't perfect. After more discussions and trading ideas back and forth, they have agreed that there will be rules for the clan house that will need to be respected. They haven't come up with too many yet, but the most important number one rule they have is that no one, will give out where they live or share their secret techniques to anyone unless they are Jonin senseis!

The second rule for the clan house is that always make sure you have someone from the clan to travel with you in the villages. As they may not know who will be out there to hurt them or ambush them to try and kill them.

While the last rule is always make sure to flare out your chakra if you are in danger or unable to fight back as they found out by the kyuubi, being Hanyou, they are able to sense when someone is in danger if they were to flare their chakra just enough to warn anyone that is nearby that you're in trouble. Though they maybe ninja's, a civilian is as dangerous with any type of weapon.

With that said and done with, they all agreed to the terms along with placing their hands on top of another to make it official. Before they could leave the kitchen/ dining room they were all told to wait by the kyuubi as he haves something important to discuss for them.

XXX

"You're…Your disappearing?" muttered everyone with shock voices along with Hinata having slight tears in her eyes.

**"Hai, because of the beast absorption jutsu that Naruto perform back the land of waves is causing my chakra to be absorb into all of you and him"** He explained while letting out a big sigh. "**I will admit that I was furious for what he haves done…But not anymore"** he said with a small smile, earning everyone to blink a bit. **"After realizing that this jutsu was turning him into a Hanyou I thought it was bitter sweet for the irony of him becoming the new me…That was until you girls came into his life and started to get the features as well. I was…I was jealous, as I don't have anyone to fall in love with during my centuries of roaming the lands and becoming part of the first jailor of the Uzumaki clan"** This shocked everyone at the information, as Naruto forgot to tell them that the first Hokage's wife, his love one was an Uzumaki that had the nine-tailed seal inside of her was the first Uzumaki Jinchurikii.

**"I despised them, I loathed them every year, over the centuries I became so full of hatred with the humans that I had to find a way to break free…But when I was transferred to Naruto from his mother and father saving him which you all were told about?"** He asked just to make sure that Naruto told the story with everyone, which they nodded. All the way to the part of a mysterious man wanting to control the nine-tailed fox to rule over the five great nations. "**Ah good you all were listening to me before we arrived to our home. Because of that man controlling me and using me to destroy the leaf village, I was clouded with hatred from the Sharingan, ever since then. I had nothing but hate for all human beings and mortal, until now heh. Here I am the nine-tailed fox, the demon among demons. Praising and honoring the kit dreams, future and goal. Then his love ones" **He had to pause for a bit as he felt tears in his eyes, hell everyone was tearing up. Sure the fox gave Naruto a hard time over his childhood and ninja career. But now understanding his part of the story and why he attack Konoha, they all gain respect for him. Including when he told Naruto and Hinata that he will aid them in any way he could. And that is making sure that Naruto stayed alive to see him falling in love and marrying his loved ones. **"At first I was only going to give my chakra to him, Hinata and Haku. But after thinking it for a while and seeing how you all interacted, yes even those brief moments with you Kin during the time Ino and Haku saved your life, I knew you were the right choice for the kid. TenTen?"** he asked, as the girl blink to listen what he had to say to her.

**"The reason why I chose you is because you had more experience here than anyone of this age group with Ninja careers. I also chose you so you could be a great service, to help out Naruto and the girls with their training." **He explained seeing the girl bashfully rubbed the back of her head, along with being proud of his decision. He saw her ability and determination of becoming a strong Kunoichi as he hope that her teachings to Hinata, Kin, Ino and Haku will improve their skills, including to making them strong female ninja's as well.

**"Now I aint disappearing just yet, not until I see everyone here make it to Chuunin! You all hear? I don't care if takes another year I'm going to make sure I see everyone grow into exceptional ninjas!"** He shouted with pride in his voice as everyone looked at each other with determine looks along with questions if Naruto will change his mind about entering the tournament. **"Naruto I do want…you to enter the tournament…I don't want to see you give up your dream just because of what happen. That is all in the past now. That and I want to see you kick some ass in that Chuunin exams…Ya hear?"**

"YES SIR! I will enter that Chuunin exams and make everyone proud!" He exclaimed with a smile, a speech like that there is no way he will miss becoming a Chuunin. If the fox was cheering him on and wanting him to reach his goal, then what is stopping him from doing so? He then got bombarded by the girls as they all leapt at him in glee as they too wanted him to enter the finals as well kick some ass. To prove everyone in the village that he is no loser or dead last of his class! "Kyuubi when do you think you will disappear?" Naruto asked as everyone who dog pile on top of him, blink their red eyes as well being curious.

"**Hmm…considering I have about 40% chakra left in me, I say three years unless something big happens…Then I wouldn't mind giving the rest of my chakra to everyone." **He said smiling at them with a sadden look, he truly cares for these children. He then blinked his eyes as he felt a hand over his head and slowly looked up to see who was touching him and gasp at the sight. It was both Kushina and Minato smiling down at the fox, with Kushina stroking his fur with appreciation.

"It's alright Kyuubi we will be with you." Minato said with a smile and shrug of his shoulders while Kushina, hugged the little fox up to neck and whisper softly into him.

"We also thank you for watching over our son for us…Until then it is alright to let your tears fall." Kushina said as the kyuubi gritted his teeth, all his life he would think that after he dies, Kushina and the fourth would curse his very soul in hell but no…They were thanking him, they were praising him for watching over their only son, their only child. They have forgiving him, just like Naruto he let the tears gently fall and sniffle from the affections Kushina was giving along with the Fourth also joining in the hugs as they faded away once more, till they are needed.

"Kyuubi whose voice was that?" asked Naruto as the Kyuubi quickly shook his head along with blinking his eyes, to dry away the tears best he could along with breathing heavily from almost letting out cries of sorrow.

**"It was nothing kit…No one, now sniff, ah I suggest everyone to prepare themselves for the Chuunin exams tomorrow, as I need to lay down and think through my thoughts"** he announced to them and cut the link with everyone before they could asked what was wrong.

Before the girls could get off of Naruto, they all flinched their ears along with leering at the door as somebody, who wasn't blood related or had the blood of Uzumaki! Manage to knock onto their doors, alarming them that somehow that somebody manage to sneak through the Blood seal gates and traps that were litter all over the foundation.

They all got up slowly and drew out their Kunai's from their pouches and slowly walked towards the front door. "Who in the world manage to sneak through the blood seal!" asked TenTen as she was getting her weapon scroll's out, as everyone were on edge as their tails were gently wrapping themselves around their waists.

"Don't know…Hinata think you could use Byakkugan and see who it is?" Ino asked/commanded the hyuuga girl who nodded with great anger in her eyes as she closed her eyes quickly and then open them up.

"Byakkugan!" she shouted as every body's outline turned black and white, showing their Chakra signatures of each girl and Naruto's own chakra, as they were different colors of their chakra mixing into different colors with their red chakra. She then scan out her vision towards the front door and was surprised to a Chakra signature similar to Naruto's! "That's weird? I'm picking up…Naruto's chakra signature, but with a lot more chakra?" She said with confusion as everyone looked at her with confusion and look towards the boy who was gritting his teeth.

"Someone must have used a chameleon type of jutsu or something, to be exactly like me. Be on your guard everyone!" He commanded showing his red eyes with leader ship in them as all the girls nodded and whipped their direction back to the door. Once they approached it with Naruto up front. He slowly reaches out to the door knob carefully. He could hear himself breathing heavily along with his heart beating in his ears as everyone was on edge of who the imposter might be, though they have a good idea that it might be hire gun from the Civilians council end, to try and murder them all.

Latching on the door knob with very shaky movements, he slowly turned the knob to the right…Then to the left as it was slowly clicking with each turn he made. Pausing his hands from hearing the latch un-clicking from the lock, he turn his head to the girls and counted down backwards by mouth movement after reaching three, he thrust the door open with Kunai's ready to attack whoever the imposter only to frees in place by everyone knocking into each other along with dropping their weapons and fell forward onto the porch.

"Wow a sneak attack to get rid of intruders. Nice I should try that sometimes when I go back home" announced the voice that sounded very playful, the kids all then blink their eyes to see what appears to be a young man wearing a brown cloak over his clothes. Though they could roughly see what appears to be orange and black color long sleeve pants that reaches down to the ankles and above the blue sandals, then they travel their eyes and head up the mysterious man as the cloak was hiding everything well. But they all blinked their eyes to see his long blonde spikey hair, two blue cerulean eyes staring back down at them with a fox like smile as he said. "Well…Going to show me inside Uzumaki family?" the man asked with closed eyes as he brightened his smile to them. While all but couple questions were going through their heads.

Who is this mysterious person and how the hell did he get past the Blood seal?


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Okay just got a CRAZY idea XD So um I'm not going to go into the next chapter just yet with the mysterious figure. But what I will do is show you guys and hopefully by doing this will clear up some plotholes in this story.**

**So what I'm going to do, is post up chapters from this one story of mine called "Anbu wanting to be sensei" as like a History of how everyone met up and everything. Though this and Anbu want to be sensei story ideas are different, I am hoping by doing this will explain a bit more of how the teams were form and how the battle turn out at the Bridge. Granted in Anbu wanting to be sensei, Sakura bashing isn't really that bad in that story along with Sasuke actually...Well actually being a somewhat okay person. ALSO the battle at the bridge will ultimately be different than it was on here. So I'm hoping that posting these will clear alot of things up along with learning more about Mia. They will be in original format with no editing, as well...IT won't effect the main plot to Hanyou Naruto and his vixens that much. So in a way, treat this as "History of the leaf" filler arc. So hope you all enjoy and have fun. Don't take these chapters too seriously as I am going to use these to just fill in things with.**

**1. How Mia became a Sensei**

**2. How Haku met Mia and became her daughter.**

**3. Sarutobi making a loop hole of allowing Asuma and Mia to only have two students**

**4. Explain how the fight went on the bridge (though differently)**

**So hope you all enjoy and have fun, I will not post the entire chapters on here so dont worry lol. Only the more important ones : ) Enjoy ^_^, also to let everyone know, before I started this challenge, I was actually thinking of giving Naruto this exact harem in that story XD Though it stop after I took this challenge and decided to put some elements from that one into this one...Though it came out a bit rocky with details so I hope this makes it up for it ^_^. Enjoy!**

**Also it will be kind of in FPV as it was how I started the story. After these are posted, I will continue the main plot as Naruto and the girls will challenge the mysterious person.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 26: How Mia hyuuga began (History arc pt.1)**

Wanting to be Sensei

"You really think you could take me on?" The man shouted, as I just sneer behind my own mask. Why does every criminal or bandits. Think their so high and mighty, believing themselfs to be invincable. When all they do is send their lackeys, to handle most of their work.

I got intell from my anbu team. That they've gotten all the captives out and safe. Which means...I can go all out with this one...No careful Panther, don't let your emotions cloud your thoughts.

Quickly ducking from one of his futile attemps. To de-capataite my head. With the blunt of the blade missing completly, while back flipping backwards from a downward slash. This guy is very skill. Since he almost caught me off guard, by doing a full 360 kick towards my chest.

Thankfully, I am nimble enough to tilt just about right for the kick to miss entirly. During the tilt of my body. I swung my kick into his jaw. Sending the leader flying and crushing his belongings and destroying any valubles in the room. Getting back to my feet, by spinning up right. I quickly formed multiple handsigns. Concentraiting alot of Chakra for one of my high level Jutsu.

After finishing the handsign. I felt alot of liguid around all of me. Shouting out, "Water Style: Twin Water dragon jutsu!" I shouted, with water bodys forming and swirling around and above my body. Seeing the mans fearful and terrified look. Brought me to smirk a bit. Okay so it was cold of me to smile, but I highly dislike scum bags like him.

Watching his fruitless effort to dodge my attack, in this very small room. Was pointless, with the sounds of roaring and screeching. The entire place erupted in loud thunderous booms. Sure he gave me a hard time, through out the castle. He set up alot of traps and pitfalls, just to slow me down. Although high level traps for a bandit. That even I was surprised of, even with my Byakkugan active during the time.

Getting out of my train of thought for that moment. Saw the dirtbag coughing eraticly. Trying to get his breathing back to normal. Well I won't give him that chance, since we were order by the Hokage. To deal and finish this guy off, since he was netorious for his crimes and schemes. Including kidnapping and capturing citizens from each Nation. Even capturing woman for his own needs.

Boy was I furious and also glad that CAT. Took the assaination job and had me come along, including Dragon. Which I wonder at first as to why. Why you may ask? Cause lets just say I have...What you would call a short temper and tendacie to lose my cool and over due my jutsus too much. How he calms me down, I will never know. Probably the fact of being child hood friends might have something to do with that.

Walking slowly to the frantic man, along with his pleading and begging. I un-seathed my blade slowly. Rubbing against the scabber and flip it forward to adjust the weight and handle of the blade. Concentraiting chakra through the blade and just watch the fear on the mans pale face.

" Iwadi Jokanshi, your crime and sinister gang are under arrest. You are hear by to be executed by the order of Hokage", I exclaim outloud. Seeing the man reaching something behind the counter, which I figure would be more weapons. But threw my blade expertly. Straight dab in the middle of his palm and up against the desk. With him franticly trying to pull the sword out.

I then walk closer, un-gloving my hands and got into the stance. That is very dangerous and powerful in the Hyuuga clan. Of course though, since I was born as a half Hyuuga. From marrying a man outside the hyuuga compound. Hid me from the Hyuuga council's, along with Hiashi agreeing to keep my mom and I away from them. But 10 years later when I was thirteen. My mom did a mission at the land of waves. Under cover as a cilvillian, got killed and murder.

I was devastating by that and couldn't live myself. Through time and effort, I slowly increse my skills. No thanks to my sensei, only training the Inazuka and Yamanaka clan members of our team.

But I'm getting way ahead of myself. I have a job to do and that was to kill this low life, that I dare call us...Humans. Thrusting forward with incredible speed. I used the 64 Palm strike, to cause internal damage to the mans body. Not letting him live and tell the day, or even inspire future people. To comit his evil deeds.

Seeing the body just lay up against the desk. With blood coming out his mouth. I just stood up straight, dispel the chakra that was around my blade. Pulling it out with out any trouble and seathing it back to the scabber. Analyzing the room once more with my Byakkugan active. I didn't see anything that was out of place or any traps. Beside a button under the desk. Probably a ditch effort trap, to get rid of anyone who wasn't paying attention.

Lifting my hand up to the side of my ear. To contact the others and of course. My luck as I know it. Their talking behind my back...

"Dragon, what do you think the chances of her causing the castle to break?" As I can tell it was bears voice. Who asked Dragon the question and I bet hes going to exagerate and say highly possible.

"Pretty likely", ...I was close. Then as luck had it out for me, the entire castle started rumble around me and I just stare up at nothing. Shrugging my arms and whisper out. Why...What did I ever did to you Kami. So I made my hasty escape and made sure I got out in time, before the entire land scape. Collaps all around me.

Took me almost about 1 hour to meet back with my team. Who were watching the castle just fall and crumble. Causing a huge dust cloud along with thunderous booms. Walking up to my team, whom turned and saw me standing there panting and breathing badly. Trying hard to catch my breath. I was not in the mood for toung lashing...

"So what you been up too?" Especially smart allecs. Took alot of self control to not pound him where he stands. As he probably figure I was glareing behind my mask. Seeing CAT raise her hand to the comm, alerting the other members of the group. That the job was finished and to take care of the hostages and bring them back home. This mission was a success.

3 weeks later.

Standing behind my teammates. Trying to hide myself from the Hokage, best as possible. While CAT was giving out the mission report. Apparently I accendently injured an hostage during the rescue, which I figure it was probably the man that touch me perversly. While I disabled his body with my jyuuken strikes out of anger. So...Yeah I have trouble hiding my emotions during Anbu missions. Which causes me to get strikes and slight probations from the Hokage.

Especially the dreaded D-Ranks missions. I just shudder at the thought of Tora the evil demon cat! Hearing the report was over, I slightly shook. Hearing my name being mention by the Hokage.

"So...Why you three hiding Panther in the back?" The Hokage asked, causing all 3 Anbu to move to the sides. Causing me to move my head left and right. Seeing my team ratted me out. So I step forward with a straight posture. Ready for anything the hokage haves to say.

Seeing him letting out small puff of smoke. From his cigar, which I detest those who smoke. But let that opinnion to myself. Knowing how thats the only way the Hokage calms himself, while slightly looking to the right of him. I saw tower of papers pile up higher than him.

Paying back attention to the hokage. Ready for the lash out, sensing my team leaving the room. Caused me to just leer slightly behind my mask. "Thanks for the sappurt guys..." I whisper to myself, letting out a sigh. Seeing the hokage starring at me sternly. Asking me to remove my mask. Which I did, by lifting my hands up to the mask and remove it from my face.

Showing my deep blue pupiless eyes. Blinking a bit, to adjust from the light blinding me a bit. Then my vision adjusted a bit. Seeing the Hokage letting out a small smirk. Always finding a way to make me smile. He took care of me during my time of need, helping and sappurting me when I needed. But I digress...

"Mia...Why did you attack a hostage?" He asked me, using my real name. Which is very bad to me. Since he only uses my name when ever it directs towards me and my mission. Which I let out a audible sigh, informing the situation as best as possible. Explaining how I felt a bit violated during the time. He nodded and understood my predictament.

Though inside, I snarl a bit. Knowing he haves one of those Icha Icha books. That I remember Sannin Jiraiya wrote. I honestly cannot see, how any one get into those things. Especially the pig headed men...Though to be honest with myself. I shouldn't judge. Since their selling like hotcakes...That and I kinda did, assist Jiraiya a bit. When I asked his help with my ninja training once.

Back then I was stupid and naive. So I didn't know the book, was like that. Thankfully Jiraiya said, he wouldn't use me in the book. Which I found out later he kept his promise...

"Still though Mia...", the hokage getting me out of my train of thought. Seeing him continuing his lecture. "You shouldn't let your emotions get the best of you, during your Anbu missions." He continue, while looking down to the floor. "Sure, what the man did isn't right. But you shouldn't let your judgement control yourself." He added, while bringing his cigar out and tap it on the ash tray. Letting out a sigh, "Sorry to say Mia...But your once again. On probation", He announced,

Which I just hung my head low and nodded. I figure as such from my experience. Its going to be back to D-Rank missions and the dreaded Tora the demon cat. Which then I heard the Hokage clear his throat. Raising my head up a bit, with my hair sliding over my shoulders. I saw him smiling at me, in turn confusing me alot.

"Think of it as, taking a vacation Mia. You deserve it." He said. Getting up from his chair, walking around his desk. Standing up near a window, starring out into the city of Konoha, with citizens and children running around. The life of the city, becoming more and more active.

"Mia tell me? When was the last time, you had a break from Anbu missions?" He asked me, which I just stood up straight. Starring down in thought, feeling his eyes scanning my emotions. Through the reflection of the window he was looking at. Then I just shook my head and responded honestly.

"Not that I re-call Hokage...", I reply while watching him. Turn around and chuckle a bit. Figuring he knew that much and sat back down on his chair. Resting his elbows on the desk, then this question suddenly threw me off and my status as Anbu.

"Mia...Is there anything you truly wanted? Before becoming Anbu?" He asked me, which threw me off guard. Causing me to almost lose my balance. While blinking and starring at the Hokage. With confusion in my eyes. "Heh, let me ask again...", He chuckle while sitting back on the chair. "Was there something, that you wanted to do?" He asked again. Which made me settle down a bit. Getting my stature back to normal, from the sudden question.

Going through my thoughts slowly and carefully. Remembering something I used to say to my mom. About wanting to be a Sensei...Which I looked up to the Hokage, informing him that if its alright to come back to him on that. Which he nodded and dismiss me. Letting me know, to come back any time I have an answer for him.

2 hours later...

I was just sitting down on a bench in the plaza, of the village. Watching everything take it course around me. Which if one will have a caculated eye. Can easily read and tell how life goes in this village and the residents. I might as well introduce myself now, that I have free time.

My name is Mia Hyuuga, I'm a half hyuuga. The Hyuuga council was going to place a Bird cage seal on my mother and I. After I was at the right age to receive it. But one of the councils, the good ones. Didn't let the order take its place, consisdering the high respect my mother had as a Ninja. While being the first Hyuuga to achieve good Chakra and Chakra control, while able to use element jutsus.

Any way, I am 20 years old. With Blue short hair, reaching down to my shoulders. My opal blue eyes, scanning around the area. Seeing everything and watching the people do their own buisness. Wearing my favorite kamino dress, with the green vest over it. I wouldn't say I have a good taste of fashion. I more into casual clothing, along with long sweat pants. With black slippers.

I then sense Dragon appear next to me, sitting down carefully. Along with watching whats going around in the village. Handing me a ramen box, which I accept with open hands. I was feeling peckish myself. Just slurping and eating the noodles carefully, just enjoying the peace between us. Dragon and I just sat there quietly, eating the food and enjoying it.

"So? How did it go?" He asked me, which he figure or wonder. If I'm on probation again. Which in a way I was. But more of a vacation. Then explain everything that occur with our conversation. Which caused Dragon to nod and eat more of his noodles. "I see, well...Didn't you always wanted to be a Sensei?"

Which he was right...I always told him when I was a kid, that I always wanted to train my own set of Genins! Nodding my head and understanding what Dragon wanted me to do. But not now, I just need to make sure I am ready and willing to give up my anbu rank. To become a Sensei...

"Yeah I do...But not sure if I am willing enough...", I explain to him. Telling him that wanting to be sensei is one thing, but willing to do it is another thing. He nodded and told me he understood. I had alot of reputation as an Anbu, along with bad reputation of training exessfully...Near brink of death at that matter. Of course I goten used to the training schedual over the years.

After going through my thoughts and finishing up my food. While throwing it away. Then I looked over towards the Ninja academy. Which I seem to do alot these past few years. Causing Dragon to notice my distraction and look back to me. Shaking his head, knowing what the giant Shuriken symbole. That indicates the academy for young ninjas to attend too. Without warning, he grab my hand and started pulling me towards the school.

I swear, he acts some what childesh. With his black hair bouncing a bit, from being to spikey. Along with his black eyes closing, giving a smile. His real name is Sho. Which at first, we made fun of his name when we were kids. But he didn't mind, he actually think its a funny name too. Over time, we respected his name and his skill. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and pants. That had some what a fire design on them, which suits him very well. Since his jutsu element is fire.

After arriving and walking down the halls of the school. Going to diffrent classes and peaking through the windows. To see if there were any promising ninjas this year, which some of the children inside. Wave quietly towards me and Sho. Out of probably 180 or 200...Who knows how many students that attend here, a Yamanaka and an Inazuka manage to catch us peeking. Which felt weird to me, since they shouldn't be able to sense our Chakra at this low of a level.

Continuing on ward through the academy. Sho and I were very upset and a bit angry, seeing how easy these test were. What were they thinking? A ninja shouldn't constantly get repeated lessons of our history and junk like that. Back when we were young, our tests were very hard and challenging. Ranging from data collecting, how to ambush an enemy. Or sneaking through enemy base.

This...This is just sad and waste of perfect talents. Stopping at the last class, which was Iruka's class. Having the most clan related ninjas along with cilvillians. Especially the last survivor of the Uchihas. Which me and Sho just let out a sigh, we really didn't like the Uchiha clan at all, especially back in our child hood days.

Then my eyes caught Naruto. Who isn't hard to spot, he haves blond spikey hair and a orange outfit. That most will scream, walking target. But deep down, I bet everyone knows he pulls it off. While matching his personality and prankster like behavior. Heck he even gives ninjas, of all ranks a hard time catching him.

Like the one day, he was practicing a bit on a rooftop. Working on one of his pranks, for who knows what victim. Back fired on him and some how fell into the Womans bath house by accendent, poor boy. Ran for his dear life, from multiple kunoichis that were resting there. Chasing the poor boy down and threaten to hurt the boy...

Of course I was one of those Ninjas, that was in the hot spring at the time. But I didn't go after the boy, since I spotted him with my byakkugan. Which I did warn the girls and ninjas. But as fate will have it for him and me. They didnt listen or believe me, while Naruto was trying to explain to them it was a accident.

Looking through the rest of the class. I spotted, A Aburame, A Hyuuga which is Hinata. Inazuka Kiba, Nara Shikumaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji. I was surprise how many clan members. Was in this class alone. Though my heart sank and felt disguested at how the girls. Were fawning over Sasuke Uchiha.

Just leaning up against the wall, along with Sho on the other side of the door. Watching the class take place.

"So Mia? What do you think? Will any of them might do good, ninja wise?" He asked me, with a raise eye brow. Knowing him, he probably spotted alot of good candidates in Iruka class. Which I agree, all these kids. Atleast from Hinata, all the other clan members to Naruto and Sasuke. Will make great ninja, although for the Haruno child. I can't be so sure, since she seems more knowledgeable. Than a ninja talent. Who knows, I've been surprised before...

Although, the one year class. We past, have no doubt will be great ninjas. Although if I were a sensei, I need atleast 3 students. The female Inazuka and the male Yamanaka from a diffrent class. Wouldn't be enough and will have to be balance...

I let out a sigh and shook my head a bit. "I can't be sure myself. But seeing Iruka's class, half the majority of the class. Will do great as ninjas", although seeing Sho shake his head at me. Confused me alot.

"No, I meant...If you were to sensei any of these children. Who will they be?" Which he smirk a bit. Probably knowing who will be great students for me. By counting in his head and seeing him twitch about 5 times. In forms me that he came up with 5 students. Which I chuckle slightly, resting my head up against the wall.

"I say, the two children who spotted us earlier. Might be great students...As for the other 3 here in Irukas...Who do you think?" I asked with a raise eye brow, while my left eye. Was half open. Curious who he conjure up. On what student will be good for me.

"Well...Besides Naruto and scratching off Sasuke. Cause I know how we both, detest about Uchiha's. Minus Itachi", which I nodded my head. Itachi and his mom, were great people. Just wanted to know why Itachi slaughter and destroy his clan. Including his mother...Any way, back to what Sho was saying. We detest Uchiha's, is all you know. Minus Itachi and his mom of course...

"Well, I was also thinking that. Shikamaru and probably Shino might be good", he answered. While I nodded slightly. Although I don't think, I will be able to stand with all guys in the team. Along wtih a Nara and Aburame...I have slight fear of bugs back in the day. I don't think Shino will appriciate me teaching him.

"That might be true, but even still...Nara's can be a bit difficult to teach. While...", which I saw Sho nodded his head. While raising both hands up. Telling me not to worry about my fear. Knowing about it for his whole life.

After looking through the rest of the school. Leaving the premises and seeing that the sun was slowly setting. With me just sitting ontop of the Hokage mountain, by myself. Knowing that Sho left and went home, since he had nothing eles to do. Feeling the slight breeze that was blowing. Starring down at the lights and sounds that were emmitting in the village.

I just sat there, going through my thoughts. Thinking of the suggestion Sho told me, about being a Sensei. But that could be a bit diffacult. Since I only saw 2 promising Ninjas. I need a 3rd one if I were to be sensei...Oh well, beggers can't be choosers. I'll just have to wait and see what happens. Thinking about being a sensei just fuel me into, accepting it even more! I'll give the hokage my answer some time later. After visiting my mom's grave in the Land of waves...


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Okay just got a CRAZY idea XD So um I'm not going to go into the next chapter just yet with the mysterious figure. But what I will do is show you guys and hopefully by doing this will clear up some plotholes in this story.**

**So what I'm going to do, is post up chapters from this one story of mine called "Anbu wanting to be sensei" as like a History of how everyone met up and everything. Though this and Anbu want to be sensei story ideas are different, I am hoping by doing this will explain a bit more of how the teams were form and how the battle turn out at the Bridge. Granted in Anbu wanting to be sensei, Sakura bashing isn't really that bad in that story along with Sasuke actually...Well actually being a somewhat okay person. ALSO the battle at the bridge will ultimately be different than it was on here. So I'm hoping that posting these will clear alot of things up along with learning more about Mia. They will be in original format with no editing, as well...IT won't effect the main plot to Hanyou Naruto and his vixens that much. So in a way, treat this as "History of the leaf" filler arc. So hope you all enjoy and have fun. Don't take these chapters too seriously as I am going to use these to just fill in things with.**

**1. How Mia became a Sensei**

**2. How Haku met Mia and became her daughter.**

**3. Sarutobi making a loop hole of allowing Asuma and Mia to only have two students**

**4. Explain how the fight went on the bridge (though differently)**

**So hope you all enjoy and have fun, I will not post the entire chapters on here so dont worry lol. Only the more important ones : ) Enjoy ^_^, also to let everyone know, before I started this challenge, I was actually thinking of giving Naruto this exact harem in that story XD Though it stop after I took this challenge and decided to put some elements from that one into this one...Though it came out a bit rocky with details so I hope this makes it up for it ^_^. Enjoy!**

**Also it will be kind of in FPV as it was how I started the story. After these are posted, I will continue the main plot as Naruto and the girls will challenge the mysterious person.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 27: Adoption (History arc pt.2)**

It took awhile to convince the Hokage, to allow me visit my mothers grave, even though her grave wasn't in Konoha, but her name. But her real grave was in one of the village at the land of waves. Where she tryed and help the citizens there from under attack. But got surrounded quite easily and lost her life.

I remember, one of her close friends. Who visit her from the land of waves, came to our house and inform me about what happen. Especially handing me her Headband...I was a emotional wreck and couldn't believe my mom died during a mission. I was told how she was protecting, children during the attacks. Managing to save almost every signle one of them. While sacerficing her self to finish off her attackers. So this way, no one will ever get the byakkugan eyes.

That day, I ran away and just didn't care where I ran too. I was blind and full of sadness and anger. I just ran where ever my legs took me, who knows where I was going, all I remember was tripping and falling on my stomach in the middle of no where. Just letting the tears come and go. The forest I collaps at though, was the forest of death! But since I was a kid, I didn't had any knowledge of the place and got further lost in it. Took me about 1 week, to finally get out of the forest. I had to survive by eating some of the wild life and berries that were out there.

Luckily my mom...Before her death and leaving on her mission. Taught me how to survive in the wilds. Of course, I failed missirably and had trouble handling myself on my own. But this time around, I manage to survive long enough and got back to the leaf village, where it felt strange in the forest. I felt like some one was still helping me through the forest, spiritualy and non-spiritually. Thats when I realise, I had my mom guide me through the forest, along with couple of Anbus. Who watch over me in the woods...

But all they did to protect me, was get rid of the most dangerous creatures. Everything else and explaining to me how. While I was passed out most of the time, my body would react and fight back during any attacks. They told me that they never saw anything like that before, which could only be seen in Anbus.

After getting me to the hospital too recover and restoring my chakra back to normal. I was resting and laying on a bed, in a white room like facility. Noticing that I was in the hospital room, with the Hokage and some Anbu that were in the room.

That was all I could remember, before falling back to sleep and hearing that. Everything will be fine.

Getting out of my memories, feeling the cold winter snow on my cheeks. Making them rosie. The land that I was standing at, was being cover in snow, with the tree branches and bushes cover in white powder. Starring down with slight tears, threatening to show themselfs in my eyes. As I just tighten my scarf more around my neck, to keep myself warmer, along with my snow coat.

"Hey mom...", I whisper out. Looking at the wooden cross, along with my mom's name written in permanent ink. That was infused with charkra, making them really difficult to wash out and erase. "I hope, I've been making you proud...", course I know she was. If I didn't know better, I believe she help me out many times and countless of times. When I was a child and during my ninja missions.

I just knelt down infront of the grave, pulling out a white snow flower rose. Which are common in this part of the village. Along with other Snow Roses, which I figure were probably people, she protected here in the past. I just let the tears come and let them drop down from my cheeks.

I heard some crunching noise, from some one walking through the snow. Very slowly and carefuly. With my senses, I could tell it was a child. The way they were walking in the snow, were very cautious and hoping that I will help them out. Which I would gladly, letting the child get use to me and feel safe. I stayed crouch down infront of my moms grave, letting out some calming chakra. So the child will feel safe around me.

Feeling a tug on my shirt, feeling how light it was. I smiled and closed my eyes. Whiping away the tears quickly, then turn my head around. To see that it was a orphan...A Girl to be around 9 or 14 years old. With black long hair reaching down to her back. With brown pleading eyes, starring up to my blue pupuiless eyes. Smiling at the little girl, causing her to blush a bit and smile. Feeling nervous, spoke up quietly too me.

"E..Excuse me...D...do you have anything to eat?" She asked me, which I nodded and saw her smile increse tens fold. I couldn't believe how this girl, from the way her brown tatter cloths were slightly shredded. Survived this long out in the cold and without any food and water. After pulling out a loaf of Bread and handed the girl the bread. She giggle and took the bread and started scarfing the food down.

I look up towards the sky at nothing...Wondering if my mom out of fate, wanted me to find this girl? Actually...This girl reminds me alot of myself. I too was a orphan in the leaf village, along with defending myself and taking care of myself. Although I had the Hokage and the Anbu's to back me up and took care of me. So why not?

Seeing the girl finishing the bread, half way. Gave it to me with happy eyes and smile. Wanting me to finish the rest, which was very sweet. So putting a hand on her shoulder, with a careing smile. I asked her one question and this might make her the happiest girl ever...Although I better get to know her name first. "Hi...So whats your name little girl?" I asked, which she lower one eye and just points at me. Which made me giggle...I didn't think I could giggle or laugh like that ever.

I was told that my smile and laughter, was contatious. When I was a child. I believe they were right. Seeing the girl getting even a bigger grin and laughing along with me. It was fair, I gave her the bread and only fair. That I give my name first. "My name is Mia...Mia hyuuga", I explain, which she nodded and bow slightly. Then back up.

"Alright Mia...My name is Haku...", she said quitely while shaking hands with me. Feeling how freezing cold they were. I couldn't believe she was even functioning in the snow, matter of factly. How the heck is she even alive! Looking at her eyes carefully, I could see alot of pain and hardships. Even terror and probably something that would for ever haunt her.

Looking around to see if any one was looking. I quitely activated my Byakkugan and couldn't believe how much chakra. Was coursing through this little girls body. Meaning that she haves a blood line or Kekkei Kengai...Atleast I believe she haves one. De-activating my byakkugan, I saw her mouth open and looking at me with amazement. I chuckle a bit while arching a eye brow.

"Did you know, your eyes looked beautiful there?" She answered honestly, which made me just smile and rub the back of my head. I was never told that before, I figure my eyes looked ugly when ever I activate them. Seeing her asking me to do that again, I just shook my head making her groan. While standing up, I told her to follow me and will show her outside the villager. Which she nodded with alot of Vigor. Holding her hands, making her look up at me confusingly.

Just winking at her and saying it will be a surprise. Just fuled the girls curiosity even more. After a few minutes of traversing through the village and getting outside. Far enough from prying eyes. After making sure we were alone, I turned around and saw her. Bouncing on the sole of her feet.

Waiting impaitiantly for me to show her the surprise. Which is one of them, the other one will probably have her so excited and probably in tears. So I explain everything about my eyes changing. Saying how it was my blood line, while quickly explaining. That this was normal in my village and that everyone who does have a blood line. Are welcome in the leaf village.

This made both her and I surprised, when she asked me.

"You mean? No one will hate me, for having a blood line?" She asked me. Which I totoally forgotten that the land of waves, hate and are afraid of those. Who have blood lines and kekke kenki. So getting to eye level with her smiling to her, saying how it is normal and no one will ever hate you for it.

Thats one thing true about the leaf village. We accept any visitors or those who move in and have a blood line. Live in the village in peace and harmony. After telling Haku that, she then showed me her blood line. By making perfect Ice Rose in her hands. While giving it to me, this really surprised me. Then it hit me, looking at her with concern look...Was this the reason why she became an orphan? More of factly, how she survived most of her life?

Well then...Better change that around and give her the biggest gift. That anyone and I mean any orphan will love. That being adopted and living with a family...Course this will be very new experience for me. Well its now or never.

Putting the Ice rose in my bag, twisting my bag a bit and zipper it back up. Looked at her and gave her a very careing look. Resting both arms on her shoulders. Massaging them to make her feel comfortable.

"Haku? How would you like...Like to stay with me? As my daughter...", I asked slowly, making sure I said everything with the purist of hearts. Seeing her widen her eyes and just stare down to the snowey ground. Hoping I didn't upset her or scare her of the offer. Then felt her shoulders starting to shake and then looked up at me. With closed eyes and tears streaming down her cheeks. Using my thumbs to whipe away the tears, while she tackle me down to the ground. Hugging me tightly causing me to lose some air.

Saying yes and nodding her head vigiously. Just hugging me tightly afraid that I will leave her alone. So after getting her to settle down, while giving her the green vest. That I loved to wear when I wasnt working. Telling her if there was anything that she needed and forgot that she was an orphan. But still smiled at me, saying she didn't need anything. Now that she found me.

Which made me just felt glad that I ran into her and found her. I looked to the sky and just whisper out. "Thanks mom..."

5 weeks later

We finally arrived the hidden leaf village. I was carrying Haku on my back, who have fell asleep and wrap her arms around my neck. Resting against my shoulder, while I looked at her calm and peaceful face. Remembering all the good times I gave her, during the trip back to the village.

Now she was sporting a brown long sleeve pants and a brown short sleeve shirt. Which I have to say, fits her quite nicely. I just smiled more. While turning my head back forward, seeing the large village gates. Showing the village from the inside.

Before entering fully into the city, I showed and explain the gate guards. About my identity, along with Haku being with me and informing about her being a orphan. Which they nodded and smiled, seeing how even if I am an Anbu. I still show hearts to those in need. I remember the guards, they help me alot when I was a Genin. Giving me a map to examine with. Along with giving me directions and locations of where my Sensei and Teammates have gone too.

They were glad, that I kept my concerns and feelings when ranking to Anbu. Since Anbu aren't sappouse to show any signs or hints of emotion. While coming into the city and stopping for a breif stop, sensing that Sho appearing right infront of me. Before he could brief me about my probation ending couple weeks ago.

He slightly point at the girl that was sleeping on my back. Which I shook my head and knew I had alot to explain, of what happen during my travel to my mom's grave and back. Lifting Haku over my body and holding her bridal style. I asked Sho if he could watch over her for me, then telling him about me adopting her. This gave a funny reaction from him, with his eyes bulged and looked down at the girl.

Took me awhile, but manage to explain everything to him in less than 5 minutes. Accepting and acknowledge that it was me and not some...Crazy imposter that he imagine up.

"In all honesty Mia. You never shown this side of you before", he quickly added. While holding the girl for me, since she was starting to get heavy from holding her for a long period. I was really, really threaten to thrash him right there and now. Sure I may not show emotions or concerns. During our Anbu missions, but doesn't mean I'm a heartless, cold person...

Okay so, maybe my temper can some what get the best of me. But come on...Any one with half a brain. Knows that if someone is short temper, its very easy to set them off. Like a ticking time bomb.

Any way, I explain to him to take Haku to my house. So this way I can go and visit the Hokage, about adopting Papers. He nodded and said was very proud of me. Also remarking how, the old Mia is still in that Icy shell of mine. Oooh, if he wasn't my friend. I would have pulverize him right there and now. But that wouldn't be good on my end and going back into doing probation again and those...Dreaded D-Rank missions again...Man do I hate that cat...

Couple minutes haves pass. Since my encounter with Sho. Standing infront of the secretary of the Hokage office, seeing her writing and signing diffrent papers. At the same time, sitting them on a huge pile of paper work to the side of her desk. I swear? How many papers and folders does the Hokage need to sign and approve?

Who ever wants this job, must be really, really nuts and...Did I hear someone shouted..."Believe it"? Ignoring that, I just took a glance around the brown room. With some photos and pictures of the village of the old days and preseant time. Along with faces of Hokages hanging on the walls. With some of them having smiles and some of them, giving a smirk with serieousness behind them.

Also seeing some green curtains gently moving from the slight breeze. While the birds were chirping happily through out the skies. I heard the secretary sneeze a bit. While using her right hand and waving for me to enter. Which it felt like hours of waiting...Okay exagerating. It was only 15 minutes...Man was I always this impatiant?

Entering the double brown doors, walking in the room. With the same view of Hokage behind his desk, with mountain of papers. Smoking his pipe, looking through a paper he was holding. His eyes carefully scanning through them. So far, so good. No elders in...Aw gosh darn it...They were sitting on the two chairs.

Seeing Hokage looking up to me, with a slight surprise look on his face. Was I really gone for that...Okay I was gone for a month...Letting out a sigh. I slowly walked up to his desk, with determination of adopting Haku.

"Mia? What brings you here?" He asked, with a raise eye brow. Thats right heh...I never visit the hokage, unless it was for a Anbu mission with my team. Seeing me come in here without my Anbu gear and out of the blue. Might felt a little weird in his perspective, including the Elders. Telling the hokage of my visit to the land of waves, along with finding Haku.

Who was an orphan of the village. Brought her here so that she can live a happy life in the leaf village, while also explaining. How I would like to adopt her and raise her like my own child. Seeing the expression on all 3 of them was priceless. The elders were...Well surprised and showed dare I say...Proudness behind those eyes, wow I must've really miss judge them...On second thought? I never once heard any ill intent from them. Just their way of trying to defend the leaf village, I guess elders see the cilvillions and ninjas as a home.

The Hokage though was the most priceless one of all. His face wide with shock, including his eyes threaten to come out of the eye socket. His pipe that he always smoke from, fell on the desk and roll to the floor. Causing him to quickly shook his head out of his, stupor. Leaning forward a bit with his hands folded. And so here comes the bad news...

"Now...", he started, I notice he was trying very heard and thinking through his thoughts. Trying his best to say this right. But it won't matter, I won't leave this office for a 'no' answer. "You do relize? That if you adopt Haku...That means you will be fully responsible for her?" He continue. Which I nodded my head...I swear, I'm not a little kid. I'm a grown woman. "And that, your Ninja career will sometime get in the way, of taking care of Haku. Along with the ninja work. Doesn't pay that well in the funds department?" Okay...Maybe I haven't thought this thoroughly as planned...

Looking down in thought and remembering how happy I felt. Of wanting to raise Haku and treat her like my own child. Made me feel like it would be something my mother would've done in a heart beat. As people says to me...I have the spirit of a ninja. But the heart of my mother. Looking up back to the Hokage, with a nod. "I understand the risk Hokage. But I truly want to raise Haku and help her...Its...What my mother would do", I said at the end.

Which all 3 of them nodded in agreement and have also told me. The same sentence, with my heart being of my mother. Going through his thoughts, planning something. How I know? Well if you been working with the Hokage for a long time, you start to pick up something from spending brief times and hanging around him. His eye brows will constantly go up and down, then one side will lower and the other will raise itself. His lips will sometime, shift left and right. Meaning he was moving his toung against his mouth.

Then pieace of resistonce. He would chuckle and have the most happiest of all face. Including the elders, chuckling. As if all 3 of them, were in sync and plan the samething. All of the sudden, my stomach was having butterflys. I never get nervous and when I am nervous,that useually means. I aint expecting things at all or during missions. Would warn my teammates, that its something we all would have to be becareful of.

Seeing one of the bewers opening from his desk. Moving his hands inside, shuffling around things. Which I could hear paper clips, pens, some loose change. Which was weird...And a book, which no doubt. Is the icha icha book, that I heard rumors. That he secretly reads during his free time...No wait, that sounded more like his crystal orb moving...Not his book. My bad, can be off sometimes.

Then heard him said 'ah ha'. Succeeding in finding something he was looking for. Which I slowly shift my eyes to the right, seeing the two elders. Nodding at me with big grins. Okay, what do they have plan? Looking forward again and with wide eyes and shock on my face. He was sliding a paper a cross his desk. With Adoption in bold letters at the top of the paper. I...I couldn't believe!

"Here ya go Mia...All you have to do, is fill this out. With your signature and name. Along with Haku's name and birthplace. Along with Age, Gender and Birthday." he explain, along with the Elders also adding in their explanation to me. Knowing the 3. They probably knew, that I never done adoption before and was very helpful. That they were taking their time to help me, get things started. With a bow and a thank you. I turn around and left the building and office.

Little did I know though. The extra paper he gave me. Was a Jonin sensei application, which I wasn't really paying attention at the time. Thought was part 2 for the adoption.

30 minutes after meeting with the Hokage. I came home, with everyone standing infront of my house. Everyone wondering what the heck was going on inside. I heard crashes and banging and screaming from the inside. Which all the screaming was coming from Sho. Which is weird? He never screams...Then it clicked to me! Haku must've woken up and got scared! I quickly ran inside, by asking everyone to move, which they did.

After bursting through the door, almost tripping over my own two feet. Shouting. "Haku...Huh?" Which, my eyes blink with my pupils getting small at the scene infront of me, along with every one else outside the door. In the corner of the room, was Sho with his blade out. Trying to dodge and deflect every signle silver wear that came flying at him. With almost perfect aim. His mask was still on, so he must have activated his eyes. Cause I too was having a hard time, keeping up with the projectiles.

Wondering who was attacking him. I shouted out. "Where's Haku!", which the response I got was everything stopping. Then a blur came crashing into me, hugging me tightly as we landed on the floor. It was definitaly Haku...Then looked up and saw a butcher knife. Stopping a couple inches from a personal spot was for Sho. Who slowly stood straight up and step over the butcher knife. Panting and breathing for the first time. His life and being a man, was threaten.

I looked down at the scare girl. Well...Scared and giving death glares to Sho. Then without warning everyone and including me, went into a fitful of laughter. From what I saw and what the villager saw. Was hilarious, how Sho couldn't contain the girl. That was hugging me, from almost killing him. It was hilarious. "Serves you right for teasing me all those years", I chuckle out, which Sho slash Dragon just huff and poofed away in a sushin.

After that little fiasco, I'm sure Haku will probably be scared of any one. With a mask on, which I inform the other Anbu members, that if they were going to visit my house. If any means that Haku is there outside or inside the House. I told them to make sure, to notify me before hand. Before walking or stepping through the door. Of course Cat asked me why, then everyone went into a laughing fit. With Dragon sitting at a table, glareing at everyone. Because of the little mishap at my house. After settling down, every nodded and agree that they would. Take their masks off before entering the house.

Now here I am with Haku. At the park, telling her to go and enjoy herself and not to worry. About making friends, which she smiled and happily ran to the playground and started to have fun. I figure she needed this after the scene at the house. Also I needed some place to focus and write out the Adoption papers.

I started to sense more people coming, which were from Clans. Started entering the palyground with their children, who were happily running around and enjoying themselfs. Along with couple others, wanting to play with Haku. I took a quick peak at her and saw her laughing and smiling along with. Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inazuka, Shikamaru Nara and Naruto uzumaki.

I was really glad that Naruto took the time and bravery. To ask if he could play with Haku. Which she accepted with open arms, and let the boy play including the others. Even Ino got into the fun. I then felt someone leap over the bench I was sitting on. Resting and laying her arms on the top of the bench. With her toothy grin too me...It was Tsume Inazuka. The head clan of the Inazukas. While Inoichi just leans against the bench.

These two were my Genin partners, back in my childhood. When ever our Sensei would train one of the two. The two of them, would disobey orders and help me train too. I would've been lost without these two. Tsume and her roughness and tough attitude, was hard to get by. But became really close friends with me...Though wish her teasing would cease to exist. Even till today, when she haves free time. Will always find a way to tease me.

Inochi. Before getting paired up with Shika and Choza. Forming the first Ino-Shika-Cho formation. Help me study and practice with my Jutsu and Chakra training exercise, even teaching both me and Tsume how to water walk. Boy was that embarrassing, since both of us had trouble. Keeping our chakra under control, along with having a slight large Chakra reserves. Okay so Hyuugas don't have big chakra reserves, but you have to remember. That I am a half hyuuga. My mom fell in love with another ninja, although my father died. Before I was even born. So I don't know what clan he was in nor if he was a normal citizen.

"So, Mia what brings you here? Studying future ninjas again?", Tsume asked. Which if you would know, I always come to the park. To watch children play and stuff, but also. Curious if there are any future ninjas that would become good. See Tsume and Inochi knew about my dream of becoming sensei. They would always visit me here at the park. To help me figure out, which child will become good canditates. Though they also said, that they could always get Ino and Kiba to become my students. But always turn them down and said let them, join a team normally. By test resaults.. Seeing Tsume finding me looking at Haku, with that Mother like careness.

She let out a whistle, while making me blush and close my eyes in irritation. She is so going to..."Some one been busy! I didn't know you got married", she said smirking at me. While I could sense Inochi shaking his head, already figuring out the situation at hand.

"Tsume...If Mia was married, we would already see a Child, that looks exhactly like her. Or the matter of taking days off as Anbu" He said, crossing his arms over his chest. Watching Ino and Haku. With Ino fixing up Haku's hair, while some how convincing naruto and the others to help out. Minus Kiba of course as he was playing with Akamaru. When he tried to explain Haku about his statuse as Clan heir. It went over Haku's head. Paying more attention at Akamaru than Kiba, which the boys ego drop down badly. Making his mom laugh out and boasting. Causing him to growl and grumble. Shouting to his mom to be quiet.

Then blushed, after I heard Tsume saying that. Clan heirs don't go and wet the bed. Loud as possible, causing everyone to laugh in the park. With Kiba pulling his hood over his head, whining out 'mom'. Before I could continue writing, Tsume quickly took the papers. To see what I was filling out.

I knew it was futile, to get it back from Tsume. Consisdering her strength is alot better than mine...If you don't believe me? Try taking her on with her Beast Mimickry and combine with her ninja hound. You will be dead ASAP.

"Ah. Okay, so that girl. With the brown cloths", she exclaim. While pointing towards Haku. Who was now playing Tag with the others. "Name is Haku? And you found her at the land of waves?", she asked me, making Inochi turn his eyes towards me. While I nodded my head, explaining them what happen. Which she playfully punch my arm. Causing me to wince a bit. While Inochi patted my back and said, that my mother would've done the samething.

"Whos Adopting whom now?", asked the head clan of the Hyuugas. Hiashi Hyuuga. Which everyone including me smile. Knowing that he brought Hinata to the park, to enjoy herself. Poor girl, havent got 2 seconds in. without Ino pulling her towards Haku and introducing them to each other. He sat down next to me, while Tsume handed him the papers.

Seriously! All I have to do, is finalize the signature and Hakus name. Is all I asked! Seeing Hiashi carefully scan through the papers. Chuckling to himself...Yes my hand writing skills...Aint the best. "I see your handwriting is normal in your standards", He joke. Causing me to let out a sigh and lower my head. I prefer print than cursive any day. So yeah...I wasn't really taught how to write that style.

"Oh? Haku haves a Kekki Genkai?" He asked, surprised and surprising Tsume and Inochi. Which I just nodded my head at the three. Now they all understood why I brought Haku here, since the history of Land of Waves was big. He then handed me the paper back, while taking the extra one for me. Just in case the Hokage or...In our hopes, the Elders didn't plan a CRA for Haku to take once she was older. Tsume and Inochi standing up, to look over Hiashi shoulders to get a better look of the paper.

It...Felt like one those Anime moments for me...If the camera were to face us infront. Would be something in a comical way. With me writting down my own papers, while sneaking some glances at the three. Who just smiled at me and back to the paper, with slight chuckles and smiles ever growing. While I just tap my foot. wanting to know what is funny. But gave up and work back to my papers. Man, I'm not even half done with this...Good thing I took Haku to the park, or eles she would be like me and be irritaited to just be inside the house.

It gotten later and everyone by now left the park. With their children, along with Inochi, Tsume and Hiashi saying their good byes to me. While Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto, Ino and Hinata. Said fare well to Haku.

I wasn't really paying attention with my surroundings, getting all worked up with the papers. I finally got to the final part of the paper and let out a big breath of fresh air. While stretching my arms above my head. Closing the said papers onto the folders, that I got from the office. Getting up from the bench. I felt...Dread. Thats not a good sign for me.

"Haku?" I shouted out and as I fear. She didn't respond back! Oh no! Not good, not good! I panick and ran all over the park. Shouting out her name over and over, I looked up trees and look under a rock...Don't ask. This can't be happening! This just can't be happening! My stupid luck, why now! I look at the lake...There were kids but no Haku. I look at the jungle gym. Kids but none of them were my kid.

My heart was racing fast. My thoughts were thinking straight. Heck I wasn't thinking straight, she still new to the village. Something bad must've happen, man, oh man! I...I should've kept a better eye on her! She disappear out of sight and now shes probably lost and alone! How could I let this happen! I was now running through the village, with neon lights and street lights turned on. With the night shift shops open and bars serving their foods. Made me even more worried!

I went through each and individual ally way, hoping to find Haku...My daughter some where in this huge city. She didnt get any chance. To navigate through the city or a map of the place. She probably trap...Or kidnap...Scratch that thought, this village may have its bad side. But no kidnappers have ever been notify in the village...Except foreign ninja. But there arent any here. I even check the bad part of Konoha with my KI intent at a dangerously high level, causing any one who would mess with me. Faint from feeling it.

I check houses, I check abandon buildings, I even check behind dumbsters, sign posts, under bridges. Any where. But she wasn't popping up, I started looking through roof tops and hidden passages that I only know about, I even check the dreaded Uchiha compound. No where! I am now turn from panick. To Freaking out and going beserk. My heart was breaking every passing moment. I was litterly crying tears as they fall from my eyes.

I check all over konoha with all my Anbu speed. But no where...Not at the hokage, not at the messenger bird house. Not at resturants, hotels, complexes. I even looked through both the men and women bath houses. No where in sight, everyone in the village was also helping out. Knowing and remembering who I came back with. Okay so it took them awhile, for who I was looking for. But seeing me search through even the most darkest places, allys and resturants. They knew that I was looking for Haku.

Then it clicked with Ayame at Ichiraikus ramen shop. Shouted from the counter.

"Maybe Naruto-kun might know where she went?". She shouted, which the villagers, although didn't like Naruto or what he holds. All nodded with smiles, cause they know Naruto can spot something out of place and knows the village like the back of his hand. All asked me if I knew where I last saw him, which was...AT THE PARK! And they were right, Naruto may be an Orphan. But he knows the village layouts more than the Hokage and Anbu's put together. Which they smiled and to my surprise, went to search for naruto and let me know if hes any where eles. This got Naruto's trust ratio up a bit more, I was still crying and thank Ayame for the advice and darted off to find Naruto.

It was still 7pm. Knowing Naruto, he won't leave till around 7:30Pm...I hope. After arrving there around 7:50pm. I just spotted him about to leave the playground, so I slow down my speed a bit. So I won't frighten the boy and jog up to him. Seeing him a bit frighten at me, but blink and smile. Remembering me from the park and surprising me, saying.

"Hey, your that Anbu who help me out, during my birthday! Black Panther right?", he asked. Close with the name. Though Black panther has a nice...NO! Haku first, names later. I quickly and softly grab his shoulders, seeing me crying strike his heart bad. Asking me if I was alright and if there was anything he could do to help me. I nodded my head as, best as possible. Naruto is my only hope now...

"Naruto, I want you to be honest and help me with this question. It involves Haku", which his face surprised me and harden. Saying he will do anything he can. So I asked him, if he haves seen Haku and blinked his eyes. Looking at his eyes, I notice alot of things. I can read eyes very good and clearly and what they were telling me. Is that she didn't know Haku went some where?

"Of course! Heh, I knew you probably didn't hear us from the park. Since you were busy with that Ado..Adu..Adu?" Which I chuckle slight and said Adoption paper and snap his fingers and nodded. "yeah! She asked me if there was any rare flowers. That she could give to you and I explain that. While I go to the Hokage mountain. I always find these out of place flowers".

He smiled while blushing a bit, I knew that one of his hobbys was gardening. Though not sure if its a lie or not? But he does like flowers, as I seen him stop by the shop of the Yamanakas flower shop here and there.

Getting the direction and infomation I needed, I hug the poor boy and thank him. Leaving him confuse and just grins while bringing both his arms behind his head. Shouting that he glad he could help. Boy Naruto, you help more ways than you think. You help me re-unite with my daughter...

After finally reaching to the top of the Hokage mountain, while sending a shadow clone. To the villagers, saying Naruto did knew where she was and help me found her. Which one of them pop and got the memory from it. Hearing how some of the citizens cheer and said Good job naruto. Well now everyone that lives around Ichirakus, will treat him with more respect. Atleast some of them. One half was the ninja side. The other half were civillians. Though 30 Civillians out of 50 Ninjas, was good amount of respect for Naruto. He haves to earn the rest of them by himself.

Sitting at the edge of the mountain. Was definitaly Haku, humming along and gathering the rare to find flowers. Which Naruto was right, they only exist at the Land of Waves. Called water flowers. My eyes were probably red from all the crying and running around the village looking for Haku. But here she is...With hardly a care, picking flowers to bring them and thank me for probably taking her in...I notice her head jerk up a bit and giggle. Okay...Something I don't get?

"Mom...I...well...", she stutter while turning around with that smile on her face and worryment. Haku your worried? Then again...I would be too if I disa... "I couldn't find our house...Are you mad at me?", she asked with her head lower a bit. While kicking at the dirt. I just stood and laugh really loud along with Haku.

Thats why Haku was worried! She wasn't scared at being lost in the village. She just didn't remember where we live. After explaining to me of Naruto and Ino talking about the Water flower, which Ino explain more for the two of them. Surprise and at awe that Naruto found something like that. Told Haku that it would be a perfect gift for me, saying how I love those type of flowers. Which Naruto adding his two scents, saying that the Anbu that help him, thank him for that same type of flower. Which was true, he gave me the same flowers. For helping him out in the village. He too got lost a bit, forgetting where he lived.

And Ino was right. I always come into her parents shop. Asking if they have any new batch of Water flowers, that I always called them Snow roses when I was a kid. For my mom's grave, which I was sadden at the time. Saying they didn't had any, along with Ino telling me, that she haves seen a boy with Blond hair with them. Even though that discription wasn't useful at the time.

During scouting around the village as an Anbu. I ran into said boy, who was Naruto. Saying he couldn't find his way home. I asked him what he was doing out in the hyuuga district. Then explain that one of the kids in school, said a princess was capture by evil men. Which he pointed at the guards, who were smiling and chuckling under their breaths. Trying so hard to not burst into laughter. The kids must've trick Naruto and wanted him to get into more trouble, but seeing the smiles and chuckling hyuugas. They probably played along with Naruto and guided him to Hinata. Boy that was funny at the time.

Which now this time, it was Haku who was the princess and I as her mother. Going through teeth and nails to try and rescue and find her. Oh boy...My day was long and tired along with fun and excitement. My god, my anbu missions were never like this. This is why I want to be sensei, to enjoy what my students do.

Running and hugging Haku close to me, with a big smile on my face. Just letting the tears fall. I told Haku to always talk to me, before going some where on her own. Or atleast till she figure out the layouts of the village. Which she hug back and cried happy tears, after telling her. That she is now...

Haku Hyuuga, Daughter of Mia Hyuuga...OH and yes, I accepted the flower and walk home with my daughter. My new life as Parent, begins on the new day.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Okay just got a CRAZY idea XD So um I'm not going to go into the next chapter just yet with the mysterious figure. But what I will do is show you guys and hopefully by doing this will clear up some plotholes in this story.**

**So what I'm going to do, is post up chapters from this one story of mine called "Anbu wanting to be sensei" as like a History of how everyone met up and everything. Though this and Anbu want to be sensei story ideas are different, I am hoping by doing this will explain a bit more of how the teams were form and how the battle turn out at the Bridge. Granted in Anbu wanting to be sensei, Sakura bashing isn't really that bad in that story along with Sasuke actually...Well actually being a somewhat okay person. ALSO the battle at the bridge will ultimately be different than it was on here. So I'm hoping that posting these will clear alot of things up along with learning more about Mia. They will be in original format with no editing, as well...IT won't effect the main plot to Hanyou Naruto and his vixens that much. So in a way, treat this as "History of the leaf" filler arc. So hope you all enjoy and have fun. Don't take these chapters too seriously as I am going to use these to just fill in things with.**

**1. How Mia became a Sensei**

**2. How Haku met Mia and became her daughter.**

**3. Sarutobi making a loop hole of allowing Asuma and Mia to only have two students**

**4. Explain how the fight went on the bridge (though differently)**

**So hope you all enjoy and have fun, I will not post the entire chapters on here so dont worry lol. Only the more important ones : ) Enjoy ^_^, also to let everyone know, before I started this challenge, I was actually thinking of giving Naruto this exact harem in that story XD Though it stop after I took this challenge and decided to put some elements from that one into this one...Though it came out a bit rocky with details so I hope this makes it up for it ^_^. Enjoy!**

**Also it will be kind of in FPV as it was how I started the story. After these are posted, I will continue the main plot as Naruto and the girls will challenge the mysterious person. Another note, that Sasuke and Sakura will kind of be different then they were in the beginning of this story.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 28: Deciding on the genin teams (History Arc Pt. 3)**

Mia's pov

Well its almost time for the genin teams set up. Oh boy I can't believe it! I never been so excited and nervous in my entire life. Though... I had to ask Sho to keep a close eye on Haku over the school days, after seeing her come back in a henge. With her henge up. I was inform and surprised that the girls at the school, teared and stole Haku's cloths, along by stealing Ino's and Hinata's spare cloths to give to Haku during their summer trip.

The poor girl was litterly broken down when she came home, with Ino and Hinata behind her. Fuming and seething, I rushed to Haku right away asking what happen. When she un-henge herself, she was standing there with just a towel on. Crying and shaking from being freezing cold.

I reported to the council about what went on in the field trip. Boy I never knew how angry, Hiashi, Inochi, Tsume could get and even the 3rd hokage were throwing off Kill intent every where and was starring down at the cilvillian side. Who surprisingly were seething in rage too? All but those who were parents, had shock looked on their faces.

When said person were asked, if they told their children to do all that to Haku and her friends. They meerly shook their heads. Me and Hiashi saw that they were telling the truth. We let out a breath of relief along with Tsume and Inochi. They even asked if they harm Haku and the others, I nodded on about Haku being harm by the girls and Sakura.

This I had to cover my ears, along with Tsume whose eyes were vibrating from the sudden shriek of "What", from miss Haruno of the head cilvillian council. Slaming her fist hard onto the counter, throwing me daggers and saying how Haku must be blind and thought she saw Sakura.

Which I inform her that Ino and Naruto were present along with me. When I said Naruto, most council were about to go into a fit of rage, but stop when I said that Ino and I were there. Then nodded to each other, asking me is this true. Which I nodded and they all glare to the parents of the girls.

Thankfully the council were being fair about this situation. Though Hiashi and Inochi tried everything to keep themselfs from jumping from their chair and hurt the people who heard. That the same girls, took Ino and Hinata's spare cloths for Haku to wear, since they teared up and ruin the cloths I gave her to the trip. My god, I had to go back and pay over 6078 Ryu. To restock her cloths. Which I was now broke once again and when things were looking good for our family.

After that ordeal from last night, everyone started apologizing to me, inochi and Hiashi. While leaving the room. Which the ninja of the council, were surprised how fast the meeting went and it un-settle us deeply. Turning my attention back to the others, we all just then let out a depressing sigh. They truly believe Haku wouldn't have a hard time, when the elders ask how this all started. I said one word, that made the war hawk Danzo leave the room. Calling me a stupid fool, okay he didn't say it out loud. Mostly mouthed it and I am very good at lip reading.

When I said Sasuke, everyone in the room must've had a huge question mark above their heads. I told them about how Haku said, that the only way she will see Sasuke. To the Sasuke fan club or in this case. Sakura, that he is a great person. Is when he will be more interactive and more nice to others. She will re-consisder her thoughts over the boy.

Which the Elders nodded to each other and told me, their trying the best they can. To get Sasuke to be more social to people. But he still refuses too, unless those who will help him with his vengence to kill his brother Itachi. Also telling me that they would never thought, that Haku will be in so much danger at and in both school and village.

Then before the hokage said anything. The Elders stood up and walk down to where I was standing, confused me a bit. When they turned around and face the ninja council. Saying how that might be a good idea. That Haku and Sasuke's interaction will be limited. When I asked why? They told me, that Sasuke Uchiha pride might get the best of him and if he ever learn about her Blood line, which then I raised both hands up and nodded.

He might get the wrong Idea and will think that everyone will be helping her out more. Since she is last of her kind. Along with Sasuke, who will probably do anything to fight her, which Sarutobi reminded everyone in the clans. That Iruka kept Haku and Sasuke away from fighting each other during the Taijutsu of the test. Consisdering how rough the boy can be with others and nearly sending them to the nurses office.

We all agree that, when the Chuunin Exams were to come. Which was about 4 months from now, that all team interaction between each other will be limited. Exception for Naruto, Haku and her friends. Which brought everyone to smile.

Even Hiashi said, that he will inform his daughter. That she can see Haku, any time she is free from both sides, while also congratulated me on becoming Jonin SENSEI! My eyes bulged out and whip at everyone in the council, even the eldes were shaking hands with me and smiling.

Thats why they came to stand next to me. When I heard them thanking Hokage, that they will be the first to congratulate me for the job. I couldn't believe it! I was a Sensei! A SENSEI!

Now hear I stand with 3 other Sensei's, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi and Kakashi Hatake. We were standing there, looking through all of the genins tests that were taking, while also being told about the incident with Naruto and Mizuki. I felt proud, that Naruto perform the Kage bushin no jutsu, or Shadow Clone Jutsu. To take down the traitor of the leaf. Which Iruka made Naruto pass and graduated the boy. I looked at my daughter test. She pass! I felt tears swelling up, seeing Haku manageing to pass and become a Ninja herself.

Which Kurenai and Asuma patted my back and said I must be proud. Which I nodded, while Kakashi just shrug his shoulder and said. She had outside help...Which made me glare at him. Me and Kakashi haves this hate/like relation. But I don't want to get into it, just involves our anbu days.

I've heard that he never once pass any Genin teams, through out the years, that sounds like him and knowing him. He wants a team that can get along and work like a team. I then went pass Haku's test papers, seeing her picture with a great big Smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile too and moved onto the next one. Which I accendently grab Naruto's and saw how bad his scores were and arch an eye brow. Which didn't go un-notice with Asuma, Kurenai and Kakashi. When you know me from child hood and if I ever raise an eye brow. You know that I caught sometihng wrong and out of place.

"Something wrong Mia?" Asked the hokage, which he figure I was looking at Naruto's test resaults. Which I kinda nodded a bit and inform him, how Haku and Ino explain to me, that the teachers were altering his test result. Which confuse the two Jonin sensei next to me, then eyes went wide. When I told them that Ino and Hinata explain to me, one school year.

In the throwing range, that he scored 100% out of Sasuke's 78%. Then a KI was raised causing all of us and Kakashi to back up to the wall. Seeing a fire passion behind Hokage, muttering and cursing every signle teacher...Minus Iruka, who have ever taught Naruto. That he would make sure they will get personal visits from him. Asking me if I knew anything eles, I told him that Mizuki used a Chakra infuse disturbance, to mess up Naruto and Haku's aim. When she explain to me that she sensed it and so did. Hinata and Shikamaru, along with Ino.

Then told them how I agree with the kids, that Sakura had this natual feel with Chakra. Would've sense it but ignore it. Along with Sasuke. Hokage just let out a sigh and slightly bang his head on the desk, causing all of us to sweat drop a bit. Knowing he couldn't do anything about it, but had suspicions with Iruka. That Mizuki was up to something during the exams and school.

"Any way, since our tattle tale is over." Kakashi said, making me to slouch a bit and looked down in shame. I didn't realize I was being a tattle tale. Boy, way to get my spirits down Kakashi. I could sense Kurenai and Azuma grunt a bit from his response. Knowing that was directed towards me.

"It seems, we have a very un-balance roster", this made me whip my head towards the Cyclops. He was right! Naruto and Haku were 2 new genins. Which made the balance and order thrown out the window. 12 Genins, 3 teams, and i make a 4th Sensei. So I shouldn't...be here.

"Hokage? If I may occur, that we should leave Mia to wait 1 more year. To become sensei. Since there are too many variables and Genins that pass this year. With Naruto passing last night. Made it 13 genins...Since Haku would have taken his place in getting a sensei. I would say, I want Naruto to be in my team instead of Haku.", which made me just...I don't know what to do...I could just Picture Haku sitting at her desk. Waiting and waiting for her sensei to come, but to be disappointed and the sensei to never come. But knowing her she wouldn't mind waiting one more year. She even told me, before I left this morning. She told me, if she doesnt get a sensei. She can wait one more year for other students to graduate.

"Well...I could teach Naruto more efficiant than you Kakashi", I mutter under my breath. While clasping it close. Realizing that everyone heard me. Including Kakashi who was glareing at me. But Hokage was boasting in laughter, making all of us to slowly look towards the man.

"Oh my, Mia! That was just perfect and a great idea if I may add", this brought all of us even more confused. Making me wonder what he meant.

"Um Hokage?" Kakashi asked slowly. Which Sarutobi wave his hand a bit.

"Oh come now Kakashi and you three. If you think about it? Mia here, out of all 3 of you beside Kakashi of course. Knows the Shadow Clone techniqe and can probably teach Naruto and help him perfect that Jutsu. Since she can make 30 of them, while Naruto can make 100", which made all of us, even Kakashi, to nod at this infomation. He was right. If Naruto were to be on my team, I can help the boy learn the ways and secret of the jutsu. Along with figuring out what element Chakra he is. And if my judgement right, also knowing who his parents are. He was probably a wind/water type Ninja.

I could help him greatly to learn wind Jutsu and Water Jutsu. Heck even Asuma could teach Naruto wind jutsus. Oh wow, the possibillity I can help Naruto with his ninja career...But that leaves Haku also. I can teach her greatly too, her being a Water/Wind user too. Plus her blood line...Which I gotta figure out what it does...

"Well as may that be true Hokage. I should really take Naruto in my team, since I know how to help the boy more..."Efficiantly", he said with a leer towards me. Making me feel incompatent, that I won't be able to handle Naruto. "That and I doubt, Mia will be able to keep up with him...Consisdering she couldn't follow orders and capture the boy. When he painted the Hokage mountain."

Eesh...Okay he got me there...I definatly wouldn't keep up with the boy. Especially with that Stamina of his. Though the part about not catching him? Iruka haves better sense of where he is than I do. That and he never did anything bad to me so why would I help them? Selfish I know...I just like watching Naruto's skill of never being caught by Chuunin, Jonins and Anbus. That give them a good chase and probably without Naruto's help. They wouldn't be as fast as they are now.

Letting out a sigh. The Hokage just shook his head and wonder what he should do, "Kakashi, I know your mentor would want him in your team. But if Naruto and Haku were to switch places. It will still make one of the two left out for Ninja career", he said honestly which. Made everyone nodded in the room. Even me...So I just went back to looking at the papers.

Ino Yamanaka. B average Student, good at her family clan jutsu. While being proficiant at Poisen and infomation how to take care of those easily and use them for her advantage during a Ninja test battle.

Yup, definatly her fathers daughter. Though surprise that she is excellent at Poisens. So that was a shocker and her knowledge about them. Which I remember her helping and curing Haku and Hinata's injuries during the field trip. When Haku and Hinata both trip over a vine, that had poisen in them. Ino quickly took out one of the senbons, that I told Haku to carry for Medical purposes and pull out the poisen out of their legs.

By sticking the needle into their skin and using chakra to pull it out with it. Then quickly using a diffrent poisen and mix it with that one. Analyse the counter effects, then quickly grab some herbs and berries that were to cure it.

Looking at my other papers for Senseis and Students lists

Sensei Asuma, Students. Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi and Ino Yamanaka.

Sensei Kurenai. Students. Hyuuga Hinata, Kiba Inazuka and Shino Abruame

Sensei Kakashi. Students. Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Haku Hyuuga

Sensei Mia. Students. Naruto Uzumaki, ?, ?

Which I sadden at the resaults. Even if I do get Naruto on my team, he would have to wait till we could accept missions. Especially since we have to wait a whole Year to get started. I looked down in defeat and shook my head. Rubbing my blue hair in frustraition, I can see the grin on Kakashi face in that book of his. But when he look at me, it was a leer grin. He knew I wasn't going to be a sensei any time soon...Why did I bother to keep this dream of mine...I should just give up...give up...

* Flashback*

"Hey if you want to be a Sensei! Then Never give up!" Shouted the young boy. Who I met at Ichirakus this morning. With the smell of ramen and people walking out in the streets. Congratulating me and Naruto. For becoming a Sensei and a Genin ninja, which made us blush and thank them.

"I know Naruto...But since you pass and Haku pass. That makes a odd number of 13 Genins...", I said slowly eating my Ramen with a down looked. While Teuchi just washed something in his hands, that were bowls. Keeping his attention on our conversation. I felt Naruto pat my back and made me smiled brightly when he said to me...

"Well...If you become my Sensei...I will wait till a year for us to get more team members. Besides! I heard you know the Shadow clone jutsu like me! Then you and me can practice. All year, to get ready for those 2 team members and show how realiable we are!" He proclaim, making every one to clap a bit and smile at the boy in the resturant. I laugh and nodded.

"Your right Naruto! Just because we won't being accepting missions. We can always practice and train each other. I can do the same if Haku were on my team." I said with full confedince now, excited more than ever to get ready.

"YEAH! WATCH OUT WORLD! TEAM MIA WILL BE READY FOR YA!" The boy shouted, while standing on his stool. Shouting out to the villager making everyone there at Ichiraku to smile and Teuchi turning around.

"You tell them Naruto. Mia show the world, that even dreams can come true!" He said, with Ayame coming out with Narutos 5th bowl and nodded to me.

*Flashback end*

I shook my head and remember Naruto's words. I shouldn't give up because of a certain deilemma. Showing with new confidence that surprised everyone in the room. Minus Hokage. I step up and said, if I have to wait a whole year. Then I can wait and train my students either way, even if we don't do missions or entering the Chuunin exams. I will get that student prepare and help me train the 2 new genin teams.

Hokage, Kurenai, Asuma and Kakashi all clap at that. Making me smile a bit and bow to the Hokage. Then Asuma stop in mid clap, quickly looking at his paper. Causing Kurenai to look at him.

"What is it Asuma?", I heard her asked, with the man walking up next to me and infront of the Hokage desk.

"Hey Mia? How much do you know about Yamanakas?" He asked me with a smile. Knowing that ciguratte was light and he was smoking it. He was a exception just like the Hokage, since it helps Asuma think and help with his fire jutsu. I looked up in thought and awnser honestly.

"Well, besides being team up with Inochi? I have medium knowledge about them. Why?" I asked, with confusion. Sensing Kakashi KI increse a bit, probably knowing something is up. Then drop it when Hokage leer at him and then back to Asuma.

"Asuma?", he asked slowly, which the man chuckle and turn to the Hokage,

"Hokage-sama, I believe Mia and I will be able to perform this right. Make Haku and Ino in Mia's team", then quickly raise his hands before anyone could object. Saying that it will only make both teams un-available to perform missions. "Now hear me out...Hokage-sama? Why do we always get a 3 man genin cell?" he asked, with a smirk and resting his hand under his chin. I heard the Hokage reply, that so they will move and hide themselfs without being in a big group. Then i saw Hokage widen his eyes and started caculating in his head and went into a boastful laughter.

Causing Asuma to laugh to and me to just move my head to the Hokage and Asuma, then Hokage nodding his head.

"Well Asuma, seems like you found a loop hole in this. Care to explain why switch ino?" He asked Asume carefully, which the man blew out some smoke, out the window. Then turning back to the hokage.

"Well? Haku and Ino are very close friends. I figure, why not have those two team up together? They might work well and Ino will probably, get annoyed by Choji's and Shikamarus antics", then whisper about also. Being the only girl on the group. Which Kakashi this point. Step up and wanted to address something. I knew this wouldn't be good.

"Hokage if I do may so ask...This will ruin the formation an-", then Hokage slam his hand on the desk. Causing everyone to jump a bit. I look at the man. Wondering what he was going to say?

"Kakashi. I don't know what your deal is. With preventing Mia from being Sensei. But I assure you, that a 3 man cell. Is conjure up by having 3 ninjas. Working together and helping each other out. While I may know our system, is sappouse to be a 4 man cell. With the sensei making up the 4th member. I seem to recall, the sensei not being under any juridistiction. Of being a 3rd man...", I saw him smile at the end and leaning against his chair. Playing the loop hole quite well.

I saw the cyclops just stood there flabbergausted. While ready to protest again, I got angry and slam my own hand on the desk. Which made the Hokage chuckle a bit, oh you were ready for me to get in the action werent you old man? Heh...Well played.

"KAKASHI! Just shut the heck up and be happy. That you even have Naruto! In your precious list of genins!" Okay I could've said that without yelling. But my rage just won't let go, I need to put him in his place. "Even though I would prefer Naruto in my team. I remember that Sakura was in your list. Thus making things un-comfortable with Haku in that group", I announced, which the Hokage facepalm his own face. saying out loud, he totoally forgot about those school incidents.

Which I saw Kurenai leer a bit. From the word Sakura came into play. She remember over hearing things about what the girl did to Haku. When she was eating with Anko, the two heard some school girls saying. How their plan to make Haku life a living nightmare for school. Made the two take action and dicipline those girls. While stopping them from harming Haku any more.

I also remember her, coming to my house and told me that. Haku won't have to fear about going to school for Graduation. Anko taught them straight, which I shudder.

Hearing Hokage clear his throat and new papers were giving to me and Asuma. "Well then, I hope you two will become great Senseis, including you Kakashi and Kurenai", he said with proud smiles. While me and Asuma took our papers, with me having a big grin and Asuma letting out one last word before leaving.

"Good luck...Mia Sensei", He said smiling and chuckling, along with Kurenai. While Kakeshi just stare at me and knew the way he was moving his mouth. Saying, I wont last as a sensei more than 3 days. Which made me to look down a bit, just watching him just shushin out. While Hokage just let out a groan and before he could speak to me. I already left, to think things over...I might be late visiting my new students.

At the Academy...

Haku's POV

Well todays the day! Finally, after a long and hard work of going through school. I will finally be able to meet my very own Sensei. I can see that everyone else, including Naruto were excited and giddy. Waiting for their team placement, along with their own Sensei. I waited patiently, with the brightest smile of my life. Sitting between me were Ino and Hinata.

Which we couldn't help but talk to each other and congratuating our success. We just discuss randoms things, to kill the time. While waiting for Iruka-sensei to come and tell us who we are working for.

"So? Who do you think we're going to get pair up with?" Asked Ino, which I just looked up in thought and took a glance around the class room. Knowing our scores and test results, we get paired up by worst to best students. I look over towards Shikamaru and Choji, thinking that Ino might get paired up with them. To form another Ino-Shika-Cho team again, which she saw me looked at them.

While letting out a sigh. "Yeah I thought so... Thats what my dad said too. That we three might get pair up...MAN!", she slightly shouted a bit. Scarring me and Hinata from our skin, starring at the platinum blond. "I was hoping to be pair up, with either you girls", she whine while having stream of fake tears. And big bubble eyes wavering at me and Hinata. Which we just sweat drop and chuckle a bit.

Then I turn to Hinata. "Who you think, you will be pair with?" I asked her, which she let out a blush. While poking her index fingers together in that shy fashion. Which I couldn't help but grin, just looking down towards, our Knuckle headed ninja. In term the nick name, kinda stuck to me. From hanging out with Ino.

Telling Naruto about that nick name. He just laugh and agree that he can be some what, of a knuckle head when doing things. Especially pranks, I mean... You have to be completely bold and stupid to paint the hokage mountain. But knowing his score, along with Hinata's...I don't think they will be paired up in a team.

Of course I told Hinata, which she shrug with a smile. Saying... "I..I know, but it still couldn't hurt to think about it." She answer honestly, making me and ino to smile and nodded at her. If she does get pair with Naruto. Then good for her! If not...Well, she can always work along side him. When ever teams are doing a mission together.

Hearing the Classroom door opening. We all got tense suddenly and stare at Iruka, whom sweat drop from seeing how tense everyone is. While smiling to us, letting us know to not be so tense. I couldn't help it really...To be perfectly honest...With my final score of 70% all together. My chance of teaming up with someone I know, or don't know. Was 30-70% chance and thats not very good odds. Especially two people I really, really didn't want to join.

Sakura and Sasuke...Okay not fair to Sasuke. Mostly Sakura who I don't want to pair up with. But if I do join up with them. I'll have to make the best of it, it wouldn't be fair not to be friendly with them.

"Alright class, first of all. I like to congratulate you. Of becoming Genins and passing the Graduation exam. Now before we begin name ca-", Someone interrupted Iruka's speech, which I was surprise that it came from Kiba?

"Hey Iruka-sensei. Why is Naruto here? I thought he failed his test.", he asked, with confusion in his voice. Which I was about to wonder that same question. But I already knew what happen, since my mom told me. That Naruto stop Mizuki from stealing the forbiddon scroll, that was lock away in the hokage office. While also protecting Iruka and performing her favorite jutsu of all time. 'Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu'

"Eheh, read em and weep Kiba. See the headband? I did pass!" Naruto shouted with pride, pointing his thumb at the headband. That was around his forehead, which everyone all let out slight cools and awsome Naruto. Iruka then told the class, how he saved his life from Mizuki and boy! Did everyone cheer for Naruto, consisdering how close the two were and that Iruka-senei is mostly favorited teacher for this class.

Though Kiba just huff and said Beginners luck, along with Sakura saying how. Iruka just took pity and let him pass. Quietly of course...How did I know they were saying it? Don't forget, who's the hyuuga sitting on my right side. Now Iruka cleared his throat, once again getting everyone's attention. With a hint of...Prankster? Uh oh...

"Now, I'm going to call your name and who I ever call, for that team. Will wait untill they meet their senseis. Okay?" He asked everyone, who nodded. Going through 6 diffrent teams.

"Team Seven will be...Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha", which the Pink hair girl shouted in cheers, while slamming Naruto's head forward on the desk. Sasuke just shrugging and rubbing his ears. I notice that Iruka was pushing back laughter. What is funny Iruka? Then...I paled and so did Hinata, Ino and Naruto. Mostly all my friends did...When he said...

"And Haku Hyuuga. Your Sensei will be Kakashi hatake", I couldn't believe it. I felt my world shatter around me. I had to work with Sakura? Then shook my head and re-consisder that thought. After saying I will try my best to work with the girl and I meant it too. Ino and Hinata just patted my back and told me it will work out. Which I thank the two, getting up from my seat and heading down the row of stairs, passing Naruto. Who patted my shoulder and asked me to watch over Sakura for him,

Heh, Naruto I will do my best. Even he isn't in Sakura's team, he will still want someone to look out for her. After sitting next to the pink hair kunoichi. I just waved slightly to her and to Sasuke. With Sakura explaining to me, of not getting in her way and Sasuke. Which I rolled my eyes and lean forward a bit too. Get a actual good look of the boy and I have to say...Does not look any diffrent then the rest.

I said hello to the boy and I only got a hmph with a shrug. Leering back outside, with me just deadpanning at him. Some social skills... I thought to myself, which surprised me that he let out a sigh. Saying a small hi, which made Sakura happy, that he was being social. Looking at me wondering if I will accept. Shaking my head slightly and getting Sakura to lower one eye brow, then widen remembering what I meant by social and then she bop her head with her toung sticking out.

Wow, she keeping her end of the deal? After what she put me through...Actually, she never really harm me in any way. Just attended with the girls. Looking back forward to hear the next team. I looked up towards Hinata, after hearing...

"Team 8 will be...Kiba Inazuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga. Your Sensei is Kurenai Yuhi", Iruka announced looking up at the 3 students. Which surprisingly were sitting in a triangle. Hinata being in the back of the room and the two boys being infront of her.

Seeing Shino looking towards me, just nodded making a silent promise. To watch over Kiba and Hinata, along with keeping Kiba in place. So he won't make any advances on Hinata. Surprisingly I didn't know Kiba liked Hinata, but in a way. He didn't say he loves Hinata. Everyone and I mean everyone! Knows Hinata is madly in love with Naruto, ever since they were young. So I think Kiba making advances to Hinata, from what I remember when Shino was around. Was to help the girl get over her shyness and to be able to walk up to Naruto, with a strong front.

But will sometimes fail. Cause once you say, 'Picture me as Naruto'. Boom, she will be on the floor in the next. Just thinking about Naruto or being close to Naruto. Causes the girl to just faint infront of him.

After hearing their team. They sat with each other and waited for Iruka to finish. Which I expected and told Ino. That she will be teaming up with Team 10. Ino-Shika-Cho has been form once again.

Everyone looked at Naruto wondering if he was upset. That he didn't get in any team, but told everyone that..."Ah, there is but one 'MORE' sensei", he announced. Letting the 'more' pronounce, which confused me very much? There was one more sensei? I thought the balance was 10 teams and 3 genins?

I looked over to Iruka who was, still holding in that laugh and holding on that prankster like look.

"That's right Naruto. Its you and your Sensei is...", he paused for the brief moment, like opening up a letter or announce the winner of a contest. Making everyone and me to lean forward. Who was his sensei? While why is he going to be a lone genin?

"Mia Hyuuga", everyone jaws drop and look towards me. My face was in pure shock...My mom...My mom did it! She a...Wait a minute.

"Iruka-sensei! I thoug-" I was suddenly interupted by him holding his hand out.

"Before you ask Haku. Naruto and Mia, agree to wait 1 more year. For the next genins to be graduated. So don't worry, just because they can't do missions. Doesn't mean, she can't train Naruto" He smiled, while giving me a very distinctive wink. He was hiding something...I just know it.

Saying his last grats to us and saying how proud he was. He told everyone to go and meet their senseis once they come in. Everyone were all walking down and out the door, while saying good luck to everyone. Including to tell Naruto that he better get strong, when that one year is done. He smiled and said. "You better believe it. I will get strong, don't worry!" He announced, making everyone smile.

All that was left, were Team 7, 8, 10 and 11. As we waited patiently for our senseis to come in and take us with them. I looked down slightly, with confusion. Trying to figure out what Iruka was laughing about? This didnt go un-notice by Sasuke who looked at me and ask...Well with his voice. Sounded more like a demand...But since his voice was slightly deep, it can be mistaken that way.

"Whats wrong Haku?" He asked, moving his hands away from his chin. Making everyone to stare at me, along with Naruto. Heck Sakura wanted to know too, shes has been starring at me. Ever since I made this face...

"I..Just trying to figure out what Iruka was hiding?" Which got Naruto to come down and sit on the desk on the next row. With Ino coming up from behind me.

"What do you mean? Did Iruka do something funny?", Ino asked me. Looking up at them I wave my hand in a 'so-so' fashion. Making them look each other in the eyes, wondering if any one of the group knew what Iruka had plan. Before we could delve deep into it though, the first Sensei was in the room.

"Team 8. Kiba Inazuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata hyuuga?" She asked, seeing the three looked up to her and started walking towards her. Which the girl smile at them and told them to follow her. With one last good bye to the group. Me and Ino told them good luck and watch the door slowly get shut. With now Kurenai winking at us. Okay? Now the senseis are in it too?

This made everyone to just dead pan abit. While nodding with the idea that...Not just Iruka planning something, but the senseis as well. Once again, before we could delve deep into it. Another sensei came in.

"Team 10? Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi?", he called. Whoa, whoa ,whoa...Thats only 2...What the hell is going on! Sorry for the language, but I had to say it. This is just getting more confusing and confusing with each passing Sensei. First Iruka was hiding something...Then Kurenai and Now this guy! I looked towards Shikamaru and Choji, staring at the man with the same expression as every one eles.

"Well? I'm waiting?" He chuckle and watch not two of them, but three come towards him. Which was Ino whom didn't seem happy. That her name wasn't called and then blink stopping mid way. Causing the other two to bump into her.

"Whoa there...I only called two." He said, still holding onto that smile. Me, Sakura ,Naruto and Sasuke were all dumb founded and had to look at each other, to make sure we weren't having the same dream. Then back, seeing steam coming from Ino.

"What! Iruka Sensei, said Ino, Shikamaru and Choji. Last I heard. Right you two!" She said, whipping her heads towards the boys behind her. Which they nodded and agree, thats what they heard. While all 3 of them glare at the man. Who was scratching the side of his head.

"Really? Hmm...", Then everyone saw him take out a pieace of paper. Looking it through with a hand under his chin. "Well? It does have Shikamaru", points at the pineapple hair boy. "And Choji in the list?" he continue, while looking at the Akamichi. Then look at Ino who was tapping her foot. Not believing this guy was playing tricks with them already.

"Nothing about a Ino..." He said while, chuckling silently seeing the girl. Just jaw drop and started yelling at the man. Who told Shikamaru and Choji to continue on. "See ya miss Ino." and close the door...

"...What just happen..." She asked, while turning to look at us four. Which we all shook our heads and saw the door open one more. To reveal a guy with silver spikey hair.

"Oh? Ino, what are you still doing here?", he asked her. While Ino shouted with the top of her loungs, saying.

"THATS WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!" She screamed, while humphing and slamming her self back down on a random chair. Mumbling and grumbling, saying how careless the senseis were being. I have to agree with her, this was making no sense. After watching Ino sit down, I faced towards Kakashi. Figuring that is his name, since he was here for team 7.

"Alright then...Team 7, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki", and once again. Came the confusion. The three of us just shrug it off and figure he was going to play stupid like Asuma. Once we all stood infront of him, he kept an eye on me and scratch the back of his head.

"Umm...Naruto turn off the henge and get serious" , he asked. Which Naruto called out from behind us, saying what henge. Making me look at the cyclops and raise an eye brow.

"I'm sorry Kakashi? But...I'm part of your team." I announced, hoping this wasn't another joke being played on us. Team 8 got their teams right. But why Team Asuma didn't take Ino was beyond me...Now this guy is doing the same with me...What is this? Hate on girls day...Wait no, Sakura is still on the team. Maybe take out the odd one? That can't be it...

"Hmm? I seem to recall, getting two boys and one girl. Which unless your a boy and are name Naruto? I can't take ya", he eye smiled. Okay its official...All Senseis are in with Iruka's joke. Seeing Naruto walk down and up in front of Kakashi, whom told me to take a step back. Which I did and saw him taking them along with him.

Closing the door behind him, with Naruto looking at me and Ino's confused face. Apologizing and left. We just stood there dumbfounded. So I did what any kid will do, walk up next to my friend. Sit down and try and figure out what the hel-...Wait!

Which me and Ino then looked at each other and back towards the Chalk board. Leering a bit to get a focus on team placement. "Team Mia, Haku Hyuuga and Ino Yamanaka!", which we just face plant on our desk. Thats why Iruka was laughing, because he was hiding. Our names behind him...That means...

"INO!" I caused the girl to jump up quickly. "We're on the same teams!" I announced, making the girl blink for a bit and then a big smiled appear on her face and squeal. Boy that definatly cheer her up fast...But one thing confused us? Why only 2 genin? Wasn't it sappouse to be a 3 man cell...

"Hey Haku..."

"Yeah..."

"We got doop didn't we..."

"I believe so..."

Then we let out a defeated sigh. They played us...All of them. Someone must've found a loophole within team placement. All the while figuring this out, we heard Naruto scream at Iruka-sensei.

"NOT COOL IRUKA-SENSEI!" He lashed out at the previous sensei, who reply and said to Naruto. That even teachers had to have fun too. Ino and I just shook our heads, couldn't believe that we fell for a prank. Now, all we have to do is wait for my mom to come...

50 minutes later...

Okay, something must be wrong. My mom hasn't shown up at all and its really starting to worry Ino and I. We constantly check at the door. Hoping for any sign...Anything that look like my mom. But nothing, Ino looking at me and asked if something happen this morning. Which I shook my head no, besides her being nervous.

Which the girl just nodded her head and understood what its like to be nervous. After waiting couple more minutes, we saw my mom outside the window. With a panic look that said. "I'm late, I'm late!" etch on. Which we had to laugh, seeing that she was carrying alot of scrolls and ninja gears. Holy cow mom...I heard of preperation...But this was waaay over doing it.

Then Ino and I had evil smirks on our faces. Figuring we should prank our sensei, since every one else did to us in the class. So getting back into our seats, practicing our angry scowls and annoyed look. We got our selfs ready and waited... And wait...Annnnd wait...

"Huh? At the speed she was going, you think she would've enter by now?" Ino said out loud, getting up and walking towards the door. With me behind her, peaking our heads out to the halls. Wandering where our sensei was and saw nothing. We just walk out to the middle of the hall. Scratching our heads in confusion.

"Are you two done with your fake scowls?" We shriek and held onto each other. From the sudden intrusion between both our ears. Whipping around and seeing my mom standing there. All the while laughing at the two of us.

"OH boy! Always wanted to do that for years!" She exclaim, while knee slapping and watch us pull away from each other. Glareing at her...But then join in the laughters with her. What could we say? We let our guard down, so it was fair play there. After all that fiasco and waiting on her end. We asked what was wrong during that 1 hour absence.

Boy we didn't expect this. But, what she told us is. She ran too the Yamanka clan and asked Inochi. Who's Ino's dad...To get permission to teach Ino, jutsus outside of the clan. Which surprised Inochi that she was in her team. Smiled and nodded while they both went through some seals and papers. To get permission for my mom to tutor and teach Ino outside jutsus.

Then she ran all the way towards the Hyuuga compound, asking Hiashi if there were any taijutsus and outside Jutsus that would benefit for me. Whiich he happily aplige and said yes. Saying that he got some low C rank to High C rank form of Water jutsu and Taijutsu for me to learn, while also preseanting Mia. Some Hyuuga techniqes.

After hearing all of this, Ino and I just stood there wide eye. She was going through all that, so she can be prepare and help teach us techniqes. That we might be interested in...wow. After all that was done and over with. With Ino giving us a team name, that does have a nice ring to it.

"Team Miakuno is now official!" Ino shouted with glee, making my mom and I smiled happily. She combin all our names into one and gosh darn it, it sounds great! We are now officially a Ninja team.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Okay just got a CRAZY idea XD So um I'm not going to go into the next chapter just yet with the mysterious figure. But what I will do is show you guys and hopefully by doing this will clear up some plotholes in this story.**

**So what I'm going to do, is post up chapters from this one story of mine called "Anbu wanting to be sensei" as like a History of how everyone met up and everything. Though this and Anbu want to be sensei story ideas are different, I am hoping by doing this will explain a bit more of how the teams were form and how the battle turn out at the Bridge. Granted in Anbu wanting to be sensei, Sakura bashing isn't really that bad in that story along with Sasuke actually...Well actually being a somewhat okay person. ALSO the battle at the bridge will ultimately be different than it was on here. So I'm hoping that posting these will clear alot of things up along with learning more about Mia. They will be in original format with no editing, as well...IT won't effect the main plot to Hanyou Naruto and his vixens that much. So in a way, treat this as "History of the leaf" filler arc. So hope you all enjoy and have fun. Don't take these chapters too seriously as I am going to use these to just fill in things with.**

**1. How Mia became a Sensei**

**2. How Haku met Mia and became her daughter.**

**3. Sarutobi making a loop hole of allowing Asuma and Mia to only have two students**

**4. Explain how the fight went on the bridge (though differently)**

**So hope you all enjoy and have fun, I will not post the entire chapters on here so dont worry lol. Only the more important ones : ) Enjoy ^_^, also to let everyone know, before I started this challenge, I was actually thinking of giving Naruto this exact harem in that story XD Though it stop after I took this challenge and decided to put some elements from that one into this one...Though it came out a bit rocky with details so I hope this makes it up for it ^_^. Enjoy!**

**Also it will be kind of in FPV as it was how I started the story. After these are posted, I will continue the main plot as Naruto and the girls will challenge the mysterious person. Another note, that Sasuke and Sakura will kind of be different then they were in the beginning of this story.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 29: Battle on the bridge with a Twist! (History Arc Pt. 4, now it will be very different especially with Sasuke not being an ass, also Naruto not having the Chakra chains, as these are from my other story. Anbu wanting to be sensei. dont worry only 2 more left and...apparently I had Ino learn Pheonix flower jutsu in that story...Well like I said eheh don't take this seriously^_^; on the account back then I had this idea that if Ino had Fire style combine with Haku's ice style, can be a dangerous combination. Since if Haku freezes the enemy, Ino can use her fire jutsu to melt the ice and burn them with the scolding hot water)**

Haku POV

Everything was very eerie and quiet on the bridge. We all got up early and headed out, Sensei letting us know that, Naruto is alright and he will be fine. So after getting ready and set out to the bridge. Everything was horrible in sight! Every bridge builder were knock out cold and on the ground laying still.

Every one ran to each one of them, to see if they were all right. Then suddenly the air gotten colder and the morning mist was coming into our vision. Mia sensei and Ino quickly appear right next to Tazuna, along with Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke. But my body was frozen...I couldn't move and tried to called out. But my lips were dry.

My eyes move over to the gang, with fear in their eyes. Mia sensei started running towards me, wondering what was wrong. I could feel impulses going through my neck. As if the seal was responding to something and then my eyes widen in fear...I slowly turn my head to look behind me, with everyone shouting to me to get out there. While Mia, Kakashi and Ino shouting.

"Fight the seal!" My eyes widen even farther, at the face I was starring at. With my eyes shivering and shifting. Flashes of memory shot through my head and form the words quietly. Felt foreing to me..."Z..Zabuza?"

The man standing behind me, looked down and shock evident in his eyes. As if he knew and remember seeing me, then he looked up. To see a very frantic and angry Mia charging at him with her byakkugan blazing. He quickly wrap an arm around me, I bet he is going to use me as a shield. Since Mia sensei cursed out and couldn't stop her anbu blade going forward.

I felt weightless and was safely out of harms way. When Zabuza jump a good 20 feet away. Making Mia sensei, to bend forward and back up straight. Blinking how Zabuza just saved my life, before I could speak to her. He quickly spun me around and saw the leaf head band on my fore head. I was shock...No. More of surprised! His eyes, was scanning over me and checking to see if I was doing ok. Mia and Kakashi, from what I could see with little vision of looking at the corner.

Both let out what to be a soft smile...Then saw Kakashi spoke up. "I see...Zabuza is this what you ment by, fixing a seal?" Which caused Mia to whip her head towards him and back. I even look up to the missing nin. Who eyes were soft and held onto my shoulders protectivly. Then said...

"Yeah. Here let me release it for ya", he announced. Which let everyone to breath a sigh of realif. Including Tazuna and he even chuckle. "I get it, since Gato hire ya. You figure that you will find Haku here?" He shouted, causing Sakura, Sasuke to look at him. While Ino mouthed out. From what I read...

"He was probably worried and looking for ya." Then my mom came up to Zabuza, carefully of course. But seeing how careful he was being with me, but our sense of danger was very high. Consisdering he is a missing nin and that he could easily control me.

"Zabuza...W..Did you took care of her?" My mom asked, standing right behind me and shared a look towards me. With him looking at the seal and spoke out.

"Yeah I did", with a sneer I felt a shiver behind me and I scream out loud! "Because, I was going have her as my tool! Mind seal release!" Which he was blown back from the force of the chakra...My mind went blank.

XXX

Kakashi POV

I almost shouted to Zabuza, that the seal wasn't finished and that could really change things. When he shouted that, he was going to use her as a tool. Made me realize that Gato was probably near by and that he was playing his part. Seeing Mia about to run towards Haku in worryment, I shouted.

"Mia! Don't, let the seal takes it course...We might have to fight her too", I said outloud, causing everyone to Panic...But not Mia, with my Sharringan eye, I could tell Zabuza really ment to release the seal and have Haku. Get her memories back, but I wasn't expecting Haku to suddenly disappear and punch Mia hard in the stomach and fireing off Ice needles.

Which I cursed, seeing Mia quickly subsatuiting with a Iron bar. Quickly appearing next to me. I heard Ino shouting to Haku and asking what was wrong, I shift my eyes towards Zabuza, to see him standing there with a depress look and let out a sigh. "I feel your regret Zabuza...Don't worry, we will get Haku out of it." I whisper out, which I saw him nodding, as if he could hear me and I bet he did. I looked towards Mia, who was how could I say this...Heh. Excited.

So I play my part, to make it look like he trick us and Haku. "So, you put a memory seal on her, Just for this occassion? Is that it...Zabuza." Which he looked at me, confusingly at first. Then widen his eyes, sensing what I was doing and got into his part.

"Why Kakashi...How did you figure out?" He chuckled out deeply, standing next to Haku, who eyes looked glaze over and showed no emotion. I can see that she is trying to fight it, consisdering how there were slight twitches in her fingers.

"But that is right...I trained Haku to be a leathal ninja and to become my tool. Like any ninjas will do, no one and I mean no one. Can out match her speed." He said, then I heard Some water clones appearing around us. Which I shift my eyes to Sasuke and told him to take care of them, which he did succesfully. Though I groan, when Sakura cheered for him.

But eye smiled towards Ino. Who looked at me confusingly. "My, I thought that leash joke Mia said to me was bad. But seeing it first hand, I have to agree." I chuckle, making everyone sweat drop. Minus Mia and Ino who were snickering to themselfs, even Tazuna covered his mouth. Making Sakura to blush in embarrasment. I looked over to Haku and Zabuza.

Which the two chuckle out. I guess Haku had enough will power, to tell Zabuza about that.

"Zabuza...I seem to have learn new Jutsu. While you were away", she announced. Causing Zabuza to nod, remembering the Ice needle she perform. I let out a huff, figuring this will be difficult and stared at Mia.

"You taught her the Ice needle?" I asked, with slight annoyence, causing the Anbu to shrug and retaliate back.

"What? I figure it will be good." She then looked towards Zabuza with hate. "So, what did you plan to do with Haku!" She seeth in rage, watching Zaubza to laugh darkly. Then whisper to Haku, to take on probably our genins.

"Affirmative Zabuza. I won't fail", she announced rushing towards the genins. Which I heard Ino. Telling Sasuke and Sakura that Haku was coming. Which then Mia and I nodded and ran towards Zabuza. Standing and facing at the missin nin. Who was looking around the bridge in a absent mind...heh.

"Whats wrong Zabuza? Getting cold feet", Mia taunted, getting into her battle stance. Which I smirk. She was willing to fight Zabuza and with her skills. She will do fair against him. But Kenjutsu isn't her forte. So I had to make sure, to cover that part for her, which I'm glad I learn how to work a sword. During my anbu days...

"Tell me Zabuza, what does that Seal do!" Mia Shouted, getting ready to fight the missing nin. Whom looked down and started chuckling, with his shoulders shaking up and down. Then stare at us with demonic looking eyes, with the kill intent so high.

"To become my puppet, incase she ever step out of line. That Seal, allows me to seal and contain both memories and will power. She haves no choice but to follow all of my orders!" He shouted and charge...

XXX

Ino POV

We waited for Haku to come and attack, no thanks to this mist. Its almost impossible to see where she will strike. Feeling a guest coming behind me, I quickly duck as a fist. Swipe over me, with a upward kick. That Haku block, flip me forward and landing on my feet. I skidded a cross the bridge, watching Sasuke ready to kick Haku. Whom quickly grab his leg and spung him around.

Right into Sakura, who was thrown back. Watching the two slide on the ground. I took ignition and ran forward towards Haku. Getting into taijutsu with her, knowing that she would have to keep her distance... Punching forward, she quickly grab my fist. Squeezing it to make me wince a bit, so I leg sweep at her, which she quickly back flip from the attack.

I knew she was going to distance from me. So during the spin, I shouted out. "Sasuke! Hurry and get to her. Sakura! Throw your kunai's!" I shouted out, which I heard Sasuke agreeing, by jumping on his feet and dashed forward with incredible speed.

Sakura, who rolled back on her hands, quickly threw about 6 diffrent Kunai's that were aim at Haku. I knew that Haku would move out of the way, so quickly forming my hand seals. I quickly shouted. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu".

Sucking in the air. I quickly blew hard and shoted out alot of diffrent fire like birds. Towards Haku, whom was in the middle of deflecting the Kunais, then quickly jump to the side, from Sasuke's kicked. Which directed, her towards my Jutsu. Just as plan.

The first two fire jutsu landed and exploded on her, while she some how bend backwards, just enough for the third jutsu to miss. But what threw all 3 of us off guard, was once she got back up. She threw a whole bunch of senbons, which ten of them implanted onto Sasuke, 3 nicking onto my arm. Since I move them forward to block anything that came.

While Sakura got Tazuna out of the way, by diving into him. I was wincing in pain since these things, frigging hurts! Especially if you aim it right. Before I could lower my arms though, I was met up with Haku's emotionless expression and quickly as she appear. I felt a fist hit my stomach, causing me to lose air. Then Haku arm sweep a cross my cheek, then again to the left of my cheek. Maing me move to the left.

Oh but she wasn't done, she then thrust kick forward and flip above me to slam my head down to the pavement. Making me cough out some blood. Geeze! This girl legs are really strong...I heard Sasuke coming up and thrust his arm forward to get Haku. Whom quickly spung to the right.

"Shi", Sasuke said quietly, while flipping backwards and went into taijutsu with her. I was slowly getting back up on my feet. Luckily I train alot over the past week. A normal 5 hits would've knock me out easily and leave me out of the battle. Thanks to Mia sensei, it didn't end up like that.

Rising back to my feet. I quickly grab the senbon on my arms and threw them towards Haku. While landed on her shoulders, causing the girl to grab her right one. Which then Sasuke smirk and started pounding at her. One punch to the stomach, a double kick to the face and a elbow to the gut. Causing Haku to glide a cross the ground. Seeing the water splashing up. I panick and quickly started forming my hand seal.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower jutsu!"

"Water Style: Ice needles!"

We both shouted and fire off. Luckily my jutsu was quick enough to get infront of Sasuke, who blink then went with his fire jutsu too. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower jutsu!"

He did the same motion and it was a battle between Jutsu. Thank kami, that Sasuke join in. Or eles I would've lost against this clash, then something whisp by my vission. What looked like a Kunai and landed onto Haku's leg, making her fall down. Me and Sasuke panic, since we didn't get enough time to cancel out our Jutsu's in time. But let out a breath of relief when she Subsatuited with a wooden plank.

Course was short lived, when she appeared between me and Sasuke. Going onto her hands and split kick both our faces, then she quickly grab my leg and leap into the air along with me. Closing my eyes, I knew who I was going to slam up against and felt our bodys made contact. Sending us flying.

Getting up to our knees, both eyes half open. We both screamed out, when Ice needles started emploding around us. Making shards of ice, sticking to our skin. "Sasuke, fireball...Quick!" I try to say. I'm surprise the boy could even stand up at this point. Consisdering, how much damage we've taken.

With his hand seal and a big in hale of air. "FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU". There it was, a huge fire ball jutsu, that was burning through the Ice needles. Too bad the Jutsu itself was slow and off center. Consisdering Haku got out of the way and ran straight towards us.

"This ends here!" She shouted, with 6 senbons. 3 in each hand and ready to throw them at us. I could see Haku gritting her teeth, trying so hard to fight the seal. If only we had enough time, to study that seal. None of this would've happen.

Before reaching us, we were suddenly surprise. To see NARUTO! "Naruto! Alright nice shot!" I shouted, with a smile on my face, while Sasuke just tisk. But smirk either way, being glad the orange ninja came just in time.

Naruto, manage to kick Haku in mid air! With percise timing and speed too! That was incredible! Seeing Haku rolling and bouncing off the ground. Along with Naruto sliding to a stop and standing up straight. Looked over to us and said. "No need to fear! Naruto Uzumaki is here!" With that smile of his. I shook my head at the display. But glad none the less. Consisdering how fast Haku is.

Along with Naruto Shadow clones, plus Sasuke and I's Fire jutsu. We might stand a chance, sure Sakura ain't getting much in the fight. But heck! She threw the kunai in a frigging mist. Landing right at Haku's leg during a jutsu. Thats showing your skills fore head!

Getting back to our feets. Sasuke and I jump forward and landed next to Naruto. Who looked at us with determination and worry. "Whats going on? Why is Haku attacking?" He asked us, which Sauske just nodded in my direction. Since I mostly know what is going on.

Never leaving our eyes of the rising Haku. I started to explain everything that went wrong. Making Naruto anger rise and asked where Kakashi and Mia sensei. "Their off fighting Zabuza, not sure how well their doing though. Only been fighting Haku for...30 minutes at best." I announced, while hearing ice needles heading our direction. We quickly seperated and doing flips and kart wheels. To dodge the many attacks, though I got hit by a surprise attack. Senbon imbedding into my leg, leaving to slide on the ground.

Great, I'm useless...Haku manage to hit my legs nervous system. Now I can't move or feel my legs. Then I heard Sasuke and Naruto yell out. I was starting to get worry...Haku is genin level and is easily taking on not 1. But 3 of us...What else did that seal do? Looking towards the standing Haku. With the mist getting thicker and thicker, it was becoming alot harder to describe where she will hit. Luckily, Sasuke and Naruto's Blue and Orange clothing was easy to spot.

That and I'm close enough to see, that Naruto was blindly swiping his Kunai and slowly deflecting one Senbon at a time. But was getting nailed either way, thankfully. I know his type of fabric was thick enough. To resist slight injuries...But for how long? Looking towards Sasuke, he wasn't dealing fair either and was slowly losing stamina. Now I know why Mia made us train so hard. So we can handle situations like these...Uh oh!

I realised! That's why Haku is able to take on all 3 of us. Because of our training rejime and waking up early hours. We have a bit more stamina than normal Genin's at this stage. Especially doing all those D and low C rank missions! Crap, I knew our training was going to come back and haunt us. But then again...I should be able to equal to Haku. Alright all I gotta to do, is get the senbon's out. I closed my eyes after hearing. More screams from Sasuke and Naruto.

The boys weren't doing to good and I could hear punches and clapping between fists and blocking. Looking over just enough to see the situation at hand. I saw that Naruto was slowly pushing Haku back with his Shadow clones, leading them towards Sasuke. So this way they both can fend out. But true to Haku's speed...She was easily breaking out.

Getting the senbon out of my leg and then quickly stabbing where they landed. I got feeling back to my leg and ran off to help the boys. Seeing Haku jumping back, I quickly slide under her, causing the girl to fall backwards. While at that moment, Naruto bend down onto his hands. While Sasuke jump off his back and kicked into her chin.

Clasping my hands with Narutos. He quickly spung me around and threw me towards Haku, which I cresent kick into her stomach. Causing her to slam down into the ground and subsatuted. Gah! I hate that techniqe. Before we could respond. Everything got cold and there were...Mirrors? Made of...Ice?

Surrounding us in a dome, with no way to escape. Well scratch that. There is a way to escape, but what ever this jutsu is. I have a feeling we won't get off that easily. Getting back to back with the other two. We started to see Haku inside one of the mirrors!

"I'm surprise...you three manage to get this far. But now it's over..." She announced, with the mirrors reflecting a bit. All three of us, were gritting our teeths. Which then Naruto tried to escape through one of the gaps, before he could though. We saw him get thrown back to us and sliding on the ground. Once I check on him, he was covered in Senbons!

"Sasuke!" Looking towards him, I suddenly gasp. With all the mirrors glowing around us and blinding us. We all scream and yelled. Feeling like thousand of wasps and bees. Were stinging our bodys. None stop, over and over. Feeling that my body hit the ground, I was grunting and flinching badly. Opening my eyes slightly, I saw Sasuke on the other side, in the same condition as Naruto and probably me too.

Then widen my eyes, when Haku came flying out from one of the mirrors. Everything slowed down around me, since her target was Naruto. I tryed to climb back to my feet and run to him, to make sure he wouldn't die. Before I could though, Sasuke manage to get in front of Haku and repell her back.

Blinking and getting into a sitting position. Since the senbons were all over my body and blood dripping my sleevless arms. I wince and looked towards Sasuke and Naruto. Then gasp, at the sight Sasuke was in. He was litter with needles and ice around his body. Standing there, guarding Naruto.

Whom finally woken up and took a glance at Haku. Then towards Sasuke and gasp. "Why...Sasuke? Why did you go and do that!" He shouted. Fear etch on his face, I too was scared. Consisdering the condition he was in and shock once he said.

"I dont know...My body...Move on it own...Geh...My Sharrigan saw her coming for you and gave me enough speed...To reflect her..." Then he coughed out blood while falling back and being caught by Naruto. Looking towards me and saw my face in fear. Then we both looked towards Haku. Wondering if Sasuke...Acccendently killed her...

Though seeing her get up, was definatly something we didn't need to see...Though she too was cover in blood around the mouth. I got up and ran infront of Naruto. With little strength I had left. Getting my hands into my Family's techniqe.

"Ino...Naruto...H...Hel...Help me", she cried out. While stepping back inside one of the mirrors. Crying water dam...My techniqe is useless if she went back inside. Sensing Naruto standing next to me and laying Sasuke softly on the ground. He whisper to me and handing me some exploding smoke bombs.

"Ino, once she jumps out. We both use these...Got it?" He said and commanded. I smirked

"I like the way you think Naruto...Think you can pull a prank with your life?" I asked, seeing him chuckle a bit. With determination and that fox like grin. Once we saw Haku shooting out from the mirrors, we quickly threw the smoke bombs down, covering the entire dome with smoke.

I could hear Tazuna and Sakura calling out to us and wondering what happen. All we could hear though, was slight clashing and clanging with our weapons.

"Naruto! I think I found her!"

"Same here!"

We both jump into the smoke and Naruto grabbing my hand swung me! Oh crap! We grab each other. Throwing him out the mirror dome, along with me. Hitting probably Haku along, we manage to get outside the dome. Which shatter into million pieace, from the user probably losing concentration.

Hearing Naruto shouting and then stop mid way. I was confused at first and felt pain through my head. Though once I open my eyes groaning along with some one else. Both our eyes widen and could not believe what just happen.

"BLEWGH! GAAH! GROSS!" We both shouted. We accendently kissed each other! AW Gross! Not what I had in mind, to stopping Haku. But seriously! Its the whole Naruto kissing Sasuke all over again. This time with me! But this is a perfect time!

Quickly faceing down towards Haku. I quickly form my family techniqe and shouted! "Mind transfer jutsu!" Which everything went dark and felt my mind. Entering Haku's, blinking a bit and seeing my body fall limp.

I looked down to myself and saw I was in Haku's body! "Naruto! Get my body and put it some where safe" I shouted, which the boy came running through the mist and saw Haku's body awake and looked confused. Then smiled, remembering what I told him about my family's jutsu. So getting my body along with me. Limping Haku's towards Tazuna and Sakura.

We felt very proud and accomplish something. As for Sasuke? He's alright...I was searching through Haku's memories, with our fight. Noticing how she wasn't aiming any where deadly. Then reach far as I could. To where Zabuza implanted the memory seal. But before anything eles, it went black.

I quickly shot up from my body panting and sweating. Along with hearing Naruto telling Sakura, that Sasuke is fine. Just he is knocked out. Of course, I know fore head won't believe him. Once she sees Sasuke's body...Luckily though, he should get up after 30 minutes. looking to my right, I saw Haku starring at me. With blinking eyes and confusion.

Then disappear...CRUD! "HAKU!" All three of us shouted, sensing Zabuza's chakra, almost completly gone. Along with Kakashi and Mia sensei's chakra rising. Just what happen during their fight?


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Okay just got a CRAZY idea XD So um I'm not going to go into the next chapter just yet with the mysterious figure. But what I will do is show you guys and hopefully by doing this will clear up some plotholes in this story.**

**So what I'm going to do, is post up chapters from this one story of mine called "Anbu wanting to be sensei" as like a History of how everyone met up and everything. Though this and Anbu want to be sensei story ideas are different, I am hoping by doing this will explain a bit more of how the teams were form and how the battle turn out at the Bridge. Granted in Anbu wanting to be sensei, Sakura bashing isn't really that bad in that story along with Sasuke actually...Well actually being a somewhat okay person. ALSO the battle at the bridge will ultimately be different than it was on here. So I'm hoping that posting these will clear alot of things up along with learning more about Mia. They will be in original format with no editing, as well...IT won't effect the main plot to Hanyou Naruto and his vixens that much. So in a way, treat this as "History of the leaf" filler arc. So hope you all enjoy and have fun. Don't take these chapters too seriously as I am going to use these to just fill in things with.**

**1. How Mia became a Sensei**

**2. How Haku met Mia and became her daughter.**

**3. Sarutobi making a loop hole of allowing Asuma and Mia to only have two students**

**4. Explain how the fight went on the bridge (though differently)**

**So hope you all enjoy and have fun, I will not post the entire chapters on here so dont worry lol. Only the more important ones : ) Enjoy ^_^, also to let everyone know, before I started this challenge, I was actually thinking of giving Naruto this exact harem in that story XD Though it stop after I took this challenge and decided to put some elements from that one into this one...Though it came out a bit rocky with details so I hope this makes it up for it ^_^. Enjoy!**

**Also it will be kind of in FPV as it was how I started the story. After these are posted, I will continue the main plot as Naruto and the girls will challenge the mysterious person. Another note, that Sasuke and Sakura will kind of be different then they were in the beginning of this story.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 30: The truth behind Zabuza seal, how he met Haku (History Arc Pt. 5)**

During the sametime, with the Senseis battle.

Mia's pov.

Seeing the ex-ninja charging at us with his sword. Ready to swing at us, I quickly used enchance chakra to my feet and darted to the left, while Kakashi went to the right. Ending with Zabuza's sword slamming hard into the bridge. Before I could get close though, he spun his body with the sword.

Before it could scratch me though, I quickly block it with my anbu blade. Wincing at the sheer force of the strike. that sent me skidding backwards. While Kakashi block it also, after Zabuza continue the swung. I tried once more, to get in and attack him with taijutsu. Course he prove to be a good taijutsu ninja also. Since our fists and kicks were blocking each other.

Though Kakashi came running behind him, nodded towards me with a signle. I smirk and quickly subsatuted with him. Causing Zabuza to back up from shock. With Kakashi punching him in the face, Along with me, kicking a cross his ribs. Sending him a few feet away. Standing next to each other and forming our hand signs. We shouted...

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Which all the vapor in the air, turned into liguid and then water. Shooting upwards and spiraling along with each other. Form 2 giant water dragons that went flying towards Zabuza, whom quickly form his own hand signs.

"Water Style: Water Wall!" Which cover around him and breaking our own jutsu apart. Which then he shot forward and raise his sword behind him. Aiming for Kakashi, who quickly back flip and kart wheel. While at the same time rolling, with each clash and sound of winds. With the swords swings.

Seeing this as my chance, I quickly form my favorite seal. "Shadow clone Jutsu!" I announced, making atleast 2 clones. So this way, I won't be using up chakra, unlike Kakashi. Though he's a exception. Consisdering how fast Zabuza is, I wouldn't past him to have the Sharrigan on.

Though my clones will have to be careful though. Since one hit will cause them to disperse. So getting them in a good distance from Zabuza, they started throwing Kunai's at him. Boy this guy definatly S missing nin for nothing.

Being able to use his sword, To deflect the on coming kunais, while using his legs and hands. To block Kakashi's punches and kicks. Heck even I tried getting in close, I had to quickly use my Anbu blade to block the on coming attack, while he quickly subsatuited with a wooden plank. To dodge my Jyuuken.

Breaking it apart, from the force I put into the strike, I got kicked in the stomach and went flying, along with Kakashi. Who tryed to sneak attack Zabuza. Just ending up with 2 punches in the stomach, along with being tossed over his shoulder and flew a good distance from him.

"Come on Kakashi...Is this all you have? Heck, the girl here does a better job then you"

He taunted, by jabbing a thumb towards my rising form. Hate it when their so confident, luckily it will be his down fall. Before I could make another Shadow clone, to use my special jutsu. I saw Kakashi shook his head slightly and raise his hand a bit. To notify me not to use the Jutsu.

He's right, I can only use this jutsu 1 time. Then I will fall into exhaustion, so we just need to keep this battle going. Though I really needed some answers. While dashing towards Zabuza. I called out to him. "Zabuza! Why did you put that seal on her!" I screamed, while getting into another taijutsu clash with him. While swinging my anbu blade here and there, for deflecting his giant sword.

"Heh, if you defeat me...I might explain it to ya. Why do you care so much for that genin", he asked and chuckle with sarcasem. I then clash my anbu blade with his sword. Trying to out strength him, but failing badly, since the bridge was litterly soak and slipperly. Keeping my slipper feet on the ground. Is very difficult to keep a footing.

Then he knee me in the stomach, causing me to bend forward, then he upper cut my chin sending me flying and blood flying out of my mouth. I felt the cold bridge from impact and slided against the ground. Coming to a stop, while I was coughing badly. Dang...He can pack a powerful punch. Probably a chakra enhance punch.

Looking up, I saw him and Kakashi going at each others throught. With Kunai and Sword clashing together. Trying to out weigh each other and causing each other to slide back a bit.

"Fire Style: Fire ball jutsu!"

"Water style: Twin water Dragon jutsu!"

They both shouted, summoning alot of chakra into their attacks. This was my chance and only get one shot at this! Jumping up onto my two legs again. I started dashing with incredible speed towards Kakashi, consisdering his fire ball jutsu might or might not push through the water dragon jutsu. Though he will probably douse out the one dragon, but will recieve heavy damage from the 2nd one.

Once I appear in a blur to Kakashi, I quickly shove him back a good distance. To perform the jutsu, he can't be any where close. Seeing the fire ball as suspected. Dousing the first dragon, but not the 2nd one. I quickly started spinning and thanks to the wet ground. I shouted out.

"Rotation!" I called out, with a huge dome of Chakra covering all around me, creating a very dense shield. Which evaporated the Water dragon. Taking this as his chance, Kakashi quickly ran around the rotation and dashed towards Zabuza, who quickly got out of the way and widen his eyes, as Kakashi stab him in the shoulder with a Kunai and jumping back, recieving a slight cut a cross his arm. From Zabuza slamming his sword down.

After coming to a stop from Rotation, I quickly grab my Kunai and threw it. Once Zabuza came into view, causing the S rank missing nin. To get stab in the leg throwing him off guard, causing the missing nin to fall to his knee. Kakashi who was holding to his arm. Was about to use another jutsu, but then Zabuza disappear inside the mist. Making us both surprise a bit.

Then I was screaming in pain, I barely had enough time to get my byakkugan on. But even still, with the mist in effect by chakra. It is alot harder for me to pin point where he would appear. Course I manage to get some deadly blows away, but still am getting scratch up.

Especially my arm and shoulder. I may be able to take so much hits, but losing too much blood was a bad idea. Sensing him getting closer again, I quickly jump and spin kick in mid air, connecting to Zabuza's jaw. Then landed and spun a full 360 to a stop, darting my eyes every where. Then I started hearing clashing and metal banging against each other.

" I see..." I murmur...He's going to distract us, by going to me then kakashi. To throw our guard off. First I need to get rid of this mist...Or atleast some of it. So quickly flipping my anbu blade. While holding it side ways, I shouted and started swinging my sword criss cross.

"Wind Style: Wind scyth jutsu!"

I cried out, using my good arm to generate razor winds. Blowing the mist away with each thrust. Turning out good, now that the mist is being lifted and I can see a bit better. I saw Kakashi, facing away from Zabuza, who was behind him. Ready to decaptait his head. So I quicky summon a Shadow Clone, clutching tightly to my left arm. Sling shot me forward.

Once again I form more hand signs. Shouting out. "Water Style: Great Waterfall Jutsu!" I announced. Gathering all the vapor and the mist around me, I shot out a giant water wave Jutsu towards the un-expected Missing Nin.

With me riding along the wave. Using Chakra on my feet to follow the flow, at the same time. Hearing Zabuza scream out. Getting a direct hit on him. With the water rushing and coming to a stop, falling over the bridge. I quickly stood next to Kakashi and nodded to him. Which he eye smiled and thank me for the help.

Knowing that Zabuza was done, I quickly tear off part of my sleeve and wrap around my right arm. To stop the bleeding so this way I won't be passing out. Looking down at the crouching Kakashi, seeing him forming a hand sign for summoning. I knew this battle was going to be over and done with. Since the dogs will be able to sense Kakashi's blood, that I manage to see;

Him do with my byakuugan eyes. Though I hope I didn't wash it away, but he told me not to worry. He manage to get Zabuza before, he jump from the jutsu.

"Summoning Jutsu!" He called out, which 8 ninja hound dogs appear. With Pakkun on top with his paw. Waving it a bit and said.

"Yo. What'cha need Kakash- Actually never mind. I think we know why we are summon", the pudge dog said. Then in a blink of an eye, they dissappear and all you can hear are terrified screams of agony.

breathing slightly and turning my byakkugan eyes off. Since I can only have it up for 5 minutes, I looked down to Kakashi and watch him stand up and looking towards me...

Nodding to each other, we walk forward to where Zabuza will be at. Consisdering the damage and injuries he took from our battle. He wouldn't be going any where.

Thankfully the mist was dissapearing and that means. Zabuza is at a weak state. Walking up and getting close to the missing nin. I saw how all of the ninja hounds, have bitten hard into his skin. Keeping him in place and making sure that he was going no where.

Looking up at us with anger and rage on his face. I just let out my emotion get the best of me, so I quickly punch him a cross the cheek. "Now I'm not going to ask again! Whats with the seal! And why did you put it on!" I scream with slight blood coming out of my mouth.

Consisdering, I'm still injured and badly hurt. Feeling Kakashi resting a hand on my shoulder, he told me to hang back a bit, so I can recover some strength. Which I just let out a growl and stare deeply at Zabuza...I so want to kill him for what he did to Haku.

"Zabuza, we had a agreement right? If we win, you tell us what the seal was originally for", Kakashi asked, surprising me for a bit. Forgetting about that little deal Zabuza made with us. Which whom chuckle a bit.

"Meh...Fair is Fair. After all you and the Hyuuga here did win. So I'll tell you", he said grunting a bit. While looking down with what seem to be...regret?

"It started about...Couple months ago, probably when this Hyuuga. Found her", He announced, looking straight at me. Which I widen my eyes, which means...It wasn't that far long, when Zabuza took care of Haku...so I nodded and gave him the ok to continue...

XXX

Zabuza POV

"It started about months ago, before you showed up hyuuga...", I started explaining. How it was snowing at the time and how I was walking around the land of waves. For what purpose, I kept it from them and that I was just walking around the town. Keeping my self hidden from bounty hunters and ninjas that were after my head.

While heading towards a near by resturant, to get something to eat. I saw a young girl. Starring at me from a far. Knowing it was a war orphan. Since the condition of her cloths and the dirt covering her...Some how manage to swipe my food and ran away with it. Before the waiter could give it to me, which he gave chase.

I didn't mind about my food being taken or couldn't care less. Since I can always order another, but with the man chasing the poor girl down an ally way. I made my way towards there to make sure, the shop owner wouldn't do anything stupid. I stood a top the roof top and watch the scene played out. The scared girl kept pushing up against the back wall, hoping it will collaps or make a hole. To escape, but gave in and handed out the bowl.

Before she could apologize though, the owner slap a cross her cheek. Which some what anger me, shes a defensless girl. Sure Kakashi and this Hyuuga...Or Mia would think I gone soft, but nodded to let me know to continue.

So I jump down behind the man and scared him to near death. Making him be surprised that I was there and explain to me, that he will be at the store. Till he teaches some dicipline to the girl. Who eyes widen in horror and gazed towards me with fear etch on her face. I would've just leave her there and take the dicipline.

But something about this child felt diffrent. Which then I told the guy, to leave the dicipline to me and with that he just nodded and handed me the food. I walked up to the girl, who was about to run away. Before she could though, I quickly and roughly grab her hair and sushin out of there. Causing the girl to scream and wail out.

Throwing her to the ground, watching the snow fly up a bit and saw her crawling I quickly called out. "Would you stop it already, be grateful that I saved you from a punishment that you probably wouldn't recover from!" I yelled, causing the girl to flinch and turn to look at me. With surprised eyes.

Then I put the plate of noodles and chicken onto the bench that was near by. Sitting down and crossing my arms. Waiting patiently for her to take the food and leave. Shifting my eyes a bit to look at the girl, who flinch a bit. But just closed my eyes and started meditating.

Hearing the snow shuffle a bit, from her getting closer and closer. Then she was standing right in front of me. Once I open my eyes and raise an eye brow, curious what she wanted and just chuckle. "Thank you mister...My name is Haku...Yours?"

She asked me while sitting next to me and grabbing the food. Eating it like it was the best thing ever. I just let out a sigh and spoke up, seeing how she was getting a bit depress from me not answering. "Zabuza Momochi", I told her.

After while, trying to find a hotel. Leaving the girl behind at the park, I kept feeling like I was being followed and watched. Of course, I knew it wasn't any ninjas or bounty hunters. Looking over my shoulder and stopping in my tracks. Along with Haku stopping in her own tracks. Just starring at each other...Could say it will look kinda funny, if some one was to look. Seeing a small girl following a tall guy. Might think of them, like a daughter following her father. Or something along those lines.

Then I just continue on walking, no exact location. Still feeling the little girl following me and starting to get on my nerves and patience. So I started dashing and disappearing through the crowd, with my ninja skills. Leaving her behind. After going into an Ally way and looking out to the streets, seeing that I lost the girl and smug at that.

But when I turned around to walk through the ally. I saw the girl standing there with a emotionless smile. Surprising me was definatly was an understatement. But she told me, that I didn't really go that far from her and that she knows this place inside and out. Since she had to use the allys and path ways to lose her tracks from chasers.

So from there on, I decided to train her in the ways of the ninja. It started slow at first, considering she haves no skills or horrible stamina. But over time she started to get better and better, with alot of injruies and bruises to show how tough the training was. Though over the months, I started to have second thoughts about making her a ninja and my tool.

So once the end of the month was coming, I decided to treat more like a daughter. Than a ninja, while taking her out and getting things. Feeding her and some what educating her with school...Boy that was stupid of me, consisdering some of the stuff I couldn't understand and felt embarrase of her, helping me out with the few things.

While keeping up with her Ninja training and teaching her how to control her Kekki Gangai. Which was Crystal Falling needles and Crystal Mirrors. It was...Pleasent to be honest, raising my own child and ninja. But still, deep down I wanted to use her as a tool. Like all ninjas are, but before I go and do that. She needed a look to go with her deadly skills...Thats when it happen.

"Haku, once we get you gear up and new cloths. You understand from here on out, you will be nothing but a tool", I told her, who was walking next to me. already hiding her expression easily and nodded.

"Hai Zaubza. I will do my best...", She reply back, which I nodded and chuckle a bit. But then whisper out to her, that she can show emotions. When ever we aren't out doing assainations or anything that evolves to fight back the bounty hunters and ninja's that were after me. Seeing her smile, really made me feel good and felt right.

About the choice I made. Before we could enter the shops, I was suddenly jab in the shoulder with a arrow. Causing Haku to whip her head to look behind us and I too, looking behind us. Cursing myself that I let my gaurd down. Saw bunch of villagers and ninja's standing there, with all sorts of Weapons.

Knowing that they were probably after me, I quickly spung Haku around and force her to knelt down.

"Zabuza! Whats going on!" She shouted, panic in her voice, while I was quickly and rushing to make a seal out of my blood. Course it didn't help with flying projectiles trying to hit me, I was definatly bad at making seals. But this memory seal should be enough.

"Haku, once I activate this seal, I want you to run!" I shuoted, activating the jutsu and sealing every skills and memories of me into the jutsu. Causing the girl to scream out and wail. Hearing the villagers shouting out.

"He's hurting her! Get him!" Which they all started rushing towards me, so getting the jutsu done. I quickly threw Haku as hard as possible and making her come falling back down to the snow hard and roll to a stop. Starring at me, as I was cutting and slashing at the ninja's who were trying to take my life. Shouting out to the girl and telling her to get out of here.

Cause her to look at me confusingly and ran away fast as possible. confuse and not knowing where she was going, she still haves her memory of being a orphan. So that much I know of. Then forming my hand seal.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Which all you can hear is a dragon roar and sounds of screaming people getting killed by the jutsu.

Few hours have gone by and I was litterly cover in blood from the fight I was in and manage to wash off most of it, out of my cloths. But not all of it. My biggest concern was finding Haku again...Which won't be too hard, since the seal is written by me and turn black with the markings. I can easily sense it and find her at the same time. Hoping that no one got to her first...

After a while, I found her starring at a Hyuuga. Which was very weird, seeing a Leaf ninja here and from the looks of it. Looking at a grave, but called out to Haku and started feeding her and taking care of the girl. I was starting to get worried and over heard her, using her byakkugan and probably was about to kill her.

Luckily I didn't react to that notion. Seeing how fast they were on and off, betting she was checking Haku's condition with her chakra and blushed when Haku said, that her eyes looked pretty. Bah, gag me...Hyuuga eyes are disguesting, with their veins pulsing. But this one didn't had that and just her blue eyes turn lighter color. She must be a half hyuuga.

Seeing her taking Haku with her along, of telling her if she wanted to live with her. Surprise the both of us. Me mostly, not knowing that Hyuuga's could even adopt a child. Then thats when it hit me, hearing the name Mia. I instantly knew that Haku was in good hands...I heard a great deal of a Anbu by the name of Mia. Who was very skill and deadly, getting the nickname of "Black Panther".

One of my intellengence even told me. Her assaination skill is almost 3rd rival to mine, but thats not the point. Seeing the two walked off, I just looked down and step forward and got a look at the grave. "Hitari Hyuuga", I murmur and let out a deep sigh...I was the one who killed her, after she left the village from protecting those kids. Her bounty was about 1 million ryu and a extra 3 million for the eyes.

Looking at the flowers the two left behind. I knelt down and let out an apology and said. "I'm glad your Daughter has taken Haku for me...She will do better than I will", I shiver and felt very calm, like a hand rested onto my shoulder. Letting me know that I was forgiving.

XXX

Present time.

Hearing the wind slightly blowing along with the waves. I looked up with a glare. "Well there ya have it. To release the seal, all you gotta do is use your chakra to dispell it. Thats all", I announced, getting a nod and a regret look from the Hyuuga, who now I believe is Mia and felt Kakashi chakra rising.

"Well then Zabuza...You know what this means right?" He said and asked, charging a very strange jutsu in his hands and I nodded. With him dashing towards me, with his jutsu ready and getting closer and closer.

"HAKU!"

All 3 of our eyes widen at the name and felt her pressence right in front of me, I couldn't move. "Shit", I quickly whisper out, trying to fight the ninja hounds. Knowing that if Haku were to take this attack, she will die. I have to do something. Then saw Kakashi widen his eyes and slightly move his hand a inch to the side, hoping to just scrape a cross her sides. Then something happen.

Blood flew out and splatter both our faces. But it wasn't Haku that got hit...It was Mia! Both me and Kakashi were shock and looked over at the confused Haku, then we both look at Mia, who coughed out more blood and totter to the side. The ninja hounds dispersing and disappearing, I quickly grab onto the woman body and softly lay her down.

With Kakashi standing over me and ready to assist. Before we could though, we felt...A Demonic presseance. Looking over to where it came from, it was the orange clad Ninja.

"h...How could you! How Dare you hurt Mia sensei and HAKU's MOTHER!" He shotued, with his whiskers getting darker and his blue cold eyes, turning blood red and slitted. While he pump his arms and charge right at me with incredible speed. Kicking me in the chin. Then I heard another cry.

"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU! FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY MOTHER!" It was definatly Haku's voice, with the same kill intent as the orange ninja. Which she quickly kicked me in the ribs along with Naruto, hitting the same time over my shoulder, breaking the right arm and sending me flying through the bridge.

Then heard the boys voice. "I will kill you! For what you've done!", I got up to my knees and wince. I knew that from him and Haku. I will not survive this at all...

XXX

**And there ya go, this is the last chapter for the history arc and I hope it explain some plot holes for the story. Hope you all enjoy and some questions were answered for ya : )**


	31. Chapter 31: The man with nine Genkai's

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Hey everybody, the polls are going to stay up till Wednesday now. Any way, I hope those history chapters help explained mostly everything with Mia and Haku along with how the Zabuza fight would have turn out. So any way, without further adiu on with the show!**

**Taisune and Fluffy belongs to Crossoverpairinglover! almost forgot about this phew...**

**XXX**

**Chapter 31: The man with nine Genkais! Start of the Chuunin exams. Naruto accepts the Kyuubi!**

"I see wow, you guys went through a lot" The mysterious man said as he slurped up his fourth bowl of ramen. Everyone in the dining room were just awe struck at the many bowls of food he has manage to scarf down his mouth, they were also confused at his color hair being exact same as Naruto's, his blue eyes were also the same color as Naruto's eyes before they change into red.

Naruto though out of them all was really cautious about this man. Considering he manage to get through the blood seal on the gate, sense them coming from inside the house and get by all the traps and seals that were all over the place! What makes this even more confusing is that after they invited him inside to get something to eat, he quickly ask them questions of how things were, how they got together along with how Naruto manage to get the Uzumaki clan scroll.

"**He knows a little too much kit, I would be careful around him. Especially since the only ones who can enter this house is you and the girls"** the kyuubi said, letting out small growls. Not trusting the man at all and what bugs him the most? His scent smells just like his jailor!

"_I agree with you there fox…I should really ask if he-",_ Before he could finish that train of thought, he quickly blinked his eyes and felt Hinata lightly tugging on his sleeve to get his attention and looked towards her as she had what appears to be worry in her eyes. Then they both looked towards the man who grabbed yet another ramen bowl from Kin.

"Well…I know my cooking is good and all, but wasn't expecting someone to eat a full course meal with twenty different bowls of ramen" She joked while blinking her red eyes at the man. She can't tell if she should be impressed or disturb.

Ino then glared at the man after a while and decided to finally voice her opinion of the matter and slam her fist on the table shaking everyone from the sudden impact. "ALRIGHT YOU, how the hell did you get past the Uzumaki gates! I demand to know!" she screamed at the man who just stuck one finger in his right ear, while wincing at the loudness she admitted from her voice.

"I figure she would at least get rid of that little problem of hers" he joked while quickly ducking from a spoon being thrown at him as he let out chuckles. He then stretched both arms up with a yawn, staring at everyone that was gathered in the room. Hinata on Naruto's left with Haku on his right, TenTen and Kin behind him and Ino across from Hinata. They all were staring at him with hard glares as he still haven't, answer to their questions of how the hell he manage to get in without being blood related. Arguably he could say the same to them not being blood related to Naruto, so why are they being so offended of him being here?

Though he had to admit to one thing and that is the fox features…"_This dimension is way different than the ones I went too…Especially the one I gave Naruto my Kekkei Genkai, the one where Anko is a vampire queen and…Well the one where there was an evil Naruto. But something seems off here?"_ He thought to himself and just stared intently at Naruto who stiffen a bit from the look he was getting, as he remember Kakashi-sensei telling him that when somebody does this, it means they are analyzing their life experience along with what troubles they went too. So he followed his advice and that was to make sure you stay motionless as possible without showing any signs of hesitation.

"_This Naruto…Has been taught a lot better than the other ones…Well to a degree that is, he still in experiences in certain levels. Let's see…"_ He then rested both hands on the table and lean back with a soft smile.

"Okay if I got this story correct, the reason that you girls and Naruto here are getting the fox features. Is because Naruto perform a forbidden jutsu on the Uzumaki Scroll?" He asked to make sure if he understood this right by moving an open palm up. At first they were neglected to tell him the entire story, but with some re-assurance by Hinata. Saying for odd reasons they could trust him, decided to inform him of everything.

Seeing them all nodding slowly and looking at Naruto. Seeing how he was looking down to his lap by shifting his eyes. The boy then spoke up with a very worried voice. "Yeah…though because of that, it's draining the Kyuubi's powers and chakra." He then gave a cheeky grin along with the girls rubbing his shoulders a bit to encourage him to continue. "I have to say, after making contact with the Kyuubi and getting to know him better. I'm really going to miss chatting with him"

This shocked the man immensely! He didn't expect this Naruto to be actual good terms with the nine-tailed fox, not at least till the fight with the mask man…But here he is along with the girls showing slight pain in their eyes, that they will miss the demon fox. He had to close his eyes and shake at the irony of it…Fox features, gain respect to the fox.

Then Naruto slammed his fist down with a growl as the man shook from it along with widening his eyes from the next thing he said. "If you think the fox is manipulating us, I will say your wrong! Hell if it wasn't for the fox to begin with we would never be together and brought the Uzumaki clan back!" He then stood up from his seat with the ever famous smile of his and his fist out forward to the man who was just flabbergasted at what he said next. "If there was a way to keep the kyuubi with us, then I will do everything in my power to do so! I don't care if I become the next nine-tails or not. He's my friend and I will never betray him!"

The kyuubi who heard the speech was just…Astonished, he didn't know the kit saw him as a friend. Nor did he ever consider him as one, not with all what he put the boy through in his life. Especially with the villagers wanting to kill him every chance they get. He was about to say something until Hinata went next.

"That-That is right! I am grateful for the fox as well, sharing his Chakra to us all. While turning us into Hanyou's in a way to make us families then I humbly accept it! Kyuubi, without him around I would never get the courage to be around the boy of my dreams…and my new family" she said while beaming at the Boy as the girls and Naruto got hugged closed to each other. Then TenTen was next, as she had a lot to thank for the Kyuubi.

"Well…It was rocky at first with our relationship. But I have to say, if it wasn't for the Kyuubi and Naruto. I would've died in the Chuunin exams preliminaries!" She announced while lightly pounding her chest. "Hell, I would never thought how nice and easy going Naruto was if it wasn't for the Kyuubi." She then looked at the others girls with a bright smile. "Especially those who deeply love the boy for who he is and telling me how great he is. Sure he can be slight knuckle headed" This earned some giggles around the room, while the man and Naruto just leer lightly at this and shook their heads. Then Naruto chuckle at TenTen as she wrapped her entire two arms around the boy's neck, earning some pouts around the room. Minus Hinata and Haku who kept their smile at the affection she was giving to the boy. "But…He is our knuckleheaded ninja. And there will be no one to replace him" She finished while giving the boy a small kiss to the cheek.

The man just couldn't help but smile at everyone that was around boy, showing their love for him along with saying thanks to the kyuubi as if they could communicate with it. Though he wouldn't be surprised if they speak to it or not. Ino and Kin explained their story of what made Naruto great, for Ino it was all the times he help the girl out in finding rare flowers or taking her to secret gardens that he usually finds during his run away from the villagers. To him helping her out multiple times in the flower shop when his team, aren't doing any missions. Kin for her story was how Hinata brought her to meet Naruto during their five day break in the Chuunin exams by explaining to her that Naruto might be able to tell her how they got the fox features, only for the boy at the time didn't even knew why they were getting it. She then went on to saying how they shared the same melody with her bells, they then demonstrated to him of how it works with Kin bringing out said bells. With both her and Naruto concentrating enough of their chakra into said bells, as they were now playing a soothing melody to show their love for everyone.

After that was done and over with, Haku then explained how after her adoptive mother brought her to the Leaf village and attended to the academy, she slowly started to get feelings for Naruto naturally over time and even more so after he saved her life during the battle at the bridge and during when Sasuke tried to kill her in the forest of death.

Hearing all of their reasons and how they came together just left the man…Well speechless! _"Well Taisune this is most definitely interesting Universe you ever experienced. Definitely a lot different especially with this universe's Haku being adopted by a Hyuuga who is half blind from an illness that affected her Byakkugan. Kin who works for Orochimaru switch sides after getting beaten by her own teammate…This is just really _weird_" _He thought to himself as he just let the smile come to him, he will say that this Naruto hasn't gotten the worst of the deals like the other versions, but still…He is still on the early version of what the civilians council can do to the boy. Especially after the third gets killed by Orochimaru! Although he would have to say hearing how Danzo went to Tazuna and ask for the man's help to build their new home…Was a shock to him.

"I'm sorry what did you ask?" Taisune asked while shaking his head, after hearing one of them asking him a question that he missed and saw it was Hinata who lower her hand down. She then tilted her head slightly to her left with her purple fox ears twitching.

"Ano, what is your name? I mean we don't know very much about you and yet, you're very interested in our life." She asked softly as everyone nodded their heads or gave a slight yeah to him. He bashfully brought his hand behind his head and rubbed against it.

"Eheh sorry about that, I tend to do that whenever I visit somebody along with not giving out my name much" He explained while chuckling lightly at the deadpan looks he was receiving though everyone just shrug their shoulders, since this is a world filled with ninjas. You do have to conceal yourself as much as you can, in case you have a bounty on your head. He then stood up from his chair and look at everyone with his broaden smile as he then asked. "So who here is going to be in the Chuunin exams finals?"

He then nodded towards Naruto and Haku, who which raised their hands slowly at first with questioning looks as Taisune clasp his hands together and started rubbing them up and down. "Okay then first let me just say that I'm a helpful friend from a distant relative!" He said with excitement, hoping that everyone will fall for it. Though he had to sweat drop at the hard glares he was getting along with Naruto crossing his arms and lashing his tail back and forth.

"Yeah, and I'm the freaking son of Tsunade, nice try but we are very cautious of what the Civilian council will do to us" He lashed out with a slight growl. Taisune had to admit one thing though and that is the boy in front of him was very protective over his girls and the clan.

"Well then you pass the first test!" he exclaimed, getting everyone to fall to the floor in a goofy fashion as they all got back up with rubbing their heads.

"What the hell…Are you on some medication or something?" Asked Kin, trying to understand why this…This buffoon is messing with their heads let alone, still hasn't answer how he manage to get in the house in the first place. She then got a tick mark from the man wagging one finger side to side.

"Now, now…That isn't a thing for young ladies to speak with such vulgar language" He stated while laughing at the scene in front of him, with Kin ready to lash out on him with both arms and legs trying to punch or kick him. Whatever came first to make contact with him, for only said TenTen and Ino to hold the thrashing girl back. "Right once the sound girl gets calm again, you three come to the arena room. Naruto, Haku and Hinata follow me please" he finished by waving his arm in a follow me motion as the three just lower their ears and look at one another, with slight worry looks in their eyes and shrug it off.

XXX

Half way through the hall the Kyuubi who was quiet for the longest of time. Decided to ask the trio if what they said back there were true or not. So he figure why not…"**Hey Naruto, Haku and Hinata?"** he quietly said their names as all three shifted their eyes upward. **"Did…did you really meant what you said? About finding a way to keep me among you kids?"** They could hear how his voice was a bit shaky with the questions. Naruto who was the one who announced that he will find a way to save the Kyuubi, smiled brightly and announced first.

"OF course Kyuubi now that I thought it over and looking through the course of my life here in the village. I always thought I was alone and had nobody looking out for me, minus Kakashi-sensei and Mia-sensei." He started while bashfully rubbing the back of his head as the two girls look at each other with smiles and back to Naruto. "Where here all this time was somebody living deep inside of me, watching, caring and looking over me through the years of my life. Along with healing any of my injuries and poisons that enter my body, have been like…Like a guardian to me. Even if he can be a bit of a bastard sometimes" He joke at the end and heard the Kyuubi roar with laughter. "But what I said of wanting to find a way to keep you with us? Is true…You're a part of our family Kyuubi and you always will be in our minds if you do disappear" he silently said as small tears broke through his mental. Hinata and Haku also told the kyuubi they think of him as family as well and that he will be with them forever in their hearts, that and Hinata loves the way he talked about her earning some blushes from Naruto and Haku as the kyuubi just lick his lips.

**"Well glad you like my thoughts about you then Hinata, same goes for you too Haku. I saw the way you try to seduce the boy by shaking that ass of yours whenever you walk in front of him" **He snicker at the ice girls face turning beat red, along with Hinata and Naruto earning some slight nose bleeds. **"But…Thank…Thank you everyone, I never realized how much you thought about me. I thought you know, since I destroy the leaf and everything along with being sealed inside of Naruto. In which caused the Villagers of wanting to kill him…You would see me as a troublesome person who needed to die"** He asked with honesty through his voiced, he really did thought they wanted to get rid of him for all the trouble he caused along with making Naruto's life a living nightmare. Only to close his eyes tightly as the first time ever tears fell through his cheeks as Naruto said.

"Kyuubi…You are like an Uncle to me and a guardian. I may have thought of bad things about you in the past, along with what you have done to the village" he then let out a shaky breath as his voice was failing him along with his emotions. "But, after hearing how this man with a mask had control you or that you've never experience love and a family. I re-consider my thoughts about you and you know what I came up with?" he said as he felt the kyuubi open his eyes slowly. "We are one of the same, we had no family, we had no one who loved us and we lived alone…Striving for one day to find someone who will acknowledge us for who we are and not what they see in us. You and I are family and I will never want that to be forgotten" He said as both him and the fox were standing in front of each other. With Naruto face being that of his original self, while Kyuubi staring from the cage with his red fur and nine tails wagging slowly. Entirely different beings coming together and yearning for that somebody they know who will accept them for who they are.

Searching and waiting, but all this time they thought of each other a pain, an annoyance. They shared the same life the same desire of wanting to be loved, to be accepted for who they are without being different. But here all this time they've been with each other, with different views of one another. They have found that person who felt that yearning for that love and not wanting to be forgotten. As Memories of Naruto flashed through his head, of how everyone neglected him as a child, never once coming to him or comforting him. Just because of whom he was and what he had in him, made his childhood lonely. The Kyuubi who was staring back at the boy through the bars had memories of his past life, of searching for somebody he could live with or deem to be loved back. Never once questioning of who he is, or being a demon. He wanted to find love and that certain somebody who he could share his life with for all eternity, even if it meant that they didn't had to live that long. He would do anything in his power to be with that somebody, that one person you can only find to share this loneliness…A friend.

Naruto smiling to the now medium size fox with tears falling down his eyes as he raised his hand up slowly and carefully brought it through the cage as he laid it open.

The demon fox, who watch his jailor, smiled as well and gently raised his paw up slowly. Letting the tears fall down his own eyes and cheeks, as they travel through his red fur. Raised his paw over Naruto's hand and gently rested it onto it as both Human and Demon came to understand one another, along with finally understanding that they were there this entire time that they have been blinded by others opinions and voices of how they did this, or treated others like that.

They both knew that deep down they both shared a deep friendship with each other and they wouldn't change it for the world. They then both blinked towards more set of hands resting onto theirs, as they saw it was Hinata, Haku, TenTen, Kin and Ino all smiling to Naruto and the fox. They were now a family, the one thing the two have been searching for their entire life.

"We are all here you two…You will never be left alone again" they all said as new tears was brought to Naruto and the fox, as Jailor and Demon look back at each other and gave their most biggest smiles they could offer.

**"After all we are a family"** they all said together at once.

Taisune, who was walking with the trio, closed his eyes and smiled on the inside. Since he shared a bond with Fluffy, can hear everything they were saying to the nine-tailed fox as Fluffy was telling him what she was hearing. She too was in tears and had to cut the link with him for not wanting to show weakness with her sniffles.

_"Heh…These kids made friends with the nine-tails and made him a part of their family, without having to be in the fourth great ninja war. I believe you guys will do okay after I'm done training you…"_ He thought to himself and look behind him to see how everyone were smiling, along with TenTen and the others finally catching up to them were smiling also. "_After I'm done training with you guys for the upcoming invasion. You won't be needing any more help from me…Just be careful with the council, since you are now the New Uzumaki clan, they will try everything to make your lives miserable" _He thought to himself while hardening his gaze, knowing how troublesome the council can be. Especially now that Naruto brought the Uzumaki clan back, they will try everything to gain some power in their seats by manipulating the clan.

Especially since Naruto is too young to be head clan member, he needed somebody to run as a sponsor for his clan. And that alone will give them councils a chance to increase their control!

XXX

Standing in the arena dome with half the girls up at the entrance ladder, were leaning over the rails to make sure that they won't miss any of the action. Also being worried for Haku and Naruto's safety, considering there was no idea what the man could do to them…Though when you enter the finals of the Chuunin exams, of course there won't be anyone holding back their skills!

"Do you think Haku and Naruto will stand a chance against this guy?" asked TenTen, who turn her head towards the others. "I mean…We don't know anything about this guy let alone how he got in the house!"

Hinata who blinked her pale red eyes look down towards the man and study him for a brief moment, to get an understanding of what he's after. But through the entire day, has no ill intensions to bringing them harm or wanting to kill any of them. Just seems to be very interested in helping them out, like he said back in the dining room. Wagging her purple tail lightly, Hinata just let out a sigh and shook her head.

"I don't think he came to harm us at all and…" she then gave a small smile. "And I think he really means it when he said he wanted to help, train Naruto and Haku for the Chuunin exams" She finished with complete faith in the man along with trusting his judgment. Kin and Ino blinked theirs eyes couple of times and stared down at the man, who seems to be explaining something towards Naruto and Haku about something.

Kin though closed her eyes in slight annoyance. "Why does it feel like I am forgetting something…something important?" She mutter to herself, in which didn't go unheard from Tenten. But decided to let it be for now and watch what will happen.

XXX

"Alright you two understand what I want you to do?" Taisune asked the two as they both nodded with Haku going first.

"Once you and I fight, you want me to use as many jutsu's I can along with trying to break through yours, since Temari is very strong in the wind affinity along with a good defense with the wind chakra. I should focus on trying to pierce through those heavy winds" She announced getting a smile on her face and a happy wag of her tail at the man nodding with a stern look. He then looked towards Naruto as the boy couldn't help but smile and pounded his chest.

"With my fight you want me to mix all of my skills. Ninjutsu and Taijutsu around in order to confuse Neji also, keeping a good distance from his gentle fist strikes correct?" he asked which the man closed his eyes and smiled even bigger.

"That is right! Now you know your role in the Chuunin exams during your first matches, then all you need to know it is the same rules in the preliminaries rounds. Anything goes along with killing, but the ref or Proctor has control over the situation. So you ready?" he asked the two while looking at each individually as they both nod. "Okay, Naruto stand over there out of harms reach" He informed the boy while pointing to the far south corner of the arena. Doing as he was told he lightly pulled Haku and kissed the girl on the cheek, telling her good luck and beat the crap out of him for passing through the gates and left.

"_Heh, this one seems to be quite the ladies' man. Alright focus Taisune, you remember how hard Haku was with her speed and Ice jutsu's. Who knows what trained Hunter ninja and a professional Anbu training student type Haku can be" _He reminded himself as that girl was very dangerous and worked very well with the Naruto he gave the Bloodlines too.

He then got into position as Haku started running forward with very incredible speed as she started forming some hand seals, after she got done with the last seal and leapt high into the air shouting out. "Water Style: Ice needles!" She then move her head back a bit and shot it forward as the water she shout out from her mouth, was shooting ice like needles towards Taisune with incredible speed and force behind them as they acted like the phoenix flower ball jutsu.

Smirking to himself as he watch the attack coming straight at him, he had to say was impress…Not that impress though since the power seems to be lacking in the jutsu. "I see…You sacrifice the power in the jutsu to increase the speed, in hopes of hitting me before I could use a hand seal" he shouted while slamming his foot down hard on the ground, making a thick long brown branch to shoot up from the ground defending him from the ice needles, as they impale themselves into the bark along with Taisune quickly jumping up to grab the tip of his jutsu as he bend the tree branch down.

"He can use Wood Style!" was everyone's thought processed, even Naruto and Haku were shock to see this.

Before she could react in time though, Taisune let go of the wood style jutsu and sent the needles flying towards her with a rubber band effect, litterly as the girl widen her red eyes and tried her best to cartwheel out of the way, by dodging the first two as they pass between her legs, the third going under her right side during her midair spin. But the last one scrape passed her left leg, causing the girl to hiss in pain and fall to her knees. To check over the injured shin and saw that it was slowly healing up a bit, but still hurt like hell! She looked up and widen in fear at the tons of wood like jutsu heading towards her direction. "This doesn't make any sense! Why would I need to learn how to dodge wood style!" she scream, ignoring the pain that was shooting up her leg, trying her best to stay focus of the oncoming bark like spikes that were being thrown at her.

"I know that Temari haves wind jutsu, but even then they aren't that hard to evade. Now wood jutsu though is another story." Taisune explained as he saw that some hits were made onto Haku, as the girl was now rolling on the ground as she quickly flip onto her good leg. "But as Ninja's you don't know what your opponent will do in battle, keep that in mind" He explained while wincing a bit from stopping the jutsu he was using, along with quickly shaking his head.

**"Does it still hurt even using those bloodlines?"** asked his partner Fluffy through a mind link they share.

"_I wouldn't let it pass me if it didn't it was your idea to come to this dimension to see what Naruto will look like as a Hanyou's"_ He huffed a bit, as he was still drained from crossing between dimensions. He tried to recover as much energy he could at the dining room. But knowing how impatient Naruto can be sometimes along with very scary girls who could neuter him in a blink of an eye if he wasn't careful. He hope he would have enough strength from twenty bowls of ramen, but seems like it was only enough for his jutsu usage.

**"Well excuse me for wanting to go somewhere I wanted to go for once! Oh by the way, the ice queen is coming"** she warned him as Taisune looked towards Haku, who was forming another set of hand seals was charging towards Taisune with determination as the water that was around the arena from the Ice needles, started morphing and gathering around Haku as she shouted.

"Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

The water that gathered swirled all around her and shot up into the air, as the water was morphing into what looked like a dragon head! Arching from reaching to a certain height curve downward and straight towards Taisune also some senbons that Haku manage to throw through her mouth! _"Impressive! By hiding the senbons between her mouth and teeth, right before she started the hand seals will allow her to spit them out as a way to stop her opponent from escaping her jutsu!"_ He thought to himself being impressed how skilled this one was as he quickly swipe his hand near his Kunai pouch. He then started twirling the kunai between his fingers deflecting the small objects from harming him, along with throwing it towards her. He then quickly formed another set of hand seals quicker than the eyes could see as he shouted.

"Storm Released! Tornado gales!" he shouted as the wind picked up violently as it blinded Haku a bit as she wailed from the Kunai stabbing into her right arm, making Naruto and the others call out to the girl. But their voice was drawn out from the intensifying winds. The Water Dragon jutsu that was about to make contact to the man, evaporated and the water splashed all over the place as the tornado destroyed the dragon jutsu like it was nothing!

Though he will admit if that Dragon jutsu would've hit him, it would cause a lot of damage to him. Especially if the girl learns how to fuse it with her own Ice nature. He closed his eyes tightly from the sudden pain that was coursing through his body once more. He should really be careful of what jutsu he uses to defend himself.

XXX

"Okay first it was a Wood bloodline, now a Storm bloodline!" Shouted TenTen, as the other girls were a little confused of what a storm bloodline was. Sure they know about the wood release, since they study up on it during the academy days. While Hinata and Ino informed much they can to Kin to catch her up with the Konoha times.

"Storm Release what kind of style is that TenTen?" asked Ino who lean a bit forward on the rail to see how her eyes were shaking a bit from the sheer power that this guy might have. She brought her thumb up near her mouth gently biting it.

"Storm release is a rare Kekkei Genkai that is only known around the Lighten nation. It's a combination of water and lightens elemental chakra fuse together. I never actually seen it in action, nor not sure if any of our sensei's have faced an opponent who could use such a combination." She informed while looking towards the other three while raising one finger. "I did heard, once from Gai-sensei that he and Kakashi fought someone who had this type of release, but only for them to kill themselves from over using their jutsu so much. That they got struck down by their own jutsu that acted like a high concentrated lighten bolt…Or lasers you see in those comic books" She explained getting everyone to widen their eyes and whip their heads down to the arena front. To see Haku panting and breathing a bit from the pain she was feeling along with getting the kunai out of her right arm. "If I am guessing this right, this guy might know even more release styles"

Kin then blinked her eyes in fear. "That impossible right…There shouldn't be someone who could actually achieve these bloodlines unless they were born from them?" She asked while looking towards TenTen.

"It is possible", Hinata suddenly spoke up causing everyone to widen their eyes and look towards the hyuuga girl. "I heard from my father the one day after learning how Kekkei Genkai is obtained. He said that for Sharingan and Byakkugan are easier to obtain unlike the releases, since all you have to do is do an Eye transplant to another living body. But the cost of this will be people's lives since they need to be strong enough to handle the operation. The same could be done by these types of releases."

"Wait you mean…" Ino started slowly as Hinata nodded her head.

"Uh-huh, by infusing the person's blood into the others. But with a higher risk factor to their health since their bodies have to be compatible and stable enough to handle their blood. Or else the fluids inside your body will start to shut down and deteriorate itself into nothing but acid and burn you from the insides" Hinata finished explaining as she shiver of the thought of your own body acid, killing you from the inside out. Being unable to handle the blood transfusion from another person's blood and operation!

Ino, Kin both looked at each other with flinching ears. Then shivered of the afterthought of dying from your own jutsu's or in this case somebody else's blood. They both then look back to the arena with worriment and curiosity, if the man who was using these type jutsu's? Is feeling great immersed pain from the high level chakra?

XXX

Moving his arm a bit to adjust the long brown cloak and needing some extra room to move his arm around. He stare intently at the girl who looked like was going through her thoughts of her next course of action along measuring her distance between the two. He was still standing in that same spot and never once moved from the beginning of the fight!

That is when she took action and ran forward once more with even more speed than before! He moved back a bit with a slight gulp as he didn't think somebody will get this speed already but had to remembered that Haku WAS trained in silent killing by Zabuza and with all the training of chakra control, she could be a very deadly Kunoichi. Before he could punch at the girl who was getting in very close, disappeared from his sight of vision! By somehow using her wind nature to carry her just enough off the ground, allowing her to lose that extra weight in her body in order to spin around the man she was facing and throwing her leg forward with great force that caused Taisune to fly forward a bit.

He recovered by slamming his hand on the ground and flipping back onto his feet only to grit his teeth. He saw that during that small duration of recovery, Haku went into another set of hand seals along with making the entire area around them freezing cold as she shouted. "Ice Style: Rushing Glacier!" she then slammed her foot in a crescent like kick into the ground with a loud thud…Only for nothing to happen?

"What the…?" She blinked in confusion as to why her jutsu didn't execute, only to hear Naruto scream at her with panic.

"HAKU THE JUTSU WENT THE OTHER WAY!" he exclaimed, causing the girl to whip her head behind her to see that he was right! A trail of ice spikes shot out from the ground and headed straight towards the wall just not in the direction she wanted it to go. Before she could turn around to focus on Taisune, she hunch over with a loud choke of air as her eyes bulge open and went flying backwards. Backwards from the sudden punch into her stomach that was enough to knock her out cold.

Everyone all shouted out her name as they watch her body tumble and rolled to a stop on the dirt like ground, her leg nothing more than a small cut with some dried blood on her pants. Everything else was fine though as they all let out a breath of relief.

Taisune who dealt that final blow still had his fist out forward and slowly pulled it back in with a low sigh. Calming him, self from that jutsu clash battle, he open his cerulean eyes and let out a huge smile as he thumbs up to the down Haku. "Now I know your still awake Haku-chan, but I will say this! You did an awesome job fighting against my jutsu's!" He congratulated the girl who was now slowly getting up from the ground, coughing and grunting a bit as she wrap one arm around her stomach as she stared at the man.

"What are you talking about? I couldn't break through any of your jutsu's" She then blinked from him wagging one finger with closed eyes.

"On the contrary Haku, your jutsu sure weren't able to break through yes…BUT!" He suddenly raised his voice and rested his hands on his waist. "You were able to catch me off guard a couple of times, by faking out certain moves. Or hiding those senbons of yours right before doing the hand seals for your Water dragon jutsu, which by the way that really surprised me, a lot." He said at the end earning a smile from the girl. "Plus the power behind the dragon jutsu WOULD have broken through my storm release…" he then looked absently to the air without a care in the world attitude when he said. "Just wish there was some way…Or some type of element that will strengthen the Dragon jutsu into something even more dangerous" he said in a sing-song voice earning a raised eye brow from Haku, as the girl quickly looks down to the ground in thought.

XXX

Haku, who is now joining with the other girls, was laughing nervously at the worried looks from the others and being check over her injuries, as the ice ninja tried her best to explain to her that she was alright and that there was nothing broken. Only the injury she got from the Kunai to her leg as the girls nodded and brought her close to them in order for the regeneration process to kick in faster. As they wanted to see how the fight with Naruto and the man will turn out.

"Haku-chan?" asked a quiet Hinata in which saw the older girl shift her eyes towards her with curiosity. "You did great" she announced while quickly kissing her cheek before anyone could see her do it as Haku beamed at her with a blush.

"Thanks Hinata, now let see how Naruto does against this guy" Haku motion her head towards the arena as both girls smile and looked down to the arena ground. Wondering if Naruto will be able to land a single hit on the man with the rare bloodlines.

XXX

Facing at each other from across the battle grounds, the area around them was already in a wreck from the earlier battle between the man and Haku. Water puddles here and there, some wood was left over from the man's wood release and the crater he was standing in was there from his storm release.

"You know Naruto…Can always back down if you want too" Taisune smirked with that sentence, wondering if this Naruto kept that intuition of never backing down a fight or challenge. And was proven right, as the boy in front of him who was staring back at him, just let out a light grunt and spoke up.

"What you think after watching Haku's battle with you will get me scared?" He stated with his tail wagging eagerly left and right.

"Heh good, I thought I've scared ya from the overwhelming jutsu's I used on her" He cockily said to the boy while raising his head high adjusting his blond bangs a bit. "But come on, there won't be any shame from running away or backing down now. There won't be any turning back from this fight Naruto"

"I stand by my word and I will always follow it through, I never give up and I never go back on my word!" He then thrust his fist forward with a fox grin. "That's my nindo my ninja way!" He proudly said earning a bigger smile from the older man who did the same thing as him, surprising Naruto immensely when he said.

"Good cause that nindo is very good to follow, as I too never give up and never go back on my word. That is also my nindo, my ninja way!" He announced and on that cue they both charged forward at each other!

Once they reach closed to each other, they immediately went into close range combat. Naruto punches forward as he tried to aim for Taisune's stomach, only for the man to quickly side step to the right then quickly back flipping from Naruto throwing an overhead kick to the head. After landing from the flip he thrust forward with his fist as Naruto, quickly bend backwards just enough of the attack to go past his blonde bangs as he felt the force of the wind suddenly picking him and throwing him backwards with dust building up behind him.

The girls were leaning further on the rails as they were flabbergasted from the sheer force behind that single punch the man threw.

Before Naruto could hit the back wall behind him, he quickly formed his favorite hand seal and shouted. "Shadow clone jutsu!" the clones that he made appeared behind him being the number of three. During midflight each one clasp their hands together and onto Naruto's, as they quickly spun like a propeller along with letting go of the real Naruto at the last second at the same time disappearing out of thin air.

Naruto who was now flying towards Taisune, quickly made two clones again but this time into demon wind shruikens. Flipping forward and grabbing the spinning ninja tools, kept the motion going as he was now using them to slash at Taisune. Using them like real blades as he slashed downward with the one shruiken, which barely missed Taisune who was gritting his teeth a bit as Naruto's speed was impressive, then quickly as he could bring up two Kunai's with swift motions. Brought the two weapons to a halt with his two Kunai's by placing them between the sharp blades, causing the weapons to stay put as the two of them were glaring at each other. Trying to submit one another with their own strength as they press the two ninja tools together as the metal was creaking a bit from the pressure being implanted on them.

Naruto knowing that Taisune, who is older than him had more strength than him considering he is a child, smirk to the surprised Taisune as the Naruto poof right in front of him. Causing the man to stumble forward and blink with his eyes in amazement and quickly looked behind him to see the boy running towards him with what appears to be a water type Jutsu. "_Did he, did he replace himself with a Shadow clone? Come to think of it there were about three clones to throw him…" _Then a quick image of a small blur running from the group of clones, in a shadow motion ran towards the other side of the arena.

_"I see now, he didn't de-burst them all, he saved one clone to run around the arena in hiding. All the while I was paying more attention to him and the demon wind shruiken, and by doing that he quickly switched places with that clone in order to get behind me. Clever Naruto, very clever" _He thought to himself as he watched Naruto finish the jutsu along with shouting out.

"Water style: Bubble bomb jutsu!" He then thrust both of his arms forward as the bubble in between his hands, blasted forward towards him along with pushing Naruto backwards as he still hasn't gain enough control over the jutsu, but enough to guide it where he wanted it to go. Taisune quickly move his left leg to the side a bit, then glided his right foot through the ground twisting and turn his body. While doing so, he opened his left palm all the while swinging it with the 360 turn as he shouted.

"Wind style: Gale palm!" Taisune shouted as a hand like wind came rushing towards the Bubble bomb jutsu and breaking through it, in which cause Naruto to widen his eyes and scream out in pain from the gale palm making contact to him as he grabbed his stomach. Sliding across the arena grounds with flinching eyes and looked up to his opponent, along with dodging the man's crescent kick to his head by rolling out of the way and punched rapidly.

"Wind style: Dance of the storm jutsu!" announced Naruto as wind like punches were flying from his fists, causing Taisune to be pushed back from the surprised jutsu as he was bobbing up and down, then Naruto quickly swung his leg to send a Crescent slash attack that made Taisune to be lifted up in the air for a brief moment as he disappear and replaced himself with a LOG!

"Fuck a subsatute jutsu!" he shouted with shock, before he could react in time. He felt electricity coursing through his body and went flying forward from the attack exploding behind him as the body landed hard into the ground face first while sliding to a stop.

"Thunder ball jutsu…Phew…" Taisune said along with wiping some sweat off from his forehead. "Geeze Naruto, you are definitely good I will give you that" he then harden, his glare while lowering his head a bit. "But you recklessly use your jutsu too early or at a wrong time and here I thought you were properly trained to be a ninja" He remarked. Truthfully though, this Naruto was like any Naruto's he visited in dimensions, poorly trained, poorly raise, no one who look out for him or care for him. No one to help teach the boy on the ways of a ninja, even the risks of his life being in danger!

The girls who heard him looked away a bit minus Kin, who was blinking in confusion and wondering what was wrong? Then quickly smack herself on the inside from the fact of him having the kyuubi inside of him, made people stay away from him.

"You may have the Uzumaki clan back to fruition…But what is a clan? With a very pathetic and weak head ninja?" he stated as he watch the boy in front of him starting to get up. Before he could though Taisune quickly teleported right next to him and kicked him right under the chin that caused the boy's body to arch backwards, the quickly coughed out blood from his mouth as Taisune palm thrust into his stomach. "Wind style: Gale palm" he announced along with the winds sending the boy flying as the girls were all in a panic state, seeing the man was actually hurting Naruto or even worse!

Taisune then quickly grunted and coughed a bit from the use of the teleportation release. Trying to calm down his coughing fit and covering his mouth with his left hand, he then slowly pulled it away to see that there was small blood on his palm. He curse on the inside as he should be the one not talking about miss using his jutsu's…

He then whipped his head up at the boy who was slowly clutching the dirt under him as he was speaking to him. "I know I am using my jutsu recklessly…Or know that a head clan haves to be strong" he was saying as his legs were tucking under his stomach now, as both his fist tight hands were next to his knees. "And I know that the Clan head haves to watch out for his fellow clansmen…" he continued while resting one leg up as he rested a hand on the knee. He then pushed against that knee to lift his body up as his tail was dragging slowly against the ground.

All the girls were watching intently as well as Taisune, who was surprised the boy was even standing from those heavy blows he delivered! He then saw the boy wobble a bit with both his arms hanging down on the side, with his breathing ragged. He then lifted his head up with a smirk.

"But I do know that one isn't strong…by himself, or thinking that he is alone." He smiled at the acknowledge smirk he got from the man who was beating him up earlier was actually smiling towards him. Naruto then stood up straight and got into battle position as he shouted, "A CLAN HEAD IS ONLY STRONG FOR THOSE HE LOVES AND CARES ABOUT. MY CLAN, MY WIVES AND MY IMPORTANT PEOPLE ARE WHAT MAKE'S ME STRONG! MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" he exclaimed creating over three hundred different shadow clones as his mixture of chakra color was bursting around him.

Taisune sweat drop and was chuckling nervously at the sheer amount of numbers of clones there were! Sure he could create that many, but because of the cross dimension made him weak. The best he could make was at least one hundred to two-fifty clones right now. But even then he will have to worry about all the jutsu's he would use to take out the sheer amount of numbers.

"Well, what do you say?" All the Naruto's said at once. "Call this your win?" he said causing the main to shrink his eyes into dots as the clones disappeared all at once, leaving one very exhausted and half lid eye Naruto breathing. "Heh…I was hoping to be able to defeat you with that many clones. But seeing how their Jonin level, they would take out a lot of chakra for me. Combine with some of my Uzumaki jutsu and transformation jutsu. I used up a lot of Chakra trying to keep you at bay" he explained as he saw the man looked down a bit and then started burst out with laughter as he rested his right hand on his forehead.

"Oh my kami, that was so totally un-expected!" He laughed out trying so hard to keep himself calm all the while the girls up at the top couldn't help but agree with the man as they watch him start walking forward to the boy.

While Ino just leer down to the arena grounds muttering out to the others by saying "Maan…I wasn't expecting Naruto to pull off a Shikamaru at the end, what a drag" she said with slight annoyance, earning some giggles from the others.

Taisune offered a hand to the tired out Naruto as the boy looked up at his smiling face as he said. "You are ready for-"

XXX

The cheers were roaring the crowd was going wild as fireworks were firing up to the sky as they explode with loud booms! Indicating everyone in the village that the Chuunin finals have begun! Sitting in the Hokage booth was none other than Sarutobi himself, with Tsunade on the left and Jiraiya on the right. With their guest from the land of winds, the Kazekage! Who is sitting across from Sarutobi is here to watch his children to pass this year's exams.

While down below in the Chuunin arenas were the combatants for this year's Chuunin exams! But there was one problem!

"You should've not come here Naruto, Haku" Neji announced, shifting his pale hyuuga eyes towards the two. Who were facing at the direction of why they shouldn't be here and that was because of Sasuke Uchiha was among the ranks of the battlers! "Before you ask Naruto, apparently the fighter Dozu hasn't shown up yet and Lord Hokage declared that he will be in the finals in his place" He informed as Naruto gritted his teeth as the sneer Sasuke was giving to him was filled with promise to hurt and humiliate him in front of the entire crowd.

Naruto then quickly turn to Neji and asked him. "Then wait does that mean he is fighting Gaara?" the only response he got from the hyuuga was to look at the Procter who showed the list of how the battle will play out along with who will go first. Once Naruto looked at the names, his eyes widen in shock at the first rounds battlers…

"The first match will be between Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha"


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Hey everyone the chapter is ready and done! So I hope you enjoy and have fun with this chapter. Also to let you know the polls are close and with that I will post up the resaults : )**

**Who do you want the next girl to get the Fox features?**

**Hanabi: 33 votes**

**Temari: 16 votes**

**Yugito: 10 votes**

**Anko: 9 votes**

**Fu: 6 votes**

**Seems like little Hanabi will be the next one with the fox features XD seems she haves quite a fan base for only appearing once in the Show, guess they all saw how good she was in the Ultimate ninja 3 game XD Then Temari will be next, Yugito third (Though need to explain how she gets them and arrives at Konoha : / ) and then Anko and Fu. But Yugito and Fu probably won't appear till Shippuuden in case I don't come up with anything for them, so you might have to wait till then : ) Alright time to respond to the reviews/ comments havent got the chance to last time XD**

**Blaming 54: You mean Isaribi? Ehh...Not sure how I will work that ^_^;**

**Yukicrewger2: We sent Pms with each other of the discussion and thanks again for informing me XD**

**TigerezzTail: Read and find out lol XD**

**emilbootanimefreak: Don't worry not going to over use them in this story : ) thats the only time they appear.**

**Grokon12: that my friend is explained on this chapter : )**

**Blackholelord: Only the readers know about him, the girls and Naruto still have no idea who he is, nor did I have him mention his name to them...I thinko_o**

**Scareletvirus33: Don't worry Sasu-gay will get the well deserve beating and more. **

**Graybear32: Spelling isn't really my problem, as Microsoft works like to change the words that I am saying, into something else. As for grammar, sigh your not the first to say that and believe me when I say this I am trying.**

**The Philosopher: he will : )**

**Darkassasian619: and update I shall!**

**Okay everyone I hope you all enjoy the fight and the beating that Sasuke will get XD I do hope you all enjoy and that the fight turn out okay. On with the show, also for those who are interested, I made a seperate story called "Naruto and his vixens: Lemon Lime scenes" where most if not all lemons and limes will be place in that story from here, in case I don't find a place for the lemons or lime scenes in this story. So they will be move onto there and use as a well to keep you guys busy in case I don't update reguarly. So enjoy and let get the show on the road!**

**XXX**

**Chapter 32: Clash of the Clans! The death of Sasuke!**

Everyone was going crazy in the stands, as they were all cheering and yelling for the battle to begin! Who they were cheering for? Well mostly the ego sadistic bastard name Uchiha that's who! Along with wanting the demons head for a platter as they want Naruto to die in these fights as they hope for him to suffer and lose horribly.

Sitting nearby some of the villagers along with some of the clan members, were the Hyuuga clan. As Hiashi, Hizashi and Hanabi were all sitting down and waited for the fight to begin, although they had to blink their eyes from some of the civilians shouting at the top of their lungs for the battle to start.

Hanabi ignoring the cries of demon or the death of Naruto, as she finally somehow put two plus two together. That and didn't help that one of the old Hyuuga council blab about destroying the in-carnation of the Kyuubi in the exams, by getting the council to switch the battle line up for Naruto and Sasuke to fight. And here she thought they hated the Uchiha bastard for what he is, although re-considering the offer. Why bother get a hyuuga hands dirty along with being accused of killing Naruto?

_"Of course having Sasuke to kill Naruto for them, will leave out any hard evidence that they were the ones to do it"_ She thought to herself, as she watches Naruto and the rest of the battlers listening in of the proctors words. Leaning forward a bit and resting her hands under her chin, she decided to see how Naruto's condition was by using the byakkugan and could tell he was very relaxed, shock yes but very relax of the situation and had to smile at the courage aura feel her was emitting. "_That's Naruto-kun for ya, always ready to face someone in battle." _She thought to herself and pulled her eyes away from the boy, to search out for her sister and the other girls who had the fox features. They weren't that hard to find too, since with the byakkugan, she can find somebodies chakra readings quite easily and thanks with Naruto using his shadow clones during their play time, she was able to increase her range from 69 degrees, to 180 degrees. Sure it's not a full 360 rotation but it was enough to scout around the stadium.

"Ah!" she said with a happy tone, finding Hinata's chakra network along with the girl also waving to her with a happy smile. She had to giggle as they were both using the byakkugan to find each other and waved lightly back to the girl. She then spotted Ino on the left side of the stadium along with what looks like…"Wait…Is that Sakura's chakra level really that high! Naruto-kun and Neji-nii-san did say she was training with Lee, but I wasn't expecting this drastic of changes!" she mutter under her breath with wide eyes. Earning some raise eyebrows from Hiashi and Hizashi as they too were curious of whom she was looking at. Though what they were neglected to see was that Hanabi started itching near the top of her head, as a very small tiny piece of fur could be seen.

XXX

"Billboard brow over here!" shouted Ino jokingly as she saw the pink hair girl, trying her best to walk through the crowd along with smiling up with her green eyes shining with excitement as she finally reached towards the Kitsune Ino. "Where you been Sakura? I haven't seen you ever since the Preliminaries, oh by the way great job of catching up to me!" She beamed with a huge smile along with hugging the girl.

"Thanks Ino-pig and as for where I disappeared too" she started while adjusting herself on the chair, along with playfully punching Ino the arm along with giggling from the girl rubbing her pink hair with her knuckles. "I was training with Lee for the past month, as I wanted to catch up with Naruto and the others. So this way I won't be a burden for anyone!" She exclaim while pumping her fist to the girl while smiling. "And I have to say, he is an awesome coach! Neji and TenTen were not kidding when they say that Lee will benefit better for me!" She announced while holding her head high.

"REALLY!" shouted Ino who blinked her red eyes at the girl, along with Sakura playfully sticking her tongue out.

"Though it was rough at first, since I have the most horrible stamina in our entire age group" she said with a far off look of despair making Ino to chuckle nervously along with sweat dropping at the look her friend was giving, she then burst out in laughter from Sakura quickly squishing her cheeks to make a fish face. "But that's how the fish swims" she jokingly said earning some more playful punches as Sakura was finally happy to get her friendship back from Ino.

"Geeze Sakura If I didn't know any better I say Naruto influenced you to be light hearted!" Ino exclaimed as the girl next to her nodded and look down with a soft look.

"It is true, if it weren't for Naruto protecting me during the Chuunin exams along with sacrificing his life to protect others. I would have never change" She then shook her head and leer hard at the arena grounds. "So what is the deal here? Why is Naruto facing the Uchiha bastard?" She asked along with her head moving to the left from a civilians yelling in her ear, saying don't call Sasuke a bastard. She then turn her head to the right in a very slow like manner as Kill intent was rising through the roof, then the next thing you see is a wide eye pale face Ino and an out cold civilian next to a bright and happy Sakura.

"Well-well, ahem" Ino started while clearing her throat and calming her nerves from seeing Sakura's temper, and brute strength! "I don't know what the deal is with this I too thought Sasuke failed during the Preliminaries. Why is it that he is here?" before Sakura could answer her opinion another voice rang out along with a puppy barking.

"You want to know why? I heard from my mother, that the THIRD Hokage made a rule that if one of the battlers doesn't appear in the next rounds. Sasuke will take their place, lucky bastard" Kiba informed them while slamming himself down on a chair next to Ino as the two girls harden their gaze, along with Ino flinching her yellow fox ears.

Sakura then lean forward a bit to speak with the Inazuka. "Wait, are you saying that Lord Hokage actually agreed with the Council! What bullshit are they trying to play here?" She exclaimed with confusion as Ino nodded in agreement while Kiba shifted his eyes towards them with a shake of his head and crossing his arms.

"I think you both know the answer to that" and they did as they let out disgruntled sighs along with Sakura leaning her head over the chair.

"Because the _Uchiha's_ is such a powerful clan and donated to the leaf village" Ino said mockingly as Kiba and Sakura giggle/chuckle at the correct information. Kiba then smiled and looked towards Ino with a happy look.

"So how is life of being an Uzumaki clan? Bet it's pretty crazy and wild" he asked making Sakura move her hands away from her eyes as she blinked couple of times, then sat up straight to look towards Ino with her mouth gaping a bit.

Bringing her yellow tail over her lap along with showing her K-9 teeth she answered proudly to the two. "Crazy and Wild, not exactly and we haven't done much yet Kiba." She informed the boy who tilted his head to the side as if asking how so, while Akamaru happily wag his tail left and right.

"What do you mean Ino? Naruto haven't come up with anything for his clan yet?" Sakura asked with one eye brow lowered and the other raise. Ino then looked up in thought and wave her hand in a so-so fashion.

"It's not that we haven't come up with anything. It is because we just got the clan back and are new to the ways of being one. Naruto and the other girls wanted to start out slow before shifting into high gear with the things we need to do." She explained trying her best to inform them what they wanted/needed to do.

"Ah okay I understand, since you guys started out you want to make sure to take baby steps, correct?" Sakura wondered which Ino nodded to her friend and brought her into a head lock.

"That's right Sakura, now come on you two. Naruto is going to be fighting Sasuke, since we three have the loudest voice. I say he needs our support!" she exclaimed earning a happy yap from Akamaru, while Kiba chuckle and crack his knuckles, along with Sakura doing the same.

XXX

"TenTen-chan, Kin-chan" Hinata exclaimed, seeing the two girls trying their best to reach to her, as some of the more Naruto-bias group were now entering the stands along with causing slight trouble for the girls, as they tried their best not to trip over their legs or get their tail stabbed from them. They couldn't believe that the third will allow these people to spectate.

"Phew finally, bunch of assholes!" exclaimed Kin who leer at the people who just rose their heads up with their nose high. "Yeah stick your nose in the air, once you see Naruto kick" she couldn't finished her sentence as TenTen shook her head and force the girl to sit down next to Hinata, along with covering her mouth as she sat behind the girl.

"Kin please, I already had a terrible experience with these people at a restaurant. I don't want them to get any ideas here in the finals" She explained as the girl in front of her leered towards the group and then nodded her head as she let out a breath of air from TenTen releasing her.

"Seriously, why should we be afraid of them? For crying out loud we are ninja's" She wondered while slamming her hands up and back down onto her lap as Hinata just shook her head with a happy look and stare down to the stadium.

"Like Naruto-kun said, their just a bunch of bastards who can't move on" She then giggle from TenTen rubbing her sides.

"Wow someone broke out of their shell? I guess hanging out with Naruto a lot lately help that nervousness huh?" She asked, along with Kin smiling towards the Hyuuga girl as well, she remember how timid she was in the preliminaries along with being very shy. But over the course of the month and glad to have met the Hyuuga girl in the process of the exams, she can definitely say it was worth spending time with them and glad that Hinata wasn't one of those fan girls.

"TenTen stop please!" she wailed trying her best to stop her flinching body and finally settle down from the older girl moving away from her and stop her tickling. Hinata then looked at the two with her purple fox tail wagging a bit as she smiled towards them. "It wasn't just Naruto-kun that helped me out of my shell, it was you two, Ino and Haku who all help me to become what I am now" She explained, earning bright smiles from the girls, although they had to cover their ears from the overly abusive villagers yelling down to the stadium.

"What a drag, here I thought they wouldn't be bias of who is fighting" said a voice behind Kin, who immediately jump out of her skin and turn around to see who it was that snuck up behind her as the boy snicker and wave to them.

"Geeze pineapple head don't scare me like that and retort of saying I should be more cautious because of being a ninja!" she yelled while pointing her finger at him, as the boy just waved it off and yawned. As Choji join with the group as the Akamichi handed them snacks to snack on, along with them accepting them. Hey they need to eat something to watch the beating of Sasuke of the life time.

"Any way, as to answer your curious questions, the reason why Sasuke is in the ranks is because of Dozu chickening out at the last minute" Shikamaru explained, seeing the shock expression on Kin's face as the girls red eyes was shivering a bit from this information.

"That…Can't be? Dozu never runs from a fight before…" she muttered quietly as her eyes shifted left and right, then blinked from Shikamaru looking at her with a calculating eye. "Unless…" she blinked as the boy nodded.

"Unless he went after one of the competitors last night, to lessen the odds of numbers" he finished for as the girl just then turned around and sat down with a shameful shake of the head. "I'm guessing he was still under orders to fight Sasuke?" He asked as the others look over to the girl, knowing she hasn't returned to her sensei at all.

"That would be my guess I dunno" she shrug her shoulders, not wanting to tell them that her sensei was Orochimaru, but she figure some of them already put the pieces together. "So besides that reason anything else of why Naruto is fighting Sasuke and not Neji?" she asked, as this time Choji spoke up for his two cents.

"I think it was the council doing once again. To get what they wanted as my dad will put it…They change the entire bracket around for all of the fighters." He then let out a deep sigh as Hinata had a worried expression on her face. She remembered Haku telling her and the girls, how bad Naruto did against Sasuke from the boy messing with his feelings. And it wasn't pretty from what the girl explained, saying how Naruto even though wasn't badly injured, had blood litter all over his clothes along with trying her best to clean the blood off from his chin and mouth as he slept for about five hours to regain his chakra again.

"Well doesn't matter so don't worry Hinata!" pique TenTen as she pointed down to the arena, as everyone smiled and look towards the direction as she finished her sentence. "With Naruto being calm and collective now, there is no way Sasuke will be able to beat him!" she exclaimed making Hinata smile light along with nodding her head. Though it doesn't mean they all can't be worried for the boy.

Kakashi who was standing behind that group up near the walls, leer harshly at the council side of the stadium as he knew they would've plan this to see who is a better clan. He then looked down to the arena as he grimaced of completing the training with Sasuke as he was really on a tight leash from the councils. Considering his teaching job was on the line and if he didn't train the boy from the beginning after hearing that Naruto was going to be in the group, they threaten to kill the boy in his sleep!

_"Careful Naruto, Sasuke has a lot of tricks up his sleeve along with the drive of actually killing you. Please be smart about what you're going to do" _He thought to himself as he watches the other battlers go to their waiting stand and chuckle from Haku kissing the boy for good luck. He then looked over to some of the anbu in stands to see that everyone was prepared and ready for the invasion along with getting Intel that Jiraiya in his group have already taken out some of the invading ninjas that were prep outside. He then looked towards where the Hokage and Kazekage were, as Sarutobi felt his eyes staring at him. He nodded to the man to say he was okay and was in fact aware of Orochimaru sitting next to him. "_It seems Kin's information was dead on the mark. Now we just wait"_

XXX

Now standing in the battlefield of the arena, staring and watching each other down with hard stern glares. Naruto with his fox tail wagging slowly to left and right as his red eyes was staring confidently towards the Uchiha along with flinching his finger a bit, sensing the high level KI Sasuke was radiating along with feeling how much he improved over the past month.

"**Everything alright kit? You're acting very nervous here"** pique the Kyuubi as he felt his jailor, trembling with either fear or excitement. He couldn't tell which but he too can sense the Uchiha bastard strength and experience, this boy will definitely be the most difficult match that Naruto will ever face. "**Kit I'm not taking any chances, since he haves the Sharingan he can easily see through your movement, I'm going to share my-"**he never finished his sentence as Naruto calmly said.

"Don't please Kyuubi…The more chakra you give me, the faster you will disappear" he explained as he herd the proctor telling them rules of the battles, as just what Taisune said at the Uzumaki house. They were the exact same rules as the preliminaries and he is betting that Sasuke would try everything to kill him! "I know how dangerous the Sharingan can be along with how he caught me off guard the last time. But not today, I'm not an emotional wreck now…I can beat him" he said confidently smiling at the Uchiha who sneered back to Naruto as he got into battle position, along with his Sharingan eyes turning on. "What are the warnings here Kyuubi?" he asked for the foxes advice as the demon fox just shook his head and was confident that Naruto will win without his chakra.

"**Alright I'm going to be quick about it. The Sharingan slows movement all around him along with your hand seals. IF that bastard learns your Uzumaki hand seals then it will be stealing your clan jutsu along with, out ranking your jutsu since he haves better control"** Kyuubi explained as Naruto gritted his teeth as he forgotten about the slow down the Sharingan offers.

"So in other words, Sasuke will have more output power then mine?" He asked then blinked his eyes as the Kyuubi chuckled.

"**He would…If the elements fit his style. Remember kid he is a Fire and Lighten element Ninja! You're water and wind element, you have him beat in the disadvantage point of view."**

"But he can still out rank me with Taijutsu and speed. So I should be cautious of getting in close with him…Thanks Kyuubi, I think I know how to win now" He thank the fox as the demon smiled and nodded.

**"Knock that bastard off the planet! Make sure to use your jutsu as defense in this battle okay?"** He informed him as Naruto blinked a bit and grin in agreement as this way, he won't be using up too much chakra with the fight as he can save it up for defending himself.

"Gotcha!" he smiled while also getting into his own battle stance.

XXX

"Alright the first match between Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha will begin….NOW!" Genma announced as he quickly disappear from the arena and watch the Uchiha charging forward.

"Shit!" Naruto yelled quickly hopping backwards with chakra enhance speed, as Sasuke was charging in and getting closed to the boy at an incredible speed as he then threw some shruikens at Naruto. Who quickly cartwheel out of harm's way as the tools all slammed up against the bark of the tress, before Naruto could counter attack he was brought into defense.

Sasuke who had reached him starting punching and kicking to Naruto, as the boy was having a hard time to deflect some of the attacks, as most of them were aim towards Naruto's rib cages as Sasuke spun his body to swing each arm into his side only for Naruto, to slap away the arms with each hit that will make contact with another. Though because of his enhance speed, Naruto would get hit eventually so instead of defending to long, he purposely let one kick land on his side as he wince from the incredible pain shooting through his ribs. But made sure to grab a hold of Sasuke leg and started spinning in mid place as the Uchiha was flailing up and down as he was litterly hitting the ground with his head and got thrown hard and fast towards one of the arena walls.

Taking this as his cue and hearing the Kyuubi shouting go for a jutsu. He formed his hand signs and decided to use the Shadow clones, since Bubble bomb won't reach Sasuke in time and the Dance of the storm jutsu was B rank, his Crescent slash was useless in long range. But what better way than to have the Clones charge in with the jutsu's? "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he shouted as four different clones appeared around him as they charge forward towards Sasuke.

XXX

"That is a smart idea" Hiashi commented, earning a quickly look from Hanabi as the girl tilted her head in confusion.

"What do you mean father?"

He chuckled while pointing towards the arena field. "They're not just to attack Sasuke, but from the way he put some extra chakra into them, he is going have them use Jutsu's instead" He informed the beaming girl as she excitedly turn back around and watch the outcome.

XXX

Sasuke who was about to hit the wall quickly flip onto his feet and jump off from the wall and into the air only to get by...

"Water Style: Bubble bomb jutsu!" shouted a clone who brought his arms over to the side and thrust it forward, releasing a huge gush of water that was flying towards Sasuke as the boy scream out in pain from slamming into the wall and fell forward to the ground as the clone de-burst into nothing.

Crawling back up to his knees he quickly shot his head up with his Sharingan blazing, as crescent like attacks were being kick down towards him as he remembered what happen to Orochimaru when he got hit by these. With quick reflexes, he manage to dodge all of the attacks and charge forward with wide killing intent as the original Naruto back up a bit from the sudden burst of speed and saw the last two clones burst into nothing by kunai's impaling them.

"Fire style: Crawling, fire!" Sasuke shouted as he blew fire right into the ground with large flames engulfing the ground and rolling straight towards Naruto who widen his eyes in fear and quickly jump out of the way from the attack only to scream when it turned around and exploded right onto him, sending the boy flying into the air, as the girls quickly jump up onto their feet. Even Hanabi jump up with fear in her eyes as the flames were engulfing the boy.

"Humph, serves you right loser. You think with your scroll's jutsu, you can beat me?" he said confusingly at the end as the body that was suppose, to be Naruto's poof into a cloud and landed on the ground as a "Shi-"He never finished his sentence as his face got punched really hard, by the Real Naruto jump out from the trees and made contact to his face. As the boys head was moving to the right and then went flying fast into the air from the sheer force behind the punch. Landing on his feet and sliding on the ground, Naruto quickly formed another set of hand seals and then pumped his arms.

"Chakra concentration!" he shouted as there were blue glows surrounding his hands and feet. Every ninja in the stands were wide eye and smiling as they knew what this jutsu does and were even more surprised to see him use this technique, then they looked towards Sakura who was jumping and down along with pumping her fists in excitement.

"ALRIGHT YOU SHOW HIM NARUTO! USE THAT CHAKRA BOOST GO, GO ,GO!" she excitedly scream along with Ino joining in with the girl as Sakura was the one who taught Naruto this technique right before he came to the finals.

The boy grin and charged forward with a huge amount of speed that the dirt behind him was litterly flying off the ground, though being rookie of the year that Sasuke was manage to hand flip back on his feet and quickly block Naruto's downward kick, and then spun around with his arm swinging as Naruto this time, brought his hand up to block the punch only to get pushed back a bit while losing his balance from the sheer force.

"Fire style: phoenix flower jutsu!" Sasuke quickly shouted and form the hand signs as he breathed in and fired off the fire jutsu at Naruto as the boy went flying backwards and high into the air with each explosion that made contact to him, as he felt the fur on his tail burning from the heat. "Fire style: Exploding Fire bomb jutsu!" he shouted as the trail of orange light were being shown on the ground, Naruto in his flinching form widen his eyes at the sight of the jutsu, the same jutsu that nearly killed him during his blind rage.

"Water style: Bubble bomb jutsu!" Naruto counter acted by using the water jutsu to fling him to safety, as the first fire bomb came hurdling towards him, then he aim down for his water jutsu using it again to dodge the next fire bomb but failed in time to dodge the third one as this jutsu increased in speed after the first two. He went soaring through the air in complete pain as the crowds were going off their seats, shouting kill the demon, show the demon what you're made off.

Naruto can hear it all and was smiling through it all as the Kyuubi inside wasn't freaking out or yelling at the kid for the poor job at dodging the bastard's jutsu. The blood that was falling off from Naruto's mouth though, was indicating that he was starting to get tired out from the battle. He knew the regeneration is slow, so he had to be careful from here on out. "_Just a few more attack and a little dodging, then Sasuke will be open"_ he thought to himself as he open his eyes wide along with puking out blood from a heavy blow to the stomach as Sasuke appeared right underneath him, then spun in midair with his right foot connecting with Naruto's left side, and then to the left to his right rib. Then twirled above the boy and slammed kicked into his back shouting "Lions barrage!"

Naruto then went hurtling down towards the ground with a loud explosion along with Sasuke following up with fire ball jutsu.

XXX

"NARUTO-KUN!" screamed Hanabi along with others as they watch horrifying outcome from the combos, along with hearing the boy scream in agony. Hanabi was tearing up along with shaking her head no, as she couldn't believe what was happening! "He…He said he will win…He said he wouldn't lose to him…" Hanabi cried out as she felt her father pulling her into him, as the girl just stood still letting the tears fall. "Why…Why is he losing?" she kept questioning.

_"No matter what happens, I will never lose to the likes of Sasuke!"_

"He promised…"

_"If I do fight Sasugay in the finals I want you to cheer me on Hanabi!" he announced with a smiled._

"Why Naruto-kun…Why did…" then widen her eyes.

_"And when I do fight him, he will be in a great surprise!"_

She then gently move her father's arms away from her, as the man blinked in confusion and saw the little girl activating her byakkugan and leer deeply into the cloud of smoke. Hoping and trying her best to see what was going on and hoping to get through the dust cloud. She then picked up not one, not two but three chakra signatures! The first two looking like Naruto, while the last one looked like a fox that wrap around his wrists as the second Naruto, the one with the fox darted out of the smoke in a black streak that she almost couldn't detect. She then shook her head and was smiling as she tried her best to wipe the tears away.

"What do you see daughter?" her uncle and father asked, as they had their Byakkugan on as well. But couldn't detect what Hanabi saw as she explain there was three chakra signatures only, for the girl to tilt her head with they said. "What third chakra?"

"Wait…You didn't see it?" She asked as she blinked her eyes confusingly, she could have sworn she saw a third signature and just turn around to the battlefield.

XXX

"Humph, is that all the power you have you fucking loser?" Taunted Sasuke as the boy walked slowly towards the dust cloud that was still there along with a shadow outline of Naruto lying still on the ground. Genma who had the tooth in his mouth was moving it up and down as he knew that if he were to call the match to Sasuke he would be making a mistake. He was no idiot after all; he sensed three chakra signatures in that dust cloud along with watching carefully of the boy using stealthy movements to hide himself into the shadows. He then tilted his head slightly to the right behind the Uchiha and smiled at the blonde boy who was smirking along with a fox like head moving out from a form of a bracelet, snickering at the stupidity Sasuke was showing. "_My, my Naruto-kun you have improved a lot over the past few months. Though, wonder if you will make it to Chuunin or not, since you have shown little tactician skills."_ He then tilted the toothpick up and moved his shoulders up and down in a chuckle. "_Who am I kidding, the way your holding back your skills and not wasting your jutsu recklessly, I say you fit to be a Chuunin"_ He thought as he watch the rest of the battle played out and snicker.

Sasuke then kicked Naruto in the ribs only for it to poof into nothing but smoke! "What the hell!"

"HEY SASUGAY!" shouted the real Naruto as he came bursting from the tree branch as he was like an orange blue to everyone. After the blows he received from the Uchiha and crashing down into the ground. He quickly summoned Usuki into the battlefield, telling her to morph into a bracelet and explained to her that she was going to help him kick some Uchiha ass! She happily obliged and agreed to help the boy against the Uchiha, before running off though. He made a shadow clone to make it look like he was passed out on the ground.

Before Sasuke could react in time with his punch, Naruto quickly twirl around the forward thrust as Hinata smiled bright at what she saw along with Neji who too was smirking. Hinata was the one who taught him how to spin like that in order to dodge some of the Jyuuken strikes or any type of forward punches!

During the twirl he quickly landed a kick to the back of Sasuke's head, sending the boy forward along with spitting out blood from his mouth. Before he hit the ground Naruto quickly formed a hand sign. "Wind style: Dance of the storm!" he shouted while quickly punching forward and back sending out ball of air into the Uchiha's back, as the boy was flinching wildly in the air as you could hear what sounded like smacks and breaking of bones, Naruto quickly halt the jutsu as he didn't want to waste any more chakra ran forward and punch the air, taking this cue. Usuki morph out of her form and darted straight into Sasuke, as she was bouncing up and down like black paint, surprising everyone in the stadium that they didn't know he could summon!

Sasuke then wailed and scream from feeling the little black fox scratching and biting him in many different places as he tried effortlessly to get the little female off of him. When he landed on his feet and moves his head towards Naruto, he was suddenly flung backwards with his cheeks puffing out with a large bruise and went flying backwards.

"Fox style: rising geyser!" Shouted Usuki as Hinata widen her eyes in shock along with seeing the water coming out from Usuki's mouth! What made it even more amazing was that the water was scolding hot as it made contact to Sasuke, causing the boy to fly straight into the wall once more, but this time cracking the spot he landed at.

Usuki and Naruto both blinked their eyes in shock along with slowly move their heads to each other, then Naruto jump up in excitement along with spinning the poor fox around. "HOLY SHIT USUKI YOU DID IT! YOU USED A JUTSU!" He exclaimed along with fox happily shouted I did it over and over.

"NARRUUUUTOOOO!" yelled Sasuke as they were electricity flickering all over his hands as Kakashi in the stands, moved forward and panic as he told the boy never to use the jutsu against an ally. "DIIIIEEE" yelled the enrage Uchiha who charged forward with incredible speed, that even Genma wouldn't be able to stop him in time, as he tsk under his breath.

"Gaah, CRAP, CRAP, what do I do!" Naruto said in a panic, as the little fox topple a bit and returned to the land of foxes. Naruto let out a quick relief as he doesn't have to worry about her dying and the fact she used up a lot of chakra for that one Jutsu.

"Fox any ideas?" Naruto asked, as he gulped down his own saliva as he could feel death coming his way. There was no way in hell that any jutsu's he haves in his arsenal were strong enough or sturdy enough to deflect this weird Lighten jutsu.

The kyuubi sensing the danger coming along with panicking as well, since he too knew there was no stopping that jutsu. He went through many different types of jutsu that the boy could use to deflect it, but it is needed over thirty hand signs to manage one. Then a swirling orb appeared in his head along with the image of Mia using a ball form of the bubble bomb jutsu into the perverted sage's stomach.

**"KIT, Remember that jutsu Mia used on Pervy Sage?" **He immediately screamed to the boy. As Naruto nodded his head in response to the question of if he remember about it or not! "**Well quickly make a second clone and I'll take control of it then hold your hand out okay! I'll do the rest and then you thrust forward!"** he exclaimed as Naruto blinked in confusion and wonder if he could really do that. Aw hell with it. It's a plan and he will go for it.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" exclaimed Naruto, as he brought his hands together in his favorite hand sign, along with summoning demon chakra this time around. Surprising most of the ninja's in the stadium and the head clans, even Sarutobi, Tsunade and Jiraiya who all move forward at the feel of the demon chakra, but this time Jiraiya smiled earning a confused look from Tsunade. "What is it Jiraiya and you better not be pulling any pranks!" She yelled while grabbing the main as he just points towards the boy as the second clone appeared but this time more fox like than what Naruto was, as the boy reach his hand towards the clone.

"Seems like the fox, knows how to deflect the Chidori" He announced making everyone turn back to the stadium.

"Okay now what?" asked Naruto to the fox clone as he saw the desperation in his eyes, along with starting to swirl his hands back and forth above his hands. Along with what appears to be red and blue chakra gathering around his palm.

"**I don't know how stable this will be, but it's the only thing I can think of! Now thrust!"** he shouted while the ball of chakra formed completely along with the clone bursting into nothing. Hearing the chirping birds being closed to him along with Naruto ears flinching in the sign of danger and quickly spun around with his right hand and slammed it not at the Chidori no, right into Sasuke stomach! Which the boy's jutsu canceled out right after feeling the swirl of energy gathering all around his stomach along with coughing and spitting out blood from his mouth. Naruto's face was full of determination and held onto the jutsu as much he could, feeling his fingers burning from the intense energy of both Demon Chakra and his normal chakra, as the ball was blood red at first and then turned a bright blue orb, that made every ninja there bugged eye at the attack.

XXX

"Jiraiya you didn't!" Tsunade asked while quickly whipping her head towards the Toad sage, only to widen her eyes at the shock look he was giving. "You…didn't teach him **that** jutsu!" She asked with shock as the toad sage just shook his head left and right.

"I didn't even mention anything about the Rasengan…Let alone talk about it. He and the Kyuubi must've "Then an image of Mia using the bubble bomb jutsu into him as he then face palm. "He picked it up from Mia at the time. Considering she use his bubble bomb jutsu with just one hand! He must've saw, how she spiral the water" He said with both shock and proudness behind his voice. Tsunade and the third just blinked at him and then back to the arena grounds.

Sarutobi then smiled brightly at the boy achieving the number one jutsu of his father. "_Great job Naruto, your one step closer to learning that jutsu"_

XXX

"Whoa what kind of jutsu is that?" Ino and Sakura asked at the same time, as they couldn't believe the power behind it along with feeling it even up from the stands.

"I dunno but Akamaru here won't stop barking with glee!" Kiba said with excitement, as the little dog kept barking awesome job Alpha, over and over. "Heh, Naruto got you pump for future training huh boy!"

"Yip!" the dog, happily bark and wag his tail happily. Ino and Sakura both look at each other and grin, making a silent agreement that they too will train even harder. Along with having the drive to protect those they care about as they turn back to the arena and waited for the battle be over.

XXX

"My Naruto-san acquired a very powerful technique!" Hizashi said with a wide expression, earning Hanabi's attention to her Uncle. "That there jutsu Hanabi-san is called the Rasengan", he explained along with Hiashi beaming with great respect for the boy as he can see the resemblance to the fourth now.

"Rasengan?" she question as she turned back to the battle, watching the blue orb slowly defusing from being used to long. "What does it do Uncle?"

"Well wait and you will find out, let's just say…Naruto's father uses it a lot during his time" He left it at that and saw the girl proudly smiled and lean even further on her seat to get a better look.

XXX

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!", Kin shouted shaking poor Hinata left and right as the girl was giggling wildly along with cheering as well. Hell even Shikamaru was on his feet with a smile saying that's how you do it Naruto, Choji eyes were bulging as he kept eating his chips at a rapid pace along with TenTen screaming down to Naruto to finish him off!

"Naruto-kun, do it!" Hinata yelled louder than anyone there as the people around them were also getting into the boy's victory over the Uchiha as they were cheering along with the kids as well.

XXX

"_My son"_ Naruto widen his eyes along with feeling another person's hand resting near his, holding the jutsu up further for him along with a woman's hand as well. He then looked left and right as he couldn't believe who he was seeing!

"Dad…Mom?" he asked with confusion as the two people look at him with broad smiles and hardened their gaze on the jutsu. Naruto following their example and focus on the orb of energy as his father then said. 

_"It's called the Rasengan son, now let the energy burst to send the Uchiha flying!"_ he announced as they disappeared along with telling him to give it all her got. He then moved his head up with a battle cry as he cried out.

"**RASENGAN!" **and with that Sasuke went flying backwards in a spiraling mess as the winds were roaring and wailing throughout the stadium, as both blue and red chakra were pushing into the Uchiha along with flying everywhere as all the spectators in the stands quickly guarded themselves from the powerful winds and heard the howls of victory behind it. When they lowered their arms to see the Uchiha flying and getting covered into the energy orb, exploded right into the wall with a loud boom!

Naruto with his arm out stretch, quickly wobble a bit and rested the arm down to his waist as he was panting and breathing hard and fast. He then looked toward Genma as the proctor never once change his smiling face from what just happen and nodded to the boy. They then both looked towards the direction of where Sasuke flew along with a huge trench hole that trailed behind him. The chakra that was used on the jutsu without anyone's knowledge flew directly towards Hanabi and Temari as they quickly shook their heads from the sudden wind blowing into them.

After the smoke cleared everyone roared with excitement as Sasuke Uchiha was lying up against the wall, not moving one single bit or flinching badly as there was blood on his chin and arm. Hell even his legs were bleeding. The council though weren't cheering for the boy, but were even more afraid now after witnessing the power behind him, hell if the boy was able to outmatch an Uchiha, then their thought process began to think that the New Uzumaki family, were more dangerous than they appeared to be.

XXX

Genma walked towards the Uchiha with hatred in his eyes as he scanned over the boy's condition. He never liked the Uchiha from the beginning and seeing the beat down he received from Naruto, the new Uzumaki clan. He have to say it's about time, after getting a good judge meant he walk over towards Naruto as the boy looked like he would collapse any second from what he just accomplish and grin to him along with grabbing his left arm and raised it high he could.

"Winner is Uzumaki Naruto!" he announced, as the crowd went into another full blown outrage cheers as they were chanting and calling out his name. The boy was overwhelm as he was being forced to spin slowly around the arena stadium to show him all those who was cheering for him.

"Awesome Job Naruto, you kick ass and your just beginning too!" screamed Kiba who was litterly up from his seat along with Ino and Sakura.

"CHA NARUTO YOU SHOW THAT BASTARD WHOSE THE BOSS, WAY TO GO!"

"That's showing the Uzumaki power Naruto, you did a great job!" Ino exclaimed wagging her tail happily as he was smiling and giddying like a school girl at the praises he was receiving.

"ALRIGHT NARUTO!" screamed Choji along with Shikamaru grinning down to the boy with a nod as to say, nicely done.

"Naruto-kun, keep it up and never give up!" TenTen and Kin both said at the same giggling down the blushing boy.

"Naruto-kun you were wonderful!" Yelled Hinata, as he whispered thanks to her along with Hinata whispering back you're welcome to the boy. He then was looking towards the Jonin sensei's as they had proud looks on their faces along with nodding to him along with Kakashi eye smiling to him and Gai-sensei giving him a, thumbs up.

"You did it you did it Naruto-kun I knew you could!" Yelled a bouncing Hanabi as he was also getting congrats from the hyuuga's who was attending to the fights along with Hiashi and Hizashi giving their praises as well.

Hanabi who settle down had the look of admiration to the boy, as he kept his promise of winning against Sasuke in the first rounds. Hell she was over joyed by the fact the boy laid a beat down…Then dread overcame her. "_Nani…What, what is going on?"_ she thought to herself and looked towards where Sasuke was and panic at the sight he wasn't there! She then felt chakra's being flared all over the place, as she looked towards who was giving it out. It was all the girls with the fox features, trying their best to shout to the boy about the danger he was in, but he couldn't hear them with the loud cheering. Hanabi then looked towards where the danger was and saw it was Sasuke, rushing towards Naruto with a sharp Kunai infused with electricity!

She turns her head all over the place to see if anyone was going to stop him, but they weren't paying attention at all. Even the sensei's were too caught up with cheering, okay so she won't blame them for seeing an awesome display, but Naruto needed to know about the danger! She was too much in a panic and did what any little girl could do.

She in hale a large amount of air and let it all out with a yell of "WATCH OUT NARUTO-KUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" her voice echo throughout the entire arena as Naruto ears twitched from hearing the voice of Hanabi's panic wail, he then on instinct pulled his arm away from Genma along with pushing him out of harm's way, his right arm in slow motion grab a kunai out of his pouch as he twirled the sharp end up and thrust in front of him after fully turning around along with feeling blood gushing out on his hands and face, from the one thing he wasn't expecting!

Everyone froze along with widening their eyes, Hanabi though was breathing heavily along with trying to calm herself down after seeing the boy defended himself only to find out that because of her action, caused Naruto to stab right into Sasuke…Sasuke's heart to be precise.

"Guh…Ba…stard" was the last words from Sasuke, as his Sharingan finally turned off along with his eyes going pale. He then fell backwards with a soft thud as Naruto face was wide in shock and pale from getting his first ever kill in his ninja life. Genma who stumble a bit from the shove, quickly move forward and grab the Kunai away from the boy, as Kakashi and Gai showed up on the scene to make sure Naruto's mind was in the right place.

The civilians were quiet and shock at what just happen. Even the rookie Genins were silent as well…They were definitely not expecting this to happen. Then they all turn their heads towards the direction of where Hanabi was as they saw the girl was ready to throw up along with Hiashi quickly covering her eyes and hugging her close to him, trying to calm her down.

Hinata then whip her head down to the stadium and activated her Byakkugan to see Naruto's condition and could see how his breathing was increasing very fast. "Naruto-kun…"

XXX

"Genma is Sasuke…" Kakashi asked not bothering to look over to see if the boy was alright or not, he knew inside Sasuke was dead and brought death onto his self. Right now he was focusing on Naruto as he tried to make sure the boy was alright along with making sure his psyche was okay.

"I…I killed Sasuke…" he said with fear in his voice, as he knew it was over! Over for him, over for his family and over for the Uzumaki clan…

"Hai, Sasuke is dead" Genma said with no emotions as he closed the boy's eyes and stood up, calling onto some medics to carry the body. "That's what happens in the Chuunin exams…" He stated while looking up to the crowd to see their expressions of the situation and then heard them clapping one more time which made him blink his eyes.

Even made Naruto, Kakashi and Gai to look up in confusion as the cheers restarted once more along with shouting. "It's alright Naruto!"

"He was an idiot to attack you after losing!"

"Can I have your autograph" which caused some of them to fall down in a goofy fashion and stood back up in time, to see that everyone was still clapping and cheering along with saying it wasn't his fault or that's what happens when you mess with a strong ninja!

Kakashi then shook his head with a sigh as he couldn't believe the visitors from the other nations were open minded of how the rules work, hell even some of the leaf villagers who supported Sasuke which was only about 20%, along with the other thirty percent who are mutual with the boy were also cheering for him and saying it was okay.

He then eye smiled down to the confused boy who looked back up and then chuckle lightly as Kakashi said. "Well, seems like we won't have any trouble for Team 7…Though we will need a new member" He said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. As then Gai shook his head and patted Naruto's shoulder.

"Go on young Naruto! Go join with the other battlers for the next match, don't let this little set back disrupt your FIRE OF YOUTH!" He exclaimed with his teeth shining along with causing Naruto to appear behind Temari as the Girl tilted her head towards the shivering boy.

"I am afraid of the shinning teeth of horrors!" he said with a trembling voice as Neji, Haku and Temari shook their heads and chuckle at the scared boy.

XXX

After everyone calm down along with Hanabi, coming from the restroom pale in the face after letting out her lunch that day along with experiencing her first look at somebody dying. Everyone was still jumping in their seats after witnessing a tremendous battle and were even more excited for the next being Haku vs. Neji both who are relatives, not by blood but adoption paper wise. And were excited to see how these two will fight as they watch the girl and hyuuga get into battle position, smiling to one another in excitement.

"You ready Haku-san, don't think I will go easy" Neji announced seeing the girl grinning back towards him and got into her stance.

"I was actually wanted to battle you Neji, so don't hold back!" They both leered excitedly to each other.

"Next match will be Haku hyuuga and Neji Hyuuga"

XXX

Meanwhile with the civilian council's booth

"That demon killed the last Uchiha!" One of them whispered to other as they were throwing death glares. But were also thinking through their heads of the outcome with the battle, considering that Sasuke forced himself to attack Naruto along with leaving himself open for the boy to strike back with a Kunai.

"Yes it's true, but we have another problem at hand…" The snooty looking man said with his arms crossed. "That Uzumaki brat showed and proved to us that his clan is indeed powerful"

Then the old lady leans back against her chair. "And with that kind of power in the village, there will be questions of loyalty with that clan along with thinking they can do whatever they want, regardless of our village laws"

"Then what should we do! We can't have the Uzumaki clan, that demon think he can roam around freely!" Then the hefty man got interrupted from one of the business council man.

"OR…WE could have someone represent the Uzumaki clan, since the demon is too young to be head clan" he mention while the others all looked at each other and then had evil grins at the developing plans they were coming up with along with making the Uzumaki's lives miserable!

Orochimaru though was seething through his teeth as his plan to get Sasuke has back fired! He couldn't believe the idiot will go and do something like that and get himself killed, it wouldn't matter. He can still get the boy if Kabuto is fast enough. But for now, he will keep an eye on the Jinchurikii and wait till it was the right time to start the invasion.

"The battle between Haku and Neji will begin now!"

What idea does the civilian council have in mind? And what will happen with Naruto and his girls now?


	33. Chapter 33: The invasion begins

**Disclaimer: i DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Hey everybody and all those who are reading XD Here it is the next chapter. Now let me tell you guys that I did not finish the fight between Haku and Neji as I decided to just get the invasion started right away considering a thought came to me of how to work out with the whole Neji and Hinata helping the hyuuga clan will work out better this way. So for those who are saying that Haku should win, I'm sorry for the battle was not finished ^^; But she didn't lose either as I did come up with a way for her to win, but decided against it. Plus I couln't think of anything else to do with the finals and thought eh why not get the invasion going. So any way on to the reviews/comments**

**Haseothesage: I am most definitely will explain how Ino fell in love with Naruto. I actually was going to explain it during "The way of the Clan" arc : ) and lol, I dunno if I want to be in charge for the remake of Naruto though if I were to be in charge, I would cut out all the talking during the action sequences, I mean seriously there is really no point of having 85% of the battles to be just dialouge, while the last fifteen percent is the rest while cutting it into a commercial. I mean come on, its really starting to get annoying with the constant talking and explaining things during a fight scene. It does not work lol, thanks for the comment and sure, if you do start one I'll try my best to proof read much as possible : )**

**Graybear: Which they will during "The way of the clan" arc : )**

**Gravity the wizard: I don't know much about Hana inazuka, but I think she is about four years older than Naruto? I think...But no, she won't be part of the harem. THOUGH I can see where you coming from with the whole animalistic trait.**

**Tigerezz: Thats a very good question and I believe they do have somewhat control to appointing to have someone take Naruto's place, even if he is young and the clan head. He still needs a supervisor/adult to attend to the coucil meetings slash appointments as he will be too young to understand whats going on in the village. That and the civilian council out votes most of the Ninja heads. Lol yeah I see Sasuke in alot of stories as well as being easy to work with XD**

**Scarletviruse: Glad you enjoy the chapter : ) I really had a fun time with it along with balancing it out between Naruto's skills to Sasukes skills XD It was hard not to make Naruto look over powered along with kicking the duck butt into submission ^^;**

**Narutofan: We have the discussion through Pm's ; )**

**Darkassasin619: Lol was there every any doubt with Naruto XD He is the most unpredictable knuckled headed ninja, who knows what the outcome will be with this boy lol. And glad you enjoyed the fight with him and Sasuke ^^ I really like how I portrayed Hanabi in this chapter along with her almost giving up hope for the boy and then saving him from the sneak attack that Sasuke almost did XD And update I shall!**

**Note to everyone, I'm sorry to say I don't think I can put Anko into the harem as a thought came to me. In the manga, Kabuto captured her and extract the curse mark off from her along with killing her in the process. That and I'm not really sure how to get her into the harem, I know she is like Naruto in many ways between past life and how she was treated. But I just don't think I'll be able to write anything good with her AKA keep her in character you know? Lol its hard enough with Kin considering she only had two screen times. While Anko I like her character and everything, I just don't think I'll be able to write her as good as other authors haves...**

**So in a way, I want someone to suggest another character to replace her ^^; Though it has to be someone I am familier with lol. Any way, enjoy the chapter and sorry about there being no epic fight between Haku and Neji. I just felt like getting the invasion going and after the intense fight between Naruto and Sasuke, I don't think I'll be able to top anything after that XD Enjoy!**

**XXX**

**Chapter 33: The invasion begins!**

**"**I see you've returned from the fox realm?" announced Kakashi who was leaning back up against the same spot he rested at, after going down to the arena floors to check up on Naruto's condition after the sneak attack that Sasuke almost succeeded in. With his arms cross and one eye shifting to his right, he spotted the woman he was speaking too as she was wearing her Anbu gear, minus the mask though.

Turning her head towards Kakashi as she saw the man was looking directly at her along with having a very serious look to his face, raised some questions for her. But then suddenly change into that annoying eye smile of his as she shook her head with a slight scuff. "Let's just say I was really busy in the fox realm" she replied to him as she then faced forward towards the arena grounds, looking down at the two battlers that are going to be facing each other. "So…Council?" she stated with that one statement as Kakashi turn towards the arena with a nod.

"Yeah, they re-arrange the line ups for the finals of the Chuunin exams, although the fighter Dozu never showed up today, Lord Hokage agree to the terms of the Council and the Ninja council that Sasuke Uchiha would get a second chance into the final's" He informed her as Mia just let out a drawn out sigh and shook her head. In a sense though, she would understand where the civilian council were coming from. Considering the other nations would have seen the Leaf village as a weak village if the Last Uchiha wouldn't make it to the finals at all. But from everything she gathered from her fellow Anbu members, along with the Fox summons spy network to watch over the Leaf incognito, informed Kuchaya and her about the recent happenings that occurred during her brief absences. From the spy, she learned that Naruto has initiated a CRA to rebuild the Uzumaki clan, along with saving the girls from being wed off to Sasuke.

But that wasn't important right now. Right now she needs to focus of why Haku is fighting Neji? Before she could ask the question though, Kakashi immediately turn to her with his eye smile as he said. "Oh I bet your wondering who Naruto fought correct?" which to that response Mia just gave a slight nod of her head as she raised one eyebrow in curiosity then widen her eyes when he said. "Well…His first match was Sasuke Uchiha and before you say anything, it was definitely a battle worth seeing. As the boy showed great tactician skills and determination"

"I hear an, but coming along?" Mia stated while resting her arms on her waist, then heard another voice pique in that belong to one green spandex wearing Jonin name Gai.

"Unlike Naruto's great youthful display, Sasuke Uchiha after getting defeated tried to kill Naruto with his back turn along with the proctor at the same time." He informed as he watch the woman's face change quickly into worriment for the Blondes safety as Gai just thrust his arm forward with a thumbs up and smiling with a bright flash of light shone through his teeth. "Not to worry, Naruto-kun at the last minute shoved the proctor away in time from Young Hanabi's voice calling out to him and defended himself from the attack"

Then Kakashi lean against the wall and finish the sentence for Gai. "Before Gai gets excited, because of Sasuke ready to strike down Naruto caused him to lose his life. Naruto who was tired from the anxiety from his fight against Sasuke, caused him to stab him right into the heart with his Kunai" He finished for Gai as the Taijutsu master turned around with his fist in front of his face muttering.

"_Why do you act so cool and calm, it's just like you KAKASHI!"_ He muttered under his breath as Kakashi and Mia both closed their eyes with sweat drops at Gai's antics and quickly shook out of it as Mia then looked towards Kakashi with mother intent behind her face.

"How…How is Naruto after that? I mean it is quite a big deal with your first kill and sometimes Genin can't usually handle their first kill?" She asked as she blink from the calm impression Kakashi was giving to her.

"Not to worry, Naruto after getting told by the audiences that it was okay and they all understand his position. Along with cheering for the boy and about twenty percent of the village acknowledging him, made him calm enough to see that no one will think otherwise about him killing the Uchiha" He finished with that as he turn towards the fighter stands where Naruto was, along with Lee and the other fighters. Then an image of the fourth Hokage appeared in Naruto's place. "_Sensei…I have no doubt in my mind that Naruto will be a great Hokage like you…Actually?"_ He then just eye smiled openly with a chuckle as Gai and Mia both sweat drop at the sudden chuckle along with inching away from the strange Sensei as he then open his one eye and blinked to the two. "What?"

"Any-Any way, Kakashi you think you could hand this to Naruto after the…" She then looked down to the people who were sitting by to see if they were listening in to their conversation and saw they were to engross for the next match to begin as she quickly slip her hand towards her back where a Scroll was placed, all the while swinging it over her head and into both her hands as she move them forward towards the Cyclops. "After the Invasion starts, I want you to give this scroll to Naruto" She asked him, then blink when Kakashi pushed the scroll towards her as he announced.

"No Mia, you should be the one to giving Naruto this scroll. After all you are the first person he asked to study the scroll for him along with keeping it safe during the Chuunin exams." She then felt Gai resting a hand on her shoulders as she looked over to the man as he nodded to her as Kakashi finish his sentence. "I mean you were the first one to solve most of the secrets hidden within the scroll. I believe the Uzumaki family will love to see the person they entrusted too, to bring back their Uzumaki Clan scroll"

Mia couldn't believe what he said! All this time she would think that Kakashi, being Naruto's sensei and pupil to his Father will want to hand it over to his Sensei's son? But no, he wanted her to do it as Naruto entrusted her with the Scroll along with wanting her to give them what jutsu she thinks will fit for them from the scroll. Softening her gaze and giving that famous fox like smile nodded and made a second Shadow clone of herself, to carry the scroll to a safe place as it saluted and ran off with the scroll to a hidden place that she only knows about. Making sure that it did its job from dispersing, she nodded at the memories the shadow clone left for her and smiled towards Kakashi. "Your right Kakashi and…Thanks" She left it as that as the man nodded to her.

"ALRIGHT THEN COME ON MIA-SENSEI! LET US ENJOY OUR STUDENT FLAMES OF YOUTH THROUGH THEIR PASSION OF BATTLE!" Shouted Gai with a booming voice as Kakashi shuddered and flinched from the green spandex man's speech as he saw him, rested one leg up against a chair with his arm stretch out pointing to the skies.

Mia just pulled her anbu mask down in front of her face so she wouldn't let anyone know she was hanging around with him, too bad the same can't be said about Kakashi as the man tried his best to cover his face with his icha, icha book.

XXX

Neji who was waiting to start the battle had his eyes twitching profusely at his Sensei's antics along with embarrassment. "Sometimes, I wished I didn't have such an enthusiastic Sensei and had a better and more calmer one" He said out loud as Genma and Haku both let out slight chuckles along with slight nods, as they felt sorry for the Hyuuga prodigy along with TenTen up in the stands whom tore Hinata's brown jacket off from her as she used it to hide herself in shame, with both Kin and Hinata sweat drop slash chuckle at each other from the embarrassing teen.

"Well…Whenever you two are ready?" Genma asked with a slight clearing of his throat at the two combatants as they both got into battle position, ready for the single to start from the Proctor. Starring at the two for a couple more seconds, as he then raise up his one arm in the air. "Alright, the next match between Neji Hyuuga and Haku Uzumaki begins…NOW!"

Right away Haku ran towards the left away from Neji as she knew the Hyuuga prodigy will want to shut down her Chakra points right away. Boy was she glad she made the right decision as the boy did thrust forward from where she was standing as his hands were thrust out forward to land a hit onto what would have been her shoulder blades.

Taking the momentary chance of attack, Haku quickly jump up into the air by jumping backwards with her hands quickly then the eyes could see forming some hands seals, along with arching her head back. "Water Style: Icicle needles!" she shouted as she started shooting ice shards straight down towards Neji, he immediately started cartwheeling out of the way with each flip he will make. One jagged shard will crash and erupt into a puddle on the spot, the third one though manage to cause the boy to go into the air for a brief moment.

After landing from her jump and using her water jutsu. She quickly dashed forward with incredible speed that would even make Gai and Lee impress by the sheer speed she had, in a sense though she still wasn't as fast as the two of them. Plus it takes a lot of stamina for Haku to even keep this duration going. Once she reached towards Neji whom manage to land on the ground with his two hands, spun kick in place landing a powerful blow to Haku's left cheek as the girl went skidding across the arena from the blow. But retaliated by throwing some senbons towards Neji who jump over the first two, but he then let the next thrown senbons to land on his arms when he crossed them in front of his chest.

Haku who was watching Neji landing and running straight towards her with intension to make this battle over quickly, made the girl quickly form some hand signs to gather enough chakra to release. "Water Style: Water Dragon jutsu!" she shouted, as the torrent of water circle all around the girl and shooting straight up into the air, forming what appears to be a dragon head that was roaring with power. Then arch itself into a curve at the very tip, coming straight down towards Neji as the boy quickly skidded to a stop and swung both arms in front and behind him as he started spinning, causing all the hyuuga's to stand up from their seats. Even Hinata and Hanabi sat up from what Neji just accomplished!

"Rotation!" shouted Neji as a thick chakra like dome surrounded the boy with such a dense like chakra energy, that covered a good five inches around his body that even covered himself inside of it. But what really surprised Haku and all the audiences in the stands is that the Water Dragon jutsu that made contact with the chakra dome, spread out into a burst of water! It got defeated by the ultimate defense that is the…

XXX

"Rotation, how did Neji-nii-san learn that?" Hinata announced with surprised in her voice, alerting Kin, Choji and Shikamaru to face the girl. "TenTen, did he learn that on his own? Or was he able to acquire the rotation from one of the main branch?" She asked turning her head towards the teen as TenTen had confusion in her eyes while blinking them in concern.

But quickly snapped her finger remembering why Neji asked her to help train him with her weapon tools. "Right I forgotten about the rotation" She muttered out as her white fox tail sway slightly all the while trying to figure out where Neji did get such a move? "As for how he got the rotation Hinata? I'm not sure where he picked it up, but my guess will be that he learned it on his own" She said truthfully while raising her arms up and back down to her lap.

Then they all whip their heads down to the stand as they saw Haku was sent flying by Neji running out from the smokescreen the rotation caused with his foot high into the air that must've hit the girl up into the chin.

"TenTen, Hinata what can you tell us about the rotation?" asked Shikamaru as he focused at the battle that was occurring in the arena. Haku was now keeping a good distance from Neji as she was now using long range attacks to the boy, but seeing how Neji was easily avoiding them along with throwing his own Kunai's to deflect her senbons, made some of the spectators to worry for the girl. While some were rooting for Neji to win this battle, boy was it hard to tell who will win this match. Since they were heavily equal in speed and skills!

"The Rotation is a main branch highest rank of defense type of jutsu. Only those who are strong and skilled with the byakkugan and the Jyuuken style can achieve this level of jutsu" Hinata explained while opening her eyes half way, studying Haku's movement with hawk like eyes seeing the girl was trying her best to use less fluid motions of her body to not tire herself out from battle. "I dunno how Neji got the main branch technique from. But I have a relaxed feeling that my father and uncle taught him" She said with a smile as she looked across the stands to where her family was and saw the smiles that were going through the hyuuga's face. Though she let it go after noting her father and uncle weren't smiling at all…Well proudness is shown in their faces yes, but seeing how they weren't pleased must mean they didn't teach Neji the rotation at all.

"After seeing how durable it was to deflect the water dragon jutsu. I have to say Haku might have some trouble against him. Since she is both short to Mid-range ninja" stated Kin as she rested her hands under her chin, along with the others as they were gritting their teeth a bit. Hinata shook her head from pondering too much of how Neji got the jutsu and decided to keep an eye on the battle below.

XXX

Slamming hard onto the ground and sliding to a stop along with flipping back up onto her feet. Haku was breathing lightly from all the avoiding and dodging of Neji's Jyuuken strikes as some of the blows landed on a few of her chakra points, especially around her legs. She really was in trouble, considering her most noticeable trait is her speed and she needed that in order to avoid Neji's close range attacks. But whenever she will try to use her water jutsu's or senbons to the boy, he will counter with that Rotation of his while proving that he is most definitely the rookie of the year one year ago.

"I have to say Haku-san" Neji started to say, along with some sweat going down his forehead. He was impress that Haku has manage to avoid almost all of his strikes along with keeping up with him. As well as his self to keeping up with the girls speed! Good thing he analyzed Lee's speed and adapted to it as well during his training with the boy. Another reason why he spent most of his training time with the boy during this one month, of course the two will have to face each other. But they couldn't really do much training, considering no one was near their level of expertise. So the two boys decided that each week day, they will work on Neji's speed. While the next weekdays they will work on Lee's Taijutsu against Ninjutsu users while taking the weekends to train themselves for the finals.

"I am most impressed that you were able to keep up with me during this match. However" He then got into a stance that had his right arm forward, while the left arm was behind him in the air. That made Haku to widen her eyes as she quickly started hopping back, but stumble to the ground from trying to access her chakra into her feet. "You're in the range of my trigram" he finished then dashed forward with incredible speed as the rising girl got up to her feet and leer deeply to the boy. "Two palms!" two strike went forward, but missed when Haku shifted her left shoulder back and then to her right shoulder. "Four palms!" this time Haku duck from the third strike and then tilted to the ground with her palm touching the ground from the next strike as Neji's hands went above her face.

XXX

"Down, down, left, left, right, Perry, Perry, hop" Muttered Mia as she watch intently at the speeds of each strike Neji was making to strike at the Kitsune girl. Watching and seeing how Haku was litterly having trouble keeping up with Neji's speed. Though her muttering gain some attention to Gai and Kakashi as the two men looked towards the woman who was still chanting the words.

"Something you like to share with us Mia?" asked Gai as he folded his arms in front of his chest. Curious of why Mia was muttering out directions of what could possibly be dodging the Jyuuken strikes.

"During some free time from the fox realm, I came to Haku couple of times to train her a bit. In a way of how to avoid the Jyuuken strikes" She started as Gai blinked his eyes in sheer shock along with looking over towards the hyuuga stands, hoping that they weren't spying on their conversation with their byakkugan. Kakashi, who was watching the fight below, started wincing after seeing Haku started flinching badly after getting hit from the 16th strikes.

"You know Mia you could get into trouble for teaching your students of how to dodge the Jyuuken strikes" Kakashi stated as he looked over to the woman, who now activated her byakkugan to get a better look of the battle.

"I know that Kakashi but there was no way I would leave my student crimple when they fight a hyuuga in or outside of the arena grounds. Plus it wouldn't be fair of me as Sensei to not teach my students of how to dodge the Jyuuken strikes" she finished while leering towards the Cyclops. "Unlike a certain sensei here who doesn't help his other students and only trains Sasuke?" Her voice was filled with venom as Kakashi sweat drop with his hands up in defense. He did deserve that and in terms with Mia, as she was right. It wouldn't be right for her as Sensei, to not teach her students.

"Though the question brings up is that did you teach both Ino and Haku?" Gai pique, seeing that Neji was nearing his thirty six strikes as Haku's body was flailing and flinching in all directions, wincing on the inside of how much pain was going through the girl's body right now.

Mia nodding her head to Gai's question answered. "Yes, but the problem is that the two of them aren't skilled enough to dodge my level of Jyuuken strikes. More so of Haku than Ino"

This brought Kakashi to raise an eyebrow, considering that Haku who was trained secretly by Zabuza and taught in the ways of silent killing. To Mia's intense training resume and harsh methods into teaching her students in which that the two of them showed great improvements in their skills. Made him wonder how much Ino was able to dodge than Haku? "How much can Ino avoid the Jyuuken strike of your caliber Mia?" he asked, as the woman shut off her byakkugan along with shaking her head a bit to get rid of any darkness that was threaten to consumed her eyes. "Ino can dodge about 70% of my strikes, while Haku can only dodge about 80%" She stated while lowering her eyes half way. "In a way Haku lost this match…"

XXX

"64 palms" Neji shouted the last statement as he thrust both his palms forward as Haku was sent hurdling backwards from the heavy and constant blows from Neji's attacks. Hearing the multiple thuds coming from the girl along with the sound of dragging on the ground, Neji lowered both of his arms down to his side as he was breathing lightly from the constant motion of hitting the girl with the deadly Hyuuga technique that closes all of the opponents 364 chakra points that is scattered in the human body. Seeing how the Kitsune girl finally came to a halt from the blow, with her light blue fox tail laying limply on the ground, indicating that she was probably KO from all of the hits she received. "You've put up a great match Haku-san…But as you can see, our skills varies differently from each other." He stated while slowly calming down his breathing and letting out a drawn out breath. "You, who rely on mid-range to close range combat, had slight disadvantage to someone who excels in just Close range combat. Especially against a Hyuuga, though I will admit. You had me worried here and there with some of your senbons and icicle jutsu" He praised as he took out some of the senbons that were somewhat littered around his forearms, which each pluck of the needles along with having trouble not smiling on the inside.

"_Damn who am I kidding? The way she was aiming for my arms in hopes to disabling them, would've left me defenseless and my Jyuuken strikes would be useless to use in this battle. If I didn't avoid them much as I could during our fight"_ he thought to himself as images of Haku doing those flipping and cartwheeling out of harm's way, while at the same time secretly throwing the tiny needles towards his direction along with aiming for the middle part of his arm's pressure point. Luckily he had his byakkugan on the entire fight and was able to detect said needles right before they could make contact.

After plucking the last senbons out, everything went white on him along with feeling gravity leaving his body. Then his vision came back to him as he was now facing up on his back with the clouds and the skies above him. Did…Did he get hit? Well the answer to that was yes, he did in fact get hit and a powerful hit it was as he could feel the tar taste in his mouth as he turn onto his hands as he coughed out some blood from his mouth as they splatted onto the ground below him. That raised warning flags in his head as he slowly stood up from his position and quickly spun around with his open hand to block what appears to be a fist as the blow pushed both him and…HAKU! "What the hell…! How are you standing!" shouted a surprised Neji as he saw the girl was in fact standing. Her face was bruised a bit with slight blood trailing down her chin as there were cuts shown there from sliding against the arena grounds. As her breathing was harsh but calm at the same time, with that fox like smile of hers never leaving her face.

Quickly blowing out some air and regaining her composure, she went into her battle stance that was similar to Mia's but mix in with her own style. She then spitted out some blood from her mouth to get rid of the tar taste and smile to Neji as she said. "Simple…I manage to dodge at least 55-64% of your Jyuuken strikes" She said confidently leaving Neji in shock from the simple smile she gave, along with the lone statement of saying how she just avoided nearly half his strikes! In which was around…35-44 different hits! "I have to thank both Hinata and Sakura for improving my chances against you Neji…Now" She then raised her left arm to her right hand, making Neji worried a bit. But drop it since she was un-able to concentrate enough chakra to even use one jutsu.

"You do know that you are un-able to use any chakra right?" Neji said while getting back into his fighting stance as more confusion raise to him. Seeing how Haku still has not left that smirk from her face as she just said.

"Yeah…Unless I do this, released!" she shouted as a seal appeared around the top of her right hand along with what appeared to be huge amounts of chakra flowing through her body!

"HOW CAN THIS BE!" stated Neji, as his byakkugan eyes were showing high level of chakra going through Haku's entire right side of her body. Along with re-opening all of the closed chakra points that he shut down were now opening back up with that boost of chakra. He then saw her released what appeared to be another seal in her left hand, as more of the chakra points were being re-open in her body. Not much but just enough for her to continue the battle against him and seeing how she managed to recover fifty percent of chakra back into her body. Well, let's just say Neji will probably going to be eating out his words.

"Now where were we? Oh yeah, Ice style: Rushing glacier!" Haku shouted as she spun forward with her back facing towards Neji as her foot slammed right into the ground. She remembered her training with that mysterious person at their home along with Naruto informing her that this jutsu she used. Apparently went backwards after she tried using it against the man. So she decided that she will face the opposite direction from her opponent and it worked.

Neji took a step back as he saw what appeared to be ice spikes trailing straight towards him as they broke through the surface. Without hesitation he quickly started back flipping away from the ice that was heading straight towards him all the while side jumping out of the way before they could land a direct hit to him. Though his byakkugan picked up another Chakra source nearby along with Haku running straight towards him as she was forming one handed seals!

"Water style: Water Dragon jutsu!" she announced as the jutsu came out from one of the nearby puddles of the arena and exploded right behind as he was then sent forward towards the girl. Who grabbed Neji by his arm all the while swinging him around and then slamming him straight into the ground, but before she could knock him out. Feathers started floating down gently from the skies, as everyone then looked up at the strange occurrences along with feeling drowsy.

XXX

"Kakashi!" shouted Mia as the man nodded along with forming a tiger seal with his hands, along with the other ninja's that were in the stadium all shouted release from the Genjutsu that were about to put them asleep. Everyone civilian and visitors, travelers who were all attending to the finals were fast asleep.

XXX

Naruto who was looking around in confusion, was wondering what was going on along with why everyone were falling asleep from just watching the feathers that were dropping down and then his ears sensed danger nearby! But before he could act out to it, he was suddenly blown straight towards one of the stadium walls as a voice shouted out Sorry to him right before he black out along with hearing what appeared to be ninja weapons clashing with everyone. "Kyuubi…"

"**Kit seems like there's an invasion going on…That girl Temari used one of her wind jutsu on you and Lee to knock the both of you out. Don't worry, I'll try and get you conscious in a few minutes…"** the kyuubi informed the boy, as the fox was worried about the girls who were going to get trap with in the Genjutsu. Reason why he was worried for them is because, his regeneration ability doesn't counter act against jutsu type attacks. All he can do is pray that they know how to fight against this level of jutsu.

XXX

Somewhere deep within the hidden leaf village

"Ah good your awake" announced a voice. It wasn't a familiar voice to him nor does it ring any bells. As the person felt like he was sent into a spin cycle or a whirlpool… "Rest assured, you are okay but I suggest that you let your body rest and regain its strength again"

"What's…going on…" the person didn't know what was going on, or where he was? Everything was pitched black and all he could hear was appears to be explosions and people screaming in terror. He could sense the person was nearby along with what seems like a green glow covering their body.

"There is nothing you should be worry about. Just that the leaf village is right now being invaded by the sound and Sand village. But I rescued you before you got killed by one of the invading nations, so right now I want you to do is sleep so I can restore you back to full health" the voiced explained along with liking the idea already about sleep…but he couldn't help but wanting to know why the Sound and Sand are invading? Right before he slept a quick image of a blonde hair boy stabbing him in the heart appeared into his mind as anger, rage was building up on the inside as he whisper out…

"**Naruto Uzumaki…"**

As the invasion of the Leaf village has begun!


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: i DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Sorry for the long wait everyone just been really busy as of lately along with trying to come up with good ideas for the chapters. But I will say this that everything is all set and sorted out for this story! In sense of saying that I have everything to finish the entire story over the next chapters : D Got the next arc all planned out and the Gathering of the Girls arc planned out as well : )**

**Along with going to be explaining how Ino fell in love with Naruto considering I haven't explained how she fell in love. Since we already know how Hinata, Haku, Hanabi, TenTen and Temari fall for our favorite blonde XD And for those who are reading Shippuuden of this story...NO, Kyuubi or Kurama is not part of the harem ^^; Shes just there as a way for comedy lines and make things more interesting around the girls...though am planning adding either one or two girls for that story that relate to the end of this one...Just need to decide on who... Any way heres the next chapter I hope you all enjoy and some of you enjoyed that chapter with Mia and Kuchaya in that one story as well XD**

**Author notice: This story is still in the making! I am just having a really slow time with the next chapter ^^; As well as moving to a new house that been busy with moving things around. So don't ya worry that Hanyou Naruto and His vixens chapters are coming, just slowly. So till then hope you all have the patience, cause after the Invasion arc. The next arc will be Naruto learning the ways of being a clan along with having Temari and Hanabi added.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 34: Situation at hand, friends in need. Naruto's sacrificed decision.**

"Naruto, Naruto wake up!" shouted a muffle voice as the blonde hair boy was groaning in pain and slowly opening his eyes then quickly shutting them again after feeling the bright sunlight beating straight down into his eyes and then got holster up onto his feet with his vision slowly clearing up along with facing two emerald eyes that showed very big concerns along with the person it belonged to quickly duck her head from a nearby explosion coming from behind them as both his hearing and vision fully cleared up at the same time looking around franticly to see that all ninja's and what appears to be sand and sound ninja's all fighting each other!

Looking towards Sakura after getting his vision cleared as well as seeing Lee couple feet away from Sakura, who was kicking and punching away the enemy from the two as the girl shook Naruto back to senses as she shouted. "Naruto are you ok!" She exclaimed at the boy along with widening her eyes at a ninja appearing behind him as she shoved him to the side and quickly pulled out a Kunai from her pouch at the same time thrusting forward with it connecting to the sound ninja's heart as the man felled backwards with blood covering the Kunai that was shaking in Sakura's hands.

Staggering backwards and gaining his barrens from the sudden pushed from Sakura slammed his right foot back a bit as he skid to a halt and ran next to Sakura in worriment with his red eyes wide I concern. "Forget about me Sakura what about you! More importantly what the hell is going on here!" he shouted as Lee who manage to pushed back some of the sand ninja's away turn his head towards the girl and ran to her with complete concern for the Kunoichi as getting her first ever kill was showing itself from the girls face.

Once he reached to the girls back, he rested both his hands onto the girl's shoulders as he started rubbing them tenderly in a way to calm her down. Naruto who was seeing this notice what Lee was doing as he grabbed onto Sakura's hand at the same time taking the bloody kunai away from her. Though the victim's blood was still litter over the girl's hands and moved each one slowly over to face her open palms as Lee then hugged her close to him. "It is alright Sakura please stay calm, you did it to save Naruto's life. Without you aiding him he would've been killed!" The bowl cut boy said softly to her ears as Sakura's shoulders were shaking now, then blinked her eyes couple of times. "Please Sakura, listen to me Naruto is alright, you're alright and I'm alright. You did the right thing"

Naruto who was watching this along with wincing in pain from the explosions that were being heard around them was starting to get on the boy's nerve. He then saw how Sakura's hands finally stopped trembling along with resting them over to Lee's hands on her shoulders with a big breath of air and nod as she then announced.

"You…You're right Lee thanks for calming me down…" She said looking behind her with a smile and then towards Naruto. "You too Naruto" in which made the boy give a quick thumbs up and leer his eyes to the right at the same time giving a round house kick in mid-air that connected to a sand ninja's face.

Lee and Sakura both felt kill intent behind them as the two nodded to each other along with pumping their fists as Lee swung to the left and Sakura swung to the right as both their fists made contact into the sound ninja's ribs while following up with a leg sweep from Lee and an Air kick from Sakura! Causing the main to be broken into two as all three Genins slam up against each other in a triangle form seeing the situation that was occurring around them!

"Alright you two catch me up to speed, what happen after Temari attacked me and Lee, I hope there was a good reason for it?" He asked along with swiping out three kunai's from his pouch all the while throwing them at three unexpected enemy ninja's who leapt into the air ready to strike the three children with their jutsu only to fail from feeling three perfectly aim kunai's making contact to their necks as Sakura and Lee separated from Naruto with the two going into Taijutsu battles with some of the enemies as Sakura spoke to the boy.

"From what I understand after Lee woke up about five minutes before you Naruto. It seems after the Feather illusion jutsu was casted, three Sound ninja's appeared right behind you, Lee and Shino. Because there were no time to warn you Temari probably did the last thing she could've think off" She explained as Naruto who was using some of his Shadow clones to fight back some of the ninja's that were started running up the stadium walls from below the battlers room, started throwing some smoke bombs towards the room they were in. Only for the shadow clones to use the Crescent slash jutsu at the enemy at the same time exploding the smoke bombs before they could enter. Though this was bad since now there, per visual view were block from the smoke and now can't tell if the enemy was coming or not.

Shouting back to Sakura after he slammed a water bomb jutsu to one of the enemy ninja and blasting them away along with him being pushed back from the back lash of the jutsu. "Okay I understand now and glad she did, they would've killed us three before we could even react to the dangers behind us. What about Kakashi sensei and the Hokage?"

This time Lee reply back after he did two punches into one sand ninja's stomach, along with elbowing into a Sound ninja behind him then thrust his fist upward into their face. Followed by grabbing the sand ninja's shoulders to swing him right into the sound ninja causing the two to fall out from where they were standing.

"Gai sensei and Kakashi sensei are fighting as well, but they are on the other side of the arena" He exclaimed while he did a front flip kick into a ninja's shoulders. Sakura, who was doing a very good job at fighting back against the enemy ninja, was using both Kunai's and Taijutsu to her advantage.

After couple hours of fighting and defending themselves from the onslaught of enemy ninja's, all three them went back to one spot with their backs to each other breathing and panting a bit from all the fighting they were going through as each and every ninja they've attacked, bodies were laying on the ground dead around them.

"I hate to say this but we can't keep this up, no matter how many we kill they just keep coming!" Sakura exclaimed as she threw a Kunai bomb at a nearby wall that exploded by the tag turning on fire and erupted in a loud explosion causing rubble and rocks to fall on top of four in coming ninja's.

"I agree with Sakura-chan, there just too many to fight here as this seems to be more concentrated area for them to fight" Announced Lee who sent a crescent kick down into a ninja's shoulders with a loud crack then followed up by elbowing behind him, sending a sound ninja flying past Naruto.

Naruto; who is fighting a good amount on his own wasn't having much of trouble with these guys, since the Kyuubi inside of him finally woken up at the same time rejuvenated most of his strength back from his fight with Sasuke and getting blown into the stadium walls. He was warning Naruto of any nearby danger or when Ninja's were about to sneak attack him or were about to use a Jutsu on his friends.

_"What do you think of the situation Kyuubi?"_ Naruto asked the fox as he bending back a bit from dodging a sweeping Kunai, while a kunai flew over his head from behind and stab the sand ninja right in the eye as the blood flew out from the impact with Naruto finishing up with two forward punches by swinging his body forward. Sending the poor fool down towards the bottom grounds as his tail was thrashing about from all the fighting that was going on around him.

_"I think it might be best to go to your sensei and figure out what goals he wants you guys to have. For now, find a way to reach Kakashi!"_ the fox shouted as he whipped his head up inside Naruto's mindscape as this cause Naruto to quickly jump back from a downward kick from another enemy ninja.

He will have to agree with the fox on this, they just can't keep attacking randomly at every ninja they see. So, quickly as he could, pulled back his arms to gather enough water between his hands for his bubble bomb jutsu thrust his hands forward and shot a powerful gush of water towards the ninja. That sent the man flying back into couple of his allies as they fell off from the stadium stands, at the same time Naruto getting pushed back as well from the jutsu itself as he cursed on the inside for still not having any good control.

"_Alright but wait…Kyuubi what about Hinata and them? Are you able to sense where their chakra signatures are?" _the boy asked with concern and worry within his voice. The kyuubi who widen his eyes from this information completely forgotten about the girls, then closed his eyes quickly to sense out for their chakra along with feeling Naruto running back towards Lee and Sakura who were doing their best to fend off the ninja's with minor cuts here and there from the kunai's cutting them slightly, same with Naruto. Although since he can regenerate he didn't had to worry too much about the injuries.

_"Kit I can sense Hinata's, Haku's and Ino's chakra signature as they are in the village right now. As for where TenTen and Kin are I have no idea…You might want to ask Shikamaru of what happen with those two"_

This news did not please Naruto at all…Three out of five girls are in range for Kyuubi to sense…But where did the other two went? Considering the condition the village was in along with all the ninja's attacking, he wouldn't pass it to him that the two manage to get out in time…But that could lead option two and he didn't like to think too long on it.

Seeing about ten ninja's ready to jump on Lee and Sakura. Naruto quickly brought his hands up in his famous hand sign and shouted along with a new Jutsu. "Uzumaki Technique! Shadow clone raid!" he shouted while jumping up into the air surprising Lee and Sakura at the new jutsu he called and cover themselves from seeing about dozen upon dozen of Shadow clones dive bombing towards the enemy ninja's, once they made contact they erupted into what appears to wind chakra that was slashing and cutting each and every single parts of their body with blue looking blades going up, down, crisscross on each body they landed on.

Once that was done and over with the boy landed down to the floor with sweat pouring down his forehead. Lee and Sakura who moved their guards away from their faces blinked at the boy who did the new technique of his and saw how devastating it look from regretting to look at the enemies bodies, litter all over the place with their blood staining on the floor. Though Lee have something different in mind as he fisted his hands and pump both arms in front of him with flames burning through his eyes.

"YOOOOSH THAT WAS INCREDIBLY THE MOST REMARKABLE THING I HAVE EVER WITNESS IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! NARUTO-KUN FLAMES OF YOUTH IS SO OUTSTANDING THAT IT IS SUFFOCATING ME! I WILL NOT FALL BEHIND MY COMRADE IN ARMS, COME LET US DEFEAT THE ENEMY" he never got to finished his sentence as Sakura fisted her hands and quickly punched the back of Lee's head causing the boy to fall forward and into the floor hard with tears falling out of his eyes and a large bump on the back of his head.

Naruto and the kyuubi both shudder and sweat drop from the irritated look Sakura was giving. "_You could easily mistake her as Tsunade…"_ Naruto commented as the fox just nodded his head absently, almost seeing a close resemblance to the great medic ninja.

Sakura who was finally clam and breathing out some frustrated sigh turn to Naruto with a smile and thank the boy for the support. "Thanks Naruto, for a minute I thought Lee and I were toast…Nice use of the shadow clones!" She beamed at the end as the boy rubbed the back of his head and stood up with a slight wobble and quickly got grabbed by both girl and boy in front of him as he almost fell forward.

"Whoa easy there Naruto you alright?" asked Sakura as the boy chuckle nervously and nodded to her as they straighten him back up.

"Eheh yeah, just having gotten a chance to really work on that jutsu, the girls and I were planning on learning Secret arts for the clan to use and decided that we will work on the possibility for my shadow clones."

Lee then butted in as he caught on what the boy was doing. "I see and that technique you used earlier was the first step correct? That is so awesome, I cannot wait to see the Uzumaki clan prosper!" he said excitedly as the boy got more sweat drops from Sakura and Naruto.

"Bushy brow and Sakura, we need to get to Kakashi-sensei and Super Bushy brow-sensei. The fox-err I mean oh shit" Naruto quickly face palmed as he let out a huge triple S rank secret out to the two of his friends and knew that it was all over for the mistake he gotten along with hearing the fox letting out a depress sigh, upset yes…But he knew that the boy was in an invasion and secrets were going to be blab out eventually as he told Naruto it was alright from hearing the boy apologizing to him and saying how he blew it.

"Naruto what did the Kyuubi said?" asked both teens as their smiles never left their faces as they saw the way Naruto lower his hands down with a shock look on his face and quickly whipped his head up towards the two as Sakura was rubbing his back in a friendly matter as she said.

"It's alright Naruto…We know that you have the fox inside of you" she said softly as Lee nodded to the boy with a thumbs up.

"But how-when did you?" he never got to finished that statement as this time Lee answered for him after back kicking an enemy ninja up into the chin and let out a calming breath when he brought his leg back down.

"Sakura-chan and I figured it out for quite some time after the attack on you and Tenten-chan from the restaurant." He explained while pulling out a soldier pill from his pouch and flicked it towards Naruto as the boy caught the little pill and stared at it briefly and then back up to him. "But that wasn't mostly it though"

This time Sakura finished up as she help Naruto up and saw the boy eating the pill with a distain look in his face from the awful taste it gave but let out a breath of relief of feeling his chakra being brought back. "It was during the forest of death Naruto that I figure out you had the nine-tailed fox in you…Remember when Orochimaru used that prong seal?" in which the response she got was a nod and widen his eyes at the stupidity of not figuring out what the seal was for. "Yup, it was for sealing away specific chakra. So after the forest of death and the preliminaries, I went out to look for you and the girls after seeing how they got the fox tail as well. To discover what was wrong only to find out my…well Mother blurted out about the demon" She said with his eyes opening half way but still back punch a charging ninja whose face contorted in a goofy matter at the same time falling backwards. She then hardened her glare at Naruto causing the boy to flinch under her gaze and chuckle nervously when she said.

"AND DON'T YOU DARE THINK I WILL ABANDON YOU GOT IT? IF YOU DO, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND PUT THROUGH THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS THAT I AM YOUR FRIEND!" She threatened the boy as he nodded his head as fast as he could, while Sakura face turned back into a smile in an instant. "Good, same goes for Lee right?" she asked the Taijutsu user who Nodded with a big smile.

"Hai, hearing about this just makes me more excited to know that I have a strong friend and hopefully future rival!" he exclaim as Naruto face couldn't get any brighter as it was. His friends, his friend still believes in him along with not seeing what he is or was! And to top it off, they absolutely trust in the kyuubi himself! "OH that and TenTen-chan explain the situation to me…what?"

Naruto had his head low with slight purple face at how Lee figured it out along with the kyuubi laughing his ass off in Naruto's mindscape, as he made a bet to Naruto that Tenten out of all the girls will probably blab it out to Lee and Neji. "Dattebayo…Kyuubi won the bet…" He moaned out at the earning some chuckles from Lee and Sakura.

"So Naruto what did the fox wanted us to do?" Sakura asked once more as seeing some of the forces were directed towards the other side of the arena, where most of the Jonin's, Chuunins and Anbu's were station at.

"OH right, Kyuubi wanted us to get towards Kakashi sensei and Super Bushy brow, considering we can't fight like this forever" He explain to the two of them as they nodded down to the boy and ran towards the direction of where the other Sensei's were.

XXX

"How are you holding Gai?" Kakashi asked while slashing down and up with his kunai, killing off more of the enemy ninja's that were constantly jumping and dashing through the stands with incredible speed. His Sharingan eye was reveled after removing his ninja headband away from it, seeing everyone's movements and chakra signature that were rushing towards him. He heard the Taijutsu specialist hard blows making contact with the ninja's with relative ease as the man responded back.

"Good my youthful rival, I got confirmation from Jiraiya's counter strikes that the enemy outside of the village walls has gone down by 30%, but are still having trouble after a Snake was summon" He explained to the Cyclops as he did two punches into an enemy ninja's stomach and then a round house kick to the left cheek along with making contact to the nearby ninja as well.

"That's better than nothing, but have you gotten any word about the students being ok?" Kakashi stated while thrusting his kunai forward into a man's heart, feeling the cold blood dripping down his glove along with swinging the imbed ninja with a discharge of electricity to the next ninja, screaming their heads off and flinching un –controllably.

Gai taking a brief pause to look around the stadium, to find say pupils that were in the arena, couldn't find any of Kakashi's or his students around but could see some that were still effective by the feather jutsu from Team Asuma and Kurenai. "From the look of things, I do not see TenTen, Kin, Neji, Hinata, and Shino anywhere…" He explained then felt Kakashi nod towards him.

"Hinata and Neji might be with the hyuuga clan, escorting them to safety." He quickly said while doing some hands signs to release a fireball jutsu at the approaching ninja's. After that was done, he and Gai quickly spun around each other with a high kick from Gai and a forward punch from Kakashi with the Chidori activated hand. "As for Haku and Ino, from what I saw with my Sharingan they went out into the village to see If they could help out with the evacuation" he finished up while shaking his hands a bit to discharge left over energy from his hands and took a quick peak towards the Hokage stands, picking up Sho and Mia chakra signature with the rest of the Anbu team as a purple like barrier was raised.

"Orochimaru seems to be attacking the Hokage…"

Then the two sensei's, look to the direction of where the stands were, seeing Lee, Naruto and Sakura were running towards them and then widen their eyes from three Jonin ninja appearing right behind them. "Shit"

"Not good!" they both screamed out as they tried to run towards the three, but knew they wouldn't make it in time as they saw the three kids, turn their heads at the enemy ninja as Kakashi and Gai widen their eyes in fear for they wouldn't be fast enough, but stop in their tracks from what appeared to be Shadow like spikes impaling them quicker before anyone could blink as the three children let out a long breath of air as a new voice announced itself.

"What a Drag, here I was hoping to get some sleep from the Genjutsu only for the annoying fighting got in the way of that" It was none other than Shikamaru, who came out from behind a pillar with a slight pale face. All the while canceling out his shadow spikes by retracting them back to his shadows along with yawning a bit. "So what did I miss?" he commented while smiling.

Before Naruto and the others could respond, they turn their heads towards Kakashi and Gai's approaching form as Naruto wave to them quickly and stood rigid as they approached them. "Good going Shikamaru, we wouldn't have made it in time" announced Kakashi as the lazy boy nodded with a smile and crossed his arms from the situation that was going on.

"Hey Kakashi sensei, I know this will be a dumb question but why are the Sand and Sound ninja's attacking us?" Naruto shouted with panic in his voice as he knew the treaty that he got educated from the girls and Mia-sensei during their free time. Were on good terms with each other and confused the hell out of the boy from the sudden betrayal.

"Seems like Orochimaru made some sort of agreement with the sand village to attack us…" He quickly explained while looking at the battle that was going on around and then turn back to the frantic boy seeing how his fox ears were twitching in an erratic ways. _"If it weren't for the kyuubi giving him these features, who would know what might happen to the boy"_

"Kakashi sensei is there anything you want us to do?" This time it was Sakura who asked the question, she knew the kyuubi wanted them to go to the sensei's yes and probably wanted them to figure out what ways they could help them out or find any means to help out the village.

But before Kakashi could asked, he paused towards the blonde hair boy seeing his red eyes darting everywhere as if he was looking for something or…"Naruto you don't sense Hinata and them do you?" he asked with concern as this surprised Lee and Sakura, as they almost forgot about the other girls. Shikamaru though looked down in thought as he waited for the boy to answer.

"Well…" He slowly said and look towards Shikamaru as he sent some hand language to the boy asking if he knew about the fox being sealed inside of him and smile brightly at the reply of Shikamaru saying.

_"Come on Naruto, you know me better than that and yes I do know about the Kyuubi…Damn took me awhile to figure it out and sorry for not being there when you needed it"_

_"It's alright Shikamaru oh and thanks"_

Kakashi and Gai both had smiles on their faces at the exchanging message that went between the boys as Naruto, asked the boy if he knew about the Kyuubi and made them think if Lee and Sakura knew as well…Well they got their answers when Naruto continued his last sentence.

"Well the Kyuubi said he can sense, Hinata, Haku and Ino in the village but not Tenten and Kin? So I was hoping if you two knew where they went?" He asked as they all cover themselves from a sudden explosion appearing near the Hokage stands as they all whip their heads in that general direction to see that a nearby building was being covered what look like to be trees with a strange purple like barrier surrounding it.

Sighing and turning around to the others, Kakashi knew that they needed to get them out from the arena stands and into the village, so they can help out with escorting the villagers. "I'm not sure where TenTen and Kin are, but I'm sure their somewhere Naruto…Is the kyuubi positive that their not around?" He didn't want to anger the fox or distrust it, no totally the opposite. He wanted to be sure that they were in fact here and not in the hands of the enemy.

After a brief pause and having his eyes closed, he re-opened them and let out a disgruntled sigh. "He's definitely positive because his nerves are being a wreck with worry and so am I" He stated as the sensei's, look at each other with silent messages going between them and then looked towards Shikamaru who spoke up.

"I know what happen the two" He announced earning some stares from the others to the boy as Naruto turn around fully to face him with concern in his eyes. "After the Feather illusion jutsu was activated, Kin was grabbed all of the sudden by some Sound ninja's…I tried to react in time but, I could not move fast enough as it was already inflicting me…but TenTen from what I'm guessing haves more tolerance to Genjutsu thanks to the Kyuubi" He smirk to the boy as he saw his face lighten up a bit. Having a feeling that Naruto might have a chance to go and help the girls out. "Went after the ninja that kidnapped her and…Hmm" He then started gazing around the arena with his eyes to determine which exact location they went and pointed towards the north west side of the building, where the barrier was. "In that direction"

"Very good Shikamaru, alright then team I guess you know what" Before Kakashi could finished his sentence he quickly raised an hand up to his ear, listening through a radio transmission through a small link that was plug into his ear for listening in for radio contacts from other ninja's.

"_Kit something is wrong"_ The kyuubi announced to Naruto as the boy's ear lowered themselves against his head in a sign of a big threat.

"_What…what is that feeling?"_

_"Good you sense it too…It seems Gaara, the one tailed Jinchurikii is slowly awakening the tailed beast!"_ He informed the boy in a rushed voice as he could feel the fear behind the fox's voice. Not because the tailed beast but mostly Naruto's friends and mates that would be in deep shit if that thing will awaken.

"_What…? But, but Temari explained during the time in the hot springs that…"_

_"I know, Gaara only goes into that state after extreme thirst for blood or is injured. And I believe the second option must've happen during when you passed out and ironically kid…The leaf were the one who attack him"_

This information didn't bode well for Naruto, something deep down was telling him that he was the only one who could face Gaara. Not because that he had the kyuubi inside of him or being the nine tailed Jinchurikii…Because he is friends with the boy and that what friends do…They protect and save each other.

"Alright keep an eye on the three and bring them"

"NO! Kakashi-sensei, call them off!" Naruto shouted to the man as he blinked down towards the boy along with being surprised that he was turning on a higher authority! This surprised everyone else around them as well as they saw the boy tail drooping low to the ground with his teeth gritting. "I…They're my friends…"

"Naruto… I can't do that, even if they are your friends they are also the enemy" He explained with his eyes half way open. "Where you're a ninja and from another nation attacking your home…you have no friends but enemies, and Naruto those Genins right now are the enemy"

"No your wrong Kakashi sensei" This time it was Sakura who intervene with a hard stern look to the Sharingan sensei. "Temari, Gaara and Kankuro never once strike at me or Naruto, Lee and Shino. Temari used a wind jutsu to blow back the three of them, after seeing sound ninja's ready to kill them and had no other choice but to use the wind scythe jutsu" She explained as Gai looked towards Lee with his hands on his sides.

"Is this true Lee? Did Temari never once show any signs of killing you three?" he asked the boy as Lee slammed both arms straight down to his sides and nodded.

"Hai Gai sensei it is indeed true, if it wasn't for Temari we would've lost our lives. I think Temari and her brothers are just following orders sir!" He exclaimed while Gai smiled and nodded to the boy.

"I believe you lee…" Then quickly brought his left arm over his eyes and started wiping them. "I am so proud of you my star pupil!"

"GAI SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI SENEI" Before the two could hug each other. Shikamaru froze them in place with his shadow possession jutsu with his one eyebrow twitching profusely as he mutter out.

"Now not the time for this…odd display of affection but we got more matters to worry about" The shadow user announced while letting go of the two ninja's shadows as they all turn their attention to the boy. Who stood up and rolled his head around a bit and walked up to Naruto with a knowing looked in his eyes. "Naruto, you thinking of going after Gaara and them correct?" he asked as the boy blinked his eyes a few times and nodded. "Alright…because you sense that strange chakra earlier and so did Sakura" He said to the both of them by shifting his eyes to Naruto and then to Sakura as they looked down a bit with Naruto nodding with a hard glare.

"I'm the only one who could face Gaara Shikamaru"

"I know, but my concern is…What about the girls? You are the most protective person I seen when your around them, you can't possibly appear in five different places at once. Even with the shadow clones, one hit to them they will disperse" He commented as the genius was correct, Naruto even with his shadow clones wouldn't be able to get to all of the girls in time along with helping them. Since the real him, would be fighting Gaara and the one tail, he would need all the chakra he could save up to face the one tailed Jinchurikii.

"He is right Naruto, this is a point for every ninja to go through…Its quite troublesome as Shikamaru will say since you have to sacrifice others just on one decision alone" Kakashi added seeing how hurt the boy was becoming, as his eyes were shifting and shaking in slight fear what would be right or wrong.

_"Their…Their right, I can't abandon the girls when they will need me…Nor can I abandon Gaara! Fuck what am I supposed to do!" _he thought to himself as he weigh his options and none of them, and uses this term lightly as none of the options will show any good results between the decisions. He clenched his eyes shut and fisted his hand into a ball feeling his nails digging into his skin.

"Ahem Naruto I think your forgetting about the other option" Pique Sakura as the boy opening his eyes wide and turn to the girl. "You have us remember? Don't think you can handle everything all by yourself!" She exclaim while Lee join in with excitement.

"That is right Naruto-kun, you have friends here to help you with your problems and from what I understand…"He paused lightly as Naruto looked over to Lee. "That regeneration that TenTen told me and Neji, works better when she is around you and the girls correct?" He asked. In which his response he got was Naruto lightly face palming his face and heard him muttering out he knew he forgot something. "So in a way as long they are near each other they can recover over time, which gives us enough time for one of us to reach them!"

Gai sensei though had to interrupt. "That's good and all, but Kakashi and I will have to stay here and protect all the civilians here in the stadium…You four won't be able to handle a Jonin level-"

"Actually Gai I think they can" Kakashi interrupted as Gai looked at him with a ridicules look on his face. Wondering if the man has lost all senses to his reasoning?

"What do you mean Kakashi, their…"

"Are active ninja's and old enough to make their own decisions" He retorted back by moving his head slightly towards the man and then back to the children. "If they believe they can fight against impossible odds along with the knowledge they have their friends backing them up…Then I see no reason to stop them" He eye smiled to all of them as they smiled back and looked at each other. "So whose going to help whom?" he asked at the same time back punching a charge ninja, the same ninja that Sakura had punched earlier as the man tumble back to the ground.

Naruto looking at the other three in curiosity was wondering who should go as Sakura, Lee and Shikamaru already decided to help out which girl that were spread out in the village.

"Lee and I will go and help TenTen Naruto"

"Then that leaves me with Haku and Ino, since I will probably work better with those two. Naruto you go and worried about Gaara, I'm sure Neji and Hinata are able to handle themselves with the hyuuga clan" He informed the boy as Naruto who was listening in on everyone's choices and decisions, slowly looked at the three as they were smiling to him and nodding minus Lee who was giving him a thumbs up with his teeth shining.

"Heh…Thanks everyone, but you all got to make sure you don't interfere with me and Gaara…something tells me he will be more dangerous to handle than anything we faced before" He explained as they all nodded their heads in understanding, if Naruto was afraid of Gaara then he must be telling the truth of him only being able to fight against him.

"Alright then, everyone got their goals so move out!" Kakashi shouted as everyone shouted okay and disappeared in sight with Lee and Sakura heading north west of where Shikamaru pointed, while Shikamaru headed towards the east side of the village where all the civilians are in order to help Haku and Ino out.

As for Naruto, he got directions from Kakashi that the sand siblings were heading out into the forest in hopes of escaping from enemy lines and head to a secluded place to calm down Gaara before probably goes one tail on everything.

_"Hang in there everyone…I'll be back as soon as I can, just please don't die on me!"_ Naruto thought to himself as he was flipping and jumping between trees along with a small dog that Kakashi summon right before the boy left and said that Pakkuun will be able to sniff out any signs of blood from Gaara or any of the sand siblings scent. Wondering if he did the right choice of not going to aid one of the girls? This decision itself was the outcome of a sacrifice that will make the outcome of the future battle hard.

With their mind set on protecting their precious people and loves ones, will Naruto and his friends overcome the ordeal of the invasion!


	35. The real chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Hello everyone and sorry for the long awaited Chapter 35 XD I have been in a writers slump and been having trouble for getting ideas for this chapter to work out for TenTen, Kin, Sakura and Lee to all fit into this. Thanks to Raw666 and DarkAssassin619 for giving me great ideas and helping me out for this chapter. I wanted to give shout outs to them for helping me in my time of need for this chapter and moving it forward.**

**So again thank you Darkassassin619 and Raw666 for the great suggestions and ideas. I will say I alter them a bit in a way that they will work out, so I hope you all enjoy this chapter and have fun XD**

**XXX**

**Chapter 35: The Great Weapon Mistress to the rescue! The revival of old kages!**

It's been nearly five minutes after the feather illusion jutsu been casted, and TenTen who barely fought against the jutsu along with noticing the destruction and madness that was going on in the stadium, caught a glance of couple sound ninja's suddenly appearing where she was at the same time grabbing the unconscious Kin, from her seat and darted off in the north west direction of the stadium.

With a forceful will and determination, she forced herself awake with her white tail lashing out a bit and gave chase to the two ninja's! As she chased after them through the roof tops and destruction of the village before her eyes, she couldn't believe what was going on as Sand, Sound and Leaf ninja's were going at each other's throats as well as killing each other with kunai's, bomb tags and jutsu's.

Explosions could be heard everywhere, as the dark grey skies was signifying a great omen that is approaching at the same time loud thunderous booms was being admitted. She glance her red scared eyes down to the street levels with grimacing thoughts along with pictures being implanted in her mind, as she watches some of the villagers being cut in half with their blood spraying onto the dirt road, some of them were screaming their heads off from couple of Kunai bombs landing in between them, without them even realizing that they were there.

And here she was un-able to do anything to help save the villagers. Though she could go down and save them, but if she did that she would lose track of Kin and her kidnappers. With that in mind she shook her head with her white fox ears folding back with a hard glare in front of her, and moderate speed to keep up with them as well as breaking off tiles of the buildings with her enhanced jumps.

She could see the group in front of her as they were lugging Kin like she was nothing but a package, with her grey fox tail whipping all over the place by the wind, as she growled lightly at the way she could read their lips. Saying how she was a disgrace of betraying Orochimaru along with teaching her that messing with the boss will get her to nowhere! She wasn't sure what they have in mind, but there will be no way she will allowed them to harm Kin, especially Orochimaru.

Seeing how she was getting to the more un-friendly parts of the village, where drunks and other people reside at most of the night life, had TenTen to jump down to the streets with a front flip as well as landing in a kneeling position. Looking up towards where the group of sound ninja's took a quick breather on one of the roof tops as they litterly drop the girl on the roof top with a loud thud, surprisingly not waking up the girl at all.

Hiding behind one of the alley ways, at the same time pulling out one of her kunais, with a stern look along with widen her eyes as she heard them starting talking.

"So what should we do with her, the boss obviously wants us to use her as a sacrifice" one of the sound ninja's said, as a more chubby one snorted and waved his hands left and right.

"I say we should punish her for turning against Orochimaru, we still have time before he starts using that Jutsu" He informed as some of them nodded in response, while having their hands under their chins, as they stared at the sleep induced girl on the floor, as her ears twitched once in a while by feeling the cold air blowing into her. "What do you guys think?" he grin sickly at the others with one of them shrugging their shoulders, as the one who was carrying her walked up to the girl and roughly kicked her in the sides causing the girl to scream out in pain along with rolling to the side a bit.

"Hey betrayer wake up!" he shouted as the girl groan out in pain along with wrapping her arms across her sides, as she then felt another powerful kick in her ribs, as she was sent up into the air and right into the side of one of the buildings walls. Falling back down with a loud thud as she groaned out once more and opening one eye half way with tears in them. "Look who finally woke up, how was your life here…Horrible I bet considering they made you start wearing those" He sneered at the end while licking his lips to the girl.

TenTen who was peeking out from the side was gritting her teeth, as the situation was really bad. Since there were twelve of them and only one of her as well as her Kunai's, have a good range and could rain from the sky. Could still miss fire and injured Kin at the process if she were to jump up into the air and rain down with her Rising Twin Dragon jutsu of hers.

Plus she would be left open and still face off probably eight of them. "_Even if I did do a surprise attack, they would still kidnap kin and move to the next area. While I get busy fighting with the rest of the goons"_ She thought to herself as she went through many scenes through her head, all ending up bad for both her and Kin dying at the hands of the enemy…Let alone who knows why they kidnapped the girl in the first place?

She then widen her eyes after she felt Kin's chakra flaring a bit at the same time crying out in a battle cry, that even caused the older teen to shake out of her placed and looked up towards the roof top hearing some screams and yells!

"Uzumaki Technique, piercing screams!" Kin shouted as she threw down the bloody kunai she used to stab into one of the sound ninja's that was litterly in front of her. Doing the quick session of hand signs, she in hale deeply at the same time grabbing her ninja bells from her pocket all the while bringing them up in front of her mouth.

Then a thunderous shrill of screams echo through the girls vocals, ringing and thrashing through her ninja bells. That shook violently at the same time causing sound waves to be admitted in front of her causing some of the ninjas there to start wailing out to the world, all the while grabbing the side of their heads from the piercing noise that was echoing through their ear drums.

Taking this momentary pause of the jutsu, along with panting from using a chakra enhance yell. She ran forward to the first Sound ninja that was near the edge of the build, as she leapt into the air and came hurtling down with a dive kicked to the man's face, making his cheeks puff out and staggered backwards that promptly made him fall off the ledge and straight down to the ground, with a loud thud and cracking noises of his bone breaking.

TenTen jumped a bit from the sudden body dropping to the ground. As she was wincing and gritting her teeth carefully, considering that wail Kin did earlier was still inflicting her sensitive fox ears at the same time the Genjutsu like attack was causing slight ripples to appear in front of her eyes. Making things disorienting in her eyes that she couldn't tell what was a wall or the ground at times. This will cause some problems for the girl if she were to try and help save Kin.

Though she had to smile to herself hearing the second sound ninja getting beaten up as well as Kin's next attack that she could hear the proudness in the girls voice from using the next jutsu. "Genjutsu: Deaf by the siren!" she shouted, though before she got the chance to finish up the jutsu, she got thwacked hard across the cheek by a chakra infused punch!

"You little witch we should just go ahead and kill you where your laying…But the dirt seems to be more fitting for you than standing, you little scum" The sound ninja replied with a sneer, as Kin was resting a hand on her right cheek spitting and coughing out some blood from the heavy blow she received from the man, and then yelp when one of the men grabbed her flak jackets neck tie, and roughly pulled her up to his face as the girl wince one eye open and then gasped out a lot of air before passing out from the sound ninja's powerful punch to the gut sent the girl unconscious and limp her body backwards to indicate that she was out cold.

"Damn brat, you put up a smoke screen before any leaf Ninja's see us, the rest of you follow me towards the ritual site!" He commanded them as they all shouted to the man and darted off, while the last one stayed behind and created a huge smoke screen for everyone to escape out of without being notice.

"_Now's my chance!"_ thought TenTen as she leapt up into the smoke screen with gritted teeth and looked carefully around for that Sound ninja who was creating this huge amount, with her red eyes slowly scanning through she picked up lots of footsteps with her ears flinching and twitching a bit, causing the girl to smirk to herself and grabbed out three different kunai's that were placed between her fingers. "Gotcha ya!" she shouted out by throwing the kunai's, causing the sound ninja to panic and spin around only to go flying out of the smoke screen, out into the open and heading straight down towards the dirt ground very fast. Though before he could let out screams of help, TenTen with a chakra boost into her feet dashed out of the smoke and front flip down between the buildings that is where the ninja was sent.

Grabbed two more of her Kunai's out from her weapons pouch and stabbed both weapons into the shoulders of the ninja as they landed hard into the ground, with him screaming out in pain as the girl wince a bit from the noise level and punched across his cheeks. "Shut up you bastard!" she yelled through gritted teeth as she roughly grabbed his shirt tie and pounded his head into the ground, making him cough up blood from his mouth as it stained his chin.

"I want information and I want them now! Tell me, where they're taking Kin Tsuchi!" She demanded as the man grunted and leered up to her.

"I'm not going to tell you anything" He then screamed out from Tenten quickly moving both hands towards where the Kunai's are imbedded into his shoulders as she presses them down into him, as the girls canine teeth were showing.

"Strike one you little man, better start telling me where they are taking her or else, your legs will be next" She growled out as she heard the man still screaming out in pain along with cursing out to the young Kunoichi, by calling her many different names at the same time shouting how he will not betray Orochimaru. This earned his legs to get stab right into the knee caps with daggers as the man continued to scream and more blood being poured out from his body with each weapon keeping him in place, as he thrashed about in his pinned position, as the girl was getting very annoyed quickly as she punched across his cheeks again. "I don't care what Orochimaru will do to you! It's Kin who I am more worried, so Kami help the both us you give me that information I need, or else I'll kill you right where you lay, you hear me! NOW TELL ME!" she screamed out while thrashing his head into the ground making him grunting out in pain. "Where are they taking KIN!" she demanded to know the answer from the sound ninja.

"Alright, alright I'll tell you! They are taking her to the ritual site where Orochimaru needs sacrificial bodies to perform his jutsu! It's about north to north west from here it's a big open spaced area, you can't miss it! It haves three coffins" he finished explaining, as the girl quickly made a mental note of the direction as she let go of his shirt tie as the man groan out in pain and felt her getting off from him, with her tail lashing out. She heard from Naruto once during their date of why he saved Kin and asked permission from Lord Hokage to see if she could stay, was because she told him something about being a Sacrifice….Did she meant being one right now during the invasion? Is that why they kidnapped the girl because they need her body to be used for something?

She then whip her head towards the Sound ninja as he was muttering out something and felt a charge of chakra suddenly going through him, but before he could warn his comrade. TenTen quickly threw a kunai right into his throat and skewer through it as his eyes were wide, and gurgling noises were coming out from his mouth as it slowly died down and went into complete silence, indicating that he was completely dead on the spot.

Breathing lightly and sniffing a bit with her arm going across her nose, she can say that she is used to seeing ninja's dying in front of her from others and such. But never has she took, a life from another by her hands…Though she was paled, she still had a job to do and that is saving Kin! Leaping off and throwing some kunai's on top of the roof in an arrow like direction for allies who might be following her will know which direction she was heading towards.

_"Though what difference will it matter, I'll be the only one out here who knows where Kin is…This is all up to you now girl. Don't fail Naruto and the others now!"_ she thought to herself with new fond courage and determination as she headed out in the direction of where the sound ninja's were taking the girl. As Kin's life rests on her hands now!

XXX

Back at the Chuunin arena, Sho Uchi who is with some of the Anbu units were taking out some of the ninja's that were surrounding the place as well as trying to kill off some of the sleeping civilians, as the man with his blade came into contact with one of the charging Jonin ninja's by thrusting forward and then crisscross his sword to slice the man into pieces, and then twirled the sword up in the air a bit as he back kicked into one of the sand ninja's who was coming up from behind and then fired off a few phoenix flower jutsu's in front of him, killing off a row of ninja's by them screaming their heads off and exploding out towards the arena grounds.

Before he could react a ninja right above him in a body slam formation, ready to pounce on the man which Sho, side stepped out of the way with the sword slamming straight through the sound ninja body and piercing into the ground with the man skewered in the blade itself, then pulled the sword out with the body completely falling into the ground with a soft thud.

"This is Dragon I've secured the west section of the coliseum" Sho spoke through the communicator through his ears, as he got some confirmation from the others as they too were checking in on their status.

"This is Panther I've secured the northing part of the arena and is now heading off to support Lord Hokage", exclaimed Mia hyuuga, as Sho had a grin under his mask and nodded.

"Alright everyone once you are done securing the arena and the civilians in your sector. Head toward the Hokage, we must protect him and aid him at any means necessary!" Bellowed out the Anbu Captain cat as Sho closed out the link, and looked towards the area where Lord Hokage was and apparently where Orochimaru is as well. Breathing in and then breathing out he looked down a bit to settle his nerves and looked up quickly while shouting out "Sharingan!"

After saying that and looking through his Sharingan eyes, he notice a lot of different Chakra signatures going all about through the coliseum as the man tsk under his breath and moved forward with his sword flipping forward as he dash through the hall ways with incredible speed and slashing downwards and upwards through some of the enemy lines. As they were trying to prevent the man from reaching his goal in which this case was the main section of the coliseum of where Sarutobi and another Kage from a different nation will come and spectate the entire battle that is taking place down below.

"Shit" he quickly said as he went to turn around, to seeing that three Jonin level ninja's were right about to skewer him with three different kunai's straight towards his heart, only to let out a sigh of relief when he heard.

"Water Style: Great Waterfall jutsu!" as a giant wave of water came crashing through the pillars and into the ninjas as they were slammed up against the left side walls of the arena, multiple cracks and broken bones could be heard from Sho ears as the man who hop backwards came back down to the floor and slide to a stop. Seeing a female Anbu coming in the halls as she quickly leapt off from the wave and landed right in front of the man in a kneeling position. Then stood up straight with her breathing out a rough breath then glared at him through her mask. "Even with your Sharingan on Sho, you're still as reckless as ever" she commented with slight playfulness in her voice, knowing full well the man still would've dodge the attacks, But probably be left with a kunai imbedded in one of his arms.

The man just shrugged his shoulders with a shake of his head. "So bite me, any way Panther. Is the others alright?" he asked as the two continued their trek towards where the Hokage was as they were running time with each other. As the woman brought out her small katana out in a way to deflect and fight back against the ninja's that were coming after them.

"I'm not sure before everything started. I saw Haku and Ino head out to the village to escort the civilians out to the Hokage Mountain while Naruto went out towards the forest of where those sand ninja's went with that Gaara kid. As for TenTen and Kin, I'm not sure where they went but got in-tell from Kakashi, that what he heard from Shikamaru, that some Sound ninja's came and took Kin from her sleeping state as TenTen then followed right behind them couple minutes later…Damn really hope their okay" She muttered out the last part, as the two stop from their tracks as eight different sound ninja's appeared in front of them only to be killed off by other anbu unit's appearing behind them and stabbing them with their katana's.

"Dragon, Panther it looked like you needed some help there" announced the Anbu Captain Cat, as she stood up from her kneeling position all the while sheath her blade back into its scabbard and nodded to the two of them to see if they were doing fine, as they nodded back to her and then ran behind the anbu captain along with the others as they were dashing through the halls, with enemy ninja flying everywhere from some of the Anbu units in front of them, that were throwing and slashing at them with their own weapons.

"Report you two" Cat shouted to the two behind her as she shifted her head back a bit, Panther taking the position started explaining the situation to the captain along with the status of the village along with the condition the civilians were in at the stadium saying how all of them were just knocked out cold and are not the prime target for this invasion. "I see, so Kin's information about the invasion true purpose was correct then?" Cat asked.

"Yes, Orochimaru's prime target must be Lord Hokage" Panther explained, as she and Sho both locked arms together and spun each other around with their small katana coming out from its holster and slashing up a Sound ninja on Sho's left side and a Sand Ninja to Mia's left side which the blade sliced the two ninja's in half with one blow and then went back into position, swiping the blood off from their blades and continued running behind the captain of the anbu. "The area seems to be clear and the threat level has lessen I suggest we go ahead and aid Lord Hokage!" Panther announced with worriment in her voice considering just like Naruto when he was orphaned, Mia also see the Third Hokage like a grandfather after her mother got KIA during one of her missions and haves been watched over by him, and Jiraiya when she was only sixteen years old.

Sho looking down in thought and sighing a bit is also worried about the Third Hokage as well, considering he made an oath and pledge his royalty to the third ever since joining in the ranks of Anbu, that he will followed and listen to any of the Hokage's orders and make sure that peace will prosper to the village. Ever since the Uchiha massacre and running into the ninja responsible for it, Itachi Uchiha. Cost Sho almost his life considering that well Itachi knew his real identity under that mask, and knew what blood run through his veins. Before he could strike down the Uchiha though, the boy asked him where his loyalty belongs too and smiled at the response he got after Sho announced and deemed to him, that his loyalty belongs to the village, the people and most importantly the Hokage! Seeing that the boy wasn't making a move or putting him under a Genjutsu, confused the man greatly as Itachi said that his answer and reason for being here was a great one and left…

Shaking out of those thoughts and looking up ahead to see that his body ran on autopilot all the while that everyone including some of the left over Anbu's were already on the roof top of where Lord Hokage is and Orochimaru as it seemed like they were having a conversation of some sort. To make matters worse though they were behind what appears to be a very triangular purple barrier! "Panther…Think your Byakkugan can analyze the barrier?" Sho asked to Mia, who shook her head left and right considering if she were to use the byakkugan it will just make things worse for the woman's eyes, that and will temporarily make her go blind from the sheer force of chakra.

"Sorry Dragon I can't, if I did the density of the chakra will cause me to go blind" She informed him, as they both jump out of their skin when one of the Anbu's stupidly tried to push his way through the barrier only to go flying backwards in gulfed by flames as Mia quickly used a low level water jutsu to put the flames out on him. Once that was done and some of the anbu were checking over his condition, Mia tilted her head a bit to the right as she saw in the corner what appears to be a Sound ninja, holding a Hand sign…

"What is it Mia?" Sho whisper towards her ear as the man was facing the direction she was, and then moved back a bit, seeing how she turned around towards the east side of the building. So taking her cue he too turned in that direction and saw another Sound Ninja, holding the same hand sign as well what appears to be holding up the barrier. "I see…It seems like this Barrier is being casted by the four sound ninja's" He muttered out, even though that doesn't solve their solution of getting inside the barrier, considering it seems like they wouldn't be able to enter the jutsu any time soon. If they were to touch it, it will be game over for them.

"Panther, Dragon report!" shouted Cat as the woman approached the two as she stared intently at Mia, who apparently was looking towards each corner of the building to decipher the situation and how the barrier was being created by the ninja's along with seeing how each one was making sure to keep it up at all cost so this way Orochimaru can killed the third Hokage with no interference. "Do you see something that might help?"

"It's a theory Cat…But I was thinking that since the barrier is being held up, by the ninja there" Mia pointed to the one corner, and then to the next corner by saying there each time her arm will rest too that position. "And there as they all have very, very high level chakra that they are distributing for the jutsu in front of us, to prevent anyone outside to enter and anyone on the inside to exit too call out for assistance" She explained as she rested a hand under her chin, sensing Cat was soaking in all the information with her head turning up to the purple triangular barrier, and then towards the four sound ninja's that were surrounding the area, to make sure it will hold up.

"What I was thinking is that, by distracting one of them long enough to force them to cancel out just a small portion or hole through the barrier, one of us will be able to slip on through and help aid Lord Hokage in the fight against Orochimaru" Mia finished her explanation to the captain as Sho moved his head up a bit, and was blinking his eye behind the mask at the information and genius plan that Mia gave out to them. Along with allowing some of the anbu unit's to be able to go through that small opening if they were to distract one of them long enough.

Although the risk factor of that is really high considering if the sound ninja were to recover instantly than they would be good as dead before they could pass through the barrier. "Even if we did attack one of them and manage to get at least one of our own through…If that said Ninja recovers in time and brings up the barrier again, that said ally will burn into nothing but ashes" Sho explained to the two as they agreed with him as the timing really has to be perfect without any hesitations at all for this situation they are in right now.

"Alright everyone we need to come up with a plan that will allow us to enter the barrier without having us charcoal!" Cat shouted to the other anbu units that all gathered around the captain discussing some ideas and plans that might or might not work. While Mia and Sho though wasn't in the huddle looked around the surrounding area to figure out if there was another path way that will lead inside the building that the barrier hasn't protected yet.

Taken a few distances away from the group the two of them removed their masks to look at each other face to face, since they don't generally like talking with their masks on as the woman saw Sho had his Sharingan eyes active with concern in them. "I know how you feel Sho and don't worry we will find a way to get inside that barrier. Right now we need to come up with a plan to actually get inside without being notice…" She explained to him while looking down a bit and bringing a hand up to her chin, as the man let out a frustrated sigh and looked towards the barrier, seeing that Orochimaru was done talking to the Third Hokage as he got rid of his disguise and into his sannin clothing, while Sarutobi jump a few distances back away from the betrayer, throw his Kage robes off and into his battle suit.

"Whatever ideas you have in mind Mia, better make it fast cause lord Hokage and Orochimaru are through with talking and are getting ready to battle each other" He explained to the woman as she whip her head in that direction and cursed on the inside. Time was definitely running out and knowing Orochimaru he will probably have tricks up his sleeves! Then something occurred to Mia and that is the building they were standing on, along with some slug summons, toad summons and snake summons being seen through the city district as Jiraiya and Tsunade have manage to get their summon animals, to fight against the threats.

But shook out of her thoughts and quickly formed the hand signs for. "BYAKKUGAN!" she shouted as the girls Azure eyes harden a bit with hardly any veins showing next to her eyes, but more of above them. Everything was becoming a bit blurry for the girl except for the usual black and white background and chakra signatures being shown all over the place, including the barrier that she wouldn't dare look at.

She then tilted her head down below her where they were standing and harden her stare more to find out that, the building they were standing on had multiple path ways for two leaders or more to enter from other nations too spectate the battles in the stadium. But what made Mia grin to the fullest and turning off her byakkugan before they could start giving her a headache and make her go blind. She then turned her attention towards Sho who was blinking his eyes at her and then smirked when she pointed downward with her one finger.

"Inside the building itself the barrier isn't penetrating through, if we can get inside" She explained while Sho finished the sentence for her as he fisted his palm a bit.

"We can break through the ceiling and aid Lord Hokage with his fight against Orochimaru! All the while we don't have to waste chakra against the Sound ninjas!" He exclaimed all the while the two of them nodded their heads and went into action without warning or informing Yugao of the plan they came up as they ran towards the edge of the building, jumping down at the same time twirling their bodies a bit to grabbed onto the edge of the roof in order to fling themselves through the window with slight grunts as they slide against the floor with the legs out stretched. "Alright depending where we are standing, we should go too where the ceiling is the most highest from the ground" Sho informed the girl, as it made sense considering it will be in the middle of the barrier at the same time allowing them access into the battlefield without being burn to death by the barrier.

With that set in mind Sho and Mia went into their Kunai pouches and grabbed a bunch of Kunai bombs, in order to blast a big enough hole in the ceiling so this way they will be able to jump through without any hindrance! _"I just hope nothing will go wrong"_ Mia thought to herself as she and Sho got into position for them to use the bombs.

XXX

TenTen was really in deep trouble, after finding another Sound ninja that were following the group and pinning him up against a wall of the village gates. She interrogated him to give the girl the location of where the ritual site was going to be at and when they are going to be giving the sacrifice to Orochimaru.

All the while slowly pushing Kunai after Kunai, into the man's knees, hands and shoulders litterly causing him to scream and wail out in pain. Of course he couldn't even do that when TenTen threaten him that she will gut his throat out if he doesn't scream and just give her the direction.

After getting the needed directions and killing the sound ninja by impaling his heart. The girl headed off towards the ritual site and is now hiding behind one of the trees. Looking and scanning the open field of where three different coffins were being laid out onto what appears to be some sealing writings. Her ears suddenly flicked from hearing what appears to be Kin screaming through one of the coffins, flaring her chakra all over the place in hope that there was somebody nearby.

Leaning over the tree she was hidden behind, TenTen counted the many Ninja's that were moving about and guarding the general area getting ready to do the Reanimation jutsu. "_No time to waste I need to save Kin now!" _ She thought to herself and ran up the tree with chakra going through her feet and her tail thrashing about in anger, her red eyes glaring hard down to the opening fields of where they were.

With a mighty jump into the air and pulling out four elemental scrolls, she screamed out alerting everyone on the ground. "UZUMAKI ARTE: Uzumaki Elemental attacks!" shouted the girl as she twirled into the air all the while threw open the scrolls out with great speed as they were flying above each other. "RELEASE!" she screamed.

Then all of the families of the Uzumaki's all came flying out from the four scrolls she was using, was Naruto Wind style: Crescent Slash was the first element that rain down towards the ground, exploding and slicing apart three different sound ninja's that leapt up to strike the girl only to get killed right away, with their body parts flying off.

The second element that was released from the scroll was Haku's Crystal needles that came flying out from the scroll in rapid session, as multiple Sound ninja's were moving out of the range of the attacks while a few have gotten impaled by some of them, as well as a few being deflected from two sound ninja's protecting one of their own that was walking up to the huge seal ink that were surrounding the three coffins.

After getting them, to spread out a bit from each other as well bringing out her weapon scroll, to take out her demon wind shuriken from the scroll flew downwards towards the enemy ninja's deflecting and ricochet the multiple ninja stars and kunai's from her, she then landed onto the ground with the third scroll and second scroll landing in her grasp. Twirling and spinning the two scrolls out all the while slamming them down into the ground, she quickly shouted release once more. Sending out two more Element jutsu from her family jutsu list!

The third jutsu being sent out was Hinata's rising Geyser jutsu, as the tower of scolding hot waters were bursting through the ground and blasting upward with powerful roars. Burning and scolding about two through five different ninja's that went hurdling over towards one of the trees, with tired breaths TenTen quickly started throwing each kunai to each Sound ninja that were thrown into the trees, by impaling them in the throat while five different Kunai's were sent towards their chest where the heart was.

Six more sound Ninja's that were charging straight towards the Kitsune girl, whose ears were flinching and twitching from them approaching here. Quickly with the last scroll she haves by releasing the next jutsu from her family, even though there is one more scroll with Kin's chakra, she just wouldn't be able to use it since she wouldn't have enough chakra left too be able unleashed the element from the scroll. Even though it wouldn't be an element, it will still take some chakra to use the Genjutsu sound base.

The charging Ninja's that approached her were all suddenly screaming out in pain as blue electricity were going all over their bodies and such, from Ino's Lightning Style: Electric Palm current!

After all that was done with along with putting the scrolls back into her bag, she then charged forward with her whisker marks getting thicker and her canine teeth being more profound, as well as her eyes slitting into fox like eyes. Hearing one of them shouting out to their men to start attacking the girl with everything they got, as they roared with battle cries.

The girl was worried but with the right amount of tools and skills, she might be able to defeat them just enough to save Kin from her coffin. Though she needed to work fast before that ninja starts using Kin's body, so releasing her kunai's from her weapon scroll she charge ahead by leaping up into the air and started spinning in mid-air as well as throwing everything at the enemy ninja's that were on the ground, with Kunai's ninja stars and demon wind shruikens that were cutting and stabbing into the ninja's! Once she landed onto the ground she then pulled out another set of Kunai's as she clashed with one Sound ninja's kunai and then brought her other arm backwards with a ninja katana blade, deflecting from another Sound ninja's kunai as they met with such force. She then flip forward onto her hands and split kick the two in the face, while grabbing the one ninja too her right with their legs and pulled him off from his feet with her body spinning up into the air and slamming that ninja into the one who charged straight towards her with their heads connecting with each other along with her Tail grasping onto the sound ninja on her left by the wrist, as she then twirled to the right of her with the ninja constantly slamming into the ground with each twirled she made, and then after landing onto her two feet snarling out spun three sixty, with the man being tossed by a chakra enhanced throw into about five more ninja's.

She then pulled out the two scrolls from her back and slammed them down into the ground and flew up into the air with the papers twirling around her as she cried out with a battle cry. "Ninja Art: Rising Twin Dragons!" screamed out Tenten as all the weapons she had stored up all rain down to the enemy below, with large booms and explosions at the same time screams of pain echoing through the woods, as a giant smoke cloud could be seen from a distance as birds flew off from all direction from the area as the battle for Kin's life was taken a huge toll onto the girl.

After that was over and everything cleared out, you can see TenTen constantly deflecting and clashing with multiple Ninja's that had gain a upper hand, by getting in close to the girl as she was doing everything she can in close combat. By kicking some into the ground back fisting those who got behind her while twirling in midair to thwack some of them with her tail and then bend all the way back with her hands going between her legs throwing out Kunai bombs towards three ninja's as they screamed from the explosion and blood flying everywhere into the ground as the girl swung her bended body back to stand up right.

Her ears were flatten a bit as well her tail, wagging gently as the girl was looking through the battle worn field, seeing that the numbers have drastically drop from thirty to now ten, though there was a problem for TenTen. She was running low on Chakra, even if she does have demonic chakra in her body. The Kyuubi earlier this morning had them all gathered too each other, right before Naruto and Haku left for the Chuunin exams to explained a very big information.

XXX

_Flash back no jutsu!_

_"So wait a minute, what do you mean that we won't be able to access the Demon chakra just yet Kyuubi?" asked an irritated Naruto. Though he was more of pointing the discussion towards the girls not being able to use the Demon chakra like he did when Sasuke messed around with the boy's emotions during their little dispute couple weeks ago._

_Hearing the Kyuubi say "That is correct Naruto, you girls must know that even though you are gaining my Chakra so far, you don't have actual access to the demon part of me." He explained to the girls as they blinked their eyes._

_Then TenTen asked with a raised hand, even though she knew Kyuubi wouldn't be able to see it but can still sense her question coming. "So say that we are in a deep situation like what Naruto did with Sasuke, than we will be able to access the tailed form?"_

_Kyuubi chuckle a bit and shook his head no. "Not exactly, all though the closet you will get to the demon chakra will be thicker whisker marks and profound canine teeth as well as more of a bloodlust…The only way you girls will be able to become the tailed forms is when I will be fully absorbed"_

_XXX_

_Flash back no jutsu off!_

_"So in a way if Kyuubi gets fully absorb into us, we will be able to access these…Tails form, well right now I really wish I could activate them right now"_ She thought to herself as she brought two Kunai's together to block a down thrust Kunai as she quickly kicked the man in the stomach at the same time throwing her free Kunai in her left arm into the man's chest as he staggered back a bit and then grunted out when the girl upward kick into his chin with her foot, while doing so threw the blood stain Kunai towards one of the Ninja that were charging in to aid their comrade to dodge the kunai and punch Tenten across the cheeks and then she gasped out with all the air leaving her body as the man in front of her that she upper kicked him into the chin, gut punched her and sent her flying backwards tumbling and rolling.

She then screamed out when a Sound ninja appeared next to her and kicked her in the chin that lifted her up into the air, all the while being grabbed by the shirt collar as the sound ninja glared hard into the flinching Kitsune girl who was trying everything in her power to force all her muscles to break free, only to started getting punched over and over in the stomach as the girl was flinching and grunting out in pain as tears were threatening to break through her eyes, as images of peoples disappointed faces were looking down upon her.

Hinata sad face, Ino's disgusted and down look ignoring her and telling why she didn't save Kin. Haku just glaring hard at her…And the one vision she never wanted to see was a tear filled Naruto looking back her with depression, hurt and sadness in those eyes…

Then it quickly flashed before her eyes as the four of them surrounded her and hugging her saying, to never give up! Her eyes widen and brought both her hands towards the man's arm, right before he went for the fifth punch to the stomach as her nails dug into him letting her get the chance to free herself as she fell to the floor, before the man could recover and attack TenTen the girl widen her smirk and scream out jokingly along with the man bugging his eye and screeching like a girl as she shouted.

"Leaf Village secret technique: Nut cracker!" she screamed while kicking straight up between the man's legs as he went flying up and then came crashing down with his hands between the legs. Crying out and murmuring with tear filled eyes from the powerful kick. Tenten ears flinched as the ninja from behind kicked her in the back of her head, sending her flying forward into a tumble and then re-appeared behind her once more to leg sweep over her cheeks that sent her flying over into one of the coffins which had Kin inside, who heard the pounding and recognize TenTen's chakra as she was litterly now kicking into the coffin door, so she will be able to help her friend fight back.

TenTen who slide down a bit against the coffin was roughly grabbed by the hair, causing her twin buns to fall apart and rested right above the back of her neck where the shoulders meet. Then the man started spinning around really fast causing everything around her to become a blur and threw her really hard across the field and right into one of the trees causing it too actually break apart and fall behind her, with the girl screaming out from all the pain that was shooting through her and splinters litterly all over her back. Blood slightly coming out from her mouth as her arms were limply laying on the ground her finger flinching a bit, with her teeth gritting and gasping through them, as well as moving her head up to the approaching man who was cracking his knuckles at the same time five other approaching her.

Her hands scratching and lightly scrapping up against the bark of the tree was doing everything she can, to stand back up and knew she still have chakra left in her system, to keep going…But with this many numbers still. There will be no way in hell she will pull this win off at the same time rescuing Kin without dying in this fight.

Closing her eyes and waiting for deaths door to arrive, hearing what appears to be about five weapons being pulled and ready to be toss at the weapons girl. _"This is it…I'm done, I failed everyone including Naruto-kun…"_ She thought to herself as the old saying of his never give up attitude was echoing through her head. _"Even if I do get back up…I will still have no chakra to save Kin and release her from the coffin's…" _she continued the train of thought, all the while having a small smile on her face. _"But I didn't give up at the end! I came all the way here without any one, following behind me or giving me direct orders. I did this out of my own will!" _She then raised her head up with a confident smirk causing the men there to pause a bit with her finals words openly saying. "And I'm not alone!"

"Dynamic entry!" shouted two voices that came out of nowhere as the man who was closest to the girl, turn his head to the right only to receive a heavy kick in the face from LEE! As well as the person next to him, stomach went into his gut from Sakura's kick as well sending the two flying over the fields and crashing into multiple trees with loud explosions as well with the trees crumbling down with loud booms. Sakura and Lee then flip backwards in front of TenTen as the weapon girl were grinning brightly at the back up that came out of nowhere, and glad that it was both Lee and Sakura.

"TenTen do not worry about the enemy! Sakura and I will take care of the enemy" Lee bellowed out and charge into the enemy forces with quick speeds that they couldn't keep up with, as the boy was punching them and kicking every single one of them that came to his way.

Sakura who slowly stood up from the Dynamic entry attack at the same time, trying to get her muscles use from the heavy blow she delivered threw a Chakra pill towards TenTen, for the girl to recover her lost chakra, "Lee's right TenTen get Kin out of there before it's too late and also to let you know that everyone is okay their all out, helping the villagers and family too safety. Naruto though is going after Gaara" She quickly explained to the girl as she nodded her head and ate the pill, feeling the lost chakra being recovered back and quickly got up onto her feet. Watching in surprise shock that Sakura was duking out with two different sound ninja's that came rushing towards her, by ducking from the first thrust fist all the while clasping her palm into the others fist. Then quickly with all the strength and summoned chakra swung that Sound ninja into the other with his arms, being pulled out of his socket with a loud crack of bones breaking!

She then looked ahead of her to see couple more coming, without hesitation she quickly brought her hands behind her back into the kunai pouch, she then jumped up into the air with a great leap as she swung both arms upwards to send Kunai bombs towards the two ninja's. Though they successfully dodge the incoming attack only to scream out in pain when a butcher knife and a sickle like weapon landed directly into their chests and neck with their blood flying out and their limp bodies crashing into the ground!

Landing back down onto her hands and knees, Sakura straight herself back up and palm thrust into a ninja's chest breaking his bones from the powerful blow and had him falling backwards. All the while Lee who was surrounding by the last three ninja's that were around him.

Had the boy easily taking them out by the first Ninja running in with a Kunai as the boy in his fighting pose, slap away the kunai from his hands by hitting his wrist hard with a chop! While thrusting his leg backwards into another one who tried to sneak up behind him, and spun kick him into the side of his cheeks sending him flying at the same time following up by sliding his feet in a circle too trip the first ninja that tried to hit him with the kunai, while following up with a front crescent kick into his neck dealing an instant death to the man. He then disappeared from sight as the last two tried to slam their arms downward into him, only to miss and had their heads both kicked into their backs from Lee's incredible speed allowing him to jump into the air and back down to the ground with blinding speed that you wouldn't even know he jump!

Seeing that the two had everything under control, TenTen whip her head towards where the coffins were and widen her eyes at the sight of the entire seal writing glowing and sinking the three coffins down into the earth as Kin's shouting and screaming were ceased and quiet. Not having enough time to think this through or plans of how to get Kin out, Tenten darted forward with her eyes wide in panic as well grinding her teeth together in hopes of reaching there on time, knowing that she had to stop the jutsu in some way she needed to interfere with the reanimation jutsu process.

So taking caution to the wind and a whole lot of praying to Kami. The girl jump up into the air as her hands went straight into her kunai pouch and threw about twenty different Kunai's down below where the seal was, as the first two coffins both sank into the ground while the third on that had Kin trap inside started to sink as well.

The Kunai's that were all tossed down into the seal markings, messed up the writings and the ink that were used to be cross out with in the area. Caused a whiplash to the sound ninja who was using the jutsu to fry his chakra coils and sent him flying backwards with smoke coming out from his body as the chakra coils inside of him litterly imploded on the inside from the jutsu getting interfered from TenTen's barrage of kunai's landing onto the ground where the inks were written on.

Once that was done and TenTen landing on the ground, she darted forward towards where the coffin was as she lean her Kitsune ears against the case. Hearing no sounds of Kin's movement caused the girl to jump a few feet away in anxious and pulled out a Kunai bomb from her pouch and threw it at the coffin hoping that it will blast open a big enough hole for her to get too Kin, as well not harming the girl in the process.

After the explosion happen and the smoke cleared away. TenTen saw that it did in fact blew open a big enough hole for here and saw Kin inside with her eyes closed and skin paled from the looks of it. She rushes forward towards the en-trap Sound girl as well with Sakura and Lee appearing next to her after they got done finishing off with the rest of the sound ninja's. To help the girl get Kin out from there and succeeded in freeing her right before the last coffin fully sank into the ground and disappeared forever.

"Kin…Kin!" TenTen shouted as she was shaking the girl a bit, to see if she was doing alright or is even alive at that matter. Then rested her ear down against the girl's chest to see if she was breathing or not…Then pulled away slowly causing Sakura to bring both her hands up to mouth, as well as Lee cursing on the inside with his fist balled up in frustration as well as shaking it.

Tenten just closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as her brown hair blew gently against the breeze, the girl was doing everything she could not to shed a tear or feel disappointed in herself for not being able to rescue her in time.

"…Did we win?" was all the voice they head and open their eyes quickly at the same time facing down to the ground, to see Kin! With one eye open slightly at the same time surveillance the area that she could see and slowly sat up with both eyes blinking with her long hair was a bit messy from all the thrashing she did from trying to break free as well as being on the ground. Everyone then shouted out the girls name and brought her into a group hug, as TenTen just let the tears come out as she did it!

She saved Kin from the sound ninja's! Along with the help of Lee and Sakura, as the girl was just saying to everyone that she is alright and doing okay, even though she did felt very weak and tired from the jutsu almost sacrificing her entire soul and chakra…So with all that done and over with, TenTen picked up kin from the ground and headed back to the Leaf village, hoping that the hospital and Medic ninja's were still around to help out the girl. Though there was one thing that is bothering her, Lee and Sakura? Why were they using coffins for the sacrifices?

XXX

Back with the battle between Sarutobi and Orochimaru that were going at it or quite a while. Finally decided to pause between their fights together with Orochimaru announcing to the Third Hokage how will, he like to be re-united with some old friends.

"No…How could you Orochimaru! You've completed that jutsu you know as well that is a forbidden jutsu to be used!" The Third shouted out to his once young apprentice. Who chuckled and laugh to the old Hokage before him.

"Aw what's the matter Sarutobi-sensei don't you want to be re-united with your old comrades? Or better yet, the previous Hokage's!" he screamed at the end while going into a bunch of hands sign all the while slamming down his hands. "Forbidden Jutsu: Reanimation" he cried out as two seals openings only appeared on top of the roof tiles with the first one being in front of Orochimaru, and the second one in front of him. Before Sarutobi could react and prevent the third coffin from rising with his earth jutsu an explosion appeared right in between him and Orochimaru with a very loud blasts and two shadow jumping out and landing in front of him!

"Panther, Dragon what have you've done!" he shouted out to the two of them, as they looked behind them with confusion in their eyes. At the way he spoke to them, it sounded like they did something terrible or wrong and face in front of them only to widen their eyes in pure fear as they were seeing what appears to be the FIRST Hokage coming out from one of the coffins, while the second coffin.

"Well, well, well not exactly I had in mind. Even though there were going to be three of them…But I believe two Hokage's will be enough to destroy you Sarutobi-sensei and your pets as well" Orochimaru sneered all the while licking his snake like tongue across his lips. The two Anbu's that were coming in to save Sarutobi and help fight alongside him just made things even worst for all three, as the coffin that Sarutobi was going to prevent from coming out with his Earth jutsu…

"Hokage-sama you've gotten really old and Mia…You've grown quite a lot over the years and you too…Sho" said a very pale face man with dull blue eyes and very faint color blond hair with what appears to be a Jonin flak jacket over top of long blue sleeves shirt and long blue jeans. Over top of the clothing and reaching down just above the ankles was a white robe with the words going across the sleeve…

"Fourth Hokage…" Mia and Sho muttered out with wide and frighten eyes…As for this battle has turn for the worst!


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Whoa so tired...surprised I even got this chapter done this early in the morning, spent all night working on it XD So hope you all enjoy the fight between the Fourth Hokage and Third Hokage. So without further adiue, time to respond too the reviews and comments. Oh and I re-read Crossoverpairinglovers challenge over again and notice that Fu and Yugito are supposed to be reccomended...As much I don't mind the idea and all, but curious how many times the two Jinchurikii's been used as a paring? That and I don't really have any good idea about their personlaity and such but if you guys want atleast one of them in let me know, cause I will have to make a few changes too this story and the sequeal. Oh well to the reviews and comments!**

**Scarletvirus33: Thanks glad you enjoy the chapter with TenTen : ) As for reason why Mia and Sho was in there, is so this way that the chapter wouldn't really feel short, although granted focusing entirly on TenTen will be great and all, but it wouldn't make much sense of knowing what was happening with the Anbu's and their situation with the arena. But yeah see where your coming from and really liked it myself, especially since the girl is specialized in Fuunjutsu herself in this case Sealing her weapons in scrolls and such, that variety with the girl is great as well having Naruto and the others jutsu's sealed inside scrolls : ) I too hope you enjou this chapter as well with the fight between Sarutobi and Minato XD**

**It does beg the question of how Orochimaru even did manage to get Minato's body in the first place! Since the third coffin in the anime was supposed to be the fourth.**

**Crossoverparinglover: lol what can ya do in a situation like that XD**

**RIP-Cynder: Lol yes Danzo is good in this story ^^**

**Jinchuuriki-san: Thank you and hope you continue reading : )**

**Davethedark: Just did lol hope your enjoying the story : )**

**PlatinumDragon11: Sent you my reply in a PM**

**So without further adiu let the chapter begin! Now my memory of the fight with Orochimaru and Sarutobi is sketchy and not sure how the Demon Reaper Seal Technique did too the Sannin, so if you see anything off let me know please, even though by now everyone will notice how different this fic is too the cannon ^^; Hope you all have fun and enjoy the chapter to its fullest! The next chapter will be either Hinata guiding her family through the village or Haku and Ino protecting the civilian from an unknown enemy! Enjoy and have fun : D And by early in the morning, that I worked on the fanfic since around 12am last night till 4am ^^;**

**XXX**

**Chapter 36: Fourth Hokage vs. The third Hokage**

"Panther…Dragon what have you done?" were the exact words that Sarutobi called out to his fellow two Anbu's, as they were confused by the sudden question or should say dread that were behind those words, as they both turn around to face their opponent known as Orochimaru, only to let out gasps at the sight of who they were looking back towards them.

"Lord Hokage…it's been awhile and Mia" He let out a small proud smile to the woman as she couldn't believe who it was that she was looking at! Even Sho couldn't believe what they were seeing either, considering that Orochimaru just reanimated both the first Hokage and the fourth! How in the hell that Orochimaru managed to do that is beyond even his reasoning especially when it comes to forbidden jutsu's! "You've grown a lot over the years Mia, are you and Kakashi getting along well?" He asked the Hyuuga, who just brought out her katana out with gritted teeth but still nodded to the fourth either way. He was so pale, so…not himself as his luscious blond hair was dull and bleached a bit as well his uniform.

Then both Mia and Sho shifted their gaze towards the first Hokage, who stepped out from the coffin as well looking up to the three of them in front of him, with his own dead like smile. "Hiruzen Sarutobi, looks like you've got some well, organized Anbu and precious people on your side" He explained to the third who nodded slowly with a small smile, "These two…can be proven too be difficult working together. Just I expect from someone like you Sarutobi" He finished while the three of them were squaring each other off, with Sho and Mia having their weapons out ready and willing to serve the Hokage.

Whom got his BO staff ready by placing the weapon behind his lower back with one arm gripping onto it with a tight grip, as he leer towards Orochimaru and responded back to the First. "Thank you, these two are very well train and have the will of fire to protect both the village and I the Hokage. Although these two can be somewhat of wild guns if you catch my drift" He snickered at the end causing the fourth and first, to laugh at the joke along with Sho and Mia deadpanning at the way they were being treated. Although they all shook out of it when Orochimaru was getting impatient by all of this talking that is going around.

"Enough, I didn't summon the two of you to get reacquainted" Shouted the snake sannin as he appeared right behind the two Hokage's and stabbed two Kunai's with tag seals wrapped around them, causing the two to stiffen a bit and then those two weapons fused themselves with the two of them, regaining both their Chakra and Health in their bodies as their colors were returning back into their bodies, all the while their three opponents tsk out a bit all the while staggering back a bit feeling the enormous chakra that were going through the once dead bodies, are now alive and willing to fight the three of them.

Orochimaru was just laughing and laughing, watching his new jutsu taking place and being amazed at the results that were showing too the snake sannin. "Incredible would you agree Sarutobi sensei? Their just like the original's with all their chakra and skills, reflexes you name it!" He shouted out to the three as they all glared hard at the snake sannin with hateful eyes, along with watching the two previous Hokage's stretching their limbs and cracking their shoulders a bit as the three were getting ready for any attacks that may befall them.

Before they could even flinch, the fourth Hokage already dashed forward with great vigor as Mia and Sho both twisted their bodies a bit as the blond hair Hokage, ran right between them and shoved the two apart, not forcefully or putting his famous seals on them. No his primary Target was none other than Sarutobi, whom quickly spun his staff forward by twirling it and clashing with Minato's specialized Kunai as the two clang one another.

Glaring hard and gritting his teeth, Sarutobi can see the frustration and anger in the man eyes were direction them all on him…_"I know, I have failed you Minato…But you must fight over Orochimaru's control!" _Sarutobi thought in his head as the two were sharing a silent message between each other. Then the two went into a full blown hand to hand combat, as Sarutobi swung the staff upward to push away Minato who in return spun his body full and throwing out his special Kunai that zip passed Sarutobi.

Knowing full well what this jutsu had Sarutobi as fast he could get quickly formed some hand signs. "Earth style: Mud wall!" he cried out, clapping his hands together and slamming them both down into the rooftops, creating a massively huge wall mad of solid Mud as it rise in front of him towering high it could get.

Flash of yellow disappeared behind him and then heard what sounded like swirling energy admitting from behind the wall. The rasengan technique, that is famous and well known back in the third great ninja world. Clashed with the mud wall with enough power erupted and broke the giant wall in pieces! Shifting his brown eyes to the left after what sounded like slithering on the roof and footsteps charging right behind him…Knowing who will try a sneak attack, Sarutobi swung his left arm behind him and grabbed onto Orochimaru's wrist that had a poison laced kunai in his hands, widen in shock from the old man sudden reaction continued the swinging motion all the way towards the collapsing wall that was falling everywhere as the attack Minato did earlier was meant for him, with such force too break his mud wall like that. Knew Minato would've kept charging in until the rasengan connected with him.

The dirt like smoke disappeared and formed an open hole with the fourth's arms stretch out, still holding onto the blue swirling energy and shouted once it made contact to Orochimaru's stomach. "RASENGAN!" and blasted the snake sannin away with great force that it flew past both Mia and Sho, who was going toe to toe with the first Hokage, as they were doing everything they could to prevent the man from using his wood jutsu or getting anywhere near the third!

After the blast to Orochimaru was done, Sarutobi lifted up his right leg high enough that it litterly connected across Minato's cheek sending the man flying towards his left. Although because of his reflexes and speed, the man manage to upright his body to land on the roof with no problems and with a boost of chakra into his feet. Dashed forward towards Sarutobi whom is still trying to recover from his attack from earlier got hit in the stomach from Minato's upper punched and the kicked to the side of the face, only for the second kick to get blocked by Sarutobi's Bo staff that he manage to twirl behind his back and up too Minato's right leg. He then threw the staff upward as their fists and legs were connecting to each blow they made towards each other.

Although Sarutobi was wincing from all the power each punch, or kick that Minato gave out as well. Grunting here and there when a few hits manage to get him in the ribs and stomach, he may be a genius ninja but that is nothing compare towards Minato's speed. Since his reaction time isn't up to snuff with the kage in front of him. He knew that he will have to last long as possible he then ducked downward after seeing Minato quickly forming the Rasengan behind his back and thrust it forward, towards where his chest was. Only for the man to quickly replaced himself with a log, that erupted into a million pieces!

The staff that was thrown over their heads finally came falling down, right into Sarutobi's grasp as the man quickly swung it to the left connecting into Minato's right side, and then jab it forward into the man's stomach as the fourth wince from the pain and quickly grabbed onto the weapon. Placing a seal on it without Sarutobi knowing, when the third went for another strike Minato disappeared and appeared right above the staff! Leaning on his right arm and leg, he thrust his left leg forward connecting to the thirds chin as the old man went flying back a bit dropping the weapon. Thus forcing Minato to jump off and charge towards Sarutobi whom landed back on his feet, grimacing from the pain that is shooting through his chin, quickly spitting out the blood from his mouth he then formed a series of hand signs. "Earth Style: Earth flow river!" he cried out slamming his right foot forward, causing a torrent of mud like water flying out of the roofs tiles, cause Minato to slip a bit getting his feet caught into the jutsu causing the fourth to go sliding backwards towards the purple barrier, gritting his teeth and hearing another jutsu being called by the third, he tossed out a few more kunai's from his pouch in three different directions and disappeared from. "Earth Style: Earth Dragon bullet!" a dragon head appearing where the mud flow river was being used, fired off three huge bright orb of energy towards where Minato would've been, as the explosion was creating a huge amount of smokescreen in the battle field.

Sweating a bit and breathing slowly, he could hear the battle going on with Mia and Sho, as the two seemed to be having slight difficulty against their opponent…He didn't wanted to separate them and have them face one of the two Kages by themselves, as he wasn't sure how well they would fair against them. Although his train of thought was broken when Orochimaru appeared once more behind him, ready to stab him with a weird sword, only to miss when Sarutobi replaced himself with another log and appeared a couple distances away from the Sanin, glaring and twitching his eyebrows in anger.

"Aw what's wrong Sarutobi sensei? Feeling slow…Sluggish, is age getting the best of you old man?" sneered Orochimaru who leered deeply into his former sensei, as Sarutobi grinded his teeth a bit. He knew his student was a madman, but going to the point of actually re-summoning the fourth Hokage! How he was able to do that he wasn't sure, since the Demon reaper seal, takes the spirit and soul of the caster. As well Shinigami keeping it for his self once it is used! Summoning the staff back to wherever it came from, knowing full well the weapon will just slow him down and quickly got into his former battle stance. Glaring hard at the snake sannin with anger and regrets…

He then charged forward with great speed and started forming more hand signs; as well Orochimaru doing the same, knowing full well that if he were to take out the snake sannin, then the re-animation jutsu will cancel itself and bring the two Kages back to rest as well freeing them from his hold.

"Ninja Art: Spinning Roof Tile shruiken!" Shouted Sarutobi after he finished the hands signs, as the roof tiles about thirty of them came floating up and dislodging themselves from their parchments, started spinning fast and strong with powerful speeds that could be heard in their ears. Then all rocketed forward towards the snake sannin who sneer at this and charge forward, knowing full well he can easily dodge these tile like weapons by quickly leaping forward and slithering down on the floor like a true snake would.

Weaving and bobbing through each tile that tried to hit the snake, he never got a time to finish the hands signs, considering the fact the speed behind these tiles will not give him the chance to let out the jutsu. First two tiles came stabbing straight down in an arc fashion, then the next five came swerving to the left and right cutting up against the rooftop in a way to get in a surprise hit on him. But failed when Orochimaru hop over the two and then cartwheel out of the next ten with the last, having him spin around ready to strike Sarutobi with a Kunai being pulled out from his sleeves, as well Sarutobi bringing out his own shruiken star too deflect it.

Only for them to widen their eyes and shock in their faces when Minato, teleported right underneath them with his three pronged Kunai jabbing right in the middle of their two weapons as his blue eyes glared upward to Orochimaru, as the man then screamed out in pain as he flew a couple distances away from the two of them as Minato raised two finger up in a released form, caused a wind bullet too appeared from a fuunjutsu seal that was place under Orochimaru in that brief paused of hesitation.

"Third Hokage is my target Orochimaru-teme…" He said with a cold steel behind his voice as Sarutobi then was pushed back by a powerful gale force, from another seal releasing out a wind scythe jutsu that cut up Sarutobi badly with cuts and blood flying out from his legs, arms and cheeks.

Sliding to a stop and wincing his gaze upward, he watch the honorable fourth Hokage rising up straight, coughing a bit from the exertion of Chakra being used to release two different seals at once, as well using his Hirashin no Jutsu three times like that, one to teleport in the battle between Sho, Mia and First Hokage as he quickly formed a seal right in front of the woman when she started slashing her katana blade, to send out her Wind scythe jutsu and then used that same jutsu he placed inside the seal and onto the Third Hokage in a way to damage him in the process of pushing Orochimaru away from him as well.

He was intent to seek out his anger…his soul was restless and in spite it all. Enrage for what the village turned out to be as well how they treated his son over the years. Even going as far getting rid of the precious things of his life and that was the Uzumaki scroll. Tears could be seen slightly on the fourth's face as he was slowly marching towards Sarutobi, his robe blowing gently through the winds that is building up as well the entire rooftop rumbling and shaking, trees and leaves started to form all around them. Towering high and mighty in the purple barrier that encased them all, even plugging up the hole that Mia and Sho made when they went in to help and aid the Third.

Sarutobi getting his breathing settle and getting back into his stance, quickly survey the rising trees and dense forest that is now surrounding them. He smiled on the inside as well as Minato, it takes a lot for the first Hokage to enter a state like this, as well going as far making his own forest on the rooftop. Indicating that Mia and Sho's teamwork was definitely nothing you shouldn't laugh at. If they can get a Kage to go this far with his power, then that proves together they can match a Kage level.

Minato harden his stare at Sarutobi, who did the same panting slightly and making sure not to resummons his BO staff again, since Minato had mark it with his chakra. So it will be awhile till King Emma the monkey king to be able unmarked the seal that is placed. "I'm ashamed of you Sarutobi…How, _HOW_ could you let the villagers get this far and treated my son with distain, anger, hatred and further more…Acts of murderous intent" He shouted at the third who grimace at the acid tone in his voice…He know, HE knew that the fourth and probably Kushina as well were angry at him.

Especially the way all his attention was all focused on him, means that his source of anger, restlessness was all on him the man who promised to watch over their son, to take care of his son, to make sure nothing befall onto their boy…Their only son to the world even knowing the life of a Jinchurikii had to go through…"Please understand Minato, I did my…" He then side jump out of the way from a kunai, as well turning around quickly with his hands forming signs, as well shooting out Dragon flame bullets that rocketed with such speed erupted and exploded into contact towards the back behind him.

He was shock to realize that Minato tricked him, by slamming a Rasengan on his back and blasted Hiruzen forward through multiple tree barks and branches that fell apart from contact and slam down into the roof top. He then slammed an open palm on the roof as he retaliated by flipping over the striking blow from Minato who was holding his prong kunai with both hands and then grunted when Sarutobi quickly spin kicked into his face and landed back onto his two feet, firing off more of the Dragon bullet towards Minato who screamed out in pain as well flying off with each explosion making their contact on him.

Breathing heavily now and panting a bit from all the chakra he was using, Sarutobi was trying everything to keep himself calm and collected. He then grabbed onto what appeared to be Orochimaru's arm as the snake Sannin hissed in surprised, as well being thrown over the old man's shoulders and body expertly toss away from him with great strength. Then bunch of kunai's was toss within Sarutobi's weapon pouch that almost made contact too the Sannin only for said ninja, to replace himself with a log. "Shit" Sarutobi quickly said and started jumping between tree to tree, from what looked like a giant snake came charging straight for him with its mouth wide open and roaring through the falling trees that it broke through, as well Orochimaru shooting straight out from the snake skin rising towards Sarutobi with great intent to kill him.

"Orochimaru you're a fool" he responded causing the sannin to be confused, only to get kicked right on top of his head from Hiruzen crescent kicking into him, along with sending the ninja down towards the ground. Only to scream as well from Minato punching him in the gut as well following up with a one, two kick to the ribs and then twisted his body in mid-air, to slam his entire arm into Sarutobi's chest that sent the Kage flying straight down as well breaking through a few tree branches, while slamming up against the tree bark with a loud gasp and blood spraying out from his mouth to his chin then fell to his hands and knees.

Coughing a bit and raising his head slowly to the sounds of foot slamming themselves down onto the thick branch. "Minato please, I tried everything I could to protect your Son…To give him a normal life" He gasped out with a few coughs here and there, just watching the man's cold eyes staring down at him with disgust and anger that could not rival even Tsunades own temper.

"Please, forgive me Minato I…I wanted what was best for Naruto as well…The council" Then let out a loud breath of air as well blood spilling out from his mouth even more when his body was lifted up from a powerful kick in the stomach and then elbows into his back sending the kage down to the lower levels of the thick forest.

The blonde hair Kage then moved his right arm a bit to adjust his robes, glaring down with a sneer of his teeth. "Even if the council appointed and ruled out that Naruto shouldn't be adopted by anyone, it is still the right as the Kage too, over throw and looks through his own judgment and heart in order to see how wrong they truly are and corrupted!" He shouted down to Sarutobi as the man who was flat on the ground, lightly scratched against the tiled roof and quickly backflip back onto his feet, staring up with his eyes as the wrinkles on his face was scrounged up a bit from the way he was glaring back up to the fourth.

Who in return did the same with his brows furrowing a bit, matching his own glare with Sarutobi. "We've seen what been going through Naruto's eyes…Spirit and soul, even in the heavens as we watch…Shaken, angry and distraught over our son safety" He continued speaking to the third, hearing explosions and roaring of what sound like dragons behind him erupting and shaking the very fabric of the roofs, indicating that the battle with the first Hokage was getting fierce!

Hiruzen lower his gaze a bit and gritted between bloody teeth. He won't deny what has transpired lately for young Naruto…He went through a lot over the past few months as well with the girls he have met up and aid him through these hardships and times…He closed his eyes as he could picture all the times, that little blonde boy will run up to him in his office, asking about his parents. Or what it will take to become a ninja, and then there were the daily visits he made for the boy or taking him out too Ramen, the park and spending the entire day at the office to see what Hokage's do. He then went to the point of somehow managing to get the hat off from the old man's head, during a little game of theirs.

In which case he asked the giddy secretary to take a photo opt, of Naruto's great feet of getting the Hokage hat from him. Then the bad memories came of when the villagers will randomly attack the poor kid as the Anbu who were too watch over him, did nothing with the dispute over the attacks that happen. Being ignorant of the boy's distress…That were the times where Anbu was part of said, anti-Naruto back when the boy was probably only six years old. So he had appointed new Anbu's at the time, in order to make sure nothing like that happen again.

That is when Yugao, Mia Hyuuga, Sho Uchi and Kakashi Hatake step up to the plate in order to watch over the boy. The most who, did that though was Mia, as she had this sixth sense whenever the boy was in danger and arrive to the scene before the other three.

Sensing danger rising again the third looked up to see the fourth coming straight down at him with couple more Kunai's in hands, but knowingly that these Kunai's were the special seal types that allows him to teleport to each one without a hitch…

Even then Minato even if revived, can only use so much chakra at once and with that state of mind, Sarutobi knew that quitting is no option…Orochimaru was still out there as well, watching and waiting for the time to strike. He is only left with one option and that was the demon reaper seal technique. The same one that Minato used to seal away part of the nine tails into Naruto.

"I may have not been there for Naruto, nor being able to tend to his wounds and broken heart" He muttered kneeling down gently, ready for anything Minato was about to use against him. "Even still…Naruto, just like you cherish this village despite the faults and accusations that is thrown at him" He notice Minato raising an eyebrow as he was still free falling straight towards him. Smirking to himself as well summoning back his Bo staff knowing full well what he is about to do in this situation.

"Even still the boy haves reached a second goal! Reviving the Uzumaki's back to once they were…No doubt in my mind with the love and caring wives that will stick by his side…" He then smirk wider with proudness in his eyes as well shocking Minato who blinked and then smirked as well…Hatred was still there and anger to kill Sarutobi for what he put his son through. "As well the nine tailed fox, who has help the boy through all the troubles will be there as well…Uzumaki Naruto will no doubt be the best the leaf has ever seen" He declared and promptly swung his staff upward to meet with Minato's kunai with the two weapons clashing, and spark making the fourth widen his eyes as he was still sliding down the staff.

Then gets roughly grabbed in the face by Sarutobi letting go of the weapon with haste, at the same time slamming his head into the ground then letting go, before Minato could Hirashin out of there he scream out in pain from feeling the earth below him slamming straight up into his stomach, causing the fourth to puke out blood from his mouth as the huge mud wall was still rising up high into the air, breaking tree branches along the way. Sarutobi; who was still standing on the roof tiles quickly formed another set of hand seals. "Earth Style: Earth dragon bullet!" he cried out.

The fourth felt himself rising even further feeling all the bones in his ribs were slowly cracking as well, his arms and legs were getting tearing up from all the splinters entering his body. Then gets engulf by a dragon head forming around him, stopping near the fourth level of the dense forest.

Wincing and flinching badly from all the excess of chakra leaving his body, he had to make sure that he still had enough for that Jutsu against Orochimaru. He coughed a bit as few more stain of blood litter the roof top, he couldn't help but smile hearing what sounded like Mia and Sho battle cries of byakkugan and Sharingan activating meaning that they were almost done with their battle! The dragon finally getting form of his head, open its mouth wide and fired off a huge blast of energy exploding inside the mouth that destroyed the mud wall sending the fourth Hokage flying out from it.

"You will not have to worry about Naruto Minato" Hiruzen spoke out releasing his hands from the signs, watching the Hokage injured body flying towards the purple barrier as well snapping and breaking through each tree branch that came into contact with the man. "He is growing to be a fine young ninja…With people looking out for him, despite what the villagers think of him. He haves both your will of fire and Kushina's…Rest in peace old friend" He commented at the end as he watch that little slimmer before Minato burst into flames when contacting with the purple barrier…Smiled towards the third with wincing eyes and mouth out thank you to the third.

He then widening his eyes when he felt cold steel piercing through his chest from behind, he shifted his gazed down towards the red stain steel blade that was dripping droplets of blood. "Kuku kuku…" was all he heard behind him as well forcing himself to move forward and away from Orochimaru as well taking the sword away from the Snake sannin.

Orochimaru was definitely not faring well and from the looks of things, seems like he quickly came into contact with the others every time Minato would blast Orochimaru away from them. Coughing and gasping out with blurry visions, he growled out and gritted his teeth. "Finally…Finally it is all over for you Sarutobi-sensei! With you dead and gone, there is nothing for the Leaf village to withstand and hold themselves without the hope and leadership!" He cackled out loud with his arms spread wide, with his shoulders bucking and shaking.

"Watch Sensei as your village will crumble and fall just like yo-", before he could finish that sentence he was interrupted from Sarutobi's coughing fits as well the glare he was sending to the sannin that showed not sadness, nor regrets of being defeated but honor and knowing that this isn't why the leaf will fall.

"You are ever wrong as usual my student, the leaf will rise again and rebuild themselves!" He announced then quicker before the Sannin even recognizing the hand signs. He stiffing at the weird power and enormous chakra spreading out from the thirds body. That even scared Orochimaru as the sannin took a step back from sheer shock and fear, chocking from the sheer power that was radiating off from him. "I know that the future is in the next generation hands, no matter what trouble may befall the Leaf village. The will of fire will burn brightly in everyone hearts!" He continued as then an entity of some sort, started materializing behind Sarutobi as well a body of pure blue chakra being lifted out from the Hokage.

"Wha-What trickery is this! How come I can see this…This monstrosity!" cried out Orochimaru, never experiencing jutsu with such feet and power behind it. That even he could see the entity with a bladed sword in its mouth and bead of necklace around its wrist.

"This jutsu…allows the person to see death himself as well his opponent. In this case is you Orochimaru!" He shouted and darted right in front of the flinching Sannin, whose arms were grabbed and pulled towards Sarutobi as the sannin was doing everything in his power to break free from his grip. Only to feel frighten and scared that even HE could not escape.

"Let go of me what are you doing!" he shouted as this alerted Sho and Mia from within the woods, as the girl was hanging over Sho's shoulders. Exceeding her five minutes limit with her byakkugan that the woman was temporally blind for the entire day. But was needed in order to defeat the first Hokage, feeling that they stopped from their tracks Mia felt rising chakra and enormous power.

"Sho…what is going on?" She asked to the Uchiha, who was gritting and grinding his teeth. Seeing what was transpiring down below making sure to keep a tight grip onto the woman. Feeling the tension Sho was giving off through the contact caused the girl to worry about the third's safety. "SHO!" yelled Mia then grimace and started panicking when he replied.

"Mia…All I can say is that this fight…is over" He responded to her with a very dead tone, indicating that whatever jutsu the third was using. Will cost his life and the only jutsu to do that is…

"Demon reaper seal technique…" she muttered quietly.

XXX

Feeling the reaper thrusting its arm through his body as well breaking through his blue like spirit caused the Hokage to grunt out in pain, as he kept hold of Orochimaru's arms as the man in front of him for once in his life. Was speechless and scared that he will actually die! His plan to destroy the Leaf village was going to end here, never!

"No, no my ambition to destroy the leaf will not be foil!" He yelled out trying to resist his spirit from being pulled right out from his stomach, as the purple color skin grabbed hold of it tightly and slowly pulling out the sannins blue spirit aura. Although Sarutobi was grimacing and feeling the jutsu slowly fading away considering he is running out of chakra real fast as well his own life.

"I may not have enough chakra too get rid of you Orochimaru, but never the less I will seal away your arms forever. So this way you will never make any hand signs ever again for as long you live" Announced Sarutobi causing the Snake sannin to widen his eyes in fright, and looked up to the Shinigami himself as the multiple arms grabbed a hold of the blade by sliding it out from its mouth, raising it high in the air. "The will of fire will never be doused, as the people in this village has adorned and acquired it through their hard work and beliefs…They may be doused now, but they will rebuild and get stronger…Their will to save their home, their precious one will never show the signs of giving up" He continued then the blade, slashed straight through the blue like arm that was being pulled out from Orochimaru.

Sarutobi who staggered backwards and falling down on his back, smiling with dull eyes continued. "You…failed to understand even the smallest of things my student, even those around you and still haven't grasp the idea of those who inherit this fire…This will….As Hokage, I have no regrets for leaving this world. For the next generations…will…watch…and…prosper in my stead and make a better…future" he said with his voice drowning out slowly, as well closing his dull grey eyes closing them fully at the same time hearing the make shift forest around disappearing and shrinking down into the roof tops.

"My arms…MY arms, why, why can't I move them!" he screamed out with painful shrills, then widen his snake eyes as he sneered and curse even more for the old fool, still holding that smile of his. "GAAAAH, the plan has failed, fall back and retreat we can't do anything more here!" he shouted as the barrier went down and felt the four sound ninja's gathering around him and carried him off from the roof tops.

As well with the anbu unit trying their best to get in before he could leave, only to fail and stay behind too see that their leader has falling, with the sword placed a side…"_Fuck you Sensei…your insolence will pay you will see! The leaf village will be destroyed and I will get what I came for!"_ Orochimaru shouted throughout his head, feeling the pain and injuries that was shooting out through his body…Then flash of Sarutobi's smiling face went through his head, adding even more anger and hatred to see the fool was still taunting him even till death came for him.

XXX

The gathering Anbu who watched Sho and Mia approaching them wore down casted looks as well, remorse for losing their once friend and leader…Hell, even a grandfather for most of the people in the village. Mia un-able to see anything or hear the thirds voice was silently gritting her teeth and trying her best to fight back the tears through her hazed pale blue eyes as well hearing Yugao kneeling down in front of the man.

"Remember today for what the Hokage went through, his will, his determination to protect this village…He passed down the will of fire to everyone and we must accept the responsibility that he giving us and make sure to see the Leaf Village is saved!" She shouted as everyone shouted yes ma'am and spread out minus her, Mia and Sho. "As for you two…you did everything you could and probably even more. Lord Hokage will be very proud for the bravery you showed today…Sho you carry Lord Hokage, I will help Mia" She informed the man who nodded slowly and unlatched the woman's arm from his shoulders, all the while Yugao taking his place as he went to carry Sarutobi. Once they headed out of the area and away from the battle, the man shifted his gaze out to the still war torn village as explosions and multiple glows were being showing everywhere…As the man was worried for Naruto and the girls, wondering how they are faring?

With the Thirds last words of the next generation inheriting the will of Fire, he haves no doubt in his mind. That everyone will turn out fine and will drive out the sand and sound ninja's assault. The fire burning inside them and now determine for unknown reasons through their hearts and mind. Naruto is now more motivated to go and save his friends the Sand siblings.

Hinata with Neji and the Hyuuga clan was showing more skill and heart of protecting her family from harm, as well wanting to see everyone come out alive through the entire ordeal.

Haku and Ino, guiding and protecting the civilians through the village, towards one of the bunkers and hide outs of the village felt the wash of energy to make sure things turn out for the best. As well for Tenten, Sakura, Lee and Kin who have arrived at the hospital and started fighting with vigor too protect the injured and the sick that are in the building.

All of them have one goal in mind that was shared by Sarutobi's spirit and will, of PROTECTING EVERYONE THEY LOVE!


	37. Author notes and updates

**Authors notes/Updates/ Story is 90% done in progess.**

**Hey everyone, sorry no its not the next chapter but it is in planning, just hitting yet another bump in the road XD As I'm not sure if anyone wants to read or not to read the fight between Mia, Sho against the first Hokage. Now, I do have the fight in mind but can't decide if it should be a chapter that they do win against the first hokage. **

**Or should be one of those endurance chapters where the characters are doing fairly well, but cannont defeat their enemy until in this case Orochimaru loses against the third hokage by having his arm seal and that the First Hokage gets free from Orochimaru's hold and praise for Mia's and Sho's excellent teamwork all the while rekilling himself back to the dead.**

**so any way yeah that is only what is hindering the progress right now, everything else is all planned out only just trying to figure out who Haku and Ino is fighting up against while protecting the civilians and the council at the same time. I was thinking that they will have to fight Kabuto for a bit, until a reanimated Zabuza comes to face off the two girls allowing Kabuto too flee on the scene. Now before you ask why Zabuza is coming back so early, considering in cannon that he reappears in the fourth great war. But, I am also in a way basing this fanfic's invasion arc towards Naruto ultimate ninja 2 story plot, where you had to refight Zabuza and Haku I believe that came back from the dead. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, then go and watch a walkthrough of the game XD Considering the final fight had you fighting the third Hokage as both Tsunade and Naruto, only to fight Orochimaru at the end as one tail Naruto lo. (easy fight might I add)**

**In other news for the Harem, it have been decided along with the votes being in that Yugito will be in the Harem as well as two others making it a total of nine girls, I will post them up right now as well girls who were originally going to be in the harem, as well some after thought girls. Indentions are the added girls and those who were original going to be in the harem.**

**Girls that ARE in: Hinata, Female Haku, Ino, TenTen, Kin, _Temari, Hanabi (in shippuuden), Yugito, Ayame (in shippuuden) and Konan (in Shippuuden)_**

**Original choice of girls: Hinata, Female Haku, Ino, TenTen,_ Ayame and Shizune_**

**_Girls that were after thoughts: Sakura (Shippuuden), Yugao (Shippuuden), Shizune, Hana Inazuka, Shion (shipuuden), Isaribi, Hanabi (Shippuuden), Yugito (shippuuden) and Fu (shippuuden)_**

**As you can see that I don't have really good knowledge of most of the female cast in the Naruto series ^ ^; except for those I believed or thought that might work out with Naruto XD So its a good thing you guys suggested some of the girls as well of me re-reading the challenge againt in seeing that Yugito or Fu were reccomended into the challenge. Any way, those were the original choices I was tihnking as well the after thoughts of girls.**

**And NO, the after thought girls will not be in Naruto's harem in the first or the sequeal, the ones you see that ARE in, are the ones you will be seeing in his Harem. So now that is out of the way and the official girls that will be in the harem, I will now post character stats and keep this chapter/authors notes in just in case anyone wants to read this over or curios who will be in the harem. Now, the First Story Naruto and girls jutsu's are complete, except for Yugito considering I don't know what she knows as well as Hanabi, Temari and Konan. Since it is really early in the morning and starting to get tired .**

**XXX**

**Hanyou Naruto and His Vixens stats**

**Spoilers are in bound, indention are the newly added Jutsu's**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age: 13**

**Shippuuden age: 16**

**Rank: Genin going onto Chuunin**

**Fightin style: Taijutsu and Ninjutsu**

**Threat level: Rank C-A**

**Strength in: Stamina and Chakra**

**Weak to: Genjutsu **

**Chakra level: Kage/Kyuubi**

**Jutsu's in his disposal:**

**Shadow Clone Jutsu**

**Multi-Shadow clone jutsu**

**Sexy Jutsu**

**Harem Jutsu**

**Shadow Clone Jutsu: Uzumaki barrage**

**Summoning Jutsu: Foxes**

**Subsatute jutsu**

**Wind style: Cresent slashes**

**Wind Style: Dance of the storm Jutsu**

**Water Style: Bubble bomb jutsu**

_**Rasengan**_

_**Uzumaki technique: Shadow clone raid**_

_**Shadow clone combo: Multi Rasengan punches, Creating multiple shadow clone of ten, will create one rasengan in each hands, dispersing the five clone that made the rasengan and will then surround the enemy in a circle, sending them into one of each the held rasengans into them in punching like matters**_

_**Water Style: Shadow clone turrents in a simaller fashion as the Shadow clone raid, only that Naruto depending how many clones he makes, will run forward and then dive bomb into the ground causing waves of spiked up water with wind nature behind them. More effective if the Shadow clone hits its target.**_

_**Wind style: Shadow clone scyth style! In a fashion like Temari, Naruto creates a Shadow clone and starts flailing it around sending his own version of the wind scyth jutsu.**_

_**Demon mode: with axcess of all nine tails and running low on normal Chakra, Naruto can enter in a more demonic form of himself with chakra infused tails. Giving him enhance speed and strength, as well allowing him to use Demon jutsu's.**_

_**Chakra limbs: This can be used in his Normal form or Demon form, but it is much stronger once he enters Demon mode. Creates charka arms out from his tails and a chakra like arm from his own arms. The girls can also use these as well, only weaker versions except Hinata.**_

_**Kyuubi Naruto: Releasing both his chakra and Demonic Chakra, Naruto is able to transform into his true state as the new Nine tailed Demon Kyuubi! Gaining all of its strengths and jutsu's, can only be used once as a child and then will transform back after five minutes with chakra exhaustion.**_

_**Ultimate Techinque! All tails barrage: Using all of his nine tails as well his own two hands, Naruto can send vermillion rasengans all over the place by stretching out his Chakra like tails and slamming them all around him as well, creating massive of red explosions around him.**_

_**XXX**_

**Hinata Uzumaki**

**Age: 13**

**Shippuuden age: 16**

**Rank: Genin going onto Chuunin**

**Fighting Style: Taijutsu**

**Threat level: B**

**Strength in: Stamina, close range combat and Chakra**

**Weak to: Long range attackers and defensive fighters.**

**Breast size: Double C**

**Shippuuden size: E**

**Chakra level: Kage/Kyuubi level**

**Jutsu's in her disposal:**

**Byakkugan**

**Gentle fist**

**Hyuga style: 64 gentle palm strikes**

**Hyuga style: 64 guard palm rotation**

_**Water style: Water wheel jutsu! Spinning her arms in pinwheel fashions and cartwheels, Hinata can create open up wheel like water attacks that can easily slice and cut open the enemy. Although the power weakens depending how far she is from her opponent...**_

_**Water style: Striking jyuuken! Using the byakkugan and the jyuuken style taijutsu, she can send small like water needles from her finger tips in a simaller fashion too Ino's lightning palm dart jutsu. All the while right when the water like attacks hits their targets, they can also close out the chakra points.**_

_**Water style: Heating geyser jutsu! Using the byakkugan to scan for any water substance underground, can then slam her foot downward in a cresent like fashion with the heel hittig the ground. Hinata will then send out bursting hot water shooting up through the ground and chases its opponents! Downside to this jutsu is that, Hinata has to be very close range too her enemy in order for the attack to work 100%**_

_**Uzumaki technique: Meteor Rotation explosion! Hinata can only use this Jutsu twice in battle. She jumps high into the air and starts gathering any substance of water and liquid as they will all gather around her. She then will start pinwheeling straight down towards the ground with fast movements, creating a very huge laser like rotation around her and slowly expanding outward. Making this the ultimate defense and offense attack, protecting Hinata from all attacks. Once she hits the ground then the water that is gathered around her will then burst out into gale of explosions, sending sharp needle like waters towards her opponent cutting and slicing them open with nothing left behind. **_

_**Hyuga Water style: Ultimate piercing jyuuken strike! Can only be used while Hinata is running at full speed or is falling down at full speed, all the while focusing all of the water on the very tip of her fingers that will send a sharp version of the Chakra scalple to her oponents, ripping and cutting the very chakra flow as well any bones and vital organs **_

_**Subsatue jutsu**_

_**Demon mode**_

_**Kyuubi Hinata!: Just like Naruto only that instead of being a red demon fox and the size of it. She will gain the same fur color from her fox features and a bit smaller than the original size by a few meters.**_

_**Demon technique: Nine tails Jyuuken strikes! Using all of her tails, she can enhance her jyuuken styles with the very point of her tails.**_

_**Summoning Jutsu: Foxes**_

_**Chakra limbs**_

_**XXX**_

_**Haku Uzumaki**_

_**Age: 14-15**_

_**Shippuuden age: 18**_

_**Rank: Gennin going onto Chuunin**_

_**Threat level: B**_

_**Fighting style: Ninjutsu**_

_**Strength in: Mid range too Long range, Chakra and Stamina**_

_**Weak too: Close range and Genjutsu**_

_**Breast size: C**_

_**Shippuuden size: Double D**_

_**Chakra level: Anbu/Kage**_

_**Jutsu in her disposal:**_

**Water style: Icicle needles jutsu**

**Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu**

_**Hidden jutsu: A thousand needles of death**_

_**Hidden jutsu: Crystal ice mirrors**_

**Ice style: Rushing glacier**

_**Ice style: Sneaking ice spikes! Swining her arms in pinwheel fashion with each swing, causes and Ice spike to come out from the ground and she then kicks it towards the enemy.**_

_**Ice style: Falling rain needles! More effective during a rain storm, sending an explosion of water into the air. Haku can then quickly morph the water drops into huge ice spikes and sends them hurtling down to the ground, as well breaking up again into small needles!**_

_**Ice style: Flying ice ball! Punching forward with each strike, Haku will manipulate the moisture in the air and send huge balls of ice towards her enemy only effective if she is close enough to them, in order for the attacks to be more effective and hard hitting!**_

_**Uzumaki Technique! Freezing roar of the dragon! Summoning a water dragon and sending it high into the air, with great force and enough chakra. Haku can then cause that water dragon to expand and be cover in nothing but solid Ice with its glowing eyes and roaring down towards the ground with ice needles flying out from its mouth and come crashing down with a mighty explosion covering everything in ice!**_

_**Summoning jutsu: Foxes**_

_**Demon mode**_

_**Water style: Great waterfall jutsu!**_

_**Ultimate Technique! Freezing heaving tails: With all eight of her tails, she can constantly and repeatidly attack her opponents by freezing all of her eight tails into solid ice as well, everytime she swings them they will fire off frozen needles and once it hits the ground, will send up huge ice spikes from the ground following the enemy as well, she can only use this for two minutes.**_

_**Chakra limbs**_

_**XXX**_

**Ino Uzumaki**

**Age 13**

**Shippuuden age: 16**

**Rank: Genin going onto Chuunin**

**Threat level: C**

**Fighting style: Ninjutsu and Mid range**

**Strength in: Mid range, Stamina and chakra**

**Weak too: Close range combat, Long range and own Jutsu**

**Breast size: B**

**Shippuuden size: C**

**Chakra level: High Jonin/Anbu**

**Jutsu in her disposal:**

**Mind swap jutsu**

**Subsatute**

**Lightning style: Electric palm current!**

**_Lightning style: Electric slash! Infusing her arms into electricity, Ino then can send electrical like blades with each swing of her arms!_**

**_Lightning style: Impowered tools! With any type of throwing weapons, she can charge them up with electricity!_**

**_Lightning style: Static field discharge! Clasping her hands together and then pumping them with her fingers pointing upward, she can cause a small ten second barrier of electricity surrounding her body. Protecting her from ninja tools and shocking the enemy who gets too close._**

**_Lightning style: pouding shock wave! Bring her hands together to form a fist and then slamming them down with electricity flowing through them. Ino will then send out a very fast shock wave outward on the ground. Weakness to this jutsu is that it is easy to avoid, thus if she hits you with the Electric palm current, then prepared for the worst pain of your life._**

**_Combination jutsu! Lightning water dragon jutsu! If time perfectly with Haku's water dragon. Ino can increase the danger level of the jutsu by placing alot of electricity next to Haku and herself, mixing her electricity element inside the water Dragon. Allowing it too shoot off a beam once it roars down towards the ground_**

**_Combination Jutsu 2: Skyward ice pillars! Timing with Haku's sneaking ice spike with her electric palm current. With each spike that comes out from the ground will then shoot off a small beam of that electricity that will gather around it and shoot up like a pillar!_**

**_Uzumaki technique! Shock of the raining flower petals! If nearby in a fields of flowers or trees, Ino will use all the electromatic air around her and send electric fuse leafs and petals of every flower and tree branches that are nearby. She can only do this technique once!_**

**_Ultimate Technique! Team Minkuno special! With Mia's Great water fall jutsu, Haku's crystal ice mirrors and her standing on top of the mirror that is riding with the great waterfall jutsu. Ino will then use her Lightning style: Static field discharge with the two jutsu, causing a very deadly combo of the teams greatest attacks all the while, right before Ino will step onto the mirror Haku will place herself inside of it and then darts off with Ino right before the girl reaches her target and re-appear next to their Sensei with no harm done as the combination jutsu will cause a blinding explosion and erupting water splashing everywhere!_**

**_Chakra limbs_**

**_Demon mode_**

**_Summoning jutsu: Foxes_**

**_XXX_**

**Kin Uzumaki**

**Age 14**

**Shippuuden age: 17**

**Threat level: D-B**

**Fighting style: Genjutsu**

**Strength in: Genjutsu, Stamina and Chakra**

**Weak to: Close range combat, Mid-range and Ninjutsu**

**Rank: Genin going onto Chuunin**

**Breast size: C**

**Shippuuden size: Double C**

**Chakra level: High Jonin/Anbu**

**Jutsu in her disposal:**

**Genjutsu: Sound of the bells (Illusion)**

_**Genjutsu: Reverbrating walls, with the right frequency and chakra. Kin can cause even the silent walls to echo throughou the room. Causing ripples and disortion to the enemies vision.**_

_**Uzumaki Technique Screech of the banshee! With a chakra enforce inside her throat at the same time, yelling at the top of her loungs as the chakra surrounding near her throat will protect it from being swallon as the girl will send out high pitch screams that can easily make the enemy flinch and wail out in dreadful pain. At a 30% chance of them also going deaf! Downside to this jutsu, she cant control which direction the sounds will go and can easily injure her allies.**_

_**Genjutsu: Traveling needle! With anything to make a sound and hit at with her kunai, with the right timing and chakra infusing with said Kunai that will make contact to that object, will cause a high pitch noise to echo out and then sends out a directed invisible needle towards her enemys!**_

_**Genjutsu: Beats of the earth! If there is an enemy in her line of sight, she can easily clasp her hands together and then slam them down into the ground. With each pound the enemy will do on the ground, let it be from landing from a jump. Stomping down the halls or running hard and fast, a sudden pain will shoot through their legs. Paralyzing them for a brief moment giving Kin and her allies enough chance to take them down in thirty seconds.**_

_**Subsatute jutsu**_

_**Summoning jutsu: Foxes**_

_**Demon mode**_

_**Chakra limbs**_

_**XXX**_

**TenTen Uzumaki**

**Age 14**

**Shippuuden age: 17**

**Rank: Genin going onto Chuunin**

**Threat level: B-A**

**Fighting style: Weapons and ninja tools**

**Strength in: Long range attacks and sealing**

**Weak against: Rushing targets**

**Breast size: C**

**Shippuuden size: Double C**

**Chakra level: Anbu/Kage**

**Jutsu in her disposal:**

**Weapons tool Summoning: thousand blade strike**

**Weapons tool summoning: rising grave knives!**

**Weapons tool summoning: Multi-weapon strike!**

_**Weapons tool summoning: Family members weapons! Tenten going into her familys weapon storage, stores up all of her family members favorite tools, kunai's senbons, shruiken and demon wind shruiken.**_

_**Fuunjutsu: Flying element of winds!: With a sealing scroll that is filled with Naruto's or Temari's wind nature chakra, she can send out two of Naruto's wind chakra, although the cost will be a lot for Tenten since she needs the same amount of Chakra that Naruto puts into these jutsu's and then opens up the scroll to send the attacks flying towards her enemy. Weather it be a Cresent wind slashes, or dance of the storm jutsu. It will always be what wind jutsu Naruto seal inside the scroll. Same goes for when using jutsu from Temari**_

_**Fuunjutsu: rising water hazards! With a sealing scroll that is Filled with Hinata's water nature Chakra. Like Naruto's can send out any type of water jutsu that Hinata stored inside of the scroll for Tenten.**_

_**Fuunjutsu: Frozen hell fury! With a sealing scroll that is filled with Haku's Ice nature Chakra. Allowing Tenten to use any ice jutsu that the girl stored inside the scroll.**_

_**Fuunjutsu: Lightning from above! With a sealing scroll that is filled with Ino's lightning nature chakra. Allowing TenTen to use any lightning jutsu that the girl stored inside the scroll.**_

_**Fuunjutsu: Sounds from the heavens! With a sealing scroll that is filled with sound base jutsu from Kin. Tenten can do the same thing as the girl, by sealing up the neccessary jutsu's and chakra that is needed to seal them up.**_

_**Uzumaki Technique! Elements of Family! with each and every member of her family's strongest of jutsu's. TenTen will release the attacks one after another creating massive chakra for each one of them. Causing a huge strain in her body to release all different elements from each scroll that will cause the girl to go into chakra exhaustion.**_

_**Ultimate Fuunjutsu! Fury of the Uzumaki clan! Placing fuunjutsu before hand, in the battlefield all the while leading large groups of enemies towards her laid traps and the will stand in the middle of the field. Leaving them to be puzzle only for the girl to tilt her head towards the left with a smirk and screams out release! As twenty different seals having all of her familys elemental jutsu's and weapons that is all sealed up in every single ink seals that were on the ground!**_

_** Demon mode**_

_**Chakra limbs**_

_**Subsatute**_

_**Summoning jutsu: Foxes!**_

_**XXX**_

**Hanabi Uzumaki (shippuuden)**

**Age: 14**

**Fighting style: Close range**

**Strength in: Close range combat, Stamina and Chakra**

**Weak against: Long range and defensive fighters**

**Threat level: C**

**Breast Size: D**

**Rank: Genin**

**Chakra level: High Chuunin/Anbu**

**XXX**

**Temari Uzumaki**

**Age: 15**

**shippuuden: 19**

**Style of fighting: Mid-range and long range**

**Strength in: Ninjutsu, Long range, Mid-range, Stamina and Chakra**

**Weak too: Close range fighters and rushing enemies**

**Threat level: B**

**Rank: Chuunin**

**Breast size: Double C**

**Shippuuden size: D**

**Chakra level: Jonin/High Anbu**

**XXX**

**Yugito uzumaki**

**Age: ?**

**Rank: Jonin**

**Threat level: S**

**Fighting style: ?**

**Strength in: ?**

**Weak too: ?**

**Breast size: ?**

**Shippuuden size: ?**

**Chakra levels: Kage/ Two tailed Nibi**

**XXX**

**Ayame Uzumaki (Shippuuden)**

**Age: 17**

**Shippuuden: 20**

**Rank: none**

**Threat level: none**

**Fighting style: none**

**strength in: Cooking**

**weak too: rainy days with work being slow.**

**Breast size: B**

**Shippuuden size: Double C**

**Chakra level: academy student**

**XXX**

**Konan (shippuuden)**

**Age: ?**

**Rank: ?**

**Threat level: SSS**

**Strength in: All range**

**Weak too: certain type of Oil**

**Breast size: ?**

**Chakra level: Near Kage level**

**And thats about it, those with question marks in all seriousness, I have really no idea what they will have along with their age as well. Since, they haven't shown up yet n my stories yet. as for the jutsu list not being on here well...I gave my reason at the top as it is really late at night and i need my sleep...So yeah this will stay up without being deleted when I will post the new chapter. So let me know what you think and I am open for suggestions for the fight with Mia and Sho against the first hokage.**


	38. The real chapter 37: vsThe First hokage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Oh boy going to be pushing it with this post of the next chapter, so in case it gets deleted then you all will have to go on too see the story. I already have three of the chapters up on there and slowly getting the rest. **

**BUT GOOD NEWS! I finally updated the story yaaaay XD No more writers blocks and finally getting things moving again. Now I'm not sure how epic this fight between Mia, Sho and First Hokage will be so please bare with me and have fun either way. Now as for why Zabuza is still there and not returning back too the dead after Orochimaru's defeat? I know it doesn't happen till the fourth ninja war, but I figure that Kabuto gets started on experimenting and seeing how the jutsu works. In which will be explain in the next chapter, that and needed something for the two girls too fight with XD Enjoy!  
><strong>

**XXX  
><strong>

**Chapter 37: Mia and Sho vs. the First Hokage! Ino and Haku meets up with an old enemy!**

Mia and Sho after getting shoved away from the Fourth Hokage, immediately jump towards the west side of the roof top from the oncoming wood like pillars that were heading their way as the two kept back flipping and cartwheeling out of harm's way.

Especially when the first Hokage after getting done sending out the pillar like wood attacks towards the two charged forward at Sho first since he was the closest and arch his fist back forming wood around the right arm in a way to increase his physical attack, and lunched it forward towards the fleeting man who hiss in worriment of not being able to dodge it in time, only for said wood like punch slamming straight down from somebody kicking right on top of it! This surprised the First Hokage a bit, but could see some blood droplets flying off the persons leg when they did this and saw that it was Mia who deflected the attack all the while grunting out badly from the splinters and injury she received from kicking the attack down into the roof tiles, as it tore off piece of her anbu outfit a bit near her ankle.

Before the first Hokage brought his free arm to sweep punch into the girl Sho, after slamming down his legs onto the tiles and quickly as he could lunge forward and tackle the first Hokage away from Mia as the woman landed on the ground, grunting and wincing her eyes a bit trying to ease out the pain that was shooting through her ankles. Then looked up after hearing Sho yell out in pain as he was being kicked over the Hokage as well receiving a powerful wood in powered kicked into the stomach that sent him couple feet away from the two of them.

Standing up as well cracking his neck a bit from pushing one of the Anbu's away from him, he opened his eyes towards the Hyuuga woman who immediately got up onto her feet and brought out her anbu blade in defense. Getting ready for whatever or whenever Hashirama Senju will strike next as the two just stared down each other as well hearing Sho finally landing into the tiles, making a slight imprint onto the roof as the man subsatute right before crashing into the roof top and reappear on all fours trying to control his breathing as well the pain that is shooting across his stomach.

"I hate to say this but you two are not skilled enough, or strong enough to take me on. Whatever this reanimation jutsu does or the effects that is giving to me, it seems you won't be able to kill me by normal means…" He explained towards Mia who gritted her teeth…He was right though she and Sho have no way in hell's chance be able to win!

This is the man who founded the Leaf village, created the very woods outside and around this village! As well taking on one of the most powerful of all Uchiha's in the past. If they were going to be able to defeat this guy as well survive and live for another day. They need to find a way past his wood style and a way to officially kill him without using up all of their chakra and stamina…

Clutching her blade even tighter as well flinching her pale blue eyes towards Sho, who grabbed a hold of his sword and facing it towards the First Hokage with the blade generating small sparks of fire from the hilt, indicates that Sho is going to go all out in this battle as well nodding towards Mia in a way of saying, ready when you are.

"One thing that I have learned over the years and life in this village is that you shouldn't underestimate your opponents all that often. Even the slightest of lax or drop of the guard will end up with you dead! So believe when I say this" She paused while twisting the blade a bit, so that it was facing behind her as well generating wind around it so this way she can use her wind jutsu.

Hashirama smirked a bit and knew that these two will be formidable opponents, but are still young and don't have the right experience to be taking on Hokage level enemies. Feeling surges of chakra surrounding him and inside he felt his body charging forward towards the woman as she then slashed her sword crisscross as blade of winds came out from the swords as she finished her sentence. "For the people of the village and the ones we love, we will not nor ever surrender to those who are stronger than us! Wind Style: Wind Scythe jutsu!" she yelled as five different wind blades came rushing towards the first Hokage whom, was easily dodging them as well as jumping over one, then sliding underneath the other, gaining great distance between him and Mia as the woman was litterly hopping backwards and away from the charging Man who is getting closer and closer, only that she grin and jumped right over him after he appeared underneath her with his leg's extended as well poised into hitting her chin.

He knew why she did that as Sho, somehow appeared behind the woman and hop into the air with his blade ready to slam straight down into the ground. "Kenjutsu style: Burning blade wave!" shouted out Sho as he came into contact with the roof tiles, as roaring flames came bursting out from the tip of the blade and rising high as well charging straight towards the first Hokage, who immediately jump up onto his two legs and slamming both of them down on the roof. Quicker than the eye could see form hand signs faster than Sho could follow with his Sharingan eyes, widen in fear as the Hokage thrust one arm forward that extended into wood like barks that broke straight through his fire style! As well grabbing onto the man with a loud crack of the wood making contact into him as well constricting around him!

He then thrust his other arm towards the still air born Mia, who also widened her eyes in fear as she went upside down and started forming some hand signs quick as she could. Then inhale a lot of air into her mouth and fired out. "Wind Style: Air bullet!" she thought in her head and fired off three different small bullets of air, only to fail miserably when the Fourth Hokage suddenly appeared in front of her and stretched out a scroll like paper that absorb the bullets and disappeared again as the wood arm latched onto the woman all the while constricting her as well.

Feeling the two in his grasp, he quickly brought both arms up above his head where the two Ninja's slammed right into each other with pain shooting through their heads and came slamming straight down in front of Hashirama as the two screamed out in pain from their body's as well feeling the splinters from the wood scrapping all across their bodies, then the First Hokage keeping Mia in her place lifted up Sho and did a whip motion behind him releasing the man as he soar through the skies and crashed back into the ground with loud grunts as well screams of agony as his body rolled and tumble across the roof top.

The First Hokage then turn his attention towards Mia only to blink his eyes into seeing that she wasn't in his grasp anymore, so canceling out the jutsu as well reforming his arms. He quickly started scanning around his surroundings wondering where the girl had disappeared too. Only to quickly slammed both hands together and formed a giant wooden shield encasing him and protecting him from exploding Kunai's as well a Water Dragon Jutsu slamming into the said shield, pushing both him and the wood around him deep into the roof top.

He open his eyes slightly as he heard a sword slamming up against the shield, as well covering it entirely with nothing but fire as he heard mumbling words of. "Fire style: Flame wall trap!" announced Sho who inhale some air into his lungs and blew out a stream of fire on the wooden shield that was burning brightly as well shimmering with lots of power, hopefully as well praying that would at least dehydrate the Hokage with in the shield.

Mia who landed onto the roof top as well coughing slightly, with her hands covering her mouth felt blood smearing her glove, never realizing how powerful the jutsu the first used earlier was. That and the fact he slammed both her and Sho together would've added more damage to the two's bodies as well. She looked up in hoping to find where Sho was and saw him was encasing the wooden like barrier with his Fire style. Knowing full well that won't be enough she let out a stream of air to get her body and nerves calm again and raised two fingers up in front of her shouting out. "Byakkugan!" she cried out.

Everything then went black and white with her vision as well chakra signatures being seen everywhere, as she could clearly see that the Third Hokage and the Fourth Hokage were going toe to toe with each other, as well Orochimaru trying to sneak in some attacks himself to surprise Sarutobi as well getting his guard down for a brief moment to deliver a final blow.

Taking her eyes away from that battle, she then faced towards where Sho was as well Hashirama who was being covered by the dome like wood. Being engulfed by the powerful like flames that were being released by Sho himself, only that she found it odd that she was seeing two different chakra signatures, she then widen her eyes at the sudden realization that the Hashirama inside the dome was a Wood clone!

"Sho behind you!" cried out Mia, as the woman quickly darted forward as fast she could. All the while forming hand signs for her great water fall jutsu. Sho who heard her cried out to him as well telling him to look behind him did as he was told all the while swinging his sword around, to clash into Hashirama's own wood like arm as sparks flew out a bit as well the wooden arm kept sliding forward. Knowing he needed a plan to get out of the attack, heard what sounded like rushing water and immediately as well as kicking the First back a bit, jumped as high he could with chakra infusing around his feet hearing the Hokage shout out in pain from. "Water Style: Great Waterfall jutsu!" Mia shouted as giant waved crashed and engulfed into the first Hokage, only for it the water jutsu not being powerful enough. On the account that there wasn't much water around them and that they were high up on the building.

Because of that and the distance between any nearby water, left Mia with little choice but to send out a weaker version of the jutsu long enough to push him away at the same time protecting Sho who came back down from his jump and landed next to Mia who rode the wave in a way to get close to her partner. "Thanks Mia although you should turn your Byakkugan off before it starts hurting you" Sho announced knowing full well that two minutes have probably passed when the woman activated her eyes.

"I'm alright to keep going, I am not losing focus or sight of the first Hokage!" She announced too her partner, as he let out a few even breaths to keep himself calm and collective considering that they were still in danger as well knowing that this Reanimation jutsu will not cancel out, until either it gets released or if the caster of said jutsu dies.

Mia who was ignoring the pain that were shooting through her eyes as well feeling herself going blind a bit from over using her byakkugan for too long. Was starting to get worry of how the outcome of this battle will end as well it's going to be a very long recovery for her vision to return back to normal after this is all over.

The two then widen their eyes and started scanning around their surroundings all the while, trying to keep their balance on the roof tops. Seeing and watching wooden barks and branches and leafs were starting to grow and morph out of the building that they were all standing on, as they were coming out high and mighty, covering the entire purple like barrier dome, enclosing both the inside and the outside for hindrance of visual contact from inside as well those who are on the outside.

Mia and Sho who were witnessing this as well jumping away from each other, in order to land on top of one of the branches so they wouldn't get constricted by this massive jutsu power. Were both kneeling and breathing heavily as the situation change drastically towards the first favor, since he is one with nature and that this is one of his most powerful jutsu that created Konoha in the first place!

Mia who was searching for any signs of the first Hokage, can still hear the battle going on with the Third and Fourth's battle taking place couple distance away as well the explosions and use of high level jutsu being emitted by the two of them. Before she could go and regroup with Sho, who shouted out towards the woman with fear behind his voice shouting out watch out to her.

Only didn't reach in time as Mia made a jump forward only for the branch underneath her, shoot out straight towards her right leg and slammed her back down into the branch and then up into the tree bark, causing her too gasp out along with blood coming out from her mouth from the impact. Feeling the many branches and twigs slowly encasing her up against the bark, squeezing the life out of her as her doujutsu were threatening to turn off on her and knew once it does. She wouldn't be able to fight at all from being blind, despite all her other senses increasing too their fullest.

She watched with slight fear as the First Hokage started morphing out of the branch below her, with sorrowful eyes as well the armor he wore back in the past when he fought against the raging Uchiha's and the Nine-tailed fox. "As I said you two are not yet experience enough to handle a Kage, though I am very pleased and impressed with the both of your wills too keep fighting this long" He explained to Mia as she was trying everything to struggle free from her confinement, only for it to squeeze her tighter all the while constricting her arms and legs, that were being pulled into the bark. She then widen her eyes in fear as the Hokage was making some hands signs, as well having a wood clone come out from behind him to deflect Sho's Areal attack from the air, as his sword clashed with the clones wood arm.

"Please forgive me for what I am about to do, as you are a great Anbu young one." He then finished his hand sign with two fingers facing up as everything surrounding Mia started to twist and turn, as well as spinning and becoming very disoriented a her entire world was falling apart in front of her. The last thing she heard was Sho's battle cry and anger getting the best of him as he watches Mia receive a full blunt attack from the Hokage's jutsu.

XXX

It was cold, it was dark and no sounds could be heard for miles away. She didn't know where she was or what type of jutsu the first Hokage used on her as she couldn't sense any living things nearby nor could she see anything beyond her face. It was too dark and fear was starting to creep up into her body, as well starting to breath heavy and fast.

"Sho…Anyone, please someone answer me!" she shouted through the darkness as her voice was the only thing that was echoing through the dark abyss, all the while not getting any answers back or any type of response back as she could feel herself raising her arms in front of her…But not able to see them at all nor her body when she could feel her head moving down to look at herself. But nothing, she couldn't see her outfit, she couldn't see her hands, arms, legs anything!

Her one thing she risked and fear in all hyuuga's in history, was losing their eye sight as well the ability to use Byakkugan! She was completely blind as she didn't understand how the First Hokage haves manage to use a jutsu too seal away her eyes, let alone knowing he had that type of ability in the first place? She was starting to get scared as she could feel her teeth grinding against each other, her body trembling from the cold dark abyss covering around her, the tears were starting to break through her eyes as the one thing she feared the most was becoming blind…

She fell to the cold hard ground with her arms and hands facing upward, as her knees were tuck in as well she could hear her small sword rubbing against the ground. Her tears were coming in full force, as she had failed to do her duty and help protect the village from the wrath that is Orochimaru and his summoning of the First Hokage. Sho her best friend probably right now is fighting against the first as she was thinking this right now, trying desperately to stop Hashirama from killing her as well as the Third Hokage who is fighting against the fourth right now.

She couldn't do anything right now and because of not hearing Sho's warning in time, as well keeping her guard up she got trap by one of the Hokage's attacks and manage to pin her up against the tree bark, squeezing and constricting her entire body. Squeezing the life out of her in a slow painful death, a Sho is doing everything he can to get his attention focus onto him and not her.

What makes things worst…She is abandoning Haku. "HAKU!" she suddenly screamed out as she whip her head up and widen her eyes in pure shock, as she could see a down and bloodied Haku lying motionless in the dark abyss, her hand slowly flinching as well her eyes starring with no life in them at her adoptive mother desperately clinging onto the edge of her life as she was calling out to her mother too help her. This caused Mia's heart to break just a bit, but then suddenly realized something? She could see Haku. She could see the brown road that is part of Konoha streets with enemy ninja surrounding the girl laughing and taunting her for the fail attempt into recuing her mother.

Mia is in a GENJUTSU!

XXX

Hashirama, who was still holding onto the Genjutsu as well trying his best to keep Sho away from him with his wood clone, started gritting his teeth a bit as well his hands trembling from keeping the jutsu up on the woman in front of him. _"I don't understand she shouldn't be able to break free, all Hyuuga's fear the one thing the most and that is losing their eye sights, what else is she seeing?"_ He questioned to himself as he was desperately trying to hold the Genjutsu, only to go widen his eyes in shock as the girl replaced herself with a wooden log, temporally the Hokage a bit as he quickly looked to his left and then right only to receive a full blown hit in the stomach by Mia's Jyuuken strike that sent the man flying backwards into his wood clone, that Sho immediately jump out of the way before he could get hit by the two and continued the assault from there with.

"Fire style: Phoenix flower Jutsu!" he cried out as he brought two fingers up near his mouth, and start firing out multiple fire like birds towards the Hokage as when they made contact to him, started erupted into small explosions pushing him even farther away from the two.

Sho after landing back onto the branch and looking over towards where Mia was, blinked in surprised to the Hyuuga woman summoning about two clones of herself, standing both on her right and left as they were quickly going through multiple hand signs that even had Sho panic a bit and getting out of the way from the Jutsu she is about to use.

She and the clones then open their eyes wide with Byakkugan blazing as they all shouted out. "True Water Style: Great Leviathan Jutsu!" they shouted as multiple water dragon jutsu's came bursting around them and shooting straight up into the sky, breaking and piercing through multiple tree branches along the way as the three swirling dragons were slowly spinning and fusing into one another increasing their size and power output as it was changing into something completely different than a regular dragon head, as it reach too the its peak it swirled around a bit and faced downward towards where Hashirama was, as the man was imbedded into some of the trees as he is trying to break free from the impact. Only to shoot his head up at the very large and menacing Water dragon that actually had hands underneath its head.

Before he could escape and get out of harm's way, the dragon quickly roared out with its mouth opening wide, all the while shooting out a massive gush of water down towards the Hokage. Causing couple of the trees to erupt and break into million pieces from the powerful beam like attack, and then a few more started falling apart when the dragon finished its attack. Dive down fast and hard into where the Hokage was, causing a huge explosion sound and gush of water to go everywhere on the left side of the roof top. Pushing and passing through the trees as well as clashing up against the purple barrier that was causing steam from the water making contact into it, making some of the sound four to struggle themselves to keep the barrier up.

After the attack was done and over with, Mia brought both of her arms down limply as the two clones disperse from one another, and then started falling forward only to be caught by Sho who quickly appeared next to her and slowly ease her down onto the tree branch. "I gotcha don't worry…Damn Mia how come you never told me you had that type of Jutsu in your arsenal?" He jokingly asked the girl, who was doing everything to keep her breathing steady as well as turning off her Byakkugan, just as she feared she over done it and went past her five minute mark.

Everything was dark just like the Genjutsu the First Hokage used on her only for it too slowly change into her seeing and witnessing Haku's death right in front of her. It was a jutsu to show the person's greatest fear and as Hashirama said earlier a Hyuuga's worst fear was losing their eyesight…But not her, she didn't really take pride into her eyes. Her greatest fear was unable to see anything and becoming blind for good as well being useless for her village. But not anymore, after adopting Haku and raising her as a daughter and Ninja, her greatest fear is losing her only daughter from a dangerous mission or dying right in front of her.

"Sho…Please tell me that I at least knocked the Hokage towards the barrier…" she asked the Uchiha who raised an eyebrow at her, considering he just saw her aim the jutsu directly towards him as well the high chakra that was used with it. Would've been enough to send the Hokage drifting into it, before he respond to her question he lean forward a bit as he notice that Mia's eyes were glazed over, indicating that she went over the time limit and has become temporally blind for the entire day and cursed to himself as he should've figured the woman would have lied to him after asking her to turn off her doujutsu.

Before he could answer the two of them felt twigs wrapping around their ankles as well as lifting them up into the air and whip them straight back down into the branch, causing both to scream out in pain and then whip throw them away as they were soaring through the air and came crashing into a couple of tree branches as they went straight through them, causing the two of them too get splinters onto their backs and stomach as they finally slammed smack dab into thick bark and back onto their hands a knees, coughing uncontrollably as well blood dripping down from their cheeks, chin and legs considering they are almost reaching their limits with this fight and that only a miracle can save them now…

Sho then raised his head up with flinching movements as well spitting out a glob of blood from his mouth that stained the tree branch below him. He heard thumps of somebody landing in front of him and Mia as they were slowly approaching them. He moved his three tomoe red eyes up to the First Hokage, seeing that Mia's attacks did nothing to the guy as well as showing any signs that he was injured at all. He looked down upon them with no emotions in his eyes as well as sorrow in them, indicating he didn't want to kill his own comrades in this situation.

He then smiled slowly towards the two confusing Sho very badly, as well blinking his eyes as light started surrounding the first Hokage. "Don't worry young ones…the fight is over, you can rest for now. Remember your duty and protect the hidden village with all you're might" He explained towards the two, earning Mia to stare up blankly towards the First Hokage as well surprising Sho when the man lifted his own hand up to his face, watching himself slowly fade away. "Sarutobi was successful in his fight with Orochimaru, but I fear for the worst of his condition…But seeing how well the leaf village is, and the shinobi's that are strong. I believe this village will be forever protected by those who believes in themselves and never giving up hope on others…Farewell"

With that his entire body turned white and slowly disappeared in thin air, as the body was peeling itself slowly and fell to the ground, revealing another body within that had a child with the sound village symbol on its forehead protector.

So sneered at what was used in order to summon the First Hokage and knew what he heard from Mia, is that the boy was from Kin's team before she converted into becoming a Leaf Ninja. "Is it…over?" Mia asked with a low voice, as she couldn't tell if they have won or not as well unable to sense any chakra from the First Hokage.

"In the term of us winning officially no, but we did succeed from the First going to aid Orochimaru against his fight with the Third…" Sho announced slowly, all the while getting up onto his feet as he then approached Mia at the same time helping her up onto her feet as well wrapping her arms over his shoulders, as the two then leapt off in hopes to help the Hokage much they could.

But alas they arrived too late as Sho witness the Third using the Demon seal in order to seal away Orochimaru's arms as well giving his former student a lecture of how the Leaf will be able to rebuild itself and become even stronger. With that all done and over with, as well Orochimaru declaring everyone to retreat and fall back as the plans failed, had all of the sound ninja's that were gathered around the building fleeing from sight, before the Anbu could trap them or kill them on sight!

Carrying the dead Hokage away from the battlefield, thoughts were running through Mia's head and that was the safety of her two students Ino and Haku. Were they okay, were they safe are they doing a good job protecting the village. She didn't know and she hates the fact that she was being rushed towards the Medical hospital for using up a lot of chakra from that last attacked she used.

XXX

Speaking of Ino and Haku, the two girls were doing their very best as well wondering how in the hell, they get left with the job of escorting the civilian council towards safety? Considering all they were doing were shouting and screaming at the two girls. Who were trying everything to protect them from enemy projectile and Ninja's that were charging straight at them in hopes of stabbing either them or the council!

"Shit" Ino shouted as she charged up her hands with electricity and started throwing lightning darts at a few sand ninja's and sound ninja's. Considering, she haves the most advantage in this fight and glad too since lightning jutsu can cut straight through sand and earth without any worries. That would usually cause one of the sand ninja's to fall for her traps and get killed by her Electric palm current jutsu. "Tell me again how we ended up guiding these old coots?" The Platinum blonde girl shouted as she backflip away from one of the ninja's as they suddenly screamed out with ice piercing through their chest that caused both Ino and Haku to become slightly ill from having their first kills…Even though they have no choice in the matter.

Haku who shouted the icicle needles, quickly duck down from an arm sweep with the sand ninja holding a Kunai, ready to slit her throat only for him to miss complete and received one of Haku's Ice style jutsu that coincidently and somehow with still no control over it travels behind her instead of forward. Erupted on the ninja as the ice stab through multiple parts of his body and still continued on it tracks, doing the same too a couple more of the ninjas that were traveling behind.

She then stood up with her tail thrashing about and her ears twitching wildly from all the danger around them. Responded back too Ino as the girl induce some of her kunai's with electricity and threw them at couple more ninja's that were gaining their distance to the council, as they were slowly reaching too the shelters at the Hokage mountain. "If we don't protect them Ino and escort them too safety, despite their bias opinion about Naruto… They are still part of the leaf village and probably haves families to go back too. That includes Sakura's mom" she finished while thrust and stabbing two ninja's that appeared behind her with her senbons and started running behind Ino, as the girl was trying to catch up with the group they were escorting.

"Right" Ino announced embarrassingly, knowing well that Sakura will never speak to her again if something were to happen too her mother. That and Miss Haruno haves recently started coming into terms with Naruto as well with the other girls. Hell, Ino almost spent four hours one day just chatting with the older woman, asking how they were doing or what she saw in Naruto that made her want to be with him when she was minding the flower shop for her parents. "I definitely don't want to see Miss Haruno dye on us, especially since she is Sakura's mom" she said with her head low a bit, considering her friendship with Sakura was slowly returning and rekindling back once again.

Haku who saw this softened her looks a bit and shook her head, knowing how close the two used to be back when they were children and before meeting up with Haku. The two of them would share and do everything with each other, as well spending time with each other whenever they had free time. But since Sasuke came into the picture the two of them became bitter rivals and fought for the boy's love.

Before the two could even continue their conversation, they both thrust their heads up hearing some of the people in the group screaming, as well Ninja's appearing on top on the roof tops ready to throw their kunai's at the bunch as the two girls cursed to themselves, considering they were too many of them too take out as well as they won't be able to defend and attack at the same time.

Before they could panic, they saw the said ninja's suddenly screaming and flying off the buildings crashing down and hard into the ground with their bones breaking and snapping apart from a very tall man with the Akamichi's symbol on his battle vest. Giving the two girls a wide smile and thumbs up, while then Ino and Haku looked too their left seeing that one of the ninja's allies were attacking one another as well as killing each other. Wondering what the hell they were doing or why they were attacking their teammates, made Ino smile broadly up to the platinum blonde hair man that is her Father, who jabbed his thumb back telling the two too keep moving and guiding the people.

Then spike like shadows came piercing through the rest of them, indicating that Shikamaru's dad was also in the fray helping out with anything they could and clearing the rest of the way towards the shelters for the girls and people below as the two of them nodded their thanks and rushed forward in hopes of catching up as they were running side by side.

"Ino when this is all over I have a question I need to ask you?" Haku suddenly announced, earning the girls red eyes towards the ice user wondering what Haku wanted too asked, especially considering the situation they were in. Then blinked her eyes when the light blue ear and tail girl looked towards her with a confused smiled. "What made you change your mind about Sasuke and how did you instead fall in love with Naruto?" she asked towards the platinum blonde girl, who giggle with a bright smile as she knew that question was going to be brought up some day as well knowing it was bound to happen.

She then looked forward towards the shelter seeing that the ignorant council men were saying how the Jonin's did a better job than the Genins that were escorting them, as Iruka rolled his brown eyes at the ignorance they showing as well not showing respect towards Haku and Ino, knowing full well that even with two Genins escorting people of this majority will still be too much for them. Ino reply finally with harden eyes, knowing that their job aint over just yet. They still need to seal the shelters so this way the enemy won't enter and kill everyone. "I will gladly answer your question once this is all over Haku and boy will you be in for a big surprise as well being shock!" She giggled out towards the older girl, whom smiled back and nodded towards Ino.

Hearing both Haruno and Iruka shouting and calling out too them in a hurry fashion, as well saying they are almost there. Both widen their eyes in fear and shock when a water dragon jutsu landed right on top of the two girls, slamming and erupting into splashes of water as Iruka quickly grabbed hold of Miss Haruno who was reaching out towards them with shout of, "NO GIRLS!" her mother instincts were kicking in over drive knowing that Ino was Sakura's childhood friend as well friendly rival took a full blown attack from a water jutsu, as well as Haku as she knew how close her and Mia were as she spotted the Anbu and her daughter here and there some days, playing, chatting and acting like a bunch of children with each other that is never really shown between Mother and daughter before, made her slightly jealous but happy for the two.

But too see them get attack from a water jutsu out from nowhere, she just couldn't take it! "Let me go Iruka, I need to help them or do something!" she screamed as the man was doing everything he could to keep her from leaving the shelter doors as he was reasoning and calming her down.

"Miss Haruno it's alright their fine!" She just kept thrashing and doing her best to break free of his grip, as the woman was constantly repeating herself that they're not okay and that they were in trouble and had been attack. "They are okay Miss Haruno look!" he finally shouted as well pointing towards the two Genins direction, causing the woman to blink her emerald eyes as well widening them from the sight she saw…

Iruka was in fact correct! Ino, who had her arms above her head with her hands open wide as well Haku, kneeling down in a battle position as the two were looking at the direction where the attack was, were being covered in a shield like dome…But not a normal dome, this one was crackling and surging out of Ino's hands forming an electric shield around both her and Haku as the two girls manage and with the edge of their teeth. Blocked the powerful water dragon jutsu that would've broken every bone in their bodies with the way it was aimed at them.

Miss Haruno slouched a bit as well letting out a breath of relief in seeing that the two of them were in fact okay, as well reacting fast enough to deflect such a powerful attack. She then felt Iruka patting her shoulder a bit reassuring her that they aren't children anymore, that they are full grown ninja's!

Now the only question that remains is…Who used a water dragon jutsu on the girls?

XXX

"Okay that was way too close for comfort!" Ino panted out, considering she had have time to fully control this jutsu as of yet, as well this being her first time ever using it. But still glad of the results it gave as it protect the two of them from a powerful water style.

Haku who watched Ino's blonde tail flinched a bit as well puffing out her fur as well Haku's own fur from the static electricity, was informing the two of them that the danger wasn't over yet as she then looked forward and down the road they've took. "Yeah…now the question is that who used a Water Dragon jutsu? I thought sand ninja's only have wind?" She commented up towards the platinum blonde girl who finally turned off her jutsu and hunched down a bit from the amount of chakra she had enforce it with from the heavy attack.

Then the two of them blinked their eyes as well being confused from the sudden mist that was gathering around them as well becoming really thick. That Haku froze a bit with her eyes widening, her body trembling and shaking profusely that even caused Ino to look at the older teen in worriment as well raising an eyebrow then placed a hand on her shoulder asking. "You alright Haku…what is it that is…" she stopped in midsentence as she too froze on the spot, sensing the familiar chakra signature that she never thought will ever come again.

The two of them then slowly turn their bodies around down one of the street paths, as they saw a huge shadow like figure slowly approaching them through the mist, as their outlines was shimmering and slowly fading into eye sight as then Haku arms went limp as well dropping her held Kunai onto the ground as she whisper out…"Za…bu…za…"

As the man of the hour finally came into view, with his body all healed and repaired from his fight they had couple months ago at the Land of waves, as he swung his large sword up and onto his shoulders. Sadness showing into his eyes as well being soulless as the man just said towards the two girls. "I hope you girls improved over the past few months…Because I have no control over my actions right now…"

Thus their rematch with Zabuza begins once again as he is now brought back from the dead, but how is the question that is going through the two Genins head. As they prepare for the biggest fight of their lives! 


	39. Chapter 38: Ino vs Zabuza

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait as well any updates ^^; As I said in the previous chapter that Summer isn't really my best time of year to write. But fret not to those that thought this story is going to be abandon, it is not. I get bad case of writers block during the summer, so in a way you will be seeing a pause during that time of season.  
><strong>

**So yeah, I decided to skip one section of the story and that is Hinata in the invasion. Reason is because, I want to get the fight with Naruto and Gaara started as well this huge idea I have in mind for ending the invasion arc. So yeah, that is one chapter I have to say won't be shown but will be hinted of what happens. Also, we are almost hitting Chapter 40 this will be the most chapters I have made in a single Fanfic XD So without further adieu on to the next chapter!**

**XXX  
><strong>

**Chapter 38: Ino vs. Zabuza the revived Demon! A fight against the ninja's true enemy!**

Getting out of their shock state as well gritting their teeth, they were honestly surprised as well feared for who they were about to face and that is Zabuza, their very first ever A rank missing ninja they fought back in the land of waves, where Haku was almost taken control by the man as well killing her friends in battle.

But they were confused…Wasn't Zabuza dead and buried back in the land of waves? Does that mean his title of being a demon ninja were true? Ino raised both her arms in front of her as well separating both her legs across in a way to get into her battle pose as well watching with her red eyes, while Haku doing the same by getting up from her kneeling position and gritted her teeth as the two were both facing off with the zombie looking Zabuza. So many questions were going through their heads right now and have no answers too any of them!

_"Any ideas of how the hell or what the fuck is going on Haku?"_ Ino whispered out towards the blue fur Kitsune as she watches Haku blinked her red eyes a bit as well staring down at the man slash father figure, as he was slowly walking towards them with his giant sword resting up against his shoulders as he was menacingly glaring down at the two all the while hearing shouts and cries from Iruka and Sakura's mother, telling them that they need to get inside and let the ninja's handle him. But deep down the two of girls knew that if they were to run right now and enter the shelter Zabuza, won't hesitate to go and kill everyone inside with that sword of his!

Shaking her head a bit as well getting into her strike poise, she gritted her teeth and replied back too Ino "_Your guess is good as mine Ino, I too thought Zabuza died and perish back at the land of waves. The only thing that does come into mind is a very powerful jutsu."_

Right there and then the two widen their eyes and quickly moved out of the way from the man's giant sword, slamming straight down between them as both Haku and Ino had both their eyes wide in shock, as well seeing how he was easily tearing the very earth where they stood. Haku reacting fast enough started twisting and turning her body when Zabuza faced towards her and formed a quick hand sign, sending out darts of waters in a way of her Icicle jutsu. That were splashing and erupting around the girl as they were hitting the building walls and street posts, snapping and breaking them apart with sheer force.

Right before she slammed into the building, Haku adjusted her feet and had them land onto the side of the building and leapt off, getting ready to use her own jutsu at the same time watching Zabuza lean down a bit during his run and spun around with Ino charging straight at him with a hard glare in her red eyes as well screaming out "Lightning Style: Electric Palm current!" with electricity flickering all around both her palms as she started getting into Taijutsu with the missing ninja, all the while having trouble making contact with him as her palm thrust upward, he will bend his head back. When she will round house with her hands, Zabuza will then quickly hop away all the while spinning his sword in midair for a bit by kicking the bottom of the blade.

So this way that her hands would instead hit the steel, causing her too wince from the sudden pain and back off by putting small chakra too her feet and hop backwards. Although Zabuza blinked along with widening his eyes at the way the girl smirk, _"It's a rouse!"_ thought Zabuza as he twirled around with the left hand swinging towards his blade all the while seeing ice starting to form around Haku, as the girl had both hands together and then started punching forward with huge chunk of ice balls heading directly towards Zabuza.

"Ice style: Flying Ice ball!" she announced as the man below her was doing everything to avoid each attack as well, diverting them away from him by swinging his sword in each swing, too split open the ice like attacks.

All the while kick flipping and cartwheeling out of harms, way when he felt his skin crawled with energy. Sensing that the blonde Genin behind him was charging up her jutsu again but this time jump out of the way when both an Ice ball and a blade of electricity came into contact with each other and erupted into nothing but scattering water and electricity, that the whiplash from the jutsu had Zabuza landing on the dirt road gliding and sliding against it as the two girls landed on the spot where he was standing, and started pelting him with Kunai's and senbons fast as they could. "_They've gotten strong from our last encounter, but still making Genin mistakes"_ he thought to himself and started charging forward with incredible speed towards Ino and Haku as the two girls staggered back a bit, but still continuing throwing their weapons.

They were trying to conserve enough Chakra as well keeping Zabuza away from the shelters that was nearby and lead him deeper towards the middle of the village in hopes that some of the ninja's will aid them, so stopping from their strikes and right before they could execute the plan. Haku whip her head in panic when Ino suddenly yelled and flew towards one of the shops nearby, crashing and crushing through the wall with every fiber of her being. Causing the shades and windows too shatter and break from the powerful punch she received, then Haku gasped out along with bobbing her head up and down when Zabuza forced a kick right into her stomach that sent her hurdling backwards and out into the open, bouncing and rolling on the ground receiving some cuts from the rocks on the road, with her tail flailing in all direction as well sliding to a stop. Gasping and sucking in much air she could get, while moving her head up too see where Zabuza was as well worried about Ino. Though the blonde girl will be able to get out of something like that, considering the rough training they went through with Mia-sensei as well all the pains and bruises they've received from the woman the one day being very rough on them, telling them that if they don't train on their durability and stamina in a tough situation, they won't last very long. "_Good thing too, I can still sense Ino getting prepared for the next strike, I just need to lure Zabuza away before"_ she didn't finished that train of thought, as the girl litterly flew herself off from the ground as Zabuza landed right in front of her with the sword slamming down. She then guarded herself from a forward kick that went towards her arms and had her sliding against the ground, then before she could even blink. The girl was already on the move from what the next thing that happen and that was…

"Water Style: Great Waterfall Jutsu!" the cry of the next Jutsu Zabuza was using, with his right arm up high above his head, as well the finger pointing straight up. Had water surrounding him as well swirling, morphing around him into a tornado like torrent that shot off after Haku as the girls light blue fox ears were flinching, telling her that danger was nearby as well approaching her fast. She then smirk after hearing Zabuza yelled out in pain as well with the sounds of crackling energy from Ino finally recovering from her down state and using.

"Lightning Style: Pounding shockwave!" The girl cried out with her fists touching the ground near Zabuza as the man was receiving the full blunt of the attack. Letting his guard down for just a bit as well Haku doing her job of keeping the man's eye sight on her, allowed Ino to accomplish this as well following after Haku, knowing that Zabuza would probably take that chance after the jutsu wears off. Too strike her down with his sword, although she maybe following the older girl there was no way in hell she can break off the waterfall jutsu. "Haku you better think of something quick you won't be able to outrun it before it dries out!" She bellowed out behind the teen seeing as how Haku did looked concern when her red eyes peered over her shoulder.

Then clenched them tight knowing that she haves no jutsu that could quickly stop that jutsu, let alone conjure up enough chakra too quickly change the torrent like water into frozen substance. Then a quick image came into her head as well during her slight control state of mind back in the land of wave, the girl was seeing an image of her one hand seals being form and decided to copy it while running.

Ino then stop on her tracks and yelled out, "HAKU!" as the water erupted and exploded ever where with a loud splash and roar of it hitting its target, sending water and droplets all over the place soaking everything that were nearby as well shattering glasses and destroying some of the walls that crumble down. Ino was standing there with wide eyes as the only thing she could hear were explosions, of the war going on around her as well Kunai's, tag bombs and other weapons being thrown and used as the girl eyes were transfixed on the spot of where Haku took a full frontal attack of the jutsu and shook herself out of it and charge towards where the older teen was with slight tears going down her cheeks. _"She has to be okay, she has to be okay! There is no way Haku will go down that easily!"_ She said over and over in her head as the girl was leaping, jumping slashing through a couple of sound and sand ninja with her kunai. Determine too reach her down teammate, or hoping that she isn't down.

As she was being ignorant of the fact that Zabuza manage to break free from his little paralysis and started following the preteen through the streets as he picked up his sword and carried it along with him. Hidden nearby behind couple of alley ways and objects, keeping him hidden and safe from wandering eyes and enemies that will strike him down was watching with a sick grin plaster on his face all the while shifting his glasses up his nose a bit, "_Well, well I have to admit using and reanimating Zabuza back from the dead in a way too test out the strength of this jutsu, is quite a success. Especially against those two…Gathering the data of these children will be quite useful in the future. Knowing that Zabuza cannot be killed by any means necessary, I can easily slip in and capture the two once their all out of chakra and have them be good use for Orochimaru-sama"_

_XXX_

"Haku please be alright please!" Ino cried out as she ran towards one of the buildings that were still being covered by smokescreen as well where that Jutsu crashed right on top of her as Ino went into the smokescreen blindly, as well looking through the smoke in hopes of finding the ice user in tack as well being alright. She squint both her eyes as she lifted up some of the boulders from the ground with much strength she could offer.

But couldn't find the girl anywhere, as well starting to panic that she might have been kidnapped by the enemy ninja! Before she could investigate anymore, she let out a sharp cry of pain feeling a sword slashing behind her back throwing out blood from the sudden surprise attack as well sending Ino forward, as the girl was grunting and wincing in pain from feeling the small cut that penetrated through her skin as the girl looked behind her and kicked flip away from the man bringing the giant sword over his shoulders and straight down towards where she was kneeling.

Ino felt the regeneration kicking in as well sealing away the wound on her back as droplet of blood were flying a bit here and there, from the girl constantly back flipping and cartwheeling out of harms reach from every slice and downward slashes that Zabuza were making with his sword.

After doing the fifth backflip, the girl immediately brought her legs towards Zabuza a bit as she felt her sandals touching the flat end of the blade in a way; to psych out the large man into thinking she was attacking by guarding and taking this pausing moment into using that sword. In a way too leap off from and gain more distance from him as the girl pushed into the sword and springboard away as well landing roughly onto the dirt road as the pain shooting through her back making her hunched forward a bit when she started running and went into a full sprint after sensing the man chasing right after her.

She wasn't sure if Haku survived or not from that waterfall jutsu attack, or was feinting her death by seemingly keeping herself hidden inside the rubble? Whichever it is she really wished that the ice ninja will aid her right about now considering she wasn't sure how long she could hold on against Zabuza?

Tilting her head back a bit as well seeing if the man was following her or not? She blinked her eyes all the while sliding to a stop, seeing that he was nowhere in her sights as well disappeared from her…She took this opportunity to take a breather and let the regeneration to recover some of the injuries she received through the battle. She quickly raised her head up a bit with half lidded eyes, trying to decipher which part of the village she was in, upon investigating her surroundings she could hear the screams and yelling of ninja's battle cries, people screaming throughout the village streets. Explosions here and there, jutsu's being fired off from the distance as the war was waging throughout the entire Leaf village.

She grunted a bit as well covering her ears, as a loud bang erupted behind her. Then closed her eyes shut when a dead corpse came flying down from nowhere and landed right in front of her as the body could not be made out with it all being charcoal and burned to the crisp, that had Ino falling backwards onto her behind as fear was creeping up in her body.

"_This…This is too much for me…" _Sure she was acting brave earlier and well organize, but without Haku or someone being with her in this situation. She wouldn't be able to handle all of this massacre and carnage that was happening around her. Crawling backwards, her feet kicking into the dirt with each movement she made. Her heart beat echoing through her ears, as that is all she can hear right now. Her gaze went to and fro too the buildings exploding around her, ninja's jump left and right in the air as well clashing their weapons with each other.

"_Why…Why is this happening? What did we deserve to have something like this befall us?"_ The afterthought was all she could think of. Then and now her fear increase even more as Zabuza, finally arrived on the scene of where the girl was, holding that huge blade of his that is now covered in nothing but blood as it drip and fall from the very tip. Her eyes were wide, her teeth gritting as she was now desperately backing away on the ground as she started to hear what would be a water fountain behind her, her back up against the wall. The zombie like man slowly approaching her with soulless eyes yet sorrowful eyes staring at the young Genin who had nowhere to go, or any ways of calling for help from nearby ninjas.

_"What would be the point!" _she thought to herself, as now the floor was getting wet from climbing into the fountain. Panic, fear of dying and deaths row staring straight at the scared little girl, who couldn't help but do nothing…_ "He would just kill them all…He will kill them all, without stopping or regretting anything! He's…He's a demon!"_ she then yelp a bit when her head bump into the middle of the fountain, as she felt her ears flatten and her tail lightly wrapping around her waist. Causing her to widen her eyes in surprise as well her life flashing before her eyes!

XXX

Flashback no jutsu!

_"Okay class I will now begin and explain how to handle a situation, where ninja's face the most threatening enemy of all time" announced Iruka-sensei towards his students with a smile. As he gathered everyone's attention as well excitement in their eyes indicating that he is mentioning about a very strong enemy they are about to face._

_Of course the loudest of them all being Naruto Uzumaki erupted before Iruka could speak. Though he man couldn't help but shake his head with a smile. "Well that is easy Iruka sensei! You just beat the hell out of them before they could touch you!" in which the children simply shrug their shoulders as well agreement with the loud, impatient knucklehead of the answer he just gave._

_"Well…Yes that would be the general case Naruto. But that isn't exactly an enemy per-say that Ninja's usually face" He explained as Naruto blinked his blue eyes in confusion as well the rest of the group. This time though Ino raised her hand with curiosity._

_"Ano Iruka-sensei what type of enemy are you talking about?" She asked, earning the man to hum out. Trying to see if he could word this in the right way or not? He then open his eyes half way in the fashion of wondering if anyone knew as he could see some students might have a good idea. While some were just puzzled of what he mean._

_So taking the chair that is behind him and pulling it around to the front of his desk, all the while taking a seat on it at the same time looking up at his students with a smile_ "_Well Ino the enemy I am talking about is fear."_

_This earned him a lot of raised questions as well murmuring throughout the class. Even Sasuke the second rookie in the class next to Ino, was even confused as well! _

_Iruka started shifting his eyes at his students as well seeing that Ino, after asking the question lowered her arms and widen her eyes at the sudden realization. He then continued his search after Ino, seeing that Haku, Shikamaru and Shino got the meaning behind his words but unlike the rest of them. None had a clue what he meant and just had him laughing on the inside. This is what he loves about being a teacher, being able to aid and help the children to understand._

_"Ne Iruka sensei that doesn't make any sense at all, why would a ninja be afraid of fear? If they are going to be fighting any way!" shouted Naruto. Iruka just moved his shoulders up and let out a long sigh and shook his head, as Ino stare towards Naruto with a small glare but quickly shifted them forward with curiosity. Considering Naruto was correct, why would Ninja's need to be worried about fear being their enemy?_

_"Well? Let us give out examples shall we?" Iruka pressed on with the lecture as he stood up from his seat and started walking towards the desk, gaining some attention from everyone. He then stopped next to Haku, who blinked her eyes up towards him. "Ino, you and Haku have been really close the past couple weeks correct?" He asked towards the platinum blonde, who lower one eye and nodded slowly. As she then started to feel nervous all of the sudden as the room went from calm, to something she couldn't describe?_

_Then widen her eyes in fear as Iruka, quickly wrap an arm around Haku's neck and lifting her up from the chair and had a Kunai at her face. Scaring the living daylights out of everyone, well those who didn't catch onto what Iruka's lesson was._

_A few students screamed and backed away from their Sensei, while some of them were frozen in place. "Ino I'll her free if you kill the person right next to you, if you don't I will **kill **her" He said with a very menacing glare and venom behind his voice. He can see the girl physically was trembling and shaking to the bones. She then turn her head towards the student next to her which was none other than Sakura, who looked back up to her with fear in her emerald eyes. _

_"He…He wants me…to kill Sakura!? Just to save Haku!?" she thought to herself as tears were breaking through her eyes and slowly backed away from both him and Sakura, as she couldn't handle this type of situation at all and then screamed out from someone suddenly grabbing onto her…But it wasn't from force or intent to kill but, more of reassuring her that everything was alright as well as that there was no danger._

_She lower her hands away from her head and looked up slowly with her shaken pale blue eyes at her sensei's calm like smile. She then whip her head towards where Haku was and notice how the girl was shaking from what just happen and then let out a calming breath from what just happen. "It's alright Ino there was no danger at all, I had to show all of you what I mean by fear being our greatest enemy" He reassured everyone all the while rubbing Ino's head as she broke down right there and hugged into the man as she couldn't believe what would've transpire. "This students is what I meant by fear being our greatest enemy."_

_XXX_

Flashback no jutsu off!

_"Because fear will clog our minds and make us think of the worst case scenarios…" _She thought to herself as the girl finally understood what Iruka-sensei meant by fear. He used Haku as an example for her, because of how close the two of them gotten after Mia-sensei brought the girl to the leaf village. Their friendship was on the line and all she could do was coward and back away from it out of FEAR! 'Fear' what made her abandon Haku, fear is what almost made her decide to kill Sakura…No, that part wasn't fear. Her red eyes then widen as she remembered what Iruka said next and that was…

"_But before you all think Ino was scared of losing both her friends, I want you all to note this. Even though she was afraid and ordered to kill Sakura, Ino through that situation still didn't go through it because you know why?"_

"Because I knew deep down that everything would turn alright, despite being afraid!" She said out loud with a hard glare. Courage was still wielding up inside of her at the time when Iruka had Haku as a hostage and wanted her to kill Sakura for her freedom. Even out of fear, that small hint of courage of not wanting to sacrifice Sakura showed that she was willing to show courage of disobeying the enemy orders despite the situation!

That is what the lesson was about, is to show that even in the most frightening dangerous enemies they face against. There is that small glimmer of courage inside of you, telling you that everything will come out alright if you just show it! She then looked up towards the demon swordsman, who had his sword ready to swing down at the girl and knowing his speed compare to hers, she wouldn't be able to dodge in time let alone get out of the way. _"But can I really do this…what, what would my dad do?"_ the same thought repeating over and over as the blade started coming down to slice her in twos. _"What…would dad do?"_ everything started to slow down around her as her heartbeat was now slowing down with each rhythm.

_"Mind destruction jutsu!" was the battle cry of her father echoing through her head._

_XXX_

"_What the hell? Why can't I control Zabuza!?" _shouted Kabuto who was hiding behind one of the alley ways, as he was struggling through the reanimation jutsu controls. The way Zabuza just suddenly stopped in his movements as well from his control was beyond him as Kabuto, tried and tried everything to break free of whatever it was holding the swordsman in place. "The hell…What type of jutsu did that girl use!?" he shouted while poking his head over the corner of the building and widen his eyes in shock.

There sitting in the fountain with her teeth gritting, red eyes glaring daggers at the swordsman in front of her. Whereas the giant blade in his hands stop mere inches from her right shoulder blade, trembling and shaking in the man's hands. Zabuza even though his mouth was hidden behind those bandages, was smiling proudly at the young Yamanaka, considering that he knew what type of jutsu she used as well being one of the strongest in their clans!

Her hands were apart from each other, above and under with the thumbs touching each other as well keeping the hidden mist ninja in place. She then smirk to herself with sweat pouring down her forehead, as the jutsu was taxing on her but knew that it was all she needed to save herself as she then said "Mind destruction jutsu…success!" She announced up towards the smiling mist ninja.

The Mind destruction jutsu allows her and anyone in her clan, to take fully control of the enemy body and movements without having the need to swap their minds into theirs. As well leaving their bodies behind, a very powerful jutsu although it's range is limited and can be somewhat dangerous if there is nobody around to keep them from getting attack. So, taking this her chance she quickly order Zabuza through the jutsu to throw his blade away in which he did as well letting go of her hold.

Before Kabuto could order Zabuza to attack, he flew back from another jutsu interfering with his control as well hitting his back against the side of a wall as the girl shouted out, "Lightning style: Electric Palm currents!" as she jumped up and grabbed onto the side of Zabuza's head, causing the man to scream out in pain and agony as the girl quickly back away a bit from him hunching forward.

"I don't know who is controlling you Zabuza, but even still…You won't be forgiven for what you did to HAKU!" She shouted out with venom as she charge forward with electricity still going through her hands, as she punch to the left of his cheek. "That is for attacking us!" then to the right cheek, "That is for the surprise attack!" then two forward punches into his stomach as the man was litterly flinching and screaming from all the pain he was feeling. "This is for using that Jutsu on Haku!" she then twirl kicked two times into his face as the man moved to the left and then to the right after the second kick landed on him again.

Ino, who was still attacking and hitting the man into submission, blinked her eyes with slight tears as she could feel Haku's chakra nearby. Alerting her that she is alright as well hunch over to Shikamaru's shoulders, as the two appeared from a far distance away from the girl. Indicating that the boy somehow managed to free Haku from the rubble earlier, and knowing the lazy genius he probably laid some traps nearby. "Also this is for attacking us back at the bridge!" She shouted as she reared her head back and head butted the man hard in the face, causing him to stumble backwards as well the girl getting dizzy a bit from that stupid attack she did. "And last…but not least" she stuttered out at the end, trying to recover from the slight daze and then brought both her hands together, high above her head shouting out. "This is for bringing me and Haku together, if wasn't for you we would never be friends. Thank you Zabuza! Lightning Style: Static field discharge!" she shouted as a dome like barrier erupted around her causing electricity to come flying out from her fingertips. Because of how close she was towards Zabuza, the main felt the full blunt of the attack and rocketed backwards towards where Haku and Shikamaru were as the older girl moved away from the boy, who quickly knelt down to the round and went into his famous hand signs.

"Shadow possession jutsu!" he shouted out quickly, as his shadows then thrust away from his sitting position and grabbed onto thinner shadows. Once that was done he quickly pulled both his arms backwards as paper bombs came pulling out from the sides of the building walls. Forming a web like formation as the man who was flying straight towards them had no way of being able to dodge in time.

Kabuto, who was watching from the side lines, quickly let go of the jutsu and shifted his glasses up a bit. "_Well I have to say…I underestimated the Yamanaka, humph who would've thought she wouldn't get scared so easily. Oh well…my fun here is over any way, considering Lord Orochimaru's condition. I have no choice but to flee…Good luck against Gaara though Leaf ninja"_ He thought to himself and shushin out of place as the next thing you hear was a very loud explosion erupting where Ino, Haku and Shikamaru were.

XXX

The three Genin that were there were staring down at the defeated man, who was also looking back up at the three as his eyes still showed sorrow. "Heh…Being beaten by a Yamanaka, I have to say…You've gotten strong since we last met…" Zabuza spoke out with actual pride. Considering the girl did shouted out how her and Haku were best friends, and because of that she was able to continue fighting despite being afraid. "Ino was it?" he quickly asked, as the girl who was leaning over Haku's shoulders, nodded with her yellow fox ears folding back a bit. "Back then at the water fountain…you were so scared and frighten…but yet you were able to overcome that fear. What…what was it that gave you the courage to continue?" He asked in belittlement.

This had Shikamaru to turn his head up towards the girl from his sitting position. Wondering if what Zabuza just said was true? Was Ino so scared that she couldn't fight back at a certain point, if so then when?"

The girl smiled down to the man as well as breathing out a small sigh "Because I knew everything was still going to turn alright. Despite the fear that was inside of me and knowing that I couldn't let that enemy win me over" She explained causing Haku and Shikamaru to become shock.

Zabuza at first was confused then slowly his facial expression started forming into a happy look then openly laughed out loud with a happy tone to his voice, "Gaki…I mean Ino, you've got courage girl. Being able to face the true enemy like that is worth mentioning. Especially towards one of the seven swordsman, I wish I was like you" He finished as his body started turning grey as well falling apart. "Haku you have a very strong friend make sure you don't lose her understand?"

Haku, who had to watch Zabuza died for the second time, was having tears in her eyes a well nodding her head before saying. "I will…father and thank you for everything as well…" she responded back as the man had his eyes widen. Then soften them as he lifted his arm up into the air, in a way to shake hands with the girl whom complied and shook it with her own hands.

"That is the tenth time you called me father…and I am proud to have you as a daughter" He finished right before disappearing into nothing but paper as the Genin who all witness his passing smiled softly as well Shikamaru standing up from his position with a loud yawn and stretching of his body with finishing words of.

"So troublesome, he could've said something a little bit more meaningful before disappearing like that" He joked at the end as the two girls hung their heads and started chuckling at the lame excuse Shikamaru gave, but knew he was only trying to lighten up the mood. After that was done and said with, they continued their trek back towards the bunkers where Iruka sensei and Miss Haruno were as the two were greeting the children as well as choke tight hugs were being giving from Miss Haruno, were causing the three Genins to groan out in pain as well the over dose of using up so much chakra during their fight with the Sand and sound ninja's as well Ino, using up the rest of her chakra to finish off Zabuza.

With everyone safe and sound at the bunkers, the three were now wondering how the others were doing. They were then inform by Iruka that Hinata and Neji were both safe and sound after guiding the Hyuuga clan safely from any harm, as well their family managing to push away the enemy forces from them.

As for Naruto, there wasn't much info about his status or updates of his whereabouts from what Iruka could tell. Making the girls worry considering they weren't sure if the boy manage to get out of the invasion in time. Shikamaru though inform them that he was heading out towards where the sand siblings fled, as well informing them that he doesn't want anyone to interfere. When they asked why all they got in response was. "Because he is the only one who could fight Gaara", they weren't sure what he meant by that. But whatever it was, they gathered that only Naruto with the kyuubi can fight the Sand ninja at that caliber and skill level of strength.

XXX

Naruto who is still going through the forest, with his teeth gritting in anxiety as well hoping that he will be able to reach too Gaara in time. As he was planning a lot of different strategies through his head as well as outcomes of what would happen if he were to fight Gaara?

He knew how insanely strong the sand ninja was, especially that sand of his. If anything to go by as well what he heard from Temari back at the hot springs, he was harboring the one tailed demon Shukaku. Making this even more of a bad situation for the orange clad ninja, on the account of if that demon were to be awaken…He would not stand a chance at all.

Kyuubi who was hearing and listening through Naruto's thoughts was becoming somewhat concerning for the boy's safety. _"Naruto…even though he knows that this situation is bad as well knowing that he have to fight the one tailed. Is still going because they are friends and here I am the fox, who can't do anything to help him in any physical means, can only advise and help the boy out through this situation along with the others…" _He then flinched as well groan out badly as more of his chakra was seeping out from him. He slowly opened his eyes as the energy was fading away from his faster than he could think as he smiled softly. _"Of course if that how it is…Then I will willingly give him my chakra…"_

**"Naruto stop for a moment will ya? I want to tell you something, before we get into a huge fight with Gaara"** The Kyuubi announced causing the boy to blink his red eyes as well slowing down his speed to a stop, all the while standing on one of the branches of the forest. Panting and breathing a bit, trying to gain his control back.

"Yeah what is it Kyuubi? Have a plan in mind cause, I am open for any ideas", asked Naruto who moved his arms up and then back down to his sides smiling. Making the Kyuubi chuckle out, despite it all and recently becoming in terms with one another. Naruto is openly welcome for his advice on the situation as well a game plan to fight Gaara. The Kyuubi before he continued to speak with Naruto, suddenly perk his ears as well grin sadistically.

"**Now that you mention it, I do have in fact an idea in mind. How good exactly are you at planning pranks?"** He asked knowing the answer behind that as Naruto lightly smirk and scuff at the kyuubi questioning his skills of pranking.

"Aw come on Kyuubi give me some credit, I painted the Hokage Mountain without being caught till the last minute. Manage to prank the entire civilian council by throwing a stink bomb into the conference room. As well painting "Free space" on Miss Haruno's forehead when she was sleeping" He cockily said towards the fox, then open his eyes wide as he figured out the meaning behind Kyuubi's question. "OH I get it heh, heh", He chuckle out at the end as well continuing his journey towards the sand siblings, but at a slower speed. "You want me to plant some traps ahead of time, like Shikamaru did with me during the preliminaries right?"

**"Bingo, a Ninja can only win by getting the jump on the enemy. But be warned though Naruto, Gaara haves that sand shield of his. So in a way I DO NOT! Want you to fight him head on and recklessly, considering that boy can do many things with that sand of his. As you saw his fight with Zaku"** The kyuubi explained as well feeling the boy nodding his head. Remembering exactly how dangerous that sand of his was including the way he can manipulate it with ease.

"So what's the plan?" He asked with a big smile only to hear the fox clear his throat first before giving out his idea.

**"But first before we do anything Naruto, I want you to know that…I do have a name" **He announced causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow a bit with curiosity. He knew that everyone who is born will have names yes, but he didn't know that the tailed beasts had names? Then again who would take the time to even ask them what their name was during introduction?

"Alright then a quick introduction is in order then!" He happily beamed out. "Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki and you are?"

The kyuubi just boastfully laughed with happiness and shook his head at his containers silliness. "**Hello Naruto, the name is Kurama…The Nine tailed fox. Now here's what we are going to do"**

Naruto and now the former nine tailed fox now known as Kurama were discussion some ideas and traps between each other as they head off into one of their biggest fights ever to be face off with. With both Naruto and Kurama plans and ideas being set into motion along with Naruto, getting ready to call upon the foxes for any type of support against the one tailed Shukaku. In case the darn demon does manage to free itself after Gaara puts himself in some sort of sleeping state.

The battle between Jinchurikii's is about to commence its going to be one of the biggest battles of their lives and the Leaf village! 


	40. Chapter 39: Naruto vs Gaara!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Hey everyone the next chapter is here! I want to let everyone one know that after this chapter, it will be the last one. Now for that reason is because I want to start fresh once more and figured that making 40 chapters should suffice enough as one season ^^ So consider this to Hanyou Naruto and His vixens Part 1.  
><strong>

**Now the reason why I am making two parts of this story, is because I have notice my writing gotten better and figure to start fresh once more before going through the rest of the arcs. Chapter 40 will finish the rest of the battle and have the Third Hokage's funeral as well, so hope you all look forward to this Final chapter as well have fun reading this one ^_^ In Hanyou Naruto and His vixens Part 2 will start out as Tales of chapters, in a way to act like filler arcs. Explaining what the other girls have done, explain a little bit more of in between things before the Chuunin exams and before the finals. So hopefully it will turn out okay as well get you more accustom to the characters!  
><strong>

**So without further adieu enjoy the chapter!  
><strong>

**XXX  
><strong>

**Chapter 39: Naruto vs. Gaara of the sand! The new Nine tailed fox!**

_"This isn't good Gaara is badly injured after those Leaf ninja's attacked us…"_ Temari thought to herself, as she was carrying and jumping through the leaf forest trees. Making sure that her little brother doesn't get any more injured as he already was.

His right arm is looped around her shoulders, his left arm clutching tightly against his left bleeding sides, where droplet of blood were staining some of the branches they were jumping through and onto the next as each jump she makes, she will litterly take her time as well judge her distance to the next branch.

The breathing that Gaara were giving out is raspy and harsh, as well the insane look in his eye. If any indications, is alarming Temari that the demon resting inside of the boy was starting to break free from its confinement as well trying to take control of the red headed boy. Her eyes had a mixture of panic and worriment for her brother's safety, as well her own.

Especially considering the fact that Kankuro stayed behind to slow down any trackers and followers that were after them, in order for Temari to keep moving forward to protect Gaara as well making sure that he doesn't go all apes crazy on them once he doesn't awaken that monster inside of him. Her gaze shifted forward so this way she can stay focus on the path she took, that will lead them back to the Sand village, but knowing that it will be a long while before she could even reach the marker to meet back with the other sand villagers.

All the while taking into the other notion that if she was to arrive there, without Baki by her side. All of the sand ninja's that were waiting for them there will take advantage of her situation and try to kill Gaara on the spot. _"Though they would be smart not to do so, considering that Gaara and the one tail can easily kill them all without a problem…"_ She said to herself, ignoring any indications that she and Gaara were being followed.

Then images of Naruto started popping in her head, as well the upset look he is probably wearing right about now. She tried her best in a way to knock him out with her wind jutsu back at the stadium, but probably knew that he would just shrug it off later and be back onto his feet although maybe the feather illusion jutsu might have gotten him as well?

She shook her head knowingly that the jutsu will only work, if said person is wide awake for it to take effect! Not when they are jettison into the far back wall of the stadium.

"**HIS BLOOD, I CAN SMELL HIM COMING!" **Gaara suddenly screaming out along with thrashing about, causing Temari to lose her footing and came tumbling down along with the boy, towards the ground below with a loud thud and retaliated away from Gaara, as he was standing straight back up slowly with his arms hanging downward, with both of his shoulders shaking. The kill intent around him was rising beyond levels, that it had Temari glued to her stop with wide gritted teeth and wide eyes.

She was trembling and shaking too boot! "**Yes mother…I will obey Mother, I will let you drink his blood…Bathe in his blood, I will be a good boy and give his screaming, aching, withering body to you. Will that make you happy mother?"**

_"No…This can't be happening Gaara is already making contact with the beast!?"_ Temari thought to herself as she carefully got up from her position. Then clench her eyes shut from Gaara quickly whipping his head towards her, her heart rate was increasing tens fold as the kill intent were being directed towards her. She didn't dare to move, or make a single sound knowing that if she were…She be dead right on the spot.

"Mother doesn't want your blood, you are inadequate for her salvation" He coldly said to her with that insane look in his eyes after the girl bravely open her eyes to face her little brother. Her thoughts are racing after hearing that and wondering why they won't kill her. After getting out of that little surprise as well blinking her eyes, she could see how Gaara then quickly grabbed onto his forehead with his left arm, struggling and trembling from something that she couldn't understand, then lower her shoulders after seeing the boy's left eye shifted towards her in a way of saying, 'I won't harm her!'

This surprised the older girl a lot, considering the fact and all the times he threaten to kill her or Kankuro whenever they would get on each other nerves, as well as his that prompts the red head to threaten their lives…But no, this time it looks like Gaara was doing everything in his will power to fight back and keep in control over the demon inside of him!

"_Gaara…" _was all the thought she could think of saying, as the girl yelp out from his sands pushing her and shoving her away from him, as she could feel every part of grain that is carrying her through the air and into a tree that was at least, twenty to thirty feet away from his position. Had Temari bring her left arm towards the back of her head, hissing out the pain that was shooting through her body from the impact.

After the sands let her go and collapse around her, she lifted her head up slowly with one eye open. Trying to figure out why she was suddenly thrown away from Gaara, only to widen both her eyes in fear as she felt another Chakra signature approaching the boy with very cautious speed, including getting ready for whatever this fight was going to bring them.

Whoever it was that is going to fight Gaara, is either really brave…Or stupid to even think that they stand a chance against him. The red hair boy stood by waiting and breathing heavily as he waits for whatever fool that is coming to face him, though deep inside. The one tail was thrashing, roaring and going berserk inside Gaara. Saying how if they kill Naruto or the new nine tails, they will be able to fully feel alive.

Gaara waited patiently as he sensed the incredible chakra not too far from him. The boy he is about to face seems to be preparing himself, a very good idea to do. Considering that he had warn his Leaf friend about the one tail Shukaku that is screaming out bloody murder. Saying how that pipsqueak won't stand a chance against them…

"Come Uzumaki! I want to feel your blood, watch it come out and splatter all over the entire forest around me!" screamed out the psychotic boy as his eyes were wide and animalistic. The once calm and collective boy that Temari and Naruto once knew is long gone as he started gathering sand around his body. Swirling and contorting around him in a way to attack and defend from any attacks that the blonde Jinchurikii might have up his sleeve.

XXX

Naruto; who was couple distances and feet away from Gaara, tsk under his breath as the boy watch how much control the one tail was having on him. His orange fox tail wagged left and right, staring and waiting on his Shadow clones that he created after introducing himself with Kurama. He placed a thumb in front of his mouth, lightly gnawing it. Thinking of many plans and strategy that might work against Gaara?

_"Hey Kurama what is earth Jutsu usually weak against?"_ he asked the fox. He was now regretting on skipping out on those jutsu elemental lessons back in the academy. They would be very helpful right about now, especially to one who can wield his sands like their nothing.

Kurama coughed a bit as he felt the chakra draining from his body. He is silently filling Naruto body slowly with his chakra, knowing full well that if he does win against Gaara, there are chances that Shukaku will find a way to form itself from the red hair. He will be making this fight even more troublesome for the both of them especially if Naruto was to be weary and weak from fighting Gaara.

**_"Earth jutsu are weak against Electricity Naruto. In this case which you don't have but don't worry. If we play our cards right and use your jutsu correctly, we should be able to break through that defense of his."_** The fox explained.

Naruto nodded his head, as his eyes blinked a bit as well silently looking to his right. Seeing some clones appearing on a couple of tree branches. Giving him thumbs up indicating that the traps were all set up. He then looked to his left after a couple more appeared and gave the same single. So dispersing them from view, the boy smirked to himself. The traps were set, Pakkuun the dog summon that went with Naruto, is already moving ahead to warn Temari to get out of the area.

"Alright Kurama you ready to kick some Raccoon ass? Caused I am!" He announced to the Kyuubi who grin wickedly and nodded his head as the boy leapt out from his hiding position all the while heading towards where Gaara is awaiting for their arrival.

XXX

"Finally you showed up Uzumaki NARUTO!" Shouted the crazed teen as he thrust both arms down a bit, watching the orange wearing Ninja landing couple feet away from him and getting into his battle position.

His orange fox tail thrashing about, his fox ears lying flat against his head to show how ready he was to face the boy in front of him. Deep down Naruto was actually anxious and somewhat nervous, since his plan is to knock out Gaara fast as he can. Since he didn't want the one tail demon, to be release out in the open…

Who knows what kind of damages it could cause in the Leaf village. Let alone all of his friends that were fighting and trying to protect their home were in jeopardy. Hell, even his girls Hinata, Haku, Ino, TenTen and Kin were still back there. Doing everything they can to get everyone to safety, as well protecting each other from the invasion that Orochimaru executed.

He thrust his arm forward with determination as he gritted his teeth. "Listen here Gaara I know that the one tail is trying to force you into fighting me! But you have to know that you must fight against it!" He shouted. The blonde boy saw the injury that was near Gaara side, where the blood stain could still be seen.

He heard from Kurama that a leaf ninja manage to injure him. Though the question will be with what? His eyes wince a bit when Gaara went into an insane laughter as well covering half his face with his one hand. Lightly pulling his one eye down a bit, with blood shot eyes staring coldly at Naruto as he replied.

**"You…Mother want your blood! She will have your blood! I will make mother proud!"** He screamed out and thrust both arms forward as the sand that was around Gaara. Shot out and towards the orange ninja who quickly cartwheel out of the first tendril, and then jump up towards the tree from the second tendril as the sand like attacks crashed and erupted underneath the boy.

Naruto, who landed on the tree branch above, quickly moved his right arm into his weapons pouch. With swift movements quickly threw the arm out of the pouch. Sending three Kunai bombs at Gaara, as the sand form all around him into a dome and shielded the boy from the explosion that came right after it.

Then a thick sand tendril shot at Naruto as the boy widen his eyes and quickly got out of harm way. By leaping to another tree branch as the one behind him snapped apart and fell to the ground with a loud thud. "_Shit not good, didn't know he had that good control of his sands!"_ Naruto thought to himself as well jumping between branches to branch.

All the while hearing whistling sounds that were coming from behind him, only for the boy to yelp out in pain and fall to the mid-level branches. As he wince and covered his shoulders a bit, feeling slight blood seeping out from it. He then move his hand away just a bit, to see that there was a shuriken sticking out from his shoulder, made of sands!

"Aw come on that's cheating! He can have infinite amount of weapons!?" cried out Naruto. All the while raising a fist, then stumble backwards when couple more sand shuriken that came flying at him that they cause him to fall off the branch with one arm latching onto it, swinging himself from the attacks. Hearing thuds and knocks of the weapons slamming into the branch.

Naruto got lucky from dodging those attacks, considering they would've done great deal of damage to his body. His plan was working like a charm though, he was luring the red hair Jinchurikii away from where Temari was as well keeping their distance far from the Leaf village. Just in case that Shukaku, the one tail demon decides to rear its ugly head to the world.

Hopping and swinging through a lot of branches, the boy was doing everything to keep his own distance from Gaara. That sand shield of his will be quite annoying to break through even with the Jutsu he learned over the past month probably won't be enough.

"**_Kit you try and get him to a clearing or somewhere with less trees, so this way you can at least manage to fight him without hesitation or objects blocking your way in the fight."_** Suggested Kyuubi to Naruto, as the boy nodded his head after landing on another branch, the boy quickly dashed down the tree bark as he wince a bit from feeling his fox tail getting glazed a bit from a sand shuriken making contact to him, luckily though it wasn't a bad injury as Naruto's fox ears laid flat.

Hearing Gaara landing and shaking the tree right above him, breathing with raspy breaths "**What's wrong Uzumaki!? Where's that courage you showed earlier huh!?"** shouted the deranged Gaara. As he watched the orange ninja jumping off the bark of the tree all the while turning his body turned around. Then started throwing different kunai's, shruikens and ninja stars at the boy only for said weapons to be blocked by the boy, whose sand rose up around him and blocking each tool like they were child's play.

Naruto slide against the dirt as he gritted his teeth, all the while cartwheeling out of harm way towards his left. Dodging and flipping through each tendril that is coming at him with incredible speed. _"Okay judging the way Gaara is moving his arms, I say he relies too much in his sands."_ Analyzing the situation as he then backflip from another sand tendril that crashed right onto the spot he was standing at.

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" shouted Naruto making three clones in midair, once the three clones and him landed on the ground. He had the three charge forward towards the red hair boy, in hoping to get in a strike or at least break through his sand shield.

"Is this all you can do?" Gaara announced with slight boredom, watching all three clones jumping up into the air and hurdle themselves straight at him, the first clone that was about to strike. Dispersed in a puff of smoke after his fist collided in a wall of sand at the same time feeling his right wrist brake into nothing but two.

Naruto, who saw the first clone disperse, winced a bit after what felt like pain shooting through that same wrist. He quickly rubbed that wrist, trying to figure out what the heck is going on? Kurama on the other hand, raised his ears a bit then smiled.

The second clone decided to give it a shot with the third clone, "Alright you attack from the left and I'll attack from the right!"

"Right!" shouted the third clone as they charged forward and quickly jumped in opposite directions. One to the right and one to the left, as Gaara just stood there with blood lust in his eyes as well gathering his sands around him to defend himself, he didn't felt threaten at all and heard the battle cry from the two clones.

The original step back a bit in slight fear, watching how the two clones failed to land a hit when Gaara's sands rushed upwards and collided with them. The clone on the left got hit in the gut as he gasp loudly and dispersed, while the one on the right had his left leg stab harshly with a spear shape sand making it disperse as well. Gaara just stood there as the smokescreen they created just blew over the boy.

Naruto for odd reason felt like he was feeling what the clones were feeling, either that or he is going out of his mind. "**Kit you are not losing your mind."**

"_What do you mean Kurama?"_ Naruto asked while slowly backing away from Gaara's predator look in his eyes as he then slump his arms down and started walking slowly towards the boy. His fox ears were lying flat against his head, indicating that what he's facing is way too much for the boy, he could sense all the fox instincts cursing through his veins. Telling him that this is a battle that will determine the fate too the Leaf village and his life.

"**Naruto have you ever wonder why you have been getting better and learning from your mistakes, when you use your Shadow clones?"** he stated as Naruto blinked his eyes a bit, wondering what the hell the fox meant by that, even though there were no time to even think things through.

So wanting to hear what the fox is going to say, Naruto decided to start hopping backwards as well started throwing multiple explosive kunai's at Gaara. Watching them explode and make contact with the boy's sand shield, Naruto took this chance to get some distance and dashed past Gaara and continued towards where he set up the traps.

"_Not that I can really recall it but in a way yeah why, you think it have something to do with the clones?"_ He asked while jumping up and hopping in a way to dodge the sand tendrils and shruikens that were coming straight towards the orange ninja, who was constantly looking behind him to see how far he was from Gaara then panic seeing the boy was racing up to him with incredible speed.

"For fuck sake Gaara how fast are ya!?" Naruto shouted at the boy, all the while jumping down to the lower level of the trees. Making sure that he will switch between the upper levels and lower levels in the forest it was doing a great job at dodging the insane ninja's attacks.

"**Right I'll make it quick and short, the reason Shadow clones are consider forbidden jutsu Naruto. Is because whatever the clone does, see or hears all returns back to you."** Kurama briefly said all the while wincing in pain, feeling more of his chakra being sucked away.

"So wait you telling me the more my Shadow clones fight, I get their experience?" he quickly said all the while back flipping from Gaara suddenly shooting himself straight towards Naruto, in hopes of tackling him down only to miss when the knuckle headed ninja dodge successfully from him.

"**Only what they saw and learn Naruto, you don't get their physical damages or workouts."** Kurama finished, as well smiling at the way Naruto manage to land a flying kick into Gaara's back. Sending the red hair boy down towards the ground breaking through some of the tree branches "**Even with the sand shield he is still going to feel that!" **announced the fox after the two heard Gaara landing hard into the ground.

Naruto nodded his head as he watched the boy crash land onto the ground. He listened to what Kyuubi told him about the Shadow clones as well briefly telling him why their forbidden. It is because whatever knowledge and experience they've learn comes back to the original, meaning…"_So for example if I were to have a shadow clone train on a jutsu, will I be able to master it faster?"_ He asked all the while jumping behind a tree in order to dodge a barrage of sand shruikens that were thrown at him.

Wincing in pain a bit when some of them made contact with him, as he grabbed onto his left arm and started rubbing out the injury. **"Bingo, while you yourself can still learn it. The Shadow clones will be able to shorten the length and time that is needed to learn them. On the account unlike the original who can get hurt from the jutsu, they will just disperse from the backlash."**

Naruto was beaming on the inside and ran out from behind the tree as Gaara morphed his entire right arm into what looked like an arm and punched straight through the tree that Naruto was standing behind. All the while braking into two as the boy tried to gain some distance from Gaara as well leading him towards his traps.

"_In other words trial and error!"_ was Naruto conclusion too why the Shadow clones were forbidden. They have huge amount of chakra to use, because the reason behind them is that they can be used as recon to scout the area up ahead, or get a good detail description of the enemy base the ninja's need to sneak into.

While for training purposes, they can read, study and practice on the jutsu that he will want to learn and shorten the time period it takes. Although from what Kurama said about physical training and the likes will not be transferred to the boy, that alone he has to do for himself. Throwing more Kunai's and Kunai bombs towards Gaara, watching and cussing on the inside of how easily they were being deflected as well that shield of his was protecting him easily.

'_As good it all sounds, Shadow clones will not be able to save me in this fight. Damn why did I place those traps so far?'_ He thought to himself all the while guarding from one of Gaara's attacks that sent him flying backwards into and through couple of trees.

As well tumbling and rolling on the ground, with slight blood on his sleeves while hearing Kurama calling out his name in worriment. After coming to a stop as well coughing a bit, Naruto quickly rolled out of the way from Gaara's sand shower attack with very sharp needles hitting the spot that he was laying at. All the while Naruto retaliated and thrust his arms forward "Water Style: Bubble bomb jutsu!" he shouted.

Shooting off a powerful gush of water towards Gaara as the boy, took the brunt of the attack head on. While Naruto was sent backwards from the water jutsu, giving him a good opportunity to get away until something came to thought. He watched as Gaara got back up, some of the sand that went to protect the boy is having trouble lifting up off the ground!

Making Naruto smile too himself liking how the tides turn into his favor. "AH HA so your sand does have other weaknesses!" He shouted and watched how the boy litterly got up onto his feet with his upper body whipping up, causing Naruto to stumble backwards a bit reminding him some horror movies where the hero or heroine thought they took them down. Only for them to get straight back up without their hands or feet touching the ground.

**"Yes, yes that's it that's the power! I want to kill you, killing you will fulfill my existence of being alive!"** Shouted the derange boy with his fingers curled up, his blood shot eyes wide. His raspy breathing and blood lust in his looks was intimidating Naruto. What makes it even worst though is that Gaara hasn't received actual physical damage to his body. Only his sand armor received most of the frontal attack. **"You are strong UZUMAKI Naruto!"**

"_Yeah and look what it got me into…"_ Naruto blanched out in thought, considering it seems that the stronger you are. The more derange your enemies become as well attracts them to ya…First it was Zabuza then Orochimaru, Sasuke and now his one true best friend that he can relate too is Gaara.

Who in fact haves the one tail demon inside of him, causing him to become slightly insane and from the looks of it…Lack of sleep too. If he would have to guess, the seal that Gaara have is probably a weaker version than the fourths seal.

Naruto instinctively guarded himself as rushing sands came hurdling towards him, sending him flying through the forest all the while slamming him up and down on the ground, causing the boy to grunt and wail out in pain.

This battle was proving to be way over his level, despite his training with pervy Sage and Mia-sensei. The boy was still about four years off from actual experience Ninja. Considering nobody in the village were willing to train him.

He can now see why ninja's like Mia, Kakashi, Neji and Lee. Take their training seriously, is so they can prepare themselves with enemies like Gaara, who is not letting up his strikes on Naruto. That he could feel sands in uncomfortable places.

He managed to subsatute with a log at the last second, before the boy could use his sand burial. "**What's wrong UZUMAKI NARUTO!? AFRAID TO BE SACRIFICED!?" **shouted the derange boy. With sand starting to form around half of his body, mutating and contorting into something that will be very fearsome to face.

Naruto after recovering from the subsatute as well brushing his arm over his chin, to clean off some of the blood was panting and breathing lightly. Peak over the branch and widen his red eyes, seeing the sand that is mutating around Gaara's right shoulder and arm. Is changing into what looked like a monster like arm, with blue veins running through it all the while his right eye was slowly changing into the color of yellow with a shuriken black like pupil.

**_"That's not good Shukaku is starting to wake up, wherever your traps are Naruto. I suggest you trigger them right now before he fully awakens!"_** Kurama warned the boy of course he himself isn't afraid of the one tail. But Naruto is still in fact half human. There would be no possible way that Naruto will survive any type of attacks that Shukaku will throw at him.

That and the size differences between the two…well let's just say Naruto will be nothing but broken in pieces. Hearing the warning and sensing the danger that is coming, the boy nodded and looked around him for a bit. The favors were in his odds, considering they have reached their destination for his traps.

"HEY MUTATED FREAK OVER HERE!" Naruto shouted while running out in the open, waving his arms up and down earning the derange ninja's attention as he turned with a loud growl, as well drooling from the mouth.

"Bet ya can't catch me!" exclaimed Naruto while slapping his butt at Gaara and then started running away after hearing him roar as well gave chase. The boy smirked while looking behind him, seeing that Gaara was nothing but intent on getting the boy, which will mean he won't be able to sense the traps coming. '_That's it a little further…'_

With enhance chakra to his feet, Naruto in a blur sped past a clearing just up ahead all the while twisting his body around. With his hand sweeping in and out of his weapon pouch, threw a few ninja stars towards Gaara. Only for the red hair ninja to come to a halt and deflected them with his sand like arm.

"**Useless!"** Although he growled it out, he heard what sound like snaps as the boy then looked up in slight shock, with Kunai's raining down towards him. He placed both arms over his head as well the sand shield ready to activate, only to get physically hit by a Jutsu.

"Wind Style: Dance of the storm jutsu!" Naruto quickly shouted all the while punching his fist forward and back at rapid speed. He knew that Gaara would try and defending himself if there was an attack coming from above and worked like a charm, as the sand shield wasn't fast enough to protect him from the B rank Jutsu that was pounding into him, lifting him up off the ground causing the boy to flinch in all directions.

Naruto quickly stopped his jutsu and darted towards Gaara once more, forming his favorite hand sign. "Shadow clone jutsu!" and three Naruto clones appeared around him, as they then circled around Gaara.

"Na", the first clone shouted while kicking into the boy's back sending him upward.

"Ru", then the second clone came running after the first one and leap up into the air. Punching Gaara hard he could into the stomach, sending the boy even further up.

"To", then the third one ran up a tree bark and kick jump towards him adding another punch to Gaara's back, sending him further up into the air as the boy had his eyes close. Shock was going through his head as he couldn't believe Naruto has manage to break through his sand shield, all the while tricking him to let his guard down!

Temari who was with Pakkuun came chasing after the fighting duo, as she was really worried. Worried for her brother and worried about Naruto losing his life against Gaara as well the off chance that he might get killed when fighting the red hair ninja.

Only for Pakkuun to tell Temari to stop about ten feet away from the battlefield, as they were both blinking their eyes at the scene in front of them, this made Temari shock as well widen her eyes from what she is witnessing.

And that was Naruto actually damaging her brother as well getting in physical hits to the boy, watching the clones hitting the boy one after another, while the original came over top of Gaara in a spin like fashion and…"Uzumaki barrage!"

There it was one of Naruto's signatures Taijutsu attacks, his axe kick landed directly into the back of Gaara's head. Sending the boy hurdling down towards the ground with incredible force, but Naruto wasn't done there. He knew Gaara would probably get back up and formed another hand sign, knowingly and risking half of his chakra for this one move he have yet to complete.

"Uzumaki Technique: Shadow clone Raid!" announced the boy, as Temari and Pakkuun witness tons and tons of shadow clones, come pouring straight down towards Gaara as the boy started screaming and wailing out in pain. Each shadow clone that made contact to him is erupting into nothing but wind blades, that were scratching and cutting up the boy so much. That part of his clothing were tearing off as well as small droplet of blood could be seen flying off from him, followed by a loud explosion with dust clouds covering the area where Gaara has landed.

All the while Naruto landed a few feet from the spot, in a kneeling position. Gasping and breathing heavily as he could feel that his chakra is almost drain. Or at least his normal blue chakra was, he still have access to what red chakra he could use in his body. "Sorry Gaara…it was the only way to get you knocked out." Naruto said, gently letting his fox tail lay limply on the ground with his fox ears pointing straight up.

"_A…Amazing, I knew Naruto was strong…But being able to face off against Gaara?"_ Temari thought as well being speechless…There was no ninja that Gaara ever faced, has manage to lay a hit on him. Or come even close of being able to survive too tell the tale of them being able to escape his clutches.

"It's amazing isn't it? No matter what the risk is or how powerful his opponents are. That boy will go the extra mile to protect those he cares about, after all. He haves friends and love ones waiting for him back at the village…That is what is driving him to fight." The little pug dog explained.

Getting Temari to finally realize just where Naruto is getting his strength from, it isn't from all the training he has done nor is the Kyuubi inside of him giving him this power. It is his heart and determination that is driving the boy to risk it all to protect those he loves and cares about.

XXX

"…" Naruto wasn't saying anything as he slowly got up onto his legs fully, breathing and trying everything to calm down his nerves as he stared intently at the smokescreen he had Gaara made after colliding into the ground. He gave a few steps forward, making sure to not let his guard down at all as he leer deeply into the smoke.

Then before he could react, giant sand like arm came rushing through the clouds. Slamming the boy into a nearby tree all the while pushing the boy through it causing the tree to tumbled down with a loud bang.

The hand still held onto the boy as Naruto slammed into another one as the boy widen his eyes and let out a huge gasp of air, that blood came flying out of his mouth as well what sounded like cracks of his ribs being crushed. He then felt the wind once more as his head whip towards his left as the arm, started swinging him into a bunch of other trees in a full circle, that he could've sworn he heard Temari shouting his name.

Though with splinters and wood crushing into his body as well as being squeezed to death. He couldn't grasp the situation…All he could feel was the pain coursing through his body and weightless after the hand let him go and crashed into another tree, as he felt his shoulders almost popped out of place.

Blood was trailing down his left arm and right leg; his cheeks had cuts and bruises. His tail couldn't move at all with all the splinters and wood that is stabbing into it. He slowly flinch his head upward as he witness the giant arm retracting itself back and towards a very deformed and mutated Gaara.

Who look just like the people saw in him, a monster. A very terrifying monster that was drooling and frothing from the mouth, his body arch downward as he is breathing very heavy if anything Naruto can see or tell he manage to hurt him, was the blood staining the boy's clothes.

Kurama felt his chakra being pumped out into Naruto, trying to recover the boy's injuries fast as possible. He grunted and wince his eyes shut, feeling that his time with Naruto was hasting itself even faster. He knew the boy was in trouble and could sense Gaara performing the seal to fall asleep so the one tail can be summoned. "**_Shit even if Naruto manages to use some of his demon chakra, it still won't be enough…"_** Kurama thought as well sensing dread filling the boy's mind.

"Naruto get up hurry!" Temari's voice rang out towards his ears, as he is trying everything to get his body to move. He slowly started with his out stretched legs, with the left one tugging up to his chest as he slowly placed his left arm onto it pulling himself slowly up with his right leg moving behind him as he got into a kneeling position keeping his eyes on Gaara, watching the sands surrounding and covering the boy.

He then place his right arm onto the tree behind him, supporting himself upward as he watches Gaara releasing the one tail out into the world. Rising high above the canopy treetops, including him by overshadowing everything around them, as the sands towering and forming all together with wild winds blowing everywhere that is causing the tree's to bend backwards from the powerful gales.

XXX

In the leaf village Kakashi and Gai have manage to clear out all of the ninja's in the arena, as they were blood stains on their clothes as well faces as they were back to back. Waiting for any more surprises to come their way, only for their senses to kick in as well causing them to widen their eyes and face towards the direction of where the forest is as they were witnessing, what seems to be tons of sands forming upward slowly.

_"This feeling…Did Naruto arrive too late?"_ were Kakashi's thoughts as the Sensei's and other ninja's alike in the stadium, were witnessing the terrifying sight of the one tail slowly showing itself as it towered high above the entire leaf village.

"My god is that what Naruto is facing!?" asked one of the ninja's who were with Gai and Kakashi, wondering if this was a bad choice in idea for the boy to face something like this, most of the sound ninja's that were in the villager were fleeting and screaming from the sight. There was nothing in their job description of such a terrifying monster to appear like this!

"Kakashi-san you sure we should've let the boy on his own?" a Female shinobi asked with slight heavy breathing, as some of the ninja's gathered around looking at the man. Seeing that his one eye were lowering half way as he is feeling the demonic energy from the massive beast that stands tall over the village and forest out there just about a few hours away from them.

"Kakashi you sure Naruto will be able to win? I still doubt his decision on this situation." Gai explained next to the sensei, as he sees the slight worry on his face. Trying to judge what Naruto will probably do next, as they all heard the giant beast roaring out with pumped out arms, shouting the words 'I'm free!'

The experience Jonin looked over to the group behind him and announced out, "I have faith in Naruto that he will come out on top. You will be surprise how far he will go. Now, none of you interfere with that fight, just like us he can't concentrate if there are ninja's or allies nearby. Now go and get the city under control!" He shouted as they all saluted and moved out, heeding his words as well praying for the blonde hair boy's safety.

Kakashi turned his attention back towards the giant one tail demon, "Even if you say that you are still worried huh?" Gai asked as he took a couple steps forward, to stand next to his rival / friend as they were curious of the boy's safety.

"Yeah…but like Naruto said he is the only one who can face off against Gaara." '_Let's hope he comes out of this alive…'_ He stated and thought to himself, knowing that Naruto have no one to aid him and that he is on his own against such a massive beast.

XXX

Meanwhile at the Hospital, TenTen and Kin, once they arrived and manage too have the sound girl back onto her feet. She was already thrust out into battle, in hopes to make up her mistakes for being captured and boy was she making it up as she was taking down more Sand ninja's and Sound ninja's than Tenten, Sakura and Lee all combine, as they were just blinking their eyes at the front entrance of the hospital.

"Wow…She is really determined huh?" Stated Sakura as TenTen just nodded her head, counting another twelfth ninja being taken down by Kin's Genjutsu along with a few Senbons stabbing into their necks with small drips of blood flying out of them.

Hell even Lee was joining with Kin as the two were just taking down one after another, leaving Sakura and TenTen with nothing to fight as the two just hung back a bit, to recover some of their stamina and chakra. "Seeing how they kidnapped her like that and about to use her as Sacrifice…I wouldn't blame the girl to go all out against her sound people." Tenten informed as well throwing a few Kunai's from her pouch towards some of the ninja's that manage to get through.

Only to be caught by either Kin or Lee, shouting towards them that a few manage to break through. Earning the enemy the rightful pleasure of getting a Kunai stab into their hearts, while having Sakura also pummel them hard into the ground with a battle cry and cracks of bones breaking apart from the enemy ninja's bodies.

Breathing and panting heavily all four them went into their battle poses, seeing huge group of ninjas were heading their way. Only to have Kin and Tenten raise their fox ears straight, as well Sakura and Lee easing up their stance as they witness that they screamed and started fleeing from them. Causing the four children to raise their eyebrows while Lee scratched the top of their head only for all of them to cover their ears from a loud roar, once the roar died down they all looked over towards the forest and widen their eyes.

"What…What the hell is that!? Is that what Naruto is fighting up against!?" Sakura screeched out in fear, bringing her hands up to her mouth. Her emerald eyes were shaking, while the other three were gritting their teeth a bit.

Kin and Tenten whip their heads towards Sakura and Lee, hearing the statement that their lover is up against such odds. "Wait you telling me that is what Orochimaru was planning to use against the leaf village!?" Kin asked out in worriment as her grey fox ears were lying flat against her head. Telling her that thing was very powerful as well her tail lightly wrapping around her waist.

Tenten was in the same predicament as Kin, she too looked at the others to confirm if this was true or not and that Naruto is actually facing off that thing?

"Hai…Before we split off to help you girls, Naruto told us not to interfere what so ever." Lee explained as he watches the girl's reactions, seeing that they were starting too worried as well thinking Naruto was being a bit to bold. "He said that he is the only one that could face Gaara and I believe this is exactly what he means." Lee finished up while turning his head back to the giant creature. As well Tenten and Kin doing the same, gritting their teeth as well grinding them gently while Tenten brought her hands up to her chest…Praying that Naruto will come out of this alive.

XXX

Hinata and Neji who is traveling with the Hyuuga clan, fighting and defending their family from any ninja's that dared to approach them. Were easily taking them out one by one, with such skill levels that Neji is impressed how much Hinata has improved, as well keeping up with him.

Whenever one would suddenly have a ninja appear behind them, either Hinata or Neji will strike them down. Before the enemy could even dare harm their cousins as they were spinning around each other, with their Jyuuken strikes hitting their targets whenever they will come behind one another.

As they were reaching towards the shelters, Hinata's purple fox ears twitched as she whip her body around and widen her pale red eyes at the sight she was seeing and that was a giant monster appearing in the forest, causing most of the ninja's and Hyuuga's there to stop their attacks and witness the giant creature.

"…Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered out as she shook in slight fear for the boy's safety, all the while glaring to her right seeing that a foolish sand ninja was about to strike her down, only for her to quickly twirl towards him with her fox tail swinging along with her a she then pin wheel her arms with the words of, "Water style: Rushing water towers!" She shouted as pillars of water were shooting out from the ground, shooting hot water straight up as it broke apart the ground in front of the sand ninja and sending him flying high above the sky.

Burning and scorching his entire skin from his body, as the dead corpse tumbling back down with a hard thud as the girl was lightly breathing with her byakkugan activated. Then lightly wobbled a bit as Neji quickly caught her before she collapsed, considering the jutsu she used was a B rank level as well her chakra were nearing empty. "Hinata-sama, are you alright?" Her cousin asked as he situated herself back up.

She nodded her head with a smile and nodded towards him, "Yes thank you nii-san." She replied towards him as she stood up straight and pull her arm away from his shoulders, as they then turned around back at the beast. Covering their ears from the loud roar it did as well the words of I'm free, echoing throughout the entire village had them worried as their byakkugan can see how much chakra was flowing through it.

"That is what Naruto is facing…" Hinata whispered out, causing Neji to whip his head at her and then back towards the giant beast. Although she should be worried for his safety, deep down she knows the boy will come out victorious as she smiled "Naruto-kun…come back to us alive." She said earning Neji to smile as well nodding his head.

The same could be said for the rest of the rookie nine, who manage to recover from their Genjutsu state. Kiba, Akamaru, Hana and their mother Tsume all stopped tearing up their enemies as they turned around on top of roof tops spectating over the giant creature that showed itself with the dogs whimpering and whining a bit. Telling their owners that they stand no chance against it, as well reminding Tsume about the Kyuubi who appeared twelve years ago. While they all have this weird feeling to pray for Naruto's safety as Kiba smirked,

"You better kick that things Ass Naruto, or else we won't have a strong rival to face right Akamaru?" He said with excitement, as Akamaru manage to get a small excited yip. Earning Hana too stare at her younger brother and then back towards the giant monster.

XXX

Shino who was with Kankuro, after the two were battling each other as the puppet master needed to keep him away. Both were breathing and panting badly, as they used up a lot of chakra and stamina to face each other, only to stare up at giant creature. With Kankuro shaking in fright as well shaking his eyes at the sight of the demon again, while Shino who looked up and heard his insects buzzing as well becoming very agitated from the giant creature, had the boy calmly look towards Kankuro who responded by looking back.

"Don't worry, he will win. He will win whenever there are friends who are in trouble." He stated having Kankuro too blink his eyes a bit, as well leer confusingly at the boy. Not sure what he means by 'he' but whoever it is that is up against Shukaku, hoped whoever the crazy fool that is fighting him will hopefully come out of there alive.

XXX

Choji, who manage to arrive and regroup with Shikamaru, Haku and Ino had tossed a couple bodies away from his expansion jutsu and started munching on a few chips, seeing that some of the ninja's have fled and vanished from the village after witnessing the giant monster appearing like that.

Earning Ino to rightfully screech into his ears, asking the boy why he wasn't worried all the while grumbling at how calm he was with those chips. He then tossed a few towards her, Shikamaru and Haku who all blinked their eyes as well then smiled lightly when he stated, "Asuma told me that Naruto is over there fighting and knowing him. I believe he will be able to come out of there a, okay! Right Shikamaru!" he asked his long term friend, who shook his head with a smile.

"Yeah knowing the knucklehead, he will be coming back to the village with that huge grin of his. Shouting the words that if he can bring that thing down, then he is on the right track of becoming Hokage." He stated all the while earning a few stares from the adults, who were listening in from inside.

As well Miss Haruno, who heard about a giant monster that appeared with Naruto facing it! She manage to get a glimpse of what Naruto is facing and saw that it was one of the tailed beasts. At first her intention was to scream and warn the others that Kyuubi will probably be release. Only to notice how Ino and Haku, who looked up at the beasts had the looks of prayers in their eyes, as well Choji and Shikamaru too had the same look.

Knowingly and hoping that their best friend will come out of this ordeal alive. '_I…never realize how much impact the boy has with these children…'_ She thought to herself and felt Iruka placing a hand on her shoulder with a nod and smiled to her.

The Sensei's, the rookie nine ninja's and the ninja's who were watching the giant creature from the village. Were all praying and hoping for the knucklehead Ninja's safe return as well become victorious over the battle he is about to do, while some of the ninja's were being reminded of how the Fourth Hokage fought the nine tailed Fox and protected the village from its wrath were all coming back to them. But instead of the Fourth Hokage being there with a Summon toad, it was now Naruto who is protecting the Village from a giant monster.

XXX

Naruto stared up at the one tail demon Shukaku, who had finally revealed himself too the entire world. All the while towering high and tall from the boy, as Naruto can feel the strong winds blowing harshly around him as the beast roared, with black eyes surrounding a golden shuriken like pupils. Roaring out the words free as it boomed loudly into Naruto's sensitive ears, as he gritted his teeth and brought his guard up, feeling the winds blowing harshly against his tail.

Then brought them down in his battle stance, as his red eyes stared up at the giant creature, he can hear Kurama warning the boy that most of his Jutsu's won't deal any damage to the sand demon. Although has hinted that if he were to attack Gaara, during this sleeping state. He might be able to stop the one tailed, only to be surprise after Naruto suddenly said this.

"Hey Kurama Jinchurikii's become overly weak when releasing their tailed demons right?" He asked, making Kurama to blink his red eyes a bit as well twitching his fox ears. Wondering where the boy was getting at with this as he nodded.

"**Usually yes if the jailor themselves summons us, other means will just kill them…Why?"** He asked, then widened his eyes and smirked when Naruto said this.

"Then that means the one tail can't stay out in the open too long, if Gaara were to wake up. As well sealing him back inside the boy for being too weak right!" he beamed after Kurama nodded and quickly started jumping backwards from when Shukaku spotted the boy and started using his sands to kill him.

"Then all we need to do is whack Gaara hard enough to wake up!" He shouted while jumping through some of the trees and used his bubble bomb Jutsu to send himself high up into the air, where a few Air bullets tear up the very ground he was just standing one. Obliterating about twenty trees into nothing with the sharp winds shredding them apart as he watched the little orange-ish blonde hair boy rising up towards him, as he scoff at his intensions.

"**YAAAR You think you can hit me with such pathetic jutsu's!?" **The demon shouted pulling his right arm high above his head and had it come hurdling down towards the boy.

Who then went into a series of hand signs by swiping some blood onto his fingers, conjuring up some of his demon chakra and having it flow throughout his body as his chakra networks were getting refilled with Red chakra that can be seen surrounding his body, as he then grin up to the one tail as its giant hand shadow over his body.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" shouted the boy as a giant smokescreen covered his entire body as well, causing Shukaku to slam his hand down into the ground with a loud boom. Thinking he had manage to crush the boy in his attack as he chuckled lightly, then raised his eyebrows a bit and grunted out after feeling what is a strong blow to his stomach.

Sending the one tail demon across the area as well lifted up into the air, as it came crashing back down onto the ground. Destroying everything with his slide, as he tries to figure out what hit him. Only to defend himself from couple Liquid bullets as well a few Icicle like needles striking him down with explosions and loud booms. Damaging him badly from each contact that was made, after the wave of attacks came to a stop, Shukaku manage to get back onto his feet and growled ferociously at the sight he was seeing.

The smokescreen was clearing away as a giant Blue like fox tail, wagged gently left and right. The body slowly revealing itself with the fur being the color blue, large blue fox ears lying against her head as she was pose to attack. With her front paws apart from each other, as she glared down the giant Demon in front of her, with her fur sticking out in anger and ready to strike any time. "Kuchaya you ready!" Naruto asked as he was kneeling down onto the female fox's head, smiling that fox smiles of his. Seeing how effective her attacks were against Shukaku as well as finally glad that he were able to summon the giant fox into battle.

"Oh Naruto you know I am always ready and with the one tail demon in fact. Heh…this will be very fun." She stated back to him, as she wagged her tail left and right in excitement as well lowering further down to the ground. Seeing that Shukaku had spotted them and started conjuring up Chakra into his mouth was about ready to attack them and get things started with Air bullets.

"Remember Naruto, as long you keep concentrating Chakra into me, I won't go blind." She quickly explained, as her pupils shifted up towards the boy. Informing him quickly that he needs to keep that flow of Chakra going through her system, so this way she will be able to see what is in front of her.

If he doesn't well she will have to do this fight blindfolded. Even though that made her even a more dangerous enemy, it doesn't mean she haves a good idea of her surroundings. "Right will do Kuchaya just tell me when to assist you in attacking!" He responded back and held onto the female fox as she darted forward with incredible speed.

"Alright then let's take him down!" She shouted, all the spectators were wide in shock seeing a giant Blue fox appearing into the battle now, as she was swiftly dodging to the left and to the right as each Air bullet that came flying towards her, erupted onto the ground. Sending dirt flying up as well as trees being pulled off from the ground, by the sheer force of Shukaku Ninjutsu attacks that came out from his mouth!

She is making quick work whenever Shukaku went for a jutsu attack, she will jump to the side and counter with some icicle needles from her own mouth as she will fire one, after every dodge she made from the Air bullets that came at him. Causing the giant Demon to growl out in frustration, all the while slamming his arm down into the ground whenever Kuchaya will try and get close to strike him down.

Only for her and Naruto to grit their teeth as she will jump back immediately as well sliding down against the ground. "Shit we won't be able to get in close like that." She shouted as they continued moving and dodging the air bullets, as well some of his sand attacks that were hovering above Shukaku as well being thrown at them as needle projectiles.

Naruto, made sure to hold on throughout the ordeal. He didn't want to fall off from Kuchaya's body as she was force to get back into long range once again as well running again towards the right as each Air bullet and sand like projectiles came crashing behind her, "Kuchaya is there any chance we might be able to get in close? Cause if we don't wake Gaara up, he will be consumed by that thing!" He shouted down to her. Grunting at feeling his Chakra running low, even with the Demon chakra he still had to use a good amount to summon the fox Chief.

She too was starting to sense the boy losing chakra and fast, "If we can daze him long enough for me to get in, there might be a way for me to latch my claws onto him." She informed as they then screamed out in pain from one of the air bullets hitting into them that sent them flying back a bit as well trudging into the ground.

"**Try all you like no one and I mean no one can defeat me!"** shouted Shukaku as he continued assaulting the two with his sands striking hard and fast at the two, that it was causing a lot of smokescreen to be covered around the two of them.

Of course this allowed the two to manage too get away, as the smokescreen also burst open with some Liquid bullets coming from Kuchaya who after shooting them out, was leaning low to the ground with her teeth bare, her fur ruffled up and dirt could be seen all around her. Naruto, who is standing on top was coughing and on all fours. Trying to recover his senses and breathing from the last wave of attack that struck them.

"You alright Naruto?" asked Kuchaya as she shifted her eyes up towards him, all the while watching how Shukaku tried to move out of the way from the water attacks. She sensed the boy nodding as well pointing towards him.

"From my battle with Gaara, it seems like the sand will weigh more if it gets wet!" This made Kuchaya to quickly move her eyes forward as she saw that the boy was right, the sand Shukaku was about to use literately fell towards the ground in a dark brownish color. Indicating that Lightning Jutsu isn't the only weakness, "If maybe, just maybe soak him enough Kuchaya. You might be able to get him to slow down enough for you to get close!"

The boy is a genius was all the thoughts going through her head, he manage to figure this out just by facing Gaara on his first time! She smirked as well nodding her head, now they have a plan of action instead of just going in and wasting Chakra.

She leapt towards the far right as towering sands came rushing towards the two. As well some Air bullets, the demon apparently was getting frantic about something. But the two knows that it probably is getting impatient as it wants to destroy the Leaf village. "Alright Naruto, you know what you have to do right?" She asked as the boy looked confusingly down at her and then yelp after she took off and started running back towards Shukaku.

"Wait-wait-wait what is it you want me to do!" He asked with a panic voice, all the while pulling himself up by grabbing the side of her ears. Wincing both of his eyes half way feeling the wind blowing into him all the while seeing that she is heading straight for Shukaku, who is immediately sending everything he got.

"Once I jump into the air and firing off my strongest Fox techniques that is your cue to leap off from my head and land on top of Shukaku! You need to wake up Gaara and you only get one shot!" She exclaimed as she was now hopping left and right in order to dodge the wave of sands that were heading straight at her, as well Naruto grinning.

She kept firing off Liquid bullet one after another, causing Shukaku to growl and groan out frustratingly. He felt himself getting soaked by the water as well as slowing down. He knew he had the right idea to keep attacking, considering he felt slight dread when the female fox grinned at him. **"Kyaaaaa, I will fix you fucking fox then you will never have pups again!"** He shouted as he slammed both arms down into the ground.

The two of them saw what looked like sand arms, crashing straight up from the ground. A ton of them a matter of fact that is trailing straight at Kuchaya that she immediately started using them as leverage. Bouncing off from one after another, increasing her speed and gaining more distance towards the giant sand Raccoon demon.

"Water Style: Saucer discs!" She shouted while every jump she made with the arms, she will twirl her body in mid-air. Sending razor sharp water discs at Shukaku all the while cutting up the sand arms that were in her way. Causing the massive beast to stumble backwards with his arm flailing about, while promptly grabbing the ground to keep his foot then shot his head up at the Fox who took a massive leap.

"Fox Technique: Liquid Fox torrent!" She shouted and immediately summoned up a lot of water in the surrounding area, as it all conjured up around her body and towards her opening mouth. Seeing this as his chance Naruto quickly ran off the female fox's head, all the while free falling down as he watched Shukaku raising his hand up, trying and hoping he will block the incoming attack.

After releasing the jutsu, it shot towards Shukaku at incredible speed as well power. That it was behaving just like a Water dragon Jutsu, except larger and in a shape of a fox that came crashing down hard into Shukaku arm that had the demon screeching out in pain while Kuchaya re-summoned back to the fox realm, considering she used up all her chakra for that last move.

It was very devastating attack as it twist and turn all over Shukaku left arm, as well slicing and piercing through it. Causing the beast too keep stumbling backwards and flailing his arms in all directions, giving Naruto the chance on top of one of them and charged straight up the arm.

"GAARA!" he shouted with Red eyes glaring and his facial features becoming more pronounced. Pumping demon chakra into his chakra network as he ran up the giant's arm, who couldn't focus at all of the ninja as he summoned some Shadow clones to give some defense for him when the demon does manage to recover from the attack from earlier.

Shukaku who finally stop yelling and screaming in pain, shifted his irises towards Naruto. All the while swirling sand from his body that came rushing towards the boy, making him leap and cartwheel out of harm way. With some of the shadow clones taking the hits for him as he reached the shoulder and glared hard as well gritting his teeth as he saw the red hair, was in fact in a sleep like state. Slowly being consume by the sand around his lower body, before a sand tendril went for him.

Naruto jumped up into the air with one of the clones following right with him, as the first clone landed a kick towards the back of Gaara's head, destroying the rest of the sand shield. All the while the real Naruto slammed a fist hard across the boy's cheeks. That it was strong enough to cause Gaara to whip his body into place and growled out with wide eyes.

Naruto skidded across Shukaku's head, seeing that the boy was awake and figure that he succeeded only to widen his eyes as he felt the sand tendril wrapping around his wrist. That caused him to look down in shock as well flatting his ears, as well his tail becoming stiff.

"**NARUTO!"** were the last words he heard from Temari, Pakkuun, Gaara and Kurama as he was lifted up into the air and came spiraling straight down towards the ground with his eyes wide in shock as well seeing Shukaku's face being the last thing he remember, before the beast inhaled a lot of breath and fired an Air bullet at him. As all you can hear was a loud thwack, thumps, crashes and a thud as everything went black for Naruto.

XXX

"Badump…Badump…" was Naruto heartbeat, everything was cold. His body felt cold, his fox features were limp on the ground his entire body was covered in nothing but bruises and cuts. With blood trailing out of the boy mouth, left arm and right leg that part of his clothes were torn and shredded by the air bullet.

Temari and Pakkuun were still as well in feared for the boy, while Gaara and Shukaku stared down at the boy's limp body. Seeing how damage he was as well the chakra fading out from inside of him indicated that they have won. Naruto was dying right in front of everyone and there was nothing Temari or Pakkuun could do, since if they were to go out there right now. They will be caught and dead as well from Shukaku spotting them.

Gaara who is breathing heavily, as well feeling that his chakra was draining felt for the first time, sad. Sad because his friend went through all of that to try and save him, sad that he was the one who killed his friend…No, he didn't kill Naruto. Shukaku was the one who killed Naruto, the beast inside of him killed who was the only real friend he had finally made and now he was gone…"I…won't…let you!" Gaara growled out causing Shukaku to groan out in protest. Feeling his body not responding with his commands as well feeling that Gaara was trying to fight against his control once more! 

**"Quiet you fool do you know who you are dealing with!"** The demon shouted as it struggled to move forward towards the village. Temari gritted her teeth as well growling, she heard Gaara growls as well saying he won't let the sand Demon progress any further. Meaning Naruto manage to break Gaara free from some of the demons manipulation.

She whipped her head over towards Naruto, breathing and trying everything not to break down. He was lifeless and not moving an inch. "NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed as loud and long as possible as her words somehow traveled through towards the village, causing all the girls to widen their eyes as well flatten their ears.

Tears were starting to appear in Hinata's eyes as she, struggled to feel this weird feeling of lost. _"No…Naruto…Naruto-kun."_ She clenched her eyes shut and collapse to the ground, alerting Neji in worriment as well watching her fold her hands up to her chest. Praying hard for the boy's safety, the same was happening with Haku, Ino, Tenten and Kin. They were feeling that empty void suddenly appearing inside of them as they too were praying hard, the rookie nine ninja's who were witnessing this as well feeling dread.

They too took the girls motions and placed their hands in front of their chest, praying for Naruto's safe return. Confusing most of the ninja's there until they realize why they were doing that and turn their attention back to the Sand demon, seeing that the summoned fox was nowhere to be found.

Badump…Badump, the heart beat was dying down as Naruto eyes were glazed over and staring up into the skies.

XXX

The boy was drifting in the sewer waters, his eyes closed. His body lifeless as his heart beat could be heard from Kurama, who too was having trouble breathing and keeping his own heart beat from dying. His form was completely small, as the fourth's seal has fully vanished meaning that Naruto…has been killed or is slowly dying. The fox was trying everything to fight back the tears, as he slowly crawls too the boy's body. "**Naruto…you going to give up?"** he whispered out, gasping and grunting.

His vision started to become blurry, his nine tails were dragging along the wet ground, **"What…what all that talk about becoming Hokage…huh?"** he continued, as he fell onto the ground. Bottom of his muzzle hitting the sewer floor, his eyes closed as he felt pain shooting throughout his body. He then opened his red eyes half way, darkness surrounding his vision as it was all focus on the boy.

**"Come on…huh? What about the girls, what about being the head of the Uzumaki clan!"** He growled out with a low tone as he continued to drag himself through the cage, as he didn't feel any pain or sort of resistance of the seal forcing him back. It is as if it was release to allow Kyuubi to reach the boy as well getting him back up.

Kurama grunted as well twitching in pain, feeling more of Naruto's heart beat becoming even slower as well his own, as he then gritted his teeth with actual tears running down his eyes. "**Fuck kid…don't do this to me please…not like the sixth path…not again."** He choked out as he continued crawling as well, bopping his head down into the water. Feeling it splashing a bit as he tries everything in his will power to reach Naruto, if he could…just touch the boy. If he could at least cuddle up with him, giving the rest of his chakra too him, maybe he could save him!

"…Kurama…" were the words Naruto whispered out, as the fox smiled softly as well gritting his teeth. Naruto was still there, he is still fighting!

"**Keep talking kid let your will guide you back!"** He shouted much he could only a mere five inches from the boy his paws were clawing their way too him, he knows that if his chakra jump starts the boys heart. Than he will be able to be revived and continue taking names and kicking ass!

"I…feel so tired…so weak…" Naruto whispered out as his eyes stared at his mindscapes ceiling, darkness was consuming him…But he knew Hinata and the others were waiting for his return. Temari and Gaara were counting on him, he could hear their voices…calling out to him.

The boy shifted his blue eyes towards the crawling fox, then smiled lightly as he watch Kurama chuckle as well continued moving towards him, **"Just ignore it kit, your stronger than that! Now come on get back on your feet!"** He then hissed out and whine in pain as Naruto widen his eyes in shock, as he tried to move his body.

"Kurama what…what's wrong!?" He asked with pain in his voice, as well clutching his stomach tightly. He understood now, they were both dying, "Urgh…arrgh…it hurts…it hurts." Naruto complained out, while flinching and moving his vision towards Kurama, seeing the fox was more in pain than he was. Considering that his chakra was being pulled out from him, from the very beginning of his journey from the Land of Waves.

**"Kit focus on me god damn it!"** The fox yelled through gritted teeth. If he can get Naruto to focus on him and touch paw with hand, he will be able to transfer his chakra towards him. The boy nodded and tried to reach out to the fox as they could feel both their lives leaving their body, hand and paw kept stretching and stretching, moving up and down as they hit the floor.

Everything started shaking and crumbling around them, the darkness was seeping up the two of them. Slowly their eyes and breathing were coming to a halt, as well their heart beat was getting quieter and quieter…Their hand and paw were mere inches from each other as they were feeling that last breath leaving them.

"We got you two." Two voices announced as two hands, connected one to another as they felt their heart rates coming back as well everything becoming engulf in a blinding light, blinding the two of them as they felt the wetness disappear as well the sewers they were once in disappear.

XXX

Naruto was covering his eyes as well Kurama, they felt themselves floating in a void of nothing but bright yellow scenery… They were slowly moving their guard away from their eyes, as Naruto blinked a few times as well twisting and turning his body in all direction, trying to figure out where they were.

As well Kurama who looked up and then down, while rolling in place as he came back to standing, "Either this is heaven…Or hell has change a lot over the years?" He remarked, making Naruto gulped. Hoping that wasn't the case considering he did hear what sounded like voices.

"No you two this isn't hell…nor is it heaven. You two are really close though." Said a female voice as well what sounded like playfulness behind them, causing the two too turn towards the source. Causing Naruto to gasp at the sight he was seeing in front of him.

"Yup…we're dead no doubt about it. If Kushina and Minato are here…than I was too late…" Kurama said hanging his head low, causing Kushina to lightly giggle as well Minato to rub the back of his head. While Naruto was still speechless, he didn't even heed Kurama words as he just floats there. Staring what appears to be both his parents, smiling softly at him with Kushina trying hard not to get any tears in her eyes, as she then knelt down and stretched her arms out.

"It's alright Naruto…Its…It's your mother." She said between some breaths, watching the boy gritting and tearing up as he was trying to control his emotions. He then started wiping his left arm over his eyes, sniffing and hiccupping. As well Kushina who was doing the same thing all the while catching Naruto into her hug and wrapped her arms tightly around him, letting her own tears fall.

"K…K…Kaa-san…" He choked out while crying into her shoulders, feeling her rubbing his back up and down. Trying her best to calm the boy down as they were just rocking back and forth, with Minato smiling quietly at the two as he join in the hug as well. "Kaa-san…Kaa-san…" Naruto repeated over and over, he was actually hugging his mother and father! They were actually here with him, trying his best to figure out what is going on.

"It's alright it's alright Naruto…my son." She responded to him as she kissed his forehead, all the while wiping the tears away from his cheeks as he sniffed and hiccupping. He then looked over to his father Minato, who smiled down at him with his blue eyes placing a hand on top of his son head, rubbing it roughly.

"Yes we are actually here…I place both I and your mother's chakra into the seal, just when you needed our help. Though", He then chuckled lightly as he turned over towards Kurama who wasn't paying any attention at the two with his pouting, as well crossing his paws across his chest. "I wasn't expecting us to appear at such a critical moment."

"Well yeah join the club bastard…" Kurama retorted with his head held high, causing the three to chuckle lightly.

Naruto looking towards Kyuubi and then back to his parents, then blinked his blue eyes wondering what he meant by placing their Chakra inside of him…till it click and sadden up. "…I guess that means your only here for a short while…right?" He asked shifting his gaze up at them seeing their smiles disappearing only to a small smile.

"Yes that is correct son…Though we have seen and heard everything." Kushina said, causing the boy to widen his eyes while Kurama got interested as his ears twitched a bit then burst out laughing when Naruto started cowering backwards with fear.

"Eve…Everything!?" he squeaked out as Kushina leered lightly at him, all the while walking towards him with Minato blushing lightly as well scratching the side of his left cheek.

"Oh yes Naruto-kun, everything…I know about what you did with Hinata…Haku…Ino, Kin and Tenten." She said getting closer to the boy as he was whipping his head at Kurama, hoping he could help him as the fox just kept laughing and laughing. Then burst out even more when Kushina grabbed Naruto into a head lock, stretching his cheeks as well roughly pushing her fist against the top of his head. "For starters and I don't care if it was the fox heat or not controlling the girls! YOU STILL NEED TO LEARN AND TELL THEM TO HAVE BETTER CONTROL, MY OWN SON I WOULD NEVER, EVER GUESSED!" she shouted as Naruto was doing everything to break free from her grip.

"Ahem…Kushina it isn't really the best time. On the account of Shukaku…" Minato said with a sweat drop, as well seeing the woman letting go of her son but still hugged him. Despite what he did with the girls, she approved of his choice but still kept squeezing Naruto as he was losing air all the while feeling pain shooting into his body once more, from his mother grip.

"I know Minato, but still the boy should've been taught better!" She growled out playfully as well letting go of Naruto. Then punched him in the shoulder as the boy wince his eyes, while rubbing the spot she punched. Though he couldn't help but smile up to his mother, his mother that he is finally able to meet. His father, the fourth Hokage, the very Hokage he looks up too because of sealing and protecting the leaf village from the Mind controlled nine tailed fox.

He watches his father moving forward next to Kushina, smiling sadly to his son. Causing him to be confused a bit, wondering what was wrong. "Naruto…Are you okay with what the villagers have done to you over the years?" He asked worriedly, even Kushina was looking at her son sadly. Naruto sighed, he figure the two saw what his life was and how he was handling things throughout the years.

"As much of the bastards they are, this is still considered my home. All the while if you two 'WERE' to think about it as well being kept a secret from the Third. Wouldn't you also behave like that if you thought the Demon was reborn?" He said with a smirk, causing Kurama, Kushina and Minato to blink their eyes in shock as the boy, just wrapped his hands behind his back smiling.

"People change Kaa-san, Otou-san sure they were told that the Demon was sealed inside of me, sure they…took extreme measures into getting rid of me. But like Iruka-sensei told me and that fear blinds the people's judgment. They will never see what is beyond the monster, or that it is a child in need of help. As long you fight against fear and see the better picture? Then maybe those will be more understanding." He smiled at the end.

Making Kushina smile and hugged Naruto once more into an embrace, while Minato just grins. "Your right Naruto, Iruka must be a great Sensei huh?" He got a nod while feeling Kushina rubbing her hands onto his hair.

"Though it doesn't mean they should behave like they should…You are definitely my son Naruto Believe it!" Kushina exclaimed in excitement while blushing from getting excited as Naruto thrust his finger at her in happiness.

"HA I KNEW I GOT THAT FROM SOMEWHERE!" He said excitedly as well laughing with his mother. Kurama just blew some hair up into his fur, as he saw the family was ignorant about their certain situation.

"Not to rain on your parade you three, but we are in a dire situation?" He stated in a matter of fact tone, crossing his arms only to growl and blush from Kushina sticking her tongue as well saying.

"OH quiet Kyuubi-chibi, we are getting there sheesh." She then rolled her eyes at the fox, who returned the favor by sticking his tongue out at her as well causing Minato and Naruto to chuckle lightly. Once their little reunion is all done and over with, as well a few explanations from Kushina and Minato, telling Naruto to eat right and all the parenting stuff through as well as Kushina, reminding Naruto to keep having the girl to use that birth control jutsu.

Causing him to whine out to her as well shaking his head left and right, "Now…Before we let Kurama take over Naruto…there is some bad news I have to tell you…" Minato said quietly while leaning his head down. The boy wasn't sure but dread snuck up his spine as the look on his father face told him he wasn't going to like this.

"Orochimaru…had me fought the Third Hokage, though I didn't actually kill him. I regrettably though helped aid him in order to finish him off…" He said quietly and turning his head towards the left, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"…Orochimaru that bastard…" Naruto gritted his teeth while the tears were threatened to break through his eyes. "No…this isn't the time for me to be upset. Right now Gaara needs my help, Dad." He got his father to look at him with blinking his eyes. "It wasn't your fault", he then gave a sly smile, "Something tells me there was another reason you fought the old man." He said getting the Fourth to bashfully blush and nodded his head.

Kushina sighed out with her head hanging low, she knew what happen in that fight and still couldn't believe how angry Minato got. "Alright son…" Kushina said while bringing the boy back into her hug once more, rubbing their cheeks together trying hard not to break into tears. "You keep strong alright and make a name for yourself. Also", she then whispered something into his ears, that had Naruto shifting his eyes left and then towards the right.

Then what came next had him smiling and nodded his head when she pulled away and kissed his forehead, next was Minato who smirked down to him. "I'm sure you will become a great Hokage and Head clan of the Uzumaki, my son. Make sure you save Gaara, he is waiting for you and buying you enough time to hold the Shukaku in place." He explained, getting the boy more pumped up.

"I will don't you worry Kaa-san, Otou-san." He said while smiling towards his mother and father, as the two then looked over towards Kurama as the fox through all of this was smiling, then blinked his eyes when Kushina came up to him and hugged the tiny fox to her.

"Thank you for watching over our son Kyuubi…We will wait for you okay?" she said, then lightly kissed him on the forehead earning the fox to shake his eyes a bit and nodded his head. Watching the mother approach back to Minato, who then thumbs up to Kurama before their chakra dissipated as well their forms.

"**Thank you Naruto and Kurama, we believe in you both."** They said together as well disappearing from their views. As Jailor and Beast watch the two leave them all the while having the two faced each other. Naruto and Kurama were silent as the boy breathed out silently, while rubbing the back of his head.

They then started hearing voices praying for their returns, all of Naruto's friends were calling out for him. His wives voices were the loudest as they all shared a deep bond with one another. "Well Kurama…I think I know what you're going to do. You sure about this?" asked Naruto. Watching the small fox looked up in thought and nodded with both of his eyes close.

"It's the only way kit and you know it. Plus, I am getting damn sick of feeling pain from my chakra being pulled." He joked out while grunting out from the boy wrapping him into a hug, gritting his teeth as well crying for the fox.

"Damn kit, don't cry on me now…You and the girls will have my chakra and I will be watching over you guys from…well wherever Kami wants to send me." He said lightly rubbing the boy's back with his paw.

"I…I know but we were finally getting along and everything, only to find out that you are leaving…" Naruto explained pulling away from the fox all the while wiping the tears from his eyes. Sniffling and gasping out, trying to get his nerves back into control.

"Heh just think of me as your Crazy ass uncle, who did this last act for ya." Kyuubi said with a grin, trying to make Naruto smile again. Which it worked as the boy shook his head and smiled, all the while hearing the thundering steps of Shukaku breaking through their ears. "Before we make the trade off, I want to do ONE LAST PRANK."

XXX

"**GRAAA I will not go back, you can't make me go back!" **screamed Shukaku as he was trying everything to keep himself freed, as well moving towards the Leaf village, making Gaara grunt out as well making the boy struggling too keeping the one tailed demon from getting any closer to the Leaf village as he was sweating up a storm from all of this.

"I will not let you, nor will I let you kill anyone else again! Naruto wouldn't forgive me if you were to go there!" He shouted, as Shukaku cackled out as well pointing down to the dead body on the ground.

**"Forget it boy, you did this too that fucking brat and here I was worried. Some nine-tails he couldn't even defeat me when he summon that fox into battle!"** He cackled loudly as he decided that he will step onto the down boy and get things over with as well brake Gaara's will.

Then suddenly Shukaku shook and froze in place, as he felt very high level chakra being pumped into the boy. Alerting Temari and Pakkuun as they blinked their eyes at the sight of red demonic chakra now swirling around Naruto even Gaara who was on top of the sand demons head is shaking in slight fear from this huge concentrated chakra, as it slowly lifted the boy's body back up and on his two feet.

All the while they all saw his head lifting up straight towards Shukaku, with his whisker marks dark and thick, his canine teeth protruding his mouth while his red eyes were slits. While behind him eight like chakra tails suddenly appeared and slowly becoming solidified into real tails, giving Naruto NINE-TAILS!

**"I beg the differ you pathetic excuse of a demon." **Announced a very deep voice that didn't matched Naruto what so ever, causing Shukaku to panic and walk a couple feet back. Watching the way all nine of the boys tails wagging up and down harshly in anger, as well the grin that is being giving to him promised a world of hurt. **"There are some things you should know about this boy!"** the voice continued while thumbing to Naruto's body.

He then started walking forward as the red chakra kept pulsing and pulsing, bringing some life back into the destroyed dirt around him. Making the giant sand demon to keep moving backwards, as well shooting off Air bullets towards him only to disperse around the boy and dealt no damage to him what so ever! **"The boy you see right in front of you is going to be a great ninja someday. Even the next Hokage to this bastardize village he lives in."** More and more air bullets were being fired down upon the deep voice Naruto, as the jutsu kept dispersing all around him. The red chakra that is pulsating were absorbing the attacks as well converting them into nothing but chakra energy, "**He's strong", **he then deflected the next air bullet with a wave from one of his tail, absorbing the energy. "**He is kind to others and will do anything to help them",**

The voice continued onward, as Shukaku fear was just kept rising and rising he couldn't understand? No child should have this huge amount of Chakra, not even if he is the container of the nine tailed fox!** "He is also the number one unpredictable knucklehead ninja and you know what he is going to do to you?"** He finished.

All of the sudden the boy's body gets consumed by the red chakra as well enlarging in sheer size and becoming bigger and bigger, higher than the canopy's with the tails extending out word as his body was being over shadowed by the chakra, showing the figure becoming more animal like as there were four paws.

Slamming hard into the ground with loud crashed, his body transforming that of a canine body with red fur covering it with bright sheen colors, the chakra surrounding him and swirling all around started entering the boy. His face started changing and stretching out into more of a fox face, with a muzzle and everything as well his two red fox ears enlarging to accumulate with the head and started thrashing all nine of his tails, causing heavy winds to blown everywhere.

He then whip his head forward as the fox's eyes that were supposed to be red, were now ocean blue and he is grinning with anticipation as he shouted "**HE IS GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!"**

The end of the battle is coming with Naruto transforming into his true form as The NEW NINE TAILED FOX!


	41. The Finale Chapter of Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Well everyone I have to say, I never thought in my whole life. Will I be able to finish an entire story with forty so Chapters in my life! I have finished some stories back in the past, but never something of this length XD So to start with things, Part one of Hanyou Naruto and His vixen has finally come to a close ^_^  
><strong>

**I am honestly in agreement that 40 chapters will do alright for Part one of a story or Season. I am going to start fresh with Part two, with the rest of the arcs being filled out as well more girls being introduce as I have to get Temari and Yugito in there, as well explain how Ino fell in love with Naruto and not Sasuke in which I am going to enjoy writing the chapter XD  
><strong>

**Also yes I know about the first three chapters and grammar problem. I am well aware of it and since I am finally done writing Part one. I will try and find the time to go back and see if I can fix those problems. Microsoft works good program good as it is, did not register ';' these semi-colons as errors at the time XD As well I need to break up my sentences so they will be more eligible to read. But till then christmas is about six days away so it might be awhile before I go and fix things. So without further adieu I hope you all enjoy the Final Chapter of Part one ^_^  
><strong>

**XXX  
><strong>

**Chapter 40: We are Ninja Hidden in The Leaf Village!**

Everyone in the Leaf village is in awe, there standing face to face with the other monster. The one that attacked this very same village twelve years ago during a terrible tragedy was none other than, The nine tailed fox!

All the ninja's were panicking a bit, while some were trying to comprehend of what would've happen too Naruto. Considering the boy himself is the container, but what really confusing them is yes…They feel the enormous demon like Chakra radiating off from the beast.

It was the sense of feeling that it is giving off that were confusing them, it was that of protection. That of love, determination and preference of knowing it will succeed in saving everyone there in the Leaf Village from the horrible monster it is up against.

Kakashi had his Sharingan on as he was analyzing the nine tailed fox that they were seeing, the stance was definitely the fox as he recalled back in the past. Hell, everything about the demon was there right in front of him and yet…

"Gai do you feel something different about this nine tails?" He asked as a smiled was slowly forming behind his mask, it took him awhile to conjure up what it is he was feeling. Until he saw the demons fur color and eyes were completely different than the original fox and that is the darker shade of orange mix in with slight red here and there on its fur. But the real kicker and clue he got were the eyes, instead of being crimson red.

They were ocean blue color eyes that were glaring down the one tailed demon in front of it. Gai, who finally looked over to Kakashi with a questioning gaze, looked back towards the fox. Trying to decipher what the one eye sensei was getting at, he then closed his eyes to read the chakra signature and quickly opening them back up.

"No way…" he slowly muttered then beamed brightly as he turned around towards the frighten Ninja group behind them as they were confuse of why he is smiling, then saw him giving his nice guy pose. "Listen up you all may think that the nine tailed fox have remerged from young Naruto!" He shouted.

He saw many nods of the heads, while some who were anti fox were shouting profanity at him. Saying that they are all doom and that it is the end of their lives that caused the Taijutsu master to twitch his eyebrows "But if you were too look closer at the fox, I want you to tell me what is different about this one than the other one in the past?"

Indulging him as they shrugged their shoulders to one another, they looked back to the nine tail demon closely. Scanning over the posture slowly along with the color fur as they were starting to see slight changes as they travel along the body, they could see the difference between orange and red in the fur.

Once they reached the face, they went past it considering they didn't want to see those red eyes. Only for one female shinobi to quickly go back to the eyes and stare deeply into them "Wait…?" she suddenly said earning her friend too looked at her "NARUTO!?"

"What Naruto?"

"What do you mean Naruto!?"

Were all the shouts and questions as they look back to the fox once more, as the female Shinobi started shaking with her pointer finger excitedly, as well explaining how the foxes eyes were the color blue. After the Ninja's check over the beast once more, they caught onto what she is saying and all came with the same conclusion.

"IT IS NARUTO!"

"HE BECAME THE NINE TAILED FOX?!"

"No I think it have something to do with that fox features!" Another shouted as they all stopped with dead silence while looking at one another, then quickly started cheering as loud as possible. They finally understood that the fox they are seeing before them as well connecting the dots with his fox features, THAT this nine tailed demon was none other than their hyper active knuckleheaded blonde Ninja!

Kakashi and Gai were astonished as well proud with the ninja's, sure it took them awhile to figure out who it was they were referring too. Only to come around and start cheering for the knucklehead, saying he can do it, everyone is backing him up and there for him.

"Well Gai think Naruto can handle it now?" Kakashi asked with a now much calmer voice and attitude, he knows everything will be alright now. Especially now that Naruto have somehow fully absorb Kyuubi's chakra although, he have a gut feeling that it also cost the Kyuubi's life…Seeing how close Naruto and the girls were with the fox, will probably be feeling sad right about now.

"No doubt in my mind Kakashi!" Gai responded back with a shine to his teeth, as they turn around and watch the outcome of this battle.

XXX

Meanwhile with Shikamaru, Choji, Ino and Haku, the two Shikamaru and Choji at first were a bit shocked to see extra tails growing behind Ino and Haku, as well the girls although they didn't really bothered questioning it or wondered how it happen. Their focus is all on the nine tailed fox that is facing off with the other monster.

"Oh boy, that knucklehead sure knows how to make us worried huh?" Shikamaru stated with a slight snicker, earning a glare from Ino. Though a small giggle from Haku, considering the lazy genius is right about that, Naruto does tend to take things to the extreme when training as well passing out.

"So Haku, Ino…you think?" The genius didn't need to say anything else as the looks on their faces were all the answer he needed. It was a mixture of sadness and excitements no doubt in Choji and Shikamaru's mind that in order for Naruto, to receive this form had the nine tailed fox willingly giving Naruto its full chakra as well passing away when doing so.

Ino amazed at the scene couldn't form words at all she just kept smiling with tears. "All the years he went through and had to live with the villagers…He is finally showing them that he is a Leaf Ninja." Was all her statement as the other three looked at her and then back with proud smiles.

Wagging her eight tails Haku step next too Ino with a firm nod and massaged her shoulders, "Come on Ino Naruto still needs us to cheer him on, after all what wives are we if we don't?" She chuckled seeing Ino snorting a bit.

"You kidding me of course we will cheer for him! You two better do it as well and not half assed it!" Ino quickly shouted towards Shikamaru and Choji, which the Akamichi had no problem for cheering on their friend as he grin brightly and started pumping his arms up.

While Shikamaru sighed and shook his head "Woman are troublesome." Earning him a large bump on the head as well thrown into a couple of garbage cans as he twitched his eyebrows "Especially blonde hair ones and their colossal strength…What a drag."

XXX

Jiraiya and Tsunade who were outside of the village gates, with their summoning partners Gamabunta and Katsuya were holding off the giant snake summon beast from getting any closer to the village, as they were using their Katana blade and Acid attacks to keep it at bay.

Jiraiya, who is on top of Gamabunta head, turned his attention towards where the two tailed beasts are fighting at. Trying to figure out if the Fourth Hokage's seal broke or not, only to smirk to himself and paid his attention back towards the withering snake beast that is losing against them quite fast.

"Yo Jiraiya what is up with the Nine tails, I thought Minato had sealed him away!" Gamabunta asked as he grabbed onto one of the snakes head and sliced it off with a clean cut. This announcement had Tsunade to whip her head at the two and then back towards the Leaf village.

Her brown eyes widen in shock as the giant wart was right, the nine tails is standing right there facing off with the one tail. "Don't any of you worry I have a feeling that Naruto, haves everything under control."

"Are you senile Jiraiya, you know what happens to Naruto when the nine tails gets released right!?" Tsunade shouted as she were worried about her relative, especially one who is probably the last of the Uzumaki clan and close kin to Mito Uzumaki, her great Grandmother.

Finishing off the snake for good, with a combination Jutsu of Oil and Jiraiya's Flame bomb jutsu as well Katsuya spitting out a huge amount of acid from her mouth, had the giant beast fried and desecrated from both attacks leaving nothing of it behind.

"Like I said and I say it again." Jiraiya persisted, "NARUTO haves everything under control. We don't need to worry about anything, not the nine tails or the one tails." He stated in a matter of fact tone, swiping his forehead from any sweat that were pouring out of him.

This had the slug Sannin to raise an eyebrow, the only time Jiraiya is 100 percent correct of his statement. Is when the old pervert repeats himself twice as well in a tone saying he means it. So taking another glance towards the two mighty beasts, she closed her eyes half way to get a better look at the fox and then widen them "Oh…my…kami." Was all she said before giving a wide smile to her close friend as well nodding her head at his direction, understanding the meaning behind his words.

XXX

All of the others responses were identical to the next, as they first glance freaked out a bit that the nine tails was finally release, only to get told and reassured by some of the ninjas. That the fox is there to protect them as well saying Naruto will win this time around. All the while showing the ninja's of the foxes color eyes, as they all widen their gazes in realization and started cheering for the blonde ninja to win.

Although there were quite a lot of civilians and Ninja's who are anti Naruto, still believe he is the demon by saying that he has been reincarnated into the demon. While the other margin of the group of villagers were not sure what to think at this point, considering the evidence right in front of them all points to the demon protecting their lives and village.

So it will still take time for them to come around, but surely enough after everything they go through. They will learn that Naruto is Naruto, despite being a demon or the nine tail fox. If he is willing to go all the way to save them and protect them from this threat, despite how badly they treated him?

Then they can surely say that the boy has grown a lot over the past few months as well show maturity that he will push aside his anger on them. With his friends and family cheering for the boy were intensifying even more, now knowing he is still alive and well, they cannot wait for his return!

TenTen, Kin, Ino, Haku and Hinata are all waiting for his return and victory over this invasion. All the while gaining number of tails as well full fledge demon chakra into their systems, Hinata having nine purple tails caused slight shock from Neji and some of the hyuuga clan members. Only to simmer down understanding that this is a sign, a sign to show how really close her and Uzumaki Naruto is with each other.

Neji though was proud, hell more than proud. He is ecstatic with amazement, seeing how far she has gone with her training as well growth. Including the will and bravery to stand up against a full fledge invasion to save her family and members of the hyuuga clan, showed how strong the Heiress is despite the council deeming her to be weak.

"Hinata-sama", he suddenly announced getting the girl to blink her pale red eyes towards him in confusion. "Make both the Hyuuga clan and the Uzumaki clan proud, after all…As the rightful heir to both clans. It wouldn't be right if you slack off your training." He explain with a very rare joke, earning the girl to bring a hand up to her mouth as she giggled happily as well wagging her nine tails.

"I will Nii-san and you too, show our clan that even if you are a branch member. You can still be strong as a Main branch!" she beamed causing the boy to stagger back a bit. He had heard rumors going around in the Hyuuga clan, about Hinata wanting to try and bring both the Main branch and lower branch together as one whole family again as well without the worries of the curse mark seal being branded onto them.

He shook his head and smiled, it may take a while until that dream is realized. But seeing how things are now, he can clearly see that what his father said about destiny not having any bars on them were true. "I will Hinata-sama." He finished with that and turned towards the battle that is about to be finish. "_You too Uzumaki Naruto, I have no doubt in mind that you will be a great Hokage."_

XXX

His tails were thrashing about as he leered at the one tail Shukaku, who is sweating bullets and slowly backing away from the sight he is witnessing in front of him. He couldn't believe it? He thought the boy died from that last blow with the Air bullet.

One that was directly up close and personal to the blonde hair ninja, sending him straight down into the ground in an instant. But no…when he got back up onto his two feet, with a very deep and menacing voice that didn't fit at all, walking slowly towards the giant beast all the while taking direct hits from his Air bullets that didn't send the ninja flying or ripping him to shreds.

He literately took them head on without any damage what so ever as he explained about the boy he is facing, along with his dreams and determination. What came next really had the giant beast soiling himself even more was when the small boy fully changed into the nine tailed fox himself!

"**So you going to let Gaara go or not you stupid Raccoon!" **shouted Naruto as he is taking tentative steps forward at the demon wanting to get used in this form of his, considering this is the second time that he transformed into an animal with four legs. He watched with amusement at the way the one tail is cowering.

Naruto couldn't believe the raw power and chakra that were coursing through his body right now. Both his blue chakra and the red chakra were mixing and melding together like they were meant to become one with another.

It felt amazing as well somewhat scary having this large Chakra pool coursing throughout his body, he will definitely say one thing and that his Chakra control is probably going to be shot. The higher Chakra you have, the harder it is to get a good enough control over some jutsu. So that will probably be his main priority after he gets done here.

Seeing how he still wasn't getting any responses from the one tail, the boy rolled his eyes and decided to finish things up here, "**Fine have it your way!"** announced the boy as he lunged forward with incredible speed as he shoulder tackle the giant sand demon off the ground by a couple feet.

Before the giant sand demon could retaliate, Naruto once again lunge forward gaining great distance between the two yet again. All the while slashing his right paws down against Shukaku's shoulder blade and chest as well again with his left paw slashing across the Sand demons left shoulder blade.

Naruto then followed up with a head butt into Shukaku's stomach, pushing the mighty beast back as it yelled out in pain as well wrapping his large arms across its stomach. Knowing it will probably take more than physical strength to take down the beast; Naruto went ahead and started forming some hand signs.

"**Water Style: Water Bomb Jutsu!"** shouted Naruto. He brought his arms to his sides as he went into a sitting like position, summoning a huge amount of water that is swirling around between both paws. Making the bubble become larger and larger as the concentrated energy is enormous.

Shukaku glared at the fox all the while thrusting both of his arms forward, shooting out tons of sand needle projectiles at him. Hoping to stop Naruto from releasing the powerful jutsu, only to come too late as the Water bomb jutsu got finished all the while being released.

The giant rush and huge explosion of water came rushing towards Shukaku, that the force behind it actually pushed Naruto backwards even in his nine tailed form, as the attack decimated the needle like projectiles into nothing but wet sands. All the while colliding with Shukaku who was screaming out in pain as his sand like body was slowly turning into a darker tan color.

Indicating that the sands were absorbing the water in a rapid speed that Shukaku own speed is literately slowing down right in front of Naruto's eyes. Gaara who is still on Shukaku forehead, was and is amazed at how far his first ever friend will put his life on the line, just to save him…To saving everyone who lives in his village!

He is breathing very hard as well sweating up a storm. Releasing Shukaku is still taxing on the boy and knew that if they want to reseal him again. HE himself has to use up all of his chakra as well Naruto, getting a very good blow to him.

He heard Shukaku screech out as he slammed his arms into the ground, sending up very sharp claw like hands out from the ground. Hoping to catch Naruto off guard as well stab straight through his body, only to fail yet again as the boy's speed proven to be too fast for the beast.

As well receiving heavy blows from Naruto's dance of the storm jutsu that is literately causing the Sand demon to flinch up and down from each blow Naruto was making as well cartwheeling out of harm's way. '_There has to be a way to reseal the sand demon…'_ Gaara thought to himself.

There were no chances of Naruto being able to get in close, without getting pummeled to death. Even if he did transform into the nine tailed fox, he is still a living creature who have limits. He clenched his eyes close after Shukaku was poorly deflecting some of Naruto's Wind Style: Crescent slash jutsu that it was almost daring to rip apart the giant beast.

The Sand demon will try and counter with Air bullet, only for Naruto to swing all nine tails in front of his body acting like shields to the attacks. '_My chakra is almost used up… WAIT!'_

He slammed his hands together and started forming some seals, all the while smiling to himself. "Earth Style: Mud entrapment jutsu!" He announced causing Naruto in front of him to widen his eyes, wondering if he is going to attack him.

Then smiled brightly when Shukaku tried to move forward, the giant beast almost trip over his own two feet. On the account that the ground underneath him with very huge giant box like walls, coming up around his ankles closed themselves onto him. Stopping his movements completely as well having Shukaku yelling out profanity at Gaara "**What the hell are you doing boy! Release me at once so I can shred and destroy everything!"**

"HURRY UZUMAKI NARUTO, I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I CAN HOLD HIM!"

"**Right hold on Gaara, I'll send him to two buck two!" **Naruto announced only to flinch his ears when Gaara shouted no, all the while Gaara is grunting in pain as his chakra is almost drained out of his body.

"No Uzumaki Naruto, he can't be defeated while I'm still here. Hit me as hard as you can, when doing so Shukaku should be defeated with my Chakra reserves are empty!" He explained as Naruto finally understood what the red hair wanted him to do now.

Just like Kurama said, if Naruto were to hit Gaara hard enough it should cancel out the jutsu he used earlier, all the while sending the sand demon back inside the seal. So smirking to himself, the boy charged forward with incredible speed. Feeling his four legs pounding against the ground with the forest energy surrounding his feet as if giving him the strength to finish this battle for good!

He even felt his wives own energy and prayers reaching out to him, cheering him on as well wanting him to come back home to them. He was gaining distance really fast as he carefully watches the giant Sand demon breathing in a lot of air and firing off a lot of Air bullet's that went up into the air and came hurdling down towards the ground.

Sending debris up into the air in hopes of hitting the boy, only for Naruto too literately jump to the left and right whenever there was an opening for him to run through. He could tell Shukaku knew what the boy is planning, as he is giving everything he's got to stop Naruto from reaching him.

He ran past the area where Temari and Pakkuun were as everything slowed down for Temari. Her eyes were wide and astounded at the power Naruto was giving off, all the while the need and drive to safe her brother and his friend from the one tailed demon. She then guarded herself when the winds suddenly blew past her from the boy running by, as she moved her arms away quickly once it died down.

She tightening up her first and smiled with slight tears going down her face, "GO NARUTO!" She shouted with all her might as the boy's fox ears twitched and heard her cry. Knowing he cannot fail this time around, he made a big jump into the air dodging just in time when one of Shukaku claw like hands shot out from under ground.

Once in the air suddenly a smokescreen covered around the giant fox body, with the shout of Naruto's voice "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The smoke cleared away as it showed over about one hundred Naruto clones raining straight down towards Shukaku, who moved his head up at the blondish red hair ninja. He moved his right arm up with snickering, thinking the boy just made a huge mistake and fired off tons of sand needles towards him.

Twenty five individual Naruto clones were using three different jutsu's at once, to try and deflect the projectiles from the original. Twenty five Bubble bomb jutsu's, Twenty five Crescent Slash jutsu's and Twenty five Dance of the storm jutsu's were all being used by each clone, as they did their job of destroying some of the needles.

Though they couldn't get them all as those clones dispersed from contact, as the last remaining clones and Naruto himself threw a bunch of Kunai's down towards the mighty beast. In which had him move his left arm in front of him, to guard against the weapons as they stuck into him with loud thuds.

But it worked in Naruto's favor as like before, he manage to land on top of the beasts arm. All the while running straight up towards where Gaara is. Naruto, seeing how badly Gaara was flinching indicated that the plan was working, he is almost out of Chakra and if Naruto can successfully knock him out.

It will drive the sand demon back into the seal! Just like before Shukaku started sending spike like sands out from his arms, in hopes of spearing Naruto to death as some of the clones were getting hit from most of them, all the while keeping some of the needles away from the original as they try to prevent the boy of repeating that same death from before.

Naruto at the last moment jumped into the air right before a spike spear could pierce him, as he front flip forward and did a dive kicked towards Gaara as the boy received a good blow to his left cheek. But unlike earlier when Naruto thought that would end him. The boy slide across Shukaku shoulder blade and jump back towards Gaara once more as he delivered a heavy left hook into the boy's right cheek.

Naruto then placed both hands onto the demons skin then started sliding away from Gaara, all the while retaliating by jumping straight towards him to deal the final blow. But stop right in front of the boy by a few centimeters, when tendril of sands all coiled around the boy as he gritted his teeth. "I", he struggled saying as he was pulling his head back "Won't", with wiggling movements Naruto manage to break free enough from his entrapment and swung his forehead forward "GIVE UP!"

The sound of pounding echoed throughout the forest, alerting Temari and Pakkuun who were on the ground to stare up at the giant beast. Wondering what the hell was that noise and then widen their eyes at the sight they were witnessing!

"**NOOO, HOW COULD I LOSE…"** groaned out Shukaku as he felt his spirit and being, resealing back into Gaara once more as his entire solid body started forming into nothing but regular grain of sands. He thought he could win, he would've had won too…He tried to think every possible thing of why he lost.

Though he knew the answer to that is because, the nine tails is a lot stronger than him. But that wasn't why he lost though it was the new nine tails. This Naruto Uzumaki, who has fully absorbed the demon inside of him as well being the next nine tailed demon fox, defeated him. By using both his fox form and Human form and the kicker to it all, he did the finishing blow as a human.

Before he started disappearing he recalled Kurama's information and telling of why he would lose too the kid, all the while showing great respect for the mortal. "**It's not because of the villagers treating him differently, or being arrogant of being the new nine tails…It was his belief in his friends and family that made him strong…"** he pondered as his body started sinking towards the ground, covering the entire forest with his sands. "**That's how Gaara was fighting back against me…He was doing it to protect Naruto, to protect his sister…"**

He then let out a small snort, "**Alright then…I'll see how things turn out for now. All that screaming was giving me a headache any way…Whenever you need help Gaara…just ask."** Was all Shukaku said before sealing back inside the boy all the while Gaara closed his eyes and whispered back to the sand spirit, "_I will thank you for understanding Shukaku."_

XXX

Everything was silent as the two boys were lying on the ground, far apart from each other as well on their backs. Starring up towards the bright blue skies, watching the birds flying by peacefully, they didn't hear any explosions, or yelling anything that indicated a war is happening.

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he did it…He saved his village from a terrible threat. A Demon spirit no less that was going to destroy everyone, his friends, his love ones and his wives. All the while he couldn't help but started laughing, light at first until the volume started getting louder and louder.

Even Gaara started laughing with the Kitsune boy as he too couldn't believe what just transpire, as well studying up the history about the Leaf village as well the Kyuubi attacking the village thirteen years ago. In which the book explained how the fourth Hokage defeated the nine tailed fox from destroying his home.

And now…Naruto is the hero who defeated and stopped the one tailed demon who almost destroyed the leaf village, the two boys just laughed and laughed. After getting done laughing they looked towards one another with Naruto's wide beaming smile, towards Gaara's small smile. Two friends who shared the same life of growing up, but having two different life styles with one who understood about love and friendship, the other being taught nothing but how to be the ultimate weapon of destruction.

"Gaara!" shouted the voice that had the boy blinked his light blue eyes, all the while turning his attention towards the source and saw Temari landing right in front of him, kneeling down to check his injuries with a worried expression, but as well a happy smile on her face.

"Temari…I didn't hurt you did I?" Gaara asked with concern, earning the girl to stare at him for a few seconds. Then grin with her head shaking left and right, "So…I was able to contain the demon from harming you?"

"Yes…you did Gaara." She stated all the while wrapping his arm around her shoulders, with Kankuro finally arriving on the scene. Saying he is surprise would be an understatement, considering who it was that fought Gaara in the first place was none other than Naruto!

Kankuro gave a warming smile as he approached Naruto and help the boy up, seeing different kinds of bruises and cuts on his body, gave Kankuro a feeling that he went through tooth and nails just to save his little brother. He help move the boy towards a tree as well placing him up against.

"Thanks Kankuro!" Naruto said with a weak smile, as one eye was half open. Showing how exhausted he was all the while shaking hands with the boy.

"No…Thank you Naruto and don't worry. I told that Shino kid to get somebody too come and pick you up after we saw the demon disappearing." He explained all the while tapping his shoulders. Giving assurance for the boy that somebody will be coming for him and walked on over to his other siblings.

"Naruto…" Temari suddenly asked, causing the Kitsune boy to twitch his fox ears and stare towards her with his red eyes. "Thank you…Thank you for everything…and for bringing Gaara back." She said with tears falling down her cheeks, causing the boy to bashfully rub the back of his head as he smiled and gave the siblings thumbs up.

"Whenever you are in the Leaf village, look me up. I still have many questions to ask you three!" He joked out as well giving in his own way of saying to come back any time. Smiling and laughing to themselves they all agreed and leapt away from the boy.

Naruto watching the siblings jump away gave a loud yawn as well resting his head against the tree bark, suddenly his eyes solemnly looked back to the clouds as small sadness could be seen in his eyes. "Kurama…Kaa-san, Otou-san…Thank you." He said quietly all the while looking forward as he then sensed some presence nearby and couldn't help but sheepishly smiled at the person who arrived.

"Yo, you look like you went through a lot Naruto." The presence and voice belong to none other than Kakashi who eye smiled down to the boy all the while seeing he was successful in saving his friends the Sand siblings. "You ready to head back?"

"Yeah…after all don't want to miss…the old man's funeral." Naruto stated in a low tone as he watched Kakashi turning his back from him and kneeling down in front of him all the while placing the boy onto his back knowing that he will have trouble getting back into town with his injuries.

"Yeah that is true…as well your wives are waiting for you as well." He joked out with a slight perverse look in his eyes, causing the boy to groan out in annoyance from his sensei as Kakashi let out a few chuckles and jump into the trees.

XXX

Few weeks have come and gone, grey clouds loom over the village. Smoke could be seen here and there, rubble littered all over the place. Dirt piles, wooden planks, buildings destroyed and leaning on their sides.

The foundations and monuments were unearthed from all the fighting that happened, the fountains, the park the trees and streams of rivers are all rearranged. The grey looming clouds rumbled across this dark and sad village, with homes and properties nothing but destroyed as well being a mess, covered in dirt from the multiple explosions that had occurred here as well the fires that were doused out.

The stadium and stands were a complete wreck as that was the main focus of the war, even the building that Sarutobi, Mia and Sho fought on were nothing but rubble after Orochimaru was stopped and defeated by his former sensei with his arms being sealed and becoming useless for him.

Not all the village was destroyed, most of the civilian and clan estates were protected, as well the bunkers and refuge rooms that were in the Hokage Mountain was also protected from the invading Ninjas.

Even though the invasion was stop and the cost of many lives have perish in during the invasion as well a very important person and leader of this village had passed away in battle. For today is the Third Hokage's funeral…

XXX

Uzumaki clan estate…

The sound of a door opening and closing was heard, as Naruto walked out from his home. With a tape bandage on his left cheek could be seen, his eyes were half way open as he just stood in front of the door way. Mourning of the loss of the villages Hokage…The old man from what he heard and gathered perished from Orochimaru while fighting against his dad, the fourth Hokage who somehow got reanimated into the fight.

He didn't blame his dad for attacking the old man though. Because he understood his reasoning behind it and that is from how the village treated the boy. Sighing, he turned away from the door wearing black formal clothing as he slipped his hands inside his pockets.

His face staring down at the ground, all the while he is walking down the stone path towards the Uzumaki gates that will lead him to the leaf village. His nine tails were dragging against the ground behind him, causing the boy to trip once in a while whenever his feet will get caught in them.

He looked up towards the gate and saw one of his wives standing there, solemnly looking at the ground with her four grey fox tails wagging slowly up and down all the while looking towards Naruto. "Kin…" was all Naruto said as the girl sniffed a bit with a small sad smile.

"Hey…Naruto…" She is a wreck; she never knew how much it will hurt of losing somebody. Ever since arriving and living with Naruto as well hearing how great the old man was from Naruto's perspective had the girl at first cautious of this information, only to drop her suspicions when she actually met with the Hokage himself and seeing his smile as well allowing her to move in with Naruto, made her the happiest girl alive!

XXX

Flashback no jutsu

_"Ah Kin-chan nice to see you!" announced the Third Hokage behind his desk, looking up from the papers and smiling at their newest addition to the Leaf village. Seeing the girl bashfully rubbing the back of her head and slowly walking up to the man's desk, had him smiling brightly knowing just what it is she wanted._

_"Um…Hi Lord Hokage…um, you see before you ask why I am here. I wanted to make a request?" She asked tentatively not knowing how he will behave around her, or react to the question she is about to ask. _

_He could see how nervous the girl was if any indication of her fox tail were to go about, with the way it was low to the ground as well her fox ears lying flat against her head. Tells him she is very worried of what his answer will be "Yes go on, you can ask me anything Kin." He reassured her with a smile as well having a Leaf headband in his desk brewer._

_Breathing out as well steeling up her stare, she then straightens up her body and suddenly bowed down, "I wish to be a part of the Leaf village Ninja as well living with Naruto-kun!" She shouted all at once with her eyes clench tightly close. Afraid of the displeasing look in the Hokage's eyes, considering she is from the sound village as well works for Orochimaru, the man could easily have her killed on the spot for asking such a question._

_Sarutobi still smiled from the abrupt question the girl suddenly shouted. He has seen all sorts of requests and questions from many people as well how they handle the stress behind it. He playfully hummed to himself, thinking it over as well her other request of wanting to live with Naruto._

_True that there wasn't a lot of vacancy in most of the apartments around here, though Naruto's own apartment wasn't design into having two people living in one space. But knowing the blonde ninja, he will probably find a way to make it work._

_"I can see you are serious about your request Kin Tsuchi." He started while opening up a brewer, chuckling on the inside at the way she gritted her teeth and flinch. Thinking that he had pulled out a weapon from his desk, he then stood up from his chair and walked around the desk._

_"But you do know that Naruto-kun apartment is small, it probably won't have enough housing for two people." He explained as he saw the girl shaking her head left and right, not daring to opening up her eyes._

_"I don't care I'm sure we can find a way around it Hokage-sama!" She shouted still having her posture in the bowing position; she then twitched a bit when she felt the old man hands resting underneath her chin all the while lifting her head up._

_"Then Kin Tsuchi from this day on and forward, you will be part of the Genin ranks Kunoichi Hidden in the Leaf village as well request granted!" He announced with pride behind his voice as Kin open her eyes as well witnessing her sound headband hitting the ground with slight tapping._

_She then raised her body up at the same time looking up at the Hokage's smiling face, she then turn her red eyes at her reflection in the window. There replacing her sound headband was the official Leaf village ninja headband!_

_She tear up a bit and then suddenly hugged the Hokage out of reflexes thanking the man as he laughed openly as well welcoming her too the Leaf family._

_XXX_

_Flashback no jutsu off!_

Kin still remembered how happy the Hokage was of having the girl living among the Leaf village. After telling him and saying how she was an orphan in the sound village. After saying that and staying in the room with the man, spending time with him as well learning many things about the leaf village.

She felt at home as the man literately took his entire day to spending with Kin. Now she understood why everyone was so close to him, it was because he is like a grandfather and acts like one to everyone he meets up with. Especially with the children during the time he gave her a tour of the village.

They will stop once in a while to greet some of the children who ran up to him. Asking him questions about being ninjas, or wanting to show him some of the drawings they made for him. Hell what was even more amazing is when some of the girls pulled Kin away from the Third, wanted to braid her long hair.

Never in her life has she ever felt happy as well being part of a big family before. It was all thanks to the man of her life Naruto and Sarutobi.

"I can't believe how much I am hurting…" Kin spoke up not daring to look Naruto in the eyes. Considering the fact he and Konoharmaru are probably the worst out of them all. The two of them were walking down the destroyed streets as the only response she got from Naruto, was a quiet hum and nodding of his head.

Despite that the boy still wrapped an arm over her shoulders, letting their tails brush against each other. With Kin trying hard not to break out into tears as they were walking down the streets, leading towards their next destination and that was Haku and Mia sensei's house.

They spotted Haku coming out from the apartment, wearing the same black formal clothing like the rest. With her eight light blue fox tails all wrapped around her waist. The girl from the distance was trembling and sniffling, Kin and Naruto can clearly see how upset she is.

On the account that Mia brought Haku from a village that were wanting to kill all people and ninja's with bloodline running through their system as well not sure if Haku have any family members that were still alive.

So loosing somebody like the Third Hokage is in fact a heavy blow to the girl. Her fox ears twitch after hearing slight crunching noises from the dirt road as she looked up and saw Kin with Naruto approaching her. She hugged Naruto first and then Kin as they patted and rubbed each other's backs for assurance, all the while Haku sniffing a bit as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve arms.

XXX

_Flashback no jutsu!_

_Haku was out and about in the village without a care in the world. Proudly wearing the Leaf headband that was on her forehead, smiling brightly that she had manage to pass and graduated from the academy and what made it even more amazing is the fact, her mother was going to be her and Ino's Sensei!_

_She wanted to try and find Ino, to let her know that they will be getting started training in just a few hours only for the girl to lose her way a couple of times. On the account she hasn't fully grasp the layout of the Leaf village._

_Most of her travels will have her ending up in the business district of the Leaf village, then towards the more crowded civilian district. Then back to the business district, that the girl felt like she is getting dizzy as well running around in circles._

_She found a bench to go and rest as she plopped herself down and rested her head back against the bench, sighing out and breathing a long out sigh. "I should really consider buying a map…" She muttered out, then blinked her brown eyes towards the left._

_Watching somebody sitting down next to her with a white jacket over top what appears to be a red robe, reaching all the way down to the man's ankles as he moved his wrinkle hands inside his pocket and pulled out a cigar, all the while lighting up a match._

_"The Leaf village is very prosperous isn't it?" He said with a happy tone, causing Haku to nod and smile at the old man. She can definitely agree to that term on the account she never met so many people with happy faces before._

_"As for wanting and needing a map, I don't blame ya. I even get lost some times during my musings!" He laughed at the end while blowing out some smoke, getting the young girl to laugh with a happy smile as well bringing a hand up to her mouth then down to her lap._

_"What somebody like you who have more experience than me? I'm surprise mister." She said with a tilt of her head that had Sarutobi laughing even more as he rubbed Haku's head playfully, earning her to push him away playfully._

_"That is true somebody of my age would have the yearning knowledge of the village. But even then, when one is musing over things, they can still get lost." He replied back with a wink of an eye. He then turn his attention towards Haku, surprise how well she is handling her first interaction with him._

_"So you enjoy living here with Mia Haku?" He asked all the while beaming with the girl as she turned her attention towards him and responded with a bright smile._

_"Of course Hokage-sama as well glad you are taking the time to spend the day with me."_

XXX

It was the most fun day she ever had with the Third, as the two of them just kept chatting up a storm on that same bench in the business district. Not once being disturbed by the other villagers or ninja's who were walking by them.

Even though they only manage to talk once on that day, there were many other encounters with the old man. Who will find the time as well spending some of the days with Haku, asking how she is doing or if there was any trouble she was having in the leaf village.

Even going out of his way and buying her a map of the village, remembering the girl muttering to about needing one and boy did she needed one. She still haves the same map in her bedroom that the Hokage gave in this very moment and was still in tack despite the village getting invaded.

The duo were now a trio as they continued walking down the streets, with the rumbling and thundering clouds above them growing more and more. Many thoughts and images were going through their heads of their time with the Hokage as they continued moving forward towards the Hokage towers.

"Naruto, Kin, Haku wait up…" shouted a voice belonging to Ino as she spotted them through her shop. Grabbing a bunch of bouquet of white roses wrapped up in paper. Handing out two of them towards Kin and Haku, knowing Naruto is one to be very sensitive about these things.

Saying the one in her hands will be from the both of them as she joined the group down the road, her eyes were puffy as well a little red. She just like the rest is really upset about their loss of an important person of their life.

She couldn't believe that he was actually gone and it was all that damn Orochimaru's fault! She was no fool of who attack…Well maybe she didn't actually know it was Orochimaru, until after the invasion was over and was overly angry for somebody like him to attack and kill his own Sensei!

"Naruto…" She started only to sadden her look, but still gave a smile when the boy turned his attention towards her. As he is giving her a warm smile even though his posture screams out sad, upset and hurting.

"Don't worry Ino I'm sure the old man will love the flowers." He reassured her as the girl just closed her eyes and shook her head lightly, despite being upset he is still doing everything he could to make sure his friends and love ones are happy. Small trail of tears renewed themselves from Ino's eyes, as she nodded with a grin.

"Ye-yeah your right there was no reason for me to be upset!" She exclaimed along with Haku and Kin smiling softly at the girl as they two were having tears run down their cheeks and continued moving forward.

Ino's smile brighten up even more as she recalls her first meeting with the Third Hokage, as he gave her the courage and strength to talk to her customers more, as well opening up little by little.

XXX

_Flashback no Jutsu!_

_It was a hot and sunny day in the Yamanaka flower shop, as little Ino was playfully hanging out in her parent's shop, using a stepping stool to stand on top of the glass containers that were show casing newly fresh flowers._

_The littler girl was happily humming a tune, knowing that no customer ever comes into the shop during these hot days. Wearing a white T-shirt and brown shorts with her small platinum blond ponytail sway left and right a bit as she is twisting and kneading up some thickets, making them become a flower reef for her mother._

_Her light blue eyes whip up towards the door after hearing the chiming bells ringing, indicating that a customer walked through all the while she quickly hopped down onto the floor. Hiding behind the glass contain with her teeth gritting a bit._

_"Hm… I could have sworn there was somebody in here?" said a playful voice that sounded like an elderly. Young Ino slowly crept to the side of the glass container to get a better view of the person who walked inside, all the while widening her eyes._

_It was the third Hokage who enter the shop as he was lightly walking around the store a bit, with his left hand rubbing the bottom of his chin. Chuckling every once in a while as he looked through some of the flower pots. "I wonder what would be a great anniversary present for my wife?" he pondered shifting his brown eyes slowly towards the counter._

_Ino moved a bit further out from her hiding spot, watching and examining the man who is looking for a present for his wife? Had the girl smiled a bit and the yelp a bit while hiding back behind the counter again, hoping she didn't caught._

_"Maybe sunflowers?" he just randomly said. He remembered Miss Yamanaka explaining to him once. That her daughter has a knack for knowing what people is after or what they are looking for whenever they are in the shop. Although she wishes sometimes that she wasn't shy about offering her help for them._

_So he devised a plan with the wife and father that he will come into the shop during the days they don't get customers and see if he can break Ino out of her shell. He heard some rustling from the counter, as the man look over towards it with a happy chuckle._

_Watching two small hands grabbing what looked like purple flowers as well rare purple roses. Then watched the flower pot being struggled up onto the counter and slide ever so gently across it as he approached it and examine it. "So Ino you think this will do great for my wife?" He asked, causing the small girl to peek her eyes over the counter, barely reaching over it._

_"Ye-Yes Hokage-sama…Her favorite color is purple and the yellow inside the flower. Will represent her love of the summer season as it is bright like the sun", She explained while stepping on top of her stool and lightly stared up at the man._

_He lifted the pot up and started turning it around a bit as well being surprised that little Ino is correct on her information. His wife does love the summer days and her favorite color is purple, this flower will definitely represent both her two most favorite things. _

_"You are absolutely right, thank you Ino. You know, you could really benefit to helping your mom in the store." He said smiling brightly at the way Ino blinked her blue eyes and then smiled bright._

_XXX_

She will never forget that wonderful day when The Third Hokage helped her from being too bashful in the store as well saying she will benefit in helping out her mother with the shop and he was right.

Their next destination was the Hyuuga compound as Hinata's formal clothes were still over there and needed to wear them for the funeral. The group continued walking down the streets as more memories flowed through their heads of the Third and how much involvement he had in their lives.

He seemed to be always there whenever they needed somebody the most, as well always taking the time of his schedule to help them out in any way possible. He was definitely like a grandfather to them all as well family.

They all spotted Hinata who was being comfort by TenTen as the two of them looked like they've been crying for a while now, with Hinata nine purple fox tail lying down on the ground not daring to move at all. With Tenten own fox tails doing the same as they pulled away from their hug and turn towards the group.

Naruto just open his arms wide as Hinata ran to him and hugged him tightly, with him doing the same as their heads were on each other shoulders. He could hear the girl sniffling and hiccupping in his shoulders as she just clutches more tightly against his back.

"Na-Naruto-kun…" She said with out of breath voice as the boy just nodded with her hugged. All the while feeling Tenten eyes on them as he open his red eyes, seeing how she was doing everything to keep herself under control.

After getting done hugging Hinata, Naruto proceeded to walk on over to Tenten. Chuckling lightly as the girl blushed a bit, as well trying to put a strong act. Although just lost it when the boy invited himself to hugging the girl, as she clenched her teeth and wrapped her arms around him.

They respected for Tenten being strong, but know that she really needed this. They all do considering the leader, the man who got involve with their lives did so much for them. Heck, who knows how much involvement Tenten had with Sarutobi considering she has one year of experience to the rest of them.

After saying their good byes too the guards, as the two of them were trying everything not to break down from the affections the children were displaying. They out of pure will manage to say their byes too the children and watched them head out towards the funeral site. Making sure they were fully gone with their Byakkugan activated.

The two of them openly started crying, making sure no one will see them in this sort of state.

While walking towards the towers, Hinata and Tenten started remembering when they first met up with the Hokage.

XXX

_Hinata's memory_

_She was walking down the halls of the hyuuga compound, after being summoned by her father, that one of the branch families said he wanted her to meet somebody who is important to the village. Agreeing and with light footsteps she headed out towards the room her father was in._

_Mostly because he usually has meetings there whenever somebody important comes and visits. Seeing that she was approaching his room, as well tilting her head a bit on the account she could hear somebody else voice. _

_Though it was muffled and she couldn't tell who it belong too. So breathing in her resolve and tenderly moving forward as her lavender eyes were focus on the sliding door, slowly she approaches as she felt her nervousness and shyness were creeping up her spine._

_With her petit hands she tenderly grabbed onto the door and opened it ever so gently to the left. Giving her a small peep hole for her to look through as well the new voice belonging to the visitor was filled with glee._

_"Of course Hokage-sama, I will see to it that one of the members will go and join your Anbu group. Though, I don't know why you are asking seeing as how Mia is part of the Anbu black ops." Hiashi stated all the while chuckling, knowing exactly why the man came here._

_Sarutobi came to see his daughter Hinata, on the account the young girl will be going to the Ninja academy soon as he wanted to give her good luck as well raising her spirits up a bit. So this way she wouldn't be shy about meeting new people._

_"Well you know how Mia is she alone can be quite a handful. Just like her mother, her short temper and people skills are bad when handling a situation." Sarutobi explained, even though it was a small lie. Mia interaction with children is more seen there than with other adults, all the while taking her Anbu job to seriously. "So when will I be seeing young Hinata?"_

_Hiashi smirked all the while lightly shifting his head towards the door, making sure the young girl didn't see his movements. "She should be here any time soon it will be quite unpleasing if the Heiress didn't meet the Hokage and leader of the Leaf village." He said with a slight raised voice in fake anger._

_Causing young Hinata to move behind the wall a bit, wondering if she got caught? Then eep when she felt her uncle hands on her shoulders and guided her through the door with a happy smile, "Look brother I found a floating flower." He joked with a smile._

_Causing Hinata gulp a bit, as she watches her father and this newcomer starring at her with small smiles "Well let her in would you brother? I want Hinata to meet a friend of mine." He explained seeing the young girl blush go away as well shifting her lavender eyes towards Sarutobi, whom smiled at her._

_"So you're Hinata huh? You look just like your mother, though bet you get that a lot huh?" He said with a chuckled seeing the girl smiling lightly and nodded her head, as she then walked on over and sat next to her father with her small hand gripping lightly on his sleeve._

_"Well don't be rude say hello Hinata." Hiashi said with a slight movement of his sleeve, as the girl looked up at him and then back towards Sarutobi, seeing the old man laughing lightly while giving her a caring smile._

_She lightly wiggle a few fingers from her free hand, "H-h-hello…" She squeaked out quietly, while smiling some more when she went a shake hands with him. _

_"Hello to you too, I hear you are attending the academy this year?" He asked while sitting back to his spot, watching the young girl nodding her head slowly. "I'm sure you will make the clan proud as well your Father happy, especially making new friends." He said watching how Hinata small smile grew some more._

_Then fiddle her two fingers a bit, "Heh just like your mother. She too will always twiddle her fingers." He openly said getting a shock expression from Hinata as well giggling some more._

_"Hokage-sama is going to spend more time here Hinata, will you like to join us?" Hiashi asked as well smile proudly at her, seeing her nodding her head._

_"Oh and Hinata?" announced Sarutobi all of the sudden, seeing that he got the girls attention as she blinked her eyes over to him. "Naruto is also going to be attending the Academy this year as well." He eye smiled then open his eyes quickly when the girl eep out with a full blush as well fainting on the spot._

_"Was…it something I said?" Sarutobi asked getting the room filled with laughter, as he wasn't informed about Naruto saving Hinata's life from a couple of kids the one day._

_XXX_

_Tenten memories_

_"Alright Gai for the last time and I will repeat it many times. I. Don't. Have. Any missions left for your team to take." Groan out the Hokage as he tried explaining the sensei that he doesn't have any more missions for his team to do._

_Although it wasn't really true, he still has a ton left. Just he wants them to be used for other teams, as well hoping to get some breaks for young Neji and Tenten who look like they were about to fall apart if they don't get any rest or sleep. 'How hard has he had these kids working?'_

"_But lord Hokage my team can still take on any missions you give us! Even D-rank mission, hell maybe another B rank mission!" shouted the overly excessive man as his teeth shined from his announcement, even young Lee was nodding his head up and down rapidly in agreement with his sensei._

_Rubbing between the bridges of his nose, Sarutobi breathed in a lot of air and exhale out. "I don't give a flying kunai that you and Lee can. Neji and Tenten cannot be pushed to their limits like the two of you, look at them! They are covered in so much dirt and grime that I doubt they will be able to survive even a D-rank!" Shouted the Hokage, there times where enough is enough and that is now._

_Gai blinked his eyes at the sudden announcement from the Hokage and looked on over towards his two students. "I know you want your team and…their Fire of youth burning Gai. But take into the fact that not everyone is like you…" Sarutobi continued, then saw the man bashfully rubbing the back of his head._

_"Eheh…you are absolutely right Hokage-sama." This got a few sigh of relief and a passed out Tenten to finally rest onto the sofa in the room. "I should be more considerate about the entire group well-being."_

_"DON'T WORRY GAI-SENSEI! I WILL TAKE NEJI AND TENTENS PLACE AS WELL TRAIN EXTRA HARD FOR THEIR BREATHERS, HECK I WILL RUN UP AND DOWN THE HOKAGE MOUNTAIN THREE HUNDRED TIMES!" shouted Lee making Neji growl with his head moving ever so slowly at him._

_'Their monsters…the both of them where in the hell do they get their energy!?' he thought to himself. Oh how he will love to use all 64 palms on them right about now…though he will be branded for murdering his sensei and student. But I'm sure they will let it slide, considering how annoying the two of them are._

_"THAATS RIGHT MY STAR PUPILE LET THAT BURNING PASSION BURN THROUGH YOUR BODY! ABSORB BOTH NEJI AND TENTENS FLAMES OF YOUTH, LET IT ENERGISE YOU AND GIVE YOU THE STRENGTH TO DO SO! LEEET'S GOOO!" screamed the sensei as he ran out the door, with Lee following right behind him._

_Leaving Sarutobi, Tenten and Neji in the office as the wind they created blew some of the papers off the desk and onto the floor waking the shaken Tenten up onto her feet with her weapon scroll ready for any attack, only to leer at the mess that was on the floor as well hanging her head low._

_"If you excuse me Hokage-sama…I ask for permission to leave?" Neji said with a tired look on his face all the while bowing down, seeing that his permission was granted and left the room. Leaving a sore Tenten behind as she was trying everything to move off the couch._

_"No relax Tenten, your sore the most out of them all." Sarutobi explained, as the girl blinked her chocolate eyes at him and sighed. She didn't want to be seen weak as she tries once more, only to flinch from one of her bones cracking a bit. Earning the girl to yelp and sit back down, taking his advice as well lightly giggling when he said, "Told ya, your body knows more things than you do about yourself. Tell me…are you hungry?" He asked with a smile as the girl blushed a bit when her stomach growled._

_Earning her to use one hand to rub across her cheek like a cat, with her tongue sticking out. "Heh I'll take that as a yes." He said while shouting to his secretary who bowed with a smile and left to get some food for the two. "So Tenten I hear you are great with weapons?"_

_This earned the girl to smile brightly, always one to chat about weapons with anyone. "YUP, my family works as a blacksmith in the village Hokage-sama. As well my mom and dad telling me everything there is to know about the different types of weapons." She then started explaining the fundamentals of how a Kunai is more deadly than shruikens, as well causing more damages to the human body._

_While saying that Shruikens are more there to stun the enemy on the spot, as well being much harder to pull out of them on the account they could easily cut their hands when removing them. The two of them went hours upon hours talking about each weapon and tools that were used for ninja's._

_As well their meals being brought in by the secretary, as the Hokage told her she can leave for the day as he wanted to spend time with the weapon mistress. After she bowed and left, while telling the two have a nice day. Sarutobi smiled over too Tenten as he wanted to get her opinion about his Bo staff._

_"Hey Tenten what is your opinion about ninja who uses Bo weapons?" He asked and saw the girl blinking her eyes a bit, while eating the last bit of her rice ball humming out in thought with her arms cross._

_"That depends on the quality of the staff…as well how the user wields it really. Why? You have a Bo weapon Hokage-sama?" She asked as the man nodded his head and explained to her about the fundamental behind it, explaining to her how he can have lord Enma the monkey leader of the Monkey summoning contract, become one with the weapon as well himself being able to attack it._

_"WOW REALLY!? Oh you have to show me, please, please pleeeeeeassssse!" she begged out with her hands clasping together as well moving them up and down. Hoping the Hokage will allow her to see such a weapon, to distraught saying how Enma will get angry at him if he were to summon the weapon._

_All the while showing it to a Genin and not using it in an actual fight, as well not liking the idea of the old man showing it off just for fun._

_XXX _

Everyone was there at the top of the Hokage towers, Naruto and all of friends were attended for. The sensei's, the clan leaders and some of the ninja's and Anbu black ops were also there. Naruto took his place next too Sakura, Konoharmaru, Iruka and Kakashi.

Hinata and her team were situated in a line as well, the same with everyone. Even Mia managed to attend to the funeral after recovering from her passing her limit with the byakkugan. All of Sarutobi friends were even present, Danzo who doesn't look like he is upset with the bandage and closed eye. But Naruto with his new powers from Kurama can sense and feel just how upset he is about losing his friend for life.

Koharu and Homura were the first two too start the funeral, explaining everything and saying how close Sarutobi was with everyone and how much he change their lives. Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya were behind them as they were placing a few flowers on the table, while Jiraiya who didn't have anything offer, still gave out a good heart filled speech about his times with the old man.

Even some embarrassing moments, trying to lighten up the mood a bit and told everyone that he wouldn't want them to stay in the dumps forever. "My sensei if he will be here, he will be standing right there…" He pointed slowly towards the center of the entire group, trying hard not to get choked up on his words. "There in the middle of this group, will be smiling proudly with that grin of his…Sa-saying how proud he is…to see us preserver through this outcome and save his family." He finished as his hands were shaking badly.

He closed his eyes and sniffed, apologizing to everyone. Though heard them saying that it was okay and even got a small snort from him when Naruto said pervy sage in the beginning of his sentence. "Thanks brat…" he joked back all the while ruffling his hair as he passed Naruto.

One by one, everyone walked up to the photo of Sarutobi, with each person giving out flowers as well praying in front of it. Prayers of his safe trip to heaven hoping that he is in a better place while some were trying everything not to break down.

Iruka was doing his best to calm Konoharmaru down as he is rubbing the boy's back, watching the way he was rubbing his hands in his eyes. Trying hard to keep himself calm as well knowing that his teacher was doing everything to keep him calm.

Naruto just stares at Konoharmaru, he can relate to the boy one hundred percent. The old man was very close to him as well when he was his age, always helping him out. Taking care of him whenever he asks for his assistance as well teaching him everything there is to know about being a ninja.

"Why…" he muttered out unintentionally. Not knowing he actually said it out on the open, he felt Kakashi resting a hand on his head. "Why did he have to die Kakashi sensei?" the boy looked up to him with sadness as well questions behind the look.

"This is your first time losing a comrade right?" he sighed knowing what feelings were going through the boy. "He did it to save everyone Naruto; he did to save his home, his family, friends and love ones. He did it so that he will make sure that everyone will come out of this alive. Even though he had falling in battle, he still gathered the strength and will from everyone in the village. Knowing that if he didn't stop Orochimaru, everyone he knew would have perished…Do you understand?" He asked him while looking down at the boy.

"I…think so…" Kakashi eyes soften up.

"I think you understand more than you think, when you were battling Gaara. You knew you had to save him, Temari and everyone back at the leaf village. You gather the hopes and strength from Kyuubi, Gaara, Temari and your wives right?" He then eye smiled as the look on the boy had understood what his sensei said as he replied back.

"Yeah I knew if I didn't stop the one tail demon, it would've have killed everyone including Temari. I knew I had to fight even if it meant I had to die myself!" He explained as his red eyes soften up, now understanding the reason why the old man and his parents died…They died for the ones they needed to protect and for them, it was both the Leaf village while for his parents. It was for the safety of their child as well giving him a future to live through.

"Glad you understand Naruto…" Kakashi said softly and watched the boy walk in front of the photo. The boy just stood there with his nine tails wagging gently up and down as he could sense everyone stares as well feelings of wanting to know how he is handling this.

They were really concern and worried about him, all this time during the events of slowly changing into the fox. He wanted to leave he wanted to abandon everyone for their own protection because he was afraid. Afraid that the kyuubi was slowly taking over his body as well probably get his revenge against the village, for sealing him away.

All this time not knowing how many truly cared for him, he almost broke their hearts when he had those thoughts running through his head. Even going to the point of abandoning his friends and love ones…Even Hinata, Haku, Tenten, Kin and Ino who showed nothing but affection for the boy as well caring for him.

"Hey…old man, I…I finally understand why you fought." He said too the still photo, wondering if Sarutobi was actually watching him through the photo. Listening to whatever he is offering to say to him, "You fought your hardest as well did everything in your power to stop Orochimaru right? I even heard you fought my dad and won…heh that's very cool of you." He said as tears were started break through, sniffing a bit.

The thunder let out a very soft boom as if responding to Naruto's speech to the third Hokage. "I did it old man I fought tooth and nails to save our home…To save Gaara and his siblings. I bet you were rooting for me in heaven right?" He asked knowing he wouldn't get an answer back.

He wiped his arm across his eyes as more tears were coming out, he left the arm there as he is breaking down and hiccupping. "I…wanted to tell you how I did it… how much I love the village, how I wanted to make you proud!" He cried out as his body was shaking, getting everyone there to lower their heads.

"But you…your gone now…How will I be able to tell you how much I kicked ass today huh?!" He raised his voice a bit as he stuttered out with each breath. "I guess…it's alright though you did it for everyone. You did it to save your family…"

Memories of his past started flashing through his eyes, "Remember old man when you introduced me to Ramen the first time?" He smiled with his arm resting against his side, as images of him and Sarutobi chatting and laughing together when they were eating ramen.

Saying different and random things, just trying to keep the conversations interesting as well enjoying one another company as they then decided they will have an eating contest, to see who is better at eating Ramen only for the two of them getting sick after going for their fourth bowl.

"Or the times that you were trying to teach me about chakra, as I couldn't stay focus at all with your teachings…heh, you would always scold me for falling asleep." He continued while earning some of the others to smile lightly, as they could remember and imagine the things Naruto was saying as the just let the tears comes.

Even Naruto remembers it well as the Hokage will always yell at him and scare the living daylights out of the boy, only for him to retaliate back and shout at him as well for waking him up from a good dream. As the two kept yelling and screaming at each other for things they weren't even sure were real or not.

Then once they stopped the two of them will suddenly start snickering and boast out in laughter, as they totally forgotten what it was they were mad at and continued the lesson some more before heading on out.

Many things he done with the old man, playing in the park, meeting up with some of the sensei's, even though most of them sneered and glared down to the boy. "Oh yeah I forgot how you introduced me too Iruka sensei!" He beamed while turning his head at the teacher, who bashfully rub the back of his head.

"I know wasn't the best student for him, but Iruka sensei is the best! As well always taking the time to help me out Old man, it was like you knew the two of us will get along!" He said while turning back to the picture, getting Iruka to close his eyes now him crying.

Then snorted when Konoharmaru this time was comforting the sensei, as he knew how much the boss respected the teacher. "_I too am glad for the Hokage introducing us as well Naruto…"_ Iruka thought to himself, proud of how much Naruto matured ever since leaving the Academy.

After remembering everything he could, Naruto soften his look. "Before…before I go Old man, I want you to know that…The nine tails like you, gave his life up to save me…" He whispered quietly as he could fell the presence of Sarutobi standing next to him, with his smile never leaving his face.

"If…if you see him up there. Can you tell him that I said…thanks?" He asked while looking up towards the spot, even though he knew Sarutobi wouldn't actually be there in person. But can still feel his presence as well the gently rub on the shoulder.

"_I will Naruto, thank you for everything as well saving the village. I will watch over you and your family…Good luck in becoming the next Hokage and Head clan of the Uzumaki's."_ Sarutobi said as well his presence leaving the boy.

The funeral ended for the day as everyone gave out their last prayers and thanks to the Third Hokage, as plans for rebuilding the Leaf village were now going through their heads as well wandering who shall be the new Hokage?

XXX

Four months later…

"Things have been progressing well in the Leaf village." Naruto voice rang out, with scenes of lots of Ninja and people alike coming together with construction workers and wood gathering, as the ninja's were hopping around on the roof tops, destroying some of the debris and rocks that were litter about.

While some were cleaning up the streets and helping out some of the civilians, that couldn't reach certain areas and heights. "People from all over the land of fire are coming together, with hammers, saws and many constructing looking tools in order to help rebuilding the leaf village back to its proud foundation."

Then images of Naruto clones running about, bringing paint cans and water bottles to those that were working really hard as well getting thirsty, as well some of them helping out with the construction. By carrying long planks of wood over the construction as well tools.

"Everyone is chipping in to make sure that nothing goes wrong, as well making sure that nobody will cause trouble or attack us while doing the construction."

Ino who was with her parents, were cleaning out and helping the neighbors and other business buildings that were on their district, by removing and cleaning up all the mess that were littered about as well reorganizing everything and repairing damages that were done on their homes and lots.

Kiba and his clan were out and about with their ninja dogs, sniffing out for any outsiders that might want to place paper bombs during the construction or secretly getting information about the status of the village as they will then get chased out, or killed by one of the members as well bringing them into custody before they could leak out anything to neighboring nations.

"Even Tazuna and the people from the Land of waves were also coming to the village, glad that they were able to help out those who help save their village from Gato, all the while my team and Haku's team came to the gates to greet the workers and show them where they could start. I am really amazed how much of a difference we made here in the village."

XXX

Tsunade was at a council meeting, discussing things with the head clans and civilian council of the progress that is being in the village, as well how there are no problems being made during their repairs. All the while Danzo suddenly informed and announce that it great and all, but they still needed a Hokage.

In which had everyone nodding in agreement as well as getting ideas of who might be a good candidate, only for them to get out of their thoughts when Jiraiya smile and suggested, "I nominate Tsunade for Hokage."

"I too nominate…WAIT WHAT!" Tsunade who was about agree with her head nodding, shouted out in shock as well whipping her head towards his direction all the while scowling, "Are you crazy I am not fit for the job-"

"That is an excellent Idea, Tsunade will definitely benefit for being Hokage as well with her love for the village being same as her sensei. There is no question I too nominate Tsunade for Hokage." Danzo replied with a smile, as well knowing Sarutobi would probably do the same considering Tsunade strong reserves and strong will, be able to get the leaf village through anything.

"I third that agreement." Announced Hiashi as he too was smiling, more and more hands were rising up as the twin blond pig tail sannin blinked her eyes at this. Shock beyond belief considering that she had never considering being Hokage at all!

She then felt Jiraiya resting a hand on her shoulder, giving her a warm smile as he said "It what Nawaki and your brother would probably want Tsunade. After all their will of fire was passed onto you." He said to her as she blinked her eyes a bit she then remembered the two of them saying how their dream one day will be Hokage.

Though she never thought that she will take the handle for them, then thought what he said to her about them passing on their will of fire to her. "Heh…I must be a fool if I don't honor their wishes now will I?" she said getting everyone there to smile at her all the while she stood up with her smirk. "Then I accept the role as the new Fifth Hokage!"

XXX

"And that is how Granny became the new Hokage for the village as everyone were proud and happy to serve under her, especially the speech she gave on how Sarutobi loved this village and was honor to lead us to the very end, as well encouraging everyone to be strong and show the world that we are a village worth protecting and fighting for."

Construction was finally dwindling down as the Hyuuga from their clan, started pitching in and using their byakkugan to help the workers on exactly where to hit their nails, or where to place them as well going far as to help hang up sings and street posts for those working on the electricity.

Hinata, Neji and Hanabi were also helping as well little Hanabi, being glad to help out her siblings with the construction. Telling them and everyone that she can be of use as well explaining how she can crawl through any small places that they couldn't reach.

Haku helping out business that needed pipe lines to be repair as well getting water back flowing through their systems again, in which the girl would gladly offer her service and use her Water jutsu to get things moving as well cleaning up any dirt and grime that were left behind.

Kin and Tenten, being great with their aims and use of weapons and senbons, are helping out the workers who were using pull systems to get too the higher ground of buildings. The two of them will start throwing their senbons up towards the spot's they wanted them to throw at, as well hammering them into the walls so the plating wood will not fall down into the streets.

After the fourth month arrived everyone was standing outside of the leaf village gates, with everyone cheering and celebrating of a job well done, as the entire village was completely rebuilt and brand spanking new. With the buildings repaired and more stable and sturdy that even a Kunai bomb or bomb tags, will have a hard time blowing them up.

All the while things were repainted, refurnished as well having new designs to them that nightfall had evening its way with Tsunade announcing that there was a surprise after they got done and boy was it a great finally for the construction, as fireworks were shooting off into the skies lighting up the night with its spectacular performance and light show, as well different patterns being form.

Everyone had gathered around to see the show, as they were proud for a job well done as well shaking hands with another with happy smiles. Saying thank you as well congratulating one another, even the Genins were being thanked for their help and support.

"A wise old man once told me, that in order to gain great strength is to know and have a purpose of what you are fighting for. If for the wrong reason, then you will never understand true strength as true strength come from those who have someone precious to protect as well having friends on your side, will you even have more strength as you give each other hope and courage that things will turn out alright.

As well saying that 'Those who abandon the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are even worse than scum'. If you don't protect and stick with your friends, you will never be trusted. All the while being truthful to them and making sure to be by their side when they need it, will you then gain respect."

After the show was over and all the ninja's who were standing in front of the village entrance, was waiting for the camera man to get things all situated and set up, with the children being out in front with the Genins behind them, then the Chuunin, Jonin, Anbu. As well with Tsunade being in the middle of the entire group as her title of Hokage, with Jiraiya and Shizune side by side with her. While she haves a hand rested on Naruto's shoulder, with his wives in the same row as him with Hinata on his right and Haku on the left, with Tenten, Ino and Kin squeezing themselves into them as they were smiling brightly.

As well Sakura and Lee were standing next to each with their own big grins, Hanabi with Neji. Everyone was there, 'Is everyone ready?" asked the camera man as he smiled up to them with them all shouted yes.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I am thirteen years old and have the nine tailed fox seal inside of me. My parents is the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, my mother is Kushina Uzumaki. The wife of Minato, who were happy to have me as their child, watching over me in the stars and heaven, my long road of becoming Hokage and Head clan of the Uzumaki clan is still a long way to go." He then grin when he felt the girl's trying to push themselves more into him, as they were waiting the right moment to give him a kiss.

"With my friends by my side and my loving wives, I know for sure that everything will be okay. My sanseis and seniors guiding me and helping me along the way will make sure of that. This is my family, this is my home and this is my village." Naruto stated while throwing out a peace sign in front of him. While the girl all winked with happy smiles as well the others in there.

"Okay say cheese!" with that a flashed blinded the group as a photo slide out from the side of the camera, showing everyone there with their happy smiles as well some of them having slight blushes on their face. With Shikamaru shrugging his shoulders, Sakura having her eyes close with her hands underneath her mouth. Jiraiya pervert smile and Kakashi eye smile with a pink circle blush on his cheeks.

Tsunade smile turned into a huge grin, as well Shizune trying hard not to laugh in the picture. Showing Naruto with a red face as all five girls manage to give each of his cheeks a kiss. "We are Ninja hidden in the Leaf village and this is our family."

XXX

Over in the distance high above the Leaf village, stand two lone figures. Wearing black long robes as there were red cloud like designs on them, staring down the newly built village. "So this is the Leaf village, seems very peaceful ever since the invasion", said a man who is over towering his partner, with his fang like teeth showing in his smile "How does it feel to be home…Itachi?"

The man next to him raised his head up, with his red full tomoe eyes glaring down the village. The same village, who branded him as a missing ninja as well dangerous with the issues of run on sight, was written on his bingo book. "Let's go Kisame we have to get the Nine tails…" Itachi stated and just walked on forward towards the Leaf village as the man known as Kisame chuckled darkly and followed him.

"Of course I hope the container can entertain us before I chop his legs." He informed behind him, as he walked in timing with Itachi as his partner lower his gaze half way. Concern and wandering about how his younger brother Sasuke was doing, as well hoping that he gave the message to Mia and Sho, asking them to watch over Naruto.

Red clouds are approaching to the Leaf village, will they be able to handle this new threat as well Naruto and his wives being prepared for the approaching storm?

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
